


Nagito Komaeda’s Worlds End Crisis! ଘ(੭ˊᵕˋ)੭* ੈ✩‧₊˚

by rumishi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Apocalypse, Breaking the Fourth Wall, End of the World, Existentialism, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have no idea how to tag, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kinda Dark, No Plot/Plotless, References to Depression, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, This is kind of a draft? Maybe?, Weird, Weird Plot Shit, aaa I wrote this at 3am having an existential crisis, i have also never written anything before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumishi/pseuds/rumishi
Summary: “I am in love with hope.””Therefore I am in love with you and the hope sleeping inside of you.””.....”“I wonder if you can even hear me, not that it really matters anyway.”
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Nagito Komaeda’s Worlds End Crisis! ଘ(੭ˊᵕˋ)੭* ੈ✩‧₊˚

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a draft of sorts, it’s not much just some writing. Hope you can enjoy it anyways. (*´▽`*)
> 
> (Some of the symbols and text on this might not load! Please inform me and I can upload a different version of it.)

“I am in love with hope.”  
”Therefore I am in love with you and the hope sleeping inside of you.”  
”.....”  
“I wonder if you can even hear me, not that it really matters anyway.”

Wordlessly he stares blankly at Nagito thus Nagito blankly stares back. Dull, cold eyes that just stared at him. He was used to being stared at. He had always assumed by now his eyes would be filled with disgust, but that disgust was no where to be seen. He thought that the end of the world, no, the ending of everything would be grander. It’s pathetic really. It all was. Nagito was once told that despair was a stepping stone for hope, or maybe he told himself that, for hope to thrive despair must both exist and be outshone by the hope of the world. Hope was good, much better then despair. Without it life would be nothing. But, we are nothing and it’s upon his realization of this false reality that within it neither hope nor despair was needed. It never existed. Humans created those words. Words probably created by the people he despised the most, the talentless. We’re all useless now. Perhaps it was his own useless self he hated the most. His hands wrapped around a slim dull remnant of life. No pain, no sadness, no happiness, no joy. Nothing. 

You know, if you don’t squeeze a child’s hand they’ll run away from you. On the contrary if you squeeze a bottle the liquids within it explode. Naturally, in seek of a reaction any at all Nagito squeezed tighter around the thin neck lying under him.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Just those same cold, dull, devoid eyes. Nagito squeezed harder and harder, the realization had always been there but there was no reason to believe it.

There was no purpose to suffocating the rotting corpse of Hajime Hinata.

“Are you going to get up?”  
“......”

Only someone pathetic wouldn’t answer the question. So, Nagito of course didn’t respond to the question. 

“Are you going to get up?”  
“...”

Ｏｎｌｙ ｓｏｍｅｏｎｅ ｐａｔｈｅｔｉｃ ｗｏｕｌｄｎ’ｔ ａｎｓｗｅｒ ｔｈｅ ｑｕｅｓｔｉｏｎ．

“Are you going to get up?”“...”

˙uoıʇsǝnb ǝɥʇ ɹǝʍsuɐ ʇ’uplnoʍ ʎluo ǝuoǝɯos ɔıʇǝɥʇɐԀ

“Are you going to get up?”  
“...”  
ₐₙₛwₑᵣ ₛₒₘₑₒₙₑ qᵤₑₛₜᵢₒₙ ₒₙₗy wₒᵤₗdₙ’ₜ ₚₐₜₕₑₜᵢc!

“Are you going to get up?”  
“...”

W⃣ o⃣ u⃣ l⃣ d⃣ n⃣ ’⃣ t⃣ o⃣ n⃣ l⃣ y⃣ p⃣ a⃣ t⃣ h⃣ e⃣ t⃣ i⃣ c⃣ q⃣ u⃣ e⃣ s⃣ t⃣ i⃣ o⃣ n⃣ a⃣ n⃣ s⃣ w⃣ e⃣ r⃣ ?⃣

“Get up.”  
“...”

P⃞ a⃞ t⃞ h⃞ e⃞ t⃞ i⃞ c⃞ o⃞ n⃞ l⃞ y⃞ a⃞ n⃞ s⃞ w⃞ e⃞ r⃞ s⃞ o⃞ m⃞ e⃞ o⃞ n⃞ e⃞ w⃞ o⃞ u⃞ l⃞ d⃞ n⃞ ’⃞ t⃞ q⃞ u⃞ e⃞ s⃞ t⃞ i⃞ o⃞ n⃞ ?⃞ !⃞

“get up.”  
“...”

w҉҉o҉҉u҉҉l҉҉d҉҉n҉҉’҉҉t҉҉ ҉҉a҉҉n҉҉s҉҉w҉҉e҉҉r҉҉ ҉҉q҉҉u҉҉e҉҉s҉҉t҉҉i҉҉o҉҉n҉҉ ҉҉p҉҉a҉҉t҉҉h҉҉e҉҉t҉҉i҉҉c҉҉ ҉҉s҉҉o҉҉m҉҉e҉҉o҉҉n҉҉e҉҉ ҉҉o҉҉n҉҉l҉҉y҉҉

“ᎶƎ✞ υρ”  
“...”

ꊿͦꃔ̾꒒̾ꐔ̾ ꈜ̾ꊿͦꂵͫꑀͤꊿͦꃔ̾ꑀͤ ꈜ̾ꊿͦ ꉣ𞀐ꁲͣꋖͭꁝͪꑀͤꋖͭ꒐ͥꏳͨ ꅐ𞀞ꊿͦꌈͧ꒒̾ꀷͩꃔ̾’ꋖͭ ꁲͣꃔ̾ꈜ̾ꅐ𞀞ꑀͤꌅͬ ꋖͭꁝͪꑀͤ ꋠ̾ꌈͧꑀͤꈜ̾ꋖͭ꒐ͥꊿͦꃔ̾

g҉e҉t҉ ҉u҉p҉  
“...”

y⃠̳⃠̳⃠̼⃠̟⃠̮⃠ͨ⃠́⃠ͫ⃠͜⃠͠⃠͠⃠͞⃠͞⃠o⃠̳⃠̳⃠̼⃠̟⃠̮⃠ͨ⃠́⃠ͫ⃠͜⃠͠⃠͠⃠͞⃠͞⃠u⃠̳⃠̳⃠̼⃠̟⃠̮⃠ͨ⃠́⃠ͫ⃠͜⃠͠⃠͠⃠͞⃠͞⃠’⃠̳⃠̳⃠̼⃠̟⃠̮⃠ͨ⃠́⃠ͫ⃠͜⃠͠⃠͠⃠͞⃠͞⃠r⃠̳⃠̳⃠̼⃠̟⃠̮⃠ͨ⃠́⃠ͫ⃠͜⃠͠⃠͠⃠͞⃠͞⃠e⃠̳⃠̳⃠̼⃠̟⃠̮⃠ͨ⃠́⃠ͫ⃠͜⃠͠⃠͠⃠͞⃠͞⃠ ⃠̳⃠̳⃠̼⃠̟⃠̮⃠ͨ⃠́⃠ͫ⃠͜⃠͠⃠͠⃠͞⃠͞⃠g⃠̳⃠̳⃠̼⃠̟⃠̮⃠ͨ⃠́⃠ͫ⃠͜⃠͠⃠͠⃠͞⃠͞⃠o⃠̳⃠̳⃠̼⃠̟⃠̮⃠ͨ⃠́⃠ͫ⃠͜⃠͠⃠͠⃠͞⃠͞⃠d⃠̳⃠̳⃠̼⃠̟⃠̮⃠ͨ⃠́⃠ͫ⃠͜⃠͠⃠͠⃠͞⃠͞⃠d⃠̳⃠̳⃠̼⃠̟⃠̮⃠ͨ⃠́⃠ͫ⃠͜⃠͠⃠͠⃠͞⃠͞⃠a⃠̳⃠̳⃠̼⃠̟⃠̮⃠ͨ⃠́⃠ͫ⃠͜⃠͠⃠͠⃠͞⃠͞⃠m⃠̳⃠̳⃠̼⃠̟⃠̮⃠ͨ⃠́⃠ͫ⃠͜⃠͠⃠͠⃠͞⃠͞⃠n⃠̳⃠̳⃠̼⃠̟⃠̮⃠ͨ⃠́⃠ͫ⃠͜⃠͠⃠͠⃠͞⃠͞⃠ ⃠̳⃠̳⃠̼⃠̟⃠̮⃠ͨ⃠́⃠ͫ⃠͜⃠͠⃠͠⃠͞⃠͞⃠q⃠̳⃠̳⃠̼⃠̟⃠̮⃠ͨ⃠́⃠ͫ⃠͜⃠͠⃠͠⃠͞⃠͞⃠u⃠̳⃠̳⃠̼⃠̟⃠̮⃠ͨ⃠́⃠ͫ⃠͜⃠͠⃠͠⃠͞⃠͞⃠e⃠̳⃠̳⃠̼⃠̟⃠̮⃠ͨ⃠́⃠ͫ⃠͜⃠͠⃠͠⃠͞⃠͞⃠s⃠̳⃠̳⃠̼⃠̟⃠̮⃠ͨ⃠́⃠ͫ⃠͜⃠͠⃠͠⃠͞⃠͞⃠t⃠̳⃠̳⃠̼⃠̟⃠̮⃠ͨ⃠́⃠ͫ⃠͜⃠͠⃠͠⃠͞⃠͞⃠i⃠̳⃠̳⃠̼⃠̟⃠̮⃠ͨ⃠́⃠ͫ⃠͜⃠͠⃠͠⃠͞⃠͞⃠o⃠̳⃠̳⃠̼⃠̟⃠̮⃠ͨ⃠́⃠ͫ⃠͜⃠͠⃠͠⃠͞⃠͞⃠n⃠̳⃠̳⃠̼⃠̟⃠̮⃠ͨ⃠́⃠ͫ⃠͜⃠͠⃠͠⃠͞⃠͞⃠ ⃠̳⃠̳⃠̼⃠̟⃠̮⃠ͨ⃠́⃠ͫ⃠͜⃠͠⃠͠⃠͞⃠͞⃠i⃠̳⃠̳⃠̼⃠̟⃠̮⃠ͨ⃠́⃠ͫ⃠͜⃠͠⃠͠⃠͞⃠͞⃠s⃠̳⃠̳⃠̼⃠̟⃠̮⃠ͨ⃠́⃠ͫ⃠͜⃠͠⃠͠⃠͞⃠͞⃠ ⃠̳⃠̳⃠̼⃠̟⃠̮⃠ͨ⃠́⃠ͫ⃠͜⃠͠⃠͠⃠͞⃠͞⃠p⃠̳⃠̳⃠̼⃠̟⃠̮⃠ͨ⃠́⃠ͫ⃠͜⃠͠⃠͠⃠͞⃠͞⃠a⃠̳⃠̳⃠̼⃠̟⃠̮⃠ͨ⃠́⃠ͫ⃠͜⃠͠⃠͠⃠͞⃠͞⃠t⃠̳⃠̳⃠̼⃠̟⃠̮⃠ͨ⃠́⃠ͫ⃠͜⃠͠⃠͠⃠͞⃠͞⃠h⃠̳⃠̳⃠̼⃠̟⃠̮⃠ͨ⃠́⃠ͫ⃠͜⃠͠⃠͠⃠͞⃠͞⃠e⃠̳⃠̳⃠̼⃠̟⃠̮⃠ͨ⃠́⃠ͫ⃠͜⃠͠⃠͠⃠͞⃠͞⃠t⃠̳⃠̳⃠̼⃠̟⃠̮⃠ͨ⃠́⃠ͫ⃠͜⃠͠⃠͠⃠͞⃠͞⃠i⃠̳⃠̳⃠̼⃠̟⃠̮⃠ͨ⃠́⃠ͫ⃠͜⃠͠⃠͠⃠͞⃠͞⃠c⃠̳⃠̳⃠̼⃠̟⃠̮⃠ͨ⃠́⃠ͫ⃠͜⃠͠⃠͠⃠͞⃠͞⃠

“ᵍ̡̢̡̢ᵉ̡̢̡̢ᵗ̡̢̡̢ ̡̢̡̢ᵗ̡̢̡̢ʰ̡̢̡̢ᵉ̡̢̡̢ ̡̢̡̢ʰ̡̢̡̢ᵉ̡̢̡̢ˡ̡̢̡̢ˡ̡̢̡̢ ̡̢̡̢ᵘ̡̢̡̢ᵖ̡̢̡̢ ̡̢̡̢ⁿ̡̢̡̢ᵃ̡̢̡̢ᵍ̡̢̡̢ⁱ̡̢̡̢ᵗ̡̢̡̢ᵒ̡̢̡̢”  
“...”

ᵍ̡̢̡̢̥̥̥̥̥ͦͦͦͦͦᵉ̡̢̡̢̥̥̥̥̥ͦͦͦͦͦᵗ̡̢̡̢̥̥̥̥̥ͦͦͦͦͦ ̡̢̡̢̥̥̥̥̥ͦͦͦͦͦᵗ̡̢̡̢̥̥̥̥̥ͦͦͦͦͦʰ̡̢̡̢̥̥̥̥̥ͦͦͦͦͦᵉ̡̢̡̢̥̥̥̥̥ͦͦͦͦͦ ̡̢̡̢̥̥̥̥̥ͦͦͦͦͦʰ̡̢̡̢̥̥̥̥̥ͦͦͦͦͦᵉ̡̢̡̢̥̥̥̥̥ͦͦͦͦͦˡ̡̢̡̢̥̥̥̥̥ͦͦͦͦͦˡ̡̢̡̢̥̥̥̥̥ͦͦͦͦͦ ̡̢̡̢̥̥̥̥̥ͦͦͦͦͦᵘ̡̢̡̢̥̥̥̥̥ͦͦͦͦͦᵖ̡̢̡̢̥̥̥̥̥ͦͦͦͦͦ ̡̢̡̢̥̥̥̥̥ͦͦͦͦͦⁿ̡̢̡̢̥̥̥̥̥ͦͦͦͦͦᵃ̡̢̡̢̥̥̥̥̥ͦͦͦͦͦᵍ̡̢̡̢̥̥̥̥̥ͦͦͦͦͦⁱ̡̢̡̢̥̥̥̥̥ͦͦͦͦͦᵗ̡̢̡̢̥̥̥̥̥ͦͦͦͦͦᵒ̡̢̡̢̥̥̥̥̥ͦͦͦͦͦ ᵍ̡̢̡̢͓͓͓͓͓̽̽̽̽̽ᵉ̡̢̡̢͓͓͓͓͓̽̽̽̽̽ᵗ̡̢̡̢͓͓͓͓͓̽̽̽̽̽ ̡̢̡̢͓͓͓͓͓̽̽̽̽̽ᵗ̡̢̡̢͓͓͓͓͓̽̽̽̽̽ʰ̡̢̡̢͓͓͓͓͓̽̽̽̽̽ᵉ̡̢̡̢͓͓͓͓͓̽̽̽̽̽ ̡̢̡̢͓͓͓͓͓̽̽̽̽̽ʰ̡̢̡̢͓͓͓͓͓̽̽̽̽̽ᵉ̡̢̡̢͓͓͓͓͓̽̽̽̽̽ˡ̡̢̡̢͓͓͓͓͓̽̽̽̽̽ˡ̡̢̡̢͓͓͓͓͓̽̽̽̽̽ ̡̢̡̢͓͓͓͓͓̽̽̽̽̽ᵘ̡̢̡̢͓͓͓͓͓̽̽̽̽̽ᵖ̡̢̡̢͓͓͓͓͓̽̽̽̽̽ ̡̢̡̢͓͓͓͓͓̽̽̽̽̽ⁿ̡̢̡̢͓͓͓͓͓̽̽̽̽̽ᵃ̡̢̡̢͓͓͓͓͓̽̽̽̽̽ᵍ̡̢̡̢͓͓͓͓͓̽̽̽̽̽ⁱ̡̢̡̢͓͓͓͓͓̽̽̽̽̽ᵗ̡̢̡̢͓͓͓͓͓̽̽̽̽̽ᵒ̡̢̡̢͓͓͓͓͓̽̽̽̽̽ ᵍ̡̢̡̢̳̳̳̳̳̿̿̿̿̿͟͟͟͟͟͞͞͞͞͞ᵉ̡̢̡̢̳̳̳̳̳̿̿̿̿̿͟͟͟͟͟͞͞͞͞͞ᵗ̡̢̡̢̳̳̳̳̳̿̿̿̿̿͟͟͟͟͟͞͞͞͞͞ ̡̢̡̢̳̳̳̳̳̿̿̿̿̿͟͟͟͟͟͞͞͞͞͞ᵗ̡̢̡̢̳̳̳̳̳̿̿̿̿̿͟͟͟͟͟͞͞͞͞͞ʰ̡̢̡̢̳̳̳̳̳̿̿̿̿̿͟͟͟͟͟͞͞͞͞͞ᵉ̡̢̡̢̳̳̳̳̳̿̿̿̿̿͟͟͟͟͟͞͞͞͞͞ ̡̢̡̢̳̳̳̳̳̿̿̿̿̿͟͟͟͟͟͞͞͞͞͞ʰ̡̢̡̢̳̳̳̳̳̿̿̿̿̿͟͟͟͟͟͞͞͞͞͞ᵉ̡̢̡̢̳̳̳̳̳̿̿̿̿̿͟͟͟͟͟͞͞͞͞͞ˡ̡̢̡̢̳̳̳̳̳̿̿̿̿̿͟͟͟͟͟͞͞͞͞͞ˡ̡̢̡̢̳̳̳̳̳̿̿̿̿̿͟͟͟͟͟͞͞͞͞͞ ̡̢̡̢̳̳̳̳̳̿̿̿̿̿͟͟͟͟͟͞͞͞͞͞ᵘ̡̢̡̢̳̳̳̳̳̿̿̿̿̿͟͟͟͟͟͞͞͞͞͞ᵖ̡̢̡̢̳̳̳̳̳̿̿̿̿̿͟͟͟͟͟͞͞͞͞͞ ̡̢̡̢̳̳̳̳̳̿̿̿̿̿͟͟͟͟͟͞͞͞͞͞ⁿ̡̢̡̢̳̳̳̳̳̿̿̿̿̿͟͟͟͟͟͞͞͞͞͞ᵃ̡̢̡̢̳̳̳̳̳̿̿̿̿̿͟͟͟͟͟͞͞͞͞͞ᵍ̡̢̡̢̳̳̳̳̳̿̿̿̿̿͟͟͟͟͟͞͞͞͞͞ⁱ̡̢̡̢̳̳̳̳̳̿̿̿̿̿͟͟͟͟͟͞͞͞͞͞ᵗ̡̢̡̢̳̳̳̳̳̿̿̿̿̿͟͟͟͟͟͞͞͞͞͞ᵒ̡̢̡̢̳̳̳̳̳̿̿̿̿̿͟͟͟͟͟͞͞͞͞͞

ņ͖͎̳̬̼͖̲̭̦̘̼̝̬̜́̐͐̉̄͋̊̈̐͐̂͐̍̈̀͢͠ơ̡̡̨̡̨̧̢̧̡̡̢̡̡̛̟̖̮̼̜̰͇͍̼͎̟̝͔̬̥̖̦̞̻̳͔̣̰̜͍͉̭̙̥̩̱̝̼̤̲̼͓̯͈̟̬̣̠͚̭͍͚̟̖̦͇̥̪̫͎̯̬͔͉͍̠̑̈̓̏͂̍̃͆͒̉̽͗̔̅̋̍̔̽̃̽́̓͛̊͌̍͂͆̔̏̔̋̈̀̿͊̽́͑̉̂̋͌̊̄̒͛̆̅̏̎̒̐̔̉̎̅͌̿̐̚̚͘͘͢͢͟͜͢͞͡͡͝͞͝͠͝͞͡͡͞͝͡ͅ.̡̨̛̭̙̖̘̥̖̝̭͍̝̞̪͍̗̗̞̹̜̞̫̋̿̒͗͆̋̾̌̊̄͋̀͛̏͌́̿͌͐͘͟͢͢͢͠͞͠͡͡n̨̧̛̞̦̟̳̦̫̩͈͉̭̥͙̠̯̠̖͓͕̺͉͍̱̱̩̮̦̳̮͚̺̖͚̞̜͖̰̘̺̞̼̹̯̯̥̙̖̙̰̩̜̏̐̀̏͂̓̂̓͗̉̈́̍̈́́͐͌̿͊̔̔̇̈̎̽̈̒̓̋̆̓͗̀̌̈́̾̍̈́̽̀͌͒͌̽̽̌̕͘̚͟͜͡͞͠͠͞ơ̡̢̧̧̨̡̧̢̛̛̬̘͚̞̩̼̪̬̗̗̗̳̲̺̘̘̫͍͓͙̥̘͇̖̫͇͎̺̲̩͍͇̪̬̰̪̹͓̮̙̹͕̞͕͔̠̣͉͚̞͍̼͕̺͈̙̼͉̓̿̐̈́́̄̒͒̈̃̅͑̄̓̔̀́̊͋̊͌̈́̆̊̒̒͛̒̀̊͂̔̇̍͐̍̒̐̌͑̽̐̐̑̈́͑͑̇́̍̕̕̕͘͘̚̚͟͠͡͠͞͞͠͝͞ͅ.̙̙̼̥͙̽͋̑̚̚n̗̼̤͚̝̩̺̹̖̺̩͕̟̻͒̎́͑͆̌̄̇̔̊͆̌̆̿͜͠ớ̢̧͙̟̤͇̳̼͚̼̘͚̬̤̯͙͇̩͕̥̳̲̖͖̘̰͚̦̠̥̻̻̹̱͉̗͛͌̓̀͗̆̏̓̒͆̌͂̀́̔̆̿́̒͒̋̑̇̿̀́͆̀̇̋̏̏̓̈̏͒̚̚͟͜͜͜͡ͅņ̨̨̮̫̙̜̟̹͛͌͐̀̎͋̚͞͠ọ̡̢̭̱͙̪̭̻̼̹̺͕̗͍̗͔̱̱̭̦͎̻͈̩̱̩͔̱̪̎̿̐̑̐̅́̎̆̅̎̾̆̃̑̆̄͌̅̓́͑͊̾̓͛̆̾̃̂̊͢͟͢͞͝͡ͅn̨͖̬̞̬̝̗̘͈͓͓̉̆̃͊̃̃͛͗̄͌̈̎͢o̢̡̧̨̹̜̺͍̲͎͔̯̻̞̬̲͇̺̣͖̳̬̰̻͙͖͚͈͙̭͇̖͚̬̝̺͇̰͉̦̞̯̔͒̀̒͌̊́̒͗̏̿̓̓̾͒̽́̎̎̀͒̿́͛͗̔̂͂̽̒̊̑̍̒͛̀̓͌̎̐́̓̽̚̕͜͟͢͢͡͠ͅn̨̢̧̢̛̩͚̱͕̙̫̮͈̳͈̦͕̟̝̙̝͉̻̳̭̞̠̬͗͂͊͐̀̔̾̿̀́̀̈̅̓͒͗͛̿̒̂̿̓̓͒̈́̕͠ͅó̳n̢̧̨̨̧̢̨̜͓̹̻͙͇̗̳̺͖̺̬͉̯͍͎̟̣̩͉͇̗̗͉̙̱͙͈̲̰̱̮̥̬̻̙̞͖͕̦̳͚̻̮͙̙̻̪̖͓̜̻̦̳̭̰̹͔̤̜̹̮͈̰͙̥̳̩̐͆̈́͑͐̃̇̈́͐͋̍͑̎͆̆͑̋̍̽̊̔̄͐̉͒̔́̂̈́̿̽̋̅̿̽̇̐̇̇̔̐͗̿̂̓̒̌͆̀̄̉̃͌͆̀͒̔̉͐̍̊͊̂͆̑͊̊̄̂͑̆́͒̌̕̕̚͘̕͢͟͟͟͝ͅǫ̧̨̧̧̢̢̡̛̺͉͍̟̜͔̮̩̙̩̦̩͇̲̬̻̜̯̲̩̗̰̺̞͖̣͎͈̮̘̞̱̜͇̹̰͔͓̗͍͇̱̪̳̱͕̜͚̞̤̮̯̮̗͕̰̽͂̇̒̉̍̿͋̇̏̌͊̊̌͌̎͆̎̾̍̀͑̀̊̇̃̊̄̅͆̈́̒̏̐̏̅̐̽̀͗͑̓͂̎̌͌͂̎̓͊̆͋̏͛͐̎̓͐͌̋̐̕̚͜͟͜͞͡͡͝͡͡͞ͅͅͅͅń̖̲͑ọ̡̧̨͚̯̗͕͕̳͎̦̝̻̱̖̦͖̩̘̪̊̂̽̅̓͆͑̏́̀͛͑̎̑̎̃̎͆̎̔̎͊͆͜͟͞ͅn̢̨̡̧̛̛̛͙̟̘̞̬̹̺̝͙̳̬̞̝̞͖̯͙̻͚̖̞̗͎̣̝̳͖̠͖͖̻̮̥͇̤͓̪̪̩̫̘̼̮̖̳͔͔̮̟͈̻̯̥̠̠̗̮̻̺͐̽̉͑̐̃̏́̽̒̃̽́͂̊͛̿̓̈́́̾̏̑̾͋͐́͗͛̅̎̿̔̌́̍̅̂̀̿̓̐͐̍̆͒͋̐̔͋͊̏͂͘̕̕̕͢͜͞͝͞͠͞͝ͅǫ̨̢̧̢̢̡̧̢̛͙͉̲͓͙͕̱̲̭͉̭̘̞̬̪̺͓͙̙͔̟̜̹̠̖̗̠̳̞̱̙̤̲̼̯̻̞̹̭͚͕̖̣̤͚̻͙͓̲͉̺̻̝̗͇̲͔͍̗̜̦̮͈̈́͆̇̏͋̾͒͐͂̽͌̉̉͐̑̇͌͌͗̾̈́̂̉́͂́͌̽̀̀͌̌̈͒̀̀̃̒̊̑̄͛̂̓̐̔̓͌͗̅̑͊̏̈̉̉̇͆̐͒̽͑̽̚̕̚̕͘̕͜͟͢͢͢͟͠͡͠͠͡͡͠͝ͅͅn̯̳͍̭̟̝̞͕̣̠̦̰̜͉̮͍̰͕̻͖̫͍̘̮͂͌͆͂̾̇̓͛͋̓́̽̇̈͑̈͛͛̀̀̕͘͘͡͝ͅơ̢̧̡̨̧͚̮̯̝̠̜̱̩̰̖̭̥̼͓̮̜̥̼̼̺̯͇̳̟̞͓̭̭̣̣͙̭̹͉̲̘̭͓̭͎̪̭͕̱̹̬͔̒̌̇̉́͆̽̔̉͑̍͂̑̌̓̏̀̂̐̉͒͐̽̃̑͂̈̀̄̈͐̾̐̐̂̂̆̎͋͒̎̈́̑̍͗͛̏̕̚͢͢͝͝͠͝͡ͅn̨̧̨̡̢̡̧̡̢̡̢̨̢̛̛̛̻͇͉̰̠̙̟͇͖̘̹̞͕̟̦̦̻͇͙̟̲͚͎͎̩͇̻͇̲̩͇̻̰̥̝̹͖̼̝̱̦͉̩̙͎͈̟͔͖̞̰̭̜͙̺̭̳̦͍͓̫̓̐͗͒̈́̓̽̔̊̓̽̐̔̉̓̀̓̽̓̔̿̾̌̈́̏̓̈̆̈̐̽̓̓̐̉́͗͆̀́̒̓̃̎̇͊̈́͊͌́͂̒̄̓̿́̄̈́͋̎̋̊̇̽̏͂͑͘̚̕̕͟͢͟͢͢͝͡͠͝͝ͅö̪̳̳̺̖̼͙̭̻͉̺̲̖̙̭͓̲̲͎̟̹̫̝̞̤͎̩̬̱͓̣̬̘̺̮͍͚͉̟̩͍́͒̅̄͒͐̌͌̌͊̄̎̍̈́̋̆̔̀̐̐̊̂͒̍̍͛̏̉͌̎̌̂̅̍̐̀̉̒̒͌̿͛̚͘̕̕͜͟͢͢͠ͅͅn̢̖̠̠̺̫̱̘̹̰̗̔̎̇͌̾̀́̈́̋̎͌ỡ̡̢̢̨̛͔̱̜̣͔̠̱̠̬͙̫͔̫̘̦͎͚̺̤̦̖͈̠̥̭̤̱̟̺̤͈̯̤͖̳̺̟̞͎̟͉̹̖̝͕̟̩̼̟͚̲̮͇̪̝̹̮̊͒̎͒͒̆͐̊̓̉̒͆̽̎̎͒͐͌̄̑̓̏̈́́̓́̌̑͌̿͒͒̂̈́̌̄̐̊̄͋̽̓̍̓̌̏̿̈́̍̒͘̕͜͜͡͝͡͝͠͝͠͞͞ͅn̡̡̡̢̢̡̢̛̛̛͙̙͔̥̠͎̫̙̬̗̩̹̭̳͓͖̻͔̤͍̤͇̪̞̲̫͈͙͖̩̻͔̺̥̺̲̟̟̘̜͔͍͔̠̰͉͍̥̼̬̣̤̒͌́̒́̒̀͛̀̿̓̀̂͑́̓̒̒̄̒̓̉̊͆̉̇̅͐̈́̔̊̀̇̇̈̂̀̀̍̏͒͒͂̀͒́͋̓̈́͘̚͘̚̚͜͟͟͜͠͡͝͞͠͠͞ͅơ̢̢̧̢̧̙̗̻̗̹̭͓̱̣̳̘̰͇̝̤̮͖̤͙̳̫͈̦͕͙̠̪̼͓̭̼̻̣̦̯̬̼̠̳̳̖̱̳̯̼̭̙̙̹̤̜̹̘̾̐́̿̈̎̋̿̽͑͒͂̈͂̔͛̂̃͐̃̀̓̊̉̊͑́̇̅̿́͂̒̆̿̍̊͑͒̽̐̎̈̿͛̑̕͘̚̕̕̕͘͞͝͠͝ņ̧̡̛̩͙̦̳̰̞͙̳͇͕̯̪͇̟̣͇̫͚̳̗̻̝̯̘̳͎̣͔̲̟͋̔̇̈̀̿̊̋̉̇̀͂́̂͂̓̅̿̇̀̑͗͒̌̌̿̔̆͘̚͟͟͠͞͡͝o̙̲̭͒̿͠n̢̧̨̨̛̛͇̼̠̟̦͓̻̼̟̫̩̫͉̜̩͓̗͔͇̼͓̙̱̪̣̺͈̳̥̱̹͍̼̳͕̦̥̫̦̣̪̠̗͔̭͕͖̱͖͎͋̎̓̅͑̒͊̔̉̀̊̊̃͑̈́́̏͗̑͑̑͂̒̍̏̇͒͐̆̉̔̌̐̓̎̌͛̋̂̂̔̅̅̐̽̎͊̓́̒̽͋̒̂̌̈̊̚͘͜͜͟͜͢͢͟͟͟͞͞͞͡ͅͅơ̧̨̨͓̯̖͇͓̼͖̮̤̘̰̩̻̙̥̠̮̬̼͔͓̗̙͙͖̜͐̅̈̔̀̓̀͒̄͐̔̈̀̎̒̊̊́͐͌̓͗̋͂̚͢͜͜͝͡͠͝͞͠ņ̨̜̰̻͖̲͔̜̩̬̣͌̄͐̽̎̎̏̈́̽̅͘͜͠͝o͈͑n̡̢̢̧̨̛̛̛͈͓̜̱͓̦̼̻͈̗̫̲̯̜̘̖̹̘̼͕̫̳̦̣̙̺̹͚̩̱͖̻̦͋͗̓̂̄̽̆̊̎́̀̔̅̃̋͗̿͑̽̈̎̈́͌̉́̓̄͛́̉̇͂͂͜͟͝͠͞͞ò̱̳͖͇̗̎̒̀̽ñ̢̡̨̦̣̭͔̝̯̬͕̥̗̪̮̗̝̘͇͙͚̲͈͉̦͎͙̬͖͓̗̤̻̝̲̰͖̬̦̍̊̃͂̈͋̃̈̆͂͌̏̅̋̀̽́̓̊̃̾̏̌͆̈̾̂̄́̈̄̊͐̑́̉̎̚͘̕̕͟͟͜͟͟͞͞͠͞ͅͅơ̧̢̢̨̨̛̫̫̺̯̝̲̦͚̟͎̪̠͇̟̠̫̫͕̤̗̠̟̤͚͙̹̭̰͓͓̬̙̯̦̜̪̰̠̳̥̌́̇̾̎̌̀̃̇̇̓͋̐͑̑͒͑̓͊̽̿̀̔́̊̓̔̌́̊͐̑̋̄͗̍̽̌̌̊̋̃͒͘̚͜͟͜͠͝͠ͅͅn̢̨̧͔̬̦͓͍̞̬̙̳̱͇͖̰̘̱͇͓̟̠̺͍̘̳̼̣͓̞̟̞͉͚̳̯͇͚̫̝̦͕̭̟͍̦̈́͆͑͊͒̔͋̋̀̉͆̉̑̆́͊̔̎̐́̀͋̿͐͊͋̍̽̓̂̄̾̽͐̄͌͂͑̈̄̌̎̇̊̕̚̕̚͘̚̕͢͟͜͟͜͜͜͜͞͡͠ỏ̡̨̧̨̨̮̤̘͈̲̱̮̠̙͓̯̠̥͓̺͎̩̩͈͔͚̤̖̼̣̖͖̝͖̞̳͖̯͓͚̳͔̯̳̟͔̗͇̥̙̯̠̩̼̰̟̻͉̣͇̬̪̎͆̇̑͊̾̂͒̒̃̓͌̋̂̍̍͛̓́́̒̇͂̂̆̽͛̅̌̆͆̌̏͒̽͊͌̔̋͊̔̓̊́̌̍͒̿̀̓̍̈̀̐̀̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͢͢͝͝͝͠͝͡͡͡͝ͅͅn̨̨̡̨̨̧̡̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̠̙̘͇̰̜̦̖̟̖̯̙̹̟̲̝̹̺̗̞͇̰̠̲̠͚̩̖̘̣̖̭̦͍̹̳̬̮̘̼̫̮̬̫̮̲͕͔̤̠̥̪̼͕͉̳͖͎͋̐͊͊̂͑͆̿̏̍̂̽̈͋́̉͋̈́̔̾̓̂̐̍̆̃́̄̇̒̽͆͑̈́̔̃͑́̀̽̽̃̾͑͌̂͛̏̋̋̐͛̃̆̓̚̚͘̚̕̕͜͜͢͢͟͢͡͠͡͠͞͠͠͝͝ͅơ̢̧̨̗̙͓̬̥̖̮͙͇̬̹͖͕̮̮̼͔̦̹̰̙͔̙͇͇̞͍̪̜͓͙͈̖͍̱̦͕̲̳̞̦̝̮͇̪͎͌̿̐̐̍̌́̉̍̈̓̀̑̈́̏̌́̓̏͊̾̿̑̃̊̂̒̊͆̓̿̊̿͑̓̀̀͒̓́̃̃͗̿́͆̚͟͢͟͢͞͡͡͝͞n̢̨̡̨̨̛̝̩͉̰͚̯̲̫̰̖̘͖͕̤̖̮̖͍̺͚̗̳͈͔̳̱͙̙̭̻͔͎̘̲̰̋̓͌̅̅̍͗͒͋͑̔̋̒́͑͒̑̾̃̾͋̀̋̑̄̈̅̋̾̀̋̒̽͛̃̒͘͘̕̕̕͟͜͟͟͢͜͟͟͝͠͝͝͞͝o̢̢̢̧͇̖̖̬͓̞̺̯͓͖̻̠̗̟̖̗̰̤̞̱̣̟̣͉̝̼͓͖̮͖̱̞̬̥̥̳͕̹̰͊̇̐́̾̔̍̒̏̄͐͆̏̆̈̈́͐͆̽̅̌̇̀̉͌͑̾̓̓̋̌͐̃̐̒̊̈́̃̏̉͘͘͟͜͟͜͝͡͝͝͞n̢̡̡̧̧̧̡̧̛̗͇̥̥̙͎̤̼͈̘̗̘̫̦̗̰͇̝̪͇̻̭̩̪͕̟͈̥̺̙̝̩̱̭̯͈͈̥̱͚̰̮̥̘̺̭̦͔̬̞̤̼̝̻̹͖͓͇̯̙͆͐̑̀͒̓͛͛͊́͛̆̒͋̓̂̊͛̏̿͌̏̇̔̌̍̓͌͋̓̂̓̅̍́̇͂̈́̉̈̎͆̋̀̉͌̂̃̽̐̅̎̀́̂́͌̂̀̆̇͂̇̈̚͢͢͜͜͜͞͡͝͠͡͝͝͡͡͠͞ͅͅͅͅõ̢͎̹͈͎̙̙̱͔̓͐͊̅̍͗̉̕͜͠ņ̨̡̨̢̮̻̼͓͎͕͇͎̮̤̝̠̰̫̩͍̻̤̘̱͈̞̮͈͖̱͈̲̭̟̗̣̭͚̝͇̭̬̰̭̦̰̺̤̖͉̪͖̠̈́́̂̇͆̇͛̆̋̅̾̃̎̆̅͒̓͋̿͒̍̍̉̽̀̌̽̑͑̃̌̇̓͒̍̇̀̋̌̀̌̅̓̂̄̈̒̃͐̏̏̚͘̚̕͘͢͜͢͜͜͜͝͝͡͞ǫ̢̢̡̨̛̛̫̪͈̜̟̙͍̟͕̟̲̫͕͕̜̗̦̦̝̜̹͖̼͙̼̼̠̹̝̤͕͇̰̞̤̟̫̣͖̺̥̺̜̬̳͖͍̯͉̣̗͎͙̠̜̻̥̖̹̞͈̗̺͍̺̖̻͈̃͗̇́̊̊̎͒͛̏̎͑̌̌́͋͐͛̈́̀̀̐́̋̿̽̿̆́̈̌̑̔̾̆̏͐̒̔̅͒̀̿̈̌̀̋̄̌̍̌̓̍̄͊́͊̐̄̅̀̕͘̚̕̚̚͘̚̚̕͟͢͜͡͝͞͝͡͡͡ͅͅͅͅǹ̡̧̨͕̣̹̪̗̣̺̲͙̼͚̹̝̮̺̳̗͕̻̳̠͍̤͔̘̯̙͈̯̇̃̐̊̓̉̏̉͆̑̏͊͋̎̆͗͆̇̒̎̍̅̍̿͑͆̉̆̌̽̏͐̿̚̚͜͟͢͢͢͢͠͝ǫ̧̢̛̛̛̦͍̲̙͚͓̹̱͉̦͖̭̜̲͔̗̩̓͗̉̄̅̀̍͌̽̅̔͛̚͘̚͟͞͡͡ņ̢̢̡̥̘̣̖̺̥̰͍̘̞͈̫̯̘͎̤̬̜̥͖͉͙̪̖̠͙̥̩̳̱̜͎͖̘̺̖̯̗̙͚͚̺̥̼̤̜͖͇͚͂́͂̈́̔̎͌̉̓̈̀͂̅͌͌͌̎̔̿́̃̇́̍́̎͗̔́̇̋̈́̑͛̈́͂͐̎̓̃̓̀̑̂̔̚̕̕͘͘̚̕̚͘̕͢͡ͅͅǫ̡̢̦̲̯͇̲͈̝̼͇͇̱̫̬̺̲̟̥̜͛͋́̈̐͆͌̈̅͗́̽̔͊̂͑̚̕̚͜͝͝͡͡ͅñ̨̢̢̨̡̨̡̢̛̠̼̱̬̝͎̥̦͎̹̻̠̼͙̦͈̹̦͉̘̜͖͓̯̩̼̘͓̫̩̆͆̑͌̀́̋̿̊̓̓̓̄̃̋͋̅͑̏́͒̄̊̑͊̈͐̾́́̐̓͗̕͘͘͢͡͠ͅǫ̡̧̡̡͉̗͔̪̯̣̥̰͎̪̥̥̫͎̻̭̲͈͉̯̖̲͓̣͈̰̌͒͛̀͑̎̍̑̾̇͊̈͋̄̌̎̊̆̂̎̀̑͊̈͂̀͋̋̇͌̚̕͟͝ͅņ̡̢̧̨̨̡̧̢̨̢̧̛̹̹̗̖͔̲̼̝̠̤̙͎̤̭̙̥̖̭̲̖̙̭͉̗̝̹̣̹͉̪̪͕̪̬̞̩̖̪͔̲̻͎͔̖͎̥̗͖̞̣̘̏̒̾̓̆̿̓͑̈́͊̇̌̏͋̆̆͑́̀̃̎̃̿͆͑͛̀̇̂̃̂̄̍̉͒͆̋̒̓͛̂̏̃̿͐̃͛̓͛͛̔̽́̃̓̇͌͆͌͘̕͘͘̕̕̕͟͜͟͢͡͡͝͞͝ͅͅͅͅͅo̡̢̢̨̦̜̦̜̗̙̜̜̖͖̠̼͇̱͇̫̻̗̻̫͚̩͎̫̫̜̞̩͎̟̬͔̟̹̼̻̝̠̗͕̯͙̟̰͔̟̮͉͈̳̖̰͖̮̜̼̦̼̜͉̪̿͆̆͌̂̓̉̄̄̏̈́͒͛̾̉̓̈́̉̉͋̏̋̑̆̀̽̊̐̈͐̿͌͗́̊̓͑̀̆̐͋̐̇͂͋̑̏͛̽̂͋͌̋͛̒̍͊̎͋̔͊́̍̆̕̕͘͜͢͢͟͞͞͡͡͞ͅͅͅn̨̡̡̧̛̳͇͈̠͎͙͇͍̰̲͚̟͚͙̝̭̹̻͙̲̩̒͛͐́̒͐̑̐͊̀̌͆̉̋̌͛̆̎̆̔̓͊̉͛͑̅̕̕̕͢͜͢͟͟͝ͅo̧̧͕̝͍̬̣͍̪̖̱̻̞͇̝͊̇̽̂̉͆̈͛̎̌́̚̕͟͡͡͞͠ͅn̨͕̩̪̱̥͍͚̼͕͈̰͔̬̭̭̻̬̠͙̺̝̙͕͔͖̗̞͕͍̬̘̤̼̘͇̼̺̱̙͎̒͛͒͂͋͛͐̓͐͗̅͛̒̄̓͑́̍̈́̾̀̈̆̋͐̿͂́͐͊͆̀͆͑̈́̒̔͘̚͘͜͡͡ö̡̡̨̧̡̦̥̟̞̜͇̦͖̖͔̙̩̣͙̰̤͎̪̺̼͉̳̭͎͚̐̋̊̒́̏͛͂͌̈̇̌̿̑̑̋̀̃̀̌̈́̒̎̔͌͘̕͢͢͞͠͞͞n̬̄̅ͅo̻̤̭̖̐̂͛̆͛͋͜͢n̢̧̢̛̤̹̫͖̦̥̥̠͓̬̪̰̙̤̦̰̬͕̱͕̪̟͎̟̩͙͉̣̟̺̯̞̘̻͙̝̩͉̫͎̱̳̜̙̦̣̰͚̱͚̙̘͙͇͇̹̻͚͇̰͕͇͙̹̻̙͚̫͋́̐̈̏̿͂̋͛̆̏͆̈́̿̏̐͂̋͂̔̎̈́́̆̽̓̑́͂̎̑̆̍͋̃̅͆̈̊̀͊͂͊͋̃͐͆̂̒̎͊̄̓͋̇̍̉̀͆̾̎̊̆̆̐͘̕͘̚̕͟͢͟͟͢͢͞͞͝͠͝͞ŏ̡̧̡̢̧̨̧̰͍͍͚͉̬̰̮͉͚͕͙̲͇̹̼̞̗̲̻͙̦̱̭̣̭͓̭͓̩͙̯̬̙̤͈̫͔̪̣̻̟͉̻͉͔͖̠͋͑̀̊̀̊̀́͌͊̒̐̾̈́̎͆̆́̈̅͒͋̎̓̓̆̓̐̇̇̉̀̋̌̆̓̑̀̂̉͊̃͆͋̔͌̒͋̍͗̉̀̆̕̕͟͜͢͢͡͝͡͞ͅṅ̡̢̛̦̮͈̻͙̮̗̯̭̦̼͖͖̝̭̫͎͑̉̏̄̾̿͆̃̅̍̄͋̿͂͌̂̈̈́͜͟͝ǫ̡̢̛̛̼͕͙̯̟̻̳̠̞̮̜͕̣̗̼̞̞̯̺̟̭͓͍̥̤͕̝͕̤̭̥͕̪͍̜̞̗̤̜̼̭̗̗͉͕̗͆́͌̀͊͆̔̍͗̓̾͐̾́͊̎͛͐͆̑̃̽̓̈̎̌̄̉̍̀̏̎̊̋̾̿̔͗̅͂̑̋̅̉͛͊͘͘̕͢͢͟͠͞ͅ ņ̷̨̫̥̘̮͕̰͙̗̫͔̰̙̱̟͍̺̜̙͎̦̱͉̙̣͙̪̬̟̊̈͐͌͊̊̿͛̈́̔̌̂̉̽̓̃̎̐̈̑̈́̓́̍͂̌͐̒̾̋̃̔́̐̅͟͟͝͞͠ͅơ̴̖̤̮͍̲̰̗̱̮̹͍̘̥͍͂̊̑̓͆̒͂̍̄̄́̌͘̚͟͟͢͞͝͝͠ͅn̸̡̨͇̰̖͉̭̯͎̝̜̖̙̠̬̭̗̭̣̗̪͓̲͍̻̰̥̪̐̃̔̓̏̀̏̇̎̀̋̈́̇͒̈́͑͂̇́̀́̄͐͛̚͘̕̚̕͘͢͠͝͞ͅơ̴̛̲͖͚̜̝̯͈̣̩͙͙̮͎͎̫̯̱̺͎̙̪̖̩̪͇̬̱̺̞͓̤͍̯̼̥͇̗̹̱͓̰̯̙͍̞͉̱͇̳̦͙̣̖̮͉͚̅͊͒̈͒̄̀̍̔̇̑̽̾̒̔̃̽̉̿̓͗̉͑̄̀͒͆̑̈́͂̋͊͑́̅̑͛̔̓̌̀͐͐̋̄̆͐͗̽͌͌̊͋͛̚̕͟͜͜͢͟͝͡ṇ̵̩̬̳̰̙̗̝̰̯͍͍̫̤̗̮͇̺̫͕̹͖̳̦̣͚̰̜̘͎͍͓̘͙͓̲̫̤͔̯̑̌̍̒͑́̃̐̆̓͋̽̆̂̅̓̑̓͛͆̾̇̉̓͐̿̍̏̿͗̊̔̏̎͆̈̿̈́̂̓́̕͢͞͝͡͡͞ͅǫ̶̢͎̹̟̲̰̜̰͙̹̠͙͇̻͖̊̀̀̈́̅̋̉̉͂̈́͌͋̿̿͘̚͜͝͝n̷̨̡̡̢̡̧̛̰͓̖͖̟͇̮̗̖̖͍̳̯͙̭̱̠̞͍̝̙̟̮̗͔͇̝͙͙̲͓̳͍̝̩̙̳̓̓͒̅̾̉̑̀͒́͂̍͗͊̆̇́͛̋͋͛̎̃̌̏͂̇̀̀͌̔̀̓͋̄̿͘̚͘̚̕͘͟͜͜͜͝o̸͉̗̻̼̯͙̜̩̗͚̣̹͖͎̩͎̬̟͉̬͕͐́́͗̉̌̿͗͛̏̍̎͂̊̎͊̚̕͜͝͞͝ͅn̵̢̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̳̩͚̥͓̣̰͔̹͖͓̼̹̱͇̰̲̲̻͖͎̝̺͓͇̮̦͌̊͐̉̾̆̈́̊̈̊͆̆͋̈͂̔̊̋̀̒̒̅̎̈̉̏̈́̅̑̚̕͘͟͠͠͠͡ͅͅơ̴̡̧̛̠̯͖̱̹̬͖̬̘̬̩̗̻̬̖̲̫̣̟̜͓̹̤̩̝͈̈̌̽͊͛́͐̍͒̈́̒̊̓̍̓̍̑̏͆̃͋͒̉̓̓̿̑̚̕͘͢͢͟͜͝͠͠͞ņ̸̛̛̟̼̝̰͔̥̼̥͙͇̜̞̺͔̰̟̱̱̥̜͎̪͔̖̩̩̣̟͇̫͋̑̑̊̏͑̈̒̌̿̎̀̀͆͐̈́̆̅̊̂̒̍̂͗͗̈́̋͋̕͘̕̚͜͜͟͜͡͝͠͠͡ǫ̵̡̛̳̮̥̤͖͉͇̩̦͓̤̠͔̱̦̦̳̹̙̳̱͉͉̟̻̜̣̜̌̽͊̓̾͒̀̅̋͗̃̏̍̽̆̋͆̓̀͋̑̅̋̌̋̽̾͘͘͢͜͜͟͠͝ͅͅņ̶̧̧̳̥͉͕̞̮̖̞̩̫̹̫͚̹̞͈̣̯̱͙͎̞̰͖̳͓͖͈͕͓̲͕̤̤͓̼͈͔̣͇̠̠̲̤̾́̈͊̔͑̏̅͗͗͗̈́̆̓̉͂́̿̇̋̅̓͛̽̒͐̾͑͛́́̎̂͊͗̇̔͛͘̚͞͠ͅͅơ̴̡̧̨̛̺̳̦̱̟̻̭̗̺͈͉͇̜͖̱̞̜͎̺͕̥͚͈͚̜͈̱̼̝̹͈͈̤̈͋́̉̉͗͗̉͂͗͆̉̈́̉̓̋̆̄͊͂̉̾̿̿̓͐͆͛̎̆̉̏̒̕̕͝͝͝͝͞ͅņ̶̛̝̺͚̥̤̲͍͉̼͍͒̀̏̈́̂̎̀̈́͛͋́̍̑͡ͅợ̵̢̡̨̡̧̢̦̯̞̹͚͈̳͎̼͖̙͚̹̱͓̮̭͓̣̭̠̭̞̦͓͓̥̹͇̤̘̩̫͖͚̜̰̝̳̳̺̖̳̳̥̥̟̗͈͌̑̽͐͌̃̓͊͊̓̑̈́̈̀̾͆̔̋͗̊̍̿̋̀̆͒̓͒̇̌̃͋̀̃͑̊̒͋̀̅̈̇͆͛͑͂̀̃͛͑̔̕͘̚͘͘̕͟͢͜͢͢͢͝͠͝͞͠ͅͅn̴̨̨̢̡̡̧̛͉̙̬̙͎̖͍͇͚͖̦̭̝͈͇̥̰̭͎͓̲̩͓͓̤͍̖͎̙̟̱̦͇̺̮͇̘͒̈̓̓̄͆̓͋͌̐̇̎̈̇̈́̎͛̿̍̂̓͗̽́̉̌͂̽̀̀̓̆́̿͒̂̋̀̑͂̑͘̕͜͝͠ͅͅỏ̴̢̧̢̡̢̡̧͚̘̝̘̩̯̜͈̘̤̼͉̝̖̯̫̟̖͖̺̙̮̼̝̯̱̳̺̪͇̯̻̻̳̦̗͔̯͚̔̀͌̍̊̍̑͑͛̈̀̒̍̈́̿̒̽̓̈̋̈̆̊̌͗͋̔̓͒̋͋̓̋̓͊͑̿̏̀́̍̿͋̕͘̕̕͘͟͜͟͟͞͡͝͝͝n̷̢̡̨͓̘̬̹̙͇͉͙̫͉̠͚̖̳̦̜̭̺̠̫̠͓͙̫̮̳̠͙͇̙̮͉̯͖̤̙̠̥̙̝͖͈̻͉̬̤͇͕̙̫̍́̇̍̄͐̉̈́́̀̓̑͑̽͌͌͊̈̂̍͐́̌̃̌̽̈̈́̑̉̎̿͑́̀̑̅̂͛̇́͑̂̀̚̕͘̚͜͝͝͠ō̸̧̢̨̢̢̨̮̪̥̣̠̠̩̠͙͕͚̖̠̺͇̩͎̫͕̮̜̟̣̍̒͆͋̓̿̀̋̿͐̓̋̃̈̀͊͊̉̏̎͂́̆̑̌̾̈́͊̍̂͂͋̑̚͜͢͞͡͠͝͠͞ͅͅǹ̸̢̢̛̟̳̖̭͉̰͍̦͙͚̮̳̣̱̥̝͎̺̤͖͚̖̤̲̆͐͋̔̍́̊̉̐́̀͑̉̌́̀͐͂̐͐̏͋͐̿̄̈͒̂͘̕̕̕͘͟͢͞͠͠ͅo̵̧̧̨̧̡̺̝͔͓̠͉̩͚̰̺͚̫̗̦̗̠̯͕̲̺̞̗̱̝̼̫̼̝͍̱̼͆͂́̽͋̔̑̅̋̑̆̈̓̒̍̎̿́͂̐͑̂͆͛̎̈́̾͂̀́͛̿̑̍̕͘͘̚͟͜͢͡͞͞͝͠͞͡ņ̵̦̜̳̖̘͖̞̗̌̊̆͊̿̎̐̇̓͌͊̓ǫ̴̡̢̧̧̮̳̝͔͇̼̱̝͙̦̘̼̻̝̖̝͕̗̭͕͓̲̥̲̦͕͙͖̜̞̹̹͖̰͉̘̍̔͂̓̈̅̂̇̾̄̀͒̌͑̿́̂̇̓̄̾̔̈̃̑̃̀̈̉̑͒͌̍̿͑͊͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͡͝ͅņ̷̧̢̡̡̨̢̡̢̢̧̛̜̭̣͙̼̲̠͙̼̖͉̳͙͎͚̻̝͕̬̭̱̺̺͖̬̬͇̮͎̱͎͔͔̱͖͈͌̈́͊̏͋̈́͊̓̍͂͗̌͋͌̾̃̊̄̌̑̿̈͛̆̄̉̾̃̋̀͂̀͌͛̐̂̆̿́͌̏͛̒̏͐͒̊͘̚͜͢͜͢͠͠͡ͅơ̵̧̧̢̨̡̧̨̢̡̗̣̹͖̟̼̙̼̣̮̳̯͙͈͔̪͉̻͖͈͈͉̣̘̯̮͈̪̫̳̊͑̑͑̊͗̐̉͛͛͂̓̂̒͊̏̀̄̓̅̾̀̾͆̈̏̿͗̍̌̓̈̆͊̾͛͂̄̑͒̒͘̕͘̕͘͢͢͟͜͢͟͢͢͠͡͞͡͝͠͡ͅͅͅ ̷̧̛̫̟̜̝̮̲̥͖̮͈̪͙̤̟͈͓̦̖̦͉̥̮̼̎̅̂̃͊̾͗̍̆̉͊̍̽̔͆͛̃͘̕͜͜͡ẃ̵̨̘̹̲̗̞̘͇̗̰͙̪̻̪̦̼̰̭̫͖̰͈͎́̏̒́̂͋̀̐̇̿̎̇̃͋̈̐͗̏͘̕͘͟͝͡͠͠͞ͅh̵̨̛͎̹̩͖̥̱̲̘̱̺̲̜͔̠̤̰͓̙͍̹͚̹͈̻̤̪͆̒̊̓͌̈́̏͛̓́̑̀͛̄̿̐̈́͌̑̾͊̀̓̑̈̌̑́̓́̕͜͝å̶̢̢̧͈̗̱͙͎̻̠̫̯̹̘̹̘̳̻̝̩͓̲̺͖̙̗̺͓̜̤̝̋̊̊̌̽̀̒̀̌̆̀̆̉͛̒̉͐͛͂̿̐͊̚͜͡͠ţ̶̧̡̢̨̧̧̢̱̳̳̺̱͕͉͇͙̠͖͕̙͈̯̳̮̝͕̬̘͇̳͖̹̤̥̜̼̗̫̜̰̉̀́̅̇́̑̇͒̅̆̏̓̐͛̈͆̾̇̅̃̉͊̽̇̔̿͑͆̔̎̃͊͐̂̾̀̈͑̌̕͘͟͜͜͝͝ ̷̢̨̧̢̡̧̛͇̜͕̮̦̮̗̞͔̗̻̫͍͕̺͍̦̦̣͎̹̥̤̬̦̩̪̝̬̣̟̱͓͈̟͈̖̯͇̩̣̠̰͕͎͓̳̳͕̦̝͎̱̥͓͈͓͉̘̳̣̖̣͚̼̗͕̈̀̑̍̽̓̊͑̽̾̽̔̅̊͂͆̒̒̏͋͐͆́̽͐̈́̄͗̒́͐́͊͌̑́̆̑̽͋̀̉́̐̽̑̐̉̾̋͋̈́͛̂̾̽̾̏̾͌̇̎̅̾͊̿̎̒̕͘̕͜͢͞͝͞͝͡ͅͅt̷̨̡̡̧̨̧̢̛̛̫̲̯̠̙̗͙̮̬͇͎͉͚̱̟̗̫̣̪̪̯͉̮͉͔̟̖̞̲̗͓̪̯͍̻̝̰̘̖͓̲̟̭̳̫̍̆̿̈́͊͑͐̿͗̾̄͐̐̔̒̄̽̅̽̀̑̈͂̓̾̓̈͛̽̃̒͌̊̓̀̕̚̕̕͜͢͢͝͝͡͞͠͝͡͡ĥ̶̢̨͔͈̥͇̺̳̙̻̩̟̹̠̲̹͇̖̞̳͓̞̹̭͚̣̦̣̦̯͕̺͍͔̟̻͇̙͚̆̀́̓͂͗̈́̈́̀͊̿̉̒̇̑͛͊̀̇́̇̌͊̄͐́̿̕̚̕͜͟͝͞͠͡ͅͅe̴̡̧̛̛̜̫̼̟̯̤̪̲̙̫̫̯͈̥̥̫͙̹̙̤̞̰̭̹͔͔͉̟̟͛̀̌̿̈́̃̏̍́̉̽̋͐͐͛̌͑͂̾̐̏̽̔̀̉̀̈͑̑̃̌̾̄̔̐̽̕̚̚͢͜͟͜͜͡͞͝ ̵̨̧̨̨̮͍͉̥̦̫̺̯͍͍̬̻̜̲͓̩̣̝̠̫̯̭͕̪̫͍̲̖͚̩̹͚͖̠͍̩͉̲̺̎̀̑͆́̐͋̇͗͛̂̾̉̄̀̔̓͊̒̉̆͌́̾͐͑̔̇͆̿̊̾̑̑̄͐͋̕͘̕̕͢͢͠͡͞ͅḩ̴̡̛̞͚͍͙̣̥̦̱̣̠̺̞̩̫͇̞͈̲̜̦̬̰̙̣͈̳̳͓̬͇̗̺̫̳̪̼͍̗̽̉͋̓̀͌̐̌̓̊͐̈́̒̄̍͑̋̿̅͗̉̈̋̂͒̂̊̈́͂̄̀̚̚͘̚͞͝͝͞ͅe̵̢͙̭͕͖̣͙̳̮͕͚̰̗̮̺̦̱͍̹̞̫͖͚̥̫̻͙̞̅̍͛̔̋͆́̌̐̄̎̆̍̒́͆́̓̊̄́̐̈́̉̆̚͟͢͜ͅļ̷͈̩̳̙͙͇̭̙̻̱̞̻̲̭̺̬͎͙̬̖́̑̒͛̐̀̔́͊̂́̀̂̔̍̓́͆̃͒̀̀͘͘̕͢͢͢͡ͅl̵̡̟͔̜̥̬̥̫͍̱͕̥͎̪͓̺͙͕͖͕̟̣̽͊̑͐̌͊̎̉̓͂͌̀̍̎̿̂̅͗̕͢͝ ̷̨̨̛̳̜͓̱̰͎̦͕͎̬͎̟̭̦͖̰̱̣͔̯̹͚͎̞̫̝͈̹̟͙̐́̄̈́́͒̔̀̌̍̄̎͌̽̾̅͋̿͑̋̽̌͛̔̆̉̇̇͑̈́͋̆͊̽̕͞͝͝͡ͅͅͅḯ̵̡̢̢̢̨̢̛̛͕͈̰͇̣̼͇̝̮̤͎̪̜̩̹͙͍̭̝͍̞͈̞̰̺̰̭̲̤̰͙͙͙̫̮͉̰̝̩̳̺͎̺̪̙͔̤̦̜̦͎̼̤̼̾̏́̀̎́͊͋̏̀̇̿͊̾̈́̈́̈́͊̔͊̎̾͊̿̌̉̃̆̎̀̀̌̐͛̔̐̏̌͗̑̃̀͐͊̈́͒͗̆̎̂̕͘͜͟͞͝͠͝͝͡͞ͅͅs̶̡̧̺͎̖̙̖̤͔͎̪̤͎̥̤̮̯̘̯̫̙͔͍͕̘̯̦̱̼͖̣̣̯̻̝͕̈́̎͊̿̋̎̾̑̈́͐́̿̇̆͑̑̊͛͒̋̃̈͂̎̐̒͛̆̉̐̈͐͛̀̿̚͘͟͢͟͞͡ͅ ̸̡̧̨̢̺̮̖̙̥͈̯̤̣̤͓̜͎̪̘̰̅̑̎͒͐̓͒̈͋̌͐̑͊͐̃̽͂̒̎̚̚̕͜͡͝͡g̵̡̡̢̧̧̧̨̢̨̧̛̞̜͍̜͓̙͕̤̻͎̺̮̩̠͉͍̫͍̪̯̱͙͖̤͉̳̩͕̯̭͖̥͇̻̙̩̹̦̲͙͖͔̜̱̻̬̺̱̮̭̽̂́́̉̓͆̇̅̉͋͊͒̈́́͂͂̃̍̀̐̆̑͗̈́̇̒͛̋́̀͌̑̀̔̈̿̌́͛̏̀͊̂̑̐͒̍͒̃́̿́͘̕̕̚͜͞͝͡͝ǫ̴̡̨̧͕͖͖͚̼͕̳̼̻̮͉̲̪̝̼̟̫͙̙͎͓̯͕̼̹̰͎͇̲̠̟̪̃̏̇̔̏̏́̉́́͑͋̌͛̆̒̃̀͂̊̽͛̌̐͂̊͋̾̏̚͢͜͟͢͞͝͞į̸̨̛̱͈̩̖̞̮͍̪̬̟̯̬͙͍̥̙̱̱̥̯̺̙̜̺̠͓͍͇̼̦͕͔͓̦͈͎͖̘͔̬̈̇̊̇̓͂͌̾̌̈́̏̃͐̋́͐̈́̇̃͗̉̑̒͑̐̈́̇͂̓̈́͊͛̀͂̐͗̾͛̈͛̿́͆̔͌͜͟͟͡͝͝͠͞ͅn̷̨̟̝̯͕͇̰̹͙͌͑̋͗͋̔̔̑̑͟͜͡͠ġ̸̡̢̤̻͍͙̰͈͓̼͖͖̦̱̰͎͍͉̹̮̙̯̮̫̣̠̐̔̍̈́̒͂̊͌̀͆̀̋̃͂͑̄̓̎̚͟͠͝͝͞͡ ̴̨̧̢̛̛̯̟̹͈̱͓͓͕̫̗͔̳̮͉̖̭̼̹̖̻͚͉̈́̈͊̍͌̊̋́͑̑̔̍̒̇̄̍͛̍̈͛̍̈̈́́̍͑͘͘͢͟͝͠ͅͅơ̸̢̖̳͙͙̪͔͔̞̙̘͍̻̙̤̭̥͔͇͉̬̰̩͎̥̰̟̗͇̭͓̙͚̥̞̘͍̤̯̥̹͈̣̯̩̒͑̅͊̑͒̂̇̂̐̇͌̐̈̆̇̓̿̈́̊̑̒͐̇̄̅́̉͆̋̇͑̍̆̆̇̋͂̔̂̚̕̚̕͟͟͝͝͞͝͠͠ͅn̵̡̤̠͖̟̹̳͈̗͓̭̠͉̼̣̫͍͌͋̈́̃̓́͌̎̔̓̌̓̀̀̌͋̈͘͟͞ ̸̢̢̡̡̛̰̗̠͙͖͚̙͈̖̮̠̘̯͔͙̣͈͍͇͎͎̮̼͈̭̟͚͈͍̻̹͕̜̮̲̫̌̐̐̊̀́̀̂̋̔̿̐̒͛̿͐̓̂̀̆̀͆̈́́̉̓͛͑̏̐̾̄͊̈́͊̓̀̈́̄͋̍͘̚͘̕̕̕͟͟͟͟͟͜͟͞͠͝͡ͅț̴̢̧̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̗̗̜̩̜̹̳̘̠̣̫͉̮̫̣̹̼̗͚̼͕͇̼̞̠̭͙̱͓̗̙̭̜͇̣͈̲̿̂̑̀̂̀̍̌̽͌̑̑͂̆̆͐͌́͑̉̎̐͊̈̒̔͐̽̔̍͗̇́̍̏͑͗̚̚̚̚̚͢͜͟͝͝͠ͅh̷̡̧̨̥̫͈̗̟̭͍̹̺̹̬̩̱̺̝̣͖̙̭̮̣̮̪̙̙̙͉̰̩͎͓͇̪̲̠̖͍̬́̏̋͛̽̎͊͐̃̌̄̆̅͗͗͑͌͑̽̆̆̃̅͐̔̍͂͛͂̂̊̉̀͂̈́̋̅̚̕̕̚̕̕̕͢͢͠͝ͅi̸̡̨̢̨̡̨̛̛͙̜̯̭̰̭͍̱̼̠̪̜̲͎̰̪̼̞̠̞͈̪̥̣̜̯͈̟͚͙̩͎̣̤͖͙̖̹͈͍̫̜̙͊̓̿͂͂́̓͊̓̀̏̽͛͆̈́̎͆́͂͆̌̐̐̃̑̒͗̀̄̅͊̅̈́́̐̆͊̓͂͆̅̒̀͂̿͘͘͘̕͘͟͜͝͠ͅͅs̶̡̛̛̘͙̰̰̻̭̠̥͓̺̥̙͖̲̻͈͈̬̬̹͕̮̜̙͙̮̰̳̮͚̽̄̀̆̅̈́̉͑̃̿̇́̈́̄͛̈́͐̄̎͐͋͆͒̄͑͛͐̽̍̑̚͘̚͘͢͠͝͠ ̷̢̧̡̡̨̢̛͇̩͚̦̻̣̩̪͙̘̮̖̤͙͖̲̘̪̘̬̭̤͖͚̯͕͕̺̹̪̻̝̝̗̹̜͓̩̱̩̦̦̮̜͙̱͚̲̱̂͗́͊̎̽̎̀̎͗̑̎͑̏͂̏̄̀̐̉͗̔̇͌̒̐̑͆͐̏̽̓͛̄̀͛̋̆̈́̐͑̃̆̊͛̌̉͑̚̚̕͞͞͠͡͞͝ͅͅw̵̡̨̢̧̧̝̦̟̤̫̟͖̫͈̠͚͇̣͇͍̬̦͓͖̠̝̬̜̗͙͈̖͚͖̙͚͙̮̣̜̺̼̃͊̌͊͌́̀̿̈́̀̌̄̉̅̈́̐͋̽̈̔̽̐́̎͌͂̐̿̿̿̈̉̋̆́̉̌́͗̾̅̀͒̆͊̈͂̔̾̉̀̆͘͢͢͜͞͞͞ͅͅa̸̧̨̢̨̡̨̭͎̦̺̟̝̤̯̲̖̣̤̥͖͖͎͉̪̫̣̥̗̥͈̪̪̩̦͍̼̝̞̯̹̝̰͊̀̿͋̉̃̎̾͗̏̉̑̄̈͐̾̈́̈̾̇͑͆̒͑͗̃̀̎̏̿̾̂̈̒̾̒̇̉̚̚̕͜͢͜͜͝͡͡ͅs̷̨̨̡̛̮̼̖͖̫̭̫̱̦̝͉̥͈͚̻̩̔̾̎̏̐̈̃̔̇̃͒̈̿̽̊̄̆̉́̊̈̾͘͢͢͢͞ͅͅͅņ̸̡̡̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̪͙̥̖̳͇͍̞̲̪̪͎͚̯̺̹͎̦̰̗̖̲̬̫̯͉̟̞͚̰͔͔̫̺̣͖̠͙̘̮͎̀̏̿̍̑͑͂̑̆̌̽̾̈̌́̂͗͒̊͋̔͋͐̽̊̓̍͑͌̀̌̊̇͋́͑̍̑́̒̎̽̽̽̓͘̚͘͘͢͜͜͠͡ͅͅ’̸̨̢̧̥͚̘̠̦͔̯̲͍̘̱͔͇̜̬͓̔͗̎̀̒̃̀̽̾̉̀̃̓̊̈́͆͊̑͋̔̈́̚ͅt̴̨̧̢̛̙̝̥͉͖̘͚̝̻͙̝̺̜͕͙̞̭̦̬̰̩̬̀̀͒̏̓͐̀̌͒͊̋̅̅̊̍̈͒̔̀̐̂̐́͑̕͜͟͜͠ ̵̧̧̛̲̜̤͍͙̮͓͍̣̫̹͕̼̞͓̙̩̤̫̠̟̜̹̤̞̖͓̦̫͍̪̺̱͎͎̙̒͒̔̅̍́́́͛́̃̑̿̽̾̌̃̎̍̐͋͋̎̀͆̋̔͗͛͋̈́́̎̿̉̌̒͐́́̕̚͜͟͢͢͠͝͠͡ͅs̵̡̧̧͕̳̥͓͎̪̞̩͈̻̣͓̞̘͙̤̩̹̙̮̦̳͈̖̲̮̻̐̀̆̑̾̽̆̆̅̂̔͒̾̎̽̈́͋̓̄͂̕̕̚͢͝͡ͅu̷̡̨̨̫̹̹͕͎̫͓͉͈̳̜͔̣͇͖̦͙̼̦̫̜͖̝͖̰̩̹͖̹̖̒̌̾̆̋̿̾̋͂͒̎̔̍̈́̉̽̒̋̒̑͋̈̋́̅̑͋͌̚͘̚͟͢͡͝͡ͅͅp̴̡̡̨̧̛̖̰̮̝͕̼̟̲͔̯̬͕͙̬̻̖̜̰̱̾̋̇͆͂̂̋̿̃̉̾̌̎͐́̇̆̅̀́͛͐̆͗̂͘̕̕͢͠ͅp̵̛̼̗̖̞̩͍̟̗̙̱̫̩͙̱̪̜̭̩̦̖̀͑̆͗̿̓͗̋̃̋͋͛̍́̇͋̂̍̃́̕̚͜͟͡͡ͅͅơ̷̧̡̡̡̨͍̯̙̤̲̺͕͍̞̙̩̮̳̬̝̱̗̘̗̘͈̼̩̗̯̦̪̜͇̩̤̬̥͇̗̦͖͔͐̍̆͒̓͛̊͌̾͋̎̑̂̃̈̈́̉̔́̌̒͒̆̔̅͂̄̋̀̎͑̍̅̋̊͑̒̍̄̈͛͂̕͜͞͝͞ş̵̧̧̨̨̨̘͉̰̜̗͈͓̼̠̪̭̙̠̤͓͍̝̗͈͍̝̙̪̣̩̠̩͎̯̬͚͍͑̔͆͐̔̋̏͒͊̂͌̊̈́̐̃́͆̔̓̊̈͊̊͌͒̊̊̽̓̔́͜͟͟͞͝͝͠͡͠͡é̷̡̢̜̟͈̺͔̖͉̝̩͎̟̦̖̼̟͍̦̲͓̲͈̜͇̖̦̱͖̹͓͓̝̳͑̒͐̔̏̍̓̒̃͛̒͌͐̏̅͌̉̒̌͐̊̒̃̐͛̏́̎̄̃̌͑̉̌̕̕͜͜͡͝ͅḑ̷̢̡̡̛̰̰͍̜͚̙̺̻̗̗̗̦̼͙̣̲͈̯̥̻͎͉͈̦͍͔͎̬̹̮̩͎̖̻̀̅͌̓͋͆̈́̆͂̽̒̍̐̓͗̈́́͋̒͗͛͆̉͋̉͒̽͊͊̅̾̃́͊͗́͋͂̏̚͝͞͠ͅ ̶̨̨̳̠̜̗̣̹͚͙̰͈͚̲͈̥̿̉̎̃̈̉̂̒̓́̍͗̐͒̉͘̚͟͠ţ̴̧͚͎̜̘͔̫̮̼̱͕̭̭̺̼͇̫̟͔̭̜̱̯͈̼̙̻͍̦͚͖̝̮̫͓̯̤̿̐̀̈͂̂̑̆̓̎̓̇̏̂͌̄́̄̋͒͒̎̇̔̂̊͑̐̃̅́͆̚̕̚̕͘͢͟͜͟͞͠͡͝͞͠͞ͅơ̴̢̨̧̤̼̰͇̳̙̥̬͓̞͎͇͖͖͖͇͔̯̫̳̰̯͇͖̘̣̳̪͇̠̤͔͇̄̌͆̊͒̓̃͛̑̎͛́̐̈́͆̊͒͐̉̽̈̑̀̔̄̅͂̔͗̽̐̎̚̕͟͜͟͢͞͠͡ ̴̢̢̡̲̖̬͇͎͕̭̩̱̯̺̦͚̟͖̗̞̹̞͖̳̦̭̗̘̟̦͚̠̥̈͑̇́̉̈́̓̐̉͆̓̋̊͛͌̂͂̎̈́̐̍͐́̍͘̕͡͠͝h̴̡̢̡̢̛͕̩̪̯̝̰̪̳̲̼͎̪̲͙͎͈̮̣̭͉̹͕͓̭͎̬͕̬͎͚͚̱͔͖̣̋̀̿̓͆́̑̊̅̂̇̀͗̉̾̋̋̓̀͑̇̌̐́̑̑̈̽͋̏͗͂͑̾̒̈́̌̓̕͘͘̕͜͟͜͜͞͡͝͞͠͞  
ņ̷̨̫̥̘̮͕̰͙̗̫͔̰̙̱̟͍̺̜̙͎̦̱͉̙̣͙̪̬̟̊̈͐͌͊̊̿͛̈́̔̌̂̉̽̓̃̎̐̈̑̈́̓́̍͂̌͐̒̾̋̃̔́̐̅͟͟͝͞͠ͅơ̴̖̤̮͍̲̰̗̱̮̹͍̘̥͍͂̊̑̓͆̒͂̍̄̄́̌͘̚͟͟͢͞͝͝͠ͅn̸̡̨͇̰̖͉̭̯͎̝̜̖̙̠̬̭̗̭̣̗̪͓̲͍̻̰̥̪̐̃̔̓̏̀̏̇̎̀̋̈́̇͒̈́͑͂̇́̀́̄͐͛̚͘̕̚̕͘͢͠͝͞ͅơ̴̛̲͖͚̜̝̯͈̣̩͙͙̮͎͎̫̯̱̺͎̙̪̖̩̪͇̬̱̺̞͓̤͍̯̼̥͇̗̹̱͓̰̯̙͍̞͉̱͇̳̦͙̣̖̮͉͚̅͊͒̈͒̄̀̍̔̇̑̽̾̒̔̃̽̉̿̓͗̉͑̄̀͒͆̑̈́͂̋͊͑́̅̑͛̔̓̌̀͐͐̋̄̆͐͗̽͌͌̊͋͛̚̕͟͜͜͢͟͝͡ṇ̵̩̬̳̰̙̗̝̰̯͍͍̫̤̗̮͇̺̫͕̹͖̳̦̣͚̰̜̘͎͍͓̘͙͓̲̫̤͔̯̑̌̍̒͑́̃̐̆̓͋̽̆̂̅̓̑̓͛͆̾̇̉̓͐̿̍̏̿͗̊̔̏̎͆̈̿̈́̂̓́̕͢͞͝͡͡͞ͅǫ̶̢͎̹̟̲̰̜̰͙̹̠͙͇̻͖̊̀̀̈́̅̋̉̉͂̈́͌͋̿̿͘̚͜͝͝n̷̨̡̡̢̡̧̛̰͓̖͖̟͇̮̗̖̖͍̳̯͙̭̱̠̞͍̝̙̟̮̗͔͇̝͙͙̲͓̳͍̝̩̙̳̓̓͒̅̾̉̑̀͒́͂̍͗͊̆̇́͛̋͋͛̎̃̌̏͂̇̀̀͌̔̀̓͋̄̿͘̚͘̚̕͘͟͜͜͜͝o̸͉̗̻̼̯͙̜̩̗͚̣̹͖͎̩͎̬̟͉̬͕͐́́͗̉̌̿͗͛̏̍̎͂̊̎͊̚̕͜͝͞͝ͅn̵̢̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̳̩͚̥͓̣̰͔̹͖͓̼̹̱͇̰̲̲̻͖͎̝̺͓͇̮̦͌̊͐̉̾̆̈́̊̈̊͆̆͋̈͂̔̊̋̀̒̒̅̎̈̉̏̈́̅̑̚̕͘͟͠͠͠͡ͅͅơ̴̡̧̛̠̯͖̱̹̬͖̬̘̬̩̗̻̬̖̲̫̣̟̜͓̹̤̩̝͈̈̌̽͊͛́͐̍͒̈́̒̊̓̍̓̍̑̏͆̃͋͒̉̓̓̿̑̚̕͘͢͢͟͜͝͠͠͞ņ̸̛̛̟̼̝̰͔̥̼̥͙͇̜̞̺͔̰̟̱̱̥̜͎̪͔̖̩̩̣̟͇̫͋̑̑̊̏͑̈̒̌̿̎̀̀͆͐̈́̆̅̊̂̒̍̂͗͗̈́̋͋̕͘̕̚͜͜͟͜͡͝͠͠͡ǫ̵̡̛̳̮̥̤͖͉͇̩̦͓̤̠͔̱̦̦̳̹̙̳̱͉͉̟̻̜̣̜̌̽͊̓̾͒̀̅̋͗̃̏̍̽̆̋͆̓̀͋̑̅̋̌̋̽̾͘͘͢͜͜͟͠͝ͅͅņ̶̧̧̳̥͉͕̞̮̖̞̩̫̹̫͚̹̞͈̣̯̱͙͎̞̰͖̳͓͖͈͕͓̲͕̤̤͓̼͈͔̣͇̠̠̲̤̾́̈͊̔͑̏̅͗͗͗̈́̆̓̉͂́̿̇̋̅̓͛̽̒͐̾͑͛́́̎̂͊͗̇̔͛͘̚͞͠ͅͅơ̴̡̧̨̛̺̳̦̱̟̻̭̗̺͈͉͇̜͖̱̞̜͎̺͕̥͚͈͚̜͈̱̼̝̹͈͈̤̈͋́̉̉͗͗̉͂͗͆̉̈́̉̓̋̆̄͊͂̉̾̿̿̓͐͆͛̎̆̉̏̒̕̕͝͝͝͝͞ͅņ̶̛̝̺͚̥̤̲͍͉̼͍͒̀̏̈́̂̎̀̈́͛͋́̍̑͡ͅợ̵̢̡̨̡̧̢̦̯̞̹͚͈̳͎̼͖̙͚̹̱͓̮̭͓̣̭̠̭̞̦͓͓̥̹͇̤̘̩̫͖͚̜̰̝̳̳̺̖̳̳̥̥̟̗͈͌̑̽͐͌̃̓͊͊̓̑̈́̈̀̾͆̔̋͗̊̍̿̋̀̆͒̓͒̇̌̃͋̀̃͑̊̒͋̀̅̈̇͆͛͑͂̀̃͛͑̔̕͘̚͘͘̕͟͢͜͢͢͢͝͠͝͞͠ͅͅn̴̨̨̢̡̡̧̛͉̙̬̙͎̖͍͇͚͖̦̭̝͈͇̥̰̭͎͓̲̩͓͓̤͍̖͎̙̟̱̦͇̺̮͇̘͒̈̓̓̄͆̓͋͌̐̇̎̈̇̈́̎͛̿̍̂̓͗̽́̉̌͂̽̀̀̓̆́̿͒̂̋̀̑͂̑͘̕͜͝͠ͅͅỏ̴̢̧̢̡̢̡̧͚̘̝̘̩̯̜͈̘̤̼͉̝̖̯̫̟̖͖̺̙̮̼̝̯̱̳̺̪͇̯̻̻̳̦̗͔̯͚̔̀͌̍̊̍̑͑͛̈̀̒̍̈́̿̒̽̓̈̋̈̆̊̌͗͋̔̓͒̋͋̓̋̓͊͑̿̏̀́̍̿͋̕͘̕̕͘͟͜͟͟͞͡͝͝͝n̷̢̡̨͓̘̬̹̙͇͉͙̫͉̠͚̖̳̦̜̭̺̠̫̠͓͙̫̮̳̠͙͇̙̮͉̯͖̤̙̠̥̙̝͖͈̻͉̬̤͇͕̙̫̍́̇̍̄͐̉̈́́̀̓̑͑̽͌͌͊̈̂̍͐́̌̃̌̽̈̈́̑̉̎̿͑́̀̑̅̂͛̇́͑̂̀̚̕͘̚͜͝͝͠ō̸̧̢̨̢̢̨̮̪̥̣̠̠̩̠͙͕͚̖̠̺͇̩͎̫͕̮̜̟̣̍̒͆͋̓̿̀̋̿͐̓̋̃̈̀͊͊̉̏̎͂́̆̑̌̾̈́͊̍̂͂͋̑̚͜͢͞͡͠͝͠͞ͅͅǹ̸̢̢̛̟̳̖̭͉̰͍̦͙͚̮̳̣̱̥̝͎̺̤͖͚̖̤̲̆͐͋̔̍́̊̉̐́̀͑̉̌́̀͐͂̐͐̏͋͐̿̄̈͒̂͘̕̕̕͘͟͢͞͠͠ͅo̵̧̧̨̧̡̺̝͔͓̠͉̩͚̰̺͚̫̗̦̗̠̯͕̲̺̞̗̱̝̼̫̼̝͍̱̼͆͂́̽͋̔̑̅̋̑̆̈̓̒̍̎̿́͂̐͑̂͆͛̎̈́̾͂̀́͛̿̑̍̕͘͘̚͟͜͢͡͞͞͝͠͞͡ņ̵̦̜̳̖̘͖̞̗̌̊̆͊̿̎̐̇̓͌͊̓ǫ̴̡̢̧̧̮̳̝͔͇̼̱̝͙̦̘̼̻̝̖̝͕̗̭͕͓̲̥̲̦͕͙͖̜̞̹̹͖̰͉̘̍̔͂̓̈̅̂̇̾̄̀͒̌͑̿́̂̇̓̄̾̔̈̃̑̃̀̈̉̑͒͌̍̿͑͊͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͡͝ͅņ̷̧̢̡̡̨̢̡̢̢̧̛̜̭̣͙̼̲̠͙̼̖͉̳͙͎͚̻̝͕̬̭̱̺̺͖̬̬͇̮͎̱͎͔͔̱͖͈͌̈́͊̏͋̈́͊̓̍͂͗̌͋͌̾̃̊̄̌̑̿̈͛̆̄̉̾̃̋̀͂̀͌͛̐̂̆̿́͌̏͛̒̏͐͒̊͘̚͜͢͜͢͠͠͡ͅơ̵̧̧̢̨̡̧̨̢̡̗̣̹͖̟̼̙̼̣̮̳̯͙͈͔̪͉̻͖͈͈͉̣̘̯̮͈̪̫̳̊͑̑͑̊͗̐̉͛͛͂̓̂̒͊̏̀̄̓̅̾̀̾͆̈̏̿͗̍̌̓̈̆͊̾͛͂̄̑͒̒͘̕͘̕͘͢͢͟͜͢͟͢͢͠͡͞͡͝͠͡ͅͅͅ ̷̧̛̫̟̜̝̮̲̥͖̮͈̪͙̤̟͈͓̦̖̦͉̥̮̼̎̅̂̃͊̾͗̍̆̉͊̍̽̔͆͛̃͘̕͜͜͡ẃ̵̨̘̹̲̗̞̘͇̗̰͙̪̻̪̦̼̰̭̫͖̰͈͎́̏̒́̂͋̀̐̇̿̎̇̃͋̈̐͗̏͘̕͘͟͝͡͠͠͞ͅh̵̨̛͎̹̩͖̥̱̲̘̱̺̲̜͔̠̤̰͓̙͍̹͚̹͈̻̤̪͆̒̊̓͌̈́̏͛̓́̑̀͛̄̿̐̈́͌̑̾͊̀̓̑̈̌̑́̓́̕͜͝å̶̢̢̧͈̗̱͙͎̻̠̫̯̹̘̹̘̳̻̝̩͓̲̺͖̙̗̺͓̜̤̝̋̊̊̌̽̀̒̀̌̆̀̆̉͛̒̉͐͛͂̿̐͊̚͜͡͠ţ̶̧̡̢̨̧̧̢̱̳̳̺̱͕͉͇͙̠͖͕̙͈̯̳̮̝͕̬̘͇̳͖̹̤̥̜̼̗̫̜̰̉̀́̅̇́̑̇͒̅̆̏̓̐͛̈͆̾̇̅̃̉͊̽̇̔̿͑͆̔̎̃͊͐̂̾̀̈͑̌̕͘͟͜͜͝͝ ̷̢̨̧̢̡̧̛͇̜͕̮̦̮̗̞͔̗̻̫͍͕̺͍̦̦̣͎̹̥̤̬̦̩̪̝̬̣̟̱͓͈̟͈̖̯͇̩̣̠̰͕͎͓̳̳͕̦̝͎̱̥͓͈͓͉̘̳̣̖̣͚̼̗͕̈̀̑̍̽̓̊͑̽̾̽̔̅̊͂͆̒̒̏͋͐͆́̽͐̈́̄͗̒́͐́͊͌̑́̆̑̽͋̀̉́̐̽̑̐̉̾̋͋̈́͛̂̾̽̾̏̾͌̇̎̅̾͊̿̎̒̕͘̕͜͢͞͝͞͝͡ͅͅt̷̨̡̡̧̨̧̢̛̛̫̲̯̠̙̗͙̮̬͇͎͉͚̱̟̗̫̣̪̪̯͉̮͉͔̟̖̞̲̗͓̪̯͍̻̝̰̘̖͓̲̟̭̳̫̍̆̿̈́͊͑͐̿͗̾̄͐̐̔̒̄̽̅̽̀̑̈͂̓̾̓̈͛̽̃̒͌̊̓̀̕̚̕̕͜͢͢͝͝͡͞͠͝͡͡ĥ̶̢̨͔͈̥͇̺̳̙̻̩̟̹̠̲̹͇̖̞̳͓̞̹̭͚̣̦̣̦̯͕̺͍͔̟̻͇̙͚̆̀́̓͂͗̈́̈́̀͊̿̉̒̇̑͛͊̀̇́̇̌͊̄͐́̿̕̚̕͜͟͝͞͠͡ͅͅe̴̡̧̛̛̜̫̼̟̯̤̪̲̙̫̫̯͈̥̥̫͙̹̙̤̞̰̭̹͔͔͉̟̟͛̀̌̿̈́̃̏̍́̉̽̋͐͐͛̌͑͂̾̐̏̽̔̀̉̀̈͑̑̃̌̾̄̔̐̽̕̚̚͢͜͟͜͜͡͞͝ ̵̨̧̨̨̮͍͉̥̦̫̺̯͍͍̬̻̜̲͓̩̣̝̠̫̯̭͕̪̫͍̲̖͚̩̹͚͖̠͍̩͉̲̺̎̀̑͆́̐͋̇͗͛̂̾̉̄̀̔̓͊̒̉̆͌́̾͐͑̔̇͆̿̊̾̑̑̄͐͋̕͘̕̕͢͢͠͡͞ͅḩ̴̡̛̞͚͍͙̣̥̦̱̣̠̺̞̩̫͇̞͈̲̜̦̬̰̙̣͈̳̳͓̬͇̗̺̫̳̪̼͍̗̽̉͋̓̀͌̐̌̓̊͐̈́̒̄̍͑̋̿̅͗̉̈̋̂͒̂̊̈́͂̄̀̚̚͘̚͞͝͝͞ͅe̵̢͙̭͕͖̣͙̳̮͕͚̰̗̮̺̦̱͍̹̞̫͖͚̥̫̻͙̞̅̍͛̔̋͆́̌̐̄̎̆̍̒́͆́̓̊̄́̐̈́̉̆̚͟͢͜ͅļ̷͈̩̳̙͙͇̭̙̻̱̞̻̲̭̺̬͎͙̬̖́̑̒͛̐̀̔́͊̂́̀̂̔̍̓́͆̃͒̀̀͘͘̕͢͢͢͡ͅl̵̡̟͔̜̥̬̥̫͍̱͕̥͎̪͓̺͙͕͖͕̟̣̽͊̑͐̌͊̎̉̓͂͌̀̍̎̿̂̅͗̕͢͝ ̷̨̨̛̳̜͓̱̰͎̦͕͎̬͎̟̭̦͖̰̱̣͔̯̹͚͎̞̫̝͈̹̟͙̐́̄̈́́͒̔̀̌̍̄̎͌̽̾̅͋̿͑̋̽̌͛̔̆̉̇̇͑̈́͋̆͊̽̕͞͝͝͡ͅͅͅḯ̵̡̢̢̢̨̢̛̛͕͈̰͇̣̼͇̝̮̤͎̪̜̩̹͙͍̭̝͍̞͈̞̰̺̰̭̲̤̰͙͙͙̫̮͉̰̝̩̳̺͎̺̪̙͔̤̦̜̦͎̼̤̼̾̏́̀̎́͊͋̏̀̇̿͊̾̈́̈́̈́͊̔͊̎̾͊̿̌̉̃̆̎̀̀̌̐͛̔̐̏̌͗̑̃̀͐͊̈́͒͗̆̎̂̕͘͜͟͞͝͠͝͝͡͞ͅͅs̶̡̧̺͎̖̙̖̤͔͎̪̤͎̥̤̮̯̘̯̫̙͔͍͕̘̯̦̱̼͖̣̣̯̻̝͕̈́̎͊̿̋̎̾̑̈́͐́̿̇̆͑̑̊͛͒̋̃̈͂̎̐̒͛̆̉̐̈͐͛̀̿̚͘͟͢͟͞͡ͅ ̸̡̧̨̢̺̮̖̙̥͈̯̤̣̤͓̜͎̪̘̰̅̑̎͒͐̓͒̈͋̌͐̑͊͐̃̽͂̒̎̚̚̕͜͡͝͡g̵̡̡̢̧̧̧̨̢̨̧̛̞̜͍̜͓̙͕̤̻͎̺̮̩̠͉͍̫͍̪̯̱͙͖̤͉̳̩͕̯̭͖̥͇̻̙̩̹̦̲͙͖͔̜̱̻̬̺̱̮̭̽̂́́̉̓͆̇̅̉͋͊͒̈́́͂͂̃̍̀̐̆̑͗̈́̇̒͛̋́̀͌̑̀̔̈̿̌́͛̏̀͊̂̑̐͒̍͒̃́̿́͘̕̕̚͜͞͝͡͝ǫ̴̡̨̧͕͖͖͚̼͕̳̼̻̮͉̲̪̝̼̟̫͙̙͎͓̯͕̼̹̰͎͇̲̠̟̪̃̏̇̔̏̏́̉́́͑͋̌͛̆̒̃̀͂̊̽͛̌̐͂̊͋̾̏̚͢͜͟͢͞͝͞į̸̨̛̱͈̩̖̞̮͍̪̬̟̯̬͙͍̥̙̱̱̥̯̺̙̜̺̠͓͍͇̼̦͕͔͓̦͈͎͖̘͔̬̈̇̊̇̓͂͌̾̌̈́̏̃͐̋́͐̈́̇̃͗̉̑̒͑̐̈́̇͂̓̈́͊͛̀͂̐͗̾͛̈͛̿́͆̔͌͜͟͟͡͝͝͠͞ͅn̷̨̟̝̯͕͇̰̹͙͌͑̋͗͋̔̔̑̑͟͜͡͠ġ̸̡̢̤̻͍͙̰͈͓̼͖͖̦̱̰͎͍͉̹̮̙̯̮̫̣̠̐̔̍̈́̒͂̊͌̀͆̀̋̃͂͑̄̓̎̚͟͠͝͝͞͡ ̴̨̧̢̛̛̯̟̹͈̱͓͓͕̫̗͔̳̮͉̖̭̼̹̖̻͚͉̈́̈͊̍͌̊̋́͑̑̔̍̒̇̄̍͛̍̈͛̍̈̈́́̍͑͘͘͢͟͝͠ͅͅơ̸̢̖̳͙͙̪͔͔̞̙̘͍̻̙̤̭̥͔͇͉̬̰̩͎̥̰̟̗͇̭͓̙͚̥̞̘͍̤̯̥̹͈̣̯̩̒͑̅͊̑͒̂̇̂̐̇͌̐̈̆̇̓̿̈́̊̑̒͐̇̄̅́̉͆̋̇͑̍̆̆̇̋͂̔̂̚̕̚̕͟͟͝͝͞͝͠͠ͅn̵̡̤̠͖̟̹̳͈̗͓̭̠͉̼̣̫͍͌͋̈́̃̓́͌̎̔̓̌̓̀̀̌͋̈͘͟͞ ̸̢̢̡̡̛̰̗̠͙͖͚̙͈̖̮̠̘̯͔͙̣͈͍͇͎͎̮̼͈̭̟͚͈͍̻̹͕̜̮̲̫̌̐̐̊̀́̀̂̋̔̿̐̒͛̿͐̓̂̀̆̀͆̈́́̉̓͛͑̏̐̾̄͊̈́͊̓̀̈́̄͋̍͘̚͘̕̕̕͟͟͟͟͟͜͟͞͠͝͡ͅț̴̢̧̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̗̗̜̩̜̹̳̘̠̣̫͉̮̫̣̹̼̗͚̼͕͇̼̞̠̭͙̱͓̗̙̭̜͇̣͈̲̿̂̑̀̂̀̍̌̽͌̑̑͂̆̆͐͌́͑̉̎̐͊̈̒̔͐̽̔̍͗̇́̍̏͑͗̚̚̚̚̚͢͜͟͝͝͠ͅh̷̡̧̨̥̫͈̗̟̭͍̹̺̹̬̩̱̺̝̣͖̙̭̮̣̮̪̙̙̙͉̰̩͎͓͇̪̲̠̖͍̬́̏̋͛̽̎͊͐̃̌̄̆̅͗͗͑͌͑̽̆̆̃̅͐̔̍͂͛͂̂̊̉̀͂̈́̋̅̚̕̕̚̕̕̕͢͢͠͝ͅi̸̡̨̢̨̡̨̛̛͙̜̯̭̰̭͍̱̼̠̪̜̲͎̰̪̼̞̠̞͈̪̥̣̜̯͈̟͚͙̩͎̣̤͖͙̖̹͈͍̫̜̙͊̓̿͂͂́̓͊̓̀̏̽͛͆̈́̎͆́͂͆̌̐̐̃̑̒͗̀̄̅͊̅̈́́̐̆͊̓͂͆̅̒̀͂̿͘͘͘̕͘͟͜͝͠ͅͅs̶̡̛̛̘͙̰̰̻̭̠̥͓̺̥̙͖̲̻͈͈̬̬̹͕̮̜̙͙̮̰̳̮͚̽̄̀̆̅̈́̉͑̃̿̇́̈́̄͛̈́͐̄̎͐͋͆͒̄͑͛͐̽̍̑̚͘̚͘͢͠͝͠ ̷̢̧̡̡̨̢̛͇̩͚̦̻̣̩̪͙̘̮̖̤͙͖̲̘̪̘̬̭̤͖͚̯͕͕̺̹̪̻̝̝̗̹̜͓̩̱̩̦̦̮̜͙̱͚̲̱̂͗́͊̎̽̎̀̎͗̑̎͑̏͂̏̄̀̐̉͗̔̇͌̒̐̑͆͐̏̽̓͛̄̀͛̋̆̈́̐͑̃̆̊͛̌̉͑̚̚̕͞͞͠͡͞͝ͅͅw̵̡̨̢̧̧̝̦̟̤̫̟͖̫͈̠͚͇̣͇͍̬̦͓͖̠̝̬̜̗͙͈̖͚͖̙͚͙̮̣̜̺̼̃͊̌͊͌́̀̿̈́̀̌̄̉̅̈́̐͋̽̈̔̽̐́̎͌͂̐̿̿̿̈̉̋̆́̉̌́͗̾̅̀͒̆͊̈͂̔̾̉̀̆͘͢͢͜͞͞͞ͅͅa̸̧̨̢̨̡̨̭͎̦̺̟̝̤̯̲̖̣̤̥͖͖͎͉̪̫̣̥̗̥͈̪̪̩̦͍̼̝̞̯̹̝̰͊̀̿͋̉̃̎̾͗̏̉̑̄̈͐̾̈́̈̾̇͑͆̒͑͗̃̀̎̏̿̾̂̈̒̾̒̇̉̚̚̕͜͢͜͜͝͡͡ͅs̷̨̨̡̛̮̼̖͖̫̭̫̱̦̝͉̥͈͚̻̩̔̾̎̏̐̈̃̔̇̃͒̈̿̽̊̄̆̉́̊̈̾͘͢͢͢͞ͅͅͅņ̸̡̡̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̪͙̥̖̳͇͍̞̲̪̪͎͚̯̺̹͎̦̰̗̖̲̬̫̯͉̟̞͚̰͔͔̫̺̣͖̠͙̘̮͎̀̏̿̍̑͑͂̑̆̌̽̾̈̌́̂͗͒̊͋̔͋͐̽̊̓̍͑͌̀̌̊̇͋́͑̍̑́̒̎̽̽̽̓͘̚͘͘͢͜͜͠͡ͅͅ’̸̨̢̧̥͚̘̠̦͔̯̲͍̘̱͔͇̜̬͓̔͗̎̀̒̃̀̽̾̉̀̃̓̊̈́͆͊̑͋̔̈́̚ͅt̴̨̧̢̛̙̝̥͉͖̘͚̝̻͙̝̺̜͕͙̞̭̦̬̰̩̬̀̀͒̏̓͐̀̌͒͊̋̅̅̊̍̈͒̔̀̐̂̐́͑̕͜͟͜͠ ̵̧̧̛̲̜̤͍͙̮͓͍̣̫̹͕̼̞͓̙̩̤̫̠̟̜̹̤̞̖͓̦̫͍̪̺̱͎͎̙̒͒̔̅̍́́́͛́̃̑̿̽̾̌̃̎̍̐͋͋̎̀͆̋̔͗͛͋̈́́̎̿̉̌̒͐́́̕̚͜͟͢͢͠͝͠͡ͅs̵̡̧̧͕̳̥͓͎̪̞̩͈̻̣͓̞̘͙̤̩̹̙̮̦̳͈̖̲̮̻̐̀̆̑̾̽̆̆̅̂̔͒̾̎̽̈́͋̓̄͂̕̕̚͢͝͡ͅu̷̡̨̨̫̹̹͕͎̫͓͉͈̳̜͔̣͇͖̦͙̼̦̫̜͖̝͖̰̩̹͖̹̖̒̌̾̆̋̿̾̋͂͒̎̔̍̈́̉̽̒̋̒̑͋̈̋́̅̑͋͌̚͘̚͟͢͡͝͡ͅͅp̴̡̡̨̧̛̖̰̮̝͕̼̟̲͔̯̬͕͙̬̻̖̜̰̱̾̋̇͆͂̂̋̿̃̉̾̌̎͐́̇̆̅̀́͛͐̆͗̂͘̕̕͢͠ͅp̵̛̼̗̖̞̩͍̟̗̙̱̫̩͙̱̪̜̭̩̦̖̀͑̆͗̿̓͗̋̃̋͋͛̍́̇͋̂̍̃́̕̚͜͟͡͡ͅͅơ̷̧̡̡̡̨͍̯̙̤̲̺͕͍̞̙̩̮̳̬̝̱̗̘̗̘͈̼̩̗̯̦̪̜͇̩̤̬̥͇̗̦͖͔͐̍̆͒̓͛̊͌̾͋̎̑̂̃̈̈́̉̔́̌̒͒̆̔̅͂̄̋̀̎͑̍̅̋̊͑̒̍̄̈͛͂̕͜͞͝͞ş̵̧̧̨̨̨̘͉̰̜̗͈͓̼̠̪̭̙̠̤͓͍̝̗͈͍̝̙̪̣̩̠̩͎̯̬͚͍͑̔͆͐̔̋̏͒͊̂͌̊̈́̐̃́͆̔̓̊̈͊̊͌͒̊̊̽̓̔́͜͟͟͞͝͝͠͡͠͡é̷̡̢̜̟͈̺͔̖͉̝̩͎̟̦̖̼̟͍̦̲͓̲͈̜͇̖̦̱͖̹͓͓̝̳͑̒͐̔̏̍̓̒̃͛̒͌͐̏̅͌̉̒̌͐̊̒̃̐͛̏́̎̄̃̌͑̉̌̕̕͜͜͡͝ͅḑ̷̢̡̡̛̰̰͍̜͚̙̺̻̗̗̗̦̼͙̣̲͈̯̥̻͎͉͈̦͍͔͎̬̹̮̩͎̖̻̀̅͌̓͋͆̈́̆͂̽̒̍̐̓͗̈́́͋̒͗͛͆̉͋̉͒̽͊͊̅̾̃́͊͗́͋͂̏̚͝͞͠ͅ ̶̨̨̳̠̜̗̣̹͚͙̰͈͚̲͈̥̿̉̎̃̈̉̂̒̓́̍͗̐͒̉͘̚͟͠ţ̴̧͚͎̜̘͔̫̮̼̱͕̭̭̺̼͇̫̟͔̭̜̱̯͈̼̙̻͍̦͚͖̝̮̫͓̯̤̿̐̀̈͂̂̑̆̓̎̓̇̏̂͌̄́̄̋͒͒̎̇̔̂̊͑̐̃̅́͆̚̕̚̕͘͢͟͜͟͞͠͡͝͞͠͞ͅơ̴̢̨̧̤̼̰͇̳̙̥̬͓̞͎͇͖͖͖͇͔̯̫̳̰̯͇͖̘̣̳̪͇̠̤͔͇̄̌͆̊͒̓̃͛̑̎͛́̐̈́͆̊͒͐̉̽̈̑̀̔̄̅͂̔͗̽̐̎̚̕͟͜͟͢͞͠͡ ̴̢̢̡̲̖̬͇͎͕̭̩̱̯̺̦͚̟͖̗̞̹̞͖̳̦̭̗̘̟̦͚̠̥̈͑̇́̉̈́̓̐̉͆̓̋̊͛͌̂͂̎̈́̐̍͐́̍͘̕͡͠͝h̴̡̢̡̢̛͕̩̪̯̝̰̪̳̲̼͎̪̲͙͎͈̮̣̭͉̹͕͓̭͎̬͕̬͎͚͚̱͔͖̣̋̀̿̓͆́̑̊̅̂̇̀͗̉̾̋̋̓̀͑̇̌̐́̑̑̈̽͋̏͗͂͑̾̒̈́̌̓̕͘͘̕͜͟͜͜͞͡͝͞͠͞ą̸̧̢̢̛͙̳̦̼̳͎̤͕̣̩̥͓͎͔̞̟͎̫̼̠̦̹̝̭̖̮̯̞͍̠̳̬̞̜̥͈͙̥͇̣̖̠͐̒̓̋̎̐̊̄̎̽̿͊͌̀̇͂̋̄͐̿͌̒͊͊̇̑̉͛̑͋̐̽̑̿͛̂̀̄̋̕͠͡͞ͅp̷̨̨̨̢̢̨̨̧̢͎̰̹̩͙̤̼͕͚͓̞̩̻̜̥͓͔͓̼̜̙̟͕͉̻̞͈̹͖͕͔̩̱̥̻̼̫̤͖͕̬̞͔̲͆̑̒͋̀͛̏͋̾͐̇̍͛̊̈́̍̏̾̉̓͐̀̾͂̌̄̈́̂͐̃̀͐̃͆̅͋͋̅͒̔̿̂̍̅̂͆̓̀͑̅̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͞͞͝͠͞͠p̶̡̨̢̧̡̡̢̢̡̛͖̮̙̪̱̰̫̜̼̹̫͓̰̫̥͕̦̱̤͈͕̳̰̫̩̱̩͖͎̠̩̝͈̲͕̮͙̲̬̯̠̘̝̰͎̗͈͍͚̜̺̳͎̞̖̤̤̈̈͛̓̎͑̇̿̂̎̾͆́̌͋͑͆̅̓̈́̿̆̓̐͋̓̌͛́̅̓̄̽͂̌̒͊̽͒̀̄̐̌̌̅͑̃͐͋̿̄̐͋̿̉̓̔̏͊̕̕̕͢͜͟͠͝͡͠͝ę̸̨̧̨̡̰͉͍̣̰̼̖͔̲͇͖͉̮͙̖̞̥̝̤̤̤̹̙͙̦̲̦̤̤̹̦͎̺̙͓͍̫̓͗̿̀̊̃̒̊̎́͊̎̀́̅͂͌̽̌́̌̃̽̔͋̅̐͌̑̑̃͛́̾͑̓͌͌͘̚̚͜͡͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅñ̵̢̢̨̜̜̻͇̰̜̘͇̖͇̱̠͕͕̭̝͚̟͖͉̪̗̹̭͚̮̞̰̟̏̒̈͆̀̉́̀͂͆̈́̅̂̆̔̔̄̃̄̂̆̓̄͐̃̈́͊́́̒̅͛̀͘͜͢͝ͅ ņ̷̨̫̥̘̮͕̰͙̗̫͔̰̙̱̟͍̺̜̙͎̦̱͉̙̣͙̪̬̟̊̈͐͌͊̊̿͛̈́̔̌̂̉̽̓̃̎̐̈̑̈́̓́̍͂̌͐̒̾̋̃̔́̐̅͟͟͝͞͠ͅơ̴̖̤̮͍̲̰̗̱̮̹͍̘̥͍͂̊̑̓͆̒͂̍̄̄́̌͘̚͟͟͢͞͝͝͠ͅn̸̡̨͇̰̖͉̭̯͎̝̜̖̙̠̬̭̗̭̣̗̪͓̲͍̻̰̥̪̐̃̔̓̏̀̏̇̎̀̋̈́̇͒̈́͑͂̇́̀́̄͐͛̚͘̕̚̕͘͢͠͝͞ͅơ̴̛̲͖͚̜̝̯͈̣̩͙͙̮͎͎̫̯̱̺͎̙̪̖̩̪͇̬̱̺̞͓̤͍̯̼̥͇̗̹̱͓̰̯̙͍̞͉̱͇̳̦͙̣̖̮͉͚̅͊͒̈͒̄̀̍̔̇̑̽̾̒̔̃̽̉̿̓͗̉͑̄̀͒͆̑̈́͂̋͊͑́̅̑͛̔̓̌̀͐͐̋̄̆͐͗̽͌͌̊͋͛̚̕͟͜͜͢͟͝͡ṇ̵̩̬̳̰̙̗̝̰̯͍͍̫̤̗̮͇̺̫͕̹͖̳̦̣͚̰̜̘͎͍͓̘͙͓̲̫̤͔̯̑̌̍̒͑́̃̐̆̓͋̽̆̂̅̓̑̓͛͆̾̇̉̓͐̿̍̏̿͗̊̔̏̎͆̈̿̈́̂̓́̕͢͞͝͡͡͞ͅǫ̶̢͎̹̟̲̰̜̰͙̹̠͙͇̻͖̊̀̀̈́̅̋̉̉͂̈́͌͋̿̿͘̚͜͝͝n̷̨̡̡̢̡̧̛̰͓̖͖̟͇̮̗̖̖͍̳̯͙̭̱̠̞͍̝̙̟̮̗͔͇̝͙͙̲͓̳͍̝̩̙̳̓̓͒̅̾̉̑̀͒́͂̍͗͊̆̇́͛̋͋͛̎̃̌̏͂̇̀̀͌̔̀̓͋̄̿͘̚͘̚̕͘͟͜͜͜͝o̸͉̗̻̼̯͙̜̩̗͚̣̹͖͎̩͎̬̟͉̬͕͐́́͗̉̌̿͗͛̏̍̎͂̊̎͊̚̕͜͝͞͝ͅn̵̢̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̳̩͚̥͓̣̰͔̹͖͓̼̹̱͇̰̲̲̻͖͎̝̺͓͇̮̦͌̊͐̉̾̆̈́̊̈̊͆̆͋̈͂̔̊̋̀̒̒̅̎̈̉̏̈́̅̑̚̕͘͟͠͠͠͡ͅͅơ̴̡̧̛̠̯͖̱̹̬͖̬̘̬̩̗̻̬̖̲̫̣̟̜͓̹̤̩̝͈̈̌̽͊͛́͐̍͒̈́̒̊̓̍̓̍̑̏͆̃͋͒̉̓̓̿̑̚̕͘͢͢͟͜͝͠͠͞ņ̸̛̛̟̼̝̰͔̥̼̥͙͇̜̞̺͔̰̟̱̱̥̜͎̪͔̖̩̩̣̟͇̫͋̑̑̊̏͑̈̒̌̿̎̀̀͆͐̈́̆̅̊̂̒̍̂͗͗̈́̋͋̕͘̕̚͜͜͟͜͡͝͠͠͡ǫ̵̡̛̳̮̥̤͖͉͇̩̦͓̤̠͔̱̦̦̳̹̙̳̱͉͉̟̻̜̣̜̌̽͊̓̾͒̀̅̋͗̃̏̍̽̆̋͆̓̀͋̑̅̋̌̋̽̾͘͘͢͜͜͟͠͝ͅͅņ̶̧̧̳̥͉͕̞̮̖̞̩̫̹̫͚̹̞͈̣̯̱͙͎̞̰͖̳͓͖͈͕͓̲͕̤̤͓̼͈͔̣͇̠̠̲̤̾́̈͊̔͑̏̅͗͗͗̈́̆̓̉͂́̿̇̋̅̓͛̽̒͐̾͑͛́́̎̂͊͗̇̔͛͘̚͞͠ͅͅơ̴̡̧̨̛̺̳̦̱̟̻̭̗̺͈͉͇̜͖̱̞̜͎̺͕̥͚͈͚̜͈̱̼̝̹͈͈̤̈͋́̉̉͗͗̉͂͗͆̉̈́̉̓̋̆̄͊͂̉̾̿̿̓͐͆͛̎̆̉̏̒̕̕͝͝͝͝͞ͅņ̶̛̝̺͚̥̤̲͍͉̼͍͒̀̏̈́̂̎̀̈́͛͋́̍̑͡ͅợ̵̢̡̨̡̧̢̦̯̞̹͚͈̳͎̼͖̙͚̹̱͓̮̭͓̣̭̠̭̞̦͓͓̥̹͇̤̘̩̫͖͚̜̰̝̳̳̺̖̳̳̥̥̟̗͈͌̑̽͐͌̃̓͊͊̓̑̈́̈̀̾͆̔̋͗̊̍̿̋̀̆͒̓͒̇̌̃͋̀̃͑̊̒͋̀̅̈̇͆͛͑͂̀̃͛͑̔̕͘̚͘͘̕͟͢͜͢͢͢͝͠͝͞͠ͅͅn̴̨̨̢̡̡̧̛͉̙̬̙͎̖͍͇͚͖̦̭̝͈͇̥̰̭͎͓̲̩͓͓̤͍̖͎̙̟̱̦͇̺̮͇̘͒̈̓̓̄͆̓͋͌̐̇̎̈̇̈́̎͛̿̍̂̓͗̽́̉̌͂̽̀̀̓̆́̿͒̂̋̀̑͂̑͘̕͜͝͠ͅͅỏ̴̢̧̢̡̢̡̧͚̘̝̘̩̯̜͈̘̤̼͉̝̖̯̫̟̖͖̺̙̮̼̝̯̱̳̺̪͇̯̻̻̳̦̗͔̯͚̔̀͌̍̊̍̑͑͛̈̀̒̍̈́̿̒̽̓̈̋̈̆̊̌͗͋̔̓͒̋͋̓̋̓͊͑̿̏̀́̍̿͋̕͘̕̕͘͟͜͟͟͞͡͝͝͝n̷̢̡̨͓̘̬̹̙͇͉͙̫͉̠͚̖̳̦̜̭̺̠̫̠͓͙̫̮̳̠͙͇̙̮͉̯͖̤̙̠̥̙̝͖͈̻͉̬̤͇͕̙̫̍́̇̍̄͐̉̈́́̀̓̑͑̽͌͌͊̈̂̍͐́̌̃̌̽̈̈́̑̉̎̿͑́̀̑̅̂͛̇́͑̂̀̚̕͘̚͜͝͝͠ō̸̧̢̨̢̢̨̮̪̥̣̠̠̩̠͙͕͚̖̠̺͇̩͎̫͕̮̜̟̣̍̒͆͋̓̿̀̋̿͐̓̋̃̈̀͊͊̉̏̎͂́̆̑̌̾̈́͊̍̂͂͋̑̚͜͢͞͡͠͝͠͞ͅͅǹ̸̢̢̛̟̳̖̭͉̰͍̦͙͚̮̳̣̱̥̝͎̺̤͖͚̖̤̲̆͐͋̔̍́̊̉̐́̀͑̉̌́̀͐͂̐͐̏͋͐̿̄̈͒̂͘̕̕̕͘͟͢͞͠͠ͅo̵̧̧̨̧̡̺̝͔͓̠͉̩͚̰̺͚̫̗̦̗̠̯͕̲̺̞̗̱̝̼̫̼̝͍̱̼͆͂́̽͋̔̑̅̋̑̆̈̓̒̍̎̿́͂̐͑̂͆͛̎̈́̾͂̀́͛̿̑̍̕͘͘̚͟͜͢͡͞͞͝͠͞͡ņ̵̦̜̳̖̘͖̞̗̌̊̆͊̿̎̐̇̓͌͊̓ǫ̴̡̢̧̧̮̳̝͔͇̼̱̝͙̦̘̼̻̝̖̝͕̗̭͕͓̲̥̲̦͕͙͖̜̞̹̹͖̰͉̘̍̔͂̓̈̅̂̇̾̄̀͒̌͑̿́̂̇̓̄̾̔̈̃̑̃̀̈̉̑͒͌̍̿͑͊͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͡͝ͅņ̷̧̢̡̡̨̢̡̢̢̧̛̜̭̣͙̼̲̠͙̼̖͉̳͙͎͚̻̝͕̬̭̱̺̺͖̬̬͇̮͎̱͎͔͔̱͖͈͌̈́͊̏͋̈́͊̓̍͂͗̌͋͌̾̃̊̄̌̑̿̈͛̆̄̉̾̃̋̀͂̀͌͛̐̂̆̿́͌̏͛̒̏͐͒̊͘̚͜͢͜͢͠͠͡ͅơ̵̧̧̢̨̡̧̨̢̡̗̣̹͖̟̼̙̼̣̮̳̯͙͈͔̪͉̻͖͈͈͉̣̘̯̮͈̪̫̳̊͑̑͑̊͗̐̉͛͛͂̓̂̒͊̏̀̄̓̅̾̀̾͆̈̏̿͗̍̌̓̈̆͊̾͛͂̄̑͒̒͘̕͘̕͘͢͢͟͜͢͟͢͢͠͡͞͡͝͠͡ͅͅͅ ̷̧̛̫̟̜̝̮̲̥͖̮͈̪͙̤̟͈͓̦̖̦͉̥̮̼̎̅̂̃͊̾͗̍̆̉͊̍̽̔͆͛̃͘̕͜͜͡ẃ̵̨̘̹̲̗̞̘͇̗̰͙̪̻̪̦̼̰̭̫͖̰͈͎́̏̒́̂͋̀̐̇̿̎̇̃͋̈̐͗̏͘̕͘͟͝͡͠͠͞ͅh̵̨̛͎̹̩͖̥̱̲̘̱̺̲̜͔̠̤̰͓̙͍̹͚̹͈̻̤̪͆̒̊̓͌̈́̏͛̓́̑̀͛̄̿̐̈́͌̑̾͊̀̓̑̈̌̑́̓́̕͜͝å̶̢̢̧͈̗̱͙͎̻̠̫̯̹̘̹̘̳̻̝̩͓̲̺͖̙̗̺͓̜̤̝̋̊̊̌̽̀̒̀̌̆̀̆̉͛̒̉͐͛͂̿̐͊̚͜͡͠ţ̶̧̡̢̨̧̧̢̱̳̳̺̱͕͉͇͙̠͖͕̙͈̯̳̮̝͕̬̘͇̳͖̹̤̥̜̼̗̫̜̰̉̀́̅̇́̑̇͒̅̆̏̓̐͛̈͆̾̇̅̃̉͊̽̇̔̿͑͆̔̎̃͊͐̂̾̀̈͑̌̕͘͟͜͜͝͝ ̷̢̨̧̢̡̧̛͇̜͕̮̦̮̗̞͔̗̻̫͍͕̺͍̦̦̣͎̹̥̤̬̦̩̪̝̬̣̟̱͓͈̟͈̖̯͇̩̣̠̰͕͎͓̳̳͕̦̝͎̱̥͓͈͓͉̘̳̣̖̣͚̼̗͕̈̀̑̍̽̓̊͑̽̾̽̔̅̊͂͆̒̒̏͋͐͆́̽͐̈́̄͗̒́͐́͊͌̑́̆̑̽͋̀̉́̐̽̑̐̉̾̋͋̈́͛̂̾̽̾̏̾͌̇̎̅̾͊̿̎̒̕͘̕͜͢͞͝͞͝͡ͅͅt̷̨̡̡̧̨̧̢̛̛̫̲̯̠̙̗͙̮̬͇͎͉͚̱̟̗̫̣̪̪̯͉̮͉͔̟̖̞̲̗͓̪̯͍̻̝̰̘̖͓̲̟̭̳̫̍̆̿̈́͊͑͐̿͗̾̄͐̐̔̒̄̽̅̽̀̑̈͂̓̾̓̈͛̽̃̒͌̊̓̀̕̚̕̕͜͢͢͝͝͡͞͠͝͡͡ĥ̶̢̨͔͈̥͇̺̳̙̻̩̟̹̠̲̹͇̖̞̳͓̞̹̭͚̣̦̣̦̯͕̺͍͔̟̻͇̙͚̆̀́̓͂͗̈́̈́̀͊̿̉̒̇̑͛͊̀̇́̇̌͊̄͐́̿̕̚̕͜͟͝͞͠͡ͅͅe̴̡̧̛̛̜̫̼̟̯̤̪̲̙̫̫̯͈̥̥̫͙̹̙̤̞̰̭̹͔͔͉̟̟͛̀̌̿̈́̃̏̍́̉̽̋͐͐͛̌͑͂̾̐̏̽̔̀̉̀̈͑̑̃̌̾̄̔̐̽̕̚̚͢͜͟͜͜͡͞͝ ̵̨̧̨̨̮͍͉̥̦̫̺̯͍͍̬̻̜̲͓̩̣̝̠̫̯̭͕̪̫͍̲̖͚̩̹͚͖̠͍̩͉̲̺̎̀̑͆́̐͋̇͗͛̂̾̉̄̀̔̓͊̒̉̆͌́̾͐͑̔̇͆̿̊̾̑̑̄͐͋̕͘̕̕͢͢͠͡͞ͅḩ̴̡̛̞͚͍͙̣̥̦̱̣̠̺̞̩̫͇̞͈̲̜̦̬̰̙̣͈̳̳͓̬͇̗̺̫̳̪̼͍̗̽̉͋̓̀͌̐̌̓̊͐̈́̒̄̍͑̋̿̅͗̉̈̋̂͒̂̊̈́͂̄̀̚̚͘̚͞͝͝͞ͅe̵̢͙̭͕͖̣͙̳̮͕͚̰̗̮̺̦̱͍̹̞̫͖͚̥̫̻͙̞̅̍͛̔̋͆́̌̐̄̎̆̍̒́͆́̓̊̄́̐̈́̉̆̚͟͢͜ͅļ̷͈̩̳̙͙͇̭̙̻̱̞̻̲̭̺̬͎͙̬̖́̑̒͛̐̀̔́͊̂́̀̂̔̍̓́͆̃͒̀̀͘͘̕͢͢͢͡ͅl̵̡̟͔̜̥̬̥̫͍̱͕̥͎̪͓̺͙͕͖͕̟̣̽͊̑͐̌͊̎̉̓͂͌̀̍̎̿̂̅͗̕͢͝ ̷̨̨̛̳̜͓̱̰͎̦͕͎̬͎̟̭̦͖̰̱̣͔̯̹͚͎̞̫̝͈̹̟͙̐́̄̈́́͒̔̀̌̍̄̎͌̽̾̅͋̿͑̋̽̌͛̔̆̉̇̇͑̈́͋̆͊̽̕͞͝͝͡ͅͅͅḯ̵̡̢̢̢̨̢̛̛͕͈̰͇̣̼͇̝̮̤͎̪̜̩̹͙͍̭̝͍̞͈̞̰̺̰̭̲̤̰͙͙͙̫̮͉̰̝̩̳̺͎̺̪̙͔̤̦̜̦͎̼̤̼̾̏́̀̎́͊͋̏̀̇̿͊̾̈́̈́̈́͊̔͊̎̾͊̿̌̉̃̆̎̀̀̌̐͛̔̐̏̌͗̑̃̀͐͊̈́͒͗̆̎̂̕͘͜͟͞͝͠͝͝͡͞ͅͅs̶̡̧̺͎̖̙̖̤͔͎̪̤͎̥̤̮̯̘̯̫̙͔͍͕̘̯̦̱̼͖̣̣̯̻̝͕̈́̎͊̿̋̎̾̑̈́͐́̿̇̆͑̑̊͛͒̋̃̈͂̎̐̒͛̆̉̐̈͐͛̀̿̚͘͟͢͟͞͡ͅ ̸̡̧̨̢̺̮̖̙̥͈̯̤̣̤͓̜͎̪̘̰̅̑̎͒͐̓͒̈͋̌͐̑͊͐̃̽͂̒̎̚̚̕͜͡͝͡g̵̡̡̢̧̧̧̨̢̨̧̛̞̜͍̜͓̙͕̤̻͎̺̮̩̠͉͍̫͍̪̯̱͙͖̤͉̳̩͕̯̭͖̥͇̻̙̩̹̦̲͙͖͔̜̱̻̬̺̱̮̭̽̂́́̉̓͆̇̅̉͋͊͒̈́́͂͂̃̍̀̐̆̑͗̈́̇̒͛̋́̀͌̑̀̔̈̿̌́͛̏̀͊̂̑̐͒̍͒̃́̿́͘̕̕̚͜͞͝͡͝ǫ̴̡̨̧͕͖͖͚̼͕̳̼̻̮͉̲̪̝̼̟̫͙̙͎͓̯͕̼̹̰͎͇̲̠̟̪̃̏̇̔̏̏́̉́́͑͋̌͛̆̒̃̀͂̊̽͛̌̐͂̊͋̾̏̚͢͜͟͢͞͝͞į̸̨̛̱͈̩̖̞̮͍̪̬̟̯̬͙͍̥̙̱̱̥̯̺̙̜̺̠͓͍͇̼̦͕͔͓̦͈͎͖̘͔̬̈̇̊̇̓͂͌̾̌̈́̏̃͐̋́͐̈́̇̃͗̉̑̒͑̐̈́̇͂̓̈́͊͛̀͂̐͗̾͛̈͛̿́͆̔͌͜͟͟͡͝͝͠͞ͅn̷̨̟̝̯͕͇̰̹͙͌͑̋͗͋̔̔̑̑͟͜͡͠ġ̸̡̢̤̻͍͙̰͈͓̼͖͖̦̱̰͎͍͉̹̮̙̯̮̫̣̠̐̔̍̈́̒͂̊͌̀͆̀̋̃͂͑̄̓̎̚͟͠͝͝͞͡ ̴̨̧̢̛̛̯̟̹͈̱͓͓͕̫̗͔̳̮͉̖̭̼̹̖̻͚͉̈́̈͊̍͌̊̋́͑̑̔̍̒̇̄̍͛̍̈͛̍̈̈́́̍͑͘͘͢͟͝͠ͅͅơ̸̢̖̳͙͙̪͔͔̞̙̘͍̻̙̤̭̥͔͇͉̬̰̩͎̥̰̟̗͇̭͓̙͚̥̞̘͍̤̯̥̹͈̣̯̩̒͑̅͊̑͒̂̇̂̐̇͌̐̈̆̇̓̿̈́̊̑̒͐̇̄̅́̉͆̋̇͑̍̆̆̇̋͂̔̂̚̕̚̕͟͟͝͝͞͝͠͠ͅn̵̡̤̠͖̟̹̳͈̗͓̭̠͉̼̣̫͍͌͋̈́̃̓́͌̎̔̓̌̓̀̀̌͋̈͘͟͞ ̸̢̢̡̡̛̰̗̠͙͖͚̙͈̖̮̠̘̯͔͙̣͈͍͇͎͎̮̼͈̭̟͚͈͍̻̹͕̜̮̲̫̌̐̐̊̀́̀̂̋̔̿̐̒͛̿͐̓̂̀̆̀͆̈́́̉̓͛͑̏̐̾̄͊̈́͊̓̀̈́̄͋̍͘̚͘̕̕̕͟͟͟͟͟͜͟͞͠͝͡ͅț̴̢̧̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̗̗̜̩̜̹̳̘̠̣̫͉̮̫̣̹̼̗͚̼͕͇̼̞̠̭͙̱͓̗̙̭̜͇̣͈̲̿̂̑̀̂̀̍̌̽͌̑̑͂̆̆͐͌́͑̉̎̐͊̈̒̔͐̽̔̍͗̇́̍̏͑͗̚̚̚̚̚͢͜͟͝͝͠ͅh̷̡̧̨̥̫͈̗̟̭͍̹̺̹̬̩̱̺̝̣͖̙̭̮̣̮̪̙̙̙͉̰̩͎͓͇̪̲̠̖͍̬́̏̋͛̽̎͊͐̃̌̄̆̅͗͗͑͌͑̽̆̆̃̅͐̔̍͂͛͂̂̊̉̀͂̈́̋̅̚̕̕̚̕̕̕͢͢͠͝ͅi̸̡̨̢̨̡̨̛̛͙̜̯̭̰̭͍̱̼̠̪̜̲͎̰̪̼̞̠̞͈̪̥̣̜̯͈̟͚͙̩͎̣̤͖͙̖̹͈͍̫̜̙͊̓̿͂͂́̓͊̓̀̏̽͛͆̈́̎͆́͂͆̌̐̐̃̑̒͗̀̄̅͊̅̈́́̐̆͊̓͂͆̅̒̀͂̿͘͘͘̕͘͟͜͝͠ͅͅs̶̡̛̛̘͙̰̰̻̭̠̥͓̺̥̙͖̲̻͈͈̬̬̹͕̮̜̙͙̮̰̳̮͚̽̄̀̆̅̈́̉͑̃̿̇́̈́̄͛̈́͐̄̎͐͋͆͒̄͑͛͐̽̍̑̚͘̚͘͢͠͝͠ ̷̢̧̡̡̨̢̛͇̩͚̦̻̣̩̪͙̘̮̖̤͙͖̲̘̪̘̬̭̤͖͚̯͕͕̺̹̪̻̝̝̗̹̜͓̩̱̩̦̦̮̜͙̱͚̲̱̂͗́͊̎̽̎̀̎͗̑̎͑̏͂̏̄̀̐̉͗̔̇͌̒̐̑͆͐̏̽̓͛̄̀͛̋̆̈́̐͑̃̆̊͛̌̉͑̚̚̕͞͞͠͡͞͝ͅͅw̵̡̨̢̧̧̝̦̟̤̫̟͖̫͈̠͚͇̣͇͍̬̦͓͖̠̝̬̜̗͙͈̖͚͖̙͚͙̮̣̜̺̼̃͊̌͊͌́̀̿̈́̀̌̄̉̅̈́̐͋̽̈̔̽̐́̎͌͂̐̿̿̿̈̉̋̆́̉̌́͗̾̅̀͒̆͊̈͂̔̾̉̀̆͘͢͢͜͞͞͞ͅͅa̸̧̨̢̨̡̨̭͎̦̺̟̝̤̯̲̖̣̤̥͖͖͎͉̪̫̣̥̗̥͈̪̪̩̦͍̼̝̞̯̹̝̰͊̀̿͋̉̃̎̾͗̏̉̑̄̈͐̾̈́̈̾̇͑͆̒͑͗̃̀̎̏̿̾̂̈̒̾̒̇̉̚̚̕͜͢͜͜͝͡͡ͅs̷̨̨̡̛̮̼̖͖̫̭̫̱̦̝͉̥͈͚̻̩̔̾̎̏̐̈̃̔̇̃͒̈̿̽̊̄̆̉́̊̈̾͘͢͢͢͞ͅͅͅņ̸̡̡̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̪͙̥̖̳͇͍̞̲̪̪͎͚̯̺̹͎̦̰̗̖̲̬̫̯͉̟̞͚̰͔͔̫̺̣͖̠͙̘̮͎̀̏̿̍̑͑͂̑̆̌̽̾̈̌́̂͗͒̊͋̔͋͐̽̊̓̍͑͌̀̌̊̇͋́͑̍̑́̒̎̽̽̽̓͘̚͘͘͢͜͜͠͡ͅͅ’̸̨̢̧̥͚̘̠̦͔̯̲͍̘̱͔͇̜̬͓̔͗̎̀̒̃̀̽̾̉̀̃̓̊̈́͆͊̑͋̔̈́̚ͅt̴̨̧̢̛̙̝̥͉͖̘͚̝̻͙̝̺̜͕͙̞̭̦̬̰̩̬̀̀͒̏̓͐̀̌͒͊̋̅̅̊̍̈͒̔̀̐̂̐́͑̕͜͟͜͠ ̵̧̧̛̲̜̤͍͙̮͓͍̣̫̹͕̼̞͓̙̩̤̫̠̟̜̹̤̞̖͓̦̫͍̪̺̱͎͎̙̒͒̔̅̍́́́͛́̃̑̿̽̾̌̃̎̍̐͋͋̎̀͆̋̔͗͛͋̈́́̎̿̉̌̒͐́́̕̚͜͟͢͢͠͝͠͡ͅs̵̡̧̧͕̳̥͓͎̪̞̩͈̻̣͓̞̘͙̤̩̹̙̮̦̳͈̖̲̮̻̐̀̆̑̾̽̆̆̅̂̔͒̾̎̽̈́͋̓̄͂̕̕̚͢͝͡ͅu̷̡̨̨̫̹̹͕͎̫͓͉͈̳̜͔̣͇͖̦͙̼̦̫̜͖̝͖̰̩̹͖̹̖̒̌̾̆̋̿̾̋͂͒̎̔̍̈́̉̽̒̋̒̑͋̈̋́̅̑͋͌̚͘̚͟͢͡͝͡ͅͅp̴̡̡̨̧̛̖̰̮̝͕̼̟̲͔̯̬͕͙̬̻̖̜̰̱̾̋̇͆͂̂̋̿̃̉̾̌̎͐́̇̆̅̀́͛͐̆͗̂͘̕̕͢͠ͅp̵̛̼̗̖̞̩͍̟̗̙̱̫̩͙̱̪̜̭̩̦̖̀͑̆͗̿̓͗̋̃̋͋͛̍́̇͋̂̍̃́̕̚͜͟͡͡ͅͅơ̷̧̡̡̡̨͍̯̙̤̲̺͕͍̞̙̩̮̳̬̝̱̗̘̗̘͈̼̩̗̯̦̪̜͇̩̤̬̥͇̗̦͖͔͐̍̆͒̓͛̊͌̾͋̎̑̂̃̈̈́̉̔́̌̒͒̆̔̅͂̄̋̀̎͑̍̅̋̊͑̒̍̄̈͛͂̕͜͞͝͞ş̵̧̧̨̨̨̘͉̰̜̗͈͓̼̠̪̭̙̠̤͓͍̝̗͈͍̝̙̪̣̩̠̩͎̯̬͚͍͑̔͆͐̔̋̏͒͊̂͌̊̈́̐̃́͆̔̓̊̈͊̊͌͒̊̊̽̓̔́͜͟͟͞͝͝͠͡͠͡é̷̡̢̜̟͈̺͔̖͉̝̩͎̟̦̖̼̟͍̦̲͓̲͈̜͇̖̦̱͖̹͓͓̝̳͑̒͐̔̏̍̓̒̃͛̒͌͐̏̅͌̉̒̌͐̊̒̃̐͛̏́̎̄̃̌͑̉̌̕̕͜͜͡͝ͅḑ̷̢̡̡̛̰̰͍̜͚̙̺̻̗̗̗̦̼͙̣̲͈̯̥̻͎͉͈̦͍͔͎̬̹̮̩͎̖̻̀̅͌̓͋͆̈́̆͂̽̒̍̐̓͗̈́́͋̒͗͛͆̉͋̉͒̽͊͊̅̾̃́͊͗́͋͂̏̚͝͞͠ͅ ̶̨̨̳̠̜̗̣̹͚͙̰͈͚̲͈̥̿̉̎̃̈̉̂̒̓́̍͗̐͒̉͘̚͟͠ţ̴̧͚͎̜̘͔̫̮̼̱͕̭̭̺̼͇̫̟͔̭̜̱̯͈̼̙̻͍̦͚͖̝̮̫͓̯̤̿̐̀̈͂̂̑̆̓̎̓̇̏̂͌̄́̄̋͒͒̎̇̔̂̊͑̐̃̅́͆̚̕̚̕͘͢͟͜͟͞͠͡͝͞͠͞ͅơ̴̢̨̧̤̼̰͇̳̙̥̬͓̞͎͇͖͖͖͇͔̯̫̳̰̯͇͖̘̣̳̪͇̠̤͔͇̄̌͆̊͒̓̃͛̑̎͛́̐̈́͆̊͒͐̉̽̈̑̀̔̄̅͂̔͗̽̐̎̚̕͟͜͟͢͞͠͡ ̴̢̢̡̲̖̬͇͎͕̭̩̱̯̺̦͚̟͖̗̞̹̞͖̳̦̭̗̘̟̦͚̠̥̈͑̇́̉̈́̓̐̉͆̓̋̊͛͌̂͂̎̈́̐̍͐́̍͘̕͡͠͝h̴̡̢̡̢̛͕̩̪̯̝̰̪̳̲̼͎̪̲͙͎͈̮̣̭͉̹͕͓̭͎̬͕̬͎͚͚̱͔͖̣̋̀̿̓͆́̑̊̅̂̇̀͗̉̾̋̋̓̀͑̇̌̐́̑̑̈̽͋̏͗͂͑̾̒̈́̌̓̕͘͘̕͜͟͜͜͞͡͝͞͠͞ą̸̧̢̢̛͙̳̦̼̳͎̤͕̣̩̥͓͎͔̞̟͎̫̼̠̦̹̝̭̖̮̯̞͍̠̳̬̞̜̥͈͙̥͇̣̖̠͐̒̓̋̎̐̊̄̎̽̿͊͌̀̇͂̋̄͐̿͌̒͊͊̇̑̉͛̑͋̐̽̑̿͛̂̀̄̋̕͠͡͞ͅp̷̨̨̨̢̢̨̨̧̢͎̰̹̩͙̤̼͕͚͓̞̩̻̜̥͓͔͓̼̜̙̟͕͉̻̞͈̹͖͕͔̩̱̥̻̼̫̤͖͕̬̞͔̲͆̑̒͋̀͛̏͋̾͐̇̍͛̊̈́̍̏̾̉̓͐̀̾͂̌̄̈́̂͐̃̀͐̃͆̅͋͋̅͒̔̿̂̍̅̂͆̓̀͑̅̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͞͞͝͠͞͠p̶̡̨̢̧̡̡̢̢̡̛͖̮̙̪̱̰̫̜̼̹̫͓̰̫̥͕̦̱̤͈͕̳̰̫̩̱̩͖͎̠̩̝͈̲͕̮͙̲̬̯̠̘̝̰͎̗͈͍͚̜̺̳͎̞̖̤̤̈̈͛̓̎͑̇̿̂̎̾͆́̌͋͑͆̅̓̈́̿̆̓̐͋̓̌͛́̅̓̄̽͂̌̒͊̽͒̀̄̐̌̌̅͑̃͐͋̿̄̐͋̿̉̓̔̏͊̕̕̕͢͜͟͠͝͡͠͝ę̸̨̧̨̡̰͉͍̣̰̼̖͔̲͇͖͉̮͙̖̞̥̝̤̤̤̹̙͙̦̲̦̤̤̹̦͎̺̙͓͍̫̓͗̿̀̊̃̒̊̎́͊̎̀́̅͂͌̽̌́̌̃̽̔͋̅̐͌̑̑̃͛́̾͑̓͌͌͘̚̚͜͡͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅñ̵̢̢̨̜̜̻͇̰̜̘͇̖͇̱̠͕͕̭̝͚̟͖͉̪̗̹̭͚̮̞̰̟̏̒̈͆̀̉́̀͂͆̈́̅̂̆̔̔̄̃̄̂̆̓̄͐̃̈́͊́́̒̅͛̀͘͜͢͝ͅ ņ̷̨̫̥̘̮͕̰͙̗̫͔̰̙̱̟͍̺̜̙͎̦̱͉̙̣͙̪̬̟̊̈͐͌͊̊̿͛̈́̔̌̂̉̽̓̃̎̐̈̑̈́̓́̍͂̌͐̒̾̋̃̔́̐̅͟͟͝͞͠ͅơ̴̖̤̮͍̲̰̗̱̮̹͍̘̥͍͂̊̑̓͆̒͂̍̄̄́̌͘̚͟͟͢͞͝͝͠ͅn̸̡̨͇̰̖͉̭̯͎̝̜̖̙̠̬̭̗̭̣̗̪͓̲͍̻̰̥̪̐̃̔̓̏̀̏̇̎̀̋̈́̇͒̈́͑͂̇́̀́̄͐͛̚͘̕̚̕͘͢͠͝͞ͅơ̴̛̲͖͚̜̝̯͈̣̩͙͙̮͎͎̫̯̱̺͎̙̪̖̩̪͇̬̱̺̞͓̤͍̯̼̥͇̗̹̱͓̰̯̙͍̞͉̱͇̳̦͙̣̖̮͉͚̅͊͒̈͒̄̀̍̔̇̑̽̾̒̔̃̽̉̿̓͗̉͑̄̀͒͆̑̈́͂̋͊͑́̅̑͛̔̓̌̀͐͐̋̄̆͐͗̽͌͌̊͋͛̚̕͟͜͜͢͟͝͡ṇ̵̩̬̳̰̙̗̝̰̯͍͍̫̤̗̮͇̺̫͕̹͖̳̦̣͚̰̜̘͎͍͓̘͙͓̲̫̤͔̯̑̌̍̒͑́̃̐̆̓͋̽̆̂̅̓̑̓͛͆̾̇̉̓͐̿̍̏̿͗̊̔̏̎͆̈̿̈́̂̓́̕͢͞͝͡͡͞ͅǫ̶̢͎̹̟̲̰̜̰͙̹̠͙͇̻͖̊̀̀̈́̅̋̉̉͂̈́͌͋̿̿͘̚͜͝͝n̷̨̡̡̢̡̧̛̰͓̖͖̟͇̮̗̖̖͍̳̯͙̭̱̠̞͍̝̙̟̮̗͔͇̝͙͙̲͓̳͍̝̩̙̳̓̓͒̅̾̉̑̀͒́͂̍͗͊̆̇́͛̋͋͛̎̃̌̏͂̇̀̀͌̔̀̓͋̄̿͘̚͘̚̕͘͟͜͜͜͝o̸͉̗̻̼̯͙̜̩̗͚̣̹͖͎̩͎̬̟͉̬͕͐́́͗̉̌̿͗͛̏̍̎͂̊̎͊̚̕͜͝͞͝ͅn̵̢̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̳̩͚̥͓̣̰͔̹͖͓̼̹̱͇̰̲̲̻͖͎̝̺͓͇̮̦͌̊͐̉̾̆̈́̊̈̊͆̆͋̈͂̔̊̋̀̒̒̅̎̈̉̏̈́̅̑̚̕͘͟͠͠͠͡ͅͅơ̴̡̧̛̠̯͖̱̹̬͖̬̘̬̩̗̻̬̖̲̫̣̟̜͓̹̤̩̝͈̈̌̽͊͛́͐̍͒̈́̒̊̓̍̓̍̑̏͆̃͋͒̉̓̓̿̑̚̕͘͢͢͟͜͝͠͠͞ņ̸̛̛̟̼̝̰͔̥̼̥͙͇̜̞̺͔̰̟̱̱̥̜͎̪͔̖̩̩̣̟͇̫͋̑̑̊̏͑̈̒̌̿̎̀̀͆͐̈́̆̅̊̂̒̍̂͗͗̈́̋͋̕͘̕̚͜͜͟͜͡͝͠͠͡ǫ̵̡̛̳̮̥̤͖͉͇̩̦͓̤̠͔̱̦̦̳̹̙̳̱͉͉̟̻̜̣̜̌̽͊̓̾͒̀̅̋͗̃̏̍̽̆̋͆̓̀͋̑̅̋̌̋̽̾͘͘͢͜͜͟͠͝ͅͅņ̶̧̧̳̥͉͕̞̮̖̞̩̫̹̫͚̹̞͈̣̯̱͙͎̞̰͖̳͓͖͈͕͓̲͕̤̤͓̼͈͔̣͇̠̠̲̤̾́̈͊̔͑̏̅͗͗͗̈́̆̓̉͂́̿̇̋̅̓͛̽̒͐̾͑͛́́̎̂͊͗̇̔͛͘̚͞͠ͅͅơ̴̡̧̨̛̺̳̦̱̟̻̭̗̺͈͉͇̜͖̱̞̜͎̺͕̥͚͈͚̜͈̱̼̝̹͈͈̤̈͋́̉̉͗͗̉͂͗͆̉̈́̉̓̋̆̄͊͂̉̾̿̿̓͐͆͛̎̆̉̏̒̕̕͝͝͝͝͞ͅņ̶̛̝̺͚̥̤̲͍͉̼͍͒̀̏̈́̂̎̀̈́͛͋́̍̑͡ͅợ̵̢̡̨̡̧̢̦̯̞̹͚͈̳͎̼͖̙͚̹̱͓̮̭͓̣̭̠̭̞̦͓͓̥̹͇̤̘̩̫͖͚̜̰̝̳̳̺̖̳̳̥̥̟̗͈͌̑̽͐͌̃̓͊͊̓̑̈́̈̀̾͆̔̋͗̊̍̿̋̀̆͒̓͒̇̌̃͋̀̃͑̊̒͋̀̅̈̇͆͛͑͂̀̃͛͑̔̕͘̚͘͘̕͟͢͜͢͢͢͝͠͝͞͠ͅͅn̴̨̨̢̡̡̧̛͉̙̬̙͎̖͍͇͚͖̦̭̝͈͇̥̰̭͎͓̲̩͓͓̤͍̖͎̙̟̱̦͇̺̮͇̘͒̈̓̓̄͆̓͋͌̐̇̎̈̇̈́̎͛̿̍̂̓͗̽́̉̌͂̽̀̀̓̆́̿͒̂̋̀̑͂̑͘̕͜͝͠ͅͅỏ̴̢̧̢̡̢̡̧͚̘̝̘̩̯̜͈̘̤̼͉̝̖̯̫̟̖͖̺̙̮̼̝̯̱̳̺̪͇̯̻̻̳̦̗͔̯͚̔̀͌̍̊̍̑͑͛̈̀̒̍̈́̿̒̽̓̈̋̈̆̊̌͗͋̔̓͒̋͋̓̋̓͊͑̿̏̀́̍̿͋̕͘̕̕͘͟͜͟͟͞͡͝͝͝n̷̢̡̨͓̘̬̹̙͇͉͙̫͉̠͚̖̳̦̜̭̺̠̫̠͓͙̫̮̳̠͙͇̙̮͉̯͖̤̙̠̥̙̝͖͈̻͉̬̤͇͕̙̫̍́̇̍̄͐̉̈́́̀̓̑͑̽͌͌͊̈̂̍͐́̌̃̌̽̈̈́̑̉̎̿͑́̀̑̅̂͛̇́͑̂̀̚̕͘̚͜͝͝͠ō̸̧̢̨̢̢̨̮̪̥̣̠̠̩̠͙͕͚̖̠̺͇̩͎̫͕̮̜̟̣̍̒͆͋̓̿̀̋̿͐̓̋̃̈̀͊͊̉̏̎͂́̆̑̌̾̈́͊̍̂͂͋̑̚͜͢͞͡͠͝͠͞ͅͅǹ̸̢̢̛̟̳̖̭͉̰͍̦͙͚̮̳̣̱̥̝͎̺̤͖͚̖̤̲̆͐͋̔̍́̊̉̐́̀͑̉̌́̀͐͂̐͐̏͋͐̿̄̈͒̂͘̕̕̕͘͟͢͞͠͠ͅo̵̧̧̨̧̡̺̝͔͓̠͉̩͚̰̺͚̫̗̦̗̠̯͕̲̺̞̗̱̝̼̫̼̝͍̱̼͆͂́̽͋̔̑̅̋̑̆̈̓̒̍̎̿́͂̐͑̂͆͛̎̈́̾͂̀́͛̿̑̍̕͘͘̚͟͜͢͡͞͞͝͠͞͡ņ̵̦̜̳̖̘͖̞̗̌̊̆͊̿̎̐̇̓͌͊̓ǫ̴̡̢̧̧̮̳̝͔͇̼̱̝͙̦̘̼̻̝̖̝͕̗̭͕͓̲̥̲̦͕͙͖̜̞̹̹͖̰͉̘̍̔͂̓̈̅̂̇̾̄̀͒̌͑̿́̂̇̓̄̾̔̈̃̑̃̀̈̉̑͒͌̍̿͑͊͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͡͝ͅņ̷̧̢̡̡̨̢̡̢̢̧̛̜̭̣͙̼̲̠͙̼̖͉̳͙͎͚̻̝͕̬̭̱̺̺͖̬̬͇̮͎̱͎͔͔̱͖͈͌̈́͊̏͋̈́͊̓̍͂͗̌͋͌̾̃̊̄̌̑̿̈͛̆̄̉̾̃̋̀͂̀͌͛̐̂̆̿́͌̏͛̒̏͐͒̊͘̚͜͢͜͢͠͠͡ͅơ̵̧̧̢̨̡̧̨̢̡̗̣̹͖̟̼̙̼̣̮̳̯͙͈͔̪͉̻͖͈͈͉̣̘̯̮͈̪̫̳̊͑̑͑̊͗̐̉͛͛͂̓̂̒͊̏̀̄̓̅̾̀̾͆̈̏̿͗̍̌̓̈̆͊̾͛͂̄̑͒̒͘̕͘̕͘͢͢͟͜͢͟͢͢͠͡͞͡͝͠͡ͅͅͅ ̷̧̛̫̟̜̝̮̲̥͖̮͈̪͙̤̟͈͓̦̖̦͉̥̮̼̎̅̂̃͊̾͗̍̆̉͊̍̽̔͆͛̃͘̕͜͜͡ẃ̵̨̘̹̲̗̞̘͇̗̰͙̪̻̪̦̼̰̭̫͖̰͈͎́̏̒́̂͋̀̐̇̿̎̇̃͋̈̐͗̏͘̕͘͟͝͡͠͠͞ͅh̵̨̛͎̹̩͖̥̱̲̘̱̺̲̜͔̠̤̰͓̙͍̹͚̹͈̻̤̪͆̒̊̓͌̈́̏͛̓́̑̀͛̄̿̐̈́͌̑̾͊̀̓̑̈̌̑́̓́̕͜͝å̶̢̢̧͈̗̱͙͎̻̠̫̯̹̘̹̘̳̻̝̩͓̲̺͖̙̗̺͓̜̤̝̋̊̊̌̽̀̒̀̌̆̀̆̉͛̒̉͐͛͂̿̐͊̚͜͡͠ţ̶̧̡̢̨̧̧̢̱̳̳̺̱͕͉͇͙̠͖͕̙͈̯̳̮̝͕̬̘͇̳͖̹̤̥̜̼̗̫̜̰̉̀́̅̇́̑̇͒̅̆̏̓̐͛̈͆̾̇̅̃̉͊̽̇̔̿͑͆̔̎̃͊͐̂̾̀̈͑̌̕͘͟͜͜͝͝ ̷̢̨̧̢̡̧̛͇̜͕̮̦̮̗̞͔̗̻̫͍͕̺͍̦̦̣͎̹̥̤̬̦̩̪̝̬̣̟̱͓͈̟͈̖̯͇̩̣̠̰͕͎͓̳̳͕̦̝͎̱̥͓͈͓͉̘̳̣̖̣͚̼̗͕̈̀̑̍̽̓̊͑̽̾̽̔̅̊͂͆̒̒̏͋͐͆́̽͐̈́̄͗̒́͐́͊͌̑́̆̑̽͋̀̉́̐̽̑̐̉̾̋͋̈́͛̂̾̽̾̏̾͌̇̎̅̾͊̿̎̒̕͘̕͜͢͞͝͞͝͡ͅͅt̷̨̡̡̧̨̧̢̛̛̫̲̯̠̙̗͙̮̬͇͎͉͚̱̟̗̫̣̪̪̯͉̮͉͔̟̖̞̲̗͓̪̯͍̻̝̰̘̖͓̲̟̭̳̫̍̆̿̈́͊͑͐̿͗̾̄͐̐̔̒̄̽̅̽̀̑̈͂̓̾̓̈͛̽̃̒͌̊̓̀̕̚̕̕͜͢͢͝͝͡͞͠͝͡͡ĥ̶̢̨͔͈̥͇̺̳̙̻̩̟̹̠̲̹͇̖̞̳͓̞̹̭͚̣̦̣̦̯͕̺͍͔̟̻͇̙͚̆̀́̓͂͗̈́̈́̀͊̿̉̒̇̑͛͊̀̇́̇̌͊̄͐́̿̕̚̕͜͟͝͞͠͡ͅͅe̴̡̧̛̛̜̫̼̟̯̤̪̲̙̫̫̯͈̥̥̫͙̹̙̤̞̰̭̹͔͔͉̟̟͛̀̌̿̈́̃̏̍́̉̽̋͐͐͛̌͑͂̾̐̏̽̔̀̉̀̈͑̑̃̌̾̄̔̐̽̕̚̚͢͜͟͜͜͡͞͝ ̵̨̧̨̨̮͍͉̥̦̫̺̯͍͍̬̻̜̲͓̩̣̝̠̫̯̭͕̪̫͍̲̖͚̩̹͚͖̠͍̩͉̲̺̎̀̑͆́̐͋̇͗͛̂̾̉̄̀̔̓͊̒̉̆͌́̾͐͑̔̇͆̿̊̾̑̑̄͐͋̕͘̕̕͢͢͠͡͞ͅḩ̴̡̛̞͚͍͙̣̥̦̱̣̠̺̞̩̫͇̞͈̲̜̦̬̰̙̣͈̳̳͓̬͇̗̺̫̳̪̼͍̗̽̉͋̓̀͌̐̌̓̊͐̈́̒̄̍͑̋̿̅͗̉̈̋̂͒̂̊̈́͂̄̀̚̚͘̚͞͝͝͞ͅe̵̢͙̭͕͖̣͙̳̮͕͚̰̗̮̺̦̱͍̹̞̫͖͚̥̫̻͙̞̅̍͛̔̋͆́̌̐̄̎̆̍̒́͆́̓̊̄́̐̈́̉̆̚͟͢͜ͅļ̷͈̩̳̙͙͇̭̙̻̱̞̻̲̭̺̬͎͙̬̖́̑̒͛̐̀̔́͊̂́̀̂̔̍̓́͆̃͒̀̀͘͘̕͢͢͢͡ͅl̵̡̟͔̜̥̬̥̫͍̱͕̥͎̪͓̺͙͕͖͕̟̣̽͊̑͐̌͊̎̉̓͂͌̀̍̎̿̂̅͗̕͢͝ ̷̨̨̛̳̜͓̱̰͎̦͕͎̬͎̟̭̦͖̰̱̣͔̯̹͚͎̞̫̝͈̹̟͙̐́̄̈́́͒̔̀̌̍̄̎͌̽̾̅͋̿͑̋̽̌͛̔̆̉̇̇͑̈́͋̆͊̽̕͞͝͝͡ͅͅͅḯ̵̡̢̢̢̨̢̛̛͕͈̰͇̣̼͇̝̮̤͎̪̜̩̹͙͍̭̝͍̞͈̞̰̺̰̭̲̤̰͙͙͙̫̮͉̰̝̩̳̺͎̺̪̙͔̤̦̜̦͎̼̤̼̾̏́̀̎́͊͋̏̀̇̿͊̾̈́̈́̈́͊̔͊̎̾͊̿̌̉̃̆̎̀̀̌̐͛̔̐̏̌͗̑̃̀͐͊̈́͒͗̆̎̂̕͘͜͟͞͝͠͝͝͡͞ͅͅs̶̡̧̺͎̖̙̖̤͔͎̪̤͎̥̤̮̯̘̯̫̙͔͍͕̘̯̦̱̼͖̣̣̯̻̝͕̈́̎͊̿̋̎̾̑̈́͐́̿̇̆͑̑̊͛͒̋̃̈͂̎̐̒͛̆̉̐̈͐͛̀̿̚͘͟͢͟͞͡ͅ ̸̡̧̨̢̺̮̖̙̥͈̯̤̣̤͓̜͎̪̘̰̅̑̎͒͐̓͒̈͋̌͐̑͊͐̃̽͂̒̎̚̚̕͜͡͝͡g̵̡̡̢̧̧̧̨̢̨̧̛̞̜͍̜͓̙͕̤̻͎̺̮̩̠͉͍̫͍̪̯̱͙͖̤͉̳̩͕̯̭͖̥͇̻̙̩̹̦̲͙͖͔̜̱̻̬̺̱̮̭̽̂́́̉̓͆̇̅̉͋͊͒̈́́͂͂̃̍̀̐̆̑͗̈́̇̒͛̋́̀͌̑̀̔̈̿̌́͛̏̀͊̂̑̐͒̍͒̃́̿́͘̕̕̚͜͞͝͡͝ǫ̴̡̨̧͕͖͖͚̼͕̳̼̻̮͉̲̪̝̼̟̫͙̙͎͓̯͕̼̹̰͎͇̲̠̟̪̃̏̇̔̏̏́̉́́͑͋̌͛̆̒̃̀͂̊̽͛̌̐͂̊͋̾̏̚͢͜͟͢͞͝͞į̸̨̛̱͈̩̖̞̮͍̪̬̟̯̬͙͍̥̙̱̱̥̯̺̙̜̺̠͓͍͇̼̦͕͔͓̦͈͎͖̘͔̬̈̇̊̇̓͂͌̾̌̈́̏̃͐̋́͐̈́̇̃͗̉̑̒͑̐̈́̇͂̓̈́͊͛̀͂̐͗̾͛̈͛̿́͆̔͌͜͟͟͡͝͝͠͞ͅn̷̨̟̝̯͕͇̰̹͙͌͑̋͗͋̔̔̑̑͟͜͡͠ġ̸̡̢̤̻͍͙̰͈͓̼͖͖̦̱̰͎͍͉̹̮̙̯̮̫̣̠̐̔̍̈́̒͂̊͌̀͆̀̋̃͂͑̄̓̎̚͟͠͝͝͞͡ ̴̨̧̢̛̛̯̟̹͈̱͓͓͕̫̗͔̳̮͉̖̭̼̹̖̻͚͉̈́̈͊̍͌̊̋́͑̑̔̍̒̇̄̍͛̍̈͛̍̈̈́́̍͑͘͘͢͟͝͠ͅͅơ̸̢̖̳͙͙̪͔͔̞̙̘͍̻̙̤̭̥͔͇͉̬̰̩͎̥̰̟̗͇̭͓̙͚̥̞̘͍̤̯̥̹͈̣̯̩̒͑̅͊̑͒̂̇̂̐̇͌̐̈̆̇̓̿̈́̊̑̒͐̇̄̅́̉͆̋̇͑̍̆̆̇̋͂̔̂̚̕̚̕͟͟͝͝͞͝͠͠ͅn̵̡̤̠͖̟̹̳͈̗͓̭̠͉̼̣̫͍͌͋̈́̃̓́͌̎̔̓̌̓̀̀̌͋̈͘͟͞ ̸̢̢̡̡̛̰̗̠͙͖͚̙͈̖̮̠̘̯͔͙̣͈͍͇͎͎̮̼͈̭̟͚͈͍̻̹͕̜̮̲̫̌̐̐̊̀́̀̂̋̔̿̐̒͛̿͐̓̂̀̆̀͆̈́́̉̓͛͑̏̐̾̄͊̈́͊̓̀̈́̄͋̍͘̚͘̕̕̕͟͟͟͟͟͜͟͞͠͝͡ͅț̴̢̧̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̗̗̜̩̜̹̳̘̠̣̫͉̮̫̣̹̼̗͚̼͕͇̼̞̠̭͙̱͓̗̙̭̜͇̣͈̲̿̂̑̀̂̀̍̌̽͌̑̑͂̆̆͐͌́͑̉̎̐͊̈̒̔͐̽̔̍͗̇́̍̏͑͗̚̚̚̚̚͢͜͟͝͝͠ͅh̷̡̧̨̥̫͈̗̟̭͍̹̺̹̬̩̱̺̝̣͖̙̭̮̣̮̪̙̙̙͉̰̩͎͓͇̪̲̠̖͍̬́̏̋͛̽̎͊͐̃̌̄̆̅͗͗͑͌͑̽̆̆̃̅͐̔̍͂͛͂̂̊̉̀͂̈́̋̅̚̕̕̚̕̕̕͢͢͠͝ͅi̸̡̨̢̨̡̨̛̛͙̜̯̭̰̭͍̱̼̠̪̜̲͎̰̪̼̞̠̞͈̪̥̣̜̯͈̟͚͙̩͎̣̤͖͙̖̹͈͍̫̜̙͊̓̿͂͂́̓͊̓̀̏̽͛͆̈́̎͆́͂͆̌̐̐̃̑̒͗̀̄̅͊̅̈́́̐̆͊̓͂͆̅̒̀͂̿͘͘͘̕͘͟͜͝͠ͅͅs̶̡̛̛̘͙̰̰̻̭̠̥͓̺̥̙͖̲̻͈͈̬̬̹͕̮̜̙͙̮̰̳̮͚̽̄̀̆̅̈́̉͑̃̿̇́̈́̄͛̈́͐̄̎͐͋͆͒̄͑͛͐̽̍̑̚͘̚͘͢͠͝͠ ̷̢̧̡̡̨̢̛͇̩͚̦̻̣̩̪͙̘̮̖̤͙͖̲̘̪̘̬̭̤͖͚̯͕͕̺̹̪̻̝̝̗̹̜͓̩̱̩̦̦̮̜͙̱͚̲̱̂͗́͊̎̽̎̀̎͗̑̎͑̏͂̏̄̀̐̉͗̔̇͌̒̐̑͆͐̏̽̓͛̄̀͛̋̆̈́̐͑̃̆̊͛̌̉͑̚̚̕͞͞͠͡͞͝ͅͅw̵̡̨̢̧̧̝̦̟̤̫̟͖̫͈̠͚͇̣͇͍̬̦͓͖̠̝̬̜̗͙͈̖͚͖̙͚͙̮̣̜̺̼̃͊̌͊͌́̀̿̈́̀̌̄̉̅̈́̐͋̽̈̔̽̐́̎͌͂̐̿̿̿̈̉̋̆́̉̌́͗̾̅̀͒̆͊̈͂̔̾̉̀̆͘͢͢͜͞͞͞ͅͅa̸̧̨̢̨̡̨̭͎̦̺̟̝̤̯̲̖̣̤̥͖͖͎͉̪̫̣̥̗̥͈̪̪̩̦͍̼̝̞̯̹̝̰͊̀̿͋̉̃̎̾͗̏̉̑̄̈͐̾̈́̈̾̇͑͆̒͑͗̃̀̎̏̿̾̂̈̒̾̒̇̉̚̚̕͜͢͜͜͝͡͡ͅs̷̨̨̡̛̮̼̖͖̫̭̫̱̦̝͉̥͈͚̻̩̔̾̎̏̐̈̃̔̇̃͒̈̿̽̊̄̆̉́̊̈̾͘͢͢͢͞ͅͅͅņ̸̡̡̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̪͙̥̖̳͇͍̞̲̪̪͎͚̯̺̹͎̦̰̗̖̲̬̫̯͉̟̞͚̰͔͔̫̺̣͖̠͙̘̮͎̀̏̿̍̑͑͂̑̆̌̽̾̈̌́̂͗͒̊͋̔͋͐̽̊̓̍͑͌̀̌̊̇͋́͑̍̑́̒̎̽̽̽̓͘̚͘͘͢͜͜͠͡ͅͅ’̸̨̢̧̥͚̘̠̦͔̯̲͍̘̱͔͇̜̬͓̔͗̎̀̒̃̀̽̾̉̀̃̓̊̈́͆͊̑͋̔̈́̚ͅt̴̨̧̢̛̙̝̥͉͖̘͚̝̻͙̝̺̜͕͙̞̭̦̬̰̩̬̀̀͒̏̓͐̀̌͒͊̋̅̅̊̍̈͒̔̀̐̂̐́͑̕͜͟͜͠ ̵̧̧̛̲̜̤͍͙̮͓͍̣̫̹͕̼̞͓̙̩̤̫̠̟̜̹̤̞̖͓̦̫͍̪̺̱͎͎̙̒͒̔̅̍́́́͛́̃̑̿̽̾̌̃̎̍̐͋͋̎̀͆̋̔͗͛͋̈́́̎̿̉̌̒͐́́̕̚͜͟͢͢͠͝͠͡ͅs̵̡̧̧͕̳̥͓͎̪̞̩͈̻̣͓̞̘͙̤̩̹̙̮̦̳͈̖̲̮̻̐̀̆̑̾̽̆̆̅̂̔͒̾̎̽̈́͋̓̄͂̕̕̚͢͝͡ͅu̷̡̨̨̫̹̹͕͎̫͓͉͈̳̜͔̣͇͖̦͙̼̦̫̜͖̝͖̰̩̹͖̹̖̒̌̾̆̋̿̾̋͂͒̎̔̍̈́̉̽̒̋̒̑͋̈̋́̅̑͋͌̚͘̚͟͢͡͝͡ͅͅp̴̡̡̨̧̛̖̰̮̝͕̼̟̲͔̯̬͕͙̬̻̖̜̰̱̾̋̇͆͂̂̋̿̃̉̾̌̎͐́̇̆̅̀́͛͐̆͗̂͘̕̕͢͠ͅp̵̛̼̗̖̞̩͍̟̗̙̱̫̩͙̱̪̜̭̩̦̖̀͑̆͗̿̓͗̋̃̋͋͛̍́̇͋̂̍̃́̕̚͜͟͡͡ͅͅơ̷̧̡̡̡̨͍̯̙̤̲̺͕͍̞̙̩̮̳̬̝̱̗̘̗̘͈̼̩̗̯̦̪̜͇̩̤̬̥͇̗̦͖͔͐̍̆͒̓͛̊͌̾͋̎̑̂̃̈̈́̉̔́̌̒͒̆̔̅͂̄̋̀̎͑̍̅̋̊͑̒̍̄̈͛͂̕͜͞͝͞ş̵̧̧̨̨̨̘͉̰̜̗͈͓̼̠̪̭̙̠̤͓͍̝̗͈͍̝̙̪̣̩̠̩͎̯̬͚͍͑̔͆͐̔̋̏͒͊̂͌̊̈́̐̃́͆̔̓̊̈͊̊͌͒̊̊̽̓̔́͜͟͟͞͝͝͠͡͠͡é̷̡̢̜̟͈̺͔̖͉̝̩͎̟̦̖̼̟͍̦̲͓̲͈̜͇̖̦̱͖̹͓͓̝̳͑̒͐̔̏̍̓̒̃͛̒͌͐̏̅͌̉̒̌͐̊̒̃̐͛̏́̎̄̃̌͑̉̌̕̕͜͜͡͝ͅḑ̷̢̡̡̛̰̰͍̜͚̙̺̻̗̗̗̦̼͙̣̲͈̯̥̻͎͉͈̦͍͔͎̬̹̮̩͎̖̻̀̅͌̓͋͆̈́̆͂̽̒̍̐̓͗̈́́͋̒͗͛͆̉͋̉͒̽͊͊̅̾̃́͊͗́͋͂̏̚͝͞͠ͅ ̶̨̨̳̠̜̗̣̹͚͙̰͈͚̲͈̥̿̉̎̃̈̉̂̒̓́̍͗̐͒̉͘̚͟͠ţ̴̧͚͎̜̘͔̫̮̼̱͕̭̭̺̼͇̫̟͔̭̜̱̯͈̼̙̻͍̦͚͖̝̮̫͓̯̤̿̐̀̈͂̂̑̆̓̎̓̇̏̂͌̄́̄̋͒͒̎̇̔̂̊͑̐̃̅́͆̚̕̚̕͘͢͟͜͟͞͠͡͝͞͠͞ͅơ̴̢̨̧̤̼̰͇̳̙̥̬͓̞͎͇͖͖͖͇͔̯̫̳̰̯͇͖̘̣̳̪͇̠̤͔͇̄̌͆̊͒̓̃͛̑̎͛́̐̈́͆̊͒͐̉̽̈̑̀̔̄̅͂̔͗̽̐̎̚̕͟͜͟͢͞͠͡ ̴̢̢̡̲̖̬͇͎͕̭̩̱̯̺̦͚̟͖̗̞̹̞͖̳̦̭̗̘̟̦͚̠̥̈͑̇́̉̈́̓̐̉͆̓̋̊͛͌̂͂̎̈́̐̍͐́̍͘̕͡͠͝h̴̡̢̡̢̛͕̩̪̯̝̰̪̳̲̼͎̪̲͙͎͈̮̣̭͉̹͕͓̭͎̬͕̬͎͚͚̱͔͖̣̋̀̿̓͆́̑̊̅̂̇̀͗̉̾̋̋̓̀͑̇̌̐́̑̑̈̽͋̏͗͂͑̾̒̈́̌̓̕͘͘̕͜͟͜͜͞͡͝͞͠͞ą̸̧̢̢̛͙̳̦̼̳͎̤͕̣̩̥͓͎͔̞̟͎̫̼̠̦̹̝̭̖̮̯̞͍̠̳̬̞̜̥͈͙̥͇̣̖̠͐̒̓̋̎̐̊̄̎̽̿͊͌̀̇͂̋̄͐̿͌̒͊͊̇̑̉͛̑͋̐̽̑̿͛̂̀̄̋̕͠͡͞ͅp̷̨̨̨̢̢̨̨̧̢͎̰̹̩͙̤̼͕͚͓̞̩̻̜̥͓͔͓̼̜̙̟͕͉̻̞͈̹͖͕͔̩̱̥̻̼̫̤͖͕̬̞͔̲͆̑̒͋̀͛̏͋̾͐̇̍͛̊̈́̍̏̾̉̓͐̀̾͂̌̄̈́̂͐̃̀͐̃͆̅͋͋̅͒̔̿̂̍̅̂͆̓̀͑̅̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͞͞͝͠͞͠p̶̡̨̢̧̡̡̢̢̡̛͖̮̙̪̱̰̫̜̼̹̫͓̰̫̥͕̦̱̤͈͕̳̰̫̩̱̩͖͎̠̩̝͈̲͕̮͙̲̬̯̠̘̝̰͎̗͈͍͚̜̺̳͎̞̖̤̤̈̈͛̓̎͑̇̿̂̎̾͆́̌͋͑͆̅̓̈́̿̆̓̐͋̓̌͛́̅̓̄̽͂̌̒͊̽͒̀̄̐̌̌̅͑̃͐͋̿̄̐͋̿̉̓̔̏͊̕̕̕͢͜͟͠͝͡͠͝ę̸̨̧̨̡̰͉͍̣̰̼̖͔̲͇͖͉̮͙̖̞̥̝̤̤̤̹̙͙̦̲̦̤̤̹̦͎̺̙͓͍̫̓͗̿̀̊̃̒̊̎́͊̎̀́̅͂͌̽̌́̌̃̽̔͋̅̐͌̑̑̃͛́̾͑̓͌͌͘̚̚͜͡͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅñ̵̢̢̨̜̜̻͇̰̜̘͇̖͇̱̠͕͕̭̝͚̟͖͉̪̗̹̭͚̮̞̰̟̏̒̈͆̀̉́̀͂͆̈́̅̂̆̔̔̄̃̄̂̆̓̄͐̃̈́͊́́̒̅͛̀͘͜͢͝ͅ ņ̷̨̫̥̘̮͕̰͙̗̫͔̰̙̱̟͍̺̜̙͎̦̱͉̙̣͙̪̬̟̊̈͐͌͊̊̿͛̈́̔̌̂̉̽̓̃̎̐̈̑̈́̓́̍͂̌͐̒̾̋̃̔́̐̅͟͟͝͞͠ͅơ̴̖̤̮͍̲̰̗̱̮̹͍̘̥͍͂̊̑̓͆̒͂̍̄̄́̌͘̚͟͟͢͞͝͝͠ͅn̸̡̨͇̰̖͉̭̯͎̝̜̖̙̠̬̭̗̭̣̗̪͓̲͍̻̰̥̪̐̃̔̓̏̀̏̇̎̀̋̈́̇͒̈́͑͂̇́̀́̄͐͛̚͘̕̚̕͘͢͠͝͞ͅơ̴̛̲͖͚̜̝̯͈̣̩͙͙̮͎͎̫̯̱̺͎̙̪̖̩̪͇̬̱̺̞͓̤͍̯̼̥͇̗̹̱͓̰̯̙͍̞͉̱͇̳̦͙̣̖̮͉͚̅͊͒̈͒̄̀̍̔̇̑̽̾̒̔̃̽̉̿̓͗̉͑̄̀͒͆̑̈́͂̋͊͑́̅̑͛̔̓̌̀͐͐̋̄̆͐͗̽͌͌̊͋͛̚̕͟͜͜͢͟͝͡ṇ̵̩̬̳̰̙̗̝̰̯͍͍̫̤̗̮͇̺̫͕̹͖̳̦̣͚̰̜̘͎͍͓̘͙͓̲̫̤͔̯̑̌̍̒͑́̃̐̆̓͋̽̆̂̅̓̑̓͛͆̾̇̉̓͐̿̍̏̿͗̊̔̏̎͆̈̿̈́̂̓́̕͢͞͝͡͡͞ͅǫ̶̢͎̹̟̲̰̜̰͙̹̠͙͇̻͖̊̀̀̈́̅̋̉̉͂̈́͌͋̿̿͘̚͜͝͝n̷̨̡̡̢̡̧̛̰͓̖͖̟͇̮̗̖̖͍̳̯͙̭̱̠̞͍̝̙̟̮̗͔͇̝͙͙̲͓̳͍̝̩̙̳̓̓͒̅̾̉̑̀͒́͂̍͗͊̆̇́͛̋͋͛̎̃̌̏͂̇̀̀͌̔̀̓͋̄̿͘̚͘̚̕͘͟͜͜͜͝o̸͉̗̻̼̯͙̜̩̗͚̣̹͖͎̩͎̬̟͉̬͕͐́́͗̉̌̿͗͛̏̍̎͂̊̎͊̚̕͜͝͞͝ͅn̵̢̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̳̩͚̥͓̣̰͔̹͖͓̼̹̱͇̰̲̲̻͖͎̝̺͓͇̮̦͌̊͐̉̾̆̈́̊̈̊͆̆͋̈͂̔̊̋̀̒̒̅̎̈̉̏̈́̅̑̚̕͘͟͠͠͠͡ͅͅơ̴̡̧̛̠̯͖̱̹̬͖̬̘̬̩̗̻̬̖̲̫̣̟̜͓̹̤̩̝͈̈̌̽͊͛́͐̍͒̈́̒̊̓̍̓̍̑̏͆̃͋͒̉̓̓̿̑̚̕͘͢͢͟͜͝͠͠͞ņ̸̛̛̟̼̝̰͔̥̼̥͙͇̜̞̺͔̰̟̱̱̥̜͎̪͔̖̩̩̣̟͇̫͋̑̑̊̏͑̈̒̌̿̎̀̀͆͐̈́̆̅̊̂̒̍̂͗͗̈́̋͋̕͘̕̚͜͜͟͜͡͝͠͠͡ǫ̵̡̛̳̮̥̤͖͉͇̩̦͓̤̠͔̱̦̦̳̹̙̳̱͉͉̟̻̜̣̜̌̽͊̓̾͒̀̅̋͗̃̏̍̽̆̋͆̓̀͋̑̅̋̌̋̽̾͘͘͢͜͜͟͠͝ͅͅņ̶̧̧̳̥͉͕̞̮̖̞̩̫̹̫͚̹̞͈̣̯̱͙͎̞̰͖̳͓͖͈͕͓̲͕̤̤͓̼͈͔̣͇̠̠̲̤̾́̈͊̔͑̏̅͗͗͗̈́̆̓̉͂́̿̇̋̅̓͛̽̒͐̾͑͛́́̎̂͊͗̇̔͛͘̚͞͠ͅͅơ̴̡̧̨̛̺̳̦̱̟̻̭̗̺͈͉͇̜͖̱̞̜͎̺͕̥͚͈͚̜͈̱̼̝̹͈͈̤̈͋́̉̉͗͗̉͂͗͆̉̈́̉̓̋̆̄͊͂̉̾̿̿̓͐͆͛̎̆̉̏̒̕̕͝͝͝͝͞ͅņ̶̛̝̺͚̥̤̲͍͉̼͍͒̀̏̈́̂̎̀̈́͛͋́̍̑͡ͅợ̵̢̡̨̡̧̢̦̯̞̹͚͈̳͎̼͖̙͚̹̱͓̮̭͓̣̭̠̭̞̦͓͓̥̹͇̤̘̩̫͖͚̜̰̝̳̳̺̖̳̳̥̥̟̗͈͌̑̽͐͌̃̓͊͊̓̑̈́̈̀̾͆̔̋͗̊̍̿̋̀̆͒̓͒̇̌̃͋̀̃͑̊̒͋̀̅̈̇͆͛͑͂̀̃͛͑̔̕͘̚͘͘̕͟͢͜͢͢͢͝͠͝͞͠ͅͅn̴̨̨̢̡̡̧̛͉̙̬̙͎̖͍͇͚͖̦̭̝͈͇̥̰̭͎͓̲̩͓͓̤͍̖͎̙̟̱̦͇̺̮͇̘͒̈̓̓̄͆̓͋͌̐̇̎̈̇̈́̎͛̿̍̂̓͗̽́̉̌͂̽̀̀̓̆́̿͒̂̋̀̑͂̑͘̕͜͝͠ͅͅỏ̴̢̧̢̡̢̡̧͚̘̝̘̩̯̜͈̘̤̼͉̝̖̯̫̟̖͖̺̙̮̼̝̯̱̳̺̪͇̯̻̻̳̦̗͔̯͚̔̀͌̍̊̍̑͑͛̈̀̒̍̈́̿̒̽̓̈̋̈̆̊̌͗͋̔̓͒̋͋̓̋̓͊͑̿̏̀́̍̿͋̕͘̕̕͘͟͜͟͟͞͡͝͝͝n̷̢̡̨͓̘̬̹̙͇͉͙̫͉̠͚̖̳̦̜̭̺̠̫̠͓͙̫̮̳̠͙͇̙̮͉̯͖̤̙̠̥̙̝͖͈̻͉̬̤͇͕̙̫̍́̇̍̄͐̉̈́́̀̓̑͑̽͌͌͊̈̂̍͐́̌̃̌̽̈̈́̑̉̎̿͑́̀̑̅̂͛̇́͑̂̀̚̕͘̚͜͝͝͠ō̸̧̢̨̢̢̨̮̪̥̣̠̠̩̠͙͕͚̖̠̺͇̩͎̫͕̮̜̟̣̍̒͆͋̓̿̀̋̿͐̓̋̃̈̀͊͊̉̏̎͂́̆̑̌̾̈́͊̍̂͂͋̑̚͜͢͞͡͠͝͠͞ͅͅǹ̸̢̢̛̟̳̖̭͉̰͍̦͙͚̮̳̣̱̥̝͎̺̤͖͚̖̤̲̆͐͋̔̍́̊̉̐́̀͑̉̌́̀͐͂̐͐̏͋͐̿̄̈͒̂͘̕̕̕͘͟͢͞͠͠ͅo̵̧̧̨̧̡̺̝͔͓̠͉̩͚̰̺͚̫̗̦̗̠̯͕̲̺̞̗̱̝̼̫̼̝͍̱̼͆͂́̽͋̔̑̅̋̑̆̈̓̒̍̎̿́͂̐͑̂͆͛̎̈́̾͂̀́͛̿̑̍̕͘͘̚͟͜͢͡͞͞͝͠͞͡ņ̵̦̜̳̖̘͖̞̗̌̊̆͊̿̎̐̇̓͌͊̓ǫ̴̡̢̧̧̮̳̝͔͇̼̱̝͙̦̘̼̻̝̖̝͕̗̭͕͓̲̥̲̦͕͙͖̜̞̹̹͖̰͉̘̍̔͂̓̈̅̂̇̾̄̀͒̌͑̿́̂̇̓̄̾̔̈̃̑̃̀̈̉̑͒͌̍̿͑͊͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͡͝ͅņ̷̧̢̡̡̨̢̡̢̢̧̛̜̭̣͙̼̲̠͙̼̖͉̳͙͎͚̻̝͕̬̭̱̺̺͖̬̬͇̮͎̱͎͔͔̱͖͈͌̈́͊̏͋̈́͊̓̍͂͗̌͋͌̾̃̊̄̌̑̿̈͛̆̄̉̾̃̋̀͂̀͌͛̐̂̆̿́͌̏͛̒̏͐͒̊͘̚͜͢͜͢͠͠͡ͅơ̵̧̧̢̨̡̧̨̢̡̗̣̹͖̟̼̙̼̣̮̳̯͙͈͔̪͉̻͖͈͈͉̣̘̯̮͈̪̫̳̊͑̑͑̊͗̐̉͛͛͂̓̂̒͊̏̀̄̓̅̾̀̾͆̈̏̿͗̍̌̓̈̆͊̾͛͂̄̑͒̒͘̕͘̕͘͢͢͟͜͢͟͢͢͠͡͞͡͝͠͡ͅͅͅ ̷̧̛̫̟̜̝̮̲̥͖̮͈̪͙̤̟͈͓̦̖̦͉̥̮̼̎̅̂̃͊̾͗̍̆̉͊̍̽̔͆͛̃͘̕͜͜͡ẃ̵̨̘̹̲̗̞̘͇̗̰͙̪̻̪̦̼̰̭̫͖̰͈͎́̏̒́̂͋̀̐̇̿̎̇̃͋̈̐͗̏͘̕͘͟͝͡͠͠͞ͅh̵̨̛͎̹̩͖̥̱̲̘̱̺̲̜͔̠̤̰͓̙͍̹͚̹͈̻̤̪͆̒̊̓͌̈́̏͛̓́̑̀͛̄̿̐̈́͌̑̾͊̀̓̑̈̌̑́̓́̕͜͝å̶̢̢̧͈̗̱͙͎̻̠̫̯̹̘̹̘̳̻̝̩͓̲̺͖̙̗̺͓̜̤̝̋̊̊̌̽̀̒̀̌̆̀̆̉͛̒̉͐͛͂̿̐͊̚͜͡͠ţ̶̧̡̢̨̧̧̢̱̳̳̺̱͕͉͇͙̠͖͕̙͈̯̳̮̝͕̬̘͇̳͖̹̤̥̜̼̗̫̜̰̉̀́̅̇́̑̇͒̅̆̏̓̐͛̈͆̾̇̅̃̉͊̽̇̔̿͑͆̔̎̃͊͐̂̾̀̈͑̌̕͘͟͜͜͝͝ ̷̢̨̧̢̡̧̛͇̜͕̮̦̮̗̞͔̗̻̫͍͕̺͍̦̦̣͎̹̥̤̬̦̩̪̝̬̣̟̱͓͈̟͈̖̯͇̩̣̠̰͕͎͓̳̳͕̦̝͎̱̥͓͈͓͉̘̳̣̖̣͚̼̗͕̈̀̑̍̽̓̊͑̽̾̽̔̅̊͂͆̒̒̏͋͐͆́̽͐̈́̄͗̒́͐́͊͌̑́̆̑̽͋̀̉́̐̽̑̐̉̾̋͋̈́͛̂̾̽̾̏̾͌̇̎̅̾͊̿̎̒̕͘̕͜͢͞͝͞͝͡ͅͅt̷̨̡̡̧̨̧̢̛̛̫̲̯̠̙̗͙̮̬͇͎͉͚̱̟̗̫̣̪̪̯͉̮͉͔̟̖̞̲̗͓̪̯͍̻̝̰̘̖͓̲̟̭̳̫̍̆̿̈́͊͑͐̿͗̾̄͐̐̔̒̄̽̅̽̀̑̈͂̓̾̓̈͛̽̃̒͌̊̓̀̕̚̕̕͜͢͢͝͝͡͞͠͝͡͡ĥ̶̢̨͔͈̥͇̺̳̙̻̩̟̹̠̲̹͇̖̞̳͓̞̹̭͚̣̦̣̦̯͕̺͍͔̟̻͇̙͚̆̀́̓͂͗̈́̈́̀͊̿̉̒̇̑͛͊̀̇́̇̌͊̄͐́̿̕̚̕͜͟͝͞͠͡ͅͅe̴̡̧̛̛̜̫̼̟̯̤̪̲̙̫̫̯͈̥̥̫͙̹̙̤̞̰̭̹͔͔͉̟̟͛̀̌̿̈́̃̏̍́̉̽̋͐͐͛̌͑͂̾̐̏̽̔̀̉̀̈͑̑̃̌̾̄̔̐̽̕̚̚͢͜͟͜͜͡͞͝ ̵̨̧̨̨̮͍͉̥̦̫̺̯͍͍̬̻̜̲͓̩̣̝̠̫̯̭͕̪̫͍̲̖͚̩̹͚͖̠͍̩͉̲̺̎̀̑͆́̐͋̇͗͛̂̾̉̄̀̔̓͊̒̉̆͌́̾͐͑̔̇͆̿̊̾̑̑̄͐͋̕͘̕̕͢͢͠͡͞ͅḩ̴̡̛̞͚͍͙̣̥̦̱̣̠̺̞̩̫͇̞͈̲̜̦̬̰̙̣͈̳̳͓̬͇̗̺̫̳̪̼͍̗̽̉͋̓̀͌̐̌̓̊͐̈́̒̄̍͑̋̿̅͗̉̈̋̂͒̂̊̈́͂̄̀̚̚͘̚͞͝͝͞ͅe̵̢͙̭͕͖̣͙̳̮͕͚̰̗̮̺̦̱͍̹̞̫͖͚̥̫̻͙̞̅̍͛̔̋͆́̌̐̄̎̆̍̒́͆́̓̊̄́̐̈́̉̆̚͟͢͜ͅļ̷͈̩̳̙͙͇̭̙̻̱̞̻̲̭̺̬͎͙̬̖́̑̒͛̐̀̔́͊̂́̀̂̔̍̓́͆̃͒̀̀͘͘̕͢͢͢͡ͅl̵̡̟͔̜̥̬̥̫͍̱͕̥͎̪͓̺͙͕͖͕̟̣̽͊̑͐̌͊̎̉̓͂͌̀̍̎̿̂̅͗̕͢͝ ̷̨̨̛̳̜͓̱̰͎̦͕͎̬͎̟̭̦͖̰̱̣͔̯̹͚͎̞̫̝͈̹̟͙̐́̄̈́́͒̔̀̌̍̄̎͌̽̾̅͋̿͑̋̽̌͛̔̆̉̇̇͑̈́͋̆͊̽̕͞͝͝͡ͅͅͅḯ̵̡̢̢̢̨̢̛̛͕͈̰͇̣̼͇̝̮̤͎̪̜̩̹͙͍̭̝͍̞͈̞̰̺̰̭̲̤̰͙͙͙̫̮͉̰̝̩̳̺͎̺̪̙͔̤̦̜̦͎̼̤̼̾̏́̀̎́͊͋̏̀̇̿͊̾̈́̈́̈́͊̔͊̎̾͊̿̌̉̃̆̎̀̀̌̐͛̔̐̏̌͗̑̃̀͐͊̈́͒͗̆̎̂̕͘͜͟͞͝͠͝͝͡͞ͅͅs̶̡̧̺͎̖̙̖̤͔͎̪̤͎̥̤̮̯̘̯̫̙͔͍͕̘̯̦̱̼͖̣̣̯̻̝͕̈́̎͊̿̋̎̾̑̈́͐́̿̇̆͑̑̊͛͒̋̃̈͂̎̐̒͛̆̉̐̈͐͛̀̿̚͘͟͢͟͞͡ͅ ̸̡̧̨̢̺̮̖̙̥͈̯̤̣̤͓̜͎̪̘̰̅̑̎͒͐̓͒̈͋̌͐̑͊͐̃̽͂̒̎̚̚̕͜͡͝͡g̵̡̡̢̧̧̧̨̢̨̧̛̞̜͍̜͓̙͕̤̻͎̺̮̩̠͉͍̫͍̪̯̱͙͖̤͉̳̩͕̯̭͖̥͇̻̙̩̹̦̲͙͖͔̜̱̻̬̺̱̮̭̽̂́́̉̓͆̇̅̉͋͊͒̈́́͂͂̃̍̀̐̆̑͗̈́̇̒͛̋́̀͌̑̀̔̈̿̌́͛̏̀͊̂̑̐͒̍͒̃́̿́͘̕̕̚͜͞͝͡͝ǫ̴̡̨̧͕͖͖͚̼͕̳̼̻̮͉̲̪̝̼̟̫͙̙͎͓̯͕̼̹̰͎͇̲̠̟̪̃̏̇̔̏̏́̉́́͑͋̌͛̆̒̃̀͂̊̽͛̌̐͂̊͋̾̏̚͢͜͟͢͞͝͞į̸̨̛̱͈̩̖̞̮͍̪̬̟̯̬͙͍̥̙̱̱̥̯̺̙̜̺̠͓͍͇̼̦͕͔͓̦͈͎͖̘͔̬̈̇̊̇̓͂͌̾̌̈́̏̃͐̋́͐̈́̇̃͗̉̑̒͑̐̈́̇͂̓̈́͊͛̀͂̐͗̾͛̈͛̿́͆̔͌͜͟͟͡͝͝͠͞ͅn̷̨̟̝̯͕͇̰̹͙͌͑̋͗͋̔̔̑̑͟͜͡͠ġ̸̡̢̤̻͍͙̰͈͓̼͖͖̦̱̰͎͍͉̹̮̙̯̮̫̣̠̐̔̍̈́̒͂̊͌̀͆̀̋̃͂͑̄̓̎̚͟͠͝͝͞͡ ̴̨̧̢̛̛̯̟̹͈̱͓͓͕̫̗͔̳̮͉̖̭̼̹̖̻͚͉̈́̈͊̍͌̊̋́͑̑̔̍̒̇̄̍͛̍̈͛̍̈̈́́̍͑͘͘͢͟͝͠ͅͅơ̸̢̖̳͙͙̪͔͔̞̙̘͍̻̙̤̭̥͔͇͉̬̰̩͎̥̰̟̗͇̭͓̙͚̥̞̘͍̤̯̥̹͈̣̯̩̒͑̅͊̑͒̂̇̂̐̇͌̐̈̆̇̓̿̈́̊̑̒͐̇̄̅́̉͆̋̇͑̍̆̆̇̋͂̔̂̚̕̚̕͟͟͝͝͞͝͠͠ͅn̵̡̤̠͖̟̹̳͈̗͓̭̠͉̼̣̫͍͌͋̈́̃̓́͌̎̔̓̌̓̀̀̌͋̈͘͟͞ ̸̢̢̡̡̛̰̗̠͙͖͚̙͈̖̮̠̘̯͔͙̣͈͍͇͎͎̮̼͈̭̟͚͈͍̻̹͕̜̮̲̫̌̐̐̊̀́̀̂̋̔̿̐̒͛̿͐̓̂̀̆̀͆̈́́̉̓͛͑̏̐̾̄͊̈́͊̓̀̈́̄͋̍͘̚͘̕̕̕͟͟͟͟͟͜͟͞͠͝͡ͅț̴̢̧̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̗̗̜̩̜̹̳̘̠̣̫͉̮̫̣̹̼̗͚̼͕͇̼̞̠̭͙̱͓̗̙̭̜͇̣͈̲̿̂̑̀̂̀̍̌̽͌̑̑͂̆̆͐͌́͑̉̎̐͊̈̒̔͐̽̔̍͗̇́̍̏͑͗̚̚̚̚̚͢͜͟͝͝͠ͅh̷̡̧̨̥̫͈̗̟̭͍̹̺̹̬̩̱̺̝̣͖̙̭̮̣̮̪̙̙̙͉̰̩͎͓͇̪̲̠̖͍̬́̏̋͛̽̎͊͐̃̌̄̆̅͗͗͑͌͑̽̆̆̃̅͐̔̍͂͛͂̂̊̉̀͂̈́̋̅̚̕̕̚̕̕̕͢͢͠͝ͅi̸̡̨̢̨̡̨̛̛͙̜̯̭̰̭͍̱̼̠̪̜̲͎̰̪̼̞̠̞͈̪̥̣̜̯͈̟͚͙̩͎̣̤͖͙̖̹͈͍̫̜̙͊̓̿͂͂́̓͊̓̀̏̽͛͆̈́̎͆́͂͆̌̐̐̃̑̒͗̀̄̅͊̅̈́́̐̆͊̓͂͆̅̒̀͂̿͘͘͘̕͘͟͜͝͠ͅͅs̶̡̛̛̘͙̰̰̻̭̠̥͓̺̥̙͖̲̻͈͈̬̬̹͕̮̜̙͙̮̰̳̮͚̽̄̀̆̅̈́̉͑̃̿̇́̈́̄͛̈́͐̄̎͐͋͆͒̄͑͛͐̽̍̑̚͘̚͘͢͠͝͠ ̷̢̧̡̡̨̢̛͇̩͚̦̻̣̩̪͙̘̮̖̤͙͖̲̘̪̘̬̭̤͖͚̯͕͕̺̹̪̻̝̝̗̹̜͓̩̱̩̦̦̮̜͙̱͚̲̱̂͗́͊̎̽̎̀̎͗̑̎͑̏͂̏̄̀̐̉͗̔̇͌̒̐̑͆͐̏̽̓͛̄̀͛̋̆̈́̐͑̃̆̊͛̌̉͑̚̚̕͞͞͠͡͞͝ͅͅw̵̡̨̢̧̧̝̦̟̤̫̟͖̫͈̠͚͇̣͇͍̬̦͓͖̠̝̬̜̗͙͈̖͚͖̙͚͙̮̣̜̺̼̃͊̌͊͌́̀̿̈́̀̌̄̉̅̈́̐͋̽̈̔̽̐́̎͌͂̐̿̿̿̈̉̋̆́̉̌́͗̾̅̀͒̆͊̈͂̔̾̉̀̆͘͢͢͜͞͞͞ͅͅa̸̧̨̢̨̡̨̭͎̦̺̟̝̤̯̲̖̣̤̥͖͖͎͉̪̫̣̥̗̥͈̪̪̩̦͍̼̝̞̯̹̝̰͊̀̿͋̉̃̎̾͗̏̉̑̄̈͐̾̈́̈̾̇͑͆̒͑͗̃̀̎̏̿̾̂̈̒̾̒̇̉̚̚̕͜͢͜͜͝͡͡ͅs̷̨̨̡̛̮̼̖͖̫̭̫̱̦̝͉̥͈͚̻̩̔̾̎̏̐̈̃̔̇̃͒̈̿̽̊̄̆̉́̊̈̾͘͢͢͢͞ͅͅͅņ̸̡̡̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̪͙̥̖̳͇͍̞̲̪̪͎͚̯̺̹͎̦̰̗̖̲̬̫̯͉̟̞͚̰͔͔̫̺̣͖̠͙̘̮͎̀̏̿̍̑͑͂̑̆̌̽̾̈̌́̂͗͒̊͋̔͋͐̽̊̓̍͑͌̀̌̊̇͋́͑̍̑́̒̎̽̽̽̓͘̚͘͘͢͜͜͠͡ͅͅ’̸̨̢̧̥͚̘̠̦͔̯̲͍̘̱͔͇̜̬͓̔͗̎̀̒̃̀̽̾̉̀̃̓̊̈́͆͊̑͋̔̈́̚ͅt̴̨̧̢̛̙̝̥͉͖̘͚̝̻͙̝̺̜͕͙̞̭̦̬̰̩̬̀̀͒̏̓͐̀̌͒͊̋̅̅̊̍̈͒̔̀̐̂̐́͑̕͜͟͜͠ ̵̧̧̛̲̜̤͍͙̮͓͍̣̫̹͕̼̞͓̙̩̤̫̠̟̜̹̤̞̖͓̦̫͍̪̺̱͎͎̙̒͒̔̅̍́́́͛́̃̑̿̽̾̌̃̎̍̐͋͋̎̀͆̋̔͗͛͋̈́́̎̿̉̌̒͐́́̕̚͜͟͢͢͠͝͠͡ͅs̵̡̧̧͕̳̥͓͎̪̞̩͈̻̣͓̞̘͙̤̩̹̙̮̦̳͈̖̲̮̻̐̀̆̑̾̽̆̆̅̂̔͒̾̎̽̈́͋̓̄͂̕̕̚͢͝͡ͅu̷̡̨̨̫̹̹͕͎̫͓͉͈̳̜͔̣͇͖̦͙̼̦̫̜͖̝͖̰̩̹͖̹̖̒̌̾̆̋̿̾̋͂͒̎̔̍̈́̉̽̒̋̒̑͋̈̋́̅̑͋͌̚͘̚͟͢͡͝͡ͅͅp̴̡̡̨̧̛̖̰̮̝͕̼̟̲͔̯̬͕͙̬̻̖̜̰̱̾̋̇͆͂̂̋̿̃̉̾̌̎͐́̇̆̅̀́͛͐̆͗̂͘̕̕͢͠ͅp̵̛̼̗̖̞̩͍̟̗̙̱̫̩͙̱̪̜̭̩̦̖̀͑̆͗̿̓͗̋̃̋͋͛̍́̇͋̂̍̃́̕̚͜͟͡͡ͅͅơ̷̧̡̡̡̨͍̯̙̤̲̺͕͍̞̙̩̮̳̬̝̱̗̘̗̘͈̼̩̗̯̦̪̜͇̩̤̬̥͇̗̦͖͔͐̍̆͒̓͛̊͌̾͋̎̑̂̃̈̈́̉̔́̌̒͒̆̔̅͂̄̋̀̎͑̍̅̋̊͑̒̍̄̈͛͂̕͜͞͝͞ş̵̧̧̨̨̨̘͉̰̜̗͈͓̼̠̪̭̙̠̤͓͍̝̗͈͍̝̙̪̣̩̠̩͎̯̬͚͍͑̔͆͐̔̋̏͒͊̂͌̊̈́̐̃́͆̔̓̊̈͊̊͌͒̊̊̽̓̔́͜͟͟͞͝͝͠͡͠͡é̷̡̢̜̟͈̺͔̖͉̝̩͎̟̦̖̼̟͍̦̲͓̲͈̜͇̖̦̱͖̹͓͓̝̳͑̒͐̔̏̍̓̒̃͛̒͌͐̏̅͌̉̒̌͐̊̒̃̐͛̏́̎̄̃̌͑̉̌̕̕͜͜͡͝ͅḑ̷̢̡̡̛̰̰͍̜͚̙̺̻̗̗̗̦̼͙̣̲͈̯̥̻͎͉͈̦͍͔͎̬̹̮̩͎̖̻̀̅͌̓͋͆̈́̆͂̽̒̍̐̓͗̈́́͋̒͗͛͆̉͋̉͒̽͊͊̅̾̃́͊͗́͋͂̏̚͝͞͠ͅ ̶̨̨̳̠̜̗̣̹͚͙̰͈͚̲͈̥̿̉̎̃̈̉̂̒̓́̍͗̐͒̉͘̚͟͠ţ̴̧͚͎̜̘͔̫̮̼̱͕̭̭̺̼͇̫̟͔̭̜̱̯͈̼̙̻͍̦͚͖̝̮̫͓̯̤̿̐̀̈͂̂̑̆̓̎̓̇̏̂͌̄́̄̋͒͒̎̇̔̂̊͑̐̃̅́͆̚̕̚̕͘͢͟͜͟͞͠͡͝͞͠͞ͅơ̴̢̨̧̤̼̰͇̳̙̥̬͓̞͎͇͖͖͖͇͔̯̫̳̰̯͇͖̘̣̳̪͇̠̤͔͇̄̌͆̊͒̓̃͛̑̎͛́̐̈́͆̊͒͐̉̽̈̑̀̔̄̅͂̔͗̽̐̎̚̕͟͜͟͢͞͠͡ ̴̢̢̡̲̖̬͇͎͕̭̩̱̯̺̦͚̟͖̗̞̹̞͖̳̦̭̗̘̟̦͚̠̥̈͑̇́̉̈́̓̐̉͆̓̋̊͛͌̂͂̎̈́̐̍͐́̍͘̕͡͠͝h̴̡̢̡̢̛͕̩̪̯̝̰̪̳̲̼͎̪̲͙͎͈̮̣̭͉̹͕͓̭͎̬͕̬͎͚͚̱͔͖̣̋̀̿̓͆́̑̊̅̂̇̀͗̉̾̋̋̓̀͑̇̌̐́̑̑̈̽͋̏͗͂͑̾̒̈́̌̓̕͘͘̕͜͟͜͜͞͡͝͞͠͞ą̸̧̢̢̛͙̳̦̼̳͎̤͕̣̩̥͓͎͔̞̟͎̫̼̠̦̹̝̭̖̮̯̞͍̠̳̬̞̜̥͈͙̥͇̣̖̠͐̒̓̋̎̐̊̄̎̽̿͊͌̀̇͂̋̄͐̿͌̒͊͊̇̑̉͛̑͋̐̽̑̿͛̂̀̄̋̕͠͡͞ͅp̷̨̨̨̢̢̨̨̧̢͎̰̹̩͙̤̼͕͚͓̞̩̻̜̥͓͔͓̼̜̙̟͕͉̻̞͈̹͖͕͔̩̱̥̻̼̫̤͖͕̬̞͔̲͆̑̒͋̀͛̏͋̾͐̇̍͛̊̈́̍̏̾̉̓͐̀̾͂̌̄̈́̂͐̃̀͐̃͆̅͋͋̅͒̔̿̂̍̅̂͆̓̀͑̅̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͞͞͝͠͞͠p̶̡̨̢̧̡̡̢̢̡̛͖̮̙̪̱̰̫̜̼̹̫͓̰̫̥͕̦̱̤͈͕̳̰̫̩̱̩͖͎̠̩̝͈̲͕̮͙̲̬̯̠̘̝̰͎̗͈͍͚̜̺̳͎̞̖̤̤̈̈͛̓̎͑̇̿̂̎̾͆́̌͋͑͆̅̓̈́̿̆̓̐͋̓̌͛́̅̓̄̽͂̌̒͊̽͒̀̄̐̌̌̅͑̃͐͋̿̄̐͋̿̉̓̔̏͊̕̕̕͢͜͟͠͝͡͠͝ę̸̨̧̨̡̰͉͍̣̰̼̖͔̲͇͖͉̮͙̖̞̥̝̤̤̤̹̙͙̦̲̦̤̤̹̦͎̺̙͓͍̫̓͗̿̀̊̃̒̊̎́͊̎̀́̅͂͌̽̌́̌̃̽̔͋̅̐͌̑̑̃͛́̾͑̓͌͌͘̚̚͜͡͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅñ̵̢̢̨̜̜̻͇̰̜̘͇̖͇̱̠͕͕̭̝͚̟͖͉̪̗̹̭͚̮̞̰̟̏̒̈͆̀̉́̀͂͆̈́̅̂̆̔̔̄̃̄̂̆̓̄͐̃̈́͊́́̒̅͛̀͘͜͢͝ͅ ņ̷̨̫̥̘̮͕̰͙̗̫͔̰̙̱̟͍̺̜̙͎̦̱͉̙̣͙̪̬̟̊̈͐͌͊̊̿͛̈́̔̌̂̉̽̓̃̎̐̈̑̈́̓́̍͂̌͐̒̾̋̃̔́̐̅͟͟͝͞͠ͅơ̴̖̤̮͍̲̰̗̱̮̹͍̘̥͍͂̊̑̓͆̒͂̍̄̄́̌͘̚͟͟͢͞͝͝͠ͅn̸̡̨͇̰̖͉̭̯͎̝̜̖̙̠̬̭̗̭̣̗̪͓̲͍̻̰̥̪̐̃̔̓̏̀̏̇̎̀̋̈́̇͒̈́͑͂̇́̀́̄͐͛̚͘̕̚̕͘͢͠͝͞ͅơ̴̛̲͖͚̜̝̯͈̣̩͙͙̮͎͎̫̯̱̺͎̙̪̖̩̪͇̬̱̺̞͓̤͍̯̼̥͇̗̹̱͓̰̯̙͍̞͉̱͇̳̦͙̣̖̮͉͚̅͊͒̈͒̄̀̍̔̇̑̽̾̒̔̃̽̉̿̓͗̉͑̄̀͒͆̑̈́͂̋͊͑́̅̑͛̔̓̌̀͐͐̋̄̆͐͗̽͌͌̊͋͛̚̕͟͜͜͢͟͝͡ṇ̵̩̬̳̰̙̗̝̰̯͍͍̫̤̗̮͇̺̫͕̹͖̳̦̣͚̰̜̘͎͍͓̘͙͓̲̫̤͔̯̑̌̍̒͑́̃̐̆̓͋̽̆̂̅̓̑̓͛͆̾̇̉̓͐̿̍̏̿͗̊̔̏̎͆̈̿̈́̂̓́̕͢͞͝͡͡͞ͅǫ̶̢͎̹̟̲̰̜̰͙̹̠͙͇̻͖̊̀̀̈́̅̋̉̉͂̈́͌͋̿̿͘̚͜͝͝n̷̨̡̡̢̡̧̛̰͓̖͖̟͇̮̗̖̖͍̳̯͙̭̱̠̞͍̝̙̟̮̗͔͇̝͙͙̲͓̳͍̝̩̙̳̓̓͒̅̾̉̑̀͒́͂̍͗͊̆̇́͛̋͋͛̎̃̌̏͂̇̀̀͌̔̀̓͋̄̿͘̚͘̚̕͘͟͜͜͜͝o̸͉̗̻̼̯͙̜̩̗͚̣̹͖͎̩͎̬̟͉̬͕͐́́͗̉̌̿͗͛̏̍̎͂̊̎͊̚̕͜͝͞͝ͅn̵̢̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̳̩͚̥͓̣̰͔̹͖͓̼̹̱͇̰̲̲̻͖͎̝̺͓͇̮̦͌̊͐̉̾̆̈́̊̈̊͆̆͋̈͂̔̊̋̀̒̒̅̎̈̉̏̈́̅̑̚̕͘͟͠͠͠͡ͅͅơ̴̡̧̛̠̯͖̱̹̬͖̬̘̬̩̗̻̬̖̲̫̣̟̜͓̹̤̩̝͈̈̌̽͊͛́͐̍͒̈́̒̊̓̍̓̍̑̏͆̃͋͒̉̓̓̿̑̚̕͘͢͢͟͜͝͠͠͞ņ̸̛̛̟̼̝̰͔̥̼̥͙͇̜̞̺͔̰̟̱̱̥̜͎̪͔̖̩̩̣̟͇̫͋̑̑̊̏͑̈̒̌̿̎̀̀͆͐̈́̆̅̊̂̒̍̂͗͗̈́̋͋̕͘̕̚͜͜͟͜͡͝͠͠͡ǫ̵̡̛̳̮̥̤͖͉͇̩̦͓̤̠͔̱̦̦̳̹̙̳̱͉͉̟̻̜̣̜̌̽͊̓̾͒̀̅̋͗̃̏̍̽̆̋͆̓̀͋̑̅̋̌̋̽̾͘͘͢͜͜͟͠͝ͅͅņ̶̧̧̳̥͉͕̞̮̖̞̩̫̹̫͚̹̞͈̣̯̱͙͎̞̰͖̳͓͖͈͕͓̲͕̤̤͓̼͈͔̣͇̠̠̲̤̾́̈͊̔͑̏̅͗͗͗̈́̆̓̉͂́̿̇̋̅̓͛̽̒͐̾͑͛́́̎̂͊͗̇̔͛͘̚͞͠ͅͅơ̴̡̧̨̛̺̳̦̱̟̻̭̗̺͈͉͇̜͖̱̞̜͎̺͕̥͚͈͚̜͈̱̼̝̹͈͈̤̈͋́̉̉͗͗̉͂͗͆̉̈́̉̓̋̆̄͊͂̉̾̿̿̓͐͆͛̎̆̉̏̒̕̕͝͝͝͝͞ͅņ̶̛̝̺͚̥̤̲͍͉̼͍͒̀̏̈́̂̎̀̈́͛͋́̍̑͡ͅợ̵̢̡̨̡̧̢̦̯̞̹͚͈̳͎̼͖̙͚̹̱͓̮̭͓̣̭̠̭̞̦͓͓̥̹͇̤̘̩̫͖͚̜̰̝̳̳̺̖̳̳̥̥̟̗͈͌̑̽͐͌̃̓͊͊̓̑̈́̈̀̾͆̔̋͗̊̍̿̋̀̆͒̓͒̇̌̃͋̀̃͑̊̒͋̀̅̈̇͆͛͑͂̀̃͛͑̔̕͘̚͘͘̕͟͢͜͢͢͢͝͠͝͞͠ͅͅn̴̨̨̢̡̡̧̛͉̙̬̙͎̖͍͇͚͖̦̭̝͈͇̥̰̭͎͓̲̩͓͓̤͍̖͎̙̟̱̦͇̺̮͇̘͒̈̓̓̄͆̓͋͌̐̇̎̈̇̈́̎͛̿̍̂̓͗̽́̉̌͂̽̀̀̓̆́̿͒̂̋̀̑͂̑͘̕͜͝͠ͅͅỏ̴̢̧̢̡̢̡̧͚̘̝̘̩̯̜͈̘̤̼͉̝̖̯̫̟̖͖̺̙̮̼̝̯̱̳̺̪͇̯̻̻̳̦̗͔̯͚̔̀͌̍̊̍̑͑͛̈̀̒̍̈́̿̒̽̓̈̋̈̆̊̌͗͋̔̓͒̋͋̓̋̓͊͑̿̏̀́̍̿͋̕͘̕̕͘͟͜͟͟͞͡͝͝͝n̷̢̡̨͓̘̬̹̙͇͉͙̫͉̠͚̖̳̦̜̭̺̠̫̠͓͙̫̮̳̠͙͇̙̮͉̯͖̤̙̠̥̙̝͖͈̻͉̬̤͇͕̙̫̍́̇̍̄͐̉̈́́̀̓̑͑̽͌͌͊̈̂̍͐́̌̃̌̽̈̈́̑̉̎̿͑́̀̑̅̂͛̇́͑̂̀̚̕͘̚͜͝͝͠ō̸̧̢̨̢̢̨̮̪̥̣̠̠̩̠͙͕͚̖̠̺͇̩͎̫͕̮̜̟̣̍̒͆͋̓̿̀̋̿͐̓̋̃̈̀͊͊̉̏̎͂́̆̑̌̾̈́͊̍̂͂͋̑̚͜͢͞͡͠͝͠͞ͅͅǹ̸̢̢̛̟̳̖̭͉̰͍̦͙͚̮̳̣̱̥̝͎̺̤͖͚̖̤̲̆͐͋̔̍́̊̉̐́̀͑̉̌́̀͐͂̐͐̏͋͐̿̄̈͒̂͘̕̕̕͘͟͢͞͠͠ͅo̵̧̧̨̧̡̺̝͔͓̠͉̩͚̰̺͚̫̗̦̗̠̯͕̲̺̞̗̱̝̼̫̼̝͍̱̼͆͂́̽͋̔̑̅̋̑̆̈̓̒̍̎̿́͂̐͑̂͆͛̎̈́̾͂̀́͛̿̑̍̕͘͘̚͟͜͢͡͞͞͝͠͞͡ņ̵̦̜̳̖̘͖̞̗̌̊̆͊̿̎̐̇̓͌͊̓ǫ̴̡̢̧̧̮̳̝͔͇̼̱̝͙̦̘̼̻̝̖̝͕̗̭͕͓̲̥̲̦͕͙͖̜̞̹̹͖̰͉̘̍̔͂̓̈̅̂̇̾̄̀͒̌͑̿́̂̇̓̄̾̔̈̃̑̃̀̈̉̑͒͌̍̿͑͊͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͡͝ͅņ̷̧̢̡̡̨̢̡̢̢̧̛̜̭̣͙̼̲̠͙̼̖͉̳͙͎͚̻̝͕̬̭̱̺̺͖̬̬͇̮͎̱͎͔͔̱͖͈͌̈́͊̏͋̈́͊̓̍͂͗̌͋͌̾̃̊̄̌̑̿̈͛̆̄̉̾̃̋̀͂̀͌͛̐̂̆̿́͌̏͛̒̏͐͒̊͘̚͜͢͜͢͠͠͡ͅơ̵̧̧̢̨̡̧̨̢̡̗̣̹͖̟̼̙̼̣̮̳̯͙͈͔̪͉̻͖͈͈͉̣̘̯̮͈̪̫̳̊͑̑͑̊͗̐̉͛͛͂̓̂̒͊̏̀̄̓̅̾̀̾͆̈̏̿͗̍̌̓̈̆͊̾͛͂̄̑͒̒͘̕͘̕͘͢͢͟͜͢͟͢͢͠͡͞͡͝͠͡ͅͅͅ ̷̧̛̫̟̜̝̮̲̥͖̮͈̪͙̤̟͈͓̦̖̦͉̥̮̼̎̅̂̃͊̾͗̍̆̉͊̍̽̔͆͛̃͘̕͜͜͡ẃ̵̨̘̹̲̗̞̘͇̗̰͙̪̻̪̦̼̰̭̫͖̰͈͎́̏̒́̂͋̀̐̇̿̎̇̃͋̈̐͗̏͘̕͘͟͝͡͠͠͞ͅh̵̨̛͎̹̩͖̥̱̲̘̱̺̲̜͔̠̤̰͓̙͍̹͚̹͈̻̤̪͆̒̊̓͌̈́̏͛̓́̑̀͛̄̿̐̈́͌̑̾͊̀̓̑̈̌̑́̓́̕͜͝å̶̢̢̧͈̗̱͙͎̻̠̫̯̹̘̹̘̳̻̝̩͓̲̺͖̙̗̺͓̜̤̝̋̊̊̌̽̀̒̀̌̆̀̆̉͛̒̉͐͛͂̿̐͊̚͜͡͠ţ̶̧̡̢̨̧̧̢̱̳̳̺̱͕͉͇͙̠͖͕̙͈̯̳̮̝͕̬̘͇̳͖̹̤̥̜̼̗̫̜̰̉̀́̅̇́̑̇͒̅̆̏̓̐͛̈͆̾̇̅̃̉͊̽̇̔̿͑͆̔̎̃͊͐̂̾̀̈͑̌̕͘͟͜͜͝͝ ̷̢̨̧̢̡̧̛͇̜͕̮̦̮̗̞͔̗̻̫͍͕̺͍̦̦̣͎̹̥̤̬̦̩̪̝̬̣̟̱͓͈̟͈̖̯͇̩̣̠̰͕͎͓̳̳͕̦̝͎̱̥͓͈͓͉̘̳̣̖̣͚̼̗͕̈̀̑̍̽̓̊͑̽̾̽̔̅̊͂͆̒̒̏͋͐͆́̽͐̈́̄͗̒́͐́͊͌̑́̆̑̽͋̀̉́̐̽̑̐̉̾̋͋̈́͛̂̾̽̾̏̾͌̇̎̅̾͊̿̎̒̕͘̕͜͢͞͝͞͝͡ͅͅt̷̨̡̡̧̨̧̢̛̛̫̲̯̠̙̗͙̮̬͇͎͉͚̱̟̗̫̣̪̪̯͉̮͉͔̟̖̞̲̗͓̪̯͍̻̝̰̘̖͓̲̟̭̳̫̍̆̿̈́͊͑͐̿͗̾̄͐̐̔̒̄̽̅̽̀̑̈͂̓̾̓̈͛̽̃̒͌̊̓̀̕̚̕̕͜͢͢͝͝͡͞͠͝͡͡ĥ̶̢̨͔͈̥͇̺̳̙̻̩̟̹̠̲̹͇̖̞̳͓̞̹̭͚̣̦̣̦̯͕̺͍͔̟̻͇̙͚̆̀́̓͂͗̈́̈́̀͊̿̉̒̇̑͛͊̀̇́̇̌͊̄͐́̿̕̚̕͜͟͝͞͠͡ͅͅe̴̡̧̛̛̜̫̼̟̯̤̪̲̙̫̫̯͈̥̥̫͙̹̙̤̞̰̭̹͔͔͉̟̟͛̀̌̿̈́̃̏̍́̉̽̋͐͐͛̌͑͂̾̐̏̽̔̀̉̀̈͑̑̃̌̾̄̔̐̽̕̚̚͢͜͟͜͜͡͞͝ ̵̨̧̨̨̮͍͉̥̦̫̺̯͍͍̬̻̜̲͓̩̣̝̠̫̯̭͕̪̫͍̲̖͚̩̹͚͖̠͍̩͉̲̺̎̀̑͆́̐͋̇͗͛̂̾̉̄̀̔̓͊̒̉̆͌́̾͐͑̔̇͆̿̊̾̑̑̄͐͋̕͘̕̕͢͢͠͡͞ͅḩ̴̡̛̞͚͍͙̣̥̦̱̣̠̺̞̩̫͇̞͈̲̜̦̬̰̙̣͈̳̳͓̬͇̗̺̫̳̪̼͍̗̽̉͋̓̀͌̐̌̓̊͐̈́̒̄̍͑̋̿̅͗̉̈̋̂͒̂̊̈́͂̄̀̚̚͘̚͞͝͝͞ͅe̵̢͙̭͕͖̣͙̳̮͕͚̰̗̮̺̦̱͍̹̞̫͖͚̥̫̻͙̞̅̍͛̔̋͆́̌̐̄̎̆̍̒́͆́̓̊̄́̐̈́̉̆̚͟͢͜ͅļ̷͈̩̳̙͙͇̭̙̻̱̞̻̲̭̺̬͎͙̬̖́̑̒͛̐̀̔́͊̂́̀̂̔̍̓́͆̃͒̀̀͘͘̕͢͢͢͡ͅl̵̡̟͔̜̥̬̥̫͍̱͕̥͎̪͓̺͙͕͖͕̟̣̽͊̑͐̌͊̎̉̓͂͌̀̍̎̿̂̅͗̕͢͝ ̷̨̨̛̳̜͓̱̰͎̦͕͎̬͎̟̭̦͖̰̱̣͔̯̹͚͎̞̫̝͈̹̟͙̐́̄̈́́͒̔̀̌̍̄̎͌̽̾̅͋̿͑̋̽̌͛̔̆̉̇̇͑̈́͋̆͊̽̕͞͝͝͡ͅͅͅḯ̵̡̢̢̢̨̢̛̛͕͈̰͇̣̼͇̝̮̤͎̪̜̩̹͙͍̭̝͍̞͈̞̰̺̰̭̲̤̰͙͙͙̫̮͉̰̝̩̳̺͎̺̪̙͔̤̦̜̦͎̼̤̼̾̏́̀̎́͊͋̏̀̇̿͊̾̈́̈́̈́͊̔͊̎̾͊̿̌̉̃̆̎̀̀̌̐͛̔̐̏̌͗̑̃̀͐͊̈́͒͗̆̎̂̕͘͜͟͞͝͠͝͝͡͞ͅͅs̶̡̧̺͎̖̙̖̤͔͎̪̤͎̥̤̮̯̘̯̫̙͔͍͕̘̯̦̱̼͖̣̣̯̻̝͕̈́̎͊̿̋̎̾̑̈́͐́̿̇̆͑̑̊͛͒̋̃̈͂̎̐̒͛̆̉̐̈͐͛̀̿̚͘͟͢͟͞͡ͅ ̸̡̧̨̢̺̮̖̙̥͈̯̤̣̤͓̜͎̪̘̰̅̑̎͒͐̓͒̈͋̌͐̑͊͐̃̽͂̒̎̚̚̕͜͡͝͡g̵̡̡̢̧̧̧̨̢̨̧̛̞̜͍̜͓̙͕̤̻͎̺̮̩̠͉͍̫͍̪̯̱͙͖̤͉̳̩͕̯̭͖̥͇̻̙̩̹̦̲͙͖͔̜̱̻̬̺̱̮̭̽̂́́̉̓͆̇̅̉͋͊͒̈́́͂͂̃̍̀̐̆̑͗̈́̇̒͛̋́̀͌̑̀̔̈̿̌́͛̏̀͊̂̑̐͒̍͒̃́̿́͘̕̕̚͜͞͝͡͝ǫ̴̡̨̧͕͖͖͚̼͕̳̼̻̮͉̲̪̝̼̟̫͙̙͎͓̯͕̼̹̰͎͇̲̠̟̪̃̏̇̔̏̏́̉́́͑͋̌͛̆̒̃̀͂̊̽͛̌̐͂̊͋̾̏̚͢͜͟͢͞͝͞į̸̨̛̱͈̩̖̞̮͍̪̬̟̯̬͙͍̥̙̱̱̥̯̺̙̜̺̠͓͍͇̼̦͕͔͓̦͈͎͖̘͔̬̈̇̊̇̓͂͌̾̌̈́̏̃͐̋́͐̈́̇̃͗̉̑̒͑̐̈́̇͂̓̈́͊͛̀͂̐͗̾͛̈͛̿́͆̔͌͜͟͟͡͝͝͠͞ͅn̷̨̟̝̯͕͇̰̹͙͌͑̋͗͋̔̔̑̑͟͜͡͠ġ̸̡̢̤̻͍͙̰͈͓̼͖͖̦̱̰͎͍͉̹̮̙̯̮̫̣̠̐̔̍̈́̒͂̊͌̀͆̀̋̃͂͑̄̓̎̚͟͠͝͝͞͡ ̴̨̧̢̛̛̯̟̹͈̱͓͓͕̫̗͔̳̮͉̖̭̼̹̖̻͚͉̈́̈͊̍͌̊̋́͑̑̔̍̒̇̄̍͛̍̈͛̍̈̈́́̍͑͘͘͢͟͝͠ͅͅơ̸̢̖̳͙͙̪͔͔̞̙̘͍̻̙̤̭̥͔͇͉̬̰̩͎̥̰̟̗͇̭͓̙͚̥̞̘͍̤̯̥̹͈̣̯̩̒͑̅͊̑͒̂̇̂̐̇͌̐̈̆̇̓̿̈́̊̑̒͐̇̄̅́̉͆̋̇͑̍̆̆̇̋͂̔̂̚̕̚̕͟͟͝͝͞͝͠͠ͅn̵̡̤̠͖̟̹̳͈̗͓̭̠͉̼̣̫͍͌͋̈́̃̓́͌̎̔̓̌̓̀̀̌͋̈͘͟͞ ̸̢̢̡̡̛̰̗̠͙͖͚̙͈̖̮̠̘̯͔͙̣͈͍͇͎͎̮̼͈̭̟͚͈͍̻̹͕̜̮̲̫̌̐̐̊̀́̀̂̋̔̿̐̒͛̿͐̓̂̀̆̀͆̈́́̉̓͛͑̏̐̾̄͊̈́͊̓̀̈́̄͋̍͘̚͘̕̕̕͟͟͟͟͟͜͟͞͠͝͡ͅț̴̢̧̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̗̗̜̩̜̹̳̘̠̣̫͉̮̫̣̹̼̗͚̼͕͇̼̞̠̭͙̱͓̗̙̭̜͇̣͈̲̿̂̑̀̂̀̍̌̽͌̑̑͂̆̆͐͌́͑̉̎̐͊̈̒̔͐̽̔̍͗̇́̍̏͑͗̚̚̚̚̚͢͜͟͝͝͠ͅh̷̡̧̨̥̫͈̗̟̭͍̹̺̹̬̩̱̺̝̣͖̙̭̮̣̮̪̙̙̙͉̰̩͎͓͇̪̲̠̖͍̬́̏̋͛̽̎͊͐̃̌̄̆̅͗͗͑͌͑̽̆̆̃̅͐̔̍͂͛͂̂̊̉̀͂̈́̋̅̚̕̕̚̕̕̕͢͢͠͝ͅi̸̡̨̢̨̡̨̛̛͙̜̯̭̰̭͍̱̼̠̪̜̲͎̰̪̼̞̠̞͈̪̥̣̜̯͈̟͚͙̩͎̣̤͖͙̖̹͈͍̫̜̙͊̓̿͂͂́̓͊̓̀̏̽͛͆̈́̎͆́͂͆̌̐̐̃̑̒͗̀̄̅͊̅̈́́̐̆͊̓͂͆̅̒̀͂̿͘͘͘̕͘͟͜͝͠ͅͅs̶̡̛̛̘͙̰̰̻̭̠̥͓̺̥̙͖̲̻͈͈̬̬̹͕̮̜̙͙̮̰̳̮͚̽̄̀̆̅̈́̉͑̃̿̇́̈́̄͛̈́͐̄̎͐͋͆͒̄͑͛͐̽̍̑̚͘̚͘͢͠͝͠ ̷̢̧̡̡̨̢̛͇̩͚̦̻̣̩̪͙̘̮̖̤͙͖̲̘̪̘̬̭̤͖͚̯͕͕̺̹̪̻̝̝̗̹̜͓̩̱̩̦̦̮̜͙̱͚̲̱̂͗́͊̎̽̎̀̎͗̑̎͑̏͂̏̄̀̐̉͗̔̇͌̒̐̑͆͐̏̽̓͛̄̀͛̋̆̈́̐͑̃̆̊͛̌̉͑̚̚̕͞͞͠͡͞͝ͅͅw̵̡̨̢̧̧̝̦̟̤̫̟͖̫͈̠͚͇̣͇͍̬̦͓͖̠̝̬̜̗͙͈̖͚͖̙͚͙̮̣̜̺̼̃͊̌͊͌́̀̿̈́̀̌̄̉̅̈́̐͋̽̈̔̽̐́̎͌͂̐̿̿̿̈̉̋̆́̉̌́͗̾̅̀͒̆͊̈͂̔̾̉̀̆͘͢͢͜͞͞͞ͅͅa̸̧̨̢̨̡̨̭͎̦̺̟̝̤̯̲̖̣̤̥͖͖͎͉̪̫̣̥̗̥͈̪̪̩̦͍̼̝̞̯̹̝̰͊̀̿͋̉̃̎̾͗̏̉̑̄̈͐̾̈́̈̾̇͑͆̒͑͗̃̀̎̏̿̾̂̈̒̾̒̇̉̚̚̕͜͢͜͜͝͡͡ͅs̷̨̨̡̛̮̼̖͖̫̭̫̱̦̝͉̥͈͚̻̩̔̾̎̏̐̈̃̔̇̃͒̈̿̽̊̄̆̉́̊̈̾͘͢͢͢͞ͅͅͅņ̸̡̡̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̪͙̥̖̳͇͍̞̲̪̪͎͚̯̺̹͎̦̰̗̖̲̬̫̯͉̟̞͚̰͔͔̫̺̣͖̠͙̘̮͎̀̏̿̍̑͑͂̑̆̌̽̾̈̌́̂͗͒̊͋̔͋͐̽̊̓̍͑͌̀̌̊̇͋́͑̍̑́̒̎̽̽̽̓͘̚͘͘͢͜͜͠͡ͅͅ’̸̨̢̧̥͚̘̠̦͔̯̲͍̘̱͔͇̜̬͓̔͗̎̀̒̃̀̽̾̉̀̃̓̊̈́͆͊̑͋̔̈́̚ͅt̴̨̧̢̛̙̝̥͉͖̘͚̝̻͙̝̺̜͕͙̞̭̦̬̰̩̬̀̀͒̏̓͐̀̌͒͊̋̅̅̊̍̈͒̔̀̐̂̐́͑̕͜͟͜͠ ̵̧̧̛̲̜̤͍͙̮͓͍̣̫̹͕̼̞͓̙̩̤̫̠̟̜̹̤̞̖͓̦̫͍̪̺̱͎͎̙̒͒̔̅̍́́́͛́̃̑̿̽̾̌̃̎̍̐͋͋̎̀͆̋̔͗͛͋̈́́̎̿̉̌̒͐́́̕̚͜͟͢͢͠͝͠͡ͅs̵̡̧̧͕̳̥͓͎̪̞̩͈̻̣͓̞̘͙̤̩̹̙̮̦̳͈̖̲̮̻̐̀̆̑̾̽̆̆̅̂̔͒̾̎̽̈́͋̓̄͂̕̕̚͢͝͡ͅu̷̡̨̨̫̹̹͕͎̫͓͉͈̳̜͔̣͇͖̦͙̼̦̫̜͖̝͖̰̩̹͖̹̖̒̌̾̆̋̿̾̋͂͒̎̔̍̈́̉̽̒̋̒̑͋̈̋́̅̑͋͌̚͘̚͟͢͡͝͡ͅͅp̴̡̡̨̧̛̖̰̮̝͕̼̟̲͔̯̬͕͙̬̻̖̜̰̱̾̋̇͆͂̂̋̿̃̉̾̌̎͐́̇̆̅̀́͛͐̆͗̂͘̕̕͢͠ͅp̵̛̼̗̖̞̩͍̟̗̙̱̫̩͙̱̪̜̭̩̦̖̀͑̆͗̿̓͗̋̃̋͋͛̍́̇͋̂̍̃́̕̚͜͟͡͡ͅͅơ̷̧̡̡̡̨͍̯̙̤̲̺͕͍̞̙̩̮̳̬̝̱̗̘̗̘͈̼̩̗̯̦̪̜͇̩̤̬̥͇̗̦͖͔͐̍̆͒̓͛̊͌̾͋̎̑̂̃̈̈́̉̔́̌̒͒̆̔̅͂̄̋̀̎͑̍̅̋̊͑̒̍̄̈͛͂̕͜͞͝͞ş̵̧̧̨̨̨̘͉̰̜̗͈͓̼̠̪̭̙̠̤͓͍̝̗͈͍̝̙̪̣̩̠̩͎̯̬͚͍͑̔͆͐̔̋̏͒͊̂͌̊̈́̐̃́͆̔̓̊̈͊̊͌͒̊̊̽̓̔́͜͟͟͞͝͝͠͡͠͡é̷̡̢̜̟͈̺͔̖͉̝̩͎̟̦̖̼̟͍̦̲͓̲͈̜͇̖̦̱͖̹͓͓̝̳͑̒͐̔̏̍̓̒̃͛̒͌͐̏̅͌̉̒̌͐̊̒̃̐͛̏́̎̄̃̌͑̉̌̕̕͜͜͡͝ͅḑ̷̢̡̡̛̰̰͍̜͚̙̺̻̗̗̗̦̼͙̣̲͈̯̥̻͎͉͈̦͍͔͎̬̹̮̩͎̖̻̀̅͌̓͋͆̈́̆͂̽̒̍̐̓͗̈́́͋̒͗͛͆̉͋̉͒̽͊͊̅̾̃́͊͗́͋͂̏̚͝͞͠ͅ ̶̨̨̳̠̜̗̣̹͚͙̰͈͚̲͈̥̿̉̎̃̈̉̂̒̓́̍͗̐͒̉͘̚͟͠ţ̴̧͚͎̜̘͔̫̮̼̱͕̭̭̺̼͇̫̟͔̭̜̱̯͈̼̙̻͍̦͚͖̝̮̫͓̯̤̿̐̀̈͂̂̑̆̓̎̓̇̏̂͌̄́̄̋͒͒̎̇̔̂̊͑̐̃̅́͆̚̕̚̕͘͢͟͜͟͞͠͡͝͞͠͞ͅơ̴̢̨̧̤̼̰͇̳̙̥̬͓̞͎͇͖͖͖͇͔̯̫̳̰̯͇͖̘̣̳̪͇̠̤͔͇̄̌͆̊͒̓̃͛̑̎͛́̐̈́͆̊͒͐̉̽̈̑̀̔̄̅͂̔͗̽̐̎̚̕͟͜͟͢͞͠͡ ̴̢̢̡̲̖̬͇͎͕̭̩̱̯̺̦͚̟͖̗̞̹̞͖̳̦̭̗̘̟̦͚̠̥̈͑̇́̉̈́̓̐̉͆̓̋̊͛͌̂͂̎̈́̐̍͐́̍͘̕͡͠͝h̴̡̢̡̢̛͕̩̪̯̝̰̪̳̲̼͎̪̲͙͎͈̮̣̭͉̹͕͓̭͎̬͕̬͎͚͚̱͔͖̣̋̀̿̓͆́̑̊̅̂̇̀͗̉̾̋̋̓̀͑̇̌̐́̑̑̈̽͋̏͗͂͑̾̒̈́̌̓̕͘͘̕͜͟͜͜͞͡͝͞͠͞ą̸̧̢̢̛͙̳̦̼̳͎̤͕̣̩̥͓͎͔̞̟͎̫̼̠̦̹̝̭̖̮̯̞͍̠̳̬̞̜̥͈͙̥͇̣̖̠͐̒̓̋̎̐̊̄̎̽̿͊͌̀̇͂̋̄͐̿͌̒͊͊̇̑̉͛̑͋̐̽̑̿͛̂̀̄̋̕͠͡͞ͅp̷̨̨̨̢̢̨̨̧̢͎̰̹̩͙̤̼͕͚͓̞̩̻̜̥͓͔͓̼̜̙̟͕͉̻̞͈̹͖͕͔̩̱̥̻̼̫̤͖͕̬̞͔̲͆̑̒͋̀͛̏͋̾͐̇̍͛̊̈́̍̏̾̉̓͐̀̾͂̌̄̈́̂͐̃̀͐̃͆̅͋͋̅͒̔̿̂̍̅̂͆̓̀͑̅̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͞͞͝͠͞͠p̶̡̨̢̧̡̡̢̢̡̛͖̮̙̪̱̰̫̜̼̹̫͓̰̫̥͕̦̱̤͈͕̳̰̫̩̱̩͖͎̠̩̝͈̲͕̮͙̲̬̯̠̘̝̰͎̗͈͍͚̜̺̳͎̞̖̤̤̈̈͛̓̎͑̇̿̂̎̾͆́̌͋͑͆̅̓̈́̿̆̓̐͋̓̌͛́̅̓̄̽͂̌̒͊̽͒̀̄̐̌̌̅͑̃͐͋̿̄̐͋̿̉̓̔̏͊̕̕̕͢͜͟͠͝͡͠͝ę̸̨̧̨̡̰͉͍̣̰̼̖͔̲͇͖͉̮͙̖̞̥̝̤̤̤̹̙͙̦̲̦̤̤̹̦͎̺̙͓͍̫̓͗̿̀̊̃̒̊̎́͊̎̀́̅͂͌̽̌́̌̃̽̔͋̅̐͌̑̑̃͛́̾͑̓͌͌͘̚̚͜͡͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅñ̵̢̢̨̜̜̻͇̰̜̘͇̖͇̱̠͕͕̭̝͚̟͖͉̪̗̹̭͚̮̞̰̟̏̒̈͆̀̉́̀͂͆̈́̅̂̆̔̔̄̃̄̂̆̓̄͐̃̈́͊́́̒̅͛̀͘͜͢͝ͅ ņ̷̨̫̥̘̮͕̰͙̗̫͔̰̙̱̟͍̺̜̙͎̦̱͉̙̣͙̪̬̟̊̈͐͌͊̊̿͛̈́̔̌̂̉̽̓̃̎̐̈̑̈́̓́̍͂̌͐̒̾̋̃̔́̐̅͟͟͝͞͠ͅơ̴̖̤̮͍̲̰̗̱̮̹͍̘̥͍͂̊̑̓͆̒͂̍̄̄́̌͘̚͟͟͢͞͝͝͠ͅn̸̡̨͇̰̖͉̭̯͎̝̜̖̙̠̬̭̗̭̣̗̪͓̲͍̻̰̥̪̐̃̔̓̏̀̏̇̎̀̋̈́̇͒̈́͑͂̇́̀́̄͐͛̚͘̕̚̕͘͢͠͝͞ͅơ̴̛̲͖͚̜̝̯͈̣̩͙͙̮͎͎̫̯̱̺͎̙̪̖̩̪͇̬̱̺̞͓̤͍̯̼̥͇̗̹̱͓̰̯̙͍̞͉̱͇̳̦͙̣̖̮͉͚̅͊͒̈͒̄̀̍̔̇̑̽̾̒̔̃̽̉̿̓͗̉͑̄̀͒͆̑̈́͂̋͊͑́̅̑͛̔̓̌̀͐͐̋̄̆͐͗̽͌͌̊͋͛̚̕͟͜͜͢͟͝͡ṇ̵̩̬̳̰̙̗̝̰̯͍͍̫̤̗̮͇̺̫͕̹͖̳̦̣͚̰̜̘͎͍͓̘͙͓̲̫̤͔̯̑̌̍̒͑́̃̐̆̓͋̽̆̂̅̓̑̓͛͆̾̇̉̓͐̿̍̏̿͗̊̔̏̎͆̈̿̈́̂̓́̕͢͞͝͡͡͞ͅǫ̶̢͎̹̟̲̰̜̰͙̹̠͙͇̻͖̊̀̀̈́̅̋̉̉͂̈́͌͋̿̿͘̚͜͝͝n̷̨̡̡̢̡̧̛̰͓̖͖̟͇̮̗̖̖͍̳̯͙̭̱̠̞͍̝̙̟̮̗͔͇̝͙͙̲͓̳͍̝̩̙̳̓̓͒̅̾̉̑̀͒́͂̍͗͊̆̇́͛̋͋͛̎̃̌̏͂̇̀̀͌̔̀̓͋̄̿͘̚͘̚̕͘͟͜͜͜͝o̸͉̗̻̼̯͙̜̩̗͚̣̹͖͎̩͎̬̟͉̬͕͐́́͗̉̌̿͗͛̏̍̎͂̊̎͊̚̕͜͝͞͝ͅn̵̢̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̳̩͚̥͓̣̰͔̹͖͓̼̹̱͇̰̲̲̻͖͎̝̺͓͇̮̦͌̊͐̉̾̆̈́̊̈̊͆̆͋̈͂̔̊̋̀̒̒̅̎̈̉̏̈́̅̑̚̕͘͟͠͠͠͡ͅͅơ̴̡̧̛̠̯͖̱̹̬͖̬̘̬̩̗̻̬̖̲̫̣̟̜͓̹̤̩̝͈̈̌̽͊͛́͐̍͒̈́̒̊̓̍̓̍̑̏͆̃͋͒̉̓̓̿̑̚̕͘͢͢͟͜͝͠͠͞ņ̸̛̛̟̼̝̰͔̥̼̥͙͇̜̞̺͔̰̟̱̱̥̜͎̪͔̖̩̩̣̟͇̫͋̑̑̊̏͑̈̒̌̿̎̀̀͆͐̈́̆̅̊̂̒̍̂͗͗̈́̋͋̕͘̕̚͜͜͟͜͡͝͠͠͡ǫ̵̡̛̳̮̥̤͖͉͇̩̦͓̤̠͔̱̦̦̳̹̙̳̱͉͉̟̻̜̣̜̌̽͊̓̾͒̀̅̋͗̃̏̍̽̆̋͆̓̀͋̑̅̋̌̋̽̾͘͘͢͜͜͟͠͝ͅͅņ̶̧̧̳̥͉͕̞̮̖̞̩̫̹̫͚̹̞͈̣̯̱͙͎̞̰͖̳͓͖͈͕͓̲͕̤̤͓̼͈͔̣͇̠̠̲̤̾́̈͊̔͑̏̅͗͗͗̈́̆̓̉͂́̿̇̋̅̓͛̽̒͐̾͑͛́́̎̂͊͗̇̔͛͘̚͞͠ͅͅơ̴̡̧̨̛̺̳̦̱̟̻̭̗̺͈͉͇̜͖̱̞̜͎̺͕̥͚͈͚̜͈̱̼̝̹͈͈̤̈͋́̉̉͗͗̉͂͗͆̉̈́̉̓̋̆̄͊͂̉̾̿̿̓͐͆͛̎̆̉̏̒̕̕͝͝͝͝͞ͅņ̶̛̝̺͚̥̤̲͍͉̼͍͒̀̏̈́̂̎̀̈́͛͋́̍̑͡ͅợ̵̢̡̨̡̧̢̦̯̞̹͚͈̳͎̼͖̙͚̹̱͓̮̭͓̣̭̠̭̞̦͓͓̥̹͇̤̘̩̫͖͚̜̰̝̳̳̺̖̳̳̥̥̟̗͈͌̑̽͐͌̃̓͊͊̓̑̈́̈̀̾͆̔̋͗̊̍̿̋̀̆͒̓͒̇̌̃͋̀̃͑̊̒͋̀̅̈̇͆͛͑͂̀̃͛͑̔̕͘̚͘͘̕͟͢͜͢͢͢͝͠͝͞͠ͅͅn̴̨̨̢̡̡̧̛͉̙̬̙͎̖͍͇͚͖̦̭̝͈͇̥̰̭͎͓̲̩͓͓̤͍̖͎̙̟̱̦͇̺̮͇̘͒̈̓̓̄͆̓͋͌̐̇̎̈̇̈́̎͛̿̍̂̓͗̽́̉̌͂̽̀̀̓̆́̿͒̂̋̀̑͂̑͘̕͜͝͠ͅͅỏ̴̢̧̢̡̢̡̧͚̘̝̘̩̯̜͈̘̤̼͉̝̖̯̫̟̖͖̺̙̮̼̝̯̱̳̺̪͇̯̻̻̳̦̗͔̯͚̔̀͌̍̊̍̑͑͛̈̀̒̍̈́̿̒̽̓̈̋̈̆̊̌͗͋̔̓͒̋͋̓̋̓͊͑̿̏̀́̍̿͋̕͘̕̕͘͟͜͟͟͞͡͝͝͝n̷̢̡̨͓̘̬̹̙͇͉͙̫͉̠͚̖̳̦̜̭̺̠̫̠͓͙̫̮̳̠͙͇̙̮͉̯͖̤̙̠̥̙̝͖͈̻͉̬̤͇͕̙̫̍́̇̍̄͐̉̈́́̀̓̑͑̽͌͌͊̈̂̍͐́̌̃̌̽̈̈́̑̉̎̿͑́̀̑̅̂͛̇́͑̂̀̚̕͘̚͜͝͝͠ō̸̧̢̨̢̢̨̮̪̥̣̠̠̩̠͙͕͚̖̠̺͇̩͎̫͕̮̜̟̣̍̒͆͋̓̿̀̋̿͐̓̋̃̈̀͊͊̉̏̎͂́̆̑̌̾̈́͊̍̂͂͋̑̚͜͢͞͡͠͝͠͞ͅͅǹ̸̢̢̛̟̳̖̭͉̰͍̦͙͚̮̳̣̱̥̝͎̺̤͖͚̖̤̲̆͐͋̔̍́̊̉̐́̀͑̉̌́̀͐͂̐͐̏͋͐̿̄̈͒̂͘̕̕̕͘͟͢͞͠͠ͅo̵̧̧̨̧̡̺̝͔͓̠͉̩͚̰̺͚̫̗̦̗̠̯͕̲̺̞̗̱̝̼̫̼̝͍̱̼͆͂́̽͋̔̑̅̋̑̆̈̓̒̍̎̿́͂̐͑̂͆͛̎̈́̾͂̀́͛̿̑̍̕͘͘̚͟͜͢͡͞͞͝͠͞͡ņ̵̦̜̳̖̘͖̞̗̌̊̆͊̿̎̐̇̓͌͊̓ǫ̴̡̢̧̧̮̳̝͔͇̼̱̝͙̦̘̼̻̝̖̝͕̗̭͕͓̲̥̲̦͕͙͖̜̞̹̹͖̰͉̘̍̔͂̓̈̅̂̇̾̄̀͒̌͑̿́̂̇̓̄̾̔̈̃̑̃̀̈̉̑͒͌̍̿͑͊͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͡͝ͅņ̷̧̢̡̡̨̢̡̢̢̧̛̜̭̣͙̼̲̠͙̼̖͉̳͙͎͚̻̝͕̬̭̱̺̺͖̬̬͇̮͎̱͎͔͔̱͖͈͌̈́͊̏͋̈́͊̓̍͂͗̌͋͌̾̃̊̄̌̑̿̈͛̆̄̉̾̃̋̀͂̀͌͛̐̂̆̿́͌̏͛̒̏͐͒̊͘̚͜͢͜͢͠͠͡ͅơ̵̧̧̢̨̡̧̨̢̡̗̣̹͖̟̼̙̼̣̮̳̯͙͈͔̪͉̻͖͈͈͉̣̘̯̮͈̪̫̳̊͑̑͑̊͗̐̉͛͛͂̓̂̒͊̏̀̄̓̅̾̀̾͆̈̏̿͗̍̌̓̈̆͊̾͛͂̄̑͒̒͘̕͘̕͘͢͢͟͜͢͟͢͢͠͡͞͡͝͠͡ͅͅͅ ̷̧̛̫̟̜̝̮̲̥͖̮͈̪͙̤̟͈͓̦̖̦͉̥̮̼̎̅̂̃͊̾͗̍̆̉͊̍̽̔͆͛̃͘̕͜͜͡ẃ̵̨̘̹̲̗̞̘͇̗̰͙̪̻̪̦̼̰̭̫͖̰͈͎́̏̒́̂͋̀̐̇̿̎̇̃͋̈̐͗̏͘̕͘͟͝͡͠͠͞ͅh̵̨̛͎̹̩͖̥̱̲̘̱̺̲̜͔̠̤̰͓̙͍̹͚̹͈̻̤̪͆̒̊̓͌̈́̏͛̓́̑̀͛̄̿̐̈́͌̑̾͊̀̓̑̈̌̑́̓́̕͜͝å̶̢̢̧͈̗̱͙͎̻̠̫̯̹̘̹̘̳̻̝̩͓̲̺͖̙̗̺͓̜̤̝̋̊̊̌̽̀̒̀̌̆̀̆̉͛̒̉͐͛͂̿̐͊̚͜͡͠ţ̶̧̡̢̨̧̧̢̱̳̳̺̱͕͉͇͙̠͖͕̙͈̯̳̮̝͕̬̘͇̳͖̹̤̥̜̼̗̫̜̰̉̀́̅̇́̑̇͒̅̆̏̓̐͛̈͆̾̇̅̃̉͊̽̇̔̿͑͆̔̎̃͊͐̂̾̀̈͑̌̕͘͟͜͜͝͝ ̷̢̨̧̢̡̧̛͇̜͕̮̦̮̗̞͔̗̻̫͍͕̺͍̦̦̣͎̹̥̤̬̦̩̪̝̬̣̟̱͓͈̟͈̖̯͇̩̣̠̰͕͎͓̳̳͕̦̝͎̱̥͓͈͓͉̘̳̣̖̣͚̼̗͕̈̀̑̍̽̓̊͑̽̾̽̔̅̊͂͆̒̒̏͋͐͆́̽͐̈́̄͗̒́͐́͊͌̑́̆̑̽͋̀̉́̐̽̑̐̉̾̋͋̈́͛̂̾̽̾̏̾͌̇̎̅̾͊̿̎̒̕͘̕͜͢͞͝͞͝͡ͅͅt̷̨̡̡̧̨̧̢̛̛̫̲̯̠̙̗͙̮̬͇͎͉͚̱̟̗̫̣̪̪̯͉̮͉͔̟̖̞̲̗͓̪̯͍̻̝̰̘̖͓̲̟̭̳̫̍̆̿̈́͊͑͐̿͗̾̄͐̐̔̒̄̽̅̽̀̑̈͂̓̾̓̈͛̽̃̒͌̊̓̀̕̚̕̕͜͢͢͝͝͡͞͠͝͡͡ĥ̶̢̨͔͈̥͇̺̳̙̻̩̟̹̠̲̹͇̖̞̳͓̞̹̭͚̣̦̣̦̯͕̺͍͔̟̻͇̙͚̆̀́̓͂͗̈́̈́̀͊̿̉̒̇̑͛͊̀̇́̇̌͊̄͐́̿̕̚̕͜͟͝͞͠͡ͅͅe̴̡̧̛̛̜̫̼̟̯̤̪̲̙̫̫̯͈̥̥̫͙̹̙̤̞̰̭̹͔͔͉̟̟͛̀̌̿̈́̃̏̍́̉̽̋͐͐͛̌͑͂̾̐̏̽̔̀̉̀̈͑̑̃̌̾̄̔̐̽̕̚̚͢͜͟͜͜͡͞͝ ̵̨̧̨̨̮͍͉̥̦̫̺̯͍͍̬̻̜̲͓̩̣̝̠̫̯̭͕̪̫͍̲̖͚̩̹͚͖̠͍̩͉̲̺̎̀̑͆́̐͋̇͗͛̂̾̉̄̀̔̓͊̒̉̆͌́̾͐͑̔̇͆̿̊̾̑̑̄͐͋̕͘̕̕͢͢͠͡͞ͅḩ̴̡̛̞͚͍͙̣̥̦̱̣̠̺̞̩̫͇̞͈̲̜̦̬̰̙̣͈̳̳͓̬͇̗̺̫̳̪̼͍̗̽̉͋̓̀͌̐̌̓̊͐̈́̒̄̍͑̋̿̅͗̉̈̋̂͒̂̊̈́͂̄̀̚̚͘̚͞͝͝͞ͅe̵̢͙̭͕͖̣͙̳̮͕͚̰̗̮̺̦̱͍̹̞̫͖͚̥̫̻͙̞̅̍͛̔̋͆́̌̐̄̎̆̍̒́͆́̓̊̄́̐̈́̉̆̚͟͢͜ͅļ̷͈̩̳̙͙͇̭̙̻̱̞̻̲̭̺̬͎͙̬̖́̑̒͛̐̀̔́͊̂́̀̂̔̍̓́͆̃͒̀̀͘͘̕͢͢͢͡ͅl̵̡̟͔̜̥̬̥̫͍̱͕̥͎̪͓̺͙͕͖͕̟̣̽͊̑͐̌͊̎̉̓͂͌̀̍̎̿̂̅͗̕͢͝ ̷̨̨̛̳̜͓̱̰͎̦͕͎̬͎̟̭̦͖̰̱̣͔̯̹͚͎̞̫̝͈̹̟͙̐́̄̈́́͒̔̀̌̍̄̎͌̽̾̅͋̿͑̋̽̌͛̔̆̉̇̇͑̈́͋̆͊̽̕͞͝͝͡ͅͅͅḯ̵̡̢̢̢̨̢̛̛͕͈̰͇̣̼͇̝̮̤͎̪̜̩̹͙͍̭̝͍̞͈̞̰̺̰̭̲̤̰͙͙͙̫̮͉̰̝̩̳̺͎̺̪̙͔̤̦̜̦͎̼̤̼̾̏́̀̎́͊͋̏̀̇̿͊̾̈́̈́̈́͊̔͊̎̾͊̿̌̉̃̆̎̀̀̌̐͛̔̐̏̌͗̑̃̀͐͊̈́͒͗̆̎̂̕͘͜͟͞͝͠͝͝͡͞ͅͅs̶̡̧̺͎̖̙̖̤͔͎̪̤͎̥̤̮̯̘̯̫̙͔͍͕̘̯̦̱̼͖̣̣̯̻̝͕̈́̎͊̿̋̎̾̑̈́͐́̿̇̆͑̑̊͛͒̋̃̈͂̎̐̒͛̆̉̐̈͐͛̀̿̚͘͟͢͟͞͡ͅ ̸̡̧̨̢̺̮̖̙̥͈̯̤̣̤͓̜͎̪̘̰̅̑̎͒͐̓͒̈͋̌͐̑͊͐̃̽͂̒̎̚̚̕͜͡͝͡g̵̡̡̢̧̧̧̨̢̨̧̛̞̜͍̜͓̙͕̤̻͎̺̮̩̠͉͍̫͍̪̯̱͙͖̤͉̳̩͕̯̭͖̥͇̻̙̩̹̦̲͙͖͔̜̱̻̬̺̱̮̭̽̂́́̉̓͆̇̅̉͋͊͒̈́́͂͂̃̍̀̐̆̑͗̈́̇̒͛̋́̀͌̑̀̔̈̿̌́͛̏̀͊̂̑̐͒̍͒̃́̿́͘̕̕̚͜͞͝͡͝ǫ̴̡̨̧͕͖͖͚̼͕̳̼̻̮͉̲̪̝̼̟̫͙̙͎͓̯͕̼̹̰͎͇̲̠̟̪̃̏̇̔̏̏́̉́́͑͋̌͛̆̒̃̀͂̊̽͛̌̐͂̊͋̾̏̚͢͜͟͢͞͝͞į̸̨̛̱͈̩̖̞̮͍̪̬̟̯̬͙͍̥̙̱̱̥̯̺̙̜̺̠͓͍͇̼̦͕͔͓̦͈͎͖̘͔̬̈̇̊̇̓͂͌̾̌̈́̏̃͐̋́͐̈́̇̃͗̉̑̒͑̐̈́̇͂̓̈́͊͛̀͂̐͗̾͛̈͛̿́͆̔͌͜͟͟͡͝͝͠͞ͅn̷̨̟̝̯͕͇̰̹͙͌͑̋͗͋̔̔̑̑͟͜͡͠ġ̸̡̢̤̻͍͙̰͈͓̼͖͖̦̱̰͎͍͉̹̮̙̯̮̫̣̠̐̔̍̈́̒͂̊͌̀͆̀̋̃͂͑̄̓̎̚͟͠͝͝͞͡ ̴̨̧̢̛̛̯̟̹͈̱͓͓͕̫̗͔̳̮͉̖̭̼̹̖̻͚͉̈́̈͊̍͌̊̋́͑̑̔̍̒̇̄̍͛̍̈͛̍̈̈́́̍͑͘͘͢͟͝͠ͅͅơ̸̢̖̳͙͙̪͔͔̞̙̘͍̻̙̤̭̥͔͇͉̬̰̩͎̥̰̟̗͇̭͓̙͚̥̞̘͍̤̯̥̹͈̣̯̩̒͑̅͊̑͒̂̇̂̐̇͌̐̈̆̇̓̿̈́̊̑̒͐̇̄̅́̉͆̋̇͑̍̆̆̇̋͂̔̂̚̕̚̕͟͟͝͝͞͝͠͠ͅn̵̡̤̠͖̟̹̳͈̗͓̭̠͉̼̣̫͍͌͋̈́̃̓́͌̎̔̓̌̓̀̀̌͋̈͘͟͞ ̸̢̢̡̡̛̰̗̠͙͖͚̙͈̖̮̠̘̯͔͙̣͈͍͇͎͎̮̼͈̭̟͚͈͍̻̹͕̜̮̲̫̌̐̐̊̀́̀̂̋̔̿̐̒͛̿͐̓̂̀̆̀͆̈́́̉̓͛͑̏̐̾̄͊̈́͊̓̀̈́̄͋̍͘̚͘̕̕̕͟͟͟͟͟͜͟͞͠͝͡ͅț̴̢̧̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̗̗̜̩̜̹̳̘̠̣̫͉̮̫̣̹̼̗͚̼͕͇̼̞̠̭͙̱͓̗̙̭̜͇̣͈̲̿̂̑̀̂̀̍̌̽͌̑̑͂̆̆͐͌́͑̉̎̐͊̈̒̔͐̽̔̍͗̇́̍̏͑͗̚̚̚̚̚͢͜͟͝͝͠ͅh̷̡̧̨̥̫͈̗̟̭͍̹̺̹̬̩̱̺̝̣͖̙̭̮̣̮̪̙̙̙͉̰̩͎͓͇̪̲̠̖͍̬́̏̋͛̽̎͊͐̃̌̄̆̅͗͗͑͌͑̽̆̆̃̅͐̔̍͂͛͂̂̊̉̀͂̈́̋̅̚̕̕̚̕̕̕͢͢͠͝ͅi̸̡̨̢̨̡̨̛̛͙̜̯̭̰̭͍̱̼̠̪̜̲͎̰̪̼̞̠̞͈̪̥̣̜̯͈̟͚͙̩͎̣̤͖͙̖̹͈͍̫̜̙͊̓̿͂͂́̓͊̓̀̏̽͛͆̈́̎͆́͂͆̌̐̐̃̑̒͗̀̄̅͊̅̈́́̐̆͊̓͂͆̅̒̀͂̿͘͘͘̕͘͟͜͝͠ͅͅs̶̡̛̛̘͙̰̰̻̭̠̥͓̺̥̙͖̲̻͈͈̬̬̹͕̮̜̙͙̮̰̳̮͚̽̄̀̆̅̈́̉͑̃̿̇́̈́̄͛̈́͐̄̎͐͋͆͒̄͑͛͐̽̍̑̚͘̚͘͢͠͝͠ ̷̢̧̡̡̨̢̛͇̩͚̦̻̣̩̪͙̘̮̖̤͙͖̲̘̪̘̬̭̤͖͚̯͕͕̺̹̪̻̝̝̗̹̜͓̩̱̩̦̦̮̜͙̱͚̲̱̂͗́͊̎̽̎̀̎͗̑̎͑̏͂̏̄̀̐̉͗̔̇͌̒̐̑͆͐̏̽̓͛̄̀͛̋̆̈́̐͑̃̆̊͛̌̉͑̚̚̕͞͞͠͡͞͝ͅͅw̵̡̨̢̧̧̝̦̟̤̫̟͖̫͈̠͚͇̣͇͍̬̦͓͖̠̝̬̜̗͙͈̖͚͖̙͚͙̮̣̜̺̼̃͊̌͊͌́̀̿̈́̀̌̄̉̅̈́̐͋̽̈̔̽̐́̎͌͂̐̿̿̿̈̉̋̆́̉̌́͗̾̅̀͒̆͊̈͂̔̾̉̀̆͘͢͢͜͞͞͞ͅͅa̸̧̨̢̨̡̨̭͎̦̺̟̝̤̯̲̖̣̤̥͖͖͎͉̪̫̣̥̗̥͈̪̪̩̦͍̼̝̞̯̹̝̰͊̀̿͋̉̃̎̾͗̏̉̑̄̈͐̾̈́̈̾̇͑͆̒͑͗̃̀̎̏̿̾̂̈̒̾̒̇̉̚̚̕͜͢͜͜͝͡͡ͅs̷̨̨̡̛̮̼̖͖̫̭̫̱̦̝͉̥͈͚̻̩̔̾̎̏̐̈̃̔̇̃͒̈̿̽̊̄̆̉́̊̈̾͘͢͢͢͞ͅͅͅņ̸̡̡̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̪͙̥̖̳͇͍̞̲̪̪͎͚̯̺̹͎̦̰̗̖̲̬̫̯͉̟̞͚̰͔͔̫̺̣͖̠͙̘̮͎̀̏̿̍̑͑͂̑̆̌̽̾̈̌́̂͗͒̊͋̔͋͐̽̊̓̍͑͌̀̌̊̇͋́͑̍̑́̒̎̽̽̽̓͘̚͘͘͢͜͜͠͡ͅͅ’̸̨̢̧̥͚̘̠̦͔̯̲͍̘̱͔͇̜̬͓̔͗̎̀̒̃̀̽̾̉̀̃̓̊̈́͆͊̑͋̔̈́̚ͅt̴̨̧̢̛̙̝̥͉͖̘͚̝̻͙̝̺̜͕͙̞̭̦̬̰̩̬̀̀͒̏̓͐̀̌͒͊̋̅̅̊̍̈͒̔̀̐̂̐́͑̕͜͟͜͠ ̵̧̧̛̲̜̤͍͙̮͓͍̣̫̹͕̼̞͓̙̩̤̫̠̟̜̹̤̞̖͓̦̫͍̪̺̱͎͎̙̒͒̔̅̍́́́͛́̃̑̿̽̾̌̃̎̍̐͋͋̎̀͆̋̔͗͛͋̈́́̎̿̉̌̒͐́́̕̚͜͟͢͢͠͝͠͡ͅs̵̡̧̧͕̳̥͓͎̪̞̩͈̻̣͓̞̘͙̤̩̹̙̮̦̳͈̖̲̮̻̐̀̆̑̾̽̆̆̅̂̔͒̾̎̽̈́͋̓̄͂̕̕̚͢͝͡ͅu̷̡̨̨̫̹̹͕͎̫͓͉͈̳̜͔̣͇͖̦͙̼̦̫̜͖̝͖̰̩̹͖̹̖̒̌̾̆̋̿̾̋͂͒̎̔̍̈́̉̽̒̋̒̑͋̈̋́̅̑͋͌̚͘̚͟͢͡͝͡ͅͅp̴̡̡̨̧̛̖̰̮̝͕̼̟̲͔̯̬͕͙̬̻̖̜̰̱̾̋̇͆͂̂̋̿̃̉̾̌̎͐́̇̆̅̀́͛͐̆͗̂͘̕̕͢͠ͅp̵̛̼̗̖̞̩͍̟̗̙̱̫̩͙̱̪̜̭̩̦̖̀͑̆͗̿̓͗̋̃̋͋͛̍́̇͋̂̍̃́̕̚͜͟͡͡ͅͅơ̷̧̡̡̡̨͍̯̙̤̲̺͕͍̞̙̩̮̳̬̝̱̗̘̗̘͈̼̩̗̯̦̪̜͇̩̤̬̥͇̗̦͖͔͐̍̆͒̓͛̊͌̾͋̎̑̂̃̈̈́̉̔́̌̒͒̆̔̅͂̄̋̀̎͑̍̅̋̊͑̒̍̄̈͛͂̕͜͞͝͞ş̵̧̧̨̨̨̘͉̰̜̗͈͓̼̠̪̭̙̠̤͓͍̝̗͈͍̝̙̪̣̩̠̩͎̯̬͚͍͑̔͆͐̔̋̏͒͊̂͌̊̈́̐̃́͆̔̓̊̈͊̊͌͒̊̊̽̓̔́͜͟͟͞͝͝͠͡͠͡é̷̡̢̜̟͈̺͔̖͉̝̩͎̟̦̖̼̟͍̦̲͓̲͈̜͇̖̦̱͖̹͓͓̝̳͑̒͐̔̏̍̓̒̃͛̒͌͐̏̅͌̉̒̌͐̊̒̃̐͛̏́̎̄̃̌͑̉̌̕̕͜͜͡͝ͅḑ̷̢̡̡̛̰̰͍̜͚̙̺̻̗̗̗̦̼͙̣̲͈̯̥̻͎͉͈̦͍͔͎̬̹̮̩͎̖̻̀̅͌̓͋͆̈́̆͂̽̒̍̐̓͗̈́́͋̒͗͛͆̉͋̉͒̽͊͊̅̾̃́͊͗́͋͂̏̚͝͞͠ͅ ̶̨̨̳̠̜̗̣̹͚͙̰͈͚̲͈̥̿̉̎̃̈̉̂̒̓́̍͗̐͒̉͘̚͟͠ţ̴̧͚͎̜̘͔̫̮̼̱͕̭̭̺̼͇̫̟͔̭̜̱̯͈̼̙̻͍̦͚͖̝̮̫͓̯̤̿̐̀̈͂̂̑̆̓̎̓̇̏̂͌̄́̄̋͒͒̎̇̔̂̊͑̐̃̅́͆̚̕̚̕͘͢͟͜͟͞͠͡͝͞͠͞ͅơ̴̢̨̧̤̼̰͇̳̙̥̬͓̞͎͇͖͖͖͇͔̯̫̳̰̯͇͖̘̣̳̪͇̠̤͔͇̄̌͆̊͒̓̃͛̑̎͛́̐̈́͆̊͒͐̉̽̈̑̀̔̄̅͂̔͗̽̐̎̚̕͟͜͟͢͞͠͡ ̴̢̢̡̲̖̬͇͎͕̭̩̱̯̺̦͚̟͖̗̞̹̞͖̳̦̭̗̘̟̦͚̠̥̈͑̇́̉̈́̓̐̉͆̓̋̊͛͌̂͂̎̈́̐̍͐́̍͘̕͡͠͝h̴̡̢̡̢̛͕̩̪̯̝̰̪̳̲̼͎̪̲͙͎͈̮̣̭͉̹͕͓̭͎̬͕̬͎͚͚̱͔͖̣̋̀̿̓͆́̑̊̅̂̇̀͗̉̾̋̋̓̀͑̇̌̐́̑̑̈̽͋̏͗͂͑̾̒̈́̌̓̕͘͘̕͜͟͜͜͞͡͝͞͠͞ą̸̧̢̢̛͙̳̦̼̳͎̤͕̣̩̥͓͎͔̞̟͎̫̼̠̦̹̝̭̖̮̯̞͍̠̳̬̞̜̥͈͙̥͇̣̖̠͐̒̓̋̎̐̊̄̎̽̿͊͌̀̇͂̋̄͐̿͌̒͊͊̇̑̉͛̑͋̐̽̑̿͛̂̀̄̋̕͠͡͞ͅp̷̨̨̨̢̢̨̨̧̢͎̰̹̩͙̤̼͕͚͓̞̩̻̜̥͓͔͓̼̜̙̟͕͉̻̞͈̹͖͕͔̩̱̥̻̼̫̤͖͕̬̞͔̲͆̑̒͋̀͛̏͋̾͐̇̍͛̊̈́̍̏̾̉̓͐̀̾͂̌̄̈́̂͐̃̀͐̃͆̅͋͋̅͒̔̿̂̍̅̂͆̓̀͑̅̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͞͞͝͠͞͠p̶̡̨̢̧̡̡̢̢̡̛͖̮̙̪̱̰̫̜̼̹̫͓̰̫̥͕̦̱̤͈͕̳̰̫̩̱̩͖͎̠̩̝͈̲͕̮͙̲̬̯̠̘̝̰͎̗͈͍͚̜̺̳͎̞̖̤̤̈̈͛̓̎͑̇̿̂̎̾͆́̌͋͑͆̅̓̈́̿̆̓̐͋̓̌͛́̅̓̄̽͂̌̒͊̽͒̀̄̐̌̌̅͑̃͐͋̿̄̐͋̿̉̓̔̏͊̕̕̕͢͜͟͠͝͡͠͝ę̸̨̧̨̡̰͉͍̣̰̼̖͔̲͇͖͉̮͙̖̞̥̝̤̤̤̹̙͙̦̲̦̤̤̹̦͎̺̙͓͍̫̓͗̿̀̊̃̒̊̎́͊̎̀́̅͂͌̽̌́̌̃̽̔͋̅̐͌̑̑̃͛́̾͑̓͌͌͘̚̚͜͡͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅñ̵̢̢̨̜̜̻͇̰̜̘͇̖͇̱̠͕͕̭̝͚̟͖͉̪̗̹̭͚̮̞̰̟̏̒̈͆̀̉́̀͂͆̈́̅̂̆̔̔̄̃̄̂̆̓̄͐̃̈́͊́́̒̅͛̀͘͜͢͝ͅ ņ̷̨̫̥̘̮͕̰͙̗̫͔̰̙̱̟͍̺̜̙͎̦̱͉̙̣͙̪̬̟̊̈͐͌͊̊̿͛̈́̔̌̂̉̽̓̃̎̐̈̑̈́̓́̍͂̌͐̒̾̋̃̔́̐̅͟͟͝͞͠ͅơ̴̖̤̮͍̲̰̗̱̮̹͍̘̥͍͂̊̑̓͆̒͂̍̄̄́̌͘̚͟͟͢͞͝͝͠ͅn̸̡̨͇̰̖͉̭̯͎̝̜̖̙̠̬̭̗̭̣̗̪͓̲͍̻̰̥̪̐̃̔̓̏̀̏̇̎̀̋̈́̇͒̈́͑͂̇́̀́̄͐͛̚͘̕̚̕͘͢͠͝͞ͅơ̴̛̲͖͚̜̝̯͈̣̩͙͙̮͎͎̫̯̱̺͎̙̪̖̩̪͇̬̱̺̞͓̤͍̯̼̥͇̗̹̱͓̰̯̙͍̞͉̱͇̳̦͙̣̖̮͉͚̅͊͒̈͒̄̀̍̔̇̑̽̾̒̔̃̽̉̿̓͗̉͑̄̀͒͆̑̈́͂̋͊͑́̅̑͛̔̓̌̀͐͐̋̄̆͐͗̽͌͌̊͋͛̚̕͟͜͜͢͟͝͡ṇ̵̩̬̳̰̙̗̝̰̯͍͍̫̤̗̮͇̺̫͕̹͖̳̦̣͚̰̜̘͎͍͓̘͙͓̲̫̤͔̯̑̌̍̒͑́̃̐̆̓͋̽̆̂̅̓̑̓͛͆̾̇̉̓͐̿̍̏̿͗̊̔̏̎͆̈̿̈́̂̓́̕͢͞͝͡͡͞ͅǫ̶̢͎̹̟̲̰̜̰͙̹̠͙͇̻͖̊̀̀̈́̅̋̉̉͂̈́͌͋̿̿͘̚͜͝͝n̷̨̡̡̢̡̧̛̰͓̖͖̟͇̮̗̖̖͍̳̯͙̭̱̠̞͍̝̙̟̮̗͔͇̝͙͙̲͓̳͍̝̩̙̳̓̓͒̅̾̉̑̀͒́͂̍͗͊̆̇́͛̋͋͛̎̃̌̏͂̇̀̀͌̔̀̓͋̄̿͘̚͘̚̕͘͟͜͜͜͝o̸͉̗̻̼̯͙̜̩̗͚̣̹͖͎̩͎̬̟͉̬͕͐́́͗̉̌̿͗͛̏̍̎͂̊̎͊̚̕͜͝͞͝ͅn̵̢̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̳̩͚̥͓̣̰͔̹͖͓̼̹̱͇̰̲̲̻͖͎̝̺͓͇̮̦͌̊͐̉̾̆̈́̊̈̊͆̆͋̈͂̔̊̋̀̒̒̅̎̈̉̏̈́̅̑̚̕͘͟͠͠͠͡ͅͅơ̴̡̧̛̠̯͖̱̹̬͖̬̘̬̩̗̻̬̖̲̫̣̟̜͓̹̤̩̝͈̈̌̽͊͛́͐̍͒̈́̒̊̓̍̓̍̑̏͆̃͋͒̉̓̓̿̑̚̕͘͢͢͟͜͝͠͠͞ņ̸̛̛̟̼̝̰͔̥̼̥͙͇̜̞̺͔̰̟̱̱̥̜͎̪͔̖̩̩̣̟͇̫͋̑̑̊̏͑̈̒̌̿̎̀̀͆͐̈́̆̅̊̂̒̍̂͗͗̈́̋͋̕͘̕̚͜͜͟͜͡͝͠͠͡ǫ̵̡̛̳̮̥̤͖͉͇̩̦͓̤̠͔̱̦̦̳̹̙̳̱͉͉̟̻̜̣̜̌̽͊̓̾͒̀̅̋͗̃̏̍̽̆̋͆̓̀͋̑̅̋̌̋̽̾͘͘͢͜͜͟͠͝ͅͅņ̶̧̧̳̥͉͕̞̮̖̞̩̫̹̫͚̹̞͈̣̯̱͙͎̞̰͖̳͓͖͈͕͓̲͕̤̤͓̼͈͔̣͇̠̠̲̤̾́̈͊̔͑̏̅͗͗͗̈́̆̓̉͂́̿̇̋̅̓͛̽̒͐̾͑͛́́̎̂͊͗̇̔͛͘̚͞͠ͅͅơ̴̡̧̨̛̺̳̦̱̟̻̭̗̺͈͉͇̜͖̱̞̜͎̺͕̥͚͈͚̜͈̱̼̝̹͈͈̤̈͋́̉̉͗͗̉͂͗͆̉̈́̉̓̋̆̄͊͂̉̾̿̿̓͐͆͛̎̆̉̏̒̕̕͝͝͝͝͞ͅņ̶̛̝̺͚̥̤̲͍͉̼͍͒̀̏̈́̂̎̀̈́͛͋́̍̑͡ͅợ̵̢̡̨̡̧̢̦̯̞̹͚͈̳͎̼͖̙͚̹̱͓̮̭͓̣̭̠̭̞̦͓͓̥̹͇̤̘̩̫͖͚̜̰̝̳̳̺̖̳̳̥̥̟̗͈͌̑̽͐͌̃̓͊͊̓̑̈́̈̀̾͆̔̋͗̊̍̿̋̀̆͒̓͒̇̌̃͋̀̃͑̊̒͋̀̅̈̇͆͛͑͂̀̃͛͑̔̕͘̚͘͘̕͟͢͜͢͢͢͝͠͝͞͠ͅͅn̴̨̨̢̡̡̧̛͉̙̬̙͎̖͍͇͚͖̦̭̝͈͇̥̰̭͎͓̲̩͓͓̤͍̖͎̙̟̱̦͇̺̮͇̘͒̈̓̓̄͆̓͋͌̐̇̎̈̇̈́̎͛̿̍̂̓͗̽́̉̌͂̽̀̀̓̆́̿͒̂̋̀̑͂̑͘̕͜͝͠ͅͅỏ̴̢̧̢̡̢̡̧͚̘̝̘̩̯̜͈̘̤̼͉̝̖̯̫̟̖͖̺̙̮̼̝̯̱̳̺̪͇̯̻̻̳̦̗͔̯͚̔̀͌̍̊̍̑͑͛̈̀̒̍̈́̿̒̽̓̈̋̈̆̊̌͗͋̔̓͒̋͋̓̋̓͊͑̿̏̀́̍̿͋̕͘̕̕͘͟͜͟͟͞͡͝͝͝n̷̢̡̨͓̘̬̹̙͇͉͙̫͉̠͚̖̳̦̜̭̺̠̫̠͓͙̫̮̳̠͙͇̙̮͉̯͖̤̙̠̥̙̝͖͈̻͉̬̤͇͕̙̫̍́̇̍̄͐̉̈́́̀̓̑͑̽͌͌͊̈̂̍͐́̌̃̌̽̈̈́̑̉̎̿͑́̀̑̅̂͛̇́͑̂̀̚̕͘̚͜͝͝͠ō̸̧̢̨̢̢̨̮̪̥̣̠̠̩̠͙͕͚̖̠̺͇̩͎̫͕̮̜̟̣̍̒͆͋̓̿̀̋̿͐̓̋̃̈̀͊͊̉̏̎͂́̆̑̌̾̈́͊̍̂͂͋̑̚͜͢͞͡͠͝͠͞ͅͅǹ̸̢̢̛̟̳̖̭͉̰͍̦͙͚̮̳̣̱̥̝͎̺̤͖͚̖̤̲̆͐͋̔̍́̊̉̐́̀͑̉̌́̀͐͂̐͐̏͋͐̿̄̈͒̂͘̕̕̕͘͟͢͞͠͠ͅo̵̧̧̨̧̡̺̝͔͓̠͉̩͚̰̺͚̫̗̦̗̠̯͕̲̺̞̗̱̝̼̫̼̝͍̱̼͆͂́̽͋̔̑̅̋̑̆̈̓̒̍̎̿́͂̐͑̂͆͛̎̈́̾͂̀́͛̿̑̍̕͘͘̚͟͜͢͡͞͞͝͠͞͡ņ̵̦̜̳̖̘͖̞̗̌̊̆͊̿̎̐̇̓͌͊̓ǫ̴̡̢̧̧̮̳̝͔͇̼̱̝͙̦̘̼̻̝̖̝͕̗̭͕͓̲̥̲̦͕͙͖̜̞̹̹͖̰͉̘̍̔͂̓̈̅̂̇̾̄̀͒̌͑̿́̂̇̓̄̾̔̈̃̑̃̀̈̉̑͒͌̍̿͑͊͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͡͝ͅņ̷̧̢̡̡̨̢̡̢̢̧̛̜̭̣͙̼̲̠͙̼̖͉̳͙͎͚̻̝͕̬̭̱̺̺͖̬̬͇̮͎̱͎͔͔̱͖͈͌̈́͊̏͋̈́͊̓̍͂͗̌͋͌̾̃̊̄̌̑̿̈͛̆̄̉̾̃̋̀͂̀͌͛̐̂̆̿́͌̏͛̒̏͐͒̊͘̚͜͢͜͢͠͠͡ͅơ̵̧̧̢̨̡̧̨̢̡̗̣̹͖̟̼̙̼̣̮̳̯͙͈͔̪͉̻͖͈͈͉̣̘̯̮͈̪̫̳̊͑̑͑̊͗̐̉͛͛͂̓̂̒͊̏̀̄̓̅̾̀̾͆̈̏̿͗̍̌̓̈̆͊̾͛͂̄̑͒̒͘̕͘̕͘͢͢͟͜͢͟͢͢͠͡͞͡͝͠͡ͅͅͅ ̷̧̛̫̟̜̝̮̲̥͖̮͈̪͙̤̟͈͓̦̖̦͉̥̮̼̎̅̂̃͊̾͗̍̆̉͊̍̽̔͆͛̃͘̕͜͜͡ẃ̵̨̘̹̲̗̞̘͇̗̰͙̪̻̪̦̼̰̭̫͖̰͈͎́̏̒́̂͋̀̐̇̿̎̇̃͋̈̐͗̏͘̕͘͟͝͡͠͠͞ͅ ņ̷̨̫̥̘̮͕̰͙̗̫͔̰̙̱̟͍̺̜̙͎̦̱͉̙̣͙̪̬̟̊̈͐͌͊̊̿͛̈́̔̌̂̉̽̓̃̎̐̈̑̈́̓́̍͂̌͐̒̾̋̃̔́̐̅͟͟͝͞͠ͅơ̴̖̤̮͍̲̰̗̱̮̹͍̘̥͍͂̊̑̓͆̒͂̍̄̄́̌͘̚͟͟͢͞͝͝͠ͅn̸̡̨͇̰̖͉̭̯͎̝̜̖̙̠̬̭̗̭̣̗̪͓̲͍̻̰̥̪̐̃̔̓̏̀̏̇̎̀̋̈́̇͒̈́͑͂̇́̀́̄͐͛̚͘̕̚̕͘͢͠͝͞ͅơ̴̛̲͖͚̜̝̯͈̣̩͙͙̮͎͎̫̯̱̺͎̙̪̖̩̪͇̬̱̺̞͓̤͍̯̼̥͇̗̹̱͓̰̯̙͍̞͉̱͇̳̦͙̣̖̮͉͚̅͊͒̈͒̄̀̍̔̇̑̽̾̒̔̃̽̉̿̓͗̉͑̄̀͒͆̑̈́͂̋͊͑́̅̑͛̔̓̌̀͐͐̋̄̆͐͗̽͌͌̊͋͛̚̕͟͜͜͢͟͝͡ṇ̵̩̬̳̰̙̗̝̰̯͍͍̫̤̗̮͇̺̫͕̹͖̳̦̣͚̰̜̘͎͍͓̘͙͓̲̫̤͔̯̑̌̍̒͑́̃̐̆̓͋̽̆̂̅̓̑̓͛͆̾̇̉̓͐̿̍̏̿͗̊̔̏̎͆̈̿̈́̂̓́̕͢͞͝͡͡͞ͅǫ̶̢͎̹̟̲̰̜̰͙̹̠͙͇̻͖̊̀̀̈́̅̋̉̉͂̈́͌͋̿̿͘̚͜͝͝n̷̨̡̡̢̡̧̛̰͓̖͖̟͇̮̗̖̖͍̳̯͙̭̱̠̞͍̝̙̟̮̗͔͇̝͙͙̲͓̳͍̝̩̙̳̓̓͒̅̾̉̑̀͒́͂̍͗͊̆̇́͛̋͋͛̎̃̌̏͂̇̀̀͌̔̀̓͋̄̿͘̚͘̚̕͘͟͜͜͜͝o̸͉̗̻̼̯͙̜̩̗͚̣̹͖͎̩͎̬̟͉̬͕͐́́͗̉̌̿͗͛̏̍̎͂̊̎͊̚̕͜͝͞͝ͅn̵̢̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̳̩͚̥͓̣̰͔̹͖͓̼̹̱͇̰̲̲̻͖͎̝̺͓͇̮̦͌̊͐̉̾̆̈́̊̈̊͆̆͋̈͂̔̊̋̀̒̒̅̎̈̉̏̈́̅̑̚̕͘͟͠͠͠͡ͅͅơ̴̡̧̛̠̯͖̱̹̬͖̬̘̬̩̗̻̬̖̲̫̣̟̜͓̹̤̩̝͈̈̌̽͊͛́͐̍͒̈́̒̊̓̍̓̍̑̏͆̃͋͒̉̓̓̿̑̚̕͘͢͢͟͜͝͠͠͞ņ̸̛̛̟̼̝̰͔̥̼̥͙͇̜̞̺͔̰̟̱̱̥̜͎̪͔̖̩̩̣̟͇̫͋̑̑̊̏͑̈̒̌̿̎̀̀͆͐̈́̆̅̊̂̒̍̂͗͗̈́̋͋̕͘̕̚͜͜͟͜͡͝͠͠͡ǫ̵̡̛̳̮̥̤͖͉͇̩̦͓̤̠͔̱̦̦̳̹̙̳̱͉͉̟̻̜̣̜̌̽͊̓̾͒̀̅̋͗̃̏̍̽̆̋͆̓̀͋̑̅̋̌̋̽̾͘͘͢͜͜͟͠͝ͅͅņ̶̧̧̳̥͉͕̞̮̖̞̩̫̹̫͚̹̞͈̣̯̱͙͎̞̰͖̳͓͖͈͕͓̲͕̤̤͓̼͈͔̣͇̠̠̲̤̾́̈͊̔͑̏̅͗͗͗̈́̆̓̉͂́̿̇̋̅̓͛̽̒͐̾͑͛́́̎̂͊͗̇̔͛͘̚͞͠ͅͅơ̴̡̧̨̛̺̳̦̱̟̻̭̗̺͈͉͇̜͖̱̞̜͎̺͕̥͚͈͚̜͈̱̼̝̹͈͈̤̈͋́̉̉͗͗̉͂͗͆̉̈́̉̓̋̆̄͊͂̉̾̿̿̓͐͆͛̎̆̉̏̒̕̕͝͝͝͝͞ͅņ̶̛̝̺͚̥̤̲͍͉̼͍͒̀̏̈́̂̎̀̈́͛͋́̍̑͡ͅợ̵̢̡̨̡̧̢̦̯̞̹͚͈̳͎̼͖̙͚̹̱͓̮̭͓̣̭̠̭̞̦͓͓̥̹͇̤̘̩̫͖͚̜̰̝̳̳̺̖̳̳̥̥̟̗͈͌̑̽͐͌̃̓͊͊̓̑̈́̈̀̾͆̔̋͗̊̍̿̋̀̆͒̓͒̇̌̃͋̀̃͑̊̒͋̀̅̈̇͆͛͑͂̀̃͛͑̔̕͘̚͘͘̕͟͢͜͢͢͢͝͠͝͞͠ͅͅn̴̨̨̢̡̡̧̛͉̙̬̙͎̖͍͇͚͖̦̭̝͈͇̥̰̭͎͓̲̩͓͓̤͍̖͎̙̟̱̦͇̺̮͇̘͒̈̓̓̄͆̓͋͌̐̇̎̈̇̈́̎͛̿̍̂̓͗̽́̉̌͂̽̀̀̓̆́̿͒̂̋̀̑͂̑͘̕͜͝͠ͅͅỏ̴̢̧̢̡̢̡̧͚̘̝̘̩̯̜͈̘̤̼͉̝̖̯̫̟̖͖̺̙̮̼̝̯̱̳̺̪͇̯̻̻̳̦̗͔̯͚̔̀͌̍̊̍̑͑͛̈̀̒̍̈́̿̒̽̓̈̋̈̆̊̌͗͋̔̓͒̋͋̓̋̓͊͑̿̏̀́̍̿͋̕͘̕̕͘͟͜͟͟͞͡͝͝͝n̷̢̡̨͓̘̬̹̙͇͉͙̫͉̠͚̖̳̦̜̭̺̠̫̠͓͙̫̮̳̠͙͇̙̮͉̯͖̤̙̠̥̙̝͖͈̻͉̬̤͇͕̙̫̍́̇̍̄͐̉̈́́̀̓̑͑̽͌͌͊̈̂̍͐́̌̃̌̽̈̈́̑̉̎̿͑́̀̑̅̂͛̇́͑̂̀̚̕͘̚͜͝͝͠ō̸̧̢̨̢̢̨̮̪̥̣̠̠̩̠͙͕͚̖̠̺͇̩͎̫͕̮̜̟̣̍̒͆͋̓̿̀̋̿͐̓̋̃̈̀͊͊̉̏̎͂́̆̑̌̾̈́͊̍̂͂͋̑̚͜͢͞͡͠͝͠͞ͅͅǹ̸̢̢̛̟̳̖̭͉̰͍̦͙͚̮̳̣̱̥̝͎̺̤͖͚̖̤̲̆͐͋̔̍́̊̉̐́̀͑̉̌́̀͐͂̐͐̏͋͐̿̄̈͒̂͘̕̕̕͘͟͢͞͠͠ͅo̵̧̧̨̧̡̺̝͔͓̠͉̩͚̰̺͚̫̗̦̗̠̯͕̲̺̞̗̱̝̼̫̼̝͍̱̼͆͂́̽͋̔̑̅̋̑̆̈̓̒̍̎̿́͂̐͑̂͆͛̎̈́̾͂̀́͛̿̑̍̕͘͘̚͟͜͢͡͞͞͝͠͞͡ņ̵̦̜̳̖̘͖̞̗̌̊̆͊̿̎̐̇̓͌͊̓ǫ̴̡̢̧̧̮̳̝͔͇̼̱̝͙̦̘̼̻̝̖̝͕̗̭͕͓̲̥̲̦͕͙͖̜̞̹̹͖̰͉̘̍̔͂̓̈̅̂̇̾̄̀͒̌͑̿́̂̇̓̄̾̔̈̃̑̃̀̈̉̑͒͌̍̿͑͊͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͡͝ͅņ̷̧̢̡̡̨̢̡̢̢̧̛̜̭̣͙̼̲̠͙̼̖͉̳͙͎͚̻̝͕̬̭̱̺̺͖̬̬͇̮͎̱͎͔͔̱͖͈͌̈́͊̏͋̈́͊̓̍͂͗̌͋͌̾̃̊̄̌̑̿̈͛̆̄̉̾̃̋̀͂̀͌͛̐̂̆̿́͌̏͛̒̏͐͒̊͘̚͜͢͜͢͠͠͡ͅơ̵̧̧̢̨̡̧̨̢̡̗̣̹͖̟̼̙̼̣̮̳̯͙͈͔̪͉̻͖͈͈͉̣̘̯̮͈̪̫̳̊͑̑͑̊͗̐̉͛͛͂̓̂̒͊̏̀̄̓̅̾̀̾͆̈̏̿͗̍̌̓̈̆͊̾͛͂̄̑͒̒͘̕͘̕͘͢͢͟͜͢͟͢͢͠͡͞͡͝͠͡ͅͅͅ ̷̧̛̫̟̜̝̮̲̥͖̮͈̪͙̤̟͈͓̦̖̦͉̥̮̼̎̅̂̃͊̾͗̍̆̉͊̍̽̔͆͛̃͘̕͜͜͡ẃ̵̨̘̹̲̗̞̘͇̗̰͙̪̻̪̦̼̰̭̫͖̰͈͎́̏̒́̂͋̀̐̇̿̎̇̃͋̈̐͗̏͘̕͘͟͝͡͠͠͞ͅh̵̨̛͎̹̩͖̥̱̲̘̱̺̲̜͔̠̤̰͓̙͍̹͚̹͈̻̤̪͆̒̊̓͌̈́̏͛̓́̑̀͛̄̿̐̈́͌̑̾͊̀̓̑̈̌̑́̓́̕͜͝å̶̢̢̧͈̗̱͙͎̻̠̫̯̹̘̹̘̳̻̝̩͓̲̺͖̙̗̺͓̜̤̝̋̊̊̌̽̀̒̀̌̆̀̆̉͛̒̉͐͛͂̿̐͊̚͜͡͠ţ̶̧̡̢̨̧̧̢̱̳̳̺̱͕͉͇͙̠͖͕̙͈̯̳̮̝͕̬̘͇̳͖̹̤̥̜̼̗̫̜̰̉̀́̅̇́̑̇͒̅̆̏̓̐͛̈͆̾̇̅̃̉͊̽̇̔̿͑͆̔̎̃͊͐̂̾̀̈͑̌̕͘͟͜͜͝͝ ̷̢̨̧̢̡̧̛͇̜͕̮̦̮̗̞͔̗̻̫͍͕̺͍̦̦̣͎̹̥̤̬̦̩̪̝̬̣̟̱͓͈̟͈̖̯͇̩̣̠̰͕͎͓̳̳͕̦̝͎̱̥͓͈͓͉̘̳̣̖̣͚̼̗͕̈̀̑̍̽̓̊͑̽̾̽̔̅̊͂͆̒̒̏͋͐͆́̽͐̈́̄͗̒́͐́͊͌̑́̆̑̽͋̀̉́̐̽̑̐̉̾̋͋̈́͛̂̾̽̾̏̾͌̇̎̅̾͊̿̎̒̕͘̕͜͢͞͝͞͝͡ͅͅt̷̨̡̡̧̨̧̢̛̛̫̲̯̠̙̗͙̮̬͇͎͉͚̱̟̗̫̣̪̪̯͉̮͉͔̟̖̞̲̗͓̪̯͍̻̝̰̘̖͓̲̟̭̳̫̍̆̿̈́͊͑͐̿͗̾̄͐̐̔̒̄̽̅̽̀̑̈͂̓̾̓̈͛̽̃̒͌̊̓̀̕̚̕̕͜͢͢͝͝͡͞͠͝͡͡ĥ̶̢̨͔͈̥͇̺̳̙̻̩̟̹̠̲̹͇̖̞̳͓̞̹̭͚̣̦̣̦̯͕̺͍͔̟̻͇̙͚̆̀́̓͂͗̈́̈́̀͊̿̉̒̇̑͛͊̀̇́̇̌͊̄͐́̿̕̚̕͜͟͝͞͠͡ͅͅe̴̡̧̛̛̜̫̼̟̯̤̪̲̙̫̫̯͈̥̥̫͙̹̙̤̞̰̭̹͔͔͉̟̟͛̀̌̿̈́̃̏̍́̉̽̋͐͐͛̌͑͂̾̐̏̽̔̀̉̀̈͑̑̃̌̾̄̔̐̽̕̚̚͢͜͟͜͜͡͞͝ ̵̨̧̨̨̮͍͉̥̦̫̺̯͍͍̬̻̜̲͓̩̣̝̠̫̯̭͕̪̫͍̲̖͚̩̹͚͖̠͍̩͉̲̺̎̀̑͆́̐͋̇͗͛̂̾̉̄̀̔̓͊̒̉̆͌́̾͐͑̔̇͆̿̊̾̑̑̄͐͋̕͘̕̕͢͢͠͡͞ͅḩ̴̡̛̞͚͍͙̣̥̦̱̣̠̺̞̩̫͇̞͈̲̜̦̬̰̙̣͈̳̳͓̬͇̗̺̫̳̪̼͍̗̽̉͋̓̀͌̐̌̓̊͐̈́̒̄̍͑̋̿̅͗̉̈̋̂͒̂̊̈́͂̄̀̚̚͘̚͞͝͝͞ͅe̵̢͙̭͕͖̣͙̳̮͕͚̰̗̮̺̦̱͍̹̞̫͖͚̥̫̻͙̞̅̍͛̔̋͆́̌̐̄̎̆̍̒́͆́̓̊̄́̐̈́̉̆̚͟͢͜ͅļ̷͈̩̳̙͙͇̭̙̻̱̞̻̲̭̺̬͎͙̬̖́̑̒͛̐̀̔́͊̂́̀̂̔̍̓́͆̃͒̀̀͘͘̕͢͢͢͡ͅl̵̡̟͔̜̥̬̥̫͍̱͕̥͎̪͓̺͙͕͖͕̟̣̽͊̑͐̌͊̎̉̓͂͌̀̍̎̿̂̅͗̕͢͝ ̷̨̨̛̳̜͓̱̰͎̦͕͎̬͎̟̭̦͖̰̱̣͔̯̹͚͎̞̫̝͈̹̟͙̐́̄̈́́͒̔̀̌̍̄̎͌̽̾̅͋̿͑̋̽̌͛̔̆̉̇̇͑̈́͋̆͊̽̕͞͝͝͡ͅͅͅḯ̵̡̢̢̢̨̢̛̛͕͈̰͇̣̼͇̝̮̤͎̪̜̩̹͙͍̭̝͍̞͈̞̰̺̰̭̲̤̰͙͙͙̫̮͉̰̝̩̳̺͎̺̪̙͔̤̦̜̦͎̼̤̼̾̏́̀̎́͊͋̏̀̇̿͊̾̈́̈́̈́͊̔͊̎̾͊̿̌̉̃̆̎̀̀̌̐͛̔̐̏̌͗̑̃̀͐͊̈́͒͗̆̎̂̕͘͜͟͞͝͠͝͝͡͞ͅͅs̶̡̧̺͎̖̙̖̤͔͎̪̤͎̥̤̮̯̘̯̫̙͔͍͕̘̯̦̱̼͖̣̣̯̻̝͕̈́̎͊̿̋̎̾̑̈́͐́̿̇̆͑̑̊͛͒̋̃̈͂̎̐̒͛̆̉̐̈͐͛̀̿̚͘͟͢͟͞͡ͅ ̸̡̧̨̢̺̮̖̙̥͈̯̤̣̤͓̜͎̪̘̰̅̑̎͒͐̓͒̈͋̌͐̑͊͐̃̽͂̒̎̚̚̕͜͡͝͡g̵̡̡̢̧̧̧̨̢̨̧̛̞̜͍̜͓̙͕̤̻͎̺̮̩̠͉͍̫͍̪̯̱͙͖̤͉̳̩͕̯̭͖̥͇̻̙̩̹̦̲͙͖͔̜̱̻̬̺̱̮̭̽̂́́̉̓͆̇̅̉͋͊͒̈́́͂͂̃̍̀̐̆̑͗̈́̇̒͛̋́̀͌̑̀̔̈̿̌́͛̏̀͊̂̑̐͒̍͒̃́̿́͘̕̕̚͜͞͝͡͝ǫ̴̡̨̧͕͖͖͚̼͕̳̼̻̮͉̲̪̝̼̟̫͙̙͎͓̯͕̼̹̰͎͇̲̠̟̪̃̏̇̔̏̏́̉́́͑͋̌͛̆̒̃̀͂̊̽͛̌̐͂̊͋̾̏̚͢͜͟͢͞͝͞į̸̨̛̱͈̩̖̞̮͍̪̬̟̯̬͙͍̥̙̱̱̥̯̺̙̜̺̠͓͍͇̼̦͕͔͓̦͈͎͖̘͔̬̈̇̊̇̓͂͌̾̌̈́̏̃͐̋́͐̈́̇̃͗̉̑̒͑̐̈́̇͂̓̈́͊͛̀͂̐͗̾͛̈͛̿́͆̔͌͜͟͟͡͝͝͠͞ͅn̷̨̟̝̯͕͇̰̹͙͌͑̋͗͋̔̔̑̑͟͜͡͠ġ̸̡̢̤̻͍͙̰͈͓̼͖͖̦̱̰͎͍͉̹̮̙̯̮̫̣̠̐̔̍̈́̒͂̊͌̀͆̀̋̃͂͑̄̓̎̚͟͠͝͝͞͡ ̴̨̧̢̛̛̯̟̹͈̱͓͓͕̫̗͔̳̮͉̖̭̼̹̖̻͚͉̈́̈͊̍͌̊̋́͑̑̔̍̒̇̄̍͛̍̈͛̍̈̈́́̍͑͘͘͢͟͝͠ͅͅơ̸̢̖̳͙͙̪͔͔̞̙̘͍̻̙̤̭̥͔͇͉̬̰̩͎̥̰̟̗͇̭͓̙͚̥̞̘͍̤̯̥̹͈̣̯̩̒͑̅͊̑͒̂̇̂̐̇͌̐̈̆̇̓̿̈́̊̑̒͐̇̄̅́̉͆̋̇͑̍̆̆̇̋͂̔̂̚̕̚̕͟͟͝͝͞͝͠͠ͅn̵̡̤̠͖̟̹̳͈̗͓̭̠͉̼̣̫͍͌͋̈́̃̓́͌̎̔̓̌̓̀̀̌͋̈͘͟͞ ̸̢̢̡̡̛̰̗̠͙͖͚̙͈̖̮̠̘̯͔͙̣͈͍͇͎͎̮̼͈̭̟͚͈͍̻̹͕̜̮̲̫̌̐̐̊̀́̀̂̋̔̿̐̒͛̿͐̓̂̀̆̀͆̈́́̉̓͛͑̏̐̾̄͊̈́͊̓̀̈́̄͋̍͘̚͘̕̕̕͟͟͟͟͟͜͟͞͠͝͡ͅț̴̢̧̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̗̗̜̩̜̹̳̘̠̣̫͉̮̫̣̹̼̗͚̼͕͇̼̞̠̭͙̱͓̗̙̭̜͇̣͈̲̿̂̑̀̂̀̍̌̽͌̑̑͂̆̆͐͌́͑̉̎̐͊̈̒̔͐̽̔̍͗̇́̍̏͑͗̚̚̚̚̚͢͜͟͝͝͠ͅh̷̡̧̨̥̫͈̗̟̭͍̹̺̹̬̩̱̺̝̣͖̙̭̮̣̮̪̙̙̙͉̰̩͎͓͇̪̲̠̖͍̬́̏̋͛̽̎͊͐̃̌̄̆̅͗͗͑͌͑̽̆̆̃̅͐̔̍͂͛͂̂̊̉̀͂̈́̋̅̚̕̕̚̕̕̕͢͢͠͝ͅi̸̡̨̢̨̡̨̛̛͙̜̯̭̰̭͍̱̼̠̪̜̲͎̰̪̼̞̠̞͈̪̥̣̜̯͈̟͚͙̩͎̣̤͖͙̖̹͈͍̫̜̙͊̓̿͂͂́̓͊̓̀̏̽͛͆̈́̎͆́͂͆̌̐̐̃̑̒͗̀̄̅͊̅̈́́̐̆͊̓͂͆̅̒̀͂̿͘͘͘̕͘͟͜͝͠ͅͅs̶̡̛̛̘͙̰̰̻̭̠̥͓̺̥̙͖̲̻͈͈̬̬̹͕̮̜̙͙̮̰̳̮͚̽̄̀̆̅̈́̉͑̃̿̇́̈́̄͛̈́͐̄̎͐͋͆͒̄͑͛͐̽̍̑̚͘̚͘͢͠͝͠ ̷̢̧̡̡̨̢̛͇̩͚̦̻̣̩̪͙̘̮̖̤͙͖̲̘̪̘̬̭̤͖͚̯͕͕̺̹̪̻̝̝̗̹̜͓̩̱̩̦̦̮̜͙̱͚̲̱̂͗́͊̎̽̎̀̎͗̑̎͑̏͂̏̄̀̐̉͗̔̇͌̒̐̑͆͐̏̽̓͛̄̀͛̋̆̈́̐͑̃̆̊͛̌̉͑̚̚̕͞͞͠͡͞͝ͅͅw̵̡̨̢̧̧̝̦̟̤̫̟͖̫͈̠͚͇̣͇͍̬̦͓͖̠̝̬̜̗͙͈̖͚͖̙͚͙̮̣̜̺̼̃͊̌͊͌́̀̿̈́̀̌̄̉̅̈́̐͋̽̈̔̽̐́̎͌͂̐̿̿̿̈̉̋̆́̉̌́͗̾̅̀͒̆͊̈͂̔̾̉̀̆͘͢͢͜͞͞͞ͅͅa̸̧̨̢̨̡̨̭͎̦̺̟̝̤̯̲̖̣̤̥͖͖͎͉̪̫̣̥̗̥͈̪̪̩̦͍̼̝̞̯̹̝̰͊̀̿͋̉̃̎̾͗̏̉̑̄̈͐̾̈́̈̾̇͑͆̒͑͗̃̀̎̏̿̾̂̈̒̾̒̇̉̚̚̕͜͢͜͜͝͡͡ͅs̷̨̨̡̛̮̼̖͖̫̭̫̱̦̝͉̥͈͚̻̩̔̾̎̏̐̈̃̔̇̃͒̈̿̽̊̄̆̉́̊̈̾͘͢͢͢͞ͅͅͅņ̸̡̡̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̪͙̥̖̳͇͍̞̲̪̪͎͚̯̺̹͎̦̰̗̖̲̬̫̯͉̟̞͚̰͔͔̫̺̣͖̠͙̘̮͎̀̏̿̍̑͑͂̑̆̌̽̾̈̌́̂͗͒̊͋̔͋͐̽̊̓̍͑͌̀̌̊̇͋́͑̍̑́̒̎̽̽̽̓͘̚͘͘͢͜͜͠͡ͅͅ’̸̨̢̧̥͚̘̠̦͔̯̲͍̘̱͔͇̜̬͓̔͗̎̀̒̃̀̽̾̉̀̃̓̊̈́͆͊̑͋̔̈́̚ͅt̴̨̧̢̛̙̝̥͉͖̘͚̝̻͙̝̺̜͕͙̞̭̦̬̰̩̬̀̀͒̏̓͐̀̌͒͊̋̅̅̊̍̈͒̔̀̐̂̐́͑̕͜͟͜͠ ̵̧̧̛̲̜̤͍͙̮͓͍̣̫̹͕̼̞͓̙̩̤̫̠̟̜̹̤̞̖͓̦̫͍̪̺̱͎͎̙̒͒̔̅̍́́́͛́̃̑̿̽̾̌̃̎̍̐͋͋̎̀͆̋̔͗͛͋̈́́̎̿̉̌̒͐́́̕̚͜͟͢͢͠͝͠͡ͅs̵̡̧̧͕̳̥͓͎̪̞̩͈̻̣͓̞̘͙̤̩̹̙̮̦̳͈̖̲̮̻̐̀̆̑̾̽̆̆̅̂̔͒̾̎̽̈́͋̓̄͂̕̕̚͢͝͡ͅu̷̡̨̨̫̹̹͕͎̫͓͉͈̳̜͔̣͇͖̦͙̼̦̫̜͖̝͖̰̩̹͖̹̖̒̌̾̆̋̿̾̋͂͒̎̔̍̈́̉̽̒̋̒̑͋̈̋́̅̑͋͌̚͘̚͟͢͡͝͡ͅͅp̴̡̡̨̧̛̖̰̮̝͕̼̟̲͔̯̬͕͙̬̻̖̜̰̱̾̋̇͆͂̂̋̿̃̉̾̌̎͐́̇̆̅̀́͛͐̆͗̂͘̕̕͢͠ͅp̵̛̼̗̖̞̩͍̟̗̙̱̫̩͙̱̪̜̭̩̦̖̀͑̆͗̿̓͗̋̃̋͋͛̍́̇͋̂̍̃́̕̚͜͟͡͡ͅͅơ̷̧̡̡̡̨͍̯̙̤̲̺͕͍̞̙̩̮̳̬̝̱̗̘̗̘͈̼̩̗̯̦̪̜͇̩̤̬̥͇̗̦͖͔͐̍̆͒̓͛̊͌̾͋̎̑̂̃̈̈́̉̔́̌̒͒̆̔̅͂̄̋̀̎͑̍̅̋̊͑̒̍̄̈͛͂̕͜͞͝͞ş̵̧̧̨̨̨̘͉̰̜̗͈͓̼̠̪̭̙̠̤͓͍̝̗͈͍̝̙̪̣̩̠̩͎̯̬͚͍͑̔͆͐̔̋̏͒͊̂͌̊̈́̐̃́͆̔̓̊̈͊̊͌͒̊̊̽̓̔́͜͟͟͞͝͝͠͡͠͡é̷̡̢̜̟͈̺͔̖͉̝̩͎̟̦̖̼̟͍̦̲͓̲͈̜͇̖̦̱͖̹͓͓̝̳͑̒͐̔̏̍̓̒̃͛̒͌͐̏̅͌̉̒̌͐̊̒̃̐͛̏́̎̄̃̌͑̉̌̕̕͜͜͡͝ͅḑ̷̢̡̡̛̰̰͍̜͚̙̺̻̗̗̗̦̼͙̣̲͈̯̥̻͎͉͈̦͍͔͎̬̹̮̩͎̖̻̀̅͌̓͋͆̈́̆͂̽̒̍̐̓͗̈́́͋̒͗͛͆̉͋̉͒̽͊͊̅̾̃́͊͗́͋͂̏̚͝͞͠ͅ ̶̨̨̳̠̜̗̣̹͚͙̰͈͚̲͈̥̿̉̎̃̈̉̂̒̓́̍͗̐͒̉͘̚͟͠ţ̴̧͚͎̜̘͔̫̮̼̱͕̭̭̺̼͇̫̟͔̭̜̱̯͈̼̙̻͍̦͚͖̝̮̫͓̯̤̿̐̀̈͂̂̑̆̓̎̓̇̏̂͌̄́̄̋͒͒̎̇̔̂̊͑̐̃̅́͆̚̕̚̕͘͢͟͜͟͞͠͡͝͞͠͞ͅơ̴̢̨̧̤̼̰͇̳̙̥̬͓̞͎͇͖͖͖͇͔̯̫̳̰̯͇͖̘̣̳̪͇̠̤͔͇̄̌͆̊͒̓̃͛̑̎͛́̐̈́͆̊͒͐̉̽̈̑̀̔̄̅͂̔͗̽̐̎̚̕͟͜͟͢͞͠͡ ̴̢̢̡̲̖̬͇͎͕̭̩̱̯̺̦͚̟͖̗̞̹̞͖̳̦̭̗̘̟̦͚̠̥̈͑̇́̉̈́̓̐̉͆̓̋̊͛͌̂͂̎̈́̐̍͐́̍͘̕͡͠͝h̴̡̢̡̢̛͕̩̪̯̝̰̪̳̲̼͎̪̲͙͎͈̮̣̭͉̹͕͓̭͎̬͕̬͎͚͚̱͔͖̣̋̀̿̓͆́̑̊̅̂̇̀͗̉̾̋̋̓̀͑̇̌̐́̑̑̈̽͋̏͗͂͑̾̒̈́̌̓̕͘͘̕͜͟͜͜͞͡͝͞͠͞ą̸̧̢̢̛͙̳̦̼̳͎̤͕̣̩̥͓͎͔̞̟͎̫̼̠̦̹̝̭̖̮̯̞͍̠̳̬̞̜̥͈͙̥͇̣̖̠͐̒̓̋̎̐̊̄̎̽̿͊͌̀̇͂̋̄͐̿͌̒͊͊̇̑̉͛̑͋̐̽̑̿͛̂̀̄̋̕͠͡͞ͅp̷̨̨̨̢̢̨̨̧̢͎̰̹̩͙̤̼͕͚͓̞̩̻̜̥͓͔͓̼̜̙̟͕͉̻̞͈̹͖͕͔̩̱̥̻̼̫̤͖͕̬̞͔̲͆̑̒͋̀͛̏͋̾͐̇̍͛̊̈́̍̏̾̉̓͐̀̾͂̌̄̈́̂͐̃̀͐̃͆̅͋͋̅͒̔̿̂̍̅̂͆̓̀͑̅̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͞͞͝͠͞͠p̶̡̨̢̧̡̡̢̢̡̛͖̮̙̪̱̰̫̜̼̹̫͓̰̫̥͕̦̱̤͈͕̳̰̫̩̱̩͖͎̠̩̝͈̲͕̮͙̲̬̯̠̘̝̰͎̗͈͍͚̜̺̳͎̞̖̤̤̈̈͛̓̎͑̇̿̂̎̾͆́̌͋͑͆̅̓̈́̿̆̓̐͋̓̌͛́̅̓̄̽͂̌̒͊̽͒̀̄̐̌̌̅͑̃͐͋̿̄̐͋̿̉̓̔̏͊̕̕̕͢͜͟͠͝͡͠͝ę̸̨̧̨̡̰͉͍̣̰̼̖͔̲͇͖͉̮͙̖̞̥̝̤̤̤̹̙͙̦̲̦̤̤̹̦͎̺̙͓͍̫̓͗̿̀̊̃̒̊̎́͊̎̀́̅͂͌̽̌́̌̃̽̔͋̅̐͌̑̑̃͛́̾͑̓͌͌͘̚̚͜͡͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅñ̵̢̢̨̜̜̻͇̰̜̘͇̖͇̱̠͕͕̭̝͚̟͖͉̪̗̹̭͚̮̞̰̟̏̒̈͆̀̉́̀͂͆̈́̅̂̆̔̔̄̃̄̂̆̓̄͐̃̈́͊́́̒̅͛̀͘͜͢͝ͅ ņ̷̨̫̥̘̮͕̰͙̗̫͔̰̙̱̟͍̺̜̙͎̦̱͉̙̣͙̪̬̟̊̈͐͌͊̊̿͛̈́̔̌̂̉̽̓̃̎̐̈̑̈́̓́̍͂̌͐̒̾̋̃̔́̐̅͟͟͝͞͠ͅơ̴̖̤̮͍̲̰̗̱̮̹͍̘̥͍͂̊̑̓͆̒͂̍̄̄́̌͘̚͟͟͢͞͝͝͠ͅn̸̡̨͇̰̖͉̭̯͎̝̜̖̙̠̬̭̗̭̣̗̪͓̲͍̻̰̥̪̐̃̔̓̏̀̏̇̎̀̋̈́̇͒̈́͑͂̇́̀́̄͐͛̚͘̕̚̕͘͢͠͝͞ͅơ̴̛̲͖͚̜̝̯͈̣̩͙͙̮͎͎̫̯̱̺͎̙̪̖̩̪͇̬̱̺̞͓̤͍̯̼̥͇̗̹̱͓̰̯̙͍̞͉̱͇̳̦͙̣̖̮͉͚̅͊͒̈͒̄̀̍̔̇̑̽̾̒̔̃̽̉̿̓͗̉͑̄̀͒͆̑̈́͂̋͊͑́̅̑͛̔̓̌̀͐͐̋̄̆͐͗̽͌͌̊͋͛̚̕͟͜͜͢͟͝͡ṇ̵̩̬̳̰̙̗̝̰̯͍͍̫̤̗̮͇̺̫͕̹͖̳̦̣͚̰̜̘͎͍͓̘͙͓̲̫̤͔̯̑̌̍̒͑́̃̐̆̓͋̽̆̂̅̓̑̓͛͆̾̇̉̓͐̿̍̏̿͗̊̔̏̎͆̈̿̈́̂̓́̕͢͞͝͡͡͞ͅǫ̶̢͎̹̟̲̰̜̰͙̹̠͙͇̻͖̊̀̀̈́̅̋̉̉͂̈́͌͋̿̿͘̚͜͝͝n̷̨̡̡̢̡̧̛̰͓̖͖̟͇̮̗̖̖͍̳̯͙̭̱̠̞͍̝̙̟̮̗͔͇̝͙͙̲͓̳͍̝̩̙̳̓̓͒̅̾̉̑̀͒́͂̍͗͊̆̇́͛̋͋͛̎̃̌̏͂̇̀̀͌̔̀̓͋̄̿͘̚͘̚̕͘͟͜͜͜͝o̸͉̗̻̼̯͙̜̩̗͚̣̹͖͎̩͎̬̟͉̬͕͐́́͗̉̌̿͗͛̏̍̎͂̊̎͊̚̕͜͝͞͝ͅn̵̢̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̳̩͚̥͓̣̰͔̹͖͓̼̹̱͇̰̲̲̻͖͎̝̺͓͇̮̦͌̊͐̉̾̆̈́̊̈̊͆̆͋̈͂̔̊̋̀̒̒̅̎̈̉̏̈́̅̑̚̕͘͟͠͠͠͡ͅͅơ̴̡̧̛̠̯͖̱̹̬͖̬̘̬̩̗̻̬̖̲̫̣̟̜͓̹̤̩̝͈̈̌̽͊͛́͐̍͒̈́̒̊̓̍̓̍̑̏͆̃͋͒̉̓̓̿̑̚̕͘͢͢͟͜͝͠͠͞ņ̸̛̛̟̼̝̰͔̥̼̥͙͇̜̞̺͔̰̟̱̱̥̜͎̪͔̖̩̩̣̟͇̫͋̑̑̊̏͑̈̒̌̿̎̀̀͆͐̈́̆̅̊̂̒̍̂͗͗̈́̋͋̕͘̕̚͜͜͟͜͡͝͠͠͡ǫ̵̡̛̳̮̥̤͖͉͇̩̦͓̤̠͔̱̦̦̳̹̙̳̱͉͉̟̻̜̣̜̌̽͊̓̾͒̀̅̋͗̃̏̍̽̆̋͆̓̀͋̑̅̋̌̋̽̾͘͘͢͜͜͟͠͝ͅͅņ̶̧̧̳̥͉͕̞̮̖̞̩̫̹̫͚̹̞͈̣̯̱͙͎̞̰͖̳͓͖͈͕͓̲͕̤̤͓̼͈͔̣͇̠̠̲̤̾́̈͊̔͑̏̅͗͗͗̈́̆̓̉͂́̿̇̋̅̓͛̽̒͐̾͑͛́́̎̂͊͗̇̔͛͘̚͞͠ͅͅơ̴̡̧̨̛̺̳̦̱̟̻̭̗̺͈͉͇̜͖̱̞̜͎̺͕̥͚͈͚̜͈̱̼̝̹͈͈̤̈͋́̉̉͗͗̉͂͗͆̉̈́̉̓̋̆̄͊͂̉̾̿̿̓͐͆͛̎̆̉̏̒̕̕͝͝͝͝͞ͅņ̶̛̝̺͚̥̤̲͍͉̼͍͒̀̏̈́̂̎̀̈́͛͋́̍̑͡ͅợ̵̢̡̨̡̧̢̦̯̞̹͚͈̳͎̼͖̙͚̹̱͓̮̭͓̣̭̠̭̞̦͓͓̥̹͇̤̘̩̫͖͚̜̰̝̳̳̺̖̳̳̥̥̟̗͈͌̑̽͐͌̃̓͊͊̓̑̈́̈̀̾͆̔̋͗̊̍̿̋̀̆͒̓͒̇̌̃͋̀̃͑̊̒͋̀̅̈̇͆͛͑͂̀̃͛͑̔̕͘̚͘͘̕͟͢͜͢͢͢͝͠͝͞͠ͅͅn̴̨̨̢̡̡̧̛͉̙̬̙͎̖͍͇͚͖̦̭̝͈͇̥̰̭͎͓̲̩͓͓̤͍̖͎̙̟̱̦͇̺̮͇̘͒̈̓̓̄͆̓͋͌̐̇̎̈̇̈́̎͛̿̍̂̓͗̽́̉̌͂̽̀̀̓̆́̿͒̂̋̀̑͂̑͘̕͜͝͠ͅͅỏ̴̢̧̢̡̢̡̧͚̘̝̘̩̯̜͈̘̤̼͉̝̖̯̫̟̖͖̺̙̮̼̝̯̱̳̺̪͇̯̻̻̳̦̗͔̯͚̔̀͌̍̊̍̑͑͛̈̀̒̍̈́̿̒̽̓̈̋̈̆̊̌͗͋̔̓͒̋͋̓̋̓͊͑̿̏̀́̍̿͋̕͘̕̕͘͟͜͟͟͞͡͝͝͝n̷̢̡̨͓̘̬̹̙͇͉͙̫͉̠͚̖̳̦̜̭̺̠̫̠͓͙̫̮̳̠͙͇̙̮͉̯͖̤̙̠̥̙̝͖͈̻͉̬̤͇͕̙̫̍́̇̍̄͐̉̈́́̀̓̑͑̽͌͌͊̈̂̍͐́̌̃̌̽̈̈́̑̉̎̿͑́̀̑̅̂͛̇́͑̂̀̚̕͘̚͜͝͝͠ō̸̧̢̨̢̢̨̮̪̥̣̠̠̩̠͙͕͚̖̠̺͇̩͎̫͕̮̜̟̣̍̒͆͋̓̿̀̋̿͐̓̋̃̈̀͊͊̉̏̎͂́̆̑̌̾̈́͊̍̂͂͋̑̚͜͢͞͡͠͝͠͞ͅͅǹ̸̢̢̛̟̳̖̭͉̰͍̦͙͚̮̳̣̱̥̝͎̺̤͖͚̖̤̲̆͐͋̔̍́̊̉̐́̀͑̉̌́̀͐͂̐͐̏͋͐̿̄̈͒̂͘̕̕̕͘͟͢͞͠͠ͅo̵̧̧̨̧̡̺̝͔͓̠͉̩͚̰̺͚̫̗̦̗̠̯͕̲̺̞̗̱̝̼̫̼̝͍̱̼͆͂́̽͋̔̑̅̋̑̆̈̓̒̍̎̿́͂̐͑̂͆͛̎̈́̾͂̀́͛̿̑̍̕͘͘̚͟͜͢͡͞͞͝͠͞͡ņ̵̦̜̳̖̘͖̞̗̌̊̆͊̿̎̐̇̓͌͊̓ǫ̴̡̢̧̧̮̳̝͔͇̼̱̝͙̦̘̼̻̝̖̝͕̗̭͕͓̲̥̲̦͕͙͖̜̞̹̹͖̰͉̘̍̔͂̓̈̅̂̇̾̄̀͒̌͑̿́̂̇̓̄̾̔̈̃̑̃̀̈̉̑͒͌̍̿͑͊͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͡͝ͅņ̷̧̢̡̡̨̢̡̢̢̧̛̜̭̣͙̼̲̠͙̼̖͉̳͙͎͚̻̝͕̬̭̱̺̺͖̬̬͇̮͎̱͎͔͔̱͖͈͌̈́͊̏͋̈́͊̓̍͂͗̌͋͌̾̃̊̄̌̑̿̈͛̆̄̉̾̃̋̀͂̀͌͛̐̂̆̿́͌̏͛̒̏͐͒̊͘̚͜͢͜͢͠͠͡ͅơ̵̧̧̢̨̡̧̨̢̡̗̣̹͖̟̼̙̼̣̮̳̯͙͈͔̪͉̻͖͈͈͉̣̘̯̮͈̪̫̳̊͑̑͑̊͗̐̉͛͛͂̓̂̒͊̏̀̄̓̅̾̀̾͆̈̏̿͗̍̌̓̈̆͊̾͛͂̄̑͒̒͘̕͘̕͘͢͢͟͜͢͟͢͢͠͡͞͡͝͠͡ͅͅͅ ̷̧̛̫̟̜̝̮̲̥͖̮͈̪͙̤̟͈͓̦̖̦͉̥̮̼̎̅̂̃͊̾͗̍̆̉͊̍̽̔͆͛̃͘̕͜͜͡ẃ̵̨̘̹̲̗̞̘͇̗̰͙̪̻̪̦̼̰̭̫͖̰͈͎́̏̒́̂͋̀̐̇̿̎̇̃͋̈̐͗̏͘̕͘͟͝͡͠͠͞ͅh̵̨̛͎̹̩͖̥̱̲̘̱̺̲̜͔̠̤̰͓̙͍̹͚̹͈̻̤̪͆̒̊̓͌̈́̏͛̓́̑̀͛̄̿̐̈́͌̑̾͊̀̓̑̈̌̑́̓́̕͜͝å̶̢̢̧͈̗̱͙͎̻̠̫̯̹̘̹̘̳̻̝̩͓̲̺͖̙̗̺͓̜̤̝̋̊̊̌̽̀̒̀̌̆̀̆̉͛̒̉͐͛͂̿̐͊̚͜͡͠ţ̶̧̡̢̨̧̧̢̱̳̳̺̱͕͉͇͙̠͖͕̙͈̯̳̮̝͕̬̘͇̳͖̹̤̥̜̼̗̫̜̰̉̀́̅̇́̑̇͒̅̆̏̓̐͛̈͆̾̇̅̃̉͊̽̇̔̿͑͆̔̎̃͊͐̂̾̀̈͑̌̕͘͟͜͜͝͝ ̷̢̨̧̢̡̧̛͇̜͕̮̦̮̗̞͔̗̻̫͍͕̺͍̦̦̣͎̹̥̤̬̦̩̪̝̬̣̟̱͓͈̟͈̖̯͇̩̣̠̰͕͎͓̳̳͕̦̝͎̱̥͓͈͓͉̘̳̣̖̣͚̼̗͕̈̀̑̍̽̓̊͑̽̾̽̔̅̊͂͆̒̒̏͋͐͆́̽͐̈́̄͗̒́͐́͊͌̑́̆̑̽͋̀̉́̐̽̑̐̉̾̋͋̈́͛̂̾̽̾̏̾͌̇̎̅̾͊̿̎̒̕͘̕͜͢͞͝͞͝͡ͅͅt̷̨̡̡̧̨̧̢̛̛̫̲̯̠̙̗͙̮̬͇͎͉͚̱̟̗̫̣̪̪̯͉̮͉͔̟̖̞̲̗͓̪̯͍̻̝̰̘̖͓̲̟̭̳̫̍̆̿̈́͊͑͐̿͗̾̄͐̐̔̒̄̽̅̽̀̑̈͂̓̾̓̈͛̽̃̒͌̊̓̀̕̚̕̕͜͢͢͝͝͡͞͠͝͡͡ĥ̶̢̨͔͈̥͇̺̳̙̻̩̟̹̠̲̹͇̖̞̳͓̞̹̭͚̣̦̣̦̯͕̺͍͔̟̻͇̙͚̆̀́̓͂͗̈́̈́̀͊̿̉̒̇̑͛͊̀̇́̇̌͊̄͐́̿̕̚̕͜͟͝͞͠͡ͅͅe̴̡̧̛̛̜̫̼̟̯̤̪̲̙̫̫̯͈̥̥̫͙̹̙̤̞̰̭̹͔͔͉̟̟͛̀̌̿̈́̃̏̍́̉̽̋͐͐͛̌͑͂̾̐̏̽̔̀̉̀̈͑̑̃̌̾̄̔̐̽̕̚̚͢͜͟͜͜͡͞͝ ̵̨̧̨̨̮͍͉̥̦̫̺̯͍͍̬̻̜̲͓̩̣̝̠̫̯̭͕̪̫͍̲̖͚̩̹͚͖̠͍̩͉̲̺̎̀̑͆́̐͋̇͗͛̂̾̉̄̀̔̓͊̒̉̆͌́̾͐͑̔̇͆̿̊̾̑̑̄͐͋̕͘̕̕͢͢͠͡͞ͅḩ̴̡̛̞͚͍͙̣̥̦̱̣̠̺̞̩̫͇̞͈̲̜̦̬̰̙̣͈̳̳͓̬͇̗̺̫̳̪̼͍̗̽̉͋̓̀͌̐̌̓̊͐̈́̒̄̍͑̋̿̅͗̉̈̋̂͒̂̊̈́͂̄̀̚̚͘̚͞͝͝͞ͅe̵̢͙̭͕͖̣͙̳̮͕͚̰̗̮̺̦̱͍̹̞̫͖͚̥̫̻͙̞̅̍͛̔̋͆́̌̐̄̎̆̍̒́͆́̓̊̄́̐̈́̉̆̚͟͢͜ͅļ̷͈̩̳̙͙͇̭̙̻̱̞̻̲̭̺̬͎͙̬̖́̑̒͛̐̀̔́͊̂́̀̂̔̍̓́͆̃͒̀̀͘͘̕͢͢͢͡ͅl̵̡̟͔̜̥̬̥̫͍̱͕̥͎̪͓̺͙͕͖͕̟̣̽͊̑͐̌͊̎̉̓͂͌̀̍̎̿̂̅͗̕͢͝ ̷̨̨̛̳̜͓̱̰͎̦͕͎̬͎̟̭̦͖̰̱̣͔̯̹͚͎̞̫̝͈̹̟͙̐́̄̈́́͒̔̀̌̍̄̎͌̽̾̅͋̿͑̋̽̌͛̔̆̉̇̇͑̈́͋̆͊̽̕͞͝͝͡ͅͅͅḯ̵̡̢̢̢̨̢̛̛͕͈̰͇̣̼͇̝̮̤͎̪̜̩̹͙͍̭̝͍̞͈̞̰̺̰̭̲̤̰͙͙͙̫̮͉̰̝̩̳̺͎̺̪̙͔̤̦̜̦͎̼̤̼̾̏́̀̎́͊͋̏̀̇̿͊̾̈́̈́̈́͊̔͊̎̾͊̿̌̉̃̆̎̀̀̌̐͛̔̐̏̌͗̑̃̀͐͊̈́͒͗̆̎̂̕͘͜͟͞͝͠͝͝͡͞ͅͅs̶̡̧̺͎̖̙̖̤͔͎̪̤͎̥̤̮̯̘̯̫̙͔͍͕̘̯̦̱̼͖̣̣̯̻̝͕̈́̎͊̿̋̎̾̑̈́͐́̿̇̆͑̑̊͛͒̋̃̈͂̎̐̒͛̆̉̐̈͐͛̀̿̚͘͟͢͟͞͡ͅ ̸̡̧̨̢̺̮̖̙̥͈̯̤̣̤͓̜͎̪̘̰̅̑̎͒͐̓͒̈͋̌͐̑͊͐̃̽͂̒̎̚̚̕͜͡͝͡g̵̡̡̢̧̧̧̨̢̨̧̛̞̜͍̜͓̙͕̤̻͎̺̮̩̠͉͍̫͍̪̯̱͙͖̤͉̳̩͕̯̭͖̥͇̻̙̩̹̦̲͙͖͔̜̱̻̬̺̱̮̭̽̂́́̉̓͆̇̅̉͋͊͒̈́́͂͂̃̍̀̐̆̑͗̈́̇̒͛̋́̀͌̑̀̔̈̿̌́͛̏̀͊̂̑̐͒̍͒̃́̿́͘̕̕̚͜͞͝͡͝ǫ̴̡̨̧͕͖͖͚̼͕̳̼̻̮͉̲̪̝̼̟̫͙̙͎͓̯͕̼̹̰͎͇̲̠̟̪̃̏̇̔̏̏́̉́́͑͋̌͛̆̒̃̀͂̊̽͛̌̐͂̊͋̾̏̚͢͜͟͢͞͝͞į̸̨̛̱͈̩̖̞̮͍̪̬̟̯̬͙͍̥̙̱̱̥̯̺̙̜̺̠͓͍͇̼̦͕͔͓̦͈͎͖̘͔̬̈̇̊̇̓͂͌̾̌̈́̏̃͐̋́͐̈́̇̃͗̉̑̒͑̐̈́̇͂̓̈́͊͛̀͂̐͗̾͛̈͛̿́͆̔͌͜͟͟͡͝͝͠͞ͅn̷̨̟̝̯͕͇̰̹͙͌͑̋͗͋̔̔̑̑͟͜͡͠ġ̸̡̢̤̻͍͙̰͈͓̼͖͖̦̱̰͎͍͉̹̮̙̯̮̫̣̠̐̔̍̈́̒͂̊͌̀͆̀̋̃͂͑̄̓̎̚͟͠͝͝͞͡ ̴̨̧̢̛̛̯̟̹͈̱͓͓͕̫̗͔̳̮͉̖̭̼̹̖̻͚͉̈́̈͊̍͌̊̋́͑̑̔̍̒̇̄̍͛̍̈͛̍̈̈́́̍͑͘͘͢͟͝͠ͅͅơ̸̢̖̳͙͙̪͔͔̞̙̘͍̻̙̤̭̥͔͇͉̬̰̩͎̥̰̟̗͇̭͓̙͚̥̞̘͍̤̯̥̹͈̣̯̩̒͑̅͊̑͒̂̇̂̐̇͌̐̈̆̇̓̿̈́̊̑̒͐̇̄̅́̉͆̋̇͑̍̆̆̇̋͂̔̂̚̕̚̕͟͟͝͝͞͝͠͠ͅn̵̡̤̠͖̟̹̳͈̗͓̭̠͉̼̣̫͍͌͋̈́̃̓́͌̎̔̓̌̓̀̀̌͋̈͘͟͞ ̸̢̢̡̡̛̰̗̠͙͖͚̙͈̖̮̠̘̯͔͙̣͈͍͇͎͎̮̼͈̭̟͚͈͍̻̹͕̜̮̲̫̌̐̐̊̀́̀̂̋̔̿̐̒͛̿͐̓̂̀̆̀͆̈́́̉̓͛͑̏̐̾̄͊̈́͊̓̀̈́̄͋̍͘̚͘̕̕̕͟͟͟͟͟͜͟͞͠͝͡ͅț̴̢̧̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̗̗̜̩̜̹̳̘̠̣̫͉̮̫̣̹̼̗͚̼͕͇̼̞̠̭͙̱͓̗̙̭̜͇̣͈̲̿̂̑̀̂̀̍̌̽͌̑̑͂̆̆͐͌́͑̉̎̐͊̈̒̔͐̽̔̍͗̇́̍̏͑͗̚̚̚̚̚͢͜͟͝͝͠ͅh̷̡̧̨̥̫͈̗̟̭͍̹̺̹̬̩̱̺̝̣͖̙̭̮̣̮̪̙̙̙͉̰̩͎͓͇̪̲̠̖͍̬́̏̋͛̽̎͊͐̃̌̄̆̅͗͗͑͌͑̽̆̆̃̅͐̔̍͂͛͂̂̊̉̀͂̈́̋̅̚̕̕̚̕̕̕͢͢͠͝ͅi̸̡̨̢̨̡̨̛̛͙̜̯̭̰̭͍̱̼̠̪̜̲͎̰̪̼̞̠̞͈̪̥̣̜̯͈̟͚͙̩͎̣̤͖͙̖̹͈͍̫̜̙͊̓̿͂͂́̓͊̓̀̏̽͛͆̈́̎͆́͂͆̌̐̐̃̑̒͗̀̄̅͊̅̈́́̐̆͊̓͂͆̅̒̀͂̿͘͘͘̕͘͟͜͝͠ͅͅs̶̡̛̛̘͙̰̰̻̭̠̥͓̺̥̙͖̲̻͈͈̬̬̹͕̮̜̙͙̮̰̳̮͚̽̄̀̆̅̈́̉͑̃̿̇́̈́̄͛̈́͐̄̎͐͋͆͒̄͑͛͐̽̍̑̚͘̚͘͢͠͝͠ ̷̢̧̡̡̨̢̛͇̩͚̦̻̣̩̪͙̘̮̖̤͙͖̲̘̪̘̬̭̤͖͚̯͕͕̺̹̪̻̝̝̗̹̜͓̩̱̩̦̦̮̜͙̱͚̲̱̂͗́͊̎̽̎̀̎͗̑̎͑̏͂̏̄̀̐̉͗̔̇͌̒̐̑͆͐̏̽̓͛̄̀͛̋̆̈́̐͑̃̆̊͛̌̉͑̚̚̕͞͞͠͡͞͝ͅͅw̵̡̨̢̧̧̝̦̟̤̫̟͖̫͈̠͚͇̣͇͍̬̦͓͖̠̝̬̜̗͙͈̖͚͖̙͚͙̮̣̜̺̼̃͊̌͊͌́̀̿̈́̀̌̄̉̅̈́̐͋̽̈̔̽̐́̎͌͂̐̿̿̿̈̉̋̆́̉̌́͗̾̅̀͒̆͊̈͂̔̾̉̀̆͘͢͢͜͞͞͞ͅͅa̸̧̨̢̨̡̨̭͎̦̺̟̝̤̯̲̖̣̤̥͖͖͎͉̪̫̣̥̗̥͈̪̪̩̦͍̼̝̞̯̹̝̰͊̀̿͋̉̃̎̾͗̏̉̑̄̈͐̾̈́̈̾̇͑͆̒͑͗̃̀̎̏̿̾̂̈̒̾̒̇̉̚̚̕͜͢͜͜͝͡͡ͅs̷̨̨̡̛̮̼̖͖̫̭̫̱̦̝͉̥͈͚̻̩̔̾̎̏̐̈̃̔̇̃͒̈̿̽̊̄̆̉́̊̈̾͘͢͢͢͞ͅͅͅņ̸̡̡̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̪͙̥̖̳͇͍̞̲̪̪͎͚̯̺̹͎̦̰̗̖̲̬̫̯͉̟̞͚̰͔͔̫̺̣͖̠͙̘̮͎̀̏̿̍̑͑͂̑̆̌̽̾̈̌́̂͗͒̊͋̔͋͐̽̊̓̍͑͌̀̌̊̇͋́͑̍̑́̒̎̽̽̽̓͘̚͘͘͢͜͜͠͡ͅͅ’̸̨̢̧̥͚̘̠̦͔̯̲͍̘̱͔͇̜̬͓̔͗̎̀̒̃̀̽̾̉̀̃̓̊̈́͆͊̑͋̔̈́̚ͅt̴̨̧̢̛̙̝̥͉͖̘͚̝̻͙̝̺̜͕͙̞̭̦̬̰̩̬̀̀͒̏̓͐̀̌͒͊̋̅̅̊̍̈͒̔̀̐̂̐́͑̕͜͟͜͠ ̵̧̧̛̲̜̤͍͙̮͓͍̣̫̹͕̼̞͓̙̩̤̫̠̟̜̹̤̞̖͓̦̫͍̪̺̱͎͎̙̒͒̔̅̍́́́͛́̃̑̿̽̾̌̃̎̍̐͋͋̎̀͆̋̔͗͛͋̈́́̎̿̉̌̒͐́́̕̚͜͟͢͢͠͝͠͡ͅs̵̡̧̧͕̳̥͓͎̪̞̩͈̻̣͓̞̘͙̤̩̹̙̮̦̳͈̖̲̮̻̐̀̆̑̾̽̆̆̅̂̔͒̾̎̽̈́͋̓̄͂̕̕̚͢͝͡ͅ ņ͖͎̳̬̼͖̲̭̦̘̼̝̬̜́̐͐̉̄͋̊̈̐͐̂͐̍̈̀͢͠ơ̡̡̨̡̨̧̢̧̡̡̢̡̡̛̟̖̮̼̜̰͇͍̼͎̟̝͔̬̥̖̦̞̻̳͔̣̰̜͍͉̭̙̥̩̱̝̼̤̲̼͓̯͈̟̬̣̠͚̭͍͚̟̖̦͇̥̪̫͎̯̬͔͉͍̠̑̈̓̏͂̍̃͆͒̉̽͗̔̅̋̍̔̽̃̽́̓͛̊͌̍͂͆̔̏̔̋̈̀̿͊̽́͑̉̂̋͌̊̄̒͛̆̅̏̎̒̐̔̉̎̅͌̿̐̚̚͘͘͢͢͟͜͢͞͡͡͝͞͝͠͝͞͡͡͞͝͡ͅ.̡̨̛̭̙̖̘̥̖̝̭͍̝̞̪͍̗̗̞̹̜̞̫̋̿̒͗͆̋̾̌̊̄͋̀͛̏͌́̿͌͐͘͟͢͢͢͠͞͠͡͡n̨̧̛̞̦̟̳̦̫̩͈͉̭̥͙̠̯̠̖͓͕̺͉͍̱̱̩̮̦̳̮͚̺̖͚̞̜͖̰̘̺̞̼̹̯̯̥̙̖̙̰̩̜̏̐̀̏͂̓̂̓͗̉̈́̍̈́́͐͌̿͊̔̔̇̈̎̽̈̒̓̋̆̓͗̀̌̈́̾̍̈́̽̀͌͒͌̽̽̌̕͘̚͟͜͡͞͠͠͞ơ̡̢̧̧̨̡̧̢̛̛̬̘͚̞̩̼̪̬̗̗̗̳̲̺̘̘̫͍͓͙̥̘͇̖̫͇͎̺̲̩͍͇̪̬̰̪̹͓̮̙̹͕̞͕͔̠̣͉͚̞͍̼͕̺͈̙̼͉̓̿̐̈́́̄̒͒̈̃̅͑̄̓̔̀́̊͋̊͌̈́̆̊̒̒͛̒̀̊͂̔̇̍͐̍̒̐̌͑̽̐̐̑̈́͑͑̇́̍̕̕̕͘͘̚̚͟͠͡͠͞͞͠͝͞ͅ.̙̙̼̥͙̽͋̑̚̚n̗̼̤͚̝̩̺̹̖̺̩͕̟̻͒̎́͑͆̌̄̇̔̊͆̌̆̿͜͠ớ̢̧͙̟̤͇̳̼͚̼̘͚̬̤̯͙͇̩͕̥̳̲̖͖̘̰͚̦̠̥̻̻̹̱͉̗͛͌̓̀͗̆̏̓̒͆̌͂̀́̔̆̿́̒͒̋̑̇̿̀́͆̀̇̋̏̏̓̈̏͒̚̚͟͜͜͜͡ͅņ̨̨̮̫̙̜̟̹͛͌͐̀̎͋̚͞͠ọ̡̢̭̱͙̪̭̻̼̹̺͕̗͍̗͔̱̱̭̦͎̻͈̩̱̩͔̱̪̎̿̐̑̐̅́̎̆̅̎̾̆̃̑̆̄͌̅̓́͑͊̾̓͛̆̾̃̂̊͢͟͢͞͝͡ͅn̨͖̬̞̬̝̗̘͈͓͓̉̆̃͊̃̃͛͗̄͌̈̎͢o̢̡̧̨̹̜̺͍̲͎͔̯̻̞̬̲͇̺̣͖̳̬̰̻͙͖͚͈͙̭͇̖͚̬̝̺͇̰͉̦̞̯̔͒̀̒͌̊́̒͗̏̿̓̓̾͒̽́̎̎̀͒̿́͛͗̔̂͂̽̒̊̑̍̒͛̀̓͌̎̐́̓̽̚̕͜͟͢͢͡͠ͅn̨̢̧̢̛̩͚̱͕̙̫̮͈̳͈̦͕̟̝̙̝͉̻̳̭̞̠̬͗͂͊͐̀̔̾̿̀́̀̈̅̓͒͗͛̿̒̂̿̓̓͒̈́̕͠ͅó̳n̢̧̨̨̧̢̨̜͓̹̻͙͇̗̳̺͖̺̬͉̯͍͎̟̣̩͉͇̗̗͉̙̱͙͈̲̰̱̮̥̬̻̙̞͖͕̦̳͚̻̮͙̙̻̪̖͓̜̻̦̳̭̰̹͔̤̜̹̮͈̰͙̥̳̩̐͆̈́͑͐̃̇̈́͐͋̍͑̎͆̆͑̋̍̽̊̔̄͐̉͒̔́̂̈́̿̽̋̅̿̽̇̐̇̇̔̐͗̿̂̓̒̌͆̀̄̉̃͌͆̀͒̔̉͐̍̊͊̂͆̑͊̊̄̂͑̆́͒̌̕̕̚͘̕͢͟͟͟͝ͅǫ̧̨̧̧̢̢̡̛̺͉͍̟̜͔̮̩̙̩̦̩͇̲̬̻̜̯̲̩̗̰̺̞͖̣͎͈̮̘̞̱̜͇̹̰͔͓̗͍͇̱̪̳̱͕̜͚̞̤̮̯̮̗͕̰̽͂̇̒̉̍̿͋̇̏̌͊̊̌͌̎͆̎̾̍̀͑̀̊̇̃̊̄̅͆̈́̒̏̐̏̅̐̽̀͗͑̓͂̎̌͌͂̎̓͊̆͋̏͛͐̎̓͐͌̋̐̕̚͜͟͜͞͡͡͝͡͡͞ͅͅͅͅń̖̲͑ọ̡̧̨͚̯̗͕͕̳͎̦̝̻̱̖̦͖̩̘̪̊̂̽̅̓͆͑̏́̀͛͑̎̑̎̃̎͆̎̔̎͊͆͜͟͞ͅn̢̨̡̧̛̛̛͙̟̘̞̬̹̺̝͙̳̬̞̝̞͖̯͙̻͚̖̞̗͎̣̝̳͖̠͖͖̻̮̥͇̤͓̪̪̩̫̘̼̮̖̳͔͔̮̟͈̻̯̥̠̠̗̮̻̺͐̽̉͑̐̃̏́̽̒̃̽́͂̊͛̿̓̈́́̾̏̑̾͋͐́͗͛̅̎̿̔̌́̍̅̂̀̿̓̐͐̍̆͒͋̐̔͋͊̏͂͘̕̕̕͢͜͞͝͞͠͞͝ͅǫ̨̢̧̢̢̡̧̢̛͙͉̲͓͙͕̱̲̭͉̭̘̞̬̪̺͓͙̙͔̟̜̹̠̖̗̠̳̞̱̙̤̲̼̯̻̞̹̭͚͕̖̣̤͚̻͙͓̲͉̺̻̝̗͇̲͔͍̗̜̦̮͈̈́͆̇̏͋̾͒͐͂̽͌̉̉͐̑̇͌͌͗̾̈́̂̉́͂́͌̽̀̀͌̌̈͒̀̀̃̒̊̑̄͛̂̓̐̔̓͌͗̅̑͊̏̈̉̉̇͆̐͒̽͑̽̚̕̚̕͘̕͜͟͢͢͢͟͠͡͠͠͡͡͠͝ͅͅn̯̳͍̭̟̝̞͕̣̠̦̰̜͉̮͍̰͕̻͖̫͍̘̮͂͌͆͂̾̇̓͛͋̓́̽̇̈͑̈͛͛̀̀̕͘͘͡͝ͅơ̢̧̡̨̧͚̮̯̝̠̜̱̩̰̖̭̥̼͓̮̜̥̼̼̺̯͇̳̟̞͓̭̭̣̣͙̭̹͉̲̘̭͓̭͎̪̭͕̱̹̬͔̒̌̇̉́͆̽̔̉͑̍͂̑̌̓̏̀̂̐̉͒͐̽̃̑͂̈̀̄̈͐̾̐̐̂̂̆̎͋͒̎̈́̑̍͗͛̏̕̚͢͢͝͝͠͝͡ͅn̨̧̨̡̢̡̧̡̢̡̢̨̢̛̛̛̻͇͉̰̠̙̟͇͖̘̹̞͕̟̦̦̻͇͙̟̲͚͎͎̩͇̻͇̲̩͇̻̰̥̝̹͖̼̝̱̦͉̩̙͎͈̟͔͖̞̰̭̜͙̺̭̳̦͍͓̫̓̐͗͒̈́̓̽̔̊̓̽̐̔̉̓̀̓̽̓̔̿̾̌̈́̏̓̈̆̈̐̽̓̓̐̉́͗͆̀́̒̓̃̎̇͊̈́͊͌́͂̒̄̓̿́̄̈́͋̎̋̊̇̽̏͂͑͘̚̕̕͟͢͟͢͢͝͡͠͝͝ͅö̪̳̳̺̖̼͙̭̻͉̺̲̖̙̭͓̲̲͎̟̹̫̝̞̤͎̩̬̱͓̣̬̘̺̮͍͚͉̟̩͍́͒̅̄͒͐̌͌̌͊̄̎̍̈́̋̆̔̀̐̐̊̂͒̍̍͛̏̉͌̎̌̂̅̍̐̀̉̒̒͌̿͛̚͘̕̕͜͟͢͢͠ͅͅn̢̖̠̠̺̫̱̘̹̰̗̔̎̇͌̾̀́̈́̋̎͌ỡ̡̢̢̨̛͔̱̜̣͔̠̱̠̬͙̫͔̫̘̦͎͚̺̤̦̖͈̠̥̭̤̱̟̺̤͈̯̤͖̳̺̟̞͎̟͉̹̖̝͕̟̩̼̟͚̲̮͇̪̝̹̮̊͒̎͒͒̆͐̊̓̉̒͆̽̎̎͒͐͌̄̑̓̏̈́́̓́̌̑͌̿͒͒̂̈́̌̄̐̊̄͋̽̓̍̓̌̏̿̈́̍̒͘̕͜͜͡͝͡͝͠͝͠͞͞ͅn̡̡̡̢̢̡̢̛̛̛͙̙͔̥̠͎̫̙̬̗̩̹̭̳͓͖̻͔̤͍̤͇̪̞̲̫͈͙͖̩̻͔̺̥̺̲̟̟̘̜͔͍͔̠̰͉͍̥̼̬̣̤̒͌́̒́̒̀͛̀̿̓̀̂͑́̓̒̒̄̒̓̉̊͆̉̇̅͐̈́̔̊̀̇̇̈̂̀̀̍̏͒͒͂̀͒́͋̓̈́͘̚͘̚̚͜͟͟͜͠͡͝͞͠͠͞ͅơ̢̢̧̢̧̙̗̻̗̹̭͓̱̣̳̘̰͇̝̤̮͖̤͙̳̫͈̦͕͙̠̪̼͓̭̼̻̣̦̯̬̼̠̳̳̖̱̳̯̼̭̙̙̹̤̜̹̘̾̐́̿̈̎̋̿̽͑͒͂̈͂̔͛̂̃͐̃̀̓̊̉̊͑́̇̅̿́͂̒̆̿̍̊͑͒̽̐̎̈̿͛̑̕͘̚̕̕̕͘͞͝͠͝ņ̧̡̛̩͙̦̳̰̞͙̳͇͕̯̪͇̟̣͇̫͚̳̗̻̝̯̘̳͎̣͔̲̟͋̔̇̈̀̿̊̋̉̇̀͂́̂͂̓̅̿̇̀̑͗͒̌̌̿̔̆͘̚͟͟͠͞͡͝o̙̲̭͒̿͠n̢̧̨̨̛̛͇̼̠̟̦͓̻̼̟̫̩̫͉̜̩͓̗͔͇̼͓̙̱̪̣̺͈̳̥̱̹͍̼̳͕̦̥̫̦̣̪̠̗͔̭͕͖̱͖͎͋̎̓̅͑̒͊̔̉̀̊̊̃͑̈́́̏͗̑͑̑͂̒̍̏̇͒͐̆̉̔̌̐̓̎̌͛̋̂̂̔̅̅̐̽̎͊̓́̒̽͋̒̂̌̈̊̚͘͜͜͟͜͢͢͟͟͟͞͞͞͡ͅͅơ̧̨̨͓̯̖͇͓̼͖̮̤̘̰̩̻̙̥̠̮̬̼͔͓̗̙͙͖̜͐̅̈̔̀̓̀͒̄͐̔̈̀̎̒̊̊́͐͌̓͗̋͂̚͢͜͜͝͡͠͝͞͠ņ̨̜̰̻͖̲͔̜̩̬̣͌̄͐̽̎̎̏̈́̽̅͘͜͠͝o͈͑n̡̢̢̧̨̛̛̛͈͓̜̱͓̦̼̻͈̗̫̲̯̜̘̖̹̘̼͕̫̳̦̣̙̺̹͚̩̱͖̻̦͋͗̓̂̄̽̆̊̎́̀̔̅̃̋͗̿͑̽̈̎̈́͌̉́̓̄͛́̉̇͂͂͜͟͝͠͞͞ò̱̳͖͇̗̎̒̀̽ñ̢̡̨̦̣̭͔̝̯̬͕̥̗̪̮̗̝̘͇͙͚̲͈͉̦͎͙̬͖͓̗̤̻̝̲̰͖̬̦̍̊̃͂̈͋̃̈̆͂͌̏̅̋̀̽́̓̊̃̾̏̌͆̈̾̂̄́̈̄̊͐̑́̉̎̚͘̕̕͟͟͜͟͟͞͞͠͞ͅͅơ̧̢̢̨̨̛̫̫̺̯̝̲̦͚̟͎̪̠͇̟̠̫̫͕̤̗̠̟̤͚͙̹̭̰͓͓̬̙̯̦̜̪̰̠̳̥̌́̇̾̎̌̀̃̇̇̓͋̐͑̑͒͑̓͊̽̿̀̔́̊̓̔̌́̊͐̑̋̄͗̍̽̌̌̊̋̃͒͘̚͜͟͜͠͝͠ͅͅn̢̨̧͔̬̦͓͍̞̬̙̳̱͇͖̰̘̱͇͓̟̠̺͍̘̳̼̣͓̞̟̞͉͚̳̯͇͚̫̝̦͕̭̟͍̦̈́͆͑͊͒̔͋̋̀̉͆̉̑̆́͊̔̎̐́̀͋̿͐͊͋̍̽̓̂̄̾̽͐̄͌͂͑̈̄̌̎̇̊̕̚̕̚͘̚̕͢͟͜͟͜͜͜͜͞͡͠ỏ̡̨̧̨̨̮̤̘͈̲̱̮̠̙͓̯̠̥͓̺͎̩̩͈͔͚̤̖̼̣̖͖̝͖̞̳͖̯͓͚̳͔̯̳̟͔̗͇̥̙̯̠̩̼̰̟̻͉̣͇̬̪̎͆̇̑͊̾̂͒̒̃̓͌̋̂̍̍͛̓́́̒̇͂̂̆̽͛̅̌̆͆̌̏͒̽͊͌̔̋͊̔̓̊́̌̍͒̿̀̓̍̈̀̐̀̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͢͢͝͝͝͠͝͡͡͡͝ͅͅn̨̨̡̨̨̧̡̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̠̙̘͇̰̜̦̖̟̖̯̙̹̟̲̝̹̺̗̞͇̰̠̲̠͚̩̖̘̣̖̭̦͍̹̳̬̮̘̼̫̮̬̫̮̲͕͔̤̠̥̪̼͕͉̳͖͎͋̐͊͊̂͑͆̿̏̍̂̽̈͋́̉͋̈́̔̾̓̂̐̍̆̃́̄̇̒̽͆͑̈́̔̃͑́̀̽̽̃̾͑͌̂͛̏̋̋̐͛̃̆̓̚̚͘̚̕̕͜͜͢͢͟͢͡͠͡͠͞͠͠͝͝ͅơ̢̧̨̗̙͓̬̥̖̮͙͇̬̹͖͕̮̮̼͔̦̹̰̙͔̙͇͇̞͍̪̜͓͙͈̖͍̱̦͕̲̳̞̦̝̮͇̪͎͌̿̐̐̍̌́̉̍̈̓̀̑̈́̏̌́̓̏͊̾̿̑̃̊̂̒̊͆̓̿̊̿͑̓̀̀͒̓́̃̃͗̿́͆̚͟͢͟͢͞͡͡͝͞n̢̨̡̨̨̛̝̩͉̰͚̯̲̫̰̖̘͖͕̤̖̮̖͍̺͚̗̳͈͔̳̱͙̙̭̻͔͎̘̲̰̋̓͌̅̅̍͗͒͋͑̔̋̒́͑͒̑̾̃̾͋̀̋̑̄̈̅̋̾̀̋̒̽͛̃̒͘͘̕̕̕͟͜͟͟͢͜͟͟͝͠͝͝͞͝o̢̢̢̧͇̖̖̬͓̞̺̯͓͖̻̠̗̟̖̗̰̤̞̱̣̟̣͉̝̼͓͖̮͖̱̞̬̥̥̳͕̹̰͊̇̐́̾̔̍̒̏̄͐͆̏̆̈̈́͐͆̽̅̌̇̀̉͌͑̾̓̓̋̌͐̃̐̒̊̈́̃̏̉͘͘͟͜͟͜͝͡͝͝͞n̢̡̡̧̧̧̡̧̛̗͇̥̥̙͎̤̼͈̘̗̘̫̦̗̰͇̝̪͇̻̭̩̪͕̟͈̥̺̙̝̩̱̭̯͈͈̥̱͚̰̮̥̘̺̭̦͔̬̞̤̼̝̻̹͖͓͇̯̙͆͐̑̀͒̓͛͛͊́͛̆̒͋̓̂̊͛̏̿͌̏̇̔̌̍̓͌͋̓̂̓̅̍́̇͂̈́̉̈̎͆̋̀̉͌̂̃̽̐̅̎̀́̂́͌̂̀̆̇͂̇̈̚͢͢͜͜͜͞͡͝͠͡͝͝͡͡͠͞ͅͅͅͅõ̢͎̹͈͎̙̙̱͔̓͐͊̅̍͗̉̕͜͠ņ̨̡̨̢̮̻̼͓͎͕͇͎̮̤̝̠̰̫̩͍̻̤̘̱͈̞̮͈͖̱͈̲̭̟̗̣̭͚̝͇̭̬̰̭̦̰̺̤̖͉̪͖̠̈́́̂̇͆̇͛̆̋̅̾̃̎̆̅͒̓͋̿͒̍̍̉̽̀̌̽̑͑̃̌̇̓͒̍̇̀̋̌̀̌̅̓̂̄̈̒̃͐̏̏̚͘̚̕͘͢͜͢͜͜͜͝͝͡͞ǫ̢̢̡̨̛̛̫̪͈̜̟̙͍̟͕̟̲̫͕͕̜̗̦̦̝̜̹͖̼͙̼̼̠̹̝̤͕͇̰̞̤̟̫̣͖̺̥̺̜̬̳͖͍̯͉̣̗͎͙̠̜̻̥̖̹̞͈̗̺͍̺̖̻͈̃͗̇́̊̊̎͒͛̏̎͑̌̌́͋͐͛̈́̀̀̐́̋̿̽̿̆́̈̌̑̔̾̆̏͐̒̔̅͒̀̿̈̌̀̋̄̌̍̌̓̍̄͊́͊̐̄̅̀̕͘̚̕̚̚͘̚̚̕͟͢͜͡͝͞͝͡͡͡ͅͅͅͅǹ̡̧̨͕̣̹̪̗̣̺̲͙̼͚̹̝̮̺̳̗͕̻̳̠͍̤͔̘̯̙͈̯̇̃̐̊̓̉̏̉͆̑̏͊͋̎̆͗͆̇̒̎̍̅̍̿͑͆̉̆̌̽̏͐̿̚̚͜͟͢͢͢͢͠͝ǫ̧̢̛̛̛̦͍̲̙͚͓̹̱͉̦͖̭̜̲͔̗̩̓͗̉̄̅̀̍͌̽̅̔͛̚͘̚͟͞͡͡ņ̢̢̡̥̘̣̖̺̥̰͍̘̞͈̫̯̘͎̤̬̜̥͖͉͙̪̖̠͙̥̩̳̱̜͎͖̘̺̖̯̗̙͚͚̺̥̼̤̜͖͇͚͂́͂̈́̔̎͌̉̓̈̀͂̅͌͌͌̎̔̿́̃̇́̍́̎͗̔́̇̋̈́̑͛̈́͂͐̎̓̃̓̀̑̂̔̚̕̕͘͘̚̕̚͘̕͢͡ͅͅǫ̡̢̦̲̯͇̲͈̝̼͇͇̱̫̬̺̲̟̥̜͛͋́̈̐͆͌̈̅͗́̽̔͊̂͑̚̕̚͜͝͝͡͡ͅñ̨̢̢̨̡̨̡̢̛̠̼̱̬̝͎̥̦͎̹̻̠̼͙̦͈̹̦͉̘̜͖͓̯̩̼̘͓̫̩̆͆̑͌̀́̋̿̊̓̓̓̄̃̋͋̅͑̏́͒̄̊̑͊̈͐̾́́̐̓͗̕͘͘͢͡͠ͅǫ̡̧̡̡͉̗͔̪̯̣̥̰͎̪̥̥̫͎̻̭̲͈͉̯̖̲͓̣͈̰̌͒͛̀͑̎̍̑̾̇͊̈͋̄̌̎̊̆̂̎̀̑͊̈͂̀͋̋̇͌̚̕͟͝ͅņ̡̢̧̨̨̡̧̢̨̢̧̛̹̹̗̖͔̲̼̝̠̤̙͎̤̭̙̥̖̭̲̖̙̭͉̗̝̹̣̹͉̪̪͕̪̬̞̩̖̪͔̲̻͎͔̖͎̥̗͖̞̣̘̏̒̾̓̆̿̓͑̈́͊̇̌̏͋̆̆͑́̀̃̎̃̿͆͑͛̀̇̂̃̂̄̍̉͒͆̋̒̓͛̂̏̃̿͐̃͛̓͛͛̔̽́̃̓̇͌͆͌͘̕͘͘̕̕̕͟͜͟͢͡͡͝͞͝ͅͅͅͅͅo̡̢̢̨̦̜̦̜̗̙̜̜̖͖̠̼͇̱͇̫̻̗̻̫͚̩͎̫̫̜̞̩͎̟̬͔̟̹̼̻̝̠̗͕̯͙̟̰͔̟̮͉͈̳̖̰͖̮̜̼̦̼̜͉̪̿͆̆͌̂̓̉̄̄̏̈́͒͛̾̉̓̈́̉̉͋̏̋̑̆̀̽̊̐̈͐̿͌͗́̊̓͑̀̆̐͋̐̇͂͋̑̏͛̽̂͋͌̋͛̒̍͊̎͋̔͊́̍̆̕̕͘͜͢͢͟͞͞͡͡͞ͅͅͅn̨̡̡̧̛̳͇͈̠͎͙͇͍̰̲͚̟͚͙̝̭̹̻͙̲̩̒͛͐́̒͐̑̐͊̀̌͆̉̋̌͛̆̎̆̔̓͊̉͛͑̅̕̕̕͢͜͢͟͟͝ͅo̧̧͕̝͍̬̣͍̪̖̱̻̞͇̝͊̇̽̂̉͆̈͛̎̌́̚̕͟͡͡͞͠ͅn̨͕̩̪̱̥͍͚̼͕͈̰͔̬̭̭̻̬̠͙̺̝̙͕͔͖̗̞͕͍̬̘̤̼̘͇̼̺̱̙͎̒͛͒͂͋͛͐̓͐͗̅͛̒̄̓͑́̍̈́̾̀̈̆̋͐̿͂́͐͊͆̀͆͑̈́̒̔͘̚͘͜͡͡ö̡̡̨̧̡̦̥̟̞̜͇̦͖̖͔̙̩̣͙̰̤͎̪̺̼͉̳̭͎͚̐̋̊̒́̏͛͂͌̈̇̌̿̑̑̋̀̃̀̌̈́̒̎̔͌͘̕͢͢͞͠͞͞n̬̄̅ͅo̻̤̭̖̐̂͛̆͛͋͜͢n̢̧̢̛̤̹̫͖̦̥̥̠͓̬̪̰̙̤̦̰̬͕̱͕̪̟͎̟̩͙͉̣̟̺̯̞̘̻͙̝̩͉̫͎̱̳̜̙̦̣̰͚̱͚̙̘͙͇͇̹̻͚͇̰͕͇͙̹̻̙͚̫͋́̐̈̏̿͂̋͛̆̏͆̈́̿̏̐͂̋͂̔̎̈́́̆̽̓̑́͂̎̑̆̍͋̃̅͆̈̊̀͊͂͊͋̃͐͆̂̒̎͊̄̓͋̇̍̉̀͆̾̎̊̆̆̐͘̕͘̚̕͟͢͟͟͢͢͞͞͝͠͝͞ŏ̡̧̡̢̧̨̧̰͍͍͚͉̬̰̮͉͚͕͙̲͇̹̼̞̗̲̻͙̦̱̭̣̭͓̭͓̩͙̯̬̙̤͈̫͔̪̣̻̟͉̻͉͔͖̠͋͑̀̊̀̊̀́͌͊̒̐̾̈́̎͆̆́̈̅͒͋̎̓̓̆̓̐̇̇̉̀̋̌̆̓̑̀̂̉͊̃͆͋̔͌̒͋̍͗̉̀̆̕̕͟͜͢͢͡͝͡͞ͅṅ̡̢̛̦̮͈̻͙̮̗̯̭̦̼͖͖̝̭̫͎͑̉̏̄̾̿͆̃̅̍̄͋̿͂͌̂̈̈́͜͟͝ǫ̡̢̛̛̼͕͙̯̟̻̳̠̞̮̜͕̣̗̼̞̞̯̺̟̭͓͍̥̤͕̝͕̤̭̥͕̪͍̜̞̗̤̜̼̭̗̗͉͕̗͆́͌̀͊͆̔̍͗̓̾͐̾́͊̎͛͐͆̑̃̽̓̈̎̌̄̉̍̀̏̎̊̋̾̿̔͗̅͂̑̋̅̉͛͊͘͘̕͢͢͟͠͞ͅ ņ̷̨̫̥̘̮͕̰͙̗̫͔̰̙̱̟͍̺̜̙͎̦̱͉̙̣͙̪̬̟̊̈͐͌͊̊̿͛̈́̔̌̂̉̽̓̃̎̐̈̑̈́̓́̍͂̌͐̒̾̋̃̔́̐̅͟͟͝͞͠ͅơ̴̖̤̮͍̲̰̗̱̮̹͍̘̥͍͂̊̑̓͆̒͂̍̄̄́̌͘̚͟͟͢͞͝͝͠ͅn̸̡̨͇̰̖͉̭̯͎̝̜̖̙̠̬̭̗̭̣̗̪͓̲͍̻̰̥̪̐̃̔̓̏̀̏̇̎̀̋̈́̇͒̈́͑͂̇́̀́̄͐͛̚͘̕̚̕͘͢͠͝͞ͅơ̴̛̲͖͚̜̝̯͈̣̩͙͙̮͎͎̫̯̱̺͎̙̪̖̩̪͇̬̱̺̞͓̤͍̯̼̥͇̗̹̱͓̰̯̙͍̞͉̱͇̳̦͙̣̖̮͉͚̅͊͒̈͒̄̀̍̔̇̑̽̾̒̔̃̽̉̿̓͗̉͑̄̀͒͆̑̈́͂̋͊͑́̅̑͛̔̓̌̀͐͐̋̄̆͐͗̽͌͌̊͋͛̚̕͟͜͜͢͟͝͡ṇ̵̩̬̳̰̙̗̝̰̯͍͍̫̤̗̮͇̺̫͕̹͖̳̦̣͚̰̜̘͎͍͓̘͙͓̲̫̤͔̯̑̌̍̒͑́̃̐̆̓͋̽̆̂̅̓̑̓͛͆̾̇̉̓͐̿̍̏̿͗̊̔̏̎͆̈̿̈́̂̓́̕͢͞͝͡͡͞ͅǫ̶̢͎̹̟̲̰̜̰͙̹̠͙͇̻͖̊̀̀̈́̅̋̉̉͂̈́͌͋̿̿͘̚͜͝͝n̷̨̡̡̢̡̧̛̰͓̖͖̟͇̮̗̖̖͍̳̯͙̭̱̠̞͍̝̙̟̮̗͔͇̝͙͙̲͓̳͍̝̩̙̳̓̓͒̅̾̉̑̀͒́͂̍͗͊̆̇́͛̋͋͛̎̃̌̏͂̇̀̀͌̔̀̓͋̄̿͘̚͘̚̕͘͟͜͜͜͝o̸͉̗̻̼̯͙̜̩̗͚̣̹͖͎̩͎̬̟͉̬͕͐́́͗̉̌̿͗͛̏̍̎͂̊̎͊̚̕͜͝͞͝ͅn̵̢̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̳̩͚̥͓̣̰͔̹͖͓̼̹̱͇̰̲̲̻͖͎̝̺͓͇̮̦͌̊͐̉̾̆̈́̊̈̊͆̆͋̈͂̔̊̋̀̒̒̅̎̈̉̏̈́̅̑̚̕͘͟͠͠͠͡ͅͅơ̴̡̧̛̠̯͖̱̹̬͖̬̘̬̩̗̻̬̖̲̫̣̟̜͓̹̤̩̝͈̈̌̽͊͛́͐̍͒̈́̒̊̓̍̓̍̑̏͆̃͋͒̉̓̓̿̑̚̕͘͢͢͟͜͝͠͠͞ņ̸̛̛̟̼̝̰͔̥̼̥͙͇̜̞̺͔̰̟̱̱̥̜͎̪͔̖̩̩̣̟͇̫͋̑̑̊̏͑̈̒̌̿̎̀̀͆͐̈́̆̅̊̂̒̍̂͗͗̈́̋͋̕͘̕̚͜͜͟͜͡͝͠͠͡ǫ̵̡̛̳̮̥̤͖͉͇̩̦͓̤̠͔̱̦̦̳̹̙̳̱͉͉̟̻̜̣̜̌̽͊̓̾͒̀̅̋͗̃̏̍̽̆̋͆̓̀͋̑̅̋̌̋̽̾͘͘͢͜͜͟͠͝ͅͅņ̶̧̧̳̥͉͕̞̮̖̞̩̫̹̫͚̹̞͈̣̯̱͙͎̞̰͖̳͓͖͈͕͓̲͕̤̤͓̼͈͔̣͇̠̠̲̤̾́̈͊̔͑̏̅͗͗͗̈́̆̓̉͂́̿̇̋̅̓͛̽̒͐̾͑͛́́̎̂͊͗̇̔͛͘̚͞͠ͅͅơ̴̡̧̨̛̺̳̦̱̟̻̭̗̺͈͉͇̜͖̱̞̜͎̺͕̥͚͈͚̜͈̱̼̝̹͈͈̤̈͋́̉̉͗͗̉͂͗͆̉̈́̉̓̋̆̄͊͂̉̾̿̿̓͐͆͛̎̆̉̏̒̕̕͝͝͝͝͞ͅņ̶̛̝̺͚̥̤̲͍͉̼͍͒̀̏̈́̂̎̀̈́͛͋́̍̑͡ͅợ̵̢̡̨̡̧̢̦̯̞̹͚͈̳͎̼͖̙͚̹̱͓̮̭͓̣̭̠̭̞̦͓͓̥̹͇̤̘̩̫͖͚̜̰̝̳̳̺̖̳̳̥̥̟̗͈͌̑̽͐͌̃̓͊͊̓̑̈́̈̀̾͆̔̋͗̊̍̿̋̀̆͒̓͒̇̌̃͋̀̃͑̊̒͋̀̅̈̇͆͛͑͂̀̃͛͑̔̕͘̚͘͘̕͟͢͜͢͢͢͝͠͝͞͠ͅͅn̴̨̨̢̡̡̧̛͉̙̬̙͎̖͍͇͚͖̦̭̝͈͇̥̰̭͎͓̲̩͓͓̤͍̖͎̙̟̱̦͇̺̮͇̘͒̈̓̓̄͆̓͋͌̐̇̎̈̇̈́̎͛̿̍̂̓͗̽́̉̌͂̽̀̀̓̆́̿͒̂̋̀̑͂̑͘̕͜͝͠ͅͅỏ̴̢̧̢̡̢̡̧͚̘̝̘̩̯̜͈̘̤̼͉̝̖̯̫̟̖͖̺̙̮̼̝̯̱̳̺̪͇̯̻̻̳̦̗͔̯͚̔̀͌̍̊̍̑͑͛̈̀̒̍̈́̿̒̽̓̈̋̈̆̊̌͗͋̔̓͒̋͋̓̋̓͊͑̿̏̀́̍̿͋̕͘̕̕͘͟͜͟͟͞͡͝͝͝n̷̢̡̨͓̘̬̹̙͇͉͙̫͉̠͚̖̳̦̜̭̺̠̫̠͓͙̫̮̳̠͙͇̙̮͉̯͖̤̙̠̥̙̝͖͈̻͉̬̤͇͕̙̫̍́̇̍̄͐̉̈́́̀̓̑͑̽͌͌͊̈̂̍͐́̌̃̌̽̈̈́̑̉̎̿͑́̀̑̅̂͛̇́͑̂̀̚̕͘̚͜͝͝͠ō̸̧̢̨̢̢̨̮̪̥̣̠̠̩̠͙͕͚̖̠̺͇̩͎̫͕̮̜̟̣̍̒͆͋̓̿̀̋̿͐̓̋̃̈̀͊͊̉̏̎͂́̆̑̌̾̈́͊̍̂͂͋̑̚͜͢͞͡͠͝͠͞ͅͅǹ̸̢̢̛̟̳̖̭͉̰͍̦͙͚̮̳̣̱̥̝͎̺̤͖͚̖̤̲̆͐͋̔̍́̊̉̐́̀͑̉̌́̀͐͂̐͐̏͋͐̿̄̈͒̂͘̕̕̕͘͟͢͞͠͠ͅo̵̧̧̨̧̡̺̝͔͓̠͉̩͚̰̺͚̫̗̦̗̠̯͕̲̺̞̗̱̝̼̫̼̝͍̱̼͆͂́̽͋̔̑̅̋̑̆̈̓̒̍̎̿́͂̐͑̂͆͛̎̈́̾͂̀́͛̿̑̍̕͘͘̚͟͜͢͡͞͞͝͠͞͡ņ̵̦̜̳̖̘͖̞̗̌̊̆͊̿̎̐̇̓͌͊̓ǫ̴̡̢̧̧̮̳̝͔͇̼̱̝͙̦̘̼̻̝̖̝͕̗̭͕͓̲̥̲̦͕͙͖̜̞̹̹͖̰͉̘̍̔͂̓̈̅̂̇̾̄̀͒̌͑̿́̂̇̓̄̾̔̈̃̑̃̀̈̉̑͒͌̍̿͑͊͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͡͝ͅņ̷̧̢̡̡̨̢̡̢̢̧̛̜̭̣͙̼̲̠͙̼̖͉̳͙͎͚̻̝͕̬̭̱̺̺͖̬̬͇̮͎̱͎͔͔̱͖͈͌̈́͊̏͋̈́͊̓̍͂͗̌͋͌̾̃̊̄̌̑̿̈͛̆̄̉̾̃̋̀͂̀͌͛̐̂̆̿́͌̏͛̒̏͐͒̊͘̚͜͢͜͢͠͠͡ͅơ̵̧̧̢̨̡̧̨̢̡̗̣̹͖̟̼̙̼̣̮̳̯͙͈͔̪͉̻͖͈͈͉̣̘̯̮͈̪̫̳̊͑̑͑̊͗̐̉͛͛͂̓̂̒͊̏̀̄̓̅̾̀̾͆̈̏̿͗̍̌̓̈̆͊̾͛͂̄̑͒̒͘̕͘̕͘͢͢͟͜͢͟͢͢͠͡͞͡͝͠͡ͅͅͅ ̷̧̛̫̟̜̝̮̲̥͖̮͈̪͙̤̟͈͓̦̖̦͉̥̮̼̎̅̂̃͊̾͗̍̆̉͊̍̽̔͆͛̃͘̕͜͜͡ẃ̵̨̘̹̲̗̞̘͇̗̰͙̪̻̪̦̼̰̭̫͖̰͈͎́̏̒́̂͋̀̐̇̿̎̇̃͋̈̐͗̏͘̕͘͟͝͡͠͠͞ͅh̵̨̛͎̹̩͖̥̱̲̘̱̺̲̜͔̠̤̰͓̙͍̹͚̹͈̻̤̪͆̒̊̓͌̈́̏͛̓́̑̀͛̄̿̐̈́͌̑̾͊̀̓̑̈̌̑́̓́̕͜͝å̶̢̢̧͈̗̱͙͎̻̠̫̯̹̘̹̘̳̻̝̩͓̲̺͖̙̗̺͓̜̤̝̋̊̊̌̽̀̒̀̌̆̀̆̉͛̒̉͐͛͂̿̐͊̚͜͡͠ţ̶̧̡̢̨̧̧̢̱̳̳̺̱͕͉͇͙̠͖͕̙͈̯̳̮̝͕̬̘͇̳͖̹̤̥̜̼̗̫̜̰̉̀́̅̇́̑̇͒̅̆̏̓̐͛̈͆̾̇̅̃̉͊̽̇̔̿͑͆̔̎̃͊͐̂̾̀̈͑̌̕͘͟͜͜͝͝ ̷̢̨̧̢̡̧̛͇̜͕̮̦̮̗̞͔̗̻̫͍͕̺͍̦̦̣͎̹̥̤̬̦̩̪̝̬̣̟̱͓͈̟͈̖̯͇̩̣̠̰͕͎͓̳̳͕̦̝͎̱̥͓͈͓͉̘̳̣̖̣͚̼̗͕̈̀̑̍̽̓̊͑̽̾̽̔̅̊͂͆̒̒̏͋͐͆́̽͐̈́̄͗̒́͐́͊͌̑́̆̑̽͋̀̉́̐̽̑̐̉̾̋͋̈́͛̂̾̽̾̏̾͌̇̎̅̾͊̿̎̒̕͘̕͜͢͞͝͞͝͡ͅͅt̷̨̡̡̧̨̧̢̛̛̫̲̯̠̙̗͙̮̬͇͎͉͚̱̟̗̫̣̪̪̯͉̮͉͔̟̖̞̲̗͓̪̯͍̻̝̰̘̖͓̲̟̭̳̫̍̆̿̈́͊͑͐̿͗̾̄͐̐̔̒̄̽̅̽̀̑̈͂̓̾̓̈͛̽̃̒͌̊̓̀̕̚̕̕͜͢͢͝͝͡͞͠͝͡͡ĥ̶̢̨͔͈̥͇̺̳̙̻̩̟̹̠̲̹͇̖̞̳͓̞̹̭͚̣̦̣̦̯͕̺͍͔̟̻͇̙͚̆̀́̓͂͗̈́̈́̀͊̿̉̒̇̑͛͊̀̇́̇̌͊̄͐́̿̕̚̕͜͟͝͞͠͡ͅͅe̴̡̧̛̛̜̫̼̟̯̤̪̲̙̫̫̯͈̥̥̫͙̹̙̤̞̰̭̹͔͔͉̟̟͛̀̌̿̈́̃̏̍́̉̽̋͐͐͛̌͑͂̾̐̏̽̔̀̉̀̈͑̑̃̌̾̄̔̐̽̕̚̚͢͜͟͜͜͡͞͝ ̵̨̧̨̨̮͍͉̥̦̫̺̯͍͍̬̻̜̲͓̩̣̝̠̫̯̭͕̪̫͍̲̖͚̩̹͚͖̠͍̩͉̲̺̎̀̑͆́̐͋̇͗͛̂̾̉̄̀̔̓͊̒̉̆͌́̾͐͑̔̇͆̿̊̾̑̑̄͐͋̕͘̕̕͢͢͠͡͞ͅḩ̴̡̛̞͚͍͙̣̥̦̱̣̠̺̞̩̫͇̞͈̲̜̦̬̰̙̣͈̳̳͓̬͇̗̺̫̳̪̼͍̗̽̉͋̓̀͌̐̌̓̊͐̈́̒̄̍͑̋̿̅͗̉̈̋̂͒̂̊̈́͂̄̀̚̚͘̚͞͝͝͞ͅe̵̢͙̭͕͖̣͙̳̮͕͚̰̗̮̺̦̱͍̹̞̫͖͚̥̫̻͙̞̅̍͛̔̋͆́̌̐̄̎̆̍̒́͆́̓̊̄́̐̈́̉̆̚͟͢͜ͅļ̷͈̩̳̙͙͇̭̙̻̱̞̻̲̭̺̬͎͙̬̖́̑̒͛̐̀̔́͊̂́̀̂̔̍̓́͆̃͒̀̀͘͘̕͢͢͢͡ͅl̵̡̟͔̜̥̬̥̫͍̱͕̥͎̪͓̺͙͕͖͕̟̣̽͊̑͐̌͊̎̉̓͂͌̀̍̎̿̂̅͗̕͢͝ ̷̨̨̛̳̜͓̱̰͎̦͕͎̬͎̟̭̦͖̰̱̣͔̯̹͚͎̞̫̝͈̹̟͙̐́̄̈́́͒̔̀̌̍̄̎͌̽̾̅͋̿͑̋̽̌͛̔̆̉̇̇͑̈́͋̆͊̽̕͞͝͝͡ͅͅͅḯ̵̡̢̢̢̨̢̛̛͕͈̰͇̣̼͇̝̮̤͎̪̜̩̹͙͍̭̝͍̞͈̞̰̺̰̭̲̤̰͙͙͙̫̮͉̰̝̩̳̺͎̺̪̙͔̤̦̜̦͎̼̤̼̾̏́̀̎́͊͋̏̀̇̿͊̾̈́̈́̈́͊̔͊̎̾͊̿̌̉̃̆̎̀̀̌̐͛̔̐̏̌͗̑̃̀͐͊̈́͒͗̆̎̂̕͘͜͟͞͝͠͝͝͡͞ͅͅs̶̡̧̺͎̖̙̖̤͔͎̪̤͎̥̤̮̯̘̯̫̙͔͍͕̘̯̦̱̼͖̣̣̯̻̝͕̈́̎͊̿̋̎̾̑̈́͐́̿̇̆͑̑̊͛͒̋̃̈͂̎̐̒͛̆̉̐̈͐͛̀̿̚͘͟͢͟͞͡ͅ ̸̡̧̨̢̺̮̖̙̥͈̯̤̣̤͓̜͎̪̘̰̅̑̎͒͐̓͒̈͋̌͐̑͊͐̃̽͂̒̎̚̚̕͜͡͝͡g̵̡̡̢̧̧̧̨̢̨̧̛̞̜͍̜͓̙͕̤̻͎̺̮̩̠͉͍̫͍̪̯̱͙͖̤͉̳̩͕̯̭͖̥͇̻̙̩̹̦̲͙͖͔̜̱̻̬̺̱̮̭̽̂́́̉̓͆̇̅̉͋͊͒̈́́͂͂̃̍̀̐̆̑͗̈́̇̒͛̋́̀͌̑̀̔̈̿̌́͛̏̀͊̂̑̐͒̍͒̃́̿́͘̕̕̚͜͞͝͡͝ǫ̴̡̨̧͕͖͖͚̼͕̳̼̻̮͉̲̪̝̼̟̫͙̙͎͓̯͕̼̹̰͎͇̲̠̟̪̃̏̇̔̏̏́̉́́͑͋̌͛̆̒̃̀͂̊̽͛̌̐͂̊͋̾̏̚͢͜͟͢͞͝͞į̸̨̛̱͈̩̖̞̮͍̪̬̟̯̬͙͍̥̙̱̱̥̯̺̙̜̺̠͓͍͇̼̦͕͔͓̦͈͎͖̘͔̬̈̇̊̇̓͂͌̾̌̈́̏̃͐̋́͐̈́̇̃͗̉̑̒͑̐̈́̇͂̓̈́͊͛̀͂̐͗̾͛̈͛̿́͆̔͌͜͟͟͡͝͝͠͞ͅn̷̨̟̝̯͕͇̰̹͙͌͑̋͗͋̔̔̑̑͟͜͡͠ġ̸̡̢̤̻͍͙̰͈͓̼͖͖̦̱̰͎͍͉̹̮̙̯̮̫̣̠̐̔̍̈́̒͂̊͌̀͆̀̋̃͂͑̄̓̎̚͟͠͝͝͞͡ ̴̨̧̢̛̛̯̟̹͈̱͓͓͕̫̗͔̳̮͉̖̭̼̹̖̻͚͉̈́̈͊̍͌̊̋́͑̑̔̍̒̇̄̍͛̍̈͛̍̈̈́́̍͑͘͘͢͟͝͠ͅͅơ̸̢̖̳͙͙̪͔͔̞̙̘͍̻̙̤̭̥͔͇͉̬̰̩͎̥̰̟̗͇̭͓̙͚̥̞̘͍̤̯̥̹͈̣̯̩̒͑̅͊̑͒̂̇̂̐̇͌̐̈̆̇̓̿̈́̊̑̒͐̇̄̅́̉͆̋̇͑̍̆̆̇̋͂̔̂̚̕̚̕͟͟͝͝͞͝͠͠ͅn̵̡̤̠͖̟̹̳͈̗͓̭̠͉̼̣̫͍͌͋̈́̃̓́͌̎̔̓̌̓̀̀̌͋̈͘͟͞ ̸̢̢̡̡̛̰̗̠͙͖͚̙͈̖̮̠̘̯͔͙̣͈͍͇͎͎̮̼͈̭̟͚͈͍̻̹͕̜̮̲̫̌̐̐̊̀́̀̂̋̔̿̐̒͛̿͐̓̂̀̆̀͆̈́́̉̓͛͑̏̐̾̄͊̈́͊̓̀̈́̄͋̍͘̚͘̕̕̕͟͟͟͟͟͜͟͞͠͝͡ͅț̴̢̧̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̗̗̜̩̜̹̳̘̠̣̫͉̮̫̣̹̼̗͚̼͕͇̼̞̠̭͙̱͓̗̙̭̜͇̣͈̲̿̂̑̀̂̀̍̌̽͌̑̑͂̆̆͐͌́͑̉̎̐͊̈̒̔͐̽̔̍͗̇́̍̏͑͗̚̚̚̚̚͢͜͟͝͝͠ͅh̷̡̧̨̥̫͈̗̟̭͍̹̺̹̬̩̱̺̝̣͖̙̭̮̣̮̪̙̙̙͉̰̩͎͓͇̪̲̠̖͍̬́̏̋͛̽̎͊͐̃̌̄̆̅͗͗͑͌͑̽̆̆̃̅͐̔̍͂͛͂̂̊̉̀͂̈́̋̅̚̕̕̚̕̕̕͢͢͠͝ͅi̸̡̨̢̨̡̨̛̛͙̜̯̭̰̭͍̱̼̠̪̜̲͎̰̪̼̞̠̞͈̪̥̣̜̯͈̟͚͙̩͎̣̤͖͙̖̹͈͍̫̜̙͊̓̿͂͂́̓͊̓̀̏̽͛͆̈́̎͆́͂͆̌̐̐̃̑̒͗̀̄̅͊̅̈́́̐̆͊̓͂͆̅̒̀͂̿͘͘͘̕͘͟͜͝͠ͅͅs̶̡̛̛̘͙̰̰̻̭̠̥͓̺̥̙͖̲̻͈͈̬̬̹͕̮̜̙͙̮̰̳̮͚̽̄̀̆̅̈́̉͑̃̿̇́̈́̄͛̈́͐̄̎͐͋͆͒̄͑͛͐̽̍̑̚͘̚͘͢͠͝͠ ̷̢̧̡̡̨̢̛͇̩͚̦̻̣̩̪͙̘̮̖̤͙͖̲̘̪̘̬̭̤͖͚̯͕͕̺̹̪̻̝̝̗̹̜͓̩̱̩̦̦̮̜͙̱͚̲̱̂͗́͊̎̽̎̀̎͗̑̎͑̏͂̏̄̀̐̉͗̔̇͌̒̐̑͆͐̏̽̓͛̄̀͛̋̆̈́̐͑̃̆̊͛̌̉͑̚̚̕͞͞͠͡͞͝ͅͅw̵̡̨̢̧̧̝̦̟̤̫̟͖̫͈̠͚͇̣͇͍̬̦͓͖̠̝̬̜̗͙͈̖͚͖̙͚͙̮̣̜̺̼̃͊̌͊͌́̀̿̈́̀̌̄̉̅̈́̐͋̽̈̔̽̐́̎͌͂̐̿̿̿̈̉̋̆́̉̌́͗̾̅̀͒̆͊̈͂̔̾̉̀̆͘͢͢͜͞͞͞ͅͅa̸̧̨̢̨̡̨̭͎̦̺̟̝̤̯̲̖̣̤̥͖͖͎͉̪̫̣̥̗̥͈̪̪̩̦͍̼̝̞̯̹̝̰͊̀̿͋̉̃̎̾͗̏̉̑̄̈͐̾̈́̈̾̇͑͆̒͑͗̃̀̎̏̿̾̂̈̒̾̒̇̉̚̚̕͜͢͜͜͝͡͡ͅs̷̨̨̡̛̮̼̖͖̫̭̫̱̦̝͉̥͈͚̻̩̔̾̎̏̐̈̃̔̇̃͒̈̿̽̊̄̆̉́̊̈̾͘͢͢͢͞ͅͅͅņ̸̡̡̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̪͙̥̖̳͇͍̞̲̪̪͎͚̯̺̹͎̦̰̗̖̲̬̫̯͉̟̞͚̰͔͔̫̺̣͖̠͙̘̮͎̀̏̿̍̑͑͂̑̆̌̽̾̈̌́̂͗͒̊͋̔͋͐̽̊̓̍͑͌̀̌̊̇͋́͑̍̑́̒̎̽̽̽̓͘̚͘͘͢͜͜͠͡ͅͅ’̸̨̢̧̥͚̘̠̦͔̯̲͍̘̱͔͇̜̬͓̔͗̎̀̒̃̀̽̾̉̀̃̓̊̈́͆͊̑͋̔̈́̚ͅt̴̨̧̢̛̙̝̥͉͖̘͚̝̻͙̝̺̜͕͙̞̭̦̬̰̩̬̀̀͒̏̓͐̀̌͒͊̋̅̅̊̍̈͒̔̀̐̂̐́͑̕͜͟͜͠ ̵̧̧̛̲̜̤͍͙̮͓͍̣̫̹͕̼̞͓̙̩̤̫̠̟̜̹̤̞̖͓̦̫͍̪̺̱͎͎̙̒͒̔̅̍́́́͛́̃̑̿̽̾̌̃̎̍̐͋͋̎̀͆̋̔͗͛͋̈́́̎̿̉̌̒͐́́̕̚͜͟͢͢͠͝͠͡ͅs̵̡̧̧͕̳̥͓͎̪̞̩͈̻̣͓̞̘͙̤̩̹̙̮̦̳͈̖̲̮̻̐̀̆̑̾̽̆̆̅̂̔͒̾̎̽̈́͋̓̄͂̕̕̚͢͝͡ͅu̷̡̨̨̫̹̹͕͎̫͓͉͈̳̜͔̣͇͖̦͙̼̦̫̜͖̝͖̰̩̹͖̹̖̒̌̾̆̋̿̾̋͂͒̎̔̍̈́̉̽̒̋̒̑͋̈̋́̅̑͋͌̚͘̚͟͢͡͝͡ͅͅp̴̡̡̨̧̛̖̰̮̝͕̼̟̲͔̯̬͕͙̬̻̖̜̰̱̾̋̇͆͂̂̋̿̃̉̾̌̎͐́̇̆̅̀́͛͐̆͗̂͘̕̕͢͠ͅp̵̛̼̗̖̞̩͍̟̗̙̱̫̩͙̱̪̜̭̩̦̖̀͑̆͗̿̓͗̋̃̋͋͛̍́̇͋̂̍̃́̕̚͜͟͡͡ͅͅơ̷̧̡̡̡̨͍̯̙̤̲̺͕͍̞̙̩̮̳̬̝̱̗̘̗̘͈̼̩̗̯̦̪̜͇̩̤̬̥͇̗̦͖͔͐̍̆͒̓͛̊͌̾͋̎̑̂̃̈̈́̉̔́̌̒͒̆̔̅͂̄̋̀̎͑̍̅̋̊͑̒̍̄̈͛͂̕͜͞͝͞ş̵̧̧̨̨̨̘͉̰̜̗͈͓̼̠̪̭̙̠̤͓͍̝̗͈͍̝̙̪̣̩̠̩͎̯̬͚͍͑̔͆͐̔̋̏͒͊̂͌̊̈́̐̃́͆̔̓̊̈͊̊͌͒̊̊̽̓̔́͜͟͟͞͝͝͠͡͠͡é̷̡̢̜̟͈̺͔̖͉̝̩͎̟̦̖̼̟͍̦̲͓̲͈̜͇̖̦̱͖̹͓͓̝̳͑̒͐̔̏̍̓̒̃͛̒͌͐̏̅͌̉̒̌͐̊̒̃̐͛̏́̎̄̃̌͑̉̌̕̕͜͜͡͝ͅḑ̷̢̡̡̛̰̰͍̜͚̙̺̻̗̗̗̦̼͙̣̲͈̯̥̻͎͉͈̦͍͔͎̬̹̮̩͎̖̻̀̅͌̓͋͆̈́̆͂̽̒̍̐̓͗̈́́͋̒͗͛͆̉͋̉͒̽͊͊̅̾̃́͊͗́͋͂̏̚͝͞͠ͅ ̶̨̨̳̠̜̗̣̹͚͙̰͈͚̲͈̥̿̉̎̃̈̉̂̒̓́̍͗̐͒̉͘̚͟͠ţ̴̧͚͎̜̘͔̫̮̼̱͕̭̭̺̼͇̫̟͔̭̜̱̯͈̼̙̻͍̦͚͖̝̮̫͓̯̤̿̐̀̈͂̂̑̆̓̎̓̇̏̂͌̄́̄̋͒͒̎̇̔̂̊͑̐̃̅́͆̚̕̚̕͘͢͟͜͟͞͠͡͝͞͠͞ͅơ̴̢̨̧̤̼̰͇̳̙̥̬͓̞͎͇͖͖͖͇͔̯̫̳̰̯͇͖̘̣̳̪͇̠̤͔͇̄̌͆̊͒̓̃͛̑̎͛́̐̈́͆̊͒͐̉̽̈̑̀̔̄̅͂̔͗̽̐̎̚̕͟͜͟͢͞͠͡ ̴̢̢̡̲̖̬͇͎͕̭̩̱̯̺̦͚̟͖̗̞̹̞͖̳̦̭̗̘̟̦͚̠̥̈͑̇́̉̈́̓̐̉͆̓̋̊͛͌̂͂̎̈́̐̍͐́̍͘̕͡͠͝h̴̡̢̡̢̛͕̩̪̯̝̰̪̳̲̼͎̪̲͙͎͈̮̣̭͉̹͕͓̭͎̬͕̬͎͚͚̱͔͖̣̋̀̿̓͆́̑̊̅̂̇̀͗̉̾̋̋̓̀͑̇̌̐́̑̑̈̽͋̏͗͂͑̾̒̈́̌̓̕͘͘̕͜͟͜͜͞͡͝͞͠͞  
ņ̷̨̫̥̘̮͕̰͙̗̫͔̰̙̱̟͍̺̜̙͎̦̱͉̙̣͙̪̬̟̊̈͐͌͊̊̿͛̈́̔̌̂̉̽̓̃̎̐̈̑̈́̓́̍͂̌͐̒̾̋̃̔́̐̅͟͟͝͞͠ͅơ̴̖̤̮͍̲̰̗̱̮̹͍̘̥͍͂̊̑̓͆̒͂̍̄̄́̌͘̚͟͟͢͞͝͝͠ͅn̸̡̨͇̰̖͉̭̯͎̝̜̖̙̠̬̭̗̭̣̗̪͓̲͍̻̰̥̪̐̃̔̓̏̀̏̇̎̀̋̈́̇͒̈́͑͂̇́̀́̄͐͛̚͘̕̚̕͘͢͠͝͞ͅơ̴̛̲͖͚̜̝̯͈̣̩͙͙̮͎͎̫̯̱̺͎̙̪̖̩̪͇̬̱̺̞͓̤͍̯̼̥͇̗̹̱͓̰̯̙͍̞͉̱͇̳̦͙̣̖̮͉͚̅͊͒̈͒̄̀̍̔̇̑̽̾̒̔̃̽̉̿̓͗̉͑̄̀͒͆̑̈́͂̋͊͑́̅̑͛̔̓̌̀͐͐̋̄̆͐͗̽͌͌̊͋͛̚̕͟͜͜͢͟͝͡ṇ̵̩̬̳̰̙̗̝̰̯͍͍̫̤̗̮͇̺̫͕̹͖̳̦̣͚̰̜̘͎͍͓̘͙͓̲̫̤͔̯̑̌̍̒͑́̃̐̆̓͋̽̆̂̅̓̑̓͛͆̾̇̉̓͐̿̍̏̿͗̊̔̏̎͆̈̿̈́̂̓́̕͢͞͝͡͡͞ͅǫ̶̢͎̹̟̲̰̜̰͙̹̠͙͇̻͖̊̀̀̈́̅̋̉̉͂̈́͌͋̿̿͘̚͜͝͝n̷̨̡̡̢̡̧̛̰͓̖͖̟͇̮̗̖̖͍̳̯͙̭̱̠̞͍̝̙̟̮̗͔͇̝͙͙̲͓̳͍̝̩̙̳̓̓͒̅̾̉̑̀͒́͂̍͗͊̆̇́͛̋͋͛̎̃̌̏͂̇̀̀͌̔̀̓͋̄̿͘̚͘̚̕͘͟͜͜͜͝o̸͉̗̻̼̯͙̜̩̗͚̣̹͖͎̩͎̬̟͉̬͕͐́́͗̉̌̿͗͛̏̍̎͂̊̎͊̚̕͜͝͞͝ͅn̵̢̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̳̩͚̥͓̣̰͔̹͖͓̼̹̱͇̰̲̲̻͖͎̝̺͓͇̮̦͌̊͐̉̾̆̈́̊̈̊͆̆͋̈͂̔̊̋̀̒̒̅̎̈̉̏̈́̅̑̚̕͘͟͠͠͠͡ͅͅơ̴̡̧̛̠̯͖̱̹̬͖̬̘̬̩̗̻̬̖̲̫̣̟̜͓̹̤̩̝͈̈̌̽͊͛́͐̍͒̈́̒̊̓̍̓̍̑̏͆̃͋͒̉̓̓̿̑̚̕͘͢͢͟͜͝͠͠͞ņ̸̛̛̟̼̝̰͔̥̼̥͙͇̜̞̺͔̰̟̱̱̥̜͎̪͔̖̩̩̣̟͇̫͋̑̑̊̏͑̈̒̌̿̎̀̀͆͐̈́̆̅̊̂̒̍̂͗͗̈́̋͋̕͘̕̚͜͜͟͜͡͝͠͠͡ǫ̵̡̛̳̮̥̤͖͉͇̩̦͓̤̠͔̱̦̦̳̹̙̳̱͉͉̟̻̜̣̜̌̽͊̓̾͒̀̅̋͗̃̏̍̽̆̋͆̓̀͋̑̅̋̌̋̽̾͘͘͢͜͜͟͠͝ͅͅņ̶̧̧̳̥͉͕̞̮̖̞̩̫̹̫͚̹̞͈̣̯̱͙͎̞̰͖̳͓͖͈͕͓̲͕̤̤͓̼͈͔̣͇̠̠̲̤̾́̈͊̔͑̏̅͗͗͗̈́̆̓̉͂́̿̇̋̅̓͛̽̒͐̾͑͛́́̎̂͊͗̇̔͛͘̚͞͠ͅͅơ̴̡̧̨̛̺̳̦̱̟̻̭̗̺͈͉͇̜͖̱̞̜͎̺͕̥͚͈͚̜͈̱̼̝̹͈͈̤̈͋́̉̉͗͗̉͂͗͆̉̈́̉̓̋̆̄͊͂̉̾̿̿̓͐͆͛̎̆̉̏̒̕̕͝͝͝͝͞ͅņ̶̛̝̺͚̥̤̲͍͉̼͍͒̀̏̈́̂̎̀̈́͛͋́̍̑͡ͅợ̵̢̡̨̡̧̢̦̯̞̹͚͈̳͎̼͖̙͚̹̱͓̮̭͓̣̭̠̭̞̦͓͓̥̹͇̤̘̩̫͖͚̜̰̝̳̳̺̖̳̳̥̥̟̗͈͌̑̽͐͌̃̓͊͊̓̑̈́̈̀̾͆̔̋͗̊̍̿̋̀̆͒̓͒̇̌̃͋̀̃͑̊̒͋̀̅̈̇͆͛͑͂̀̃͛͑̔̕͘̚͘͘̕͟͢͜͢͢͢͝͠͝͞͠ͅͅn̴̨̨̢̡̡̧̛͉̙̬̙͎̖͍͇͚͖̦̭̝͈͇̥̰̭͎͓̲̩͓͓̤͍̖͎̙̟̱̦͇̺̮͇̘͒̈̓̓̄͆̓͋͌̐̇̎̈̇̈́̎͛̿̍̂̓͗̽́̉̌͂̽̀̀̓̆́̿͒̂̋̀̑͂̑͘̕͜͝͠ͅͅỏ̴̢̧̢̡̢̡̧͚̘̝̘̩̯̜͈̘̤̼͉̝̖̯̫̟̖͖̺̙̮̼̝̯̱̳̺̪͇̯̻̻̳̦̗͔̯͚̔̀͌̍̊̍̑͑͛̈̀̒̍̈́̿̒̽̓̈̋̈̆̊̌͗͋̔̓͒̋͋̓̋̓͊͑̿̏̀́̍̿͋̕͘̕̕͘͟͜͟͟͞͡͝͝͝n̷̢̡̨͓̘̬̹̙͇͉͙̫͉̠͚̖̳̦̜̭̺̠̫̠͓͙̫̮̳̠͙͇̙̮͉̯͖̤̙̠̥̙̝͖͈̻͉̬̤͇͕̙̫̍́̇̍̄͐̉̈́́̀̓̑͑̽͌͌͊̈̂̍͐́̌̃̌̽̈̈́̑̉̎̿͑́̀̑̅̂͛̇́͑̂̀̚̕͘̚͜͝͝͠ō̸̧̢̨̢̢̨̮̪̥̣̠̠̩̠͙͕͚̖̠̺͇̩͎̫͕̮̜̟̣̍̒͆͋̓̿̀̋̿͐̓̋̃̈̀͊͊̉̏̎͂́̆̑̌̾̈́͊̍̂͂͋̑̚͜͢͞͡͠͝͠͞ͅͅǹ̸̢̢̛̟̳̖̭͉̰͍̦͙͚̮̳̣̱̥̝͎̺̤͖͚̖̤̲̆͐͋̔̍́̊̉̐́̀͑̉̌́̀͐͂̐͐̏͋͐̿̄̈͒̂͘̕̕̕͘͟͢͞͠͠ͅo̵̧̧̨̧̡̺̝͔͓̠͉̩͚̰̺͚̫̗̦̗̠̯͕̲̺̞̗̱̝̼̫̼̝͍̱̼͆͂́̽͋̔̑̅̋̑̆̈̓̒̍̎̿́͂̐͑̂͆͛̎̈́̾͂̀́͛̿̑̍̕͘͘̚͟͜͢͡͞͞͝͠͞͡ņ̵̦̜̳̖̘͖̞̗̌̊̆͊̿̎̐̇̓͌͊̓ǫ̴̡̢̧̧̮̳̝͔͇̼̱̝͙̦̘̼̻̝̖̝͕̗̭͕͓̲̥̲̦͕͙͖̜̞̹̹͖̰͉̘̍̔͂̓̈̅̂̇̾̄̀͒̌͑̿́̂̇̓̄̾̔̈̃̑̃̀̈̉̑͒͌̍̿͑͊͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͡͝ͅņ̷̧̢̡̡̨̢̡̢̢̧̛̜̭̣͙̼̲̠͙̼̖͉̳͙͎͚̻̝͕̬̭̱̺̺͖̬̬͇̮͎̱͎͔͔̱͖͈͌̈́͊̏͋̈́͊̓̍͂͗̌͋͌̾̃̊̄̌̑̿̈͛̆̄̉̾̃̋̀͂̀͌͛̐̂̆̿́͌̏͛̒̏͐͒̊͘̚͜͢͜͢͠͠͡ͅơ̵̧̧̢̨̡̧̨̢̡̗̣̹͖̟̼̙̼̣̮̳̯͙͈͔̪͉̻͖͈͈͉̣̘̯̮͈̪̫̳̊͑̑͑̊͗̐̉͛͛͂̓̂̒͊̏̀̄̓̅̾̀̾͆̈̏̿͗̍̌̓̈̆͊̾͛͂̄̑͒̒͘̕͘̕͘͢͢͟͜͢͟͢͢͠͡͞͡͝͠͡ͅͅͅ ̷̧̛̫̟̜̝̮̲̥͖̮͈̪͙̤̟͈͓̦̖̦͉̥̮̼̎̅̂̃͊̾͗̍̆̉͊̍̽̔͆͛̃͘̕͜͜͡ẃ̵̨̘̹̲̗̞̘͇̗̰͙̪̻̪̦̼̰̭̫͖̰͈͎́̏̒́̂͋̀̐̇̿̎̇̃͋̈̐͗̏͘̕͘͟͝͡͠͠͞ͅh̵̨̛͎̹̩͖̥̱̲̘̱̺̲̜͔̠̤̰͓̙͍̹͚̹͈̻̤̪͆̒̊̓͌̈́̏͛̓́̑̀͛̄̿̐̈́͌̑̾͊̀̓̑̈̌̑́̓́̕͜͝å̶̢̢̧͈̗̱͙͎̻̠̫̯̹̘̹̘̳̻̝̩͓̲̺͖̙̗̺͓̜̤̝̋̊̊̌̽̀̒̀̌̆̀̆̉͛̒̉͐͛͂̿̐͊̚͜͡͠ţ̶̧̡̢̨̧̧̢̱̳̳̺̱͕͉͇͙̠͖͕̙͈̯̳̮̝͕̬̘͇̳͖̹̤̥̜̼̗̫̜̰̉̀́̅̇́̑̇͒̅̆̏̓̐͛̈͆̾̇̅̃̉͊̽̇̔̿͑͆̔̎̃͊͐̂̾̀̈͑̌̕͘͟͜͜͝͝ ̷̢̨̧̢̡̧̛͇̜͕̮̦̮̗̞͔̗̻̫͍͕̺͍̦̦̣͎̹̥̤̬̦̩̪̝̬̣̟̱͓͈̟͈̖̯͇̩̣̠̰͕͎͓̳̳͕̦̝͎̱̥͓͈͓͉̘̳̣̖̣͚̼̗͕̈̀̑̍̽̓̊͑̽̾̽̔̅̊͂͆̒̒̏͋͐͆́̽͐̈́̄͗̒́͐́͊͌̑́̆̑̽͋̀̉́̐̽̑̐̉̾̋͋̈́͛̂̾̽̾̏̾͌̇̎̅̾͊̿̎̒̕͘̕͜͢͞͝͞͝͡ͅͅt̷̨̡̡̧̨̧̢̛̛̫̲̯̠̙̗͙̮̬͇͎͉͚̱̟̗̫̣̪̪̯͉̮͉͔̟̖̞̲̗͓̪̯͍̻̝̰̘̖͓̲̟̭̳̫̍̆̿̈́͊͑͐̿͗̾̄͐̐̔̒̄̽̅̽̀̑̈͂̓̾̓̈͛̽̃̒͌̊̓̀̕̚̕̕͜͢͢͝͝͡͞͠͝͡͡ĥ̶̢̨͔͈̥͇̺̳̙̻̩̟̹̠̲̹͇̖̞̳͓̞̹̭͚̣̦̣̦̯͕̺͍͔̟̻͇̙͚̆̀́̓͂͗̈́̈́̀͊̿̉̒̇̑͛͊̀̇́̇̌͊̄͐́̿̕̚̕͜͟͝͞͠͡ͅͅe̴̡̧̛̛̜̫̼̟̯̤̪̲̙̫̫̯͈̥̥̫͙̹̙̤̞̰̭̹͔͔͉̟̟͛̀̌̿̈́̃̏̍́̉̽̋͐͐͛̌͑͂̾̐̏̽̔̀̉̀̈͑̑̃̌̾̄̔̐̽̕̚̚͢͜͟͜͜͡͞͝ ̵̨̧̨̨̮͍͉̥̦̫̺̯͍͍̬̻̜̲͓̩̣̝̠̫̯̭͕̪̫͍̲̖͚̩̹͚͖̠͍̩͉̲̺̎̀̑͆́̐͋̇͗͛̂̾̉̄̀̔̓͊̒̉̆͌́̾͐͑̔̇͆̿̊̾̑̑̄͐͋̕͘̕̕͢͢͠͡͞ͅḩ̴̡̛̞͚͍͙̣̥̦̱̣̠̺̞̩̫͇̞͈̲̜̦̬̰̙̣͈̳̳͓̬͇̗̺̫̳̪̼͍̗̽̉͋̓̀͌̐̌̓̊͐̈́̒̄̍͑̋̿̅͗̉̈̋̂͒̂̊̈́͂̄̀̚̚͘̚͞͝͝͞ͅe̵̢͙̭͕͖̣͙̳̮͕͚̰̗̮̺̦̱͍̹̞̫͖͚̥̫̻͙̞̅̍͛̔̋͆́̌̐̄̎̆̍̒́͆́̓̊̄́̐̈́̉̆̚͟͢͜ͅļ̷͈̩̳̙͙͇̭̙̻̱̞̻̲̭̺̬͎͙̬̖́̑̒͛̐̀̔́͊̂́̀̂̔̍̓́͆̃͒̀̀͘͘̕͢͢͢͡ͅl̵̡̟͔̜̥̬̥̫͍̱͕̥͎̪͓̺͙͕͖͕̟̣̽͊̑͐̌͊̎̉̓͂͌̀̍̎̿̂̅͗̕͢͝ ̷̨̨̛̳̜͓̱̰͎̦͕͎̬͎̟̭̦͖̰̱̣͔̯̹͚͎̞̫̝͈̹̟͙̐́̄̈́́͒̔̀̌̍̄̎͌̽̾̅͋̿͑̋̽̌͛̔̆̉̇̇͑̈́͋̆͊̽̕͞͝͝͡ͅͅͅḯ̵̡̢̢̢̨̢̛̛͕͈̰͇̣̼͇̝̮̤͎̪̜̩̹͙͍̭̝͍̞͈̞̰̺̰̭̲̤̰͙͙͙̫̮͉̰̝̩̳̺͎̺̪̙͔̤̦̜̦͎̼̤̼̾̏́̀̎́͊͋̏̀̇̿͊̾̈́̈́̈́͊̔͊̎̾͊̿̌̉̃̆̎̀̀̌̐͛̔̐̏̌͗̑̃̀͐͊̈́͒͗̆̎̂̕͘͜͟͞͝͠͝͝͡͞ͅͅs̶̡̧̺͎̖̙̖̤͔͎̪̤͎̥̤̮̯̘̯̫̙͔͍͕̘̯̦̱̼͖̣̣̯̻̝͕̈́̎͊̿̋̎̾̑̈́͐́̿̇̆͑̑̊͛͒̋̃̈͂̎̐̒͛̆̉̐̈͐͛̀̿̚͘͟͢͟͞͡ͅ ̸̡̧̨̢̺̮̖̙̥͈̯̤̣̤͓̜͎̪̘̰̅̑̎͒͐̓͒̈͋̌͐̑͊͐̃̽͂̒̎̚̚̕͜͡͝͡g̵̡̡̢̧̧̧̨̢̨̧̛̞̜͍̜͓̙͕̤̻͎̺̮̩̠͉͍̫͍̪̯̱͙͖̤͉̳̩͕̯̭͖̥͇̻̙̩̹̦̲͙͖͔̜̱̻̬̺̱̮̭̽̂́́̉̓͆̇̅̉͋͊͒̈́́͂͂̃̍̀̐̆̑͗̈́̇̒͛̋́̀͌̑̀̔̈̿̌́͛̏̀͊̂̑̐͒̍͒̃́̿́͘̕̕̚͜͞͝͡͝ǫ̴̡̨̧͕͖͖͚̼͕̳̼̻̮͉̲̪̝̼̟̫͙̙͎͓̯͕̼̹̰͎͇̲̠̟̪̃̏̇̔̏̏́̉́́͑͋̌͛̆̒̃̀͂̊̽͛̌̐͂̊͋̾̏̚͢͜͟͢͞͝͞į̸̨̛̱͈̩̖̞̮͍̪̬̟̯̬͙͍̥̙̱̱̥̯̺̙̜̺̠͓͍͇̼̦͕͔͓̦͈͎͖̘͔̬̈̇̊̇̓͂͌̾̌̈́̏̃͐̋́͐̈́̇̃͗̉̑̒͑̐̈́̇͂̓̈́͊͛̀͂̐͗̾͛̈͛̿́͆̔͌͜͟͟͡͝͝͠͞ͅn̷̨̟̝̯͕͇̰̹͙͌͑̋͗͋̔̔̑̑͟͜͡͠ġ̸̡̢̤̻͍͙̰͈͓̼͖͖̦̱̰͎͍͉̹̮̙̯̮̫̣̠̐̔̍̈́̒͂̊͌̀͆̀̋̃͂͑̄̓̎̚͟͠͝͝͞͡ ̴̨̧̢̛̛̯̟̹͈̱͓͓͕̫̗͔̳̮͉̖̭̼̹̖̻͚͉̈́̈͊̍͌̊̋́͑̑̔̍̒̇̄̍͛̍̈͛̍̈̈́́̍͑͘͘͢͟͝͠ͅͅơ̸̢̖̳͙͙̪͔͔̞̙̘͍̻̙̤̭̥͔͇͉̬̰̩͎̥̰̟̗͇̭͓̙͚̥̞̘͍̤̯̥̹͈̣̯̩̒͑̅͊̑͒̂̇̂̐̇͌̐̈̆̇̓̿̈́̊̑̒͐̇̄̅́̉͆̋̇͑̍̆̆̇̋͂̔̂̚̕̚̕͟͟͝͝͞͝͠͠ͅn̵̡̤̠͖̟̹̳͈̗͓̭̠͉̼̣̫͍͌͋̈́̃̓́͌̎̔̓̌̓̀̀̌͋̈͘͟͞ ̸̢̢̡̡̛̰̗̠͙͖͚̙͈̖̮̠̘̯͔͙̣͈͍͇͎͎̮̼͈̭̟͚͈͍̻̹͕̜̮̲̫̌̐̐̊̀́̀̂̋̔̿̐̒͛̿͐̓̂̀̆̀͆̈́́̉̓͛͑̏̐̾̄͊̈́͊̓̀̈́̄͋̍͘̚͘̕̕̕͟͟͟͟͟͜͟͞͠͝͡ͅț̴̢̧̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̗̗̜̩̜̹̳̘̠̣̫͉̮̫̣̹̼̗͚̼͕͇̼̞̠̭͙̱͓̗̙̭̜͇̣͈̲̿̂̑̀̂̀̍̌̽͌̑̑͂̆̆͐͌́͑̉̎̐͊̈̒̔͐̽̔̍͗̇́̍̏͑͗̚̚̚̚̚͢͜͟͝͝͠ͅh̷̡̧̨̥̫͈̗̟̭͍̹̺̹̬̩̱̺̝̣͖̙̭̮̣̮̪̙̙̙͉̰̩͎͓͇̪̲̠̖͍̬́̏̋͛̽̎͊͐̃̌̄̆̅͗͗͑͌͑̽̆̆̃̅͐̔̍͂͛͂̂̊̉̀͂̈́̋̅̚̕̕̚̕̕̕͢͢͠͝ͅi̸̡̨̢̨̡̨̛̛͙̜̯̭̰̭͍̱̼̠̪̜̲͎̰̪̼̞̠̞͈̪̥̣̜̯͈̟͚͙̩͎̣̤͖͙̖̹͈͍̫̜̙͊̓̿͂͂́̓͊̓̀̏̽͛͆̈́̎͆́͂͆̌̐̐̃̑̒͗̀̄̅͊̅̈́́̐̆͊̓͂͆̅̒̀͂̿͘͘͘̕͘͟͜͝͠ͅͅs̶̡̛̛̘͙̰̰̻̭̠̥͓̺̥̙͖̲̻͈͈̬̬̹͕̮̜̙͙̮̰̳̮͚̽̄̀̆̅̈́̉͑̃̿̇́̈́̄͛̈́͐̄̎͐͋͆͒̄͑͛͐̽̍̑̚͘̚͘͢͠͝͠ ̷̢̧̡̡̨̢̛͇̩͚̦̻̣̩̪͙̘̮̖̤͙͖̲̘̪̘̬̭̤͖͚̯͕͕̺̹̪̻̝̝̗̹̜͓̩̱̩̦̦̮̜͙̱͚̲̱̂͗́͊̎̽̎̀̎͗̑̎͑̏͂̏̄̀̐̉͗̔̇͌̒̐̑͆͐̏̽̓͛̄̀͛̋̆̈́̐͑̃̆̊͛̌̉͑̚̚̕͞͞͠͡͞͝ͅͅw̵̡̨̢̧̧̝̦̟̤̫̟͖̫͈̠͚͇̣͇͍̬̦͓͖̠̝̬̜̗͙͈̖͚͖̙͚͙̮̣̜̺̼̃͊̌͊͌́̀̿̈́̀̌̄̉̅̈́̐͋̽̈̔̽̐́̎͌͂̐̿̿̿̈̉̋̆́̉̌́͗̾̅̀͒̆͊̈͂̔̾̉̀̆͘͢͢͜͞͞͞ͅͅa̸̧̨̢̨̡̨̭͎̦̺̟̝̤̯̲̖̣̤̥͖͖͎͉̪̫̣̥̗̥͈̪̪̩̦͍̼̝̞̯̹̝̰͊̀̿͋̉̃̎̾͗̏̉̑̄̈͐̾̈́̈̾̇͑͆̒͑͗̃̀̎̏̿̾̂̈̒̾̒̇̉̚̚̕͜͢͜͜͝͡͡ͅs̷̨̨̡̛̮̼̖͖̫̭̫̱̦̝͉̥͈͚̻̩̔̾̎̏̐̈̃̔̇̃͒̈̿̽̊̄̆̉́̊̈̾͘͢͢͢͞ͅͅͅņ̸̡̡̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̪͙̥̖̳͇͍̞̲̪̪͎͚̯̺̹͎̦̰̗̖̲̬̫̯͉̟̞͚̰͔͔̫̺̣͖̠͙̘̮͎̀̏̿̍̑͑͂̑̆̌̽̾̈̌́̂͗͒̊͋̔͋͐̽̊̓̍͑͌̀̌̊̇͋́͑̍̑́̒̎̽̽̽̓͘̚͘͘͢͜͜͠͡ͅͅ’̸̨̢̧̥͚̘̠̦͔̯̲͍̘̱͔͇̜̬͓̔͗̎̀̒̃̀̽̾̉̀̃̓̊̈́͆͊̑͋̔̈́̚ͅt̴̨̧̢̛̙̝̥͉͖̘͚̝̻͙̝̺̜͕͙̞̭̦̬̰̩̬̀̀͒̏̓͐̀̌͒͊̋̅̅̊̍̈͒̔̀̐̂̐́͑̕͜͟͜͠ ̵̧̧̛̲̜̤͍͙̮͓͍̣̫̹͕̼̞͓̙̩̤̫̠̟̜̹̤̞̖͓̦̫͍̪̺̱͎͎̙̒͒̔̅̍́́́͛́̃̑̿̽̾̌̃̎̍̐͋͋̎̀͆̋̔͗͛͋̈́́̎̿̉̌̒͐́́̕̚͜͟͢͢͠͝͠͡ͅs̵̡̧̧͕̳̥͓͎̪̞̩͈̻̣͓̞̘͙̤̩̹̙̮̦̳͈̖̲̮̻̐̀̆̑̾̽̆̆̅̂̔͒̾̎̽̈́͋̓̄͂̕̕̚͢͝͡ͅu̷̡̨̨̫̹̹͕͎̫͓͉͈̳̜͔̣͇͖̦͙̼̦̫̜͖̝͖̰̩̹͖̹̖̒̌̾̆̋̿̾̋͂͒̎̔̍̈́̉̽̒̋̒̑͋̈̋́̅̑͋͌̚͘̚͟͢͡͝͡ͅͅp̴̡̡̨̧̛̖̰̮̝͕̼̟̲͔̯̬͕͙̬̻̖̜̰̱̾̋̇͆͂̂̋̿̃̉̾̌̎͐́̇̆̅̀́͛͐̆͗̂͘̕̕͢͠ͅp̵̛̼̗̖̞̩͍̟̗̙̱̫̩͙̱̪̜̭̩̦̖̀͑̆͗̿̓͗̋̃̋͋͛̍́̇͋̂̍̃́̕̚͜͟͡͡ͅͅơ̷̧̡̡̡̨͍̯̙̤̲̺͕͍̞̙̩̮̳̬̝̱̗̘̗̘͈̼̩̗̯̦̪̜͇̩̤̬̥͇̗̦͖͔͐̍̆͒̓͛̊͌̾͋̎̑̂̃̈̈́̉̔́̌̒͒̆̔̅͂̄̋̀̎͑̍̅̋̊͑̒̍̄̈͛͂̕͜͞͝͞ş̵̧̧̨̨̨̘͉̰̜̗͈͓̼̠̪̭̙̠̤͓͍̝̗͈͍̝̙̪̣̩̠̩͎̯̬͚͍͑̔͆͐̔̋̏͒͊̂͌̊̈́̐̃́͆̔̓̊̈͊̊͌͒̊̊̽̓̔́͜͟͟͞͝͝͠͡͠͡é̷̡̢̜̟͈̺͔̖͉̝̩͎̟̦̖̼̟͍̦̲͓̲͈̜͇̖̦̱͖̹͓͓̝̳͑̒͐̔̏̍̓̒̃͛̒͌͐̏̅͌̉̒̌͐̊̒̃̐͛̏́̎̄̃̌͑̉̌̕̕͜͜͡͝ͅḑ̷̢̡̡̛̰̰͍̜͚̙̺̻̗̗̗̦̼͙̣̲͈̯̥̻͎͉͈̦͍͔͎̬̹̮̩͎̖̻̀̅͌̓͋͆̈́̆͂̽̒̍̐̓͗̈́́͋̒͗͛͆̉͋̉͒̽͊͊̅̾̃́͊͗́͋͂̏̚͝͞͠ͅ ̶̨̨̳̠̜̗̣̹͚͙̰͈͚̲͈̥̿̉̎̃̈̉̂̒̓́̍͗̐͒̉͘̚͟͠ţ̴̧͚͎̜̘͔̫̮̼̱͕̭̭̺̼͇̫̟͔̭̜̱̯͈̼̙̻͍̦͚͖̝̮̫͓̯̤̿̐̀̈͂̂̑̆̓̎̓̇̏̂͌̄́̄̋͒͒̎̇̔̂̊͑̐̃̅́͆̚̕̚̕͘͢͟͜͟͞͠͡͝͞͠͞ͅơ̴̢̨̧̤̼̰͇̳̙̥̬͓̞͎͇͖͖͖͇͔̯̫̳̰̯͇͖̘̣̳̪͇̠̤͔͇̄̌͆̊͒̓̃͛̑̎͛́̐̈́͆̊͒͐̉̽̈̑̀̔̄̅͂̔͗̽̐̎̚̕͟͜͟͢͞͠͡ ̴̢̢̡̲̖̬͇͎͕̭̩̱̯̺̦͚̟͖̗̞̹̞͖̳̦̭̗̘̟̦͚̠̥̈͑̇́̉̈́̓̐̉͆̓̋̊͛͌̂͂̎̈́̐̍͐́̍͘̕͡͠͝h̴̡̢̡̢̛͕̩̪̯̝̰̪̳̲̼͎̪̲͙͎͈̮̣̭͉̹͕͓̭͎̬͕̬͎͚͚̱͔͖̣̋̀̿̓͆́̑̊̅̂̇̀͗̉̾̋̋̓̀͑̇̌̐́̑̑̈̽͋̏͗͂͑̾̒̈́̌̓̕͘͘̕͜͟͜͜͞͡͝͞͠͞ą̸̧̢̢̛͙̳̦̼̳͎̤͕̣̩̥͓͎͔̞̟͎̫̼̠̦̹̝̭̖̮̯̞͍̠̳̬̞̜̥͈͙̥͇̣̖̠͐̒̓̋̎̐̊̄̎̽̿͊͌̀̇͂̋̄͐̿͌̒͊͊̇̑̉͛̑͋̐̽̑̿͛̂̀̄̋̕͠͡͞ͅp̷̨̨̨̢̢̨̨̧̢͎̰̹̩͙̤̼͕͚͓̞̩̻̜̥͓͔͓̼̜̙̟͕͉̻̞͈̹͖͕͔̩̱̥̻̼̫̤͖͕̬̞͔̲͆̑̒͋̀͛̏͋̾͐̇̍͛̊̈́̍̏̾̉̓͐̀̾͂̌̄̈́̂͐̃̀͐̃͆̅͋͋̅͒̔̿̂̍̅̂͆̓̀͑̅̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͞͞͝͠͞͠p̶̡̨̢̧̡̡̢̢̡̛͖̮̙̪̱̰̫̜̼̹̫͓̰̫̥͕̦̱̤͈͕̳̰̫̩̱̩͖͎̠̩̝͈̲͕̮͙̲̬̯̠̘̝̰͎̗͈͍͚̜̺̳͎̞̖̤̤̈̈͛̓̎͑̇̿̂̎̾͆́̌͋͑͆̅̓̈́̿̆̓̐͋̓̌͛́̅̓̄̽͂̌̒͊̽͒̀̄̐̌̌̅͑̃͐͋̿̄̐͋̿̉̓̔̏͊̕̕̕͢͜͟͠͝͡͠͝ę̸̨̧̨̡̰͉͍̣̰̼̖͔̲͇͖͉̮͙̖̞̥̝̤̤̤̹̙͙̦̲̦̤̤̹̦͎̺̙͓͍̫̓͗̿̀̊̃̒̊̎́͊̎̀́̅͂͌̽̌́̌̃̽̔͋̅̐͌̑̑̃͛́̾͑̓͌͌͘̚̚͜͡͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅñ̵̢̢̨̜̜̻͇̰̜̘͇̖͇̱̠͕͕̭̝͚̟͖͉̪̗̹̭͚̮̞̰̟̏̒̈͆̀̉́̀͂͆̈́̅̂̆̔̔̄̃̄̂̆̓̄͐̃̈́͊́́̒̅͛̀͘͜͢͝ͅ ņ̷̨̫̥̘̮͕̰͙̗̫͔̰̙̱̟͍̺̜̙͎̦̱͉̙̣͙̪̬̟̊̈͐͌͊̊̿͛̈́̔̌̂̉̽̓̃̎̐̈̑̈́̓́̍͂̌͐̒̾̋̃̔́̐̅͟͟͝͞͠ͅơ̴̖̤̮͍̲̰̗̱̮̹͍̘̥͍͂̊̑̓͆̒͂̍̄̄́̌͘̚͟͟͢͞͝͝͠ͅn̸̡̨͇̰̖͉̭̯͎̝̜̖̙̠̬̭̗̭̣̗̪͓̲͍̻̰̥̪̐̃̔̓̏̀̏̇̎̀̋̈́̇͒̈́͑͂̇́̀́̄͐͛̚͘̕̚̕͘͢͠͝͞ͅơ̴̛̲͖͚̜̝̯͈̣̩͙͙̮͎͎̫̯̱̺͎̙̪̖̩̪͇̬̱̺̞͓̤͍̯̼̥͇̗̹̱͓̰̯̙͍̞͉̱͇̳̦͙̣̖̮͉͚̅͊͒̈͒̄̀̍̔̇̑̽̾̒̔̃̽̉̿̓͗̉͑̄̀͒͆̑̈́͂̋͊͑́̅̑͛̔̓̌̀͐͐̋̄̆͐͗̽͌͌̊͋͛̚̕͟͜͜͢͟͝͡ṇ̵̩̬̳̰̙̗̝̰̯͍͍̫̤̗̮͇̺̫͕̹͖̳̦̣͚̰̜̘͎͍͓̘͙͓̲̫̤͔̯̑̌̍̒͑́̃̐̆̓͋̽̆̂̅̓̑̓͛͆̾̇̉̓͐̿̍̏̿͗̊̔̏̎͆̈̿̈́̂̓́̕͢͞͝͡͡͞ͅǫ̶̢͎̹̟̲̰̜̰͙̹̠͙͇̻͖̊̀̀̈́̅̋̉̉͂̈́͌͋̿̿͘̚͜͝͝n̷̨̡̡̢̡̧̛̰͓̖͖̟͇̮̗̖̖͍̳̯͙̭̱̠̞͍̝̙̟̮̗͔͇̝͙͙̲͓̳͍̝̩̙̳̓̓͒̅̾̉̑̀͒́͂̍͗͊̆̇́͛̋͋͛̎̃̌̏͂̇̀̀͌̔̀̓͋̄̿͘̚͘̚̕͘͟͜͜͜͝o̸͉̗̻̼̯͙̜̩̗͚̣̹͖͎̩͎̬̟͉̬͕͐́́͗̉̌̿͗͛̏̍̎͂̊̎͊̚̕͜͝͞͝ͅn̵̢̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̳̩͚̥͓̣̰͔̹͖͓̼̹̱͇̰̲̲̻͖͎̝̺͓͇̮̦͌̊͐̉̾̆̈́̊̈̊͆̆͋̈͂̔̊̋̀̒̒̅̎̈̉̏̈́̅̑̚̕͘͟͠͠͠͡ͅͅơ̴̡̧̛̠̯͖̱̹̬͖̬̘̬̩̗̻̬̖̲̫̣̟̜͓̹̤̩̝͈̈̌̽͊͛́͐̍͒̈́̒̊̓̍̓̍̑̏͆̃͋͒̉̓̓̿̑̚̕͘͢͢͟͜͝͠͠͞ņ̸̛̛̟̼̝̰͔̥̼̥͙͇̜̞̺͔̰̟̱̱̥̜͎̪͔̖̩̩̣̟͇̫͋̑̑̊̏͑̈̒̌̿̎̀̀͆͐̈́̆̅̊̂̒̍̂͗͗̈́̋͋̕͘̕̚͜͜͟͜͡͝͠͠͡ǫ̵̡̛̳̮̥̤͖͉͇̩̦͓̤̠͔̱̦̦̳̹̙̳̱͉͉̟̻̜̣̜̌̽͊̓̾͒̀̅̋͗̃̏̍̽̆̋͆̓̀͋̑̅̋̌̋̽̾͘͘͢͜͜͟͠͝ͅͅņ̶̧̧̳̥͉͕̞̮̖̞̩̫̹̫͚̹̞͈̣̯̱͙͎̞̰͖̳͓͖͈͕͓̲͕̤̤͓̼͈͔̣͇̠̠̲̤̾́̈͊̔͑̏̅͗͗͗̈́̆̓̉͂́̿̇̋̅̓͛̽̒͐̾͑͛́́̎̂͊͗̇̔͛͘̚͞͠ͅͅơ̴̡̧̨̛̺̳̦̱̟̻̭̗̺͈͉͇̜͖̱̞̜͎̺͕̥͚͈͚̜͈̱̼̝̹͈͈̤̈͋́̉̉͗͗̉͂͗͆̉̈́̉̓̋̆̄͊͂̉̾̿̿̓͐͆͛̎̆̉̏̒̕̕͝͝͝͝͞ͅņ̶̛̝̺͚̥̤̲͍͉̼͍͒̀̏̈́̂̎̀̈́͛͋́̍̑͡ͅợ̵̢̡̨̡̧̢̦̯̞̹͚͈̳͎̼͖̙͚̹̱͓̮̭͓̣̭̠̭̞̦͓͓̥̹͇̤̘̩̫͖͚̜̰̝̳̳̺̖̳̳̥̥̟̗͈͌̑̽͐͌̃̓͊͊̓̑̈́̈̀̾͆̔̋͗̊̍̿̋̀̆͒̓͒̇̌̃͋̀̃͑̊̒͋̀̅̈̇͆͛͑͂̀̃͛͑̔̕͘̚͘͘̕͟͢͜͢͢͢͝͠͝͞͠ͅͅn̴̨̨̢̡̡̧̛͉̙̬̙͎̖͍͇͚͖̦̭̝͈͇̥̰̭͎͓̲̩͓͓̤͍̖͎̙̟̱̦͇̺̮͇̘͒̈̓̓̄͆̓͋͌̐̇̎̈̇̈́̎͛̿̍̂̓͗̽́̉̌͂̽̀̀̓̆́̿͒̂̋̀̑͂̑͘̕͜͝͠ͅͅỏ̴̢̧̢̡̢̡̧͚̘̝̘̩̯̜͈̘̤̼͉̝̖̯̫̟̖͖̺̙̮̼̝̯̱̳̺̪͇̯̻̻̳̦̗͔̯͚̔̀͌̍̊̍̑͑͛̈̀̒̍̈́̿̒̽̓̈̋̈̆̊̌͗͋̔̓͒̋͋̓̋̓͊͑̿̏̀́̍̿͋̕͘̕̕͘͟͜͟͟͞͡͝͝͝n̷̢̡̨͓̘̬̹̙͇͉͙̫͉̠͚̖̳̦̜̭̺̠̫̠͓͙̫̮̳̠͙͇̙̮͉̯͖̤̙̠̥̙̝͖͈̻͉̬̤͇͕̙̫̍́̇̍̄͐̉̈́́̀̓̑͑̽͌͌͊̈̂̍͐́̌̃̌̽̈̈́̑̉̎̿͑́̀̑̅̂͛̇́͑̂̀̚̕͘̚͜͝͝͠ō̸̧̢̨̢̢̨̮̪̥̣̠̠̩̠͙͕͚̖̠̺͇̩͎̫͕̮̜̟̣̍̒͆͋̓̿̀̋̿͐̓̋̃̈̀͊͊̉̏̎͂́̆̑̌̾̈́͊̍̂͂͋̑̚͜͢͞͡͠͝͠͞ͅͅǹ̸̢̢̛̟̳̖̭͉̰͍̦͙͚̮̳̣̱̥̝͎̺̤͖͚̖̤̲̆͐͋̔̍́̊̉̐́̀͑̉̌́̀͐͂̐͐̏͋͐̿̄̈͒̂͘̕̕̕͘͟͢͞͠͠ͅo̵̧̧̨̧̡̺̝͔͓̠͉̩͚̰̺͚̫̗̦̗̠̯͕̲̺̞̗̱̝̼̫̼̝͍̱̼͆͂́̽͋̔̑̅̋̑̆̈̓̒̍̎̿́͂̐͑̂͆͛̎̈́̾͂̀́͛̿̑̍̕͘͘̚͟͜͢͡͞͞͝͠͞͡ņ̵̦̜̳̖̘͖̞̗̌̊̆͊̿̎̐̇̓͌͊̓ǫ̴̡̢̧̧̮̳̝͔͇̼̱̝͙̦̘̼̻̝̖̝͕̗̭͕͓̲̥̲̦͕͙͖̜̞̹̹͖̰͉̘̍̔͂̓̈̅̂̇̾̄̀͒̌͑̿́̂̇̓̄̾̔̈̃̑̃̀̈̉̑͒͌̍̿͑͊͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͡͝ͅņ̷̧̢̡̡̨̢̡̢̢̧̛̜̭̣͙̼̲̠͙̼̖͉̳͙͎͚̻̝͕̬̭̱̺̺͖̬̬͇̮͎̱͎͔͔̱͖͈͌̈́͊̏͋̈́͊̓̍͂͗̌͋͌̾̃̊̄̌̑̿̈͛̆̄̉̾̃̋̀͂̀͌͛̐̂̆̿́͌̏͛̒̏͐͒̊͘̚͜͢͜͢͠͠͡ͅơ̵̧̧̢̨̡̧̨̢̡̗̣̹͖̟̼̙̼̣̮̳̯͙͈͔̪͉̻͖͈͈͉̣̘̯̮͈̪̫̳̊͑̑͑̊͗̐̉͛͛͂̓̂̒͊̏̀̄̓̅̾̀̾͆̈̏̿͗̍̌̓̈̆͊̾͛͂̄̑͒̒͘̕͘̕͘͢͢͟͜͢͟͢͢͠͡͞͡͝͠͡ͅͅͅ ̷̧̛̫̟̜̝̮̲̥͖̮͈̪͙̤̟͈͓̦̖̦͉̥̮̼̎̅̂̃͊̾͗̍̆̉͊̍̽̔͆͛̃͘̕͜͜͡ẃ̵̨̘̹̲̗̞̘͇̗̰͙̪̻̪̦̼̰̭̫͖̰͈͎́̏̒́̂͋̀̐̇̿̎̇̃͋̈̐͗̏͘̕͘͟͝͡͠͠͞ͅh̵̨̛͎̹̩͖̥̱̲̘̱̺̲̜͔̠̤̰͓̙͍̹͚̹͈̻̤̪͆̒̊̓͌̈́̏͛̓́̑̀͛̄̿̐̈́͌̑̾͊̀̓̑̈̌̑́̓́̕͜͝å̶̢̢̧͈̗̱͙͎̻̠̫̯̹̘̹̘̳̻̝̩͓̲̺͖̙̗̺͓̜̤̝̋̊̊̌̽̀̒̀̌̆̀̆̉͛̒̉͐͛͂̿̐͊̚͜͡͠ţ̶̧̡̢̨̧̧̢̱̳̳̺̱͕͉͇͙̠͖͕̙͈̯̳̮̝͕̬̘͇̳͖̹̤̥̜̼̗̫̜̰̉̀́̅̇́̑̇͒̅̆̏̓̐͛̈͆̾̇̅̃̉͊̽̇̔̿͑͆̔̎̃͊͐̂̾̀̈͑̌̕͘͟͜͜͝͝ ̷̢̨̧̢̡̧̛͇̜͕̮̦̮̗̞͔̗̻̫͍͕̺͍̦̦̣͎̹̥̤̬̦̩̪̝̬̣̟̱͓͈̟͈̖̯͇̩̣̠̰͕͎͓̳̳͕̦̝͎̱̥͓͈͓͉̘̳̣̖̣͚̼̗͕̈̀̑̍̽̓̊͑̽̾̽̔̅̊͂͆̒̒̏͋͐͆́̽͐̈́̄͗̒́͐́͊͌̑́̆̑̽͋̀̉́̐̽̑̐̉̾̋͋̈́͛̂̾̽̾̏̾͌̇̎̅̾͊̿̎̒̕͘̕͜͢͞͝͞͝͡ͅͅt̷̨̡̡̧̨̧̢̛̛̫̲̯̠̙̗͙̮̬͇͎͉͚̱̟̗̫̣̪̪̯͉̮͉͔̟̖̞̲̗͓̪̯͍̻̝̰̘̖͓̲̟̭̳̫̍̆̿̈́͊͑͐̿͗̾̄͐̐̔̒̄̽̅̽̀̑̈͂̓̾̓̈͛̽̃̒͌̊̓̀̕̚̕̕͜͢͢͝͝͡͞͠͝͡͡ĥ̶̢̨͔͈̥͇̺̳̙̻̩̟̹̠̲̹͇̖̞̳͓̞̹̭͚̣̦̣̦̯͕̺͍͔̟̻͇̙͚̆̀́̓͂͗̈́̈́̀͊̿̉̒̇̑͛͊̀̇́̇̌͊̄͐́̿̕̚̕͜͟͝͞͠͡ͅͅe̴̡̧̛̛̜̫̼̟̯̤̪̲̙̫̫̯͈̥̥̫͙̹̙̤̞̰̭̹͔͔͉̟̟͛̀̌̿̈́̃̏̍́̉̽̋͐͐͛̌͑͂̾̐̏̽̔̀̉̀̈͑̑̃̌̾̄̔̐̽̕̚̚͢͜͟͜͜͡͞͝ ̵̨̧̨̨̮͍͉̥̦̫̺̯͍͍̬̻̜̲͓̩̣̝̠̫̯̭͕̪̫͍̲̖͚̩̹͚͖̠͍̩͉̲̺̎̀̑͆́̐͋̇͗͛̂̾̉̄̀̔̓͊̒̉̆͌́̾͐͑̔̇͆̿̊̾̑̑̄͐͋̕͘̕̕͢͢͠͡͞ͅḩ̴̡̛̞͚͍͙̣̥̦̱̣̠̺̞̩̫͇̞͈̲̜̦̬̰̙̣͈̳̳͓̬͇̗̺̫̳̪̼͍̗̽̉͋̓̀͌̐̌̓̊͐̈́̒̄̍͑̋̿̅͗̉̈̋̂͒̂̊̈́͂̄̀̚̚͘̚͞͝͝͞ͅe̵̢͙̭͕͖̣͙̳̮͕͚̰̗̮̺̦̱͍̹̞̫͖͚̥̫̻͙̞̅̍͛̔̋͆́̌̐̄̎̆̍̒́͆́̓̊̄́̐̈́̉̆̚͟͢͜ͅļ̷͈̩̳̙͙͇̭̙̻̱̞̻̲̭̺̬͎͙̬̖́̑̒͛̐̀̔́͊̂́̀̂̔̍̓́͆̃͒̀̀͘͘̕͢͢͢͡ͅl̵̡̟͔̜̥̬̥̫͍̱͕̥͎̪͓̺͙͕͖͕̟̣̽͊̑͐̌͊̎̉̓͂͌̀̍̎̿̂̅͗̕͢͝ ̷̨̨̛̳̜͓̱̰͎̦͕͎̬͎̟̭̦͖̰̱̣͔̯̹͚͎̞̫̝͈̹̟͙̐́̄̈́́͒̔̀̌̍̄̎͌̽̾̅͋̿͑̋̽̌͛̔̆̉̇̇͑̈́͋̆͊̽̕͞͝͝͡ͅͅͅḯ̵̡̢̢̢̨̢̛̛͕͈̰͇̣̼͇̝̮̤͎̪̜̩̹͙͍̭̝͍̞͈̞̰̺̰̭̲̤̰͙͙͙̫̮͉̰̝̩̳̺͎̺̪̙͔̤̦̜̦͎̼̤̼̾̏́̀̎́͊͋̏̀̇̿͊̾̈́̈́̈́͊̔͊̎̾͊̿̌̉̃̆̎̀̀̌̐͛̔̐̏̌͗̑̃̀͐͊̈́͒͗̆̎̂̕͘͜͟͞͝͠͝͝͡͞ͅͅs̶̡̧̺͎̖̙̖̤͔͎̪̤͎̥̤̮̯̘̯̫̙͔͍͕̘̯̦̱̼͖̣̣̯̻̝͕̈́̎͊̿̋̎̾̑̈́͐́̿̇̆͑̑̊͛͒̋̃̈͂̎̐̒͛̆̉̐̈͐͛̀̿̚͘͟͢͟͞͡ͅ ̸̡̧̨̢̺̮̖̙̥͈̯̤̣̤͓̜͎̪̘̰̅̑̎͒͐̓͒̈͋̌͐̑͊͐̃̽͂̒̎̚̚̕͜͡͝͡g̵̡̡̢̧̧̧̨̢̨̧̛̞̜͍̜͓̙͕̤̻͎̺̮̩̠͉͍̫͍̪̯̱͙͖̤͉̳̩͕̯̭͖̥͇̻̙̩̹̦̲͙͖͔̜̱̻̬̺̱̮̭̽̂́́̉̓͆̇̅̉͋͊͒̈́́͂͂̃̍̀̐̆̑͗̈́̇̒͛̋́̀͌̑̀̔̈̿̌́͛̏̀͊̂̑̐͒̍͒̃́̿́͘̕̕̚͜͞͝͡͝ǫ̴̡̨̧͕͖͖͚̼͕̳̼̻̮͉̲̪̝̼̟̫͙̙͎͓̯͕̼̹̰͎͇̲̠̟̪̃̏̇̔̏̏́̉́́͑͋̌͛̆̒̃̀͂̊̽͛̌̐͂̊͋̾̏̚͢͜͟͢͞͝͞į̸̨̛̱͈̩̖̞̮͍̪̬̟̯̬͙͍̥̙̱̱̥̯̺̙̜̺̠͓͍͇̼̦͕͔͓̦͈͎͖̘͔̬̈̇̊̇̓͂͌̾̌̈́̏̃͐̋́͐̈́̇̃͗̉̑̒͑̐̈́̇͂̓̈́͊͛̀͂̐͗̾͛̈͛̿́͆̔͌͜͟͟͡͝͝͠͞ͅn̷̨̟̝̯͕͇̰̹͙͌͑̋͗͋̔̔̑̑͟͜͡͠ġ̸̡̢̤̻͍͙̰͈͓̼͖͖̦̱̰͎͍͉̹̮̙̯̮̫̣̠̐̔̍̈́̒͂̊͌̀͆̀̋̃͂͑̄̓̎̚͟͠͝͝͞͡ ̴̨̧̢̛̛̯̟̹͈̱͓͓͕̫̗͔̳̮͉̖̭̼̹̖̻͚͉̈́̈͊̍͌̊̋́͑̑̔̍̒̇̄̍͛̍̈͛̍̈̈́́̍͑͘͘͢͟͝͠ͅͅơ̸̢̖̳͙͙̪͔͔̞̙̘͍̻̙̤̭̥͔͇͉̬̰̩͎̥̰̟̗͇̭͓̙͚̥̞̘͍̤̯̥̹͈̣̯̩̒͑̅͊̑͒̂̇̂̐̇͌̐̈̆̇̓̿̈́̊̑̒͐̇̄̅́̉͆̋̇͑̍̆̆̇̋͂̔̂̚̕̚̕͟͟͝͝͞͝͠͠ͅn̵̡̤̠͖̟̹̳͈̗͓̭̠͉̼̣̫͍͌͋̈́̃̓́͌̎̔̓̌̓̀̀̌͋̈͘͟͞ ̸̢̢̡̡̛̰̗̠͙͖͚̙͈̖̮̠̘̯͔͙̣͈͍͇͎͎̮̼͈̭̟͚͈͍̻̹͕̜̮̲̫̌̐̐̊̀́̀̂̋̔̿̐̒͛̿͐̓̂̀̆̀͆̈́́̉̓͛͑̏̐̾̄͊̈́͊̓̀̈́̄͋̍͘̚͘̕̕̕͟͟͟͟͟͜͟͞͠͝͡ͅț̴̢̧̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̗̗̜̩̜̹̳̘̠̣̫͉̮̫̣̹̼̗͚̼͕͇̼̞̠̭͙̱͓̗̙̭̜͇̣͈̲̿̂̑̀̂̀̍̌̽͌̑̑͂̆̆͐͌́͑̉̎̐͊̈̒̔͐̽̔̍͗̇́̍̏͑͗̚̚̚̚̚͢͜͟͝͝͠ͅh̷̡̧̨̥̫͈̗̟̭͍̹̺̹̬̩̱̺̝̣͖̙̭̮̣̮̪̙̙̙͉̰̩͎͓͇̪̲̠̖͍̬́̏̋͛̽̎͊͐̃̌̄̆̅͗͗͑͌͑̽̆̆̃̅͐̔̍͂͛͂̂̊̉̀͂̈́̋̅̚̕̕̚̕̕̕͢͢͠͝ͅi̸̡̨̢̨̡̨̛̛͙̜̯̭̰̭͍̱̼̠̪̜̲͎̰̪̼̞̠̞͈̪̥̣̜̯͈̟͚͙̩͎̣̤͖͙̖̹͈͍̫̜̙͊̓̿͂͂́̓͊̓̀̏̽͛͆̈́̎͆́͂͆̌̐̐̃̑̒͗̀̄̅͊̅̈́́̐̆͊̓͂͆̅̒̀͂̿͘͘͘̕͘͟͜͝͠ͅͅs̶̡̛̛̘͙̰̰̻̭̠̥͓̺̥̙͖̲̻͈͈̬̬̹͕̮̜̙͙̮̰̳̮͚̽̄̀̆̅̈́̉͑̃̿̇́̈́̄͛̈́͐̄̎͐͋͆͒̄͑͛͐̽̍̑̚͘̚͘͢͠͝͠ ̷̢̧̡̡̨̢̛͇̩͚̦̻̣̩̪͙̘̮̖̤͙͖̲̘̪̘̬̭̤͖͚̯͕͕̺̹̪̻̝̝̗̹̜͓̩̱̩̦̦̮̜͙̱͚̲̱̂͗́͊̎̽̎̀̎͗̑̎͑̏͂̏̄̀̐̉͗̔̇͌̒̐̑͆͐̏̽̓͛̄̀͛̋̆̈́̐͑̃̆̊͛̌̉͑̚̚̕͞͞͠͡͞͝ͅͅw̵̡̨̢̧̧̝̦̟̤̫̟͖̫͈̠͚͇̣͇͍̬̦͓͖̠̝̬̜̗͙͈̖͚͖̙͚͙̮̣̜̺̼̃͊̌͊͌́̀̿̈́̀̌̄̉̅̈́̐͋̽̈̔̽̐́̎͌͂̐̿̿̿̈̉̋̆́̉̌́͗̾̅̀͒̆͊̈͂̔̾̉̀̆͘͢͢͜͞͞͞ͅͅa̸̧̨̢̨̡̨̭͎̦̺̟̝̤̯̲̖̣̤̥͖͖͎͉̪̫̣̥̗̥͈̪̪̩̦͍̼̝̞̯̹̝̰͊̀̿͋̉̃̎̾͗̏̉̑̄̈͐̾̈́̈̾̇͑͆̒͑͗̃̀̎̏̿̾̂̈̒̾̒̇̉̚̚̕͜͢͜͜͝͡͡ͅs̷̨̨̡̛̮̼̖͖̫̭̫̱̦̝͉̥͈͚̻̩̔̾̎̏̐̈̃̔̇̃͒̈̿̽̊̄̆̉́̊̈̾͘͢͢͢͞ͅͅͅņ̸̡̡̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̪͙̥̖̳͇͍̞̲̪̪͎͚̯̺̹͎̦̰̗̖̲̬̫̯͉̟̞͚̰͔͔̫̺̣͖̠͙̘̮͎̀̏̿̍̑͑͂̑̆̌̽̾̈̌́̂͗͒̊͋̔͋͐̽̊̓̍͑͌̀̌̊̇͋́͑̍̑́̒̎̽̽̽̓͘̚͘͘͢͜͜͠͡ͅͅ’̸̨̢̧̥͚̘̠̦͔̯̲͍̘̱͔͇̜̬͓̔͗̎̀̒̃̀̽̾̉̀̃̓̊̈́͆͊̑͋̔̈́̚ͅt̴̨̧̢̛̙̝̥͉͖̘͚̝̻͙̝̺̜͕͙̞̭̦̬̰̩̬̀̀͒̏̓͐̀̌͒͊̋̅̅̊̍̈͒̔̀̐̂̐́͑̕͜͟͜͠ ̵̧̧̛̲̜̤͍͙̮͓͍̣̫̹͕̼̞͓̙̩̤̫̠̟̜̹̤̞̖͓̦̫͍̪̺̱͎͎̙̒͒̔̅̍́́́͛́̃̑̿̽̾̌̃̎̍̐͋͋̎̀͆̋̔͗͛͋̈́́̎̿̉̌̒͐́́̕̚͜͟͢͢͠͝͠͡ͅs̵̡̧̧͕̳̥͓͎̪̞̩͈̻̣͓̞̘͙̤̩̹̙̮̦̳͈̖̲̮̻̐̀̆̑̾̽̆̆̅̂̔͒̾̎̽̈́͋̓̄͂̕̕̚͢͝͡ͅu̷̡̨̨̫̹̹͕͎̫͓͉͈̳̜͔̣͇͖̦͙̼̦̫̜͖̝͖̰̩̹͖̹̖̒̌̾̆̋̿̾̋͂͒̎̔̍̈́̉̽̒̋̒̑͋̈̋́̅̑͋͌̚͘̚͟͢͡͝͡ͅͅp̴̡̡̨̧̛̖̰̮̝͕̼̟̲͔̯̬͕͙̬̻̖̜̰̱̾̋̇͆͂̂̋̿̃̉̾̌̎͐́̇̆̅̀́͛͐̆͗̂͘̕̕͢͠ͅp̵̛̼̗̖̞̩͍̟̗̙̱̫̩͙̱̪̜̭̩̦̖̀͑̆͗̿̓͗̋̃̋͋͛̍́̇͋̂̍̃́̕̚͜͟͡͡ͅͅơ̷̧̡̡̡̨͍̯̙̤̲̺͕͍̞̙̩̮̳̬̝̱̗̘̗̘͈̼̩̗̯̦̪̜͇̩̤̬̥͇̗̦͖͔͐̍̆͒̓͛̊͌̾͋̎̑̂̃̈̈́̉̔́̌̒͒̆̔̅͂̄̋̀̎͑̍̅̋̊͑̒̍̄̈͛͂̕͜͞͝͞ş̵̧̧̨̨̨̘͉̰̜̗͈͓̼̠̪̭̙̠̤͓͍̝̗͈͍̝̙̪̣̩̠̩͎̯̬͚͍͑̔͆͐̔̋̏͒͊̂͌̊̈́̐̃́͆̔̓̊̈͊̊͌͒̊̊̽̓̔́͜͟͟͞͝͝͠͡͠͡é̷̡̢̜̟͈̺͔̖͉̝̩͎̟̦̖̼̟͍̦̲͓̲͈̜͇̖̦̱͖̹͓͓̝̳͑̒͐̔̏̍̓̒̃͛̒͌͐̏̅͌̉̒̌͐̊̒̃̐͛̏́̎̄̃̌͑̉̌̕̕͜͜͡͝ͅḑ̷̢̡̡̛̰̰͍̜͚̙̺̻̗̗̗̦̼͙̣̲͈̯̥̻͎͉͈̦͍͔͎̬̹̮̩͎̖̻̀̅͌̓͋͆̈́̆͂̽̒̍̐̓͗̈́́͋̒͗͛͆̉͋̉͒̽͊͊̅̾̃́͊͗́͋͂̏̚͝͞͠ͅ ̶̨̨̳̠̜̗̣̹͚͙̰͈͚̲͈̥̿̉̎̃̈̉̂̒̓́̍͗̐͒̉͘̚͟͠ţ̴̧͚͎̜̘͔̫̮̼̱͕̭̭̺̼͇̫̟͔̭̜̱̯͈̼̙̻͍̦͚͖̝̮̫͓̯̤̿̐̀̈͂̂̑̆̓̎̓̇̏̂͌̄́̄̋͒͒̎̇̔̂̊͑̐̃̅́͆̚̕̚̕͘͢͟͜͟͞͠͡͝͞͠͞ͅơ̴̢̨̧̤̼̰͇̳̙̥̬͓̞͎͇͖͖͖͇͔̯̫̳̰̯͇͖̘̣̳̪͇̠̤͔͇̄̌͆̊͒̓̃͛̑̎͛́̐̈́͆̊͒͐̉̽̈̑̀̔̄̅͂̔͗̽̐̎̚̕͟͜͟͢͞͠͡ ̴̢̢̡̲̖̬͇͎͕̭̩̱̯̺̦͚̟͖̗̞̹̞͖̳̦̭̗̘̟̦͚̠̥̈͑̇́̉̈́̓̐̉͆̓̋̊͛͌̂͂̎̈́̐̍͐́̍͘̕͡͠͝h̴̡̢̡̢̛͕̩̪̯̝̰̪̳̲̼͎̪̲͙͎͈̮̣̭͉̹͕͓̭͎̬͕̬͎͚͚̱͔͖̣̋̀̿̓͆́̑̊̅̂̇̀͗̉̾̋̋̓̀͑̇̌̐́̑̑̈̽͋̏͗͂͑̾̒̈́̌̓̕͘͘̕͜͟͜͜͞͡͝͞͠͞ą̸̧̢̢̛͙̳̦̼̳͎̤͕̣̩̥͓͎͔̞̟͎̫̼̠̦̹̝̭̖̮̯̞͍̠̳̬̞̜̥͈͙̥͇̣̖̠͐̒̓̋̎̐̊̄̎̽̿͊͌̀̇͂̋̄͐̿͌̒͊͊̇̑̉͛̑͋̐̽̑̿͛̂̀̄̋̕͠͡͞ͅp̷̨̨̨̢̢̨̨̧̢͎̰̹̩͙̤̼͕͚͓̞̩̻̜̥͓͔͓̼̜̙̟͕͉̻̞͈̹͖͕͔̩̱̥̻̼̫̤͖͕̬̞͔̲͆̑̒͋̀͛̏͋̾͐̇̍͛̊̈́̍̏̾̉̓͐̀̾͂̌̄̈́̂͐̃̀͐̃͆̅͋͋̅͒̔̿̂̍̅̂͆̓̀͑̅̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͞͞͝͠͞͠p̶̡̨̢̧̡̡̢̢̡̛͖̮̙̪̱̰̫̜̼̹̫͓̰̫̥͕̦̱̤͈͕̳̰̫̩̱̩͖͎̠̩̝͈̲͕̮͙̲̬̯̠̘̝̰͎̗͈͍͚̜̺̳͎̞̖̤̤̈̈͛̓̎͑̇̿̂̎̾͆́̌͋͑͆̅̓̈́̿̆̓̐͋̓̌͛́̅̓̄̽͂̌̒͊̽͒̀̄̐̌̌̅͑̃͐͋̿̄̐͋̿̉̓̔̏͊̕̕̕͢͜͟͠͝͡͠͝ę̸̨̧̨̡̰͉͍̣̰̼̖͔̲͇͖͉̮͙̖̞̥̝̤̤̤̹̙͙̦̲̦̤̤̹̦͎̺̙͓͍̫̓͗̿̀̊̃̒̊̎́͊̎̀́̅͂͌̽̌́̌̃̽̔͋̅̐͌̑̑̃͛́̾͑̓͌͌͘̚̚͜͡͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅñ̵̢̢̨̜̜̻͇̰̜̘͇̖͇̱̠͕͕̭̝͚̟͖͉̪̗̹̭͚̮̞̰̟̏̒̈͆̀̉́̀͂͆̈́̅̂̆̔̔̄̃̄̂̆̓̄͐̃̈́͊́́̒̅͛̀͘͜͢͝ͅ ņ̷̨̫̥̘̮͕̰͙̗̫͔̰̙̱̟͍̺̜̙͎̦̱͉̙̣͙̪̬̟̊̈͐͌͊̊̿͛̈́̔̌̂̉̽̓̃̎̐̈̑̈́̓́̍͂̌͐̒̾̋̃̔́̐̅͟͟͝͞͠ͅơ̴̖̤̮͍̲̰̗̱̮̹͍̘̥͍͂̊̑̓͆̒͂̍̄̄́̌͘̚͟͟͢͞͝͝͠ͅn̸̡̨͇̰̖͉̭̯͎̝̜̖̙̠̬̭̗̭̣̗̪͓̲͍̻̰̥̪̐̃̔̓̏̀̏̇̎̀̋̈́̇͒̈́͑͂̇́̀́̄͐͛̚͘̕̚̕͘͢͠͝͞ͅơ̴̛̲͖͚̜̝̯͈̣̩͙͙̮͎͎̫̯̱̺͎̙̪̖̩̪͇̬̱̺̞͓̤͍̯̼̥͇̗̹̱͓̰̯̙͍̞͉̱͇̳̦͙̣̖̮͉͚̅͊͒̈͒̄̀̍̔̇̑̽̾̒̔̃̽̉̿̓͗̉͑̄̀͒͆̑̈́͂̋͊͑́̅̑͛̔̓̌̀͐͐̋̄̆͐͗̽͌͌̊͋͛̚̕͟͜͜͢͟͝͡ṇ̵̩̬̳̰̙̗̝̰̯͍͍̫̤̗̮͇̺̫͕̹͖̳̦̣͚̰̜̘͎͍͓̘͙͓̲̫̤͔̯̑̌̍̒͑́̃̐̆̓͋̽̆̂̅̓̑̓͛͆̾̇̉̓͐̿̍̏̿͗̊̔̏̎͆̈̿̈́̂̓́̕͢͞͝͡͡͞ͅǫ̶̢͎̹̟̲̰̜̰͙̹̠͙͇̻͖̊̀̀̈́̅̋̉̉͂̈́͌͋̿̿͘̚͜͝͝n̷̨̡̡̢̡̧̛̰͓̖͖̟͇̮̗̖̖͍̳̯͙̭̱̠̞͍̝̙̟̮̗͔͇̝͙͙̲͓̳͍̝̩̙̳̓̓͒̅̾̉̑̀͒́͂̍͗͊̆̇́͛̋͋͛̎̃̌̏͂̇̀̀͌̔̀̓͋̄̿͘̚͘̚̕͘͟͜͜͜͝o̸͉̗̻̼̯͙̜̩̗͚̣̹͖͎̩͎̬̟͉̬͕͐́́͗̉̌̿͗͛̏̍̎͂̊̎͊̚̕͜͝͞͝ͅn̵̢̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̳̩͚̥͓̣̰͔̹͖͓̼̹̱͇̰̲̲̻͖͎̝̺͓͇̮̦͌̊͐̉̾̆̈́̊̈̊͆̆͋̈͂̔̊̋̀̒̒̅̎̈̉̏̈́̅̑̚̕͘͟͠͠͠͡ͅͅơ̴̡̧̛̠̯͖̱̹̬͖̬̘̬̩̗̻̬̖̲̫̣̟̜͓̹̤̩̝͈̈̌̽͊͛́͐̍͒̈́̒̊̓̍̓̍̑̏͆̃͋͒̉̓̓̿̑̚̕͘͢͢͟͜͝͠͠͞ņ̸̛̛̟̼̝̰͔̥̼̥͙͇̜̞̺͔̰̟̱̱̥̜͎̪͔̖̩̩̣̟͇̫͋̑̑̊̏͑̈̒̌̿̎̀̀͆͐̈́̆̅̊̂̒̍̂͗͗̈́̋͋̕͘̕̚͜͜͟͜͡͝͠͠͡ǫ̵̡̛̳̮̥̤͖͉͇̩̦͓̤̠͔̱̦̦̳̹̙̳̱͉͉̟̻̜̣̜̌̽͊̓̾͒̀̅̋͗̃̏̍̽̆̋͆̓̀͋̑̅̋̌̋̽̾͘͘͢͜͜͟͠͝ͅͅņ̶̧̧̳̥͉͕̞̮̖̞̩̫̹̫͚̹̞͈̣̯̱͙͎̞̰͖̳͓͖͈͕͓̲͕̤̤͓̼͈͔̣͇̠̠̲̤̾́̈͊̔͑̏̅͗͗͗̈́̆̓̉͂́̿̇̋̅̓͛̽̒͐̾͑͛́́̎̂͊͗̇̔͛͘̚͞͠ͅͅơ̴̡̧̨̛̺̳̦̱̟̻̭̗̺͈͉͇̜͖̱̞̜͎̺͕̥͚͈͚̜͈̱̼̝̹͈͈̤̈͋́̉̉͗͗̉͂͗͆̉̈́̉̓̋̆̄͊͂̉̾̿̿̓͐͆͛̎̆̉̏̒̕̕͝͝͝͝͞ͅņ̶̛̝̺͚̥̤̲͍͉̼͍͒̀̏̈́̂̎̀̈́͛͋́̍̑͡ͅợ̵̢̡̨̡̧̢̦̯̞̹͚͈̳͎̼͖̙͚̹̱͓̮̭͓̣̭̠̭̞̦͓͓̥̹͇̤̘̩̫͖͚̜̰̝̳̳̺̖̳̳̥̥̟̗͈͌̑̽͐͌̃̓͊͊̓̑̈́̈̀̾͆̔̋͗̊̍̿̋̀̆͒̓͒̇̌̃͋̀̃͑̊̒͋̀̅̈̇͆͛͑͂̀̃͛͑̔̕͘̚͘͘̕͟͢͜͢͢͢͝͠͝͞͠ͅͅn̴̨̨̢̡̡̧̛͉̙̬̙͎̖͍͇͚͖̦̭̝͈͇̥̰̭͎͓̲̩͓͓̤͍̖͎̙̟̱̦͇̺̮͇̘͒̈̓̓̄͆̓͋͌̐̇̎̈̇̈́̎͛̿̍̂̓͗̽́̉̌͂̽̀̀̓̆́̿͒̂̋̀̑͂̑͘̕͜͝͠ͅͅỏ̴̢̧̢̡̢̡̧͚̘̝̘̩̯̜͈̘̤̼͉̝̖̯̫̟̖͖̺̙̮̼̝̯̱̳̺̪͇̯̻̻̳̦̗͔̯͚̔̀͌̍̊̍̑͑͛̈̀̒̍̈́̿̒̽̓̈̋̈̆̊̌͗͋̔̓͒̋͋̓̋̓͊͑̿̏̀́̍̿͋̕͘̕̕͘͟͜͟͟͞͡͝͝͝n̷̢̡̨͓̘̬̹̙͇͉͙̫͉̠͚̖̳̦̜̭̺̠̫̠͓͙̫̮̳̠͙͇̙̮͉̯͖̤̙̠̥̙̝͖͈̻͉̬̤͇͕̙̫̍́̇̍̄͐̉̈́́̀̓̑͑̽͌͌͊̈̂̍͐́̌̃̌̽̈̈́̑̉̎̿͑́̀̑̅̂͛̇́͑̂̀̚̕͘̚͜͝͝͠ō̸̧̢̨̢̢̨̮̪̥̣̠̠̩̠͙͕͚̖̠̺͇̩͎̫͕̮̜̟̣̍̒͆͋̓̿̀̋̿͐̓̋̃̈̀͊͊̉̏̎͂́̆̑̌̾̈́͊̍̂͂͋̑̚͜͢͞͡͠͝͠͞ͅͅǹ̸̢̢̛̟̳̖̭͉̰͍̦͙͚̮̳̣̱̥̝͎̺̤͖͚̖̤̲̆͐͋̔̍́̊̉̐́̀͑̉̌́̀͐͂̐͐̏͋͐̿̄̈͒̂͘̕̕̕͘͟͢͞͠͠ͅo̵̧̧̨̧̡̺̝͔͓̠͉̩͚̰̺͚̫̗̦̗̠̯͕̲̺̞̗̱̝̼̫̼̝͍̱̼͆͂́̽͋̔̑̅̋̑̆̈̓̒̍̎̿́͂̐͑̂͆͛̎̈́̾͂̀́͛̿̑̍̕͘͘̚͟͜͢͡͞͞͝͠͞͡ņ̵̦̜̳̖̘͖̞̗̌̊̆͊̿̎̐̇̓͌͊̓ǫ̴̡̢̧̧̮̳̝͔͇̼̱̝͙̦̘̼̻̝̖̝͕̗̭͕͓̲̥̲̦͕͙͖̜̞̹̹͖̰͉̘̍̔͂̓̈̅̂̇̾̄̀͒̌͑̿́̂̇̓̄̾̔̈̃̑̃̀̈̉̑͒͌̍̿͑͊͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͡͝ͅņ̷̧̢̡̡̨̢̡̢̢̧̛̜̭̣͙̼̲̠͙̼̖͉̳͙͎͚̻̝͕̬̭̱̺̺͖̬̬͇̮͎̱͎͔͔̱͖͈͌̈́͊̏͋̈́͊̓̍͂͗̌͋͌̾̃̊̄̌̑̿̈͛̆̄̉̾̃̋̀͂̀͌͛̐̂̆̿́͌̏͛̒̏͐͒̊͘̚͜͢͜͢͠͠͡ͅơ̵̧̧̢̨̡̧̨̢̡̗̣̹͖̟̼̙̼̣̮̳̯͙͈͔̪͉̻͖͈͈͉̣̘̯̮͈̪̫̳̊͑̑͑̊͗̐̉͛͛͂̓̂̒͊̏̀̄̓̅̾̀̾͆̈̏̿͗̍̌̓̈̆͊̾͛͂̄̑͒̒͘̕͘̕͘͢͢͟͜͢͟͢͢͠͡͞͡͝͠͡ͅͅͅ ̷̧̛̫̟̜̝̮̲̥͖̮͈̪͙̤̟͈͓̦̖̦͉̥̮̼̎̅̂̃͊̾͗̍̆̉͊̍̽̔͆͛̃͘̕͜͜͡ẃ̵̨̘̹̲̗̞̘͇̗̰͙̪̻̪̦̼̰̭̫͖̰͈͎́̏̒́̂͋̀̐̇̿̎̇̃͋̈̐͗̏͘̕͘͟͝͡͠͠͞ͅh̵̨̛͎̹̩͖̥̱̲̘̱̺̲̜͔̠̤̰͓̙͍̹͚̹͈̻̤̪͆̒̊̓͌̈́̏͛̓́̑̀͛̄̿̐̈́͌̑̾͊̀̓̑̈̌̑́̓́̕͜͝å̶̢̢̧͈̗̱͙͎̻̠̫̯̹̘̹̘̳̻̝̩͓̲̺͖̙̗̺͓̜̤̝̋̊̊̌̽̀̒̀̌̆̀̆̉͛̒̉͐͛͂̿̐͊̚͜͡͠ţ̶̧̡̢̨̧̧̢̱̳̳̺̱͕͉͇͙̠͖͕̙͈̯̳̮̝͕̬̘͇̳͖̹̤̥̜̼̗̫̜̰̉̀́̅̇́̑̇͒̅̆̏̓̐͛̈͆̾̇̅̃̉͊̽̇̔̿͑͆̔̎̃͊͐̂̾̀̈͑̌̕͘͟͜͜͝͝ ̷̢̨̧̢̡̧̛͇̜͕̮̦̮̗̞͔̗̻̫͍͕̺͍̦̦̣͎̹̥̤̬̦̩̪̝̬̣̟̱͓͈̟͈̖̯͇̩̣̠̰͕͎͓̳̳͕̦̝͎̱̥͓͈͓͉̘̳̣̖̣͚̼̗͕̈̀̑̍̽̓̊͑̽̾̽̔̅̊͂͆̒̒̏͋͐͆́̽͐̈́̄͗̒́͐́͊͌̑́̆̑̽͋̀̉́̐̽̑̐̉̾̋͋̈́͛̂̾̽̾̏̾͌̇̎̅̾͊̿̎̒̕͘̕͜͢͞͝͞͝͡ͅͅt̷̨̡̡̧̨̧̢̛̛̫̲̯̠̙̗͙̮̬͇͎͉͚̱̟̗̫̣̪̪̯͉̮͉͔̟̖̞̲̗͓̪̯͍̻̝̰̘̖͓̲̟̭̳̫̍̆̿̈́͊͑͐̿͗̾̄͐̐̔̒̄̽̅̽̀̑̈͂̓̾̓̈͛̽̃̒͌̊̓̀̕̚̕̕͜͢͢͝͝͡͞͠͝͡͡ĥ̶̢̨͔͈̥͇̺̳̙̻̩̟̹̠̲̹͇̖̞̳͓̞̹̭͚̣̦̣̦̯͕̺͍͔̟̻͇̙͚̆̀́̓͂͗̈́̈́̀͊̿̉̒̇̑͛͊̀̇́̇̌͊̄͐́̿̕̚̕͜͟͝͞͠͡ͅͅe̴̡̧̛̛̜̫̼̟̯̤̪̲̙̫̫̯͈̥̥̫͙̹̙̤̞̰̭̹͔͔͉̟̟͛̀̌̿̈́̃̏̍́̉̽̋͐͐͛̌͑͂̾̐̏̽̔̀̉̀̈͑̑̃̌̾̄̔̐̽̕̚̚͢͜͟͜͜͡͞͝ ̵̨̧̨̨̮͍͉̥̦̫̺̯͍͍̬̻̜̲͓̩̣̝̠̫̯̭͕̪̫͍̲̖͚̩̹͚͖̠͍̩͉̲̺̎̀̑͆́̐͋̇͗͛̂̾̉̄̀̔̓͊̒̉̆͌́̾͐͑̔̇͆̿̊̾̑̑̄͐͋̕͘̕̕͢͢͠͡͞ͅḩ̴̡̛̞͚͍͙̣̥̦̱̣̠̺̞̩̫͇̞͈̲̜̦̬̰̙̣͈̳̳͓̬͇̗̺̫̳̪̼͍̗̽̉͋̓̀͌̐̌̓̊͐̈́̒̄̍͑̋̿̅͗̉̈̋̂͒̂̊̈́͂̄̀̚̚͘̚͞͝͝͞ͅe̵̢͙̭͕͖̣͙̳̮͕͚̰̗̮̺̦̱͍̹̞̫͖͚̥̫̻͙̞̅̍͛̔̋͆́̌̐̄̎̆̍̒́͆́̓̊̄́̐̈́̉̆̚͟͢͜ͅļ̷͈̩̳̙͙͇̭̙̻̱̞̻̲̭̺̬͎͙̬̖́̑̒͛̐̀̔́͊̂́̀̂̔̍̓́͆̃͒̀̀͘͘̕͢͢͢͡ͅl̵̡̟͔̜̥̬̥̫͍̱͕̥͎̪͓̺͙͕͖͕̟̣̽͊̑͐̌͊̎̉̓͂͌̀̍̎̿̂̅͗̕͢͝ ̷̨̨̛̳̜͓̱̰͎̦͕͎̬͎̟̭̦͖̰̱̣͔̯̹͚͎̞̫̝͈̹̟͙̐́̄̈́́͒̔̀̌̍̄̎͌̽̾̅͋̿͑̋̽̌͛̔̆̉̇̇͑̈́͋̆͊̽̕͞͝͝͡ͅͅͅḯ̵̡̢̢̢̨̢̛̛͕͈̰͇̣̼͇̝̮̤͎̪̜̩̹͙͍̭̝͍̞͈̞̰̺̰̭̲̤̰͙͙͙̫̮͉̰̝̩̳̺͎̺̪̙͔̤̦̜̦͎̼̤̼̾̏́̀̎́͊͋̏̀̇̿͊̾̈́̈́̈́͊̔͊̎̾͊̿̌̉̃̆̎̀̀̌̐͛̔̐̏̌͗̑̃̀͐͊̈́͒͗̆̎̂̕͘͜͟͞͝͠͝͝͡͞ͅͅs̶̡̧̺͎̖̙̖̤͔͎̪̤͎̥̤̮̯̘̯̫̙͔͍͕̘̯̦̱̼͖̣̣̯̻̝͕̈́̎͊̿̋̎̾̑̈́͐́̿̇̆͑̑̊͛͒̋̃̈͂̎̐̒͛̆̉̐̈͐͛̀̿̚͘͟͢͟͞͡ͅ ̸̡̧̨̢̺̮̖̙̥͈̯̤̣̤͓̜͎̪̘̰̅̑̎͒͐̓͒̈͋̌͐̑͊͐̃̽͂̒̎̚̚̕͜͡͝͡g̵̡̡̢̧̧̧̨̢̨̧̛̞̜͍̜͓̙͕̤̻͎̺̮̩̠͉͍̫͍̪̯̱͙͖̤͉̳̩͕̯̭͖̥͇̻̙̩̹̦̲͙͖͔̜̱̻̬̺̱̮̭̽̂́́̉̓͆̇̅̉͋͊͒̈́́͂͂̃̍̀̐̆̑͗̈́̇̒͛̋́̀͌̑̀̔̈̿̌́͛̏̀͊̂̑̐͒̍͒̃́̿́͘̕̕̚͜͞͝͡͝ǫ̴̡̨̧͕͖͖͚̼͕̳̼̻̮͉̲̪̝̼̟̫͙̙͎͓̯͕̼̹̰͎͇̲̠̟̪̃̏̇̔̏̏́̉́́͑͋̌͛̆̒̃̀͂̊̽͛̌̐͂̊͋̾̏̚͢͜͟͢͞͝͞į̸̨̛̱͈̩̖̞̮͍̪̬̟̯̬͙͍̥̙̱̱̥̯̺̙̜̺̠͓͍͇̼̦͕͔͓̦͈͎͖̘͔̬̈̇̊̇̓͂͌̾̌̈́̏̃͐̋́͐̈́̇̃͗̉̑̒͑̐̈́̇͂̓̈́͊͛̀͂̐͗̾͛̈͛̿́͆̔͌͜͟͟͡͝͝͠͞ͅn̷̨̟̝̯͕͇̰̹͙͌͑̋͗͋̔̔̑̑͟͜͡͠ġ̸̡̢̤̻͍͙̰͈͓̼͖͖̦̱̰͎͍͉̹̮̙̯̮̫̣̠̐̔̍̈́̒͂̊͌̀͆̀̋̃͂͑̄̓̎̚͟͠͝͝͞͡ ̴̨̧̢̛̛̯̟̹͈̱͓͓͕̫̗͔̳̮͉̖̭̼̹̖̻͚͉̈́̈͊̍͌̊̋́͑̑̔̍̒̇̄̍͛̍̈͛̍̈̈́́̍͑͘͘͢͟͝͠ͅͅơ̸̢̖̳͙͙̪͔͔̞̙̘͍̻̙̤̭̥͔͇͉̬̰̩͎̥̰̟̗͇̭͓̙͚̥̞̘͍̤̯̥̹͈̣̯̩̒͑̅͊̑͒̂̇̂̐̇͌̐̈̆̇̓̿̈́̊̑̒͐̇̄̅́̉͆̋̇͑̍̆̆̇̋͂̔̂̚̕̚̕͟͟͝͝͞͝͠͠ͅn̵̡̤̠͖̟̹̳͈̗͓̭̠͉̼̣̫͍͌͋̈́̃̓́͌̎̔̓̌̓̀̀̌͋̈͘͟͞ ̸̢̢̡̡̛̰̗̠͙͖͚̙͈̖̮̠̘̯͔͙̣͈͍͇͎͎̮̼͈̭̟͚͈͍̻̹͕̜̮̲̫̌̐̐̊̀́̀̂̋̔̿̐̒͛̿͐̓̂̀̆̀͆̈́́̉̓͛͑̏̐̾̄͊̈́͊̓̀̈́̄͋̍͘̚͘̕̕̕͟͟͟͟͟͜͟͞͠͝͡ͅț̴̢̧̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̗̗̜̩̜̹̳̘̠̣̫͉̮̫̣̹̼̗͚̼͕͇̼̞̠̭͙̱͓̗̙̭̜͇̣͈̲̿̂̑̀̂̀̍̌̽͌̑̑͂̆̆͐͌́͑̉̎̐͊̈̒̔͐̽̔̍͗̇́̍̏͑͗̚̚̚̚̚͢͜͟͝͝͠ͅh̷̡̧̨̥̫͈̗̟̭͍̹̺̹̬̩̱̺̝̣͖̙̭̮̣̮̪̙̙̙͉̰̩͎͓͇̪̲̠̖͍̬́̏̋͛̽̎͊͐̃̌̄̆̅͗͗͑͌͑̽̆̆̃̅͐̔̍͂͛͂̂̊̉̀͂̈́̋̅̚̕̕̚̕̕̕͢͢͠͝ͅi̸̡̨̢̨̡̨̛̛͙̜̯̭̰̭͍̱̼̠̪̜̲͎̰̪̼̞̠̞͈̪̥̣̜̯͈̟͚͙̩͎̣̤͖͙̖̹͈͍̫̜̙͊̓̿͂͂́̓͊̓̀̏̽͛͆̈́̎͆́͂͆̌̐̐̃̑̒͗̀̄̅͊̅̈́́̐̆͊̓͂͆̅̒̀͂̿͘͘͘̕͘͟͜͝͠ͅͅs̶̡̛̛̘͙̰̰̻̭̠̥͓̺̥̙͖̲̻͈͈̬̬̹͕̮̜̙͙̮̰̳̮͚̽̄̀̆̅̈́̉͑̃̿̇́̈́̄͛̈́͐̄̎͐͋͆͒̄͑͛͐̽̍̑̚͘̚͘͢͠͝͠ ̷̢̧̡̡̨̢̛͇̩͚̦̻̣̩̪͙̘̮̖̤͙͖̲̘̪̘̬̭̤͖͚̯͕͕̺̹̪̻̝̝̗̹̜͓̩̱̩̦̦̮̜͙̱͚̲̱̂͗́͊̎̽̎̀̎͗̑̎͑̏͂̏̄̀̐̉͗̔̇͌̒̐̑͆͐̏̽̓͛̄̀͛̋̆̈́̐͑̃̆̊͛̌̉͑̚̚̕͞͞͠͡͞͝ͅͅw̵̡̨̢̧̧̝̦̟̤̫̟͖̫͈̠͚͇̣͇͍̬̦͓͖̠̝̬̜̗͙͈̖͚͖̙͚͙̮̣̜̺̼̃͊̌͊͌́̀̿̈́̀̌̄̉̅̈́̐͋̽̈̔̽̐́̎͌͂̐̿̿̿̈̉̋̆́̉̌́͗̾̅̀͒̆͊̈͂̔̾̉̀̆͘͢͢͜͞͞͞ͅͅa̸̧̨̢̨̡̨̭͎̦̺̟̝̤̯̲̖̣̤̥͖͖͎͉̪̫̣̥̗̥͈̪̪̩̦͍̼̝̞̯̹̝̰͊̀̿͋̉̃̎̾͗̏̉̑̄̈͐̾̈́̈̾̇͑͆̒͑͗̃̀̎̏̿̾̂̈̒̾̒̇̉̚̚̕͜͢͜͜͝͡͡ͅs̷̨̨̡̛̮̼̖͖̫̭̫̱̦̝͉̥͈͚̻̩̔̾̎̏̐̈̃̔̇̃͒̈̿̽̊̄̆̉́̊̈̾͘͢͢͢͞ͅͅͅņ̸̡̡̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̪͙̥̖̳͇͍̞̲̪̪͎͚̯̺̹͎̦̰̗̖̲̬̫̯͉̟̞͚̰͔͔̫̺̣͖̠͙̘̮͎̀̏̿̍̑͑͂̑̆̌̽̾̈̌́̂͗͒̊͋̔͋͐̽̊̓̍͑͌̀̌̊̇͋́͑̍̑́̒̎̽̽̽̓͘̚͘͘͢͜͜͠͡ͅͅ’̸̨̢̧̥͚̘̠̦͔̯̲͍̘̱͔͇̜̬͓̔͗̎̀̒̃̀̽̾̉̀̃̓̊̈́͆͊̑͋̔̈́̚ͅt̴̨̧̢̛̙̝̥͉͖̘͚̝̻͙̝̺̜͕͙̞̭̦̬̰̩̬̀̀͒̏̓͐̀̌͒͊̋̅̅̊̍̈͒̔̀̐̂̐́͑̕͜͟͜͠ ̵̧̧̛̲̜̤͍͙̮͓͍̣̫̹͕̼̞͓̙̩̤̫̠̟̜̹̤̞̖͓̦̫͍̪̺̱͎͎̙̒͒̔̅̍́́́͛́̃̑̿̽̾̌̃̎̍̐͋͋̎̀͆̋̔͗͛͋̈́́̎̿̉̌̒͐́́̕̚͜͟͢͢͠͝͠͡ͅs̵̡̧̧͕̳̥͓͎̪̞̩͈̻̣͓̞̘͙̤̩̹̙̮̦̳͈̖̲̮̻̐̀̆̑̾̽̆̆̅̂̔͒̾̎̽̈́͋̓̄͂̕̕̚͢͝͡ͅu̷̡̨̨̫̹̹͕͎̫͓͉͈̳̜͔̣͇͖̦͙̼̦̫̜͖̝͖̰̩̹͖̹̖̒̌̾̆̋̿̾̋͂͒̎̔̍̈́̉̽̒̋̒̑͋̈̋́̅̑͋͌̚͘̚͟͢͡͝͡ͅͅp̴̡̡̨̧̛̖̰̮̝͕̼̟̲͔̯̬͕͙̬̻̖̜̰̱̾̋̇͆͂̂̋̿̃̉̾̌̎͐́̇̆̅̀́͛͐̆͗̂͘̕̕͢͠ͅp̵̛̼̗̖̞̩͍̟̗̙̱̫̩͙̱̪̜̭̩̦̖̀͑̆͗̿̓͗̋̃̋͋͛̍́̇͋̂̍̃́̕̚͜͟͡͡ͅͅơ̷̧̡̡̡̨͍̯̙̤̲̺͕͍̞̙̩̮̳̬̝̱̗̘̗̘͈̼̩̗̯̦̪̜͇̩̤̬̥͇̗̦͖͔͐̍̆͒̓͛̊͌̾͋̎̑̂̃̈̈́̉̔́̌̒͒̆̔̅͂̄̋̀̎͑̍̅̋̊͑̒̍̄̈͛͂̕͜͞͝͞ş̵̧̧̨̨̨̘͉̰̜̗͈͓̼̠̪̭̙̠̤͓͍̝̗͈͍̝̙̪̣̩̠̩͎̯̬͚͍͑̔͆͐̔̋̏͒͊̂͌̊̈́̐̃́͆̔̓̊̈͊̊͌͒̊̊̽̓̔́͜͟͟͞͝͝͠͡͠͡é̷̡̢̜̟͈̺͔̖͉̝̩͎̟̦̖̼̟͍̦̲͓̲͈̜͇̖̦̱͖̹͓͓̝̳͑̒͐̔̏̍̓̒̃͛̒͌͐̏̅͌̉̒̌͐̊̒̃̐͛̏́̎̄̃̌͑̉̌̕̕͜͜͡͝ͅḑ̷̢̡̡̛̰̰͍̜͚̙̺̻̗̗̗̦̼͙̣̲͈̯̥̻͎͉͈̦͍͔͎̬̹̮̩͎̖̻̀̅͌̓͋͆̈́̆͂̽̒̍̐̓͗̈́́͋̒͗͛͆̉͋̉͒̽͊͊̅̾̃́͊͗́͋͂̏̚͝͞͠ͅ ̶̨̨̳̠̜̗̣̹͚͙̰͈͚̲͈̥̿̉̎̃̈̉̂̒̓́̍͗̐͒̉͘̚͟͠ţ̴̧͚͎̜̘͔̫̮̼̱͕̭̭̺̼͇̫̟͔̭̜̱̯͈̼̙̻͍̦͚͖̝̮̫͓̯̤̿̐̀̈͂̂̑̆̓̎̓̇̏̂͌̄́̄̋͒͒̎̇̔̂̊͑̐̃̅́͆̚̕̚̕͘͢͟͜͟͞͠͡͝͞͠͞ͅơ̴̢̨̧̤̼̰͇̳̙̥̬͓̞͎͇͖͖͖͇͔̯̫̳̰̯͇͖̘̣̳̪͇̠̤͔͇̄̌͆̊͒̓̃͛̑̎͛́̐̈́͆̊͒͐̉̽̈̑̀̔̄̅͂̔͗̽̐̎̚̕͟͜͟͢͞͠͡ ̴̢̢̡̲̖̬͇͎͕̭̩̱̯̺̦͚̟͖̗̞̹̞͖̳̦̭̗̘̟̦͚̠̥̈͑̇́̉̈́̓̐̉͆̓̋̊͛͌̂͂̎̈́̐̍͐́̍͘̕͡͠͝h̴̡̢̡̢̛͕̩̪̯̝̰̪̳̲̼͎̪̲͙͎͈̮̣̭͉̹͕͓̭͎̬͕̬͎͚͚̱͔͖̣̋̀̿̓͆́̑̊̅̂̇̀͗̉̾̋̋̓̀͑̇̌̐́̑̑̈̽͋̏͗͂͑̾̒̈́̌̓̕͘͘̕͜͟͜͜͞͡͝͞͠͞ą̸̧̢̢̛͙̳̦̼̳͎̤͕̣̩̥͓͎͔̞̟͎̫̼̠̦̹̝̭̖̮̯̞͍̠̳̬̞̜̥͈͙̥͇̣̖̠͐̒̓̋̎̐̊̄̎̽̿͊͌̀̇͂̋̄͐̿͌̒͊͊̇̑̉͛̑͋̐̽̑̿͛̂̀̄̋̕͠͡͞ͅp̷̨̨̨̢̢̨̨̧̢͎̰̹̩͙̤̼͕͚͓̞̩̻̜̥͓͔͓̼̜̙̟͕͉̻̞͈̹͖͕͔̩̱̥̻̼̫̤͖͕̬̞͔̲͆̑̒͋̀͛̏͋̾͐̇̍͛̊̈́̍̏̾̉̓͐̀̾͂̌̄̈́̂͐̃̀͐̃͆̅͋͋̅͒̔̿̂̍̅̂͆̓̀͑̅̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͞͞͝͠͞͠p̶̡̨̢̧̡̡̢̢̡̛͖̮̙̪̱̰̫̜̼̹̫͓̰̫̥͕̦̱̤͈͕̳̰̫̩̱̩͖͎̠̩̝͈̲͕̮͙̲̬̯̠̘̝̰͎̗͈͍͚̜̺̳͎̞̖̤̤̈̈͛̓̎͑̇̿̂̎̾͆́̌͋͑͆̅̓̈́̿̆̓̐͋̓̌͛́̅̓̄̽͂̌̒͊̽͒̀̄̐̌̌̅͑̃͐͋̿̄̐͋̿̉̓̔̏͊̕̕̕͢͜͟͠͝͡͠͝ę̸̨̧̨̡̰͉͍̣̰̼̖͔̲͇͖͉̮͙̖̞̥̝̤̤̤̹̙͙̦̲̦̤̤̹̦͎̺̙͓͍̫̓͗̿̀̊̃̒̊̎́͊̎̀́̅͂͌̽̌́̌̃̽̔͋̅̐͌̑̑̃͛́̾͑̓͌͌͘̚̚͜͡͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅñ̵̢̢̨̜̜̻͇̰̜̘͇̖͇̱̠͕͕̭̝͚̟͖͉̪̗̹̭͚̮̞̰̟̏̒̈͆̀̉́̀͂͆̈́̅̂̆̔̔̄̃̄̂̆̓̄͐̃̈́͊́́̒̅͛̀͘͜͢͝ͅ ņ̷̨̫̥̘̮͕̰͙̗̫͔̰̙̱̟͍̺̜̙͎̦̱͉̙̣͙̪̬̟̊̈͐͌͊̊̿͛̈́̔̌̂̉̽̓̃̎̐̈̑̈́̓́̍͂̌͐̒̾̋̃̔́̐̅͟͟͝͞͠ͅơ̴̖̤̮͍̲̰̗̱̮̹͍̘̥͍͂̊̑̓͆̒͂̍̄̄́̌͘̚͟͟͢͞͝͝͠ͅn̸̡̨͇̰̖͉̭̯͎̝̜̖̙̠̬̭̗̭̣̗̪͓̲͍̻̰̥̪̐̃̔̓̏̀̏̇̎̀̋̈́̇͒̈́͑͂̇́̀́̄͐͛̚͘̕̚̕͘͢͠͝͞ͅơ̴̛̲͖͚̜̝̯͈̣̩͙͙̮͎͎̫̯̱̺͎̙̪̖̩̪͇̬̱̺̞͓̤͍̯̼̥͇̗̹̱͓̰̯̙͍̞͉̱͇̳̦͙̣̖̮͉͚̅͊͒̈͒̄̀̍̔̇̑̽̾̒̔̃̽̉̿̓͗̉͑̄̀͒͆̑̈́͂̋͊͑́̅̑͛̔̓̌̀͐͐̋̄̆͐͗̽͌͌̊͋͛̚̕͟͜͜͢͟͝͡ṇ̵̩̬̳̰̙̗̝̰̯͍͍̫̤̗̮͇̺̫͕̹͖̳̦̣͚̰̜̘͎͍͓̘͙͓̲̫̤͔̯̑̌̍̒͑́̃̐̆̓͋̽̆̂̅̓̑̓͛͆̾̇̉̓͐̿̍̏̿͗̊̔̏̎͆̈̿̈́̂̓́̕͢͞͝͡͡͞ͅǫ̶̢͎̹̟̲̰̜̰͙̹̠͙͇̻͖̊̀̀̈́̅̋̉̉͂̈́͌͋̿̿͘̚͜͝͝n̷̨̡̡̢̡̧̛̰͓̖͖̟͇̮̗̖̖͍̳̯͙̭̱̠̞͍̝̙̟̮̗͔͇̝͙͙̲͓̳͍̝̩̙̳̓̓͒̅̾̉̑̀͒́͂̍͗͊̆̇́͛̋͋͛̎̃̌̏͂̇̀̀͌̔̀̓͋̄̿͘̚͘̚̕͘͟͜͜͜͝o̸͉̗̻̼̯͙̜̩̗͚̣̹͖͎̩͎̬̟͉̬͕͐́́͗̉̌̿͗͛̏̍̎͂̊̎͊̚̕͜͝͞͝ͅn̵̢̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̳̩͚̥͓̣̰͔̹͖͓̼̹̱͇̰̲̲̻͖͎̝̺͓͇̮̦͌̊͐̉̾̆̈́̊̈̊͆̆͋̈͂̔̊̋̀̒̒̅̎̈̉̏̈́̅̑̚̕͘͟͠͠͠͡ͅͅơ̴̡̧̛̠̯͖̱̹̬͖̬̘̬̩̗̻̬̖̲̫̣̟̜͓̹̤̩̝͈̈̌̽͊͛́͐̍͒̈́̒̊̓̍̓̍̑̏͆̃͋͒̉̓̓̿̑̚̕͘͢͢͟͜͝͠͠͞ņ̸̛̛̟̼̝̰͔̥̼̥͙͇̜̞̺͔̰̟̱̱̥̜͎̪͔̖̩̩̣̟͇̫͋̑̑̊̏͑̈̒̌̿̎̀̀͆͐̈́̆̅̊̂̒̍̂͗͗̈́̋͋̕͘̕̚͜͜͟͜͡͝͠͠͡ǫ̵̡̛̳̮̥̤͖͉͇̩̦͓̤̠͔̱̦̦̳̹̙̳̱͉͉̟̻̜̣̜̌̽͊̓̾͒̀̅̋͗̃̏̍̽̆̋͆̓̀͋̑̅̋̌̋̽̾͘͘͢͜͜͟͠͝ͅͅņ̶̧̧̳̥͉͕̞̮̖̞̩̫̹̫͚̹̞͈̣̯̱͙͎̞̰͖̳͓͖͈͕͓̲͕̤̤͓̼͈͔̣͇̠̠̲̤̾́̈͊̔͑̏̅͗͗͗̈́̆̓̉͂́̿̇̋̅̓͛̽̒͐̾͑͛́́̎̂͊͗̇̔͛͘̚͞͠ͅͅơ̴̡̧̨̛̺̳̦̱̟̻̭̗̺͈͉͇̜͖̱̞̜͎̺͕̥͚͈͚̜͈̱̼̝̹͈͈̤̈͋́̉̉͗͗̉͂͗͆̉̈́̉̓̋̆̄͊͂̉̾̿̿̓͐͆͛̎̆̉̏̒̕̕͝͝͝͝͞ͅņ̶̛̝̺͚̥̤̲͍͉̼͍͒̀̏̈́̂̎̀̈́͛͋́̍̑͡ͅợ̵̢̡̨̡̧̢̦̯̞̹͚͈̳͎̼͖̙͚̹̱͓̮̭͓̣̭̠̭̞̦͓͓̥̹͇̤̘̩̫͖͚̜̰̝̳̳̺̖̳̳̥̥̟̗͈͌̑̽͐͌̃̓͊͊̓̑̈́̈̀̾͆̔̋͗̊̍̿̋̀̆͒̓͒̇̌̃͋̀̃͑̊̒͋̀̅̈̇͆͛͑͂̀̃͛͑̔̕͘̚͘͘̕͟͢͜͢͢͢͝͠͝͞͠ͅͅn̴̨̨̢̡̡̧̛͉̙̬̙͎̖͍͇͚͖̦̭̝͈͇̥̰̭͎͓̲̩͓͓̤͍̖͎̙̟̱̦͇̺̮͇̘͒̈̓̓̄͆̓͋͌̐̇̎̈̇̈́̎͛̿̍̂̓͗̽́̉̌͂̽̀̀̓̆́̿͒̂̋̀̑͂̑͘̕͜͝͠ͅͅỏ̴̢̧̢̡̢̡̧͚̘̝̘̩̯̜͈̘̤̼͉̝̖̯̫̟̖͖̺̙̮̼̝̯̱̳̺̪͇̯̻̻̳̦̗͔̯͚̔̀͌̍̊̍̑͑͛̈̀̒̍̈́̿̒̽̓̈̋̈̆̊̌͗͋̔̓͒̋͋̓̋̓͊͑̿̏̀́̍̿͋̕͘̕̕͘͟͜͟͟͞͡͝͝͝n̷̢̡̨͓̘̬̹̙͇͉͙̫͉̠͚̖̳̦̜̭̺̠̫̠͓͙̫̮̳̠͙͇̙̮͉̯͖̤̙̠̥̙̝͖͈̻͉̬̤͇͕̙̫̍́̇̍̄͐̉̈́́̀̓̑͑̽͌͌͊̈̂̍͐́̌̃̌̽̈̈́̑̉̎̿͑́̀̑̅̂͛̇́͑̂̀̚̕͘̚͜͝͝͠ō̸̧̢̨̢̢̨̮̪̥̣̠̠̩̠͙͕͚̖̠̺͇̩͎̫͕̮̜̟̣̍̒͆͋̓̿̀̋̿͐̓̋̃̈̀͊͊̉̏̎͂́̆̑̌̾̈́͊̍̂͂͋̑̚͜͢͞͡͠͝͠͞ͅͅǹ̸̢̢̛̟̳̖̭͉̰͍̦͙͚̮̳̣̱̥̝͎̺̤͖͚̖̤̲̆͐͋̔̍́̊̉̐́̀͑̉̌́̀͐͂̐͐̏͋͐̿̄̈͒̂͘̕̕̕͘͟͢͞͠͠ͅo̵̧̧̨̧̡̺̝͔͓̠͉̩͚̰̺͚̫̗̦̗̠̯͕̲̺̞̗̱̝̼̫̼̝͍̱̼͆͂́̽͋̔̑̅̋̑̆̈̓̒̍̎̿́͂̐͑̂͆͛̎̈́̾͂̀́͛̿̑̍̕͘͘̚͟͜͢͡͞͞͝͠͞͡ņ̵̦̜̳̖̘͖̞̗̌̊̆͊̿̎̐̇̓͌͊̓ǫ̴̡̢̧̧̮̳̝͔͇̼̱̝͙̦̘̼̻̝̖̝͕̗̭͕͓̲̥̲̦͕͙͖̜̞̹̹͖̰͉̘̍̔͂̓̈̅̂̇̾̄̀͒̌͑̿́̂̇̓̄̾̔̈̃̑̃̀̈̉̑͒͌̍̿͑͊͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͡͝ͅņ̷̧̢̡̡̨̢̡̢̢̧̛̜̭̣͙̼̲̠͙̼̖͉̳͙͎͚̻̝͕̬̭̱̺̺͖̬̬͇̮͎̱͎͔͔̱͖͈͌̈́͊̏͋̈́͊̓̍͂͗̌͋͌̾̃̊̄̌̑̿̈͛̆̄̉̾̃̋̀͂̀͌͛̐̂̆̿́͌̏͛̒̏͐͒̊͘̚͜͢͜͢͠͠͡ͅơ̵̧̧̢̨̡̧̨̢̡̗̣̹͖̟̼̙̼̣̮̳̯͙͈͔̪͉̻͖͈͈͉̣̘̯̮͈̪̫̳̊͑̑͑̊͗̐̉͛͛͂̓̂̒͊̏̀̄̓̅̾̀̾͆̈̏̿͗̍̌̓̈̆͊̾͛͂̄̑͒̒͘̕͘̕͘͢͢͟͜͢͟͢͢͠͡͞͡͝͠͡ͅͅͅ ̷̧̛̫̟̜̝̮̲̥͖̮͈̪͙̤̟͈͓̦̖̦͉̥̮̼̎̅̂̃͊̾͗̍̆̉͊̍̽̔͆͛̃͘̕͜͜͡ẃ̵̨̘̹̲̗̞̘͇̗̰͙̪̻̪̦̼̰̭̫͖̰͈͎́̏̒́̂͋̀̐̇̿̎̇̃͋̈̐͗̏͘̕͘͟͝͡͠͠͞ͅh̵̨̛͎̹̩͖̥̱̲̘̱̺̲̜͔̠̤̰͓̙͍̹͚̹͈̻̤̪͆̒̊̓͌̈́̏͛̓́̑̀͛̄̿̐̈́͌̑̾͊̀̓̑̈̌̑́̓́̕͜͝å̶̢̢̧͈̗̱͙͎̻̠̫̯̹̘̹̘̳̻̝̩͓̲̺͖̙̗̺͓̜̤̝̋̊̊̌̽̀̒̀̌̆̀̆̉͛̒̉͐͛͂̿̐͊̚͜͡͠ţ̶̧̡̢̨̧̧̢̱̳̳̺̱͕͉͇͙̠͖͕̙͈̯̳̮̝͕̬̘͇̳͖̹̤̥̜̼̗̫̜̰̉̀́̅̇́̑̇͒̅̆̏̓̐͛̈͆̾̇̅̃̉͊̽̇̔̿͑͆̔̎̃͊͐̂̾̀̈͑̌̕͘͟͜͜͝͝ ̷̢̨̧̢̡̧̛͇̜͕̮̦̮̗̞͔̗̻̫͍͕̺͍̦̦̣͎̹̥̤̬̦̩̪̝̬̣̟̱͓͈̟͈̖̯͇̩̣̠̰͕͎͓̳̳͕̦̝͎̱̥͓͈͓͉̘̳̣̖̣͚̼̗͕̈̀̑̍̽̓̊͑̽̾̽̔̅̊͂͆̒̒̏͋͐͆́̽͐̈́̄͗̒́͐́͊͌̑́̆̑̽͋̀̉́̐̽̑̐̉̾̋͋̈́͛̂̾̽̾̏̾͌̇̎̅̾͊̿̎̒̕͘̕͜͢͞͝͞͝͡ͅͅt̷̨̡̡̧̨̧̢̛̛̫̲̯̠̙̗͙̮̬͇͎͉͚̱̟̗̫̣̪̪̯͉̮͉͔̟̖̞̲̗͓̪̯͍̻̝̰̘̖͓̲̟̭̳̫̍̆̿̈́͊͑͐̿͗̾̄͐̐̔̒̄̽̅̽̀̑̈͂̓̾̓̈͛̽̃̒͌̊̓̀̕̚̕̕͜͢͢͝͝͡͞͠͝͡͡ĥ̶̢̨͔͈̥͇̺̳̙̻̩̟̹̠̲̹͇̖̞̳͓̞̹̭͚̣̦̣̦̯͕̺͍͔̟̻͇̙͚̆̀́̓͂͗̈́̈́̀͊̿̉̒̇̑͛͊̀̇́̇̌͊̄͐́̿̕̚̕͜͟͝͞͠͡ͅͅe̴̡̧̛̛̜̫̼̟̯̤̪̲̙̫̫̯͈̥̥̫͙̹̙̤̞̰̭̹͔͔͉̟̟͛̀̌̿̈́̃̏̍́̉̽̋͐͐͛̌͑͂̾̐̏̽̔̀̉̀̈͑̑̃̌̾̄̔̐̽̕̚̚͢͜͟͜͜͡͞͝ ̵̨̧̨̨̮͍͉̥̦̫̺̯͍͍̬̻̜̲͓̩̣̝̠̫̯̭͕̪̫͍̲̖͚̩̹͚͖̠͍̩͉̲̺̎̀̑͆́̐͋̇͗͛̂̾̉̄̀̔̓͊̒̉̆͌́̾͐͑̔̇͆̿̊̾̑̑̄͐͋̕͘̕̕͢͢͠͡͞ͅḩ̴̡̛̞͚͍͙̣̥̦̱̣̠̺̞̩̫͇̞͈̲̜̦̬̰̙̣͈̳̳͓̬͇̗̺̫̳̪̼͍̗̽̉͋̓̀͌̐̌̓̊͐̈́̒̄̍͑̋̿̅͗̉̈̋̂͒̂̊̈́͂̄̀̚̚͘̚͞͝͝͞ͅe̵̢͙̭͕͖̣͙̳̮͕͚̰̗̮̺̦̱͍̹̞̫͖͚̥̫̻͙̞̅̍͛̔̋͆́̌̐̄̎̆̍̒́͆́̓̊̄́̐̈́̉̆̚͟͢͜ͅļ̷͈̩̳̙͙͇̭̙̻̱̞̻̲̭̺̬͎͙̬̖́̑̒͛̐̀̔́͊̂́̀̂̔̍̓́͆̃͒̀̀͘͘̕͢͢͢͡ͅl̵̡̟͔̜̥̬̥̫͍̱͕̥͎̪͓̺͙͕͖͕̟̣̽͊̑͐̌͊̎̉̓͂͌̀̍̎̿̂̅͗̕͢͝ ̷̨̨̛̳̜͓̱̰͎̦͕͎̬͎̟̭̦͖̰̱̣͔̯̹͚͎̞̫̝͈̹̟͙̐́̄̈́́͒̔̀̌̍̄̎͌̽̾̅͋̿͑̋̽̌͛̔̆̉̇̇͑̈́͋̆͊̽̕͞͝͝͡ͅͅͅḯ̵̡̢̢̢̨̢̛̛͕͈̰͇̣̼͇̝̮̤͎̪̜̩̹͙͍̭̝͍̞͈̞̰̺̰̭̲̤̰͙͙͙̫̮͉̰̝̩̳̺͎̺̪̙͔̤̦̜̦͎̼̤̼̾̏́̀̎́͊͋̏̀̇̿͊̾̈́̈́̈́͊̔͊̎̾͊̿̌̉̃̆̎̀̀̌̐͛̔̐̏̌͗̑̃̀͐͊̈́͒͗̆̎̂̕͘͜͟͞͝͠͝͝͡͞ͅͅs̶̡̧̺͎̖̙̖̤͔͎̪̤͎̥̤̮̯̘̯̫̙͔͍͕̘̯̦̱̼͖̣̣̯̻̝͕̈́̎͊̿̋̎̾̑̈́͐́̿̇̆͑̑̊͛͒̋̃̈͂̎̐̒͛̆̉̐̈͐͛̀̿̚͘͟͢͟͞͡ͅ ̸̡̧̨̢̺̮̖̙̥͈̯̤̣̤͓̜͎̪̘̰̅̑̎͒͐̓͒̈͋̌͐̑͊͐̃̽͂̒̎̚̚̕͜͡͝͡g̵̡̡̢̧̧̧̨̢̨̧̛̞̜͍̜͓̙͕̤̻͎̺̮̩̠͉͍̫͍̪̯̱͙͖̤͉̳̩͕̯̭͖̥͇̻̙̩̹̦̲͙͖͔̜̱̻̬̺̱̮̭̽̂́́̉̓͆̇̅̉͋͊͒̈́́͂͂̃̍̀̐̆̑͗̈́̇̒͛̋́̀͌̑̀̔̈̿̌́͛̏̀͊̂̑̐͒̍͒̃́̿́͘̕̕̚͜͞͝͡͝ǫ̴̡̨̧͕͖͖͚̼͕̳̼̻̮͉̲̪̝̼̟̫͙̙͎͓̯͕̼̹̰͎͇̲̠̟̪̃̏̇̔̏̏́̉́́͑͋̌͛̆̒̃̀͂̊̽͛̌̐͂̊͋̾̏̚͢͜͟͢͞͝͞į̸̨̛̱͈̩̖̞̮͍̪̬̟̯̬͙͍̥̙̱̱̥̯̺̙̜̺̠͓͍͇̼̦͕͔͓̦͈͎͖̘͔̬̈̇̊̇̓͂͌̾̌̈́̏̃͐̋́͐̈́̇̃͗̉̑̒͑̐̈́̇͂̓̈́͊͛̀͂̐͗̾͛̈͛̿́͆̔͌͜͟͟͡͝͝͠͞ͅn̷̨̟̝̯͕͇̰̹͙͌͑̋͗͋̔̔̑̑͟͜͡͠ġ̸̡̢̤̻͍͙̰͈͓̼͖͖̦̱̰͎͍͉̹̮̙̯̮̫̣̠̐̔̍̈́̒͂̊͌̀͆̀̋̃͂͑̄̓̎̚͟͠͝͝͞͡ ̴̨̧̢̛̛̯̟̹͈̱͓͓͕̫̗͔̳̮͉̖̭̼̹̖̻͚͉̈́̈͊̍͌̊̋́͑̑̔̍̒̇̄̍͛̍̈͛̍̈̈́́̍͑͘͘͢͟͝͠ͅͅơ̸̢̖̳͙͙̪͔͔̞̙̘͍̻̙̤̭̥͔͇͉̬̰̩͎̥̰̟̗͇̭͓̙͚̥̞̘͍̤̯̥̹͈̣̯̩̒͑̅͊̑͒̂̇̂̐̇͌̐̈̆̇̓̿̈́̊̑̒͐̇̄̅́̉͆̋̇͑̍̆̆̇̋͂̔̂̚̕̚̕͟͟͝͝͞͝͠͠ͅn̵̡̤̠͖̟̹̳͈̗͓̭̠͉̼̣̫͍͌͋̈́̃̓́͌̎̔̓̌̓̀̀̌͋̈͘͟͞ ̸̢̢̡̡̛̰̗̠͙͖͚̙͈̖̮̠̘̯͔͙̣͈͍͇͎͎̮̼͈̭̟͚͈͍̻̹͕̜̮̲̫̌̐̐̊̀́̀̂̋̔̿̐̒͛̿͐̓̂̀̆̀͆̈́́̉̓͛͑̏̐̾̄͊̈́͊̓̀̈́̄͋̍͘̚͘̕̕̕͟͟͟͟͟͜͟͞͠͝͡ͅț̴̢̧̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̗̗̜̩̜̹̳̘̠̣̫͉̮̫̣̹̼̗͚̼͕͇̼̞̠̭͙̱͓̗̙̭̜͇̣͈̲̿̂̑̀̂̀̍̌̽͌̑̑͂̆̆͐͌́͑̉̎̐͊̈̒̔͐̽̔̍͗̇́̍̏͑͗̚̚̚̚̚͢͜͟͝͝͠ͅh̷̡̧̨̥̫͈̗̟̭͍̹̺̹̬̩̱̺̝̣͖̙̭̮̣̮̪̙̙̙͉̰̩͎͓͇̪̲̠̖͍̬́̏̋͛̽̎͊͐̃̌̄̆̅͗͗͑͌͑̽̆̆̃̅͐̔̍͂͛͂̂̊̉̀͂̈́̋̅̚̕̕̚̕̕̕͢͢͠͝ͅi̸̡̨̢̨̡̨̛̛͙̜̯̭̰̭͍̱̼̠̪̜̲͎̰̪̼̞̠̞͈̪̥̣̜̯͈̟͚͙̩͎̣̤͖͙̖̹͈͍̫̜̙͊̓̿͂͂́̓͊̓̀̏̽͛͆̈́̎͆́͂͆̌̐̐̃̑̒͗̀̄̅͊̅̈́́̐̆͊̓͂͆̅̒̀͂̿͘͘͘̕͘͟͜͝͠ͅͅs̶̡̛̛̘͙̰̰̻̭̠̥͓̺̥̙͖̲̻͈͈̬̬̹͕̮̜̙͙̮̰̳̮͚̽̄̀̆̅̈́̉͑̃̿̇́̈́̄͛̈́͐̄̎͐͋͆͒̄͑͛͐̽̍̑̚͘̚͘͢͠͝͠ ̷̢̧̡̡̨̢̛͇̩͚̦̻̣̩̪͙̘̮̖̤͙͖̲̘̪̘̬̭̤͖͚̯͕͕̺̹̪̻̝̝̗̹̜͓̩̱̩̦̦̮̜͙̱͚̲̱̂͗́͊̎̽̎̀̎͗̑̎͑̏͂̏̄̀̐̉͗̔̇͌̒̐̑͆͐̏̽̓͛̄̀͛̋̆̈́̐͑̃̆̊͛̌̉͑̚̚̕͞͞͠͡͞͝ͅͅw̵̡̨̢̧̧̝̦̟̤̫̟͖̫͈̠͚͇̣͇͍̬̦͓͖̠̝̬̜̗͙͈̖͚͖̙͚͙̮̣̜̺̼̃͊̌͊͌́̀̿̈́̀̌̄̉̅̈́̐͋̽̈̔̽̐́̎͌͂̐̿̿̿̈̉̋̆́̉̌́͗̾̅̀͒̆͊̈͂̔̾̉̀̆͘͢͢͜͞͞͞ͅͅa̸̧̨̢̨̡̨̭͎̦̺̟̝̤̯̲̖̣̤̥͖͖͎͉̪̫̣̥̗̥͈̪̪̩̦͍̼̝̞̯̹̝̰͊̀̿͋̉̃̎̾͗̏̉̑̄̈͐̾̈́̈̾̇͑͆̒͑͗̃̀̎̏̿̾̂̈̒̾̒̇̉̚̚̕͜͢͜͜͝͡͡ͅs̷̨̨̡̛̮̼̖͖̫̭̫̱̦̝͉̥͈͚̻̩̔̾̎̏̐̈̃̔̇̃͒̈̿̽̊̄̆̉́̊̈̾͘͢͢͢͞ͅͅͅņ̸̡̡̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̪͙̥̖̳͇͍̞̲̪̪͎͚̯̺̹͎̦̰̗̖̲̬̫̯͉̟̞͚̰͔͔̫̺̣͖̠͙̘̮͎̀̏̿̍̑͑͂̑̆̌̽̾̈̌́̂͗͒̊͋̔͋͐̽̊̓̍͑͌̀̌̊̇͋́͑̍̑́̒̎̽̽̽̓͘̚͘͘͢͜͜͠͡ͅͅ’̸̨̢̧̥͚̘̠̦͔̯̲͍̘̱͔͇̜̬͓̔͗̎̀̒̃̀̽̾̉̀̃̓̊̈́͆͊̑͋̔̈́̚ͅt̴̨̧̢̛̙̝̥͉͖̘͚̝̻͙̝̺̜͕͙̞̭̦̬̰̩̬̀̀͒̏̓͐̀̌͒͊̋̅̅̊̍̈͒̔̀̐̂̐́͑̕͜͟͜͠ ̵̧̧̛̲̜̤͍͙̮͓͍̣̫̹͕̼̞͓̙̩̤̫̠̟̜̹̤̞̖͓̦̫͍̪̺̱͎͎̙̒͒̔̅̍́́́͛́̃̑̿̽̾̌̃̎̍̐͋͋̎̀͆̋̔͗͛͋̈́́̎̿̉̌̒͐́́̕̚͜͟͢͢͠͝͠͡ͅs̵̡̧̧͕̳̥͓͎̪̞̩͈̻̣͓̞̘͙̤̩̹̙̮̦̳͈̖̲̮̻̐̀̆̑̾̽̆̆̅̂̔͒̾̎̽̈́͋̓̄͂̕̕̚͢͝͡ͅu̷̡̨̨̫̹̹͕͎̫͓͉͈̳̜͔̣͇͖̦͙̼̦̫̜͖̝͖̰̩̹͖̹̖̒̌̾̆̋̿̾̋͂͒̎̔̍̈́̉̽̒̋̒̑͋̈̋́̅̑͋͌̚͘̚͟͢͡͝͡ͅͅp̴̡̡̨̧̛̖̰̮̝͕̼̟̲͔̯̬͕͙̬̻̖̜̰̱̾̋̇͆͂̂̋̿̃̉̾̌̎͐́̇̆̅̀́͛͐̆͗̂͘̕̕͢͠ͅp̵̛̼̗̖̞̩͍̟̗̙̱̫̩͙̱̪̜̭̩̦̖̀͑̆͗̿̓͗̋̃̋͋͛̍́̇͋̂̍̃́̕̚͜͟͡͡ͅͅơ̷̧̡̡̡̨͍̯̙̤̲̺͕͍̞̙̩̮̳̬̝̱̗̘̗̘͈̼̩̗̯̦̪̜͇̩̤̬̥͇̗̦͖͔͐̍̆͒̓͛̊͌̾͋̎̑̂̃̈̈́̉̔́̌̒͒̆̔̅͂̄̋̀̎͑̍̅̋̊͑̒̍̄̈͛͂̕͜͞͝͞ş̵̧̧̨̨̨̘͉̰̜̗͈͓̼̠̪̭̙̠̤͓͍̝̗͈͍̝̙̪̣̩̠̩͎̯̬͚͍͑̔͆͐̔̋̏͒͊̂͌̊̈́̐̃́͆̔̓̊̈͊̊͌͒̊̊̽̓̔́͜͟͟͞͝͝͠͡͠͡é̷̡̢̜̟͈̺͔̖͉̝̩͎̟̦̖̼̟͍̦̲͓̲͈̜͇̖̦̱͖̹͓͓̝̳͑̒͐̔̏̍̓̒̃͛̒͌͐̏̅͌̉̒̌͐̊̒̃̐͛̏́̎̄̃̌͑̉̌̕̕͜͜͡͝ͅḑ̷̢̡̡̛̰̰͍̜͚̙̺̻̗̗̗̦̼͙̣̲͈̯̥̻͎͉͈̦͍͔͎̬̹̮̩͎̖̻̀̅͌̓͋͆̈́̆͂̽̒̍̐̓͗̈́́͋̒͗͛͆̉͋̉͒̽͊͊̅̾̃́͊͗́͋͂̏̚͝͞͠ͅ ̶̨̨̳̠̜̗̣̹͚͙̰͈͚̲͈̥̿̉̎̃̈̉̂̒̓́̍͗̐͒̉͘̚͟͠ţ̴̧͚͎̜̘͔̫̮̼̱͕̭̭̺̼͇̫̟͔̭̜̱̯͈̼̙̻͍̦͚͖̝̮̫͓̯̤̿̐̀̈͂̂̑̆̓̎̓̇̏̂͌̄́̄̋͒͒̎̇̔̂̊͑̐̃̅́͆̚̕̚̕͘͢͟͜͟͞͠͡͝͞͠͞ͅơ̴̢̨̧̤̼̰͇̳̙̥̬͓̞͎͇͖͖͖͇͔̯̫̳̰̯͇͖̘̣̳̪͇̠̤͔͇̄̌͆̊͒̓̃͛̑̎͛́̐̈́͆̊͒͐̉̽̈̑̀̔̄̅͂̔͗̽̐̎̚̕͟͜͟͢͞͠͡ ̴̢̢̡̲̖̬͇͎͕̭̩̱̯̺̦͚̟͖̗̞̹̞͖̳̦̭̗̘̟̦͚̠̥̈͑̇́̉̈́̓̐̉͆̓̋̊͛͌̂͂̎̈́̐̍͐́̍͘̕͡͠͝h̴̡̢̡̢̛͕̩̪̯̝̰̪̳̲̼͎̪̲͙͎͈̮̣̭͉̹͕͓̭͎̬͕̬͎͚͚̱͔͖̣̋̀̿̓͆́̑̊̅̂̇̀͗̉̾̋̋̓̀͑̇̌̐́̑̑̈̽͋̏͗͂͑̾̒̈́̌̓̕͘͘̕͜͟͜͜͞͡͝͞͠͞ą̸̧̢̢̛͙̳̦̼̳͎̤͕̣̩̥͓͎͔̞̟͎̫̼̠̦̹̝̭̖̮̯̞͍̠̳̬̞̜̥͈͙̥͇̣̖̠͐̒̓̋̎̐̊̄̎̽̿͊͌̀̇͂̋̄͐̿͌̒͊͊̇̑̉͛̑͋̐̽̑̿͛̂̀̄̋̕͠͡͞ͅp̷̨̨̨̢̢̨̨̧̢͎̰̹̩͙̤̼͕͚͓̞̩̻̜̥͓͔͓̼̜̙̟͕͉̻̞͈̹͖͕͔̩̱̥̻̼̫̤͖͕̬̞͔̲͆̑̒͋̀͛̏͋̾͐̇̍͛̊̈́̍̏̾̉̓͐̀̾͂̌̄̈́̂͐̃̀͐̃͆̅͋͋̅͒̔̿̂̍̅̂͆̓̀͑̅̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͞͞͝͠͞͠p̶̡̨̢̧̡̡̢̢̡̛͖̮̙̪̱̰̫̜̼̹̫͓̰̫̥͕̦̱̤͈͕̳̰̫̩̱̩͖͎̠̩̝͈̲͕̮͙̲̬̯̠̘̝̰͎̗͈͍͚̜̺̳͎̞̖̤̤̈̈͛̓̎͑̇̿̂̎̾͆́̌͋͑͆̅̓̈́̿̆̓̐͋̓̌͛́̅̓̄̽͂̌̒͊̽͒̀̄̐̌̌̅͑̃͐͋̿̄̐͋̿̉̓̔̏͊̕̕̕͢͜͟͠͝͡͠͝ę̸̨̧̨̡̰͉͍̣̰̼̖͔̲͇͖͉̮͙̖̞̥̝̤̤̤̹̙͙̦̲̦̤̤̹̦͎̺̙͓͍̫̓͗̿̀̊̃̒̊̎́͊̎̀́̅͂͌̽̌́̌̃̽̔͋̅̐͌̑̑̃͛́̾͑̓͌͌͘̚̚͜͡͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅñ̵̢̢̨̜̜̻͇̰̜̘͇̖͇̱̠͕͕̭̝͚̟͖͉̪̗̹̭͚̮̞̰̟̏̒̈͆̀̉́̀͂͆̈́̅̂̆̔̔̄̃̄̂̆̓̄͐̃̈́͊́́̒̅͛̀͘͜͢͝ͅ ņ̷̨̫̥̘̮͕̰͙̗̫͔̰̙̱̟͍̺̜̙͎̦̱͉̙̣͙̪̬̟̊̈͐͌͊̊̿͛̈́̔̌̂̉̽̓̃̎̐̈̑̈́̓́̍͂̌͐̒̾̋̃̔́̐̅͟͟͝͞͠ͅơ̴̖̤̮͍̲̰̗̱̮̹͍̘̥͍͂̊̑̓͆̒͂̍̄̄́̌͘̚͟͟͢͞͝͝͠ͅn̸̡̨͇̰̖͉̭̯͎̝̜̖̙̠̬̭̗̭̣̗̪͓̲͍̻̰̥̪̐̃̔̓̏̀̏̇̎̀̋̈́̇͒̈́͑͂̇́̀́̄͐͛̚͘̕̚̕͘͢͠͝͞ͅơ̴̛̲͖͚̜̝̯͈̣̩͙͙̮͎͎̫̯̱̺͎̙̪̖̩̪͇̬̱̺̞͓̤͍̯̼̥͇̗̹̱͓̰̯̙͍̞͉̱͇̳̦͙̣̖̮͉͚̅͊͒̈͒̄̀̍̔̇̑̽̾̒̔̃̽̉̿̓͗̉͑̄̀͒͆̑̈́͂̋͊͑́̅̑͛̔̓̌̀͐͐̋̄̆͐͗̽͌͌̊͋͛̚̕͟͜͜͢͟͝͡ṇ̵̩̬̳̰̙̗̝̰̯͍͍̫̤̗̮͇̺̫͕̹͖̳̦̣͚̰̜̘͎͍͓̘͙͓̲̫̤͔̯̑̌̍̒͑́̃̐̆̓͋̽̆̂̅̓̑̓͛͆̾̇̉̓͐̿̍̏̿͗̊̔̏̎͆̈̿̈́̂̓́̕͢͞͝͡͡͞ͅǫ̶̢͎̹̟̲̰̜̰͙̹̠͙͇̻͖̊̀̀̈́̅̋̉̉͂̈́͌͋̿̿͘̚͜͝͝n̷̨̡̡̢̡̧̛̰͓̖͖̟͇̮̗̖̖͍̳̯͙̭̱̠̞͍̝̙̟̮̗͔͇̝͙͙̲͓̳͍̝̩̙̳̓̓͒̅̾̉̑̀͒́͂̍͗͊̆̇́͛̋͋͛̎̃̌̏͂̇̀̀͌̔̀̓͋̄̿͘̚͘̚̕͘͟͜͜͜͝o̸͉̗̻̼̯͙̜̩̗͚̣̹͖͎̩͎̬̟͉̬͕͐́́͗̉̌̿͗͛̏̍̎͂̊̎͊̚̕͜͝͞͝ͅn̵̢̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̳̩͚̥͓̣̰͔̹͖͓̼̹̱͇̰̲̲̻͖͎̝̺͓͇̮̦͌̊͐̉̾̆̈́̊̈̊͆̆͋̈͂̔̊̋̀̒̒̅̎̈̉̏̈́̅̑̚̕͘͟͠͠͠͡ͅͅơ̴̡̧̛̠̯͖̱̹̬͖̬̘̬̩̗̻̬̖̲̫̣̟̜͓̹̤̩̝͈̈̌̽͊͛́͐̍͒̈́̒̊̓̍̓̍̑̏͆̃͋͒̉̓̓̿̑̚̕͘͢͢͟͜͝͠͠͞ņ̸̛̛̟̼̝̰͔̥̼̥͙͇̜̞̺͔̰̟̱̱̥̜͎̪͔̖̩̩̣̟͇̫͋̑̑̊̏͑̈̒̌̿̎̀̀͆͐̈́̆̅̊̂̒̍̂͗͗̈́̋͋̕͘̕̚͜͜͟͜͡͝͠͠͡ǫ̵̡̛̳̮̥̤͖͉͇̩̦͓̤̠͔̱̦̦̳̹̙̳̱͉͉̟̻̜̣̜̌̽͊̓̾͒̀̅̋͗̃̏̍̽̆̋͆̓̀͋̑̅̋̌̋̽̾͘͘͢͜͜͟͠͝ͅͅņ̶̧̧̳̥͉͕̞̮̖̞̩̫̹̫͚̹̞͈̣̯̱͙͎̞̰͖̳͓͖͈͕͓̲͕̤̤͓̼͈͔̣͇̠̠̲̤̾́̈͊̔͑̏̅͗͗͗̈́̆̓̉͂́̿̇̋̅̓͛̽̒͐̾͑͛́́̎̂͊͗̇̔͛͘̚͞͠ͅͅơ̴̡̧̨̛̺̳̦̱̟̻̭̗̺͈͉͇̜͖̱̞̜͎̺͕̥͚͈͚̜͈̱̼̝̹͈͈̤̈͋́̉̉͗͗̉͂͗͆̉̈́̉̓̋̆̄͊͂̉̾̿̿̓͐͆͛̎̆̉̏̒̕̕͝͝͝͝͞ͅņ̶̛̝̺͚̥̤̲͍͉̼͍͒̀̏̈́̂̎̀̈́͛͋́̍̑͡ͅợ̵̢̡̨̡̧̢̦̯̞̹͚͈̳͎̼͖̙͚̹̱͓̮̭͓̣̭̠̭̞̦͓͓̥̹͇̤̘̩̫͖͚̜̰̝̳̳̺̖̳̳̥̥̟̗͈͌̑̽͐͌̃̓͊͊̓̑̈́̈̀̾͆̔̋͗̊̍̿̋̀̆͒̓͒̇̌̃͋̀̃͑̊̒͋̀̅̈̇͆͛͑͂̀̃͛͑̔̕͘̚͘͘̕͟͢͜͢͢͢͝͠͝͞͠ͅͅn̴̨̨̢̡̡̧̛͉̙̬̙͎̖͍͇͚͖̦̭̝͈͇̥̰̭͎͓̲̩͓͓̤͍̖͎̙̟̱̦͇̺̮͇̘͒̈̓̓̄͆̓͋͌̐̇̎̈̇̈́̎͛̿̍̂̓͗̽́̉̌͂̽̀̀̓̆́̿͒̂̋̀̑͂̑͘̕͜͝͠ͅͅỏ̴̢̧̢̡̢̡̧͚̘̝̘̩̯̜͈̘̤̼͉̝̖̯̫̟̖͖̺̙̮̼̝̯̱̳̺̪͇̯̻̻̳̦̗͔̯͚̔̀͌̍̊̍̑͑͛̈̀̒̍̈́̿̒̽̓̈̋̈̆̊̌͗͋̔̓͒̋͋̓̋̓͊͑̿̏̀́̍̿͋̕͘̕̕͘͟͜͟͟͞͡͝͝͝n̷̢̡̨͓̘̬̹̙͇͉͙̫͉̠͚̖̳̦̜̭̺̠̫̠͓͙̫̮̳̠͙͇̙̮͉̯͖̤̙̠̥̙̝͖͈̻͉̬̤͇͕̙̫̍́̇̍̄͐̉̈́́̀̓̑͑̽͌͌͊̈̂̍͐́̌̃̌̽̈̈́̑̉̎̿͑́̀̑̅̂͛̇́͑̂̀̚̕͘̚͜͝͝͠ō̸̧̢̨̢̢̨̮̪̥̣̠̠̩̠͙͕͚̖̠̺͇̩͎̫͕̮̜̟̣̍̒͆͋̓̿̀̋̿͐̓̋̃̈̀͊͊̉̏̎͂́̆̑̌̾̈́͊̍̂͂͋̑̚͜͢͞͡͠͝͠͞ͅͅǹ̸̢̢̛̟̳̖̭͉̰͍̦͙͚̮̳̣̱̥̝͎̺̤͖͚̖̤̲̆͐͋̔̍́̊̉̐́̀͑̉̌́̀͐͂̐͐̏͋͐̿̄̈͒̂͘̕̕̕͘͟͢͞͠͠ͅo̵̧̧̨̧̡̺̝͔͓̠͉̩͚̰̺͚̫̗̦̗̠̯͕̲̺̞̗̱̝̼̫̼̝͍̱̼͆͂́̽͋̔̑̅̋̑̆̈̓̒̍̎̿́͂̐͑̂͆͛̎̈́̾͂̀́͛̿̑̍̕͘͘̚͟͜͢͡͞͞͝͠͞͡ņ̵̦̜̳̖̘͖̞̗̌̊̆͊̿̎̐̇̓͌͊̓ǫ̴̡̢̧̧̮̳̝͔͇̼̱̝͙̦̘̼̻̝̖̝͕̗̭͕͓̲̥̲̦͕͙͖̜̞̹̹͖̰͉̘̍̔͂̓̈̅̂̇̾̄̀͒̌͑̿́̂̇̓̄̾̔̈̃̑̃̀̈̉̑͒͌̍̿͑͊͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͡͝ͅņ̷̧̢̡̡̨̢̡̢̢̧̛̜̭̣͙̼̲̠͙̼̖͉̳͙͎͚̻̝͕̬̭̱̺̺͖̬̬͇̮͎̱͎͔͔̱͖͈͌̈́͊̏͋̈́͊̓̍͂͗̌͋͌̾̃̊̄̌̑̿̈͛̆̄̉̾̃̋̀͂̀͌͛̐̂̆̿́͌̏͛̒̏͐͒̊͘̚͜͢͜͢͠͠͡ͅơ̵̧̧̢̨̡̧̨̢̡̗̣̹͖̟̼̙̼̣̮̳̯͙͈͔̪͉̻͖͈͈͉̣̘̯̮͈̪̫̳̊͑̑͑̊͗̐̉͛͛͂̓̂̒͊̏̀̄̓̅̾̀̾͆̈̏̿͗̍̌̓̈̆͊̾͛͂̄̑͒̒͘̕͘̕͘͢͢͟͜͢͟͢͢͠͡͞͡͝͠͡ͅͅͅ ̷̧̛̫̟̜̝̮̲̥͖̮͈̪͙̤̟͈͓̦̖̦͉̥̮̼̎̅̂̃͊̾͗̍̆̉͊̍̽̔͆͛̃͘̕͜͜͡ẃ̵̨̘̹̲̗̞̘͇̗̰͙̪̻̪̦̼̰̭̫͖̰͈͎́̏̒́̂͋̀̐̇̿̎̇̃͋̈̐͗̏͘̕͘͟͝͡͠͠͞ͅh̵̨̛͎̹̩͖̥̱̲̘̱̺̲̜͔̠̤̰͓̙͍̹͚̹͈̻̤̪͆̒̊̓͌̈́̏͛̓́̑̀͛̄̿̐̈́͌̑̾͊̀̓̑̈̌̑́̓́̕͜͝å̶̢̢̧͈̗̱͙͎̻̠̫̯̹̘̹̘̳̻̝̩͓̲̺͖̙̗̺͓̜̤̝̋̊̊̌̽̀̒̀̌̆̀̆̉͛̒̉͐͛͂̿̐͊̚͜͡͠ţ̶̧̡̢̨̧̧̢̱̳̳̺̱͕͉͇͙̠͖͕̙͈̯̳̮̝͕̬̘͇̳͖̹̤̥̜̼̗̫̜̰̉̀́̅̇́̑̇͒̅̆̏̓̐͛̈͆̾̇̅̃̉͊̽̇̔̿͑͆̔̎̃͊͐̂̾̀̈͑̌̕͘͟͜͜͝͝ ̷̢̨̧̢̡̧̛͇̜͕̮̦̮̗̞͔̗̻̫͍͕̺͍̦̦̣͎̹̥̤̬̦̩̪̝̬̣̟̱͓͈̟͈̖̯͇̩̣̠̰͕͎͓̳̳͕̦̝͎̱̥͓͈͓͉̘̳̣̖̣͚̼̗͕̈̀̑̍̽̓̊͑̽̾̽̔̅̊͂͆̒̒̏͋͐͆́̽͐̈́̄͗̒́͐́͊͌̑́̆̑̽͋̀̉́̐̽̑̐̉̾̋͋̈́͛̂̾̽̾̏̾͌̇̎̅̾͊̿̎̒̕͘̕͜͢͞͝͞͝͡ͅͅt̷̨̡̡̧̨̧̢̛̛̫̲̯̠̙̗͙̮̬͇͎͉͚̱̟̗̫̣̪̪̯͉̮͉͔̟̖̞̲̗͓̪̯͍̻̝̰̘̖͓̲̟̭̳̫̍̆̿̈́͊͑͐̿͗̾̄͐̐̔̒̄̽̅̽̀̑̈͂̓̾̓̈͛̽̃̒͌̊̓̀̕̚̕̕͜͢͢͝͝͡͞͠͝͡͡ĥ̶̢̨͔͈̥͇̺̳̙̻̩̟̹̠̲̹͇̖̞̳͓̞̹̭͚̣̦̣̦̯͕̺͍͔̟̻͇̙͚̆̀́̓͂͗̈́̈́̀͊̿̉̒̇̑͛͊̀̇́̇̌͊̄͐́̿̕̚̕͜͟͝͞͠͡ͅͅe̴̡̧̛̛̜̫̼̟̯̤̪̲̙̫̫̯͈̥̥̫͙̹̙̤̞̰̭̹͔͔͉̟̟͛̀̌̿̈́̃̏̍́̉̽̋͐͐͛̌͑͂̾̐̏̽̔̀̉̀̈͑̑̃̌̾̄̔̐̽̕̚̚͢͜͟͜͜͡͞͝ ̵̨̧̨̨̮͍͉̥̦̫̺̯͍͍̬̻̜̲͓̩̣̝̠̫̯̭͕̪̫͍̲̖͚̩̹͚͖̠͍̩͉̲̺̎̀̑͆́̐͋̇͗͛̂̾̉̄̀̔̓͊̒̉̆͌́̾͐͑̔̇͆̿̊̾̑̑̄͐͋̕͘̕̕͢͢͠͡͞ͅḩ̴̡̛̞͚͍͙̣̥̦̱̣̠̺̞̩̫͇̞͈̲̜̦̬̰̙̣͈̳̳͓̬͇̗̺̫̳̪̼͍̗̽̉͋̓̀͌̐̌̓̊͐̈́̒̄̍͑̋̿̅͗̉̈̋̂͒̂̊̈́͂̄̀̚̚͘̚͞͝͝͞ͅe̵̢͙̭͕͖̣͙̳̮͕͚̰̗̮̺̦̱͍̹̞̫͖͚̥̫̻͙̞̅̍͛̔̋͆́̌̐̄̎̆̍̒́͆́̓̊̄́̐̈́̉̆̚͟͢͜ͅļ̷͈̩̳̙͙͇̭̙̻̱̞̻̲̭̺̬͎͙̬̖́̑̒͛̐̀̔́͊̂́̀̂̔̍̓́͆̃͒̀̀͘͘̕͢͢͢͡ͅl̵̡̟͔̜̥̬̥̫͍̱͕̥͎̪͓̺͙͕͖͕̟̣̽͊̑͐̌͊̎̉̓͂͌̀̍̎̿̂̅͗̕͢͝ ̷̨̨̛̳̜͓̱̰͎̦͕͎̬͎̟̭̦͖̰̱̣͔̯̹͚͎̞̫̝͈̹̟͙̐́̄̈́́͒̔̀̌̍̄̎͌̽̾̅͋̿͑̋̽̌͛̔̆̉̇̇͑̈́͋̆͊̽̕͞͝͝͡ͅͅͅḯ̵̡̢̢̢̨̢̛̛͕͈̰͇̣̼͇̝̮̤͎̪̜̩̹͙͍̭̝͍̞͈̞̰̺̰̭̲̤̰͙͙͙̫̮͉̰̝̩̳̺͎̺̪̙͔̤̦̜̦͎̼̤̼̾̏́̀̎́͊͋̏̀̇̿͊̾̈́̈́̈́͊̔͊̎̾͊̿̌̉̃̆̎̀̀̌̐͛̔̐̏̌͗̑̃̀͐͊̈́͒͗̆̎̂̕͘͜͟͞͝͠͝͝͡͞ͅͅs̶̡̧̺͎̖̙̖̤͔͎̪̤͎̥̤̮̯̘̯̫̙͔͍͕̘̯̦̱̼͖̣̣̯̻̝͕̈́̎͊̿̋̎̾̑̈́͐́̿̇̆͑̑̊͛͒̋̃̈͂̎̐̒͛̆̉̐̈͐͛̀̿̚͘͟͢͟͞͡ͅ ̸̡̧̨̢̺̮̖̙̥͈̯̤̣̤͓̜͎̪̘̰̅̑̎͒͐̓͒̈͋̌͐̑͊͐̃̽͂̒̎̚̚̕͜͡͝͡g̵̡̡̢̧̧̧̨̢̨̧̛̞̜͍̜͓̙͕̤̻͎̺̮̩̠͉͍̫͍̪̯̱͙͖̤͉̳̩͕̯̭͖̥͇̻̙̩̹̦̲͙͖͔̜̱̻̬̺̱̮̭̽̂́́̉̓͆̇̅̉͋͊͒̈́́͂͂̃̍̀̐̆̑͗̈́̇̒͛̋́̀͌̑̀̔̈̿̌́͛̏̀͊̂̑̐͒̍͒̃́̿́͘̕̕̚͜͞͝͡͝ǫ̴̡̨̧͕͖͖͚̼͕̳̼̻̮͉̲̪̝̼̟̫͙̙͎͓̯͕̼̹̰͎͇̲̠̟̪̃̏̇̔̏̏́̉́́͑͋̌͛̆̒̃̀͂̊̽͛̌̐͂̊͋̾̏̚͢͜͟͢͞͝͞į̸̨̛̱͈̩̖̞̮͍̪̬̟̯̬͙͍̥̙̱̱̥̯̺̙̜̺̠͓͍͇̼̦͕͔͓̦͈͎͖̘͔̬̈̇̊̇̓͂͌̾̌̈́̏̃͐̋́͐̈́̇̃͗̉̑̒͑̐̈́̇͂̓̈́͊͛̀͂̐͗̾͛̈͛̿́͆̔͌͜͟͟͡͝͝͠͞ͅn̷̨̟̝̯͕͇̰̹͙͌͑̋͗͋̔̔̑̑͟͜͡͠ġ̸̡̢̤̻͍͙̰͈͓̼͖͖̦̱̰͎͍͉̹̮̙̯̮̫̣̠̐̔̍̈́̒͂̊͌̀͆̀̋̃͂͑̄̓̎̚͟͠͝͝͞͡ ̴̨̧̢̛̛̯̟̹͈̱͓͓͕̫̗͔̳̮͉̖̭̼̹̖̻͚͉̈́̈͊̍͌̊̋́͑̑̔̍̒̇̄̍͛̍̈͛̍̈̈́́̍͑͘͘͢͟͝͠ͅͅơ̸̢̖̳͙͙̪͔͔̞̙̘͍̻̙̤̭̥͔͇͉̬̰̩͎̥̰̟̗͇̭͓̙͚̥̞̘͍̤̯̥̹͈̣̯̩̒͑̅͊̑͒̂̇̂̐̇͌̐̈̆̇̓̿̈́̊̑̒͐̇̄̅́̉͆̋̇͑̍̆̆̇̋͂̔̂̚̕̚̕͟͟͝͝͞͝͠͠ͅn̵̡̤̠͖̟̹̳͈̗͓̭̠͉̼̣̫͍͌͋̈́̃̓́͌̎̔̓̌̓̀̀̌͋̈͘͟͞ ̸̢̢̡̡̛̰̗̠͙͖͚̙͈̖̮̠̘̯͔͙̣͈͍͇͎͎̮̼͈̭̟͚͈͍̻̹͕̜̮̲̫̌̐̐̊̀́̀̂̋̔̿̐̒͛̿͐̓̂̀̆̀͆̈́́̉̓͛͑̏̐̾̄͊̈́͊̓̀̈́̄͋̍͘̚͘̕̕̕͟͟͟͟͟͜͟͞͠͝͡ͅț̴̢̧̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̗̗̜̩̜̹̳̘̠̣̫͉̮̫̣̹̼̗͚̼͕͇̼̞̠̭͙̱͓̗̙̭̜͇̣͈̲̿̂̑̀̂̀̍̌̽͌̑̑͂̆̆͐͌́͑̉̎̐͊̈̒̔͐̽̔̍͗̇́̍̏͑͗̚̚̚̚̚͢͜͟͝͝͠ͅh̷̡̧̨̥̫͈̗̟̭͍̹̺̹̬̩̱̺̝̣͖̙̭̮̣̮̪̙̙̙͉̰̩͎͓͇̪̲̠̖͍̬́̏̋͛̽̎͊͐̃̌̄̆̅͗͗͑͌͑̽̆̆̃̅͐̔̍͂͛͂̂̊̉̀͂̈́̋̅̚̕̕̚̕̕̕͢͢͠͝ͅi̸̡̨̢̨̡̨̛̛͙̜̯̭̰̭͍̱̼̠̪̜̲͎̰̪̼̞̠̞͈̪̥̣̜̯͈̟͚͙̩͎̣̤͖͙̖̹͈͍̫̜̙͊̓̿͂͂́̓͊̓̀̏̽͛͆̈́̎͆́͂͆̌̐̐̃̑̒͗̀̄̅͊̅̈́́̐̆͊̓͂͆̅̒̀͂̿͘͘͘̕͘͟͜͝͠ͅͅs̶̡̛̛̘͙̰̰̻̭̠̥͓̺̥̙͖̲̻͈͈̬̬̹͕̮̜̙͙̮̰̳̮͚̽̄̀̆̅̈́̉͑̃̿̇́̈́̄͛̈́͐̄̎͐͋͆͒̄͑͛͐̽̍̑̚͘̚͘͢͠͝͠ ̷̢̧̡̡̨̢̛͇̩͚̦̻̣̩̪͙̘̮̖̤͙͖̲̘̪̘̬̭̤͖͚̯͕͕̺̹̪̻̝̝̗̹̜͓̩̱̩̦̦̮̜͙̱͚̲̱̂͗́͊̎̽̎̀̎͗̑̎͑̏͂̏̄̀̐̉͗̔̇͌̒̐̑͆͐̏̽̓͛̄̀͛̋̆̈́̐͑̃̆̊͛̌̉͑̚̚̕͞͞͠͡͞͝ͅͅw̵̡̨̢̧̧̝̦̟̤̫̟͖̫͈̠͚͇̣͇͍̬̦͓͖̠̝̬̜̗͙͈̖͚͖̙͚͙̮̣̜̺̼̃͊̌͊͌́̀̿̈́̀̌̄̉̅̈́̐͋̽̈̔̽̐́̎͌͂̐̿̿̿̈̉̋̆́̉̌́͗̾̅̀͒̆͊̈͂̔̾̉̀̆͘͢͢͜͞͞͞ͅͅa̸̧̨̢̨̡̨̭͎̦̺̟̝̤̯̲̖̣̤̥͖͖͎͉̪̫̣̥̗̥͈̪̪̩̦͍̼̝̞̯̹̝̰͊̀̿͋̉̃̎̾͗̏̉̑̄̈͐̾̈́̈̾̇͑͆̒͑͗̃̀̎̏̿̾̂̈̒̾̒̇̉̚̚̕͜͢͜͜͝͡͡ͅs̷̨̨̡̛̮̼̖͖̫̭̫̱̦̝͉̥͈͚̻̩̔̾̎̏̐̈̃̔̇̃͒̈̿̽̊̄̆̉́̊̈̾͘͢͢͢͞ͅͅͅņ̸̡̡̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̪͙̥̖̳͇͍̞̲̪̪͎͚̯̺̹͎̦̰̗̖̲̬̫̯͉̟̞͚̰͔͔̫̺̣͖̠͙̘̮͎̀̏̿̍̑͑͂̑̆̌̽̾̈̌́̂͗͒̊͋̔͋͐̽̊̓̍͑͌̀̌̊̇͋́͑̍̑́̒̎̽̽̽̓͘̚͘͘͢͜͜͠͡ͅͅ’̸̨̢̧̥͚̘̠̦͔̯̲͍̘̱͔͇̜̬͓̔͗̎̀̒̃̀̽̾̉̀̃̓̊̈́͆͊̑͋̔̈́̚ͅt̴̨̧̢̛̙̝̥͉͖̘͚̝̻͙̝̺̜͕͙̞̭̦̬̰̩̬̀̀͒̏̓͐̀̌͒͊̋̅̅̊̍̈͒̔̀̐̂̐́͑̕͜͟͜͠ ̵̧̧̛̲̜̤͍͙̮͓͍̣̫̹͕̼̞͓̙̩̤̫̠̟̜̹̤̞̖͓̦̫͍̪̺̱͎͎̙̒͒̔̅̍́́́͛́̃̑̿̽̾̌̃̎̍̐͋͋̎̀͆̋̔͗͛͋̈́́̎̿̉̌̒͐́́̕̚͜͟͢͢͠͝͠͡ͅs̵̡̧̧͕̳̥͓͎̪̞̩͈̻̣͓̞̘͙̤̩̹̙̮̦̳͈̖̲̮̻̐̀̆̑̾̽̆̆̅̂̔͒̾̎̽̈́͋̓̄͂̕̕̚͢͝͡ͅu̷̡̨̨̫̹̹͕͎̫͓͉͈̳̜͔̣͇͖̦͙̼̦̫̜͖̝͖̰̩̹͖̹̖̒̌̾̆̋̿̾̋͂͒̎̔̍̈́̉̽̒̋̒̑͋̈̋́̅̑͋͌̚͘̚͟͢͡͝͡ͅͅp̴̡̡̨̧̛̖̰̮̝͕̼̟̲͔̯̬͕͙̬̻̖̜̰̱̾̋̇͆͂̂̋̿̃̉̾̌̎͐́̇̆̅̀́͛͐̆͗̂͘̕̕͢͠ͅp̵̛̼̗̖̞̩͍̟̗̙̱̫̩͙̱̪̜̭̩̦̖̀͑̆͗̿̓͗̋̃̋͋͛̍́̇͋̂̍̃́̕̚͜͟͡͡ͅͅơ̷̧̡̡̡̨͍̯̙̤̲̺͕͍̞̙̩̮̳̬̝̱̗̘̗̘͈̼̩̗̯̦̪̜͇̩̤̬̥͇̗̦͖͔͐̍̆͒̓͛̊͌̾͋̎̑̂̃̈̈́̉̔́̌̒͒̆̔̅͂̄̋̀̎͑̍̅̋̊͑̒̍̄̈͛͂̕͜͞͝͞ş̵̧̧̨̨̨̘͉̰̜̗͈͓̼̠̪̭̙̠̤͓͍̝̗͈͍̝̙̪̣̩̠̩͎̯̬͚͍͑̔͆͐̔̋̏͒͊̂͌̊̈́̐̃́͆̔̓̊̈͊̊͌͒̊̊̽̓̔́͜͟͟͞͝͝͠͡͠͡é̷̡̢̜̟͈̺͔̖͉̝̩͎̟̦̖̼̟͍̦̲͓̲͈̜͇̖̦̱͖̹͓͓̝̳͑̒͐̔̏̍̓̒̃͛̒͌͐̏̅͌̉̒̌͐̊̒̃̐͛̏́̎̄̃̌͑̉̌̕̕͜͜͡͝ͅḑ̷̢̡̡̛̰̰͍̜͚̙̺̻̗̗̗̦̼͙̣̲͈̯̥̻͎͉͈̦͍͔͎̬̹̮̩͎̖̻̀̅͌̓͋͆̈́̆͂̽̒̍̐̓͗̈́́͋̒͗͛͆̉͋̉͒̽͊͊̅̾̃́͊͗́͋͂̏̚͝͞͠ͅ ̶̨̨̳̠̜̗̣̹͚͙̰͈͚̲͈̥̿̉̎̃̈̉̂̒̓́̍͗̐͒̉͘̚͟͠ţ̴̧͚͎̜̘͔̫̮̼̱͕̭̭̺̼͇̫̟͔̭̜̱̯͈̼̙̻͍̦͚͖̝̮̫͓̯̤̿̐̀̈͂̂̑̆̓̎̓̇̏̂͌̄́̄̋͒͒̎̇̔̂̊͑̐̃̅́͆̚̕̚̕͘͢͟͜͟͞͠͡͝͞͠͞ͅơ̴̢̨̧̤̼̰͇̳̙̥̬͓̞͎͇͖͖͖͇͔̯̫̳̰̯͇͖̘̣̳̪͇̠̤͔͇̄̌͆̊͒̓̃͛̑̎͛́̐̈́͆̊͒͐̉̽̈̑̀̔̄̅͂̔͗̽̐̎̚̕͟͜͟͢͞͠͡ ̴̢̢̡̲̖̬͇͎͕̭̩̱̯̺̦͚̟͖̗̞̹̞͖̳̦̭̗̘̟̦͚̠̥̈͑̇́̉̈́̓̐̉͆̓̋̊͛͌̂͂̎̈́̐̍͐́̍͘̕͡͠͝h̴̡̢̡̢̛͕̩̪̯̝̰̪̳̲̼͎̪̲͙͎͈̮̣̭͉̹͕͓̭͎̬͕̬͎͚͚̱͔͖̣̋̀̿̓͆́̑̊̅̂̇̀͗̉̾̋̋̓̀͑̇̌̐́̑̑̈̽͋̏͗͂͑̾̒̈́̌̓̕͘͘̕͜͟͜͜͞͡͝͞͠͞ą̸̧̢̢̛͙̳̦̼̳͎̤͕̣̩̥͓͎͔̞̟͎̫̼̠̦̹̝̭̖̮̯̞͍̠̳̬̞̜̥͈͙̥͇̣̖̠͐̒̓̋̎̐̊̄̎̽̿͊͌̀̇͂̋̄͐̿͌̒͊͊̇̑̉͛̑͋̐̽̑̿͛̂̀̄̋̕͠͡͞ͅp̷̨̨̨̢̢̨̨̧̢͎̰̹̩͙̤̼͕͚͓̞̩̻̜̥͓͔͓̼̜̙̟͕͉̻̞͈̹͖͕͔̩̱̥̻̼̫̤͖͕̬̞͔̲͆̑̒͋̀͛̏͋̾͐̇̍͛̊̈́̍̏̾̉̓͐̀̾͂̌̄̈́̂͐̃̀͐̃͆̅͋͋̅͒̔̿̂̍̅̂͆̓̀͑̅̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͞͞͝͠͞͠p̶̡̨̢̧̡̡̢̢̡̛͖̮̙̪̱̰̫̜̼̹̫͓̰̫̥͕̦̱̤͈͕̳̰̫̩̱̩͖͎̠̩̝͈̲͕̮͙̲̬̯̠̘̝̰͎̗͈͍͚̜̺̳͎̞̖̤̤̈̈͛̓̎͑̇̿̂̎̾͆́̌͋͑͆̅̓̈́̿̆̓̐͋̓̌͛́̅̓̄̽͂̌̒͊̽͒̀̄̐̌̌̅͑̃͐͋̿̄̐͋̿̉̓̔̏͊̕̕̕͢͜͟͠͝͡͠͝ę̸̨̧̨̡̰͉͍̣̰̼̖͔̲͇͖͉̮͙̖̞̥̝̤̤̤̹̙͙̦̲̦̤̤̹̦͎̺̙͓͍̫̓͗̿̀̊̃̒̊̎́͊̎̀́̅͂͌̽̌́̌̃̽̔͋̅̐͌̑̑̃͛́̾͑̓͌͌͘̚̚͜͡͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅñ̵̢̢̨̜̜̻͇̰̜̘͇̖͇̱̠͕͕̭̝͚̟͖͉̪̗̹̭͚̮̞̰̟̏̒̈͆̀̉́̀͂͆̈́̅̂̆̔̔̄̃̄̂̆̓̄͐̃̈́͊́́̒̅͛̀͘͜͢͝ͅ ņ̷̨̫̥̘̮͕̰͙̗̫͔̰̙̱̟͍̺̜̙͎̦̱͉̙̣͙̪̬̟̊̈͐͌͊̊̿͛̈́̔̌̂̉̽̓̃̎̐̈̑̈́̓́̍͂̌͐̒̾̋̃̔́̐̅͟͟͝͞͠ͅơ̴̖̤̮͍̲̰̗̱̮̹͍̘̥͍͂̊̑̓͆̒͂̍̄̄́̌͘̚͟͟͢͞͝͝͠ͅn̸̡̨͇̰̖͉̭̯͎̝̜̖̙̠̬̭̗̭̣̗̪͓̲͍̻̰̥̪̐̃̔̓̏̀̏̇̎̀̋̈́̇͒̈́͑͂̇́̀́̄͐͛̚͘̕̚̕͘͢͠͝͞ͅơ̴̛̲͖͚̜̝̯͈̣̩͙͙̮͎͎̫̯̱̺͎̙̪̖̩̪͇̬̱̺̞͓̤͍̯̼̥͇̗̹̱͓̰̯̙͍̞͉̱͇̳̦͙̣̖̮͉͚̅͊͒̈͒̄̀̍̔̇̑̽̾̒̔̃̽̉̿̓͗̉͑̄̀͒͆̑̈́͂̋͊͑́̅̑͛̔̓̌̀͐͐̋̄̆͐͗̽͌͌̊͋͛̚̕͟͜͜͢͟͝͡ṇ̵̩̬̳̰̙̗̝̰̯͍͍̫̤̗̮͇̺̫͕̹͖̳̦̣͚̰̜̘͎͍͓̘͙͓̲̫̤͔̯̑̌̍̒͑́̃̐̆̓͋̽̆̂̅̓̑̓͛͆̾̇̉̓͐̿̍̏̿͗̊̔̏̎͆̈̿̈́̂̓́̕͢͞͝͡͡͞ͅǫ̶̢͎̹̟̲̰̜̰͙̹̠͙͇̻͖̊̀̀̈́̅̋̉̉͂̈́͌͋̿̿͘̚͜͝͝n̷̨̡̡̢̡̧̛̰͓̖͖̟͇̮̗̖̖͍̳̯͙̭̱̠̞͍̝̙̟̮̗͔͇̝͙͙̲͓̳͍̝̩̙̳̓̓͒̅̾̉̑̀͒́͂̍͗͊̆̇́͛̋͋͛̎̃̌̏͂̇̀̀͌̔̀̓͋̄̿͘̚͘̚̕͘͟͜͜͜͝o̸͉̗̻̼̯͙̜̩̗͚̣̹͖͎̩͎̬̟͉̬͕͐́́͗̉̌̿͗͛̏̍̎͂̊̎͊̚̕͜͝͞͝ͅn̵̢̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̳̩͚̥͓̣̰͔̹͖͓̼̹̱͇̰̲̲̻͖͎̝̺͓͇̮̦͌̊͐̉̾̆̈́̊̈̊͆̆͋̈͂̔̊̋̀̒̒̅̎̈̉̏̈́̅̑̚̕͘͟͠͠͠͡ͅͅơ̴̡̧̛̠̯͖̱̹̬͖̬̘̬̩̗̻̬̖̲̫̣̟̜͓̹̤̩̝͈̈̌̽͊͛́͐̍͒̈́̒̊̓̍̓̍̑̏͆̃͋͒̉̓̓̿̑̚̕͘͢͢͟͜͝͠͠͞ņ̸̛̛̟̼̝̰͔̥̼̥͙͇̜̞̺͔̰̟̱̱̥̜͎̪͔̖̩̩̣̟͇̫͋̑̑̊̏͑̈̒̌̿̎̀̀͆͐̈́̆̅̊̂̒̍̂͗͗̈́̋͋̕͘̕̚͜͜͟͜͡͝͠͠͡ǫ̵̡̛̳̮̥̤͖͉͇̩̦͓̤̠͔̱̦̦̳̹̙̳̱͉͉̟̻̜̣̜̌̽͊̓̾͒̀̅̋͗̃̏̍̽̆̋͆̓̀͋̑̅̋̌̋̽̾͘͘͢͜͜͟͠͝ͅͅņ̶̧̧̳̥͉͕̞̮̖̞̩̫̹̫͚̹̞͈̣̯̱͙͎̞̰͖̳͓͖͈͕͓̲͕̤̤͓̼͈͔̣͇̠̠̲̤̾́̈͊̔͑̏̅͗͗͗̈́̆̓̉͂́̿̇̋̅̓͛̽̒͐̾͑͛́́̎̂͊͗̇̔͛͘̚͞͠ͅͅơ̴̡̧̨̛̺̳̦̱̟̻̭̗̺͈͉͇̜͖̱̞̜͎̺͕̥͚͈͚̜͈̱̼̝̹͈͈̤̈͋́̉̉͗͗̉͂͗͆̉̈́̉̓̋̆̄͊͂̉̾̿̿̓͐͆͛̎̆̉̏̒̕̕͝͝͝͝͞ͅņ̶̛̝̺͚̥̤̲͍͉̼͍͒̀̏̈́̂̎̀̈́͛͋́̍̑͡ͅợ̵̢̡̨̡̧̢̦̯̞̹͚͈̳͎̼͖̙͚̹̱͓̮̭͓̣̭̠̭̞̦͓͓̥̹͇̤̘̩̫͖͚̜̰̝̳̳̺̖̳̳̥̥̟̗͈͌̑̽͐͌̃̓͊͊̓̑̈́̈̀̾͆̔̋͗̊̍̿̋̀̆͒̓͒̇̌̃͋̀̃͑̊̒͋̀̅̈̇͆͛͑͂̀̃͛͑̔̕͘̚͘͘̕͟͢͜͢͢͢͝͠͝͞͠ͅͅn̴̨̨̢̡̡̧̛͉̙̬̙͎̖͍͇͚͖̦̭̝͈͇̥̰̭͎͓̲̩͓͓̤͍̖͎̙̟̱̦͇̺̮͇̘͒̈̓̓̄͆̓͋͌̐̇̎̈̇̈́̎͛̿̍̂̓͗̽́̉̌͂̽̀̀̓̆́̿͒̂̋̀̑͂̑͘̕͜͝͠ͅͅỏ̴̢̧̢̡̢̡̧͚̘̝̘̩̯̜͈̘̤̼͉̝̖̯̫̟̖͖̺̙̮̼̝̯̱̳̺̪͇̯̻̻̳̦̗͔̯͚̔̀͌̍̊̍̑͑͛̈̀̒̍̈́̿̒̽̓̈̋̈̆̊̌͗͋̔̓͒̋͋̓̋̓͊͑̿̏̀́̍̿͋̕͘̕̕͘͟͜͟͟͞͡͝͝͝n̷̢̡̨͓̘̬̹̙͇͉͙̫͉̠͚̖̳̦̜̭̺̠̫̠͓͙̫̮̳̠͙͇̙̮͉̯͖̤̙̠̥̙̝͖͈̻͉̬̤͇͕̙̫̍́̇̍̄͐̉̈́́̀̓̑͑̽͌͌͊̈̂̍͐́̌̃̌̽̈̈́̑̉̎̿͑́̀̑̅̂͛̇́͑̂̀̚̕͘̚͜͝͝͠ō̸̧̢̨̢̢̨̮̪̥̣̠̠̩̠͙͕͚̖̠̺͇̩͎̫͕̮̜̟̣̍̒͆͋̓̿̀̋̿͐̓̋̃̈̀͊͊̉̏̎͂́̆̑̌̾̈́͊̍̂͂͋̑̚͜͢͞͡͠͝͠͞ͅͅǹ̸̢̢̛̟̳̖̭͉̰͍̦͙͚̮̳̣̱̥̝͎̺̤͖͚̖̤̲̆͐͋̔̍́̊̉̐́̀͑̉̌́̀͐͂̐͐̏͋͐̿̄̈͒̂͘̕̕̕͘͟͢͞͠͠ͅo̵̧̧̨̧̡̺̝͔͓̠͉̩͚̰̺͚̫̗̦̗̠̯͕̲̺̞̗̱̝̼̫̼̝͍̱̼͆͂́̽͋̔̑̅̋̑̆̈̓̒̍̎̿́͂̐͑̂͆͛̎̈́̾͂̀́͛̿̑̍̕͘͘̚͟͜͢͡͞͞͝͠͞͡ņ̵̦̜̳̖̘͖̞̗̌̊̆͊̿̎̐̇̓͌͊̓ǫ̴̡̢̧̧̮̳̝͔͇̼̱̝͙̦̘̼̻̝̖̝͕̗̭͕͓̲̥̲̦͕͙͖̜̞̹̹͖̰͉̘̍̔͂̓̈̅̂̇̾̄̀͒̌͑̿́̂̇̓̄̾̔̈̃̑̃̀̈̉̑͒͌̍̿͑͊͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͡͝ͅņ̷̧̢̡̡̨̢̡̢̢̧̛̜̭̣͙̼̲̠͙̼̖͉̳͙͎͚̻̝͕̬̭̱̺̺͖̬̬͇̮͎̱͎͔͔̱͖͈͌̈́͊̏͋̈́͊̓̍͂͗̌͋͌̾̃̊̄̌̑̿̈͛̆̄̉̾̃̋̀͂̀͌͛̐̂̆̿́͌̏͛̒̏͐͒̊͘̚͜͢͜͢͠͠͡ͅơ̵̧̧̢̨̡̧̨̢̡̗̣̹͖̟̼̙̼̣̮̳̯͙͈͔̪͉̻͖͈͈͉̣̘̯̮͈̪̫̳̊͑̑͑̊͗̐̉͛͛͂̓̂̒͊̏̀̄̓̅̾̀̾͆̈̏̿͗̍̌̓̈̆͊̾͛͂̄̑͒̒͘̕͘̕͘͢͢͟͜͢͟͢͢͠͡͞͡͝͠͡ͅͅͅ ̷̧̛̫̟̜̝̮̲̥͖̮͈̪͙̤̟͈͓̦̖̦͉̥̮̼̎̅̂̃͊̾͗̍̆̉͊̍̽̔͆͛̃͘̕͜͜͡ẃ̵̨̘̹̲̗̞̘͇̗̰͙̪̻̪̦̼̰̭̫͖̰͈͎́̏̒́̂͋̀̐̇̿̎̇̃͋̈̐͗̏͘̕͘͟͝͡͠͠͞ͅh̵̨̛͎̹̩͖̥̱̲̘̱̺̲̜͔̠̤̰͓̙͍̹͚̹͈̻̤̪͆̒̊̓͌̈́̏͛̓́̑̀͛̄̿̐̈́͌̑̾͊̀̓̑̈̌̑́̓́̕͜͝å̶̢̢̧͈̗̱͙͎̻̠̫̯̹̘̹̘̳̻̝̩͓̲̺͖̙̗̺͓̜̤̝̋̊̊̌̽̀̒̀̌̆̀̆̉͛̒̉͐͛͂̿̐͊̚͜͡͠ţ̶̧̡̢̨̧̧̢̱̳̳̺̱͕͉͇͙̠͖͕̙͈̯̳̮̝͕̬̘͇̳͖̹̤̥̜̼̗̫̜̰̉̀́̅̇́̑̇͒̅̆̏̓̐͛̈͆̾̇̅̃̉͊̽̇̔̿͑͆̔̎̃͊͐̂̾̀̈͑̌̕͘͟͜͜͝͝ ̷̢̨̧̢̡̧̛͇̜͕̮̦̮̗̞͔̗̻̫͍͕̺͍̦̦̣͎̹̥̤̬̦̩̪̝̬̣̟̱͓͈̟͈̖̯͇̩̣̠̰͕͎͓̳̳͕̦̝͎̱̥͓͈͓͉̘̳̣̖̣͚̼̗͕̈̀̑̍̽̓̊͑̽̾̽̔̅̊͂͆̒̒̏͋͐͆́̽͐̈́̄͗̒́͐́͊͌̑́̆̑̽͋̀̉́̐̽̑̐̉̾̋͋̈́͛̂̾̽̾̏̾͌̇̎̅̾͊̿̎̒̕͘̕͜͢͞͝͞͝͡ͅͅt̷̨̡̡̧̨̧̢̛̛̫̲̯̠̙̗͙̮̬͇͎͉͚̱̟̗̫̣̪̪̯͉̮͉͔̟̖̞̲̗͓̪̯͍̻̝̰̘̖͓̲̟̭̳̫̍̆̿̈́͊͑͐̿͗̾̄͐̐̔̒̄̽̅̽̀̑̈͂̓̾̓̈͛̽̃̒͌̊̓̀̕̚̕̕͜͢͢͝͝͡͞͠͝͡͡ĥ̶̢̨͔͈̥͇̺̳̙̻̩̟̹̠̲̹͇̖̞̳͓̞̹̭͚̣̦̣̦̯͕̺͍͔̟̻͇̙͚̆̀́̓͂͗̈́̈́̀͊̿̉̒̇̑͛͊̀̇́̇̌͊̄͐́̿̕̚̕͜͟͝͞͠͡ͅͅe̴̡̧̛̛̜̫̼̟̯̤̪̲̙̫̫̯͈̥̥̫͙̹̙̤̞̰̭̹͔͔͉̟̟͛̀̌̿̈́̃̏̍́̉̽̋͐͐͛̌͑͂̾̐̏̽̔̀̉̀̈͑̑̃̌̾̄̔̐̽̕̚̚͢͜͟͜͜͡͞͝ ̵̨̧̨̨̮͍͉̥̦̫̺̯͍͍̬̻̜̲͓̩̣̝̠̫̯̭͕̪̫͍̲̖͚̩̹͚͖̠͍̩͉̲̺̎̀̑͆́̐͋̇͗͛̂̾̉̄̀̔̓͊̒̉̆͌́̾͐͑̔̇͆̿̊̾̑̑̄͐͋̕͘̕̕͢͢͠͡͞ͅḩ̴̡̛̞͚͍͙̣̥̦̱̣̠̺̞̩̫͇̞͈̲̜̦̬̰̙̣͈̳̳͓̬͇̗̺̫̳̪̼͍̗̽̉͋̓̀͌̐̌̓̊͐̈́̒̄̍͑̋̿̅͗̉̈̋̂͒̂̊̈́͂̄̀̚̚͘̚͞͝͝͞ͅe̵̢͙̭͕͖̣͙̳̮͕͚̰̗̮̺̦̱͍̹̞̫͖͚̥̫̻͙̞̅̍͛̔̋͆́̌̐̄̎̆̍̒́͆́̓̊̄́̐̈́̉̆̚͟͢͜ͅļ̷͈̩̳̙͙͇̭̙̻̱̞̻̲̭̺̬͎͙̬̖́̑̒͛̐̀̔́͊̂́̀̂̔̍̓́͆̃͒̀̀͘͘̕͢͢͢͡ͅl̵̡̟͔̜̥̬̥̫͍̱͕̥͎̪͓̺͙͕͖͕̟̣̽͊̑͐̌͊̎̉̓͂͌̀̍̎̿̂̅͗̕͢͝ ̷̨̨̛̳̜͓̱̰͎̦͕͎̬͎̟̭̦͖̰̱̣͔̯̹͚͎̞̫̝͈̹̟͙̐́̄̈́́͒̔̀̌̍̄̎͌̽̾̅͋̿͑̋̽̌͛̔̆̉̇̇͑̈́͋̆͊̽̕͞͝͝͡ͅͅͅḯ̵̡̢̢̢̨̢̛̛͕͈̰͇̣̼͇̝̮̤͎̪̜̩̹͙͍̭̝͍̞͈̞̰̺̰̭̲̤̰͙͙͙̫̮͉̰̝̩̳̺͎̺̪̙͔̤̦̜̦͎̼̤̼̾̏́̀̎́͊͋̏̀̇̿͊̾̈́̈́̈́͊̔͊̎̾͊̿̌̉̃̆̎̀̀̌̐͛̔̐̏̌͗̑̃̀͐͊̈́͒͗̆̎̂̕͘͜͟͞͝͠͝͝͡͞ͅͅs̶̡̧̺͎̖̙̖̤͔͎̪̤͎̥̤̮̯̘̯̫̙͔͍͕̘̯̦̱̼͖̣̣̯̻̝͕̈́̎͊̿̋̎̾̑̈́͐́̿̇̆͑̑̊͛͒̋̃̈͂̎̐̒͛̆̉̐̈͐͛̀̿̚͘͟͢͟͞͡ͅ ̸̡̧̨̢̺̮̖̙̥͈̯̤̣̤͓̜͎̪̘̰̅̑̎͒͐̓͒̈͋̌͐̑͊͐̃̽͂̒̎̚̚̕͜͡͝͡g̵̡̡̢̧̧̧̨̢̨̧̛̞̜͍̜͓̙͕̤̻͎̺̮̩̠͉͍̫͍̪̯̱͙͖̤͉̳̩͕̯̭͖̥͇̻̙̩̹̦̲͙͖͔̜̱̻̬̺̱̮̭̽̂́́̉̓͆̇̅̉͋͊͒̈́́͂͂̃̍̀̐̆̑͗̈́̇̒͛̋́̀͌̑̀̔̈̿̌́͛̏̀͊̂̑̐͒̍͒̃́̿́͘̕̕̚͜͞͝͡͝ǫ̴̡̨̧͕͖͖͚̼͕̳̼̻̮͉̲̪̝̼̟̫͙̙͎͓̯͕̼̹̰͎͇̲̠̟̪̃̏̇̔̏̏́̉́́͑͋̌͛̆̒̃̀͂̊̽͛̌̐͂̊͋̾̏̚͢͜͟͢͞͝͞į̸̨̛̱͈̩̖̞̮͍̪̬̟̯̬͙͍̥̙̱̱̥̯̺̙̜̺̠͓͍͇̼̦͕͔͓̦͈͎͖̘͔̬̈̇̊̇̓͂͌̾̌̈́̏̃͐̋́͐̈́̇̃͗̉̑̒͑̐̈́̇͂̓̈́͊͛̀͂̐͗̾͛̈͛̿́͆̔͌͜͟͟͡͝͝͠͞ͅn̷̨̟̝̯͕͇̰̹͙͌͑̋͗͋̔̔̑̑͟͜͡͠ġ̸̡̢̤̻͍͙̰͈͓̼͖͖̦̱̰͎͍͉̹̮̙̯̮̫̣̠̐̔̍̈́̒͂̊͌̀͆̀̋̃͂͑̄̓̎̚͟͠͝͝͞͡ ̴̨̧̢̛̛̯̟̹͈̱͓͓͕̫̗͔̳̮͉̖̭̼̹̖̻͚͉̈́̈͊̍͌̊̋́͑̑̔̍̒̇̄̍͛̍̈͛̍̈̈́́̍͑͘͘͢͟͝͠ͅͅơ̸̢̖̳͙͙̪͔͔̞̙̘͍̻̙̤̭̥͔͇͉̬̰̩͎̥̰̟̗͇̭͓̙͚̥̞̘͍̤̯̥̹͈̣̯̩̒͑̅͊̑͒̂̇̂̐̇͌̐̈̆̇̓̿̈́̊̑̒͐̇̄̅́̉͆̋̇͑̍̆̆̇̋͂̔̂̚̕̚̕͟͟͝͝͞͝͠͠ͅn̵̡̤̠͖̟̹̳͈̗͓̭̠͉̼̣̫͍͌͋̈́̃̓́͌̎̔̓̌̓̀̀̌͋̈͘͟͞ ̸̢̢̡̡̛̰̗̠͙͖͚̙͈̖̮̠̘̯͔͙̣͈͍͇͎͎̮̼͈̭̟͚͈͍̻̹͕̜̮̲̫̌̐̐̊̀́̀̂̋̔̿̐̒͛̿͐̓̂̀̆̀͆̈́́̉̓͛͑̏̐̾̄͊̈́͊̓̀̈́̄͋̍͘̚͘̕̕̕͟͟͟͟͟͜͟͞͠͝͡ͅț̴̢̧̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̗̗̜̩̜̹̳̘̠̣̫͉̮̫̣̹̼̗͚̼͕͇̼̞̠̭͙̱͓̗̙̭̜͇̣͈̲̿̂̑̀̂̀̍̌̽͌̑̑͂̆̆͐͌́͑̉̎̐͊̈̒̔͐̽̔̍͗̇́̍̏͑͗̚̚̚̚̚͢͜͟͝͝͠ͅh̷̡̧̨̥̫͈̗̟̭͍̹̺̹̬̩̱̺̝̣͖̙̭̮̣̮̪̙̙̙͉̰̩͎͓͇̪̲̠̖͍̬́̏̋͛̽̎͊͐̃̌̄̆̅͗͗͑͌͑̽̆̆̃̅͐̔̍͂͛͂̂̊̉̀͂̈́̋̅̚̕̕̚̕̕̕͢͢͠͝ͅi̸̡̨̢̨̡̨̛̛͙̜̯̭̰̭͍̱̼̠̪̜̲͎̰̪̼̞̠̞͈̪̥̣̜̯͈̟͚͙̩͎̣̤͖͙̖̹͈͍̫̜̙͊̓̿͂͂́̓͊̓̀̏̽͛͆̈́̎͆́͂͆̌̐̐̃̑̒͗̀̄̅͊̅̈́́̐̆͊̓͂͆̅̒̀͂̿͘͘͘̕͘͟͜͝͠ͅͅs̶̡̛̛̘͙̰̰̻̭̠̥͓̺̥̙͖̲̻͈͈̬̬̹͕̮̜̙͙̮̰̳̮͚̽̄̀̆̅̈́̉͑̃̿̇́̈́̄͛̈́͐̄̎͐͋͆͒̄͑͛͐̽̍̑̚͘̚͘͢͠͝͠ ̷̢̧̡̡̨̢̛͇̩͚̦̻̣̩̪͙̘̮̖̤͙͖̲̘̪̘̬̭̤͖͚̯͕͕̺̹̪̻̝̝̗̹̜͓̩̱̩̦̦̮̜͙̱͚̲̱̂͗́͊̎̽̎̀̎͗̑̎͑̏͂̏̄̀̐̉͗̔̇͌̒̐̑͆͐̏̽̓͛̄̀͛̋̆̈́̐͑̃̆̊͛̌̉͑̚̚̕͞͞͠͡͞͝ͅͅw̵̡̨̢̧̧̝̦̟̤̫̟͖̫͈̠͚͇̣͇͍̬̦͓͖̠̝̬̜̗͙͈̖͚͖̙͚͙̮̣̜̺̼̃͊̌͊͌́̀̿̈́̀̌̄̉̅̈́̐͋̽̈̔̽̐́̎͌͂̐̿̿̿̈̉̋̆́̉̌́͗̾̅̀͒̆͊̈͂̔̾̉̀̆͘͢͢͜͞͞͞ͅͅa̸̧̨̢̨̡̨̭͎̦̺̟̝̤̯̲̖̣̤̥͖͖͎͉̪̫̣̥̗̥͈̪̪̩̦͍̼̝̞̯̹̝̰͊̀̿͋̉̃̎̾͗̏̉̑̄̈͐̾̈́̈̾̇͑͆̒͑͗̃̀̎̏̿̾̂̈̒̾̒̇̉̚̚̕͜͢͜͜͝͡͡ͅs̷̨̨̡̛̮̼̖͖̫̭̫̱̦̝͉̥͈͚̻̩̔̾̎̏̐̈̃̔̇̃͒̈̿̽̊̄̆̉́̊̈̾͘͢͢͢͞ͅͅͅņ̸̡̡̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̪͙̥̖̳͇͍̞̲̪̪͎͚̯̺̹͎̦̰̗̖̲̬̫̯͉̟̞͚̰͔͔̫̺̣͖̠͙̘̮͎̀̏̿̍̑͑͂̑̆̌̽̾̈̌́̂͗͒̊͋̔͋͐̽̊̓̍͑͌̀̌̊̇͋́͑̍̑́̒̎̽̽̽̓͘̚͘͘͢͜͜͠͡ͅͅ’̸̨̢̧̥͚̘̠̦͔̯̲͍̘̱͔͇̜̬͓̔͗̎̀̒̃̀̽̾̉̀̃̓̊̈́͆͊̑͋̔̈́̚ͅt̴̨̧̢̛̙̝̥͉͖̘͚̝̻͙̝̺̜͕͙̞̭̦̬̰̩̬̀̀͒̏̓͐̀̌͒͊̋̅̅̊̍̈͒̔̀̐̂̐́͑̕͜͟͜͠ ̵̧̧̛̲̜̤͍͙̮͓͍̣̫̹͕̼̞͓̙̩̤̫̠̟̜̹̤̞̖͓̦̫͍̪̺̱͎͎̙̒͒̔̅̍́́́͛́̃̑̿̽̾̌̃̎̍̐͋͋̎̀͆̋̔͗͛͋̈́́̎̿̉̌̒͐́́̕̚͜͟͢͢͠͝͠͡ͅs̵̡̧̧͕̳̥͓͎̪̞̩͈̻̣͓̞̘͙̤̩̹̙̮̦̳͈̖̲̮̻̐̀̆̑̾̽̆̆̅̂̔͒̾̎̽̈́͋̓̄͂̕̕̚͢͝͡ͅu̷̡̨̨̫̹̹͕͎̫͓͉͈̳̜͔̣͇͖̦͙̼̦̫̜͖̝͖̰̩̹͖̹̖̒̌̾̆̋̿̾̋͂͒̎̔̍̈́̉̽̒̋̒̑͋̈̋́̅̑͋͌̚͘̚͟͢͡͝͡ͅͅp̴̡̡̨̧̛̖̰̮̝͕̼̟̲͔̯̬͕͙̬̻̖̜̰̱̾̋̇͆͂̂̋̿̃̉̾̌̎͐́̇̆̅̀́͛͐̆͗̂͘̕̕͢͠ͅp̵̛̼̗̖̞̩͍̟̗̙̱̫̩͙̱̪̜̭̩̦̖̀͑̆͗̿̓͗̋̃̋͋͛̍́̇͋̂̍̃́̕̚͜͟͡͡ͅͅơ̷̧̡̡̡̨͍̯̙̤̲̺͕͍̞̙̩̮̳̬̝̱̗̘̗̘͈̼̩̗̯̦̪̜͇̩̤̬̥͇̗̦͖͔͐̍̆͒̓͛̊͌̾͋̎̑̂̃̈̈́̉̔́̌̒͒̆̔̅͂̄̋̀̎͑̍̅̋̊͑̒̍̄̈͛͂̕͜͞͝͞ş̵̧̧̨̨̨̘͉̰̜̗͈͓̼̠̪̭̙̠̤͓͍̝̗͈͍̝̙̪̣̩̠̩͎̯̬͚͍͑̔͆͐̔̋̏͒͊̂͌̊̈́̐̃́͆̔̓̊̈͊̊͌͒̊̊̽̓̔́͜͟͟͞͝͝͠͡͠͡é̷̡̢̜̟͈̺͔̖͉̝̩͎̟̦̖̼̟͍̦̲͓̲͈̜͇̖̦̱͖̹͓͓̝̳͑̒͐̔̏̍̓̒̃͛̒͌͐̏̅͌̉̒̌͐̊̒̃̐͛̏́̎̄̃̌͑̉̌̕̕͜͜͡͝ͅḑ̷̢̡̡̛̰̰͍̜͚̙̺̻̗̗̗̦̼͙̣̲͈̯̥̻͎͉͈̦͍͔͎̬̹̮̩͎̖̻̀̅͌̓͋͆̈́̆͂̽̒̍̐̓͗̈́́͋̒͗͛͆̉͋̉͒̽͊͊̅̾̃́͊͗́͋͂̏̚͝͞͠ͅ ̶̨̨̳̠̜̗̣̹͚͙̰͈͚̲͈̥̿̉̎̃̈̉̂̒̓́̍͗̐͒̉͘̚͟͠ţ̴̧͚͎̜̘͔̫̮̼̱͕̭̭̺̼͇̫̟͔̭̜̱̯͈̼̙̻͍̦͚͖̝̮̫͓̯̤̿̐̀̈͂̂̑̆̓̎̓̇̏̂͌̄́̄̋͒͒̎̇̔̂̊͑̐̃̅́͆̚̕̚̕͘͢͟͜͟͞͠͡͝͞͠͞ͅơ̴̢̨̧̤̼̰͇̳̙̥̬͓̞͎͇͖͖͖͇͔̯̫̳̰̯͇͖̘̣̳̪͇̠̤͔͇̄̌͆̊͒̓̃͛̑̎͛́̐̈́͆̊͒͐̉̽̈̑̀̔̄̅͂̔͗̽̐̎̚̕͟͜͟͢͞͠͡ ̴̢̢̡̲̖̬͇͎͕̭̩̱̯̺̦͚̟͖̗̞̹̞͖̳̦̭̗̘̟̦͚̠̥̈͑̇́̉̈́̓̐̉͆̓̋̊͛͌̂͂̎̈́̐̍͐́̍͘̕͡͠͝h̴̡̢̡̢̛͕̩̪̯̝̰̪̳̲̼͎̪̲͙͎͈̮̣̭͉̹͕͓̭͎̬͕̬͎͚͚̱͔͖̣̋̀̿̓͆́̑̊̅̂̇̀͗̉̾̋̋̓̀͑̇̌̐́̑̑̈̽͋̏͗͂͑̾̒̈́̌̓̕͘͘̕͜͟͜͜͞͡͝͞͠͞ą̸̧̢̢̛͙̳̦̼̳͎̤͕̣̩̥͓͎͔̞̟͎̫̼̠̦̹̝̭̖̮̯̞͍̠̳̬̞̜̥͈͙̥͇̣̖̠͐̒̓̋̎̐̊̄̎̽̿͊͌̀̇͂̋̄͐̿͌̒͊͊̇̑̉͛̑͋̐̽̑̿͛̂̀̄̋̕͠͡͞ͅp̷̨̨̨̢̢̨̨̧̢͎̰̹̩͙̤̼͕͚͓̞̩̻̜̥͓͔͓̼̜̙̟͕͉̻̞͈̹͖͕͔̩̱̥̻̼̫̤͖͕̬̞͔̲͆̑̒͋̀͛̏͋̾͐̇̍͛̊̈́̍̏̾̉̓͐̀̾͂̌̄̈́̂͐̃̀͐̃͆̅͋͋̅͒̔̿̂̍̅̂͆̓̀͑̅̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͞͞͝͠͞͠p̶̡̨̢̧̡̡̢̢̡̛͖̮̙̪̱̰̫̜̼̹̫͓̰̫̥͕̦̱̤͈͕̳̰̫̩̱̩͖͎̠̩̝͈̲͕̮͙̲̬̯̠̘̝̰͎̗͈͍͚̜̺̳͎̞̖̤̤̈̈͛̓̎͑̇̿̂̎̾͆́̌͋͑͆̅̓̈́̿̆̓̐͋̓̌͛́̅̓̄̽͂̌̒͊̽͒̀̄̐̌̌̅͑̃͐͋̿̄̐͋̿̉̓̔̏͊̕̕̕͢͜͟͠͝͡͠͝ę̸̨̧̨̡̰͉͍̣̰̼̖͔̲͇͖͉̮͙̖̞̥̝̤̤̤̹̙͙̦̲̦̤̤̹̦͎̺̙͓͍̫̓͗̿̀̊̃̒̊̎́͊̎̀́̅͂͌̽̌́̌̃̽̔͋̅̐͌̑̑̃͛́̾͑̓͌͌͘̚̚͜͡͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅñ̵̢̢̨̜̜̻͇̰̜̘͇̖͇̱̠͕͕̭̝͚̟͖͉̪̗̹̭͚̮̞̰̟̏̒̈͆̀̉́̀͂͆̈́̅̂̆̔̔̄̃̄̂̆̓̄͐̃̈́͊́́̒̅͛̀͘͜͢͝ͅ ņ̷̨̫̥̘̮͕̰͙̗̫͔̰̙̱̟͍̺̜̙͎̦̱͉̙̣͙̪̬̟̊̈͐͌͊̊̿͛̈́̔̌̂̉̽̓̃̎̐̈̑̈́̓́̍͂̌͐̒̾̋̃̔́̐̅͟͟͝͞͠ͅơ̴̖̤̮͍̲̰̗̱̮̹͍̘̥͍͂̊̑̓͆̒͂̍̄̄́̌͘̚͟͟͢͞͝͝͠ͅn̸̡̨͇̰̖͉̭̯͎̝̜̖̙̠̬̭̗̭̣̗̪͓̲͍̻̰̥̪̐̃̔̓̏̀̏̇̎̀̋̈́̇͒̈́͑͂̇́̀́̄͐͛̚͘̕̚̕͘͢͠͝͞ͅơ̴̛̲͖͚̜̝̯͈̣̩͙͙̮͎͎̫̯̱̺͎̙̪̖̩̪͇̬̱̺̞͓̤͍̯̼̥͇̗̹̱͓̰̯̙͍̞͉̱͇̳̦͙̣̖̮͉͚̅͊͒̈͒̄̀̍̔̇̑̽̾̒̔̃̽̉̿̓͗̉͑̄̀͒͆̑̈́͂̋͊͑́̅̑͛̔̓̌̀͐͐̋̄̆͐͗̽͌͌̊͋͛̚̕͟͜͜͢͟͝͡ṇ̵̩̬̳̰̙̗̝̰̯͍͍̫̤̗̮͇̺̫͕̹͖̳̦̣͚̰̜̘͎͍͓̘͙͓̲̫̤͔̯̑̌̍̒͑́̃̐̆̓͋̽̆̂̅̓̑̓͛͆̾̇̉̓͐̿̍̏̿͗̊̔̏̎͆̈̿̈́̂̓́̕͢͞͝͡͡͞ͅǫ̶̢͎̹̟̲̰̜̰͙̹̠͙͇̻͖̊̀̀̈́̅̋̉̉͂̈́͌͋̿̿͘̚͜͝͝n̷̨̡̡̢̡̧̛̰͓̖͖̟͇̮̗̖̖͍̳̯͙̭̱̠̞͍̝̙̟̮̗͔͇̝͙͙̲͓̳͍̝̩̙̳̓̓͒̅̾̉̑̀͒́͂̍͗͊̆̇́͛̋͋͛̎̃̌̏͂̇̀̀͌̔̀̓͋̄̿͘̚͘̚̕͘͟͜͜͜͝o̸͉̗̻̼̯͙̜̩̗͚̣̹͖͎̩͎̬̟͉̬͕͐́́͗̉̌̿͗͛̏̍̎͂̊̎͊̚̕͜͝͞͝ͅn̵̢̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̳̩͚̥͓̣̰͔̹͖͓̼̹̱͇̰̲̲̻͖͎̝̺͓͇̮̦͌̊͐̉̾̆̈́̊̈̊͆̆͋̈͂̔̊̋̀̒̒̅̎̈̉̏̈́̅̑̚̕͘͟͠͠͠͡ͅͅơ̴̡̧̛̠̯͖̱̹̬͖̬̘̬̩̗̻̬̖̲̫̣̟̜͓̹̤̩̝͈̈̌̽͊͛́͐̍͒̈́̒̊̓̍̓̍̑̏͆̃͋͒̉̓̓̿̑̚̕͘͢͢͟͜͝͠͠͞ņ̸̛̛̟̼̝̰͔̥̼̥͙͇̜̞̺͔̰̟̱̱̥̜͎̪͔̖̩̩̣̟͇̫͋̑̑̊̏͑̈̒̌̿̎̀̀͆͐̈́̆̅̊̂̒̍̂͗͗̈́̋͋̕͘̕̚͜͜͟͜͡͝͠͠͡ǫ̵̡̛̳̮̥̤͖͉͇̩̦͓̤̠͔̱̦̦̳̹̙̳̱͉͉̟̻̜̣̜̌̽͊̓̾͒̀̅̋͗̃̏̍̽̆̋͆̓̀͋̑̅̋̌̋̽̾͘͘͢͜͜͟͠͝ͅͅņ̶̧̧̳̥͉͕̞̮̖̞̩̫̹̫͚̹̞͈̣̯̱͙͎̞̰͖̳͓͖͈͕͓̲͕̤̤͓̼͈͔̣͇̠̠̲̤̾́̈͊̔͑̏̅͗͗͗̈́̆̓̉͂́̿̇̋̅̓͛̽̒͐̾͑͛́́̎̂͊͗̇̔͛͘̚͞͠ͅͅơ̴̡̧̨̛̺̳̦̱̟̻̭̗̺͈͉͇̜͖̱̞̜͎̺͕̥͚͈͚̜͈̱̼̝̹͈͈̤̈͋́̉̉͗͗̉͂͗͆̉̈́̉̓̋̆̄͊͂̉̾̿̿̓͐͆͛̎̆̉̏̒̕̕͝͝͝͝͞ͅņ̶̛̝̺͚̥̤̲͍͉̼͍͒̀̏̈́̂̎̀̈́͛͋́̍̑͡ͅợ̵̢̡̨̡̧̢̦̯̞̹͚͈̳͎̼͖̙͚̹̱͓̮̭͓̣̭̠̭̞̦͓͓̥̹͇̤̘̩̫͖͚̜̰̝̳̳̺̖̳̳̥̥̟̗͈͌̑̽͐͌̃̓͊͊̓̑̈́̈̀̾͆̔̋͗̊̍̿̋̀̆͒̓͒̇̌̃͋̀̃͑̊̒͋̀̅̈̇͆͛͑͂̀̃͛͑̔̕͘̚͘͘̕͟͢͜͢͢͢͝͠͝͞͠ͅͅn̴̨̨̢̡̡̧̛͉̙̬̙͎̖͍͇͚͖̦̭̝͈͇̥̰̭͎͓̲̩͓͓̤͍̖͎̙̟̱̦͇̺̮͇̘͒̈̓̓̄͆̓͋͌̐̇̎̈̇̈́̎͛̿̍̂̓͗̽́̉̌͂̽̀̀̓̆́̿͒̂̋̀̑͂̑͘̕͜͝͠ͅͅỏ̴̢̧̢̡̢̡̧͚̘̝̘̩̯̜͈̘̤̼͉̝̖̯̫̟̖͖̺̙̮̼̝̯̱̳̺̪͇̯̻̻̳̦̗͔̯͚̔̀͌̍̊̍̑͑͛̈̀̒̍̈́̿̒̽̓̈̋̈̆̊̌͗͋̔̓͒̋͋̓̋̓͊͑̿̏̀́̍̿͋̕͘̕̕͘͟͜͟͟͞͡͝͝͝n̷̢̡̨͓̘̬̹̙͇͉͙̫͉̠͚̖̳̦̜̭̺̠̫̠͓͙̫̮̳̠͙͇̙̮͉̯͖̤̙̠̥̙̝͖͈̻͉̬̤͇͕̙̫̍́̇̍̄͐̉̈́́̀̓̑͑̽͌͌͊̈̂̍͐́̌̃̌̽̈̈́̑̉̎̿͑́̀̑̅̂͛̇́͑̂̀̚̕͘̚͜͝͝͠ō̸̧̢̨̢̢̨̮̪̥̣̠̠̩̠͙͕͚̖̠̺͇̩͎̫͕̮̜̟̣̍̒͆͋̓̿̀̋̿͐̓̋̃̈̀͊͊̉̏̎͂́̆̑̌̾̈́͊̍̂͂͋̑̚͜͢͞͡͠͝͠͞ͅͅǹ̸̢̢̛̟̳̖̭͉̰͍̦͙͚̮̳̣̱̥̝͎̺̤͖͚̖̤̲̆͐͋̔̍́̊̉̐́̀͑̉̌́̀͐͂̐͐̏͋͐̿̄̈͒̂͘̕̕̕͘͟͢͞͠͠ͅo̵̧̧̨̧̡̺̝͔͓̠͉̩͚̰̺͚̫̗̦̗̠̯͕̲̺̞̗̱̝̼̫̼̝͍̱̼͆͂́̽͋̔̑̅̋̑̆̈̓̒̍̎̿́͂̐͑̂͆͛̎̈́̾͂̀́͛̿̑̍̕͘͘̚͟͜͢͡͞͞͝͠͞͡ņ̵̦̜̳̖̘͖̞̗̌̊̆͊̿̎̐̇̓͌͊̓ǫ̴̡̢̧̧̮̳̝͔͇̼̱̝͙̦̘̼̻̝̖̝͕̗̭͕͓̲̥̲̦͕͙͖̜̞̹̹͖̰͉̘̍̔͂̓̈̅̂̇̾̄̀͒̌͑̿́̂̇̓̄̾̔̈̃̑̃̀̈̉̑͒͌̍̿͑͊͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͡͝ͅņ̷̧̢̡̡̨̢̡̢̢̧̛̜̭̣͙̼̲̠͙̼̖͉̳͙͎͚̻̝͕̬̭̱̺̺͖̬̬͇̮͎̱͎͔͔̱͖͈͌̈́͊̏͋̈́͊̓̍͂͗̌͋͌̾̃̊̄̌̑̿̈͛̆̄̉̾̃̋̀͂̀͌͛̐̂̆̿́͌̏͛̒̏͐͒̊͘̚͜͢͜͢͠͠͡ͅơ̵̧̧̢̨̡̧̨̢̡̗̣̹͖̟̼̙̼̣̮̳̯͙͈͔̪͉̻͖͈͈͉̣̘̯̮͈̪̫̳̊͑̑͑̊͗̐̉͛͛͂̓̂̒͊̏̀̄̓̅̾̀̾͆̈̏̿͗̍̌̓̈̆͊̾͛͂̄̑͒̒͘̕͘̕͘͢͢͟͜͢͟͢͢͠͡͞͡͝͠͡ͅͅͅ ̷̧̛̫̟̜̝̮̲̥͖̮͈̪͙̤̟͈͓̦̖̦͉̥̮̼̎̅̂̃͊̾͗̍̆̉͊̍̽̔͆͛̃͘̕͜͜͡ẃ̵̨̘̹̲̗̞̘͇̗̰͙̪̻̪̦̼̰̭̫͖̰͈͎́̏̒́̂͋̀̐̇̿̎̇̃͋̈̐͗̏͘̕͘͟͝͡͠͠͞ͅ ņ̷̨̫̥̘̮͕̰͙̗̫͔̰̙̱̟͍̺̜̙͎̦̱͉̙̣͙̪̬̟̊̈͐͌͊̊̿͛̈́̔̌̂̉̽̓̃̎̐̈̑̈́̓́̍͂̌͐̒̾̋̃̔́̐̅͟͟͝͞͠ͅơ̴̖̤̮͍̲̰̗̱̮̹͍̘̥͍͂̊̑̓͆̒͂̍̄̄́̌͘̚͟͟͢͞͝͝͠ͅn̸̡̨͇̰̖͉̭̯͎̝̜̖̙̠̬̭̗̭̣̗̪͓̲͍̻̰̥̪̐̃̔̓̏̀̏̇̎̀̋̈́̇͒̈́͑͂̇́̀́̄͐͛̚͘̕̚̕͘͢͠͝͞ͅơ̴̛̲͖͚̜̝̯͈̣̩͙͙̮͎͎̫̯̱̺͎̙̪̖̩̪͇̬̱̺̞͓̤͍̯̼̥͇̗̹̱͓̰̯̙͍̞͉̱͇̳̦͙̣̖̮͉͚̅͊͒̈͒̄̀̍̔̇̑̽̾̒̔̃̽̉̿̓͗̉͑̄̀͒͆̑̈́͂̋͊͑́̅̑͛̔̓̌̀͐͐̋̄̆͐͗̽͌͌̊͋͛̚̕͟͜͜͢͟͝͡ṇ̵̩̬̳̰̙̗̝̰̯͍͍̫̤̗̮͇̺̫͕̹͖̳̦̣͚̰̜̘͎͍͓̘͙͓̲̫̤͔̯̑̌̍̒͑́̃̐̆̓͋̽̆̂̅̓̑̓͛͆̾̇̉̓͐̿̍̏̿͗̊̔̏̎͆̈̿̈́̂̓́̕͢͞͝͡͡͞ͅǫ̶̢͎̹̟̲̰̜̰͙̹̠͙͇̻͖̊̀̀̈́̅̋̉̉͂̈́͌͋̿̿͘̚͜͝͝n̷̨̡̡̢̡̧̛̰͓̖͖̟͇̮̗̖̖͍̳̯͙̭̱̠̞͍̝̙̟̮̗͔͇̝͙͙̲͓̳͍̝̩̙̳̓̓͒̅̾̉̑̀͒́͂̍͗͊̆̇́͛̋͋͛̎̃̌̏͂̇̀̀͌̔̀̓͋̄̿͘̚͘̚̕͘͟͜͜͜͝o̸͉̗̻̼̯͙̜̩̗͚̣̹͖͎̩͎̬̟͉̬͕͐́́͗̉̌̿͗͛̏̍̎͂̊̎͊̚̕͜͝͞͝ͅn̵̢̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̳̩͚̥͓̣̰͔̹͖͓̼̹̱͇̰̲̲̻͖͎̝̺͓͇̮̦͌̊͐̉̾̆̈́̊̈̊͆̆͋̈͂̔̊̋̀̒̒̅̎̈̉̏̈́̅̑̚̕͘͟͠͠͠͡ͅͅơ̴̡̧̛̠̯͖̱̹̬͖̬̘̬̩̗̻̬̖̲̫̣̟̜͓̹̤̩̝͈̈̌̽͊͛́͐̍͒̈́̒̊̓̍̓̍̑̏͆̃͋͒̉̓̓̿̑̚̕͘͢͢͟͜͝͠͠͞ņ̸̛̛̟̼̝̰͔̥̼̥͙͇̜̞̺͔̰̟̱̱̥̜͎̪͔̖̩̩̣̟͇̫͋̑̑̊̏͑̈̒̌̿̎̀̀͆͐̈́̆̅̊̂̒̍̂͗͗̈́̋͋̕͘̕̚͜͜͟͜͡͝͠͠͡ǫ̵̡̛̳̮̥̤͖͉͇̩̦͓̤̠͔̱̦̦̳̹̙̳̱͉͉̟̻̜̣̜̌̽͊̓̾͒̀̅̋͗̃̏̍̽̆̋͆̓̀͋̑̅̋̌̋̽̾͘͘͢͜͜͟͠͝ͅͅņ̶̧̧̳̥͉͕̞̮̖̞̩̫̹̫͚̹̞͈̣̯̱͙͎̞̰͖̳͓͖͈͕͓̲͕̤̤͓̼͈͔̣͇̠̠̲̤̾́̈͊̔͑̏̅͗͗͗̈́̆̓̉͂́̿̇̋̅̓͛̽̒͐̾͑͛́́̎̂͊͗̇̔͛͘̚͞͠ͅͅơ̴̡̧̨̛̺̳̦̱̟̻̭̗̺͈͉͇̜͖̱̞̜͎̺͕̥͚͈͚̜͈̱̼̝̹͈͈̤̈͋́̉̉͗͗̉͂͗͆̉̈́̉̓̋̆̄͊͂̉̾̿̿̓͐͆͛̎̆̉̏̒̕̕͝͝͝͝͞ͅņ̶̛̝̺͚̥̤̲͍͉̼͍͒̀̏̈́̂̎̀̈́͛͋́̍̑͡ͅợ̵̢̡̨̡̧̢̦̯̞̹͚͈̳͎̼͖̙͚̹̱͓̮̭͓̣̭̠̭̞̦͓͓̥̹͇̤̘̩̫͖͚̜̰̝̳̳̺̖̳̳̥̥̟̗͈͌̑̽͐͌̃̓͊͊̓̑̈́̈̀̾͆̔̋͗̊̍̿̋̀̆͒̓͒̇̌̃͋̀̃͑̊̒͋̀̅̈̇͆͛͑͂̀̃͛͑̔̕͘̚͘͘̕͟͢͜͢͢͢͝͠͝͞͠ͅͅn̴̨̨̢̡̡̧̛͉̙̬̙͎̖͍͇͚͖̦̭̝͈͇̥̰̭͎͓̲̩͓͓̤͍̖͎̙̟̱̦͇̺̮͇̘͒̈̓̓̄͆̓͋͌̐̇̎̈̇̈́̎͛̿̍̂̓͗̽́̉̌͂̽̀̀̓̆́̿͒̂̋̀̑͂̑͘̕͜͝͠ͅͅỏ̴̢̧̢̡̢̡̧͚̘̝̘̩̯̜͈̘̤̼͉̝̖̯̫̟̖͖̺̙̮̼̝̯̱̳̺̪͇̯̻̻̳̦̗͔̯͚̔̀͌̍̊̍̑͑͛̈̀̒̍̈́̿̒̽̓̈̋̈̆̊̌͗͋̔̓͒̋͋̓̋̓͊͑̿̏̀́̍̿͋̕͘̕̕͘͟͜͟͟͞͡͝͝͝n̷̢̡̨͓̘̬̹̙͇͉͙̫͉̠͚̖̳̦̜̭̺̠̫̠͓͙̫̮̳̠͙͇̙̮͉̯͖̤̙̠̥̙̝͖͈̻͉̬̤͇͕̙̫̍́̇̍̄͐̉̈́́̀̓̑͑̽͌͌͊̈̂̍͐́̌̃̌̽̈̈́̑̉̎̿͑́̀̑̅̂͛̇́͑̂̀̚̕͘̚͜͝͝͠ō̸̧̢̨̢̢̨̮̪̥̣̠̠̩̠͙͕͚̖̠̺͇̩͎̫͕̮̜̟̣̍̒͆͋̓̿̀̋̿͐̓̋̃̈̀͊͊̉̏̎͂́̆̑̌̾̈́͊̍̂͂͋̑̚͜͢͞͡͠͝͠͞ͅͅǹ̸̢̢̛̟̳̖̭͉̰͍̦͙͚̮̳̣̱̥̝͎̺̤͖͚̖̤̲̆͐͋̔̍́̊̉̐́̀͑̉̌́̀͐͂̐͐̏͋͐̿̄̈͒̂͘̕̕̕͘͟͢͞͠͠ͅo̵̧̧̨̧̡̺̝͔͓̠͉̩͚̰̺͚̫̗̦̗̠̯͕̲̺̞̗̱̝̼̫̼̝͍̱̼͆͂́̽͋̔̑̅̋̑̆̈̓̒̍̎̿́͂̐͑̂͆͛̎̈́̾͂̀́͛̿̑̍̕͘͘̚͟͜͢͡͞͞͝͠͞͡ņ̵̦̜̳̖̘͖̞̗̌̊̆͊̿̎̐̇̓͌͊̓ǫ̴̡̢̧̧̮̳̝͔͇̼̱̝͙̦̘̼̻̝̖̝͕̗̭͕͓̲̥̲̦͕͙͖̜̞̹̹͖̰͉̘̍̔͂̓̈̅̂̇̾̄̀͒̌͑̿́̂̇̓̄̾̔̈̃̑̃̀̈̉̑͒͌̍̿͑͊͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͡͝ͅņ̷̧̢̡̡̨̢̡̢̢̧̛̜̭̣͙̼̲̠͙̼̖͉̳͙͎͚̻̝͕̬̭̱̺̺͖̬̬͇̮͎̱͎͔͔̱͖͈͌̈́͊̏͋̈́͊̓̍͂͗̌͋͌̾̃̊̄̌̑̿̈͛̆̄̉̾̃̋̀͂̀͌͛̐̂̆̿́͌̏͛̒̏͐͒̊͘̚͜͢͜͢͠͠͡ͅơ̵̧̧̢̨̡̧̨̢̡̗̣̹͖̟̼̙̼̣̮̳̯͙͈͔̪͉̻͖͈͈͉̣̘̯̮͈̪̫̳̊͑̑͑̊͗̐̉͛͛͂̓̂̒͊̏̀̄̓̅̾̀̾͆̈̏̿͗̍̌̓̈̆͊̾͛͂̄̑͒̒͘̕͘̕͘͢͢͟͜͢͟͢͢͠͡͞͡͝͠͡ͅͅͅ ̷̧̛̫̟̜̝̮̲̥͖̮͈̪͙̤̟͈͓̦̖̦͉̥̮̼̎̅̂̃͊̾͗̍̆̉͊̍̽̔͆͛̃͘̕͜͜͡ẃ̵̨̘̹̲̗̞̘͇̗̰͙̪̻̪̦̼̰̭̫͖̰͈͎́̏̒́̂͋̀̐̇̿̎̇̃͋̈̐͗̏͘̕͘͟͝͡͠͠͞ͅh̵̨̛͎̹̩͖̥̱̲̘̱̺̲̜͔̠̤̰͓̙͍̹͚̹͈̻̤̪͆̒̊̓͌̈́̏͛̓́̑̀͛̄̿̐̈́͌̑̾͊̀̓̑̈̌̑́̓́̕͜͝å̶̢̢̧͈̗̱͙͎̻̠̫̯̹̘̹̘̳̻̝̩͓̲̺͖̙̗̺͓̜̤̝̋̊̊̌̽̀̒̀̌̆̀̆̉͛̒̉͐͛͂̿̐͊̚͜͡͠ţ̶̧̡̢̨̧̧̢̱̳̳̺̱͕͉͇͙̠͖͕̙͈̯̳̮̝͕̬̘͇̳͖̹̤̥̜̼̗̫̜̰̉̀́̅̇́̑̇͒̅̆̏̓̐͛̈͆̾̇̅̃̉͊̽̇̔̿͑͆̔̎̃͊͐̂̾̀̈͑̌̕͘͟͜͜͝͝ ̷̢̨̧̢̡̧̛͇̜͕̮̦̮̗̞͔̗̻̫͍͕̺͍̦̦̣͎̹̥̤̬̦̩̪̝̬̣̟̱͓͈̟͈̖̯͇̩̣̠̰͕͎͓̳̳͕̦̝͎̱̥͓͈͓͉̘̳̣̖̣͚̼̗͕̈̀̑̍̽̓̊͑̽̾̽̔̅̊͂͆̒̒̏͋͐͆́̽͐̈́̄͗̒́͐́͊͌̑́̆̑̽͋̀̉́̐̽̑̐̉̾̋͋̈́͛̂̾̽̾̏̾͌̇̎̅̾͊̿̎̒̕͘̕͜͢͞͝͞͝͡ͅͅt̷̨̡̡̧̨̧̢̛̛̫̲̯̠̙̗͙̮̬͇͎͉͚̱̟̗̫̣̪̪̯͉̮͉͔̟̖̞̲̗͓̪̯͍̻̝̰̘̖͓̲̟̭̳̫̍̆̿̈́͊͑͐̿͗̾̄͐̐̔̒̄̽̅̽̀̑̈͂̓̾̓̈͛̽̃̒͌̊̓̀̕̚̕̕͜͢͢͝͝͡͞͠͝͡͡ĥ̶̢̨͔͈̥͇̺̳̙̻̩̟̹̠̲̹͇̖̞̳͓̞̹̭͚̣̦̣̦̯͕̺͍͔̟̻͇̙͚̆̀́̓͂͗̈́̈́̀͊̿̉̒̇̑͛͊̀̇́̇̌͊̄͐́̿̕̚̕͜͟͝͞͠͡ͅͅe̴̡̧̛̛̜̫̼̟̯̤̪̲̙̫̫̯͈̥̥̫͙̹̙̤̞̰̭̹͔͔͉̟̟͛̀̌̿̈́̃̏̍́̉̽̋͐͐͛̌͑͂̾̐̏̽̔̀̉̀̈͑̑̃̌̾̄̔̐̽̕̚̚͢͜͟͜͜͡͞͝ ̵̨̧̨̨̮͍͉̥̦̫̺̯͍͍̬̻̜̲͓̩̣̝̠̫̯̭͕̪̫͍̲̖͚̩̹͚͖̠͍̩͉̲̺̎̀̑͆́̐͋̇͗͛̂̾̉̄̀̔̓͊̒̉̆͌́̾͐͑̔̇͆̿̊̾̑̑̄͐͋̕͘̕̕͢͢͠͡͞ͅḩ̴̡̛̞͚͍͙̣̥̦̱̣̠̺̞̩̫͇̞͈̲̜̦̬̰̙̣͈̳̳͓̬͇̗̺̫̳̪̼͍̗̽̉͋̓̀͌̐̌̓̊͐̈́̒̄̍͑̋̿̅͗̉̈̋̂͒̂̊̈́͂̄̀̚̚͘̚͞͝͝͞ͅe̵̢͙̭͕͖̣͙̳̮͕͚̰̗̮̺̦̱͍̹̞̫͖͚̥̫̻͙̞̅̍͛̔̋͆́̌̐̄̎̆̍̒́͆́̓̊̄́̐̈́̉̆̚͟͢͜ͅļ̷͈̩̳̙͙͇̭̙̻̱̞̻̲̭̺̬͎͙̬̖́̑̒͛̐̀̔́͊̂́̀̂̔̍̓́͆̃͒̀̀͘͘̕͢͢͢͡ͅl̵̡̟͔̜̥̬̥̫͍̱͕̥͎̪͓̺͙͕͖͕̟̣̽͊̑͐̌͊̎̉̓͂͌̀̍̎̿̂̅͗̕͢͝ ̷̨̨̛̳̜͓̱̰͎̦͕͎̬͎̟̭̦͖̰̱̣͔̯̹͚͎̞̫̝͈̹̟͙̐́̄̈́́͒̔̀̌̍̄̎͌̽̾̅͋̿͑̋̽̌͛̔̆̉̇̇͑̈́͋̆͊̽̕͞͝͝͡ͅͅͅḯ̵̡̢̢̢̨̢̛̛͕͈̰͇̣̼͇̝̮̤͎̪̜̩̹͙͍̭̝͍̞͈̞̰̺̰̭̲̤̰͙͙͙̫̮͉̰̝̩̳̺͎̺̪̙͔̤̦̜̦͎̼̤̼̾̏́̀̎́͊͋̏̀̇̿͊̾̈́̈́̈́͊̔͊̎̾͊̿̌̉̃̆̎̀̀̌̐͛̔̐̏̌͗̑̃̀͐͊̈́͒͗̆̎̂̕͘͜͟͞͝͠͝͝͡͞ͅͅs̶̡̧̺͎̖̙̖̤͔͎̪̤͎̥̤̮̯̘̯̫̙͔͍͕̘̯̦̱̼͖̣̣̯̻̝͕̈́̎͊̿̋̎̾̑̈́͐́̿̇̆͑̑̊͛͒̋̃̈͂̎̐̒͛̆̉̐̈͐͛̀̿̚͘͟͢͟͞͡ͅ ̸̡̧̨̢̺̮̖̙̥͈̯̤̣̤͓̜͎̪̘̰̅̑̎͒͐̓͒̈͋̌͐̑͊͐̃̽͂̒̎̚̚̕͜͡͝͡g̵̡̡̢̧̧̧̨̢̨̧̛̞̜͍̜͓̙͕̤̻͎̺̮̩̠͉͍̫͍̪̯̱͙͖̤͉̳̩͕̯̭͖̥͇̻̙̩̹̦̲͙͖͔̜̱̻̬̺̱̮̭̽̂́́̉̓͆̇̅̉͋͊͒̈́́͂͂̃̍̀̐̆̑͗̈́̇̒͛̋́̀͌̑̀̔̈̿̌́͛̏̀͊̂̑̐͒̍͒̃́̿́͘̕̕̚͜͞͝͡͝ǫ̴̡̨̧͕͖͖͚̼͕̳̼̻̮͉̲̪̝̼̟̫͙̙͎͓̯͕̼̹̰͎͇̲̠̟̪̃̏̇̔̏̏́̉́́͑͋̌͛̆̒̃̀͂̊̽͛̌̐͂̊͋̾̏̚͢͜͟͢͞͝͞į̸̨̛̱͈̩̖̞̮͍̪̬̟̯̬͙͍̥̙̱̱̥̯̺̙̜̺̠͓͍͇̼̦͕͔͓̦͈͎͖̘͔̬̈̇̊̇̓͂͌̾̌̈́̏̃͐̋́͐̈́̇̃͗̉̑̒͑̐̈́̇͂̓̈́͊͛̀͂̐͗̾͛̈͛̿́͆̔͌͜͟͟͡͝͝͠͞ͅn̷̨̟̝̯͕͇̰̹͙͌͑̋͗͋̔̔̑̑͟͜͡͠ġ̸̡̢̤̻͍͙̰͈͓̼͖͖̦̱̰͎͍͉̹̮̙̯̮̫̣̠̐̔̍̈́̒͂̊͌̀͆̀̋̃͂͑̄̓̎̚͟͠͝͝͞͡ ̴̨̧̢̛̛̯̟̹͈̱͓͓͕̫̗͔̳̮͉̖̭̼̹̖̻͚͉̈́̈͊̍͌̊̋́͑̑̔̍̒̇̄̍͛̍̈͛̍̈̈́́̍͑͘͘͢͟͝͠ͅͅơ̸̢̖̳͙͙̪͔͔̞̙̘͍̻̙̤̭̥͔͇͉̬̰̩͎̥̰̟̗͇̭͓̙͚̥̞̘͍̤̯̥̹͈̣̯̩̒͑̅͊̑͒̂̇̂̐̇͌̐̈̆̇̓̿̈́̊̑̒͐̇̄̅́̉͆̋̇͑̍̆̆̇̋͂̔̂̚̕̚̕͟͟͝͝͞͝͠͠ͅn̵̡̤̠͖̟̹̳͈̗͓̭̠͉̼̣̫͍͌͋̈́̃̓́͌̎̔̓̌̓̀̀̌͋̈͘͟͞ ̸̢̢̡̡̛̰̗̠͙͖͚̙͈̖̮̠̘̯͔͙̣͈͍͇͎͎̮̼͈̭̟͚͈͍̻̹͕̜̮̲̫̌̐̐̊̀́̀̂̋̔̿̐̒͛̿͐̓̂̀̆̀͆̈́́̉̓͛͑̏̐̾̄͊̈́͊̓̀̈́̄͋̍͘̚͘̕̕̕͟͟͟͟͟͜͟͞͠͝͡ͅț̴̢̧̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̗̗̜̩̜̹̳̘̠̣̫͉̮̫̣̹̼̗͚̼͕͇̼̞̠̭͙̱͓̗̙̭̜͇̣͈̲̿̂̑̀̂̀̍̌̽͌̑̑͂̆̆͐͌́͑̉̎̐͊̈̒̔͐̽̔̍͗̇́̍̏͑͗̚̚̚̚̚͢͜͟͝͝͠ͅh̷̡̧̨̥̫͈̗̟̭͍̹̺̹̬̩̱̺̝̣͖̙̭̮̣̮̪̙̙̙͉̰̩͎͓͇̪̲̠̖͍̬́̏̋͛̽̎͊͐̃̌̄̆̅͗͗͑͌͑̽̆̆̃̅͐̔̍͂͛͂̂̊̉̀͂̈́̋̅̚̕̕̚̕̕̕͢͢͠͝ͅi̸̡̨̢̨̡̨̛̛͙̜̯̭̰̭͍̱̼̠̪̜̲͎̰̪̼̞̠̞͈̪̥̣̜̯͈̟͚͙̩͎̣̤͖͙̖̹͈͍̫̜̙͊̓̿͂͂́̓͊̓̀̏̽͛͆̈́̎͆́͂͆̌̐̐̃̑̒͗̀̄̅͊̅̈́́̐̆͊̓͂͆̅̒̀͂̿͘͘͘̕͘͟͜͝͠ͅͅs̶̡̛̛̘͙̰̰̻̭̠̥͓̺̥̙͖̲̻͈͈̬̬̹͕̮̜̙͙̮̰̳̮͚̽̄̀̆̅̈́̉͑̃̿̇́̈́̄͛̈́͐̄̎͐͋͆͒̄͑͛͐̽̍̑̚͘̚͘͢͠͝͠ ̷̢̧̡̡̨̢̛͇̩͚̦̻̣̩̪͙̘̮̖̤͙͖̲̘̪̘̬̭̤͖͚̯͕͕̺̹̪̻̝̝̗̹̜͓̩̱̩̦̦̮̜͙̱͚̲̱̂͗́͊̎̽̎̀̎͗̑̎͑̏͂̏̄̀̐̉͗̔̇͌̒̐̑͆͐̏̽̓͛̄̀͛̋̆̈́̐͑̃̆̊͛̌̉͑̚̚̕͞͞͠͡͞͝ͅͅw̵̡̨̢̧̧̝̦̟̤̫̟͖̫͈̠͚͇̣͇͍̬̦͓͖̠̝̬̜̗͙͈̖͚͖̙͚͙̮̣̜̺̼̃͊̌͊͌́̀̿̈́̀̌̄̉̅̈́̐͋̽̈̔̽̐́̎͌͂̐̿̿̿̈̉̋̆́̉̌́͗̾̅̀͒̆͊̈͂̔̾̉̀̆͘͢͢͜͞͞͞ͅͅa̸̧̨̢̨̡̨̭͎̦̺̟̝̤̯̲̖̣̤̥͖͖͎͉̪̫̣̥̗̥͈̪̪̩̦͍̼̝̞̯̹̝̰͊̀̿͋̉̃̎̾͗̏̉̑̄̈͐̾̈́̈̾̇͑͆̒͑͗̃̀̎̏̿̾̂̈̒̾̒̇̉̚̚̕͜͢͜͜͝͡͡ͅs̷̨̨̡̛̮̼̖͖̫̭̫̱̦̝͉̥͈͚̻̩̔̾̎̏̐̈̃̔̇̃͒̈̿̽̊̄̆̉́̊̈̾͘͢͢͢͞ͅͅͅņ̸̡̡̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̪͙̥̖̳͇͍̞̲̪̪͎͚̯̺̹͎̦̰̗̖̲̬̫̯͉̟̞͚̰͔͔̫̺̣͖̠͙̘̮͎̀̏̿̍̑͑͂̑̆̌̽̾̈̌́̂͗͒̊͋̔͋͐̽̊̓̍͑͌̀̌̊̇͋́͑̍̑́̒̎̽̽̽̓͘̚͘͘͢͜͜͠͡ͅͅ’̸̨̢̧̥͚̘̠̦͔̯̲͍̘̱͔͇̜̬͓̔͗̎̀̒̃̀̽̾̉̀̃̓̊̈́͆͊̑͋̔̈́̚ͅt̴̨̧̢̛̙̝̥͉͖̘͚̝̻͙̝̺̜͕͙̞̭̦̬̰̩̬̀̀͒̏̓͐̀̌͒͊̋̅̅̊̍̈͒̔̀̐̂̐́͑̕͜͟͜͠ ̵̧̧̛̲̜̤͍͙̮͓͍̣̫̹͕̼̞͓̙̩̤̫̠̟̜̹̤̞̖͓̦̫͍̪̺̱͎͎̙̒͒̔̅̍́́́͛́̃̑̿̽̾̌̃̎̍̐͋͋̎̀͆̋̔͗͛͋̈́́̎̿̉̌̒͐́́̕̚͜͟͢͢͠͝͠͡ͅs̵̡̧̧͕̳̥͓͎̪̞̩͈̻̣͓̞̘͙̤̩̹̙̮̦̳͈̖̲̮̻̐̀̆̑̾̽̆̆̅̂̔͒̾̎̽̈́͋̓̄͂̕̕̚͢͝͡ͅu̷̡̨̨̫̹̹͕͎̫͓͉͈̳̜͔̣͇͖̦͙̼̦̫̜͖̝͖̰̩̹͖̹̖̒̌̾̆̋̿̾̋͂͒̎̔̍̈́̉̽̒̋̒̑͋̈̋́̅̑͋͌̚͘̚͟͢͡͝͡ͅͅp̴̡̡̨̧̛̖̰̮̝͕̼̟̲͔̯̬͕͙̬̻̖̜̰̱̾̋̇͆͂̂̋̿̃̉̾̌̎͐́̇̆̅̀́͛͐̆͗̂͘̕̕͢͠ͅp̵̛̼̗̖̞̩͍̟̗̙̱̫̩͙̱̪̜̭̩̦̖̀͑̆͗̿̓͗̋̃̋͋͛̍́̇͋̂̍̃́̕̚͜͟͡͡ͅͅơ̷̧̡̡̡̨͍̯̙̤̲̺͕͍̞̙̩̮̳̬̝̱̗̘̗̘͈̼̩̗̯̦̪̜͇̩̤̬̥͇̗̦͖͔͐̍̆͒̓͛̊͌̾͋̎̑̂̃̈̈́̉̔́̌̒͒̆̔̅͂̄̋̀̎͑̍̅̋̊͑̒̍̄̈͛͂̕͜͞͝͞ş̵̧̧̨̨̨̘͉̰̜̗͈͓̼̠̪̭̙̠̤͓͍̝̗͈͍̝̙̪̣̩̠̩͎̯̬͚͍͑̔͆͐̔̋̏͒͊̂͌̊̈́̐̃́͆̔̓̊̈͊̊͌͒̊̊̽̓̔́͜͟͟͞͝͝͠͡͠͡é̷̡̢̜̟͈̺͔̖͉̝̩͎̟̦̖̼̟͍̦̲͓̲͈̜͇̖̦̱͖̹͓͓̝̳͑̒͐̔̏̍̓̒̃͛̒͌͐̏̅͌̉̒̌͐̊̒̃̐͛̏́̎̄̃̌͑̉̌̕̕͜͜͡͝ͅḑ̷̢̡̡̛̰̰͍̜͚̙̺̻̗̗̗̦̼͙̣̲͈̯̥̻͎͉͈̦͍͔͎̬̹̮̩͎̖̻̀̅͌̓͋͆̈́̆͂̽̒̍̐̓͗̈́́͋̒͗͛͆̉͋̉͒̽͊͊̅̾̃́͊͗́͋͂̏̚͝͞͠ͅ ̶̨̨̳̠̜̗̣̹͚͙̰͈͚̲͈̥̿̉̎̃̈̉̂̒̓́̍͗̐͒̉͘̚͟͠ţ̴̧͚͎̜̘͔̫̮̼̱͕̭̭̺̼͇̫̟͔̭̜̱̯͈̼̙̻͍̦͚͖̝̮̫͓̯̤̿̐̀̈͂̂̑̆̓̎̓̇̏̂͌̄́̄̋͒͒̎̇̔̂̊͑̐̃̅́͆̚̕̚̕͘͢͟͜͟͞͠͡͝͞͠͞ͅơ̴̢̨̧̤̼̰͇̳̙̥̬͓̞͎͇͖͖͖͇͔̯̫̳̰̯͇͖̘̣̳̪͇̠̤͔͇̄̌͆̊͒̓̃͛̑̎͛́̐̈́͆̊͒͐̉̽̈̑̀̔̄̅͂̔͗̽̐̎̚̕͟͜͟͢͞͠͡ ̴̢̢̡̲̖̬͇͎͕̭̩̱̯̺̦͚̟͖̗̞̹̞͖̳̦̭̗̘̟̦͚̠̥̈͑̇́̉̈́̓̐̉͆̓̋̊͛͌̂͂̎̈́̐̍͐́̍͘̕͡͠͝h̴̡̢̡̢̛͕̩̪̯̝̰̪̳̲̼͎̪̲͙͎͈̮̣̭͉̹͕͓̭͎̬͕̬͎͚͚̱͔͖̣̋̀̿̓͆́̑̊̅̂̇̀͗̉̾̋̋̓̀͑̇̌̐́̑̑̈̽͋̏͗͂͑̾̒̈́̌̓̕͘͘̕͜͟͜͜͞͡͝͞͠͞ą̸̧̢̢̛͙̳̦̼̳͎̤͕̣̩̥͓͎͔̞̟͎̫̼̠̦̹̝̭̖̮̯̞͍̠̳̬̞̜̥͈͙̥͇̣̖̠͐̒̓̋̎̐̊̄̎̽̿͊͌̀̇͂̋̄͐̿͌̒͊͊̇̑̉͛̑͋̐̽̑̿͛̂̀̄̋̕͠͡͞ͅp̷̨̨̨̢̢̨̨̧̢͎̰̹̩͙̤̼͕͚͓̞̩̻̜̥͓͔͓̼̜̙̟͕͉̻̞͈̹͖͕͔̩̱̥̻̼̫̤͖͕̬̞͔̲͆̑̒͋̀͛̏͋̾͐̇̍͛̊̈́̍̏̾̉̓͐̀̾͂̌̄̈́̂͐̃̀͐̃͆̅͋͋̅͒̔̿̂̍̅̂͆̓̀͑̅̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͞͞͝͠͞͠p̶̡̨̢̧̡̡̢̢̡̛͖̮̙̪̱̰̫̜̼̹̫͓̰̫̥͕̦̱̤͈͕̳̰̫̩̱̩͖͎̠̩̝͈̲͕̮͙̲̬̯̠̘̝̰͎̗͈͍͚̜̺̳͎̞̖̤̤̈̈͛̓̎͑̇̿̂̎̾͆́̌͋͑͆̅̓̈́̿̆̓̐͋̓̌͛́̅̓̄̽͂̌̒͊̽͒̀̄̐̌̌̅͑̃͐͋̿̄̐͋̿̉̓̔̏͊̕̕̕͢͜͟͠͝͡͠͝ę̸̨̧̨̡̰͉͍̣̰̼̖͔̲͇͖͉̮͙̖̞̥̝̤̤̤̹̙͙̦̲̦̤̤̹̦͎̺̙͓͍̫̓͗̿̀̊̃̒̊̎́͊̎̀́̅͂͌̽̌́̌̃̽̔͋̅̐͌̑̑̃͛́̾͑̓͌͌͘̚̚͜͡͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅñ̵̢̢̨̜̜̻͇̰̜̘͇̖͇̱̠͕͕̭̝͚̟͖͉̪̗̹̭͚̮̞̰̟̏̒̈͆̀̉́̀͂͆̈́̅̂̆̔̔̄̃̄̂̆̓̄͐̃̈́͊́́̒̅͛̀͘͜͢͝ͅ ņ̷̨̫̥̘̮͕̰͙̗̫͔̰̙̱̟͍̺̜̙͎̦̱͉̙̣͙̪̬̟̊̈͐͌͊̊̿͛̈́̔̌̂̉̽̓̃̎̐̈̑̈́̓́̍͂̌͐̒̾̋̃̔́̐̅͟͟͝͞͠ͅơ̴̖̤̮͍̲̰̗̱̮̹͍̘̥͍͂̊̑̓͆̒͂̍̄̄́̌͘̚͟͟͢͞͝͝͠ͅn̸̡̨͇̰̖͉̭̯͎̝̜̖̙̠̬̭̗̭̣̗̪͓̲͍̻̰̥̪̐̃̔̓̏̀̏̇̎̀̋̈́̇͒̈́͑͂̇́̀́̄͐͛̚͘̕̚̕͘͢͠͝͞ͅơ̴̛̲͖͚̜̝̯͈̣̩͙͙̮͎͎̫̯̱̺͎̙̪̖̩̪͇̬̱̺̞͓̤͍̯̼̥͇̗̹̱͓̰̯̙͍̞͉̱͇̳̦͙̣̖̮͉͚̅͊͒̈͒̄̀̍̔̇̑̽̾̒̔̃̽̉̿̓͗̉͑̄̀͒͆̑̈́͂̋͊͑́̅̑͛̔̓̌̀͐͐̋̄̆͐͗̽͌͌̊͋͛̚̕͟͜͜͢͟͝͡ṇ̵̩̬̳̰̙̗̝̰̯͍͍̫̤̗̮͇̺̫͕̹͖̳̦̣͚̰̜̘͎͍͓̘͙͓̲̫̤͔̯̑̌̍̒͑́̃̐̆̓͋̽̆̂̅̓̑̓͛͆̾̇̉̓͐̿̍̏̿͗̊̔̏̎͆̈̿̈́̂̓́̕͢͞͝͡͡͞ͅǫ̶̢͎̹̟̲̰̜̰͙̹̠͙͇̻͖̊̀̀̈́̅̋̉̉͂̈́͌͋̿̿͘̚͜͝͝n̷̨̡̡̢̡̧̛̰͓̖͖̟͇̮̗̖̖͍̳̯͙̭̱̠̞͍̝̙̟̮̗͔͇̝͙͙̲͓̳͍̝̩̙̳̓̓͒̅̾̉̑̀͒́͂̍͗͊̆̇́͛̋͋͛̎̃̌̏͂̇̀̀͌̔̀̓͋̄̿͘̚͘̚̕͘͟͜͜͜͝o̸͉̗̻̼̯͙̜̩̗͚̣̹͖͎̩͎̬̟͉̬͕͐́́͗̉̌̿͗͛̏̍̎͂̊̎͊̚̕͜͝͞͝ͅn̵̢̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̳̩͚̥͓̣̰͔̹͖͓̼̹̱͇̰̲̲̻͖͎̝̺͓͇̮̦͌̊͐̉̾̆̈́̊̈̊͆̆͋̈͂̔̊̋̀̒̒̅̎̈̉̏̈́̅̑̚̕͘͟͠͠͠͡ͅͅơ̴̡̧̛̠̯͖̱̹̬͖̬̘̬̩̗̻̬̖̲̫̣̟̜͓̹̤̩̝͈̈̌̽͊͛́͐̍͒̈́̒̊̓̍̓̍̑̏͆̃͋͒̉̓̓̿̑̚̕͘͢͢͟͜͝͠͠͞ņ̸̛̛̟̼̝̰͔̥̼̥͙͇̜̞̺͔̰̟̱̱̥̜͎̪͔̖̩̩̣̟͇̫͋̑̑̊̏͑̈̒̌̿̎̀̀͆͐̈́̆̅̊̂̒̍̂͗͗̈́̋͋̕͘̕̚͜͜͟͜͡͝͠͠͡ǫ̵̡̛̳̮̥̤͖͉͇̩̦͓̤̠͔̱̦̦̳̹̙̳̱͉͉̟̻̜̣̜̌̽͊̓̾͒̀̅̋͗̃̏̍̽̆̋͆̓̀͋̑̅̋̌̋̽̾͘͘͢͜͜͟͠͝ͅͅņ̶̧̧̳̥͉͕̞̮̖̞̩̫̹̫͚̹̞͈̣̯̱͙͎̞̰͖̳͓͖͈͕͓̲͕̤̤͓̼͈͔̣͇̠̠̲̤̾́̈͊̔͑̏̅͗͗͗̈́̆̓̉͂́̿̇̋̅̓͛̽̒͐̾͑͛́́̎̂͊͗̇̔͛͘̚͞͠ͅͅơ̴̡̧̨̛̺̳̦̱̟̻̭̗̺͈͉͇̜͖̱̞̜͎̺͕̥͚͈͚̜͈̱̼̝̹͈͈̤̈͋́̉̉͗͗̉͂͗͆̉̈́̉̓̋̆̄͊͂̉̾̿̿̓͐͆͛̎̆̉̏̒̕̕͝͝͝͝͞ͅņ̶̛̝̺͚̥̤̲͍͉̼͍͒̀̏̈́̂̎̀̈́͛͋́̍̑͡ͅợ̵̢̡̨̡̧̢̦̯̞̹͚͈̳͎̼͖̙͚̹̱͓̮̭͓̣̭̠̭̞̦͓͓̥̹͇̤̘̩̫͖͚̜̰̝̳̳̺̖̳̳̥̥̟̗͈͌̑̽͐͌̃̓͊͊̓̑̈́̈̀̾͆̔̋͗̊̍̿̋̀̆͒̓͒̇̌̃͋̀̃͑̊̒͋̀̅̈̇͆͛͑͂̀̃͛͑̔̕͘̚͘͘̕͟͢͜͢͢͢͝͠͝͞͠ͅͅn̴̨̨̢̡̡̧̛͉̙̬̙͎̖͍͇͚͖̦̭̝͈͇̥̰̭͎͓̲̩͓͓̤͍̖͎̙̟̱̦͇̺̮͇̘͒̈̓̓̄͆̓͋͌̐̇̎̈̇̈́̎͛̿̍̂̓͗̽́̉̌͂̽̀̀̓̆́̿͒̂̋̀̑͂̑͘̕͜͝͠ͅͅỏ̴̢̧̢̡̢̡̧͚̘̝̘̩̯̜͈̘̤̼͉̝̖̯̫̟̖͖̺̙̮̼̝̯̱̳̺̪͇̯̻̻̳̦̗͔̯͚̔̀͌̍̊̍̑͑͛̈̀̒̍̈́̿̒̽̓̈̋̈̆̊̌͗͋̔̓͒̋͋̓̋̓͊͑̿̏̀́̍̿͋̕͘̕̕͘͟͜͟͟͞͡͝͝͝n̷̢̡̨͓̘̬̹̙͇͉͙̫͉̠͚̖̳̦̜̭̺̠̫̠͓͙̫̮̳̠͙͇̙̮͉̯͖̤̙̠̥̙̝͖͈̻͉̬̤͇͕̙̫̍́̇̍̄͐̉̈́́̀̓̑͑̽͌͌͊̈̂̍͐́̌̃̌̽̈̈́̑̉̎̿͑́̀̑̅̂͛̇́͑̂̀̚̕͘̚͜͝͝͠ō̸̧̢̨̢̢̨̮̪̥̣̠̠̩̠͙͕͚̖̠̺͇̩͎̫͕̮̜̟̣̍̒͆͋̓̿̀̋̿͐̓̋̃̈̀͊͊̉̏̎͂́̆̑̌̾̈́͊̍̂͂͋̑̚͜͢͞͡͠͝͠͞ͅͅǹ̸̢̢̛̟̳̖̭͉̰͍̦͙͚̮̳̣̱̥̝͎̺̤͖͚̖̤̲̆͐͋̔̍́̊̉̐́̀͑̉̌́̀͐͂̐͐̏͋͐̿̄̈͒̂͘̕̕̕͘͟͢͞͠͠ͅo̵̧̧̨̧̡̺̝͔͓̠͉̩͚̰̺͚̫̗̦̗̠̯͕̲̺̞̗̱̝̼̫̼̝͍̱̼͆͂́̽͋̔̑̅̋̑̆̈̓̒̍̎̿́͂̐͑̂͆͛̎̈́̾͂̀́͛̿̑̍̕͘͘̚͟͜͢͡͞͞͝͠͞͡ņ̵̦̜̳̖̘͖̞̗̌̊̆͊̿̎̐̇̓͌͊̓ǫ̴̡̢̧̧̮̳̝͔͇̼̱̝͙̦̘̼̻̝̖̝͕̗̭͕͓̲̥̲̦͕͙͖̜̞̹̹͖̰͉̘̍̔͂̓̈̅̂̇̾̄̀͒̌͑̿́̂̇̓̄̾̔̈̃̑̃̀̈̉̑͒͌̍̿͑͊͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͡͝ͅņ̷̧̢̡̡̨̢̡̢̢̧̛̜̭̣͙̼̲̠͙̼̖͉̳͙͎͚̻̝͕̬̭̱̺̺͖̬̬͇̮͎̱͎͔͔̱͖͈͌̈́͊̏͋̈́͊̓̍͂͗̌͋͌̾̃̊̄̌̑̿̈͛̆̄̉̾̃̋̀͂̀͌͛̐̂̆̿́͌̏͛̒̏͐͒̊͘̚͜͢͜͢͠͠͡ͅơ̵̧̧̢̨̡̧̨̢̡̗̣̹͖̟̼̙̼̣̮̳̯͙͈͔̪͉̻͖͈͈͉̣̘̯̮͈̪̫̳̊͑̑͑̊͗̐̉͛͛͂̓̂̒͊̏̀̄̓̅̾̀̾͆̈̏̿͗̍̌̓̈̆͊̾͛͂̄̑͒̒͘̕͘̕͘͢͢͟͜͢͟͢͢͠͡͞͡͝͠͡ͅͅͅ ̷̧̛̫̟̜̝̮̲̥͖̮͈̪͙̤̟͈͓̦̖̦͉̥̮̼̎̅̂̃͊̾͗̍̆̉͊̍̽̔͆͛̃͘̕͜͜͡ẃ̵̨̘̹̲̗̞̘͇̗̰͙̪̻̪̦̼̰̭̫͖̰͈͎́̏̒́̂͋̀̐̇̿̎̇̃͋̈̐͗̏͘̕͘͟͝͡͠͠͞ͅh̵̨̛͎̹̩͖̥̱̲̘̱̺̲̜͔̠̤̰͓̙͍̹͚̹͈̻̤̪͆̒̊̓͌̈́̏͛̓́̑̀͛̄̿̐̈́͌̑̾͊̀̓̑̈̌̑́̓́̕͜͝å̶̢̢̧͈̗̱͙͎̻̠̫̯̹̘̹̘̳̻̝̩͓̲̺͖̙̗̺͓̜̤̝̋̊̊̌̽̀̒̀̌̆̀̆̉͛̒̉͐͛͂̿̐͊̚͜͡͠ţ̶̧̡̢̨̧̧̢̱̳̳̺̱͕͉͇͙̠͖͕̙͈̯̳̮̝͕̬̘͇̳͖̹̤̥̜̼̗̫̜̰̉̀́̅̇́̑̇͒̅̆̏̓̐͛̈͆̾̇̅̃̉͊̽̇̔̿͑͆̔̎̃͊͐̂̾̀̈͑̌̕͘͟͜͜͝͝ ̷̢̨̧̢̡̧̛͇̜͕̮̦̮̗̞͔̗̻̫͍͕̺͍̦̦̣͎̹̥̤̬̦̩̪̝̬̣̟̱͓͈̟͈̖̯͇̩̣̠̰͕͎͓̳̳͕̦̝͎̱̥͓͈͓͉̘̳̣̖̣͚̼̗͕̈̀̑̍̽̓̊͑̽̾̽̔̅̊͂͆̒̒̏͋͐͆́̽͐̈́̄͗̒́͐́͊͌̑́̆̑̽͋̀̉́̐̽̑̐̉̾̋͋̈́͛̂̾̽̾̏̾͌̇̎̅̾͊̿̎̒̕͘̕͜͢͞͝͞͝͡ͅͅt̷̨̡̡̧̨̧̢̛̛̫̲̯̠̙̗͙̮̬͇͎͉͚̱̟̗̫̣̪̪̯͉̮͉͔̟̖̞̲̗͓̪̯͍̻̝̰̘̖͓̲̟̭̳̫̍̆̿̈́͊͑͐̿͗̾̄͐̐̔̒̄̽̅̽̀̑̈͂̓̾̓̈͛̽̃̒͌̊̓̀̕̚̕̕͜͢͢͝͝͡͞͠͝͡͡ĥ̶̢̨͔͈̥͇̺̳̙̻̩̟̹̠̲̹͇̖̞̳͓̞̹̭͚̣̦̣̦̯͕̺͍͔̟̻͇̙͚̆̀́̓͂͗̈́̈́̀͊̿̉̒̇̑͛͊̀̇́̇̌͊̄͐́̿̕̚̕͜͟͝͞͠͡ͅͅe̴̡̧̛̛̜̫̼̟̯̤̪̲̙̫̫̯͈̥̥̫͙̹̙̤̞̰̭̹͔͔͉̟̟͛̀̌̿̈́̃̏̍́̉̽̋͐͐͛̌͑͂̾̐̏̽̔̀̉̀̈͑̑̃̌̾̄̔̐̽̕̚̚͢͜͟͜͜͡͞͝ ̵̨̧̨̨̮͍͉̥̦̫̺̯͍͍̬̻̜̲͓̩̣̝̠̫̯̭͕̪̫͍̲̖͚̩̹͚͖̠͍̩͉̲̺̎̀̑͆́̐͋̇͗͛̂̾̉̄̀̔̓͊̒̉̆͌́̾͐͑̔̇͆̿̊̾̑̑̄͐͋̕͘̕̕͢͢͠͡͞ͅḩ̴̡̛̞͚͍͙̣̥̦̱̣̠̺̞̩̫͇̞͈̲̜̦̬̰̙̣͈̳̳͓̬͇̗̺̫̳̪̼͍̗̽̉͋̓̀͌̐̌̓̊͐̈́̒̄̍͑̋̿̅͗̉̈̋̂͒̂̊̈́͂̄̀̚̚͘̚͞͝͝͞ͅe̵̢͙̭͕͖̣͙̳̮͕͚̰̗̮̺̦̱͍̹̞̫͖͚̥̫̻͙̞̅̍͛̔̋͆́̌̐̄̎̆̍̒́͆́̓̊̄́̐̈́̉̆̚͟͢͜ͅļ̷͈̩̳̙͙͇̭̙̻̱̞̻̲̭̺̬͎͙̬̖́̑̒͛̐̀̔́͊̂́̀̂̔̍̓́͆̃͒̀̀͘͘̕͢͢͢͡ͅl̵̡̟͔̜̥̬̥̫͍̱͕̥͎̪͓̺͙͕͖͕̟̣̽͊̑͐̌͊̎̉̓͂͌̀̍̎̿̂̅͗̕͢͝ ̷̨̨̛̳̜͓̱̰͎̦͕͎̬͎̟̭̦͖̰̱̣͔̯̹͚͎̞̫̝͈̹̟͙̐́̄̈́́͒̔̀̌̍̄̎͌̽̾̅͋̿͑̋̽̌͛̔̆̉̇̇͑̈́͋̆͊̽̕͞͝͝͡ͅͅͅḯ̵̡̢̢̢̨̢̛̛͕͈̰͇̣̼͇̝̮̤͎̪̜̩̹͙͍̭̝͍̞͈̞̰̺̰̭̲̤̰͙͙͙̫̮͉̰̝̩̳̺͎̺̪̙͔̤̦̜̦͎̼̤̼̾̏́̀̎́͊͋̏̀̇̿͊̾̈́̈́̈́͊̔͊̎̾͊̿̌̉̃̆̎̀̀̌̐͛̔̐̏̌͗̑̃̀͐͊̈́͒͗̆̎̂̕͘͜͟͞͝͠͝͝͡͞ͅͅs̶̡̧̺͎̖̙̖̤͔͎̪̤͎̥̤̮̯̘̯̫̙͔͍͕̘̯̦̱̼͖̣̣̯̻̝͕̈́̎͊̿̋̎̾̑̈́͐́̿̇̆͑̑̊͛͒̋̃̈͂̎̐̒͛̆̉̐̈͐͛̀̿̚͘͟͢͟͞͡ͅ ̸̡̧̨̢̺̮̖̙̥͈̯̤̣̤͓̜͎̪̘̰̅̑̎͒͐̓͒̈͋̌͐̑͊͐̃̽͂̒̎̚̚̕͜͡͝͡g̵̡̡̢̧̧̧̨̢̨̧̛̞̜͍̜͓̙͕̤̻͎̺̮̩̠͉͍̫͍̪̯̱͙͖̤͉̳̩͕̯̭͖̥͇̻̙̩̹̦̲͙͖͔̜̱̻̬̺̱̮̭̽̂́́̉̓͆̇̅̉͋͊͒̈́́͂͂̃̍̀̐̆̑͗̈́̇̒͛̋́̀͌̑̀̔̈̿̌́͛̏̀͊̂̑̐͒̍͒̃́̿́͘̕̕̚͜͞͝͡͝ǫ̴̡̨̧͕͖͖͚̼͕̳̼̻̮͉̲̪̝̼̟̫͙̙͎͓̯͕̼̹̰͎͇̲̠̟̪̃̏̇̔̏̏́̉́́͑͋̌͛̆̒̃̀͂̊̽͛̌̐͂̊͋̾̏̚͢͜͟͢͞͝͞į̸̨̛̱͈̩̖̞̮͍̪̬̟̯̬͙͍̥̙̱̱̥̯̺̙̜̺̠͓͍͇̼̦͕͔͓̦͈͎͖̘͔̬̈̇̊̇̓͂͌̾̌̈́̏̃͐̋́͐̈́̇̃͗̉̑̒͑̐̈́̇͂̓̈́͊͛̀͂̐͗̾͛̈͛̿́͆̔͌͜͟͟͡͝͝͠͞ͅn̷̨̟̝̯͕͇̰̹͙͌͑̋͗͋̔̔̑̑͟͜͡͠ġ̸̡̢̤̻͍͙̰͈͓̼͖͖̦̱̰͎͍͉̹̮̙̯̮̫̣̠̐̔̍̈́̒͂̊͌̀͆̀̋̃͂͑̄̓̎̚͟͠͝͝͞͡ ̴̨̧̢̛̛̯̟̹͈̱͓͓͕̫̗͔̳̮͉̖̭̼̹̖̻͚͉̈́̈͊̍͌̊̋́͑̑̔̍̒̇̄̍͛̍̈͛̍̈̈́́̍͑͘͘͢͟͝͠ͅͅơ̸̢̖̳͙͙̪͔͔̞̙̘͍̻̙̤̭̥͔͇͉̬̰̩͎̥̰̟̗͇̭͓̙͚̥̞̘͍̤̯̥̹͈̣̯̩̒͑̅͊̑͒̂̇̂̐̇͌̐̈̆̇̓̿̈́̊̑̒͐̇̄̅́̉͆̋̇͑̍̆̆̇̋͂̔̂̚̕̚̕͟͟͝͝͞͝͠͠ͅn̵̡̤̠͖̟̹̳͈̗͓̭̠͉̼̣̫͍͌͋̈́̃̓́͌̎̔̓̌̓̀̀̌͋̈͘͟͞ ̸̢̢̡̡̛̰̗̠͙͖͚̙͈̖̮̠̘̯͔͙̣͈͍͇͎͎̮̼͈̭̟͚͈͍̻̹͕̜̮̲̫̌̐̐̊̀́̀̂̋̔̿̐̒͛̿͐̓̂̀̆̀͆̈́́̉̓͛͑̏̐̾̄͊̈́͊̓̀̈́̄͋̍͘̚͘̕̕̕͟͟͟͟͟͜͟͞͠͝͡ͅț̴̢̧̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̗̗̜̩̜̹̳̘̠̣̫͉̮̫̣̹̼̗͚̼͕͇̼̞̠̭͙̱͓̗̙̭̜͇̣͈̲̿̂̑̀̂̀̍̌̽͌̑̑͂̆̆͐͌́͑̉̎̐͊̈̒̔͐̽̔̍͗̇́̍̏͑͗̚̚̚̚̚͢͜͟͝͝͠ͅh̷̡̧̨̥̫͈̗̟̭͍̹̺̹̬̩̱̺̝̣͖̙̭̮̣̮̪̙̙̙͉̰̩͎͓͇̪̲̠̖͍̬́̏̋͛̽̎͊͐̃̌̄̆̅͗͗͑͌͑̽̆̆̃̅͐̔̍͂͛͂̂̊̉̀͂̈́̋̅̚̕̕̚̕̕̕͢͢͠͝ͅi̸̡̨̢̨̡̨̛̛͙̜̯̭̰̭͍̱̼̠̪̜̲͎̰̪̼̞̠̞͈̪̥̣̜̯͈̟͚͙̩͎̣̤͖͙̖̹͈͍̫̜̙͊̓̿͂͂́̓͊̓̀̏̽͛͆̈́̎͆́͂͆̌̐̐̃̑̒͗̀̄̅͊̅̈́́̐̆͊̓͂͆̅̒̀͂̿͘͘͘̕͘͟͜͝͠ͅͅs̶̡̛̛̘͙̰̰̻̭̠̥͓̺̥̙͖̲̻͈͈̬̬̹͕̮̜̙͙̮̰̳̮͚̽̄̀̆̅̈́̉͑̃̿̇́̈́̄͛̈́͐̄̎͐͋͆͒̄͑͛͐̽̍̑̚͘̚͘͢͠͝͠ ̷̢̧̡̡̨̢̛͇̩͚̦̻̣̩̪͙̘̮̖̤͙͖̲̘̪̘̬̭̤͖͚̯͕͕̺̹̪̻̝̝̗̹̜͓̩̱̩̦̦̮̜͙̱͚̲̱̂͗́͊̎̽̎̀̎͗̑̎͑̏͂̏̄̀̐̉͗̔̇͌̒̐̑͆͐̏̽̓͛̄̀͛̋̆̈́̐͑̃̆̊͛̌̉͑̚̚̕͞͞͠͡͞͝ͅͅw̵̡̨̢̧̧̝̦̟̤̫̟͖̫͈̠͚͇̣͇͍̬̦͓͖̠̝̬̜̗͙͈̖͚͖̙͚͙̮̣̜̺̼̃͊̌͊͌́̀̿̈́̀̌̄̉̅̈́̐͋̽̈̔̽̐́̎͌͂̐̿̿̿̈̉̋̆́̉̌́͗̾̅̀͒̆͊̈͂̔̾̉̀̆͘͢͢͜͞͞͞ͅͅa̸̧̨̢̨̡̨̭͎̦̺̟̝̤̯̲̖̣̤̥͖͖͎͉̪̫̣̥̗̥͈̪̪̩̦͍̼̝̞̯̹̝̰͊̀̿͋̉̃̎̾͗̏̉̑̄̈͐̾̈́̈̾̇͑͆̒͑͗̃̀̎̏̿̾̂̈̒̾̒̇̉̚̚̕͜͢͜͜͝͡͡ͅs̷̨̨̡̛̮̼̖͖̫̭̫̱̦̝͉̥͈͚̻̩̔̾̎̏̐̈̃̔̇̃͒̈̿̽̊̄̆̉́̊̈̾͘͢͢͢͞ͅͅͅņ̸̡̡̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̪͙̥̖̳͇͍̞̲̪̪͎͚̯̺̹͎̦̰̗̖̲̬̫̯͉̟̞͚̰͔͔̫̺̣͖̠͙̘̮͎̀̏̿̍̑͑͂̑̆̌̽̾̈̌́̂͗͒̊͋̔͋͐̽̊̓̍͑͌̀̌̊̇͋́͑̍̑́̒̎̽̽̽̓͘̚͘͘͢͜͜͠͡ͅͅ’̸̨̢̧̥͚̘̠̦͔̯̲͍̘̱͔͇̜̬͓̔͗̎̀̒̃̀̽̾̉̀̃̓̊̈́͆͊̑͋̔̈́̚ͅt̴̨̧̢̛̙̝̥͉͖̘͚̝̻͙̝̺̜͕͙̞̭̦̬̰̩̬̀̀͒̏̓͐̀̌͒͊̋̅̅̊̍̈͒̔̀̐̂̐́͑̕͜͟͜͠ ̵̧̧̛̲̜̤͍͙̮͓͍̣̫̹͕̼̞͓̙̩̤̫̠̟̜̹̤̞̖͓̦̫͍̪̺̱͎͎̙̒͒̔̅̍́́́͛́̃̑̿̽̾̌̃̎̍̐͋͋̎̀͆̋̔͗͛͋̈́́̎̿̉̌̒͐́́̕̚͜͟͢͢͠͝͠͡ͅs̵̡̧̧͕̳̥͓͎̪̞̩͈̻̣͓̞̘͙̤̩̹̙̮̦̳͈̖̲̮̻̐̀̆̑̾̽̆̆̅̂̔͒̾̎̽̈́͋̓̄͂̕̕̚͢͝͡ͅ ņ͖͎̳̬̼͖̲̭̦̘̼̝̬̜́̐͐̉̄͋̊̈̐͐̂͐̍̈̀͢͠ơ̡̡̨̡̨̧̢̧̡̡̢̡̡̛̟̖̮̼̜̰͇͍̼͎̟̝͔̬̥̖̦̞̻̳͔̣̰̜͍͉̭̙̥̩̱̝̼̤̲̼͓̯͈̟̬̣̠͚̭͍͚̟̖̦͇̥̪̫͎̯̬͔͉͍̠̑̈̓̏͂̍̃͆͒̉̽͗̔̅̋̍̔̽̃̽́̓͛̊͌̍͂͆̔̏̔̋̈̀̿͊̽́͑̉̂̋͌̊̄̒͛̆̅̏̎̒̐̔̉̎̅͌̿̐̚̚͘͘͢͢͟͜͢͞͡͡͝͞͝͠͝͞͡͡͞͝͡ͅ.̡̨̛̭̙̖̘̥̖̝̭͍̝̞̪͍̗̗̞̹̜̞̫̋̿̒͗͆̋̾̌̊̄͋̀͛̏͌́̿͌͐͘͟͢͢͢͠͞͠͡͡n̨̧̛̞̦̟̳̦̫̩͈͉̭̥͙̠̯̠̖͓͕̺͉͍̱̱̩̮̦̳̮͚̺̖͚̞̜͖̰̘̺̞̼̹̯̯̥̙̖̙̰̩̜̏̐̀̏͂̓̂̓͗̉̈́̍̈́́͐͌̿͊̔̔̇̈̎̽̈̒̓̋̆̓͗̀̌̈́̾̍̈́̽̀͌͒͌̽̽̌̕͘̚͟͜͡͞͠͠͞ơ̡̢̧̧̨̡̧̢̛̛̬̘͚̞̩̼̪̬̗̗̗̳̲̺̘̘̫͍͓͙̥̘͇̖̫͇͎̺̲̩͍͇̪̬̰̪̹͓̮̙̹͕̞͕͔̠̣͉͚̞͍̼͕̺͈̙̼͉̓̿̐̈́́̄̒͒̈̃̅͑̄̓̔̀́̊͋̊͌̈́̆̊̒̒͛̒̀̊͂̔̇̍͐̍̒̐̌͑̽̐̐̑̈́͑͑̇́̍̕̕̕͘͘̚̚͟͠͡͠͞͞͠͝͞ͅ.̙̙̼̥͙̽͋̑̚̚n̗̼̤͚̝̩̺̹̖̺̩͕̟̻͒̎́͑͆̌̄̇̔̊͆̌̆̿͜͠ớ̢̧͙̟̤͇̳̼͚̼̘͚̬̤̯͙͇̩͕̥̳̲̖͖̘̰͚̦̠̥̻̻̹̱͉̗͛͌̓̀͗̆̏̓̒͆̌͂̀́̔̆̿́̒͒̋̑̇̿̀́͆̀̇̋̏̏̓̈̏͒̚̚͟͜͜͜͡ͅņ̨̨̮̫̙̜̟̹͛͌͐̀̎͋̚͞͠ọ̡̢̭̱͙̪̭̻̼̹̺͕̗͍̗͔̱̱̭̦͎̻͈̩̱̩͔̱̪̎̿̐̑̐̅́̎̆̅̎̾̆̃̑̆̄͌̅̓́͑͊̾̓͛̆̾̃̂̊͢͟͢͞͝͡ͅn̨͖̬̞̬̝̗̘͈͓͓̉̆̃͊̃̃͛͗̄͌̈̎͢o̢̡̧̨̹̜̺͍̲͎͔̯̻̞̬̲͇̺̣͖̳̬̰̻͙͖͚͈͙̭͇̖͚̬̝̺͇̰͉̦̞̯̔͒̀̒͌̊́̒͗̏̿̓̓̾͒̽́̎̎̀͒̿́͛͗̔̂͂̽̒̊̑̍̒͛̀̓͌̎̐́̓̽̚̕͜͟͢͢͡͠ͅn̨̢̧̢̛̩͚̱͕̙̫̮͈̳͈̦͕̟̝̙̝͉̻̳̭̞̠̬͗͂͊͐̀̔̾̿̀́̀̈̅̓͒͗͛̿̒̂̿̓̓͒̈́̕͠ͅó̳n̢̧̨̨̧̢̨̜͓̹̻͙͇̗̳̺͖̺̬͉̯͍͎̟̣̩͉͇̗̗͉̙̱͙͈̲̰̱̮̥̬̻̙̞͖͕̦̳͚̻̮͙̙̻̪̖͓̜̻̦̳̭̰̹͔̤̜̹̮͈̰͙̥̳̩̐͆̈́͑͐̃̇̈́͐͋̍͑̎͆̆͑̋̍̽̊̔̄͐̉͒̔́̂̈́̿̽̋̅̿̽̇̐̇̇̔̐͗̿̂̓̒̌͆̀̄̉̃͌͆̀͒̔̉͐̍̊͊̂͆̑͊̊̄̂͑̆́͒̌̕̕̚͘̕͢͟͟͟͝ͅǫ̧̨̧̧̢̢̡̛̺͉͍̟̜͔̮̩̙̩̦̩͇̲̬̻̜̯̲̩̗̰̺̞͖̣͎͈̮̘̞̱̜͇̹̰͔͓̗͍͇̱̪̳̱͕̜͚̞̤̮̯̮̗͕̰̽͂̇̒̉̍̿͋̇̏̌͊̊̌͌̎͆̎̾̍̀͑̀̊̇̃̊̄̅͆̈́̒̏̐̏̅̐̽̀͗͑̓͂̎̌͌͂̎̓͊̆͋̏͛͐̎̓͐͌̋̐̕̚͜͟͜͞͡͡͝͡͡͞ͅͅͅͅń̖̲͑ọ̡̧̨͚̯̗͕͕̳͎̦̝̻̱̖̦͖̩̘̪̊̂̽̅̓͆͑̏́̀͛͑̎̑̎̃̎͆̎̔̎͊͆͜͟͞ͅn̢̨̡̧̛̛̛͙̟̘̞̬̹̺̝͙̳̬̞̝̞͖̯͙̻͚̖̞̗͎̣̝̳͖̠͖͖̻̮̥͇̤͓̪̪̩̫̘̼̮̖̳͔͔̮̟͈̻̯̥̠̠̗̮̻̺͐̽̉͑̐̃̏́̽̒̃̽́͂̊͛̿̓̈́́̾̏̑̾͋͐́͗͛̅̎̿̔̌́̍̅̂̀̿̓̐͐̍̆͒͋̐̔͋͊̏͂͘̕̕̕͢͜͞͝͞͠͞͝ͅǫ̨̢̧̢̢̡̧̢̛͙͉̲͓͙͕̱̲̭͉̭̘̞̬̪̺͓͙̙͔̟̜̹̠̖̗̠̳̞̱̙̤̲̼̯̻̞̹̭͚͕̖̣̤͚̻͙͓̲͉̺̻̝̗͇̲͔͍̗̜̦̮͈̈́͆̇̏͋̾͒͐͂̽͌̉̉͐̑̇͌͌͗̾̈́̂̉́͂́͌̽̀̀͌̌̈͒̀̀̃̒̊̑̄͛̂̓̐̔̓͌͗̅̑͊̏̈̉̉̇͆̐͒̽͑̽̚̕̚̕͘̕͜͟͢͢͢͟͠͡͠͠͡͡͠͝ͅͅn̯̳͍̭̟̝̞͕̣̠̦̰̜͉̮͍̰͕̻͖̫͍̘̮͂͌͆͂̾̇̓͛͋̓́̽̇̈͑̈͛͛̀̀̕͘͘͡͝ͅơ̢̧̡̨̧͚̮̯̝̠̜̱̩̰̖̭̥̼͓̮̜̥̼̼̺̯͇̳̟̞͓̭̭̣̣͙̭̹͉̲̘̭͓̭͎̪̭͕̱̹̬͔̒̌̇̉́͆̽̔̉͑̍͂̑̌̓̏̀̂̐̉͒͐̽̃̑͂̈̀̄̈͐̾̐̐̂̂̆̎͋͒̎̈́̑̍͗͛̏̕̚͢͢͝͝͠͝͡ͅn̨̧̨̡̢̡̧̡̢̡̢̨̢̛̛̛̻͇͉̰̠̙̟͇͖̘̹̞͕̟̦̦̻͇͙̟̲͚͎͎̩͇̻͇̲̩͇̻̰̥̝̹͖̼̝̱̦͉̩̙͎͈̟͔͖̞̰̭̜͙̺̭̳̦͍͓̫̓̐͗͒̈́̓̽̔̊̓̽̐̔̉̓̀̓̽̓̔̿̾̌̈́̏̓̈̆̈̐̽̓̓̐̉́͗͆̀́̒̓̃̎̇͊̈́͊͌́͂̒̄̓̿́̄̈́͋̎̋̊̇̽̏͂͑͘̚̕̕͟͢͟͢͢͝͡͠͝͝ͅö̪̳̳̺̖̼͙̭̻͉̺̲̖̙̭͓̲̲͎̟̹̫̝̞̤͎̩̬̱͓̣̬̘̺̮͍͚͉̟̩͍́͒̅̄͒͐̌͌̌͊̄̎̍̈́̋̆̔̀̐̐̊̂͒̍̍͛̏̉͌̎̌̂̅̍̐̀̉̒̒͌̿͛̚͘̕̕͜͟͢͢͠ͅͅn̢̖̠̠̺̫̱̘̹̰̗̔̎̇͌̾̀́̈́̋̎͌ỡ̡̢̢̨̛͔̱̜̣͔̠̱̠̬͙̫͔̫̘̦͎͚̺̤̦̖͈̠̥̭̤̱̟̺̤͈̯̤͖̳̺̟̞͎̟͉̹̖̝͕̟̩̼̟͚̲̮͇̪̝̹̮̊͒̎͒͒̆͐̊̓̉̒͆̽̎̎͒͐͌̄̑̓̏̈́́̓́̌̑͌̿͒͒̂̈́̌̄̐̊̄͋̽̓̍̓̌̏̿̈́̍̒͘̕͜͜͡͝͡͝͠͝͠͞͞ͅn̡̡̡̢̢̡̢̛̛̛͙̙͔̥̠͎̫̙̬̗̩̹̭̳͓͖̻͔̤͍̤͇̪̞̲̫͈͙͖̩̻͔̺̥̺̲̟̟̘̜͔͍͔̠̰͉͍̥̼̬̣̤̒͌́̒́̒̀͛̀̿̓̀̂͑́̓̒̒̄̒̓̉̊͆̉̇̅͐̈́̔̊̀̇̇̈̂̀̀̍̏͒͒͂̀͒́͋̓̈́͘̚͘̚̚͜͟͟͜͠͡͝͞͠͠͞ͅơ̢̢̧̢̧̙̗̻̗̹̭͓̱̣̳̘̰͇̝̤̮͖̤͙̳̫͈̦͕͙̠̪̼͓̭̼̻̣̦̯̬̼̠̳̳̖̱̳̯̼̭̙̙̹̤̜̹̘̾̐́̿̈̎̋̿̽͑͒͂̈͂̔͛̂̃͐̃̀̓̊̉̊͑́̇̅̿́͂̒̆̿̍̊͑͒̽̐̎̈̿͛̑̕͘̚̕̕̕͘͞͝͠͝ņ̧̡̛̩͙̦̳̰̞͙̳͇͕̯̪͇̟̣͇̫͚̳̗̻̝̯̘̳͎̣͔̲̟͋̔̇̈̀̿̊̋̉̇̀͂́̂͂̓̅̿̇̀̑͗͒̌̌̿̔̆͘̚͟͟͠͞͡͝o̙̲̭͒̿͠n̢̧̨̨̛̛͇̼̠̟̦͓̻̼̟̫̩̫͉̜̩͓̗͔͇̼͓̙̱̪̣̺͈̳̥̱̹͍̼̳͕̦̥̫̦̣̪̠̗͔̭͕͖̱͖͎͋̎̓̅͑̒͊̔̉̀̊̊̃͑̈́́̏͗̑͑̑͂̒̍̏̇͒͐̆̉̔̌̐̓̎̌͛̋̂̂̔̅̅̐̽̎͊̓́̒̽͋̒̂̌̈̊̚͘͜͜͟͜͢͢͟͟͟͞͞͞͡ͅͅơ̧̨̨͓̯̖͇͓̼͖̮̤̘̰̩̻̙̥̠̮̬̼͔͓̗̙͙͖̜͐̅̈̔̀̓̀͒̄͐̔̈̀̎̒̊̊́͐͌̓͗̋͂̚͢͜͜͝͡͠͝͞͠ņ̨̜̰̻͖̲͔̜̩̬̣͌̄͐̽̎̎̏̈́̽̅͘͜͠͝o͈͑n̡̢̢̧̨̛̛̛͈͓̜̱͓̦̼̻͈̗̫̲̯̜̘̖̹̘̼͕̫̳̦̣̙̺̹͚̩̱͖̻̦͋͗̓̂̄̽̆̊̎́̀̔̅̃̋͗̿͑̽̈̎̈́͌̉́̓̄͛́̉̇͂͂͜͟͝͠͞͞ò̱̳͖͇̗̎̒̀̽ñ̢̡̨̦̣̭͔̝̯̬͕̥̗̪̮̗̝̘͇͙͚̲͈͉̦͎͙̬͖͓̗̤̻̝̲̰͖̬̦̍̊̃͂̈͋̃̈̆͂͌̏̅̋̀̽́̓̊̃̾̏̌͆̈̾̂̄́̈̄̊͐̑́̉̎̚͘̕̕͟͟͜͟͟͞͞͠͞ͅͅơ̧̢̢̨̨̛̫̫̺̯̝̲̦͚̟͎̪̠͇̟̠̫̫͕̤̗̠̟̤͚͙̹̭̰͓͓̬̙̯̦̜̪̰̠̳̥̌́̇̾̎̌̀̃̇̇̓͋̐͑̑͒͑̓͊̽̿̀̔́̊̓̔̌́̊͐̑̋̄͗̍̽̌̌̊̋̃͒͘̚͜͟͜͠͝͠ͅͅn̢̨̧͔̬̦͓͍̞̬̙̳̱͇͖̰̘̱͇͓̟̠̺͍̘̳̼̣͓̞̟̞͉͚̳̯͇͚̫̝̦͕̭̟͍̦̈́͆͑͊͒̔͋̋̀̉͆̉̑̆́͊̔̎̐́̀͋̿͐͊͋̍̽̓̂̄̾̽͐̄͌͂͑̈̄̌̎̇̊̕̚̕̚͘̚̕͢͟͜͟͜͜͜͜͞͡͠ỏ̡̨̧̨̨̮̤̘͈̲̱̮̠̙͓̯̠̥͓̺͎̩̩͈͔͚̤̖̼̣̖͖̝͖̞̳͖̯͓͚̳͔̯̳̟͔̗͇̥̙̯̠̩̼̰̟̻͉̣͇̬̪̎͆̇̑͊̾̂͒̒̃̓͌̋̂̍̍͛̓́́̒̇͂̂̆̽͛̅̌̆͆̌̏͒̽͊͌̔̋͊̔̓̊́̌̍͒̿̀̓̍̈̀̐̀̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͢͢͝͝͝͠͝͡͡͡͝ͅͅn̨̨̡̨̨̧̡̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̠̙̘͇̰̜̦̖̟̖̯̙̹̟̲̝̹̺̗̞͇̰̠̲̠͚̩̖̘̣̖̭̦͍̹̳̬̮̘̼̫̮̬̫̮̲͕͔̤̠̥̪̼͕͉̳͖͎͋̐͊͊̂͑͆̿̏̍̂̽̈͋́̉͋̈́̔̾̓̂̐̍̆̃́̄̇̒̽͆͑̈́̔̃͑́̀̽̽̃̾͑͌̂͛̏̋̋̐͛̃̆̓̚̚͘̚̕̕͜͜͢͢͟͢͡͠͡͠͞͠͠͝͝ͅơ̢̧̨̗̙͓̬̥̖̮͙͇̬̹͖͕̮̮̼͔̦̹̰̙͔̙͇͇̞͍̪̜͓͙͈̖͍̱̦͕̲̳̞̦̝̮͇̪͎͌̿̐̐̍̌́̉̍̈̓̀̑̈́̏̌́̓̏͊̾̿̑̃̊̂̒̊͆̓̿̊̿͑̓̀̀͒̓́̃̃͗̿́͆̚͟͢͟͢͞͡͡͝͞n̢̨̡̨̨̛̝̩͉̰͚̯̲̫̰̖̘͖͕̤̖̮̖͍̺͚̗̳͈͔̳̱͙̙̭̻͔͎̘̲̰̋̓͌̅̅̍͗͒͋͑̔̋̒́͑͒̑̾̃̾͋̀̋̑̄̈̅̋̾̀̋̒̽͛̃̒͘͘̕̕̕͟͜͟͟͢͜͟͟͝͠͝͝͞͝o̢̢̢̧͇̖̖̬͓̞̺̯͓͖̻̠̗̟̖̗̰̤̞̱̣̟̣͉̝̼͓͖̮͖̱̞̬̥̥̳͕̹̰͊̇̐́̾̔̍̒̏̄͐͆̏̆̈̈́͐͆̽̅̌̇̀̉͌͑̾̓̓̋̌͐̃̐̒̊̈́̃̏̉͘͘͟͜͟͜͝͡͝͝͞n̢̡̡̧̧̧̡̧̛̗͇̥̥̙͎̤̼͈̘̗̘̫̦̗̰͇̝̪͇̻̭̩̪͕̟͈̥̺̙̝̩̱̭̯͈͈̥̱͚̰̮̥̘̺̭̦͔̬̞̤̼̝̻̹͖͓͇̯̙͆͐̑̀͒̓͛͛͊́͛̆̒͋̓̂̊͛̏̿͌̏̇̔̌̍̓͌͋̓̂̓̅̍́̇͂̈́̉̈̎͆̋̀̉͌̂̃̽̐̅̎̀́̂́͌̂̀̆̇͂̇̈̚͢͢͜͜͜͞͡͝͠͡͝͝͡͡͠͞ͅͅͅͅõ̢͎̹͈͎̙̙̱͔̓͐͊̅̍͗̉̕͜͠ņ̨̡̨̢̮̻̼͓͎͕͇͎̮̤̝̠̰̫̩͍̻̤̘̱͈̞̮͈͖̱͈̲̭̟̗̣̭͚̝͇̭̬̰̭̦̰̺̤̖͉̪͖̠̈́́̂̇͆̇͛̆̋̅̾̃̎̆̅͒̓͋̿͒̍̍̉̽̀̌̽̑͑̃̌̇̓͒̍̇̀̋̌̀̌̅̓̂̄̈̒̃͐̏̏̚͘̚̕͘͢͜͢͜͜͜͝͝͡͞ǫ̢̢̡̨̛̛̫̪͈̜̟̙͍̟͕̟̲̫͕͕̜̗̦̦̝̜̹͖̼͙̼̼̠̹̝̤͕͇̰̞̤̟̫̣͖̺̥̺̜̬̳͖͍̯͉̣̗͎͙̠̜̻̥̖̹̞͈̗̺͍̺̖̻͈̃͗̇́̊̊̎͒͛̏̎͑̌̌́͋͐͛̈́̀̀̐́̋̿̽̿̆́̈̌̑̔̾̆̏͐̒̔̅͒̀̿̈̌̀̋̄̌̍̌̓̍̄͊́͊̐̄̅̀̕͘̚̕̚̚͘̚̚̕͟͢͜͡͝͞͝͡͡͡ͅͅͅͅǹ̡̧̨͕̣̹̪̗̣̺̲͙̼͚̹̝̮̺̳̗͕̻̳̠͍̤͔̘̯̙͈̯̇̃̐̊̓̉̏̉͆̑̏͊͋̎̆͗͆̇̒̎̍̅̍̿͑͆̉̆̌̽̏͐̿̚̚͜͟͢͢͢͢͠͝ǫ̧̢̛̛̛̦͍̲̙͚͓̹̱͉̦͖̭̜̲͔̗̩̓͗̉̄̅̀̍͌̽̅̔͛̚͘̚͟͞͡͡ņ̢̢̡̥̘̣̖̺̥̰͍̘̞͈̫̯̘͎̤̬̜̥͖͉͙̪̖̠͙̥̩̳̱̜͎͖̘̺̖̯̗̙͚͚̺̥̼̤̜͖͇͚͂́͂̈́̔̎͌̉̓̈̀͂̅͌͌͌̎̔̿́̃̇́̍́̎͗̔́̇̋̈́̑͛̈́͂͐̎̓̃̓̀̑̂̔̚̕̕͘͘̚̕̚͘̕͢͡ͅͅǫ̡̢̦̲̯͇̲͈̝̼͇͇̱̫̬̺̲̟̥̜͛͋́̈̐͆͌̈̅͗́̽̔͊̂͑̚̕̚͜͝͝͡͡ͅñ̨̢̢̨̡̨̡̢̛̠̼̱̬̝͎̥̦͎̹̻̠̼͙̦͈̹̦͉̘̜͖͓̯̩̼̘͓̫̩̆͆̑͌̀́̋̿̊̓̓̓̄̃̋͋̅͑̏́͒̄̊̑͊̈͐̾́́̐̓͗̕͘͘͢͡͠ͅǫ̡̧̡̡͉̗͔̪̯̣̥̰͎̪̥̥̫͎̻̭̲͈͉̯̖̲͓̣͈̰̌͒͛̀͑̎̍̑̾̇͊̈͋̄̌̎̊̆̂̎̀̑͊̈͂̀͋̋̇͌̚̕͟͝ͅņ̡̢̧̨̨̡̧̢̨̢̧̛̹̹̗̖͔̲̼̝̠̤̙͎̤̭̙̥̖̭̲̖̙̭͉̗̝̹̣̹͉̪̪͕̪̬̞̩̖̪͔̲̻͎͔̖͎̥̗͖̞̣̘̏̒̾̓̆̿̓͑̈́͊̇̌̏͋̆̆͑́̀̃̎̃̿͆͑͛̀̇̂̃̂̄̍̉͒͆̋̒̓͛̂̏̃̿͐̃͛̓͛͛̔̽́̃̓̇͌͆͌͘̕͘͘̕̕̕͟͜͟͢͡͡͝͞͝ͅͅͅͅͅo̡̢̢̨̦̜̦̜̗̙̜̜̖͖̠̼͇̱͇̫̻̗̻̫͚̩͎̫̫̜̞̩͎̟̬͔̟̹̼̻̝̠̗͕̯͙̟̰͔̟̮͉͈̳̖̰͖̮̜̼̦̼̜͉̪̿͆̆͌̂̓̉̄̄̏̈́͒͛̾̉̓̈́̉̉͋̏̋̑̆̀̽̊̐̈͐̿͌͗́̊̓͑̀̆̐͋̐̇͂͋̑̏͛̽̂͋͌̋͛̒̍͊̎͋̔͊́̍̆̕̕͘͜͢͢͟͞͞͡͡͞ͅͅͅn̨̡̡̧̛̳͇͈̠͎͙͇͍̰̲͚̟͚͙̝̭̹̻͙̲̩̒͛͐́̒͐̑̐͊̀̌͆̉̋̌͛̆̎̆̔̓͊̉͛͑̅̕̕̕͢͜͢͟͟͝ͅo̧̧͕̝͍̬̣͍̪̖̱̻̞͇̝͊̇̽̂̉͆̈͛̎̌́̚̕͟͡͡͞͠ͅn̨͕̩̪̱̥͍͚̼͕͈̰͔̬̭̭̻̬̠͙̺̝̙͕͔͖̗̞͕͍̬̘̤̼̘͇̼̺̱̙͎̒͛͒͂͋͛͐̓͐͗̅͛̒̄̓͑́̍̈́̾̀̈̆̋͐̿͂́͐͊͆̀͆͑̈́̒̔͘̚͘͜͡͡ö̡̡̨̧̡̦̥̟̞̜͇̦͖̖͔̙̩̣͙̰̤͎̪̺̼͉̳̭͎͚̐̋̊̒́̏͛͂͌̈̇̌̿̑̑̋̀̃̀̌̈́̒̎̔͌͘̕͢͢͞͠͞͞n̬̄̅ͅo̻̤̭̖̐̂͛̆͛͋͜͢n̢̧̢̛̤̹̫͖̦̥̥̠͓̬̪̰̙̤̦̰̬͕̱͕̪̟͎̟̩͙͉̣̟̺̯̞̘̻͙̝̩͉̫͎̱̳̜̙̦̣̰͚̱͚̙̘͙͇͇̹̻͚͇̰͕͇͙̹̻̙͚̫͋́̐̈̏̿͂̋͛̆̏͆̈́̿̏̐͂̋͂̔̎̈́́̆̽̓̑́͂̎̑̆̍͋̃̅͆̈̊̀͊͂͊͋̃͐͆̂̒̎͊̄̓͋̇̍̉̀͆̾̎̊̆̆̐͘̕͘̚̕͟͢͟͟͢͢͞͞͝͠͝͞ŏ̡̧̡̢̧̨̧̰͍͍͚͉̬̰̮͉͚͕͙̲͇̹̼̞̗̲̻͙̦̱̭̣̭͓̭͓̩͙̯̬̙̤͈̫͔̪̣̻̟͉̻͉͔͖̠͋͑̀̊̀̊̀́͌͊̒̐̾̈́̎͆̆́̈̅͒͋̎̓̓̆̓̐̇̇̉̀̋̌̆̓̑̀̂̉͊̃͆͋̔͌̒͋̍͗̉̀̆̕̕͟͜͢͢͡͝͡͞ͅṅ̡̢̛̦̮͈̻͙̮̗̯̭̦̼͖͖̝̭̫͎͑̉̏̄̾̿͆̃̅̍̄͋̿͂͌̂̈̈́͜͟͝ǫ̡̢̛̛̼͕͙̯̟̻̳̠̞̮̜͕̣̗̼̞̞̯̺̟̭͓͍̥̤͕̝͕̤̭̥͕̪͍̜̞̗̤̜̼̭̗̗͉͕̗͆́͌̀͊͆̔̍͗̓̾͐̾́͊̎͛͐͆̑̃̽̓̈̎̌̄̉̍̀̏̎̊̋̾̿̔͗̅͂̑̋̅̉͛͊͘͘̕͢͢͟͠͞ͅ ņ̷̨̫̥̘̮͕̰͙̗̫͔̰̙̱̟͍̺̜̙͎̦̱͉̙̣͙̪̬̟̊̈͐͌͊̊̿͛̈́̔̌̂̉̽̓̃̎̐̈̑̈́̓́̍͂̌͐̒̾̋̃̔́̐̅͟͟͝͞͠ͅơ̴̖̤̮͍̲̰̗̱̮̹͍̘̥͍͂̊̑̓͆̒͂̍̄̄́̌͘̚͟͟͢͞͝͝͠ͅn̸̡̨͇̰̖͉̭̯͎̝̜̖̙̠̬̭̗̭̣̗̪͓̲͍̻̰̥̪̐̃̔̓̏̀̏̇̎̀̋̈́̇͒̈́͑͂̇́̀́̄͐͛̚͘̕̚̕͘͢͠͝͞ͅơ̴̛̲͖͚̜̝̯͈̣̩͙͙̮͎͎̫̯̱̺͎̙̪̖̩̪͇̬̱̺̞͓̤͍̯̼̥͇̗̹̱͓̰̯̙͍̞͉̱͇̳̦͙̣̖̮͉͚̅͊͒̈͒̄̀̍̔̇̑̽̾̒̔̃̽̉̿̓͗̉͑̄̀͒͆̑̈́͂̋͊͑́̅̑͛̔̓̌̀͐͐̋̄̆͐͗̽͌͌̊͋͛̚̕͟͜͜͢͟͝͡ṇ̵̩̬̳̰̙̗̝̰̯͍͍̫̤̗̮͇̺̫͕̹͖̳̦̣͚̰̜̘͎͍͓̘͙͓̲̫̤͔̯̑̌̍̒͑́̃̐̆̓͋̽̆̂̅̓̑̓͛͆̾̇̉̓͐̿̍̏̿͗̊̔̏̎͆̈̿̈́̂̓́̕͢͞͝͡͡͞ͅǫ̶̢͎̹̟̲̰̜̰͙̹̠͙͇̻͖̊̀̀̈́̅̋̉̉͂̈́͌͋̿̿͘̚͜͝͝n̷̨̡̡̢̡̧̛̰͓̖͖̟͇̮̗̖̖͍̳̯͙̭̱̠̞͍̝̙̟̮̗͔͇̝͙͙̲͓̳͍̝̩̙̳̓̓͒̅̾̉̑̀͒́͂̍͗͊̆̇́͛̋͋͛̎̃̌̏͂̇̀̀͌̔̀̓͋̄̿͘̚͘̚̕͘͟͜͜͜͝o̸͉̗̻̼̯͙̜̩̗͚̣̹͖͎̩͎̬̟͉̬͕͐́́͗̉̌̿͗͛̏̍̎͂̊̎͊̚̕͜͝͞͝ͅn̵̢̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̳̩͚̥͓̣̰͔̹͖͓̼̹̱͇̰̲̲̻͖͎̝̺͓͇̮̦͌̊͐̉̾̆̈́̊̈̊͆̆͋̈͂̔̊̋̀̒̒̅̎̈̉̏̈́̅̑̚̕͘͟͠͠͠͡ͅͅơ̴̡̧̛̠̯͖̱̹̬͖̬̘̬̩̗̻̬̖̲̫̣̟̜͓̹̤̩̝͈̈̌̽͊͛́͐̍͒̈́̒̊̓̍̓̍̑̏͆̃͋͒̉̓̓̿̑̚̕͘͢͢͟͜͝͠͠͞ņ̸̛̛̟̼̝̰͔̥̼̥͙͇̜̞̺͔̰̟̱̱̥̜͎̪͔̖̩̩̣̟͇̫͋̑̑̊̏͑̈̒̌̿̎̀̀͆͐̈́̆̅̊̂̒̍̂͗͗̈́̋͋̕͘̕̚͜͜͟͜͡͝͠͠͡ǫ̵̡̛̳̮̥̤͖͉͇̩̦͓̤̠͔̱̦̦̳̹̙̳̱͉͉̟̻̜̣̜̌̽͊̓̾͒̀̅̋͗̃̏̍̽̆̋͆̓̀͋̑̅̋̌̋̽̾͘͘͢͜͜͟͠͝ͅͅņ̶̧̧̳̥͉͕̞̮̖̞̩̫̹̫͚̹̞͈̣̯̱͙͎̞̰͖̳͓͖͈͕͓̲͕̤̤͓̼͈͔̣͇̠̠̲̤̾́̈͊̔͑̏̅͗͗͗̈́̆̓̉͂́̿̇̋̅̓͛̽̒͐̾͑͛́́̎̂͊͗̇̔͛͘̚͞͠ͅͅơ̴̡̧̨̛̺̳̦̱̟̻̭̗̺͈͉͇̜͖̱̞̜͎̺͕̥͚͈͚̜͈̱̼̝̹͈͈̤̈͋́̉̉͗͗̉͂͗͆̉̈́̉̓̋̆̄͊͂̉̾̿̿̓͐͆͛̎̆̉̏̒̕̕͝͝͝͝͞ͅņ̶̛̝̺͚̥̤̲͍͉̼͍͒̀̏̈́̂̎̀̈́͛͋́̍̑͡ͅợ̵̢̡̨̡̧̢̦̯̞̹͚͈̳͎̼͖̙͚̹̱͓̮̭͓̣̭̠̭̞̦͓͓̥̹͇̤̘̩̫͖͚̜̰̝̳̳̺̖̳̳̥̥̟̗͈͌̑̽͐͌̃̓͊͊̓̑̈́̈̀̾͆̔̋͗̊̍̿̋̀̆͒̓͒̇̌̃͋̀̃͑̊̒͋̀̅̈̇͆͛͑͂̀̃͛͑̔̕͘̚͘͘̕͟͢͜͢͢͢͝͠͝͞͠ͅͅn̴̨̨̢̡̡̧̛͉̙̬̙͎̖͍͇͚͖̦̭̝͈͇̥̰̭͎͓̲̩͓͓̤͍̖͎̙̟̱̦͇̺̮͇̘͒̈̓̓̄͆̓͋͌̐̇̎̈̇̈́̎͛̿̍̂̓͗̽́̉̌͂̽̀̀̓̆́̿͒̂̋̀̑͂̑͘̕͜͝͠ͅͅỏ̴̢̧̢̡̢̡̧͚̘̝̘̩̯̜͈̘̤̼͉̝̖̯̫̟̖͖̺̙̮̼̝̯̱̳̺̪͇̯̻̻̳̦̗͔̯͚̔̀͌̍̊̍̑͑͛̈̀̒̍̈́̿̒̽̓̈̋̈̆̊̌͗͋̔̓͒̋͋̓̋̓͊͑̿̏̀́̍̿͋̕͘̕̕͘͟͜͟͟͞͡͝͝͝n̷̢̡̨͓̘̬̹̙͇͉͙̫͉̠͚̖̳̦̜̭̺̠̫̠͓͙̫̮̳̠͙͇̙̮͉̯͖̤̙̠̥̙̝͖͈̻͉̬̤͇͕̙̫̍́̇̍̄͐̉̈́́̀̓̑͑̽͌͌͊̈̂̍͐́̌̃̌̽̈̈́̑̉̎̿͑́̀̑̅̂͛̇́͑̂̀̚̕͘̚͜͝͝͠ō̸̧̢̨̢̢̨̮̪̥̣̠̠̩̠͙͕͚̖̠̺͇̩͎̫͕̮̜̟̣̍̒͆͋̓̿̀̋̿͐̓̋̃̈̀͊͊̉̏̎͂́̆̑̌̾̈́͊̍̂͂͋̑̚͜͢͞͡͠͝͠͞ͅͅǹ̸̢̢̛̟̳̖̭͉̰͍̦͙͚̮̳̣̱̥̝͎̺̤͖͚̖̤̲̆͐͋̔̍́̊̉̐́̀͑̉̌́̀͐͂̐͐̏͋͐̿̄̈͒̂͘̕̕̕͘͟͢͞͠͠ͅo̵̧̧̨̧̡̺̝͔͓̠͉̩͚̰̺͚̫̗̦̗̠̯͕̲̺̞̗̱̝̼̫̼̝͍̱̼͆͂́̽͋̔̑̅̋̑̆̈̓̒̍̎̿́͂̐͑̂͆͛̎̈́̾͂̀́͛̿̑̍̕͘͘̚͟͜͢͡͞͞͝͠͞͡ņ̵̦̜̳̖̘͖̞̗̌̊̆͊̿̎̐̇̓͌͊̓ǫ̴̡̢̧̧̮̳̝͔͇̼̱̝͙̦̘̼̻̝̖̝͕̗̭͕͓̲̥̲̦͕͙͖̜̞̹̹͖̰͉̘̍̔͂̓̈̅̂̇̾̄̀͒̌͑̿́̂̇̓̄̾̔̈̃̑̃̀̈̉̑͒͌̍̿͑͊͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͡͝ͅņ̷̧̢̡̡̨̢̡̢̢̧̛̜̭̣͙̼̲̠͙̼̖͉̳͙͎͚̻̝͕̬̭̱̺̺͖̬̬͇̮͎̱͎͔͔̱͖͈͌̈́͊̏͋̈́͊̓̍͂͗̌͋͌̾̃̊̄̌̑̿̈͛̆̄̉̾̃̋̀͂̀͌͛̐̂̆̿́͌̏͛̒̏͐͒̊͘̚͜͢͜͢͠͠͡ͅơ̵̧̧̢̨̡̧̨̢̡̗̣̹͖̟̼̙̼̣̮̳̯͙͈͔̪͉̻͖͈͈͉̣̘̯̮͈̪̫̳̊͑̑͑̊͗̐̉͛͛͂̓̂̒͊̏̀̄̓̅̾̀̾͆̈̏̿͗̍̌̓̈̆͊̾͛͂̄̑͒̒͘̕͘̕͘͢͢͟͜͢͟͢͢͠͡͞͡͝͠͡ͅͅͅ ̷̧̛̫̟̜̝̮̲̥͖̮͈̪͙̤̟͈͓̦̖̦͉̥̮̼̎̅̂̃͊̾͗̍̆̉͊̍̽̔͆͛̃͘̕͜͜͡ẃ̵̨̘̹̲̗̞̘͇̗̰͙̪̻̪̦̼̰̭̫͖̰͈͎́̏̒́̂͋̀̐̇̿̎̇̃͋̈̐͗̏͘̕͘͟͝͡͠͠͞ͅh̵̨̛͎̹̩͖̥̱̲̘̱̺̲̜͔̠̤̰͓̙͍̹͚̹͈̻̤̪͆̒̊̓͌̈́̏͛̓́̑̀͛̄̿̐̈́͌̑̾͊̀̓̑̈̌̑́̓́̕͜͝å̶̢̢̧͈̗̱͙͎̻̠̫̯̹̘̹̘̳̻̝̩͓̲̺͖̙̗̺͓̜̤̝̋̊̊̌̽̀̒̀̌̆̀̆̉͛̒̉͐͛͂̿̐͊̚͜͡͠ţ̶̧̡̢̨̧̧̢̱̳̳̺̱͕͉͇͙̠͖͕̙͈̯̳̮̝͕̬̘͇̳͖̹̤̥̜̼̗̫̜̰̉̀́̅̇́̑̇͒̅̆̏̓̐͛̈͆̾̇̅̃̉͊̽̇̔̿͑͆̔̎̃͊͐̂̾̀̈͑̌̕͘͟͜͜͝͝ ̷̢̨̧̢̡̧̛͇̜͕̮̦̮̗̞͔̗̻̫͍͕̺͍̦̦̣͎̹̥̤̬̦̩̪̝̬̣̟̱͓͈̟͈̖̯͇̩̣̠̰͕͎͓̳̳͕̦̝͎̱̥͓͈͓͉̘̳̣̖̣͚̼̗͕̈̀̑̍̽̓̊͑̽̾̽̔̅̊͂͆̒̒̏͋͐͆́̽͐̈́̄͗̒́͐́͊͌̑́̆̑̽͋̀̉́̐̽̑̐̉̾̋͋̈́͛̂̾̽̾̏̾͌̇̎̅̾͊̿̎̒̕͘̕͜͢͞͝͞͝͡ͅͅt̷̨̡̡̧̨̧̢̛̛̫̲̯̠̙̗͙̮̬͇͎͉͚̱̟̗̫̣̪̪̯͉̮͉͔̟̖̞̲̗͓̪̯͍̻̝̰̘̖͓̲̟̭̳̫̍̆̿̈́͊͑͐̿͗̾̄͐̐̔̒̄̽̅̽̀̑̈͂̓̾̓̈͛̽̃̒͌̊̓̀̕̚̕̕͜͢͢͝͝͡͞͠͝͡͡ĥ̶̢̨͔͈̥͇̺̳̙̻̩̟̹̠̲̹͇̖̞̳͓̞̹̭͚̣̦̣̦̯͕̺͍͔̟̻͇̙͚̆̀́̓͂͗̈́̈́̀͊̿̉̒̇̑͛͊̀̇́̇̌͊̄͐́̿̕̚̕͜͟͝͞͠͡ͅͅe̴̡̧̛̛̜̫̼̟̯̤̪̲̙̫̫̯͈̥̥̫͙̹̙̤̞̰̭̹͔͔͉̟̟͛̀̌̿̈́̃̏̍́̉̽̋͐͐͛̌͑͂̾̐̏̽̔̀̉̀̈͑̑̃̌̾̄̔̐̽̕̚̚͢͜͟͜͜͡͞͝ ̵̨̧̨̨̮͍͉̥̦̫̺̯͍͍̬̻̜̲͓̩̣̝̠̫̯̭͕̪̫͍̲̖͚̩̹͚͖̠͍̩͉̲̺̎̀̑͆́̐͋̇͗͛̂̾̉̄̀̔̓͊̒̉̆͌́̾͐͑̔̇͆̿̊̾̑̑̄͐͋̕͘̕̕͢͢͠͡͞ͅḩ̴̡̛̞͚͍͙̣̥̦̱̣̠̺̞̩̫͇̞͈̲̜̦̬̰̙̣͈̳̳͓̬͇̗̺̫̳̪̼͍̗̽̉͋̓̀͌̐̌̓̊͐̈́̒̄̍͑̋̿̅͗̉̈̋̂͒̂̊̈́͂̄̀̚̚͘̚͞͝͝͞ͅe̵̢͙̭͕͖̣͙̳̮͕͚̰̗̮̺̦̱͍̹̞̫͖͚̥̫̻͙̞̅̍͛̔̋͆́̌̐̄̎̆̍̒́͆́̓̊̄́̐̈́̉̆̚͟͢͜ͅļ̷͈̩̳̙͙͇̭̙̻̱̞̻̲̭̺̬͎͙̬̖́̑̒͛̐̀̔́͊̂́̀̂̔̍̓́͆̃͒̀̀͘͘̕͢͢͢͡ͅl̵̡̟͔̜̥̬̥̫͍̱͕̥͎̪͓̺͙͕͖͕̟̣̽͊̑͐̌͊̎̉̓͂͌̀̍̎̿̂̅͗̕͢͝ ̷̨̨̛̳̜͓̱̰͎̦͕͎̬͎̟̭̦͖̰̱̣͔̯̹͚͎̞̫̝͈̹̟͙̐́̄̈́́͒̔̀̌̍̄̎͌̽̾̅͋̿͑̋̽̌͛̔̆̉̇̇͑̈́͋̆͊̽̕͞͝͝͡ͅͅͅḯ̵̡̢̢̢̨̢̛̛͕͈̰͇̣̼͇̝̮̤͎̪̜̩̹͙͍̭̝͍̞͈̞̰̺̰̭̲̤̰͙͙͙̫̮͉̰̝̩̳̺͎̺̪̙͔̤̦̜̦͎̼̤̼̾̏́̀̎́͊͋̏̀̇̿͊̾̈́̈́̈́͊̔͊̎̾͊̿̌̉̃̆̎̀̀̌̐͛̔̐̏̌͗̑̃̀͐͊̈́͒͗̆̎̂̕͘͜͟͞͝͠͝͝͡͞ͅͅs̶̡̧̺͎̖̙̖̤͔͎̪̤͎̥̤̮̯̘̯̫̙͔͍͕̘̯̦̱̼͖̣̣̯̻̝͕̈́̎͊̿̋̎̾̑̈́͐́̿̇̆͑̑̊͛͒̋̃̈͂̎̐̒͛̆̉̐̈͐͛̀̿̚͘͟͢͟͞͡ͅ ̸̡̧̨̢̺̮̖̙̥͈̯̤̣̤͓̜͎̪̘̰̅̑̎͒͐̓͒̈͋̌͐̑͊͐̃̽͂̒̎̚̚̕͜͡͝͡g̵̡̡̢̧̧̧̨̢̨̧̛̞̜͍̜͓̙͕̤̻͎̺̮̩̠͉͍̫͍̪̯̱͙͖̤͉̳̩͕̯̭͖̥͇̻̙̩̹̦̲͙͖͔̜̱̻̬̺̱̮̭̽̂́́̉̓͆̇̅̉͋͊͒̈́́͂͂̃̍̀̐̆̑͗̈́̇̒͛̋́̀͌̑̀̔̈̿̌́͛̏̀͊̂̑̐͒̍͒̃́̿́͘̕̕̚͜͞͝͡͝ǫ̴̡̨̧͕͖͖͚̼͕̳̼̻̮͉̲̪̝̼̟̫͙̙͎͓̯͕̼̹̰͎͇̲̠̟̪̃̏̇̔̏̏́̉́́͑͋̌͛̆̒̃̀͂̊̽͛̌̐͂̊͋̾̏̚͢͜͟͢͞͝͞į̸̨̛̱͈̩̖̞̮͍̪̬̟̯̬͙͍̥̙̱̱̥̯̺̙̜̺̠͓͍͇̼̦͕͔͓̦͈͎͖̘͔̬̈̇̊̇̓͂͌̾̌̈́̏̃͐̋́͐̈́̇̃͗̉̑̒͑̐̈́̇͂̓̈́͊͛̀͂̐͗̾͛̈͛̿́͆̔͌͜͟͟͡͝͝͠͞ͅn̷̨̟̝̯͕͇̰̹͙͌͑̋͗͋̔̔̑̑͟͜͡͠ġ̸̡̢̤̻͍͙̰͈͓̼͖͖̦̱̰͎͍͉̹̮̙̯̮̫̣̠̐̔̍̈́̒͂̊͌̀͆̀̋̃͂͑̄̓̎̚͟͠͝͝͞͡ ̴̨̧̢̛̛̯̟̹͈̱͓͓͕̫̗͔̳̮͉̖̭̼̹̖̻͚͉̈́̈͊̍͌̊̋́͑̑̔̍̒̇̄̍͛̍̈͛̍̈̈́́̍͑͘͘͢͟͝͠ͅͅơ̸̢̖̳͙͙̪͔͔̞̙̘͍̻̙̤̭̥͔͇͉̬̰̩͎̥̰̟̗͇̭͓̙͚̥̞̘͍̤̯̥̹͈̣̯̩̒͑̅͊̑͒̂̇̂̐̇͌̐̈̆̇̓̿̈́̊̑̒͐̇̄̅́̉͆̋̇͑̍̆̆̇̋͂̔̂̚̕̚̕͟͟͝͝͞͝͠͠ͅn̵̡̤̠͖̟̹̳͈̗͓̭̠͉̼̣̫͍͌͋̈́̃̓́͌̎̔̓̌̓̀̀̌͋̈͘͟͞ ̸̢̢̡̡̛̰̗̠͙͖͚̙͈̖̮̠̘̯͔͙̣͈͍͇͎͎̮̼͈̭̟͚͈͍̻̹͕̜̮̲̫̌̐̐̊̀́̀̂̋̔̿̐̒͛̿͐̓̂̀̆̀͆̈́́̉̓͛͑̏̐̾̄͊̈́͊̓̀̈́̄͋̍͘̚͘̕̕̕͟͟͟͟͟͜͟͞͠͝͡ͅț̴̢̧̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̗̗̜̩̜̹̳̘̠̣̫͉̮̫̣̹̼̗͚̼͕͇̼̞̠̭͙̱͓̗̙̭̜͇̣͈̲̿̂̑̀̂̀̍̌̽͌̑̑͂̆̆͐͌́͑̉̎̐͊̈̒̔͐̽̔̍͗̇́̍̏͑͗̚̚̚̚̚͢͜͟͝͝͠ͅh̷̡̧̨̥̫͈̗̟̭͍̹̺̹̬̩̱̺̝̣͖̙̭̮̣̮̪̙̙̙͉̰̩͎͓͇̪̲̠̖͍̬́̏̋͛̽̎͊͐̃̌̄̆̅͗͗͑͌͑̽̆̆̃̅͐̔̍͂͛͂̂̊̉̀͂̈́̋̅̚̕̕̚̕̕̕͢͢͠͝ͅi̸̡̨̢̨̡̨̛̛͙̜̯̭̰̭͍̱̼̠̪̜̲͎̰̪̼̞̠̞͈̪̥̣̜̯͈̟͚͙̩͎̣̤͖͙̖̹͈͍̫̜̙͊̓̿͂͂́̓͊̓̀̏̽͛͆̈́̎͆́͂͆̌̐̐̃̑̒͗̀̄̅͊̅̈́́̐̆͊̓͂͆̅̒̀͂̿͘͘͘̕͘͟͜͝͠ͅͅs̶̡̛̛̘͙̰̰̻̭̠̥͓̺̥̙͖̲̻͈͈̬̬̹͕̮̜̙͙̮̰̳̮͚̽̄̀̆̅̈́̉͑̃̿̇́̈́̄͛̈́͐̄̎͐͋͆͒̄͑͛͐̽̍̑̚͘̚͘͢͠͝͠ ̷̢̧̡̡̨̢̛͇̩͚̦̻̣̩̪͙̘̮̖̤͙͖̲̘̪̘̬̭̤͖͚̯͕͕̺̹̪̻̝̝̗̹̜͓̩̱̩̦̦̮̜͙̱͚̲̱̂͗́͊̎̽̎̀̎͗̑̎͑̏͂̏̄̀̐̉͗̔̇͌̒̐̑͆͐̏̽̓͛̄̀͛̋̆̈́̐͑̃̆̊͛̌̉͑̚̚̕͞͞͠͡͞͝ͅͅw̵̡̨̢̧̧̝̦̟̤̫̟͖̫͈̠͚͇̣͇͍̬̦͓͖̠̝̬̜̗͙͈̖͚͖̙͚͙̮̣̜̺̼̃͊̌͊͌́̀̿̈́̀̌̄̉̅̈́̐͋̽̈̔̽̐́̎͌͂̐̿̿̿̈̉̋̆́̉̌́͗̾̅̀͒̆͊̈͂̔̾̉̀̆͘͢͢͜͞͞͞ͅͅa̸̧̨̢̨̡̨̭͎̦̺̟̝̤̯̲̖̣̤̥͖͖͎͉̪̫̣̥̗̥͈̪̪̩̦͍̼̝̞̯̹̝̰͊̀̿͋̉̃̎̾͗̏̉̑̄̈͐̾̈́̈̾̇͑͆̒͑͗̃̀̎̏̿̾̂̈̒̾̒̇̉̚̚̕͜͢͜͜͝͡͡ͅs̷̨̨̡̛̮̼̖͖̫̭̫̱̦̝͉̥͈͚̻̩̔̾̎̏̐̈̃̔̇̃͒̈̿̽̊̄̆̉́̊̈̾͘͢͢͢͞ͅͅͅņ̸̡̡̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̪͙̥̖̳͇͍̞̲̪̪͎͚̯̺̹͎̦̰̗̖̲̬̫̯͉̟̞͚̰͔͔̫̺̣͖̠͙̘̮͎̀̏̿̍̑͑͂̑̆̌̽̾̈̌́̂͗͒̊͋̔͋͐̽̊̓̍͑͌̀̌̊̇͋́͑̍̑́̒̎̽̽̽̓͘̚͘͘͢͜͜͠͡ͅͅ’̸̨̢̧̥͚̘̠̦͔̯̲͍̘̱͔͇̜̬͓̔͗̎̀̒̃̀̽̾̉̀̃̓̊̈́͆͊̑͋̔̈́̚ͅt̴̨̧̢̛̙̝̥͉͖̘͚̝̻͙̝̺̜͕͙̞̭̦̬̰̩̬̀̀͒̏̓͐̀̌͒͊̋̅̅̊̍̈͒̔̀̐̂̐́͑̕͜͟͜͠ ̵̧̧̛̲̜̤͍͙̮͓͍̣̫̹͕̼̞͓̙̩̤̫̠̟̜̹̤̞̖͓̦̫͍̪̺̱͎͎̙̒͒̔̅̍́́́͛́̃̑̿̽̾̌̃̎̍̐͋͋̎̀͆̋̔͗͛͋̈́́̎̿̉̌̒͐́́̕̚͜͟͢͢͠͝͠͡ͅs̵̡̧̧͕̳̥͓͎̪̞̩͈̻̣͓̞̘͙̤̩̹̙̮̦̳͈̖̲̮̻̐̀̆̑̾̽̆̆̅̂̔͒̾̎̽̈́͋̓̄͂̕̕̚͢͝͡ͅu̷̡̨̨̫̹̹͕͎̫͓͉͈̳̜͔̣͇͖̦͙̼̦̫̜͖̝͖̰̩̹͖̹̖̒̌̾̆̋̿̾̋͂͒̎̔̍̈́̉̽̒̋̒̑͋̈̋́̅̑͋͌̚͘̚͟͢͡͝͡ͅͅp̴̡̡̨̧̛̖̰̮̝͕̼̟̲͔̯̬͕͙̬̻̖̜̰̱̾̋̇͆͂̂̋̿̃̉̾̌̎͐́̇̆̅̀́͛͐̆͗̂͘̕̕͢͠ͅp̵̛̼̗̖̞̩͍̟̗̙̱̫̩͙̱̪̜̭̩̦̖̀͑̆͗̿̓͗̋̃̋͋͛̍́̇͋̂̍̃́̕̚͜͟͡͡ͅͅơ̷̧̡̡̡̨͍̯̙̤̲̺͕͍̞̙̩̮̳̬̝̱̗̘̗̘͈̼̩̗̯̦̪̜͇̩̤̬̥͇̗̦͖͔͐̍̆͒̓͛̊͌̾͋̎̑̂̃̈̈́̉̔́̌̒͒̆̔̅͂̄̋̀̎͑̍̅̋̊͑̒̍̄̈͛͂̕͜͞͝͞ş̵̧̧̨̨̨̘͉̰̜̗͈͓̼̠̪̭̙̠̤͓͍̝̗͈͍̝̙̪̣̩̠̩͎̯̬͚͍͑̔͆͐̔̋̏͒͊̂͌̊̈́̐̃́͆̔̓̊̈͊̊͌͒̊̊̽̓̔́͜͟͟͞͝͝͠͡͠͡é̷̡̢̜̟͈̺͔̖͉̝̩͎̟̦̖̼̟͍̦̲͓̲͈̜͇̖̦̱͖̹͓͓̝̳͑̒͐̔̏̍̓̒̃͛̒͌͐̏̅͌̉̒̌͐̊̒̃̐͛̏́̎̄̃̌͑̉̌̕̕͜͜͡͝ͅḑ̷̢̡̡̛̰̰͍̜͚̙̺̻̗̗̗̦̼͙̣̲͈̯̥̻͎͉͈̦͍͔͎̬̹̮̩͎̖̻̀̅͌̓͋͆̈́̆͂̽̒̍̐̓͗̈́́͋̒͗͛͆̉͋̉͒̽͊͊̅̾̃́͊͗́͋͂̏̚͝͞͠ͅ ̶̨̨̳̠̜̗̣̹͚͙̰͈͚̲͈̥̿̉̎̃̈̉̂̒̓́̍͗̐͒̉͘̚͟͠ţ̴̧͚͎̜̘͔̫̮̼̱͕̭̭̺̼͇̫̟͔̭̜̱̯͈̼̙̻͍̦͚͖̝̮̫͓̯̤̿̐̀̈͂̂̑̆̓̎̓̇̏̂͌̄́̄̋͒͒̎̇̔̂̊͑̐̃̅́͆̚̕̚̕͘͢͟͜͟͞͠͡͝͞͠͞ͅơ̴̢̨̧̤̼̰͇̳̙̥̬͓̞͎͇͖͖͖͇͔̯̫̳̰̯͇͖̘̣̳̪͇̠̤͔͇̄̌͆̊͒̓̃͛̑̎͛́̐̈́͆̊͒͐̉̽̈̑̀̔̄̅͂̔͗̽̐̎̚̕͟͜͟͢͞͠͡ ̴̢̢̡̲̖̬͇͎͕̭̩̱̯̺̦͚̟͖̗̞̹̞͖̳̦̭̗̘̟̦͚̠̥̈͑̇́̉̈́̓̐̉͆̓̋̊͛͌̂͂̎̈́̐̍͐́̍͘̕͡͠͝h̴̡̢̡̢̛͕̩̪̯̝̰̪̳̲̼͎̪̲͙͎͈̮̣̭͉̹͕͓̭͎̬͕̬͎͚͚̱͔͖̣̋̀̿̓͆́̑̊̅̂̇̀͗̉̾̋̋̓̀͑̇̌̐́̑̑̈̽͋̏͗͂͑̾̒̈́̌̓̕͘͘̕͜͟͜͜͞͡͝͞͠͞  
ņ̷̨̫̥̘̮͕̰͙̗̫͔̰̙̱̟͍̺̜̙͎̦̱͉̙̣͙̪̬̟̊̈͐͌͊̊̿͛̈́̔̌̂̉̽̓̃̎̐̈̑̈́̓́̍͂̌͐̒̾̋̃̔́̐̅͟͟͝͞͠ͅơ̴̖̤̮͍̲̰̗̱̮̹͍̘̥͍͂̊̑̓͆̒͂̍̄̄́̌͘̚͟͟͢͞͝͝͠ͅn̸̡̨͇̰̖͉̭̯͎̝̜̖̙̠̬̭̗̭̣̗̪͓̲͍̻̰̥̪̐̃̔̓̏̀̏̇̎̀̋̈́̇͒̈́͑͂̇́̀́̄͐͛̚͘̕̚̕͘͢͠͝͞ͅơ̴̛̲͖͚̜̝̯͈̣̩͙͙̮͎͎̫̯̱̺͎̙̪̖̩̪͇̬̱̺̞͓̤͍̯̼̥͇̗̹̱͓̰̯̙͍̞͉̱͇̳̦͙̣̖̮͉͚̅͊͒̈͒̄̀̍̔̇̑̽̾̒̔̃̽̉̿̓͗̉͑̄̀͒͆̑̈́͂̋͊͑́̅̑͛̔̓̌̀͐͐̋̄̆͐͗̽͌͌̊͋͛̚̕͟͜͜͢͟͝͡ṇ̵̩̬̳̰̙̗̝̰̯͍͍̫̤̗̮͇̺̫͕̹͖̳̦̣͚̰̜̘͎͍͓̘͙͓̲̫̤͔̯̑̌̍̒͑́̃̐̆̓͋̽̆̂̅̓̑̓͛͆̾̇̉̓͐̿̍̏̿͗̊̔̏̎͆̈̿̈́̂̓́̕͢͞͝͡͡͞ͅǫ̶̢͎̹̟̲̰̜̰͙̹̠͙͇̻͖̊̀̀̈́̅̋̉̉͂̈́͌͋̿̿͘̚͜͝͝n̷̨̡̡̢̡̧̛̰͓̖͖̟͇̮̗̖̖͍̳̯͙̭̱̠̞͍̝̙̟̮̗͔͇̝͙͙̲͓̳͍̝̩̙̳̓̓͒̅̾̉̑̀͒́͂̍͗͊̆̇́͛̋͋͛̎̃̌̏͂̇̀̀͌̔̀̓͋̄̿͘̚͘̚̕͘͟͜͜͜͝o̸͉̗̻̼̯͙̜̩̗͚̣̹͖͎̩͎̬̟͉̬͕͐́́͗̉̌̿͗͛̏̍̎͂̊̎͊̚̕͜͝͞͝ͅn̵̢̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̳̩͚̥͓̣̰͔̹͖͓̼̹̱͇̰̲̲̻͖͎̝̺͓͇̮̦͌̊͐̉̾̆̈́̊̈̊͆̆͋̈͂̔̊̋̀̒̒̅̎̈̉̏̈́̅̑̚̕͘͟͠͠͠͡ͅͅơ̴̡̧̛̠̯͖̱̹̬͖̬̘̬̩̗̻̬̖̲̫̣̟̜͓̹̤̩̝͈̈̌̽͊͛́͐̍͒̈́̒̊̓̍̓̍̑̏͆̃͋͒̉̓̓̿̑̚̕͘͢͢͟͜͝͠͠͞ņ̸̛̛̟̼̝̰͔̥̼̥͙͇̜̞̺͔̰̟̱̱̥̜͎̪͔̖̩̩̣̟͇̫͋̑̑̊̏͑̈̒̌̿̎̀̀͆͐̈́̆̅̊̂̒̍̂͗͗̈́̋͋̕͘̕̚͜͜͟͜͡͝͠͠͡ǫ̵̡̛̳̮̥̤͖͉͇̩̦͓̤̠͔̱̦̦̳̹̙̳̱͉͉̟̻̜̣̜̌̽͊̓̾͒̀̅̋͗̃̏̍̽̆̋͆̓̀͋̑̅̋̌̋̽̾͘͘͢͜͜͟͠͝ͅͅņ̶̧̧̳̥͉͕̞̮̖̞̩̫̹̫͚̹̞͈̣̯̱͙͎̞̰͖̳͓͖͈͕͓̲͕̤̤͓̼͈͔̣͇̠̠̲̤̾́̈͊̔͑̏̅͗͗͗̈́̆̓̉͂́̿̇̋̅̓͛̽̒͐̾͑͛́́̎̂͊͗̇̔͛͘̚͞͠ͅͅơ̴̡̧̨̛̺̳̦̱̟̻̭̗̺͈͉͇̜͖̱̞̜͎̺͕̥͚͈͚̜͈̱̼̝̹͈͈̤̈͋́̉̉͗͗̉͂͗͆̉̈́̉̓̋̆̄͊͂̉̾̿̿̓͐͆͛̎̆̉̏̒̕̕͝͝͝͝͞ͅņ̶̛̝̺͚̥̤̲͍͉̼͍͒̀̏̈́̂̎̀̈́͛͋́̍̑͡ͅợ̵̢̡̨̡̧̢̦̯̞̹͚͈̳͎̼͖̙͚̹̱͓̮̭͓̣̭̠̭̞̦͓͓̥̹͇̤̘̩̫͖͚̜̰̝̳̳̺̖̳̳̥̥̟̗͈͌̑̽͐͌̃̓͊͊̓̑̈́̈̀̾͆̔̋͗̊̍̿̋̀̆͒̓͒̇̌̃͋̀̃͑̊̒͋̀̅̈̇͆͛͑͂̀̃͛͑̔̕͘̚͘͘̕͟͢͜͢͢͢͝͠͝͞͠ͅͅn̴̨̨̢̡̡̧̛͉̙̬̙͎̖͍͇͚͖̦̭̝͈͇̥̰̭͎͓̲̩͓͓̤͍̖͎̙̟̱̦͇̺̮͇̘͒̈̓̓̄͆̓͋͌̐̇̎̈̇̈́̎͛̿̍̂̓͗̽́̉̌͂̽̀̀̓̆́̿͒̂̋̀̑͂̑͘̕͜͝͠ͅͅỏ̴̢̧̢̡̢̡̧͚̘̝̘̩̯̜͈̘̤̼͉̝̖̯̫̟̖͖̺̙̮̼̝̯̱̳̺̪͇̯̻̻̳̦̗͔̯͚̔̀͌̍̊̍̑͑͛̈̀̒̍̈́̿̒̽̓̈̋̈̆̊̌͗͋̔̓͒̋͋̓̋̓͊͑̿̏̀́̍̿͋̕͘̕̕͘͟͜͟͟͞͡͝͝͝n̷̢̡̨͓̘̬̹̙͇͉͙̫͉̠͚̖̳̦̜̭̺̠̫̠͓͙̫̮̳̠͙͇̙̮͉̯͖̤̙̠̥̙̝͖͈̻͉̬̤͇͕̙̫̍́̇̍̄͐̉̈́́̀̓̑͑̽͌͌͊̈̂̍͐́̌̃̌̽̈̈́̑̉̎̿͑́̀̑̅̂͛̇́͑̂̀̚̕͘̚͜͝͝͠ō̸̧̢̨̢̢̨̮̪̥̣̠̠̩̠͙͕͚̖̠̺͇̩͎̫͕̮̜̟̣̍̒͆͋̓̿̀̋̿͐̓̋̃̈̀͊͊̉̏̎͂́̆̑̌̾̈́͊̍̂͂͋̑̚͜͢͞͡͠͝͠͞ͅͅǹ̸̢̢̛̟̳̖̭͉̰͍̦͙͚̮̳̣̱̥̝͎̺̤͖͚̖̤̲̆͐͋̔̍́̊̉̐́̀͑̉̌́̀͐͂̐͐̏͋͐̿̄̈͒̂͘̕̕̕͘͟͢͞͠͠ͅo̵̧̧̨̧̡̺̝͔͓̠͉̩͚̰̺͚̫̗̦̗̠̯͕̲̺̞̗̱̝̼̫̼̝͍̱̼͆͂́̽͋̔̑̅̋̑̆̈̓̒̍̎̿́͂̐͑̂͆͛̎̈́̾͂̀́͛̿̑̍̕͘͘̚͟͜͢͡͞͞͝͠͞͡ņ̵̦̜̳̖̘͖̞̗̌̊̆͊̿̎̐̇̓͌͊̓ǫ̴̡̢̧̧̮̳̝͔͇̼̱̝͙̦̘̼̻̝̖̝͕̗̭͕͓̲̥̲̦͕͙͖̜̞̹̹͖̰͉̘̍̔͂̓̈̅̂̇̾̄̀͒̌͑̿́̂̇̓̄̾̔̈̃̑̃̀̈̉̑͒͌̍̿͑͊͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͡͝ͅņ̷̧̢̡̡̨̢̡̢̢̧̛̜̭̣͙̼̲̠͙̼̖͉̳͙͎͚̻̝͕̬̭̱̺̺͖̬̬͇̮͎̱͎͔͔̱͖͈͌̈́͊̏͋̈́͊̓̍͂͗̌͋͌̾̃̊̄̌̑̿̈͛̆̄̉̾̃̋̀͂̀͌͛̐̂̆̿́͌̏͛̒̏͐͒̊͘̚͜͢͜͢͠͠͡ͅơ̵̧̧̢̨̡̧̨̢̡̗̣̹͖̟̼̙̼̣̮̳̯͙͈͔̪͉̻͖͈͈͉̣̘̯̮͈̪̫̳̊͑̑͑̊͗̐̉͛͛͂̓̂̒͊̏̀̄̓̅̾̀̾͆̈̏̿͗̍̌̓̈̆͊̾͛͂̄̑͒̒͘̕͘̕͘͢͢͟͜͢͟͢͢͠͡͞͡͝͠͡ͅͅͅ ̷̧̛̫̟̜̝̮̲̥͖̮͈̪͙̤̟͈͓̦̖̦͉̥̮̼̎̅̂̃͊̾͗̍̆̉͊̍̽̔͆͛̃͘̕͜͜͡ẃ̵̨̘̹̲̗̞̘͇̗̰͙̪̻̪̦̼̰̭̫͖̰͈͎́̏̒́̂͋̀̐̇̿̎̇̃͋̈̐͗̏͘̕͘͟͝͡͠͠͞ͅh̵̨̛͎̹̩͖̥̱̲̘̱̺̲̜͔̠̤̰͓̙͍̹͚̹͈̻̤̪͆̒̊̓͌̈́̏͛̓́̑̀͛̄̿̐̈́͌̑̾͊̀̓̑̈̌̑́̓́̕͜͝å̶̢̢̧͈̗̱͙͎̻̠̫̯̹̘̹̘̳̻̝̩͓̲̺͖̙̗̺͓̜̤̝̋̊̊̌̽̀̒̀̌̆̀̆̉͛̒̉͐͛͂̿̐͊̚͜͡͠ţ̶̧̡̢̨̧̧̢̱̳̳̺̱͕͉͇͙̠͖͕̙͈̯̳̮̝͕̬̘͇̳͖̹̤̥̜̼̗̫̜̰̉̀́̅̇́̑̇͒̅̆̏̓̐͛̈͆̾̇̅̃̉͊̽̇̔̿͑͆̔̎̃͊͐̂̾̀̈͑̌̕͘͟͜͜͝͝ ̷̢̨̧̢̡̧̛͇̜͕̮̦̮̗̞͔̗̻̫͍͕̺͍̦̦̣͎̹̥̤̬̦̩̪̝̬̣̟̱͓͈̟͈̖̯͇̩̣̠̰͕͎͓̳̳͕̦̝͎̱̥͓͈͓͉̘̳̣̖̣͚̼̗͕̈̀̑̍̽̓̊͑̽̾̽̔̅̊͂͆̒̒̏͋͐͆́̽͐̈́̄͗̒́͐́͊͌̑́̆̑̽͋̀̉́̐̽̑̐̉̾̋͋̈́͛̂̾̽̾̏̾͌̇̎̅̾͊̿̎̒̕͘̕͜͢͞͝͞͝͡ͅͅt̷̨̡̡̧̨̧̢̛̛̫̲̯̠̙̗͙̮̬͇͎͉͚̱̟̗̫̣̪̪̯͉̮͉͔̟̖̞̲̗͓̪̯͍̻̝̰̘̖͓̲̟̭̳̫̍̆̿̈́͊͑͐̿͗̾̄͐̐̔̒̄̽̅̽̀̑̈͂̓̾̓̈͛̽̃̒͌̊̓̀̕̚̕̕͜͢͢͝͝͡͞͠͝͡͡ĥ̶̢̨͔͈̥͇̺̳̙̻̩̟̹̠̲̹͇̖̞̳͓̞̹̭͚̣̦̣̦̯͕̺͍͔̟̻͇̙͚̆̀́̓͂͗̈́̈́̀͊̿̉̒̇̑͛͊̀̇́̇̌͊̄͐́̿̕̚̕͜͟͝͞͠͡ͅͅe̴̡̧̛̛̜̫̼̟̯̤̪̲̙̫̫̯͈̥̥̫͙̹̙̤̞̰̭̹͔͔͉̟̟͛̀̌̿̈́̃̏̍́̉̽̋͐͐͛̌͑͂̾̐̏̽̔̀̉̀̈͑̑̃̌̾̄̔̐̽̕̚̚͢͜͟͜͜͡͞͝ ̵̨̧̨̨̮͍͉̥̦̫̺̯͍͍̬̻̜̲͓̩̣̝̠̫̯̭͕̪̫͍̲̖͚̩̹͚͖̠͍̩͉̲̺̎̀̑͆́̐͋̇͗͛̂̾̉̄̀̔̓͊̒̉̆͌́̾͐͑̔̇͆̿̊̾̑̑̄͐͋̕͘̕̕͢͢͠͡͞ͅḩ̴̡̛̞͚͍͙̣̥̦̱̣̠̺̞̩̫͇̞͈̲̜̦̬̰̙̣͈̳̳͓̬͇̗̺̫̳̪̼͍̗̽̉͋̓̀͌̐̌̓̊͐̈́̒̄̍͑̋̿̅͗̉̈̋̂͒̂̊̈́͂̄̀̚̚͘̚͞͝͝͞ͅe̵̢͙̭͕͖̣͙̳̮͕͚̰̗̮̺̦̱͍̹̞̫͖͚̥̫̻͙̞̅̍͛̔̋͆́̌̐̄̎̆̍̒́͆́̓̊̄́̐̈́̉̆̚͟͢͜ͅļ̷͈̩̳̙͙͇̭̙̻̱̞̻̲̭̺̬͎͙̬̖́̑̒͛̐̀̔́͊̂́̀̂̔̍̓́͆̃͒̀̀͘͘̕͢͢͢͡ͅl̵̡̟͔̜̥̬̥̫͍̱͕̥͎̪͓̺͙͕͖͕̟̣̽͊̑͐̌͊̎̉̓͂͌̀̍̎̿̂̅͗̕͢͝ ̷̨̨̛̳̜͓̱̰͎̦͕͎̬͎̟̭̦͖̰̱̣͔̯̹͚͎̞̫̝͈̹̟͙̐́̄̈́́͒̔̀̌̍̄̎͌̽̾̅͋̿͑̋̽̌͛̔̆̉̇̇͑̈́͋̆͊̽̕͞͝͝͡ͅͅͅḯ̵̡̢̢̢̨̢̛̛͕͈̰͇̣̼͇̝̮̤͎̪̜̩̹͙͍̭̝͍̞͈̞̰̺̰̭̲̤̰͙͙͙̫̮͉̰̝̩̳̺͎̺̪̙͔̤̦̜̦͎̼̤̼̾̏́̀̎́͊͋̏̀̇̿͊̾̈́̈́̈́͊̔͊̎̾͊̿̌̉̃̆̎̀̀̌̐͛̔̐̏̌͗̑̃̀͐͊̈́͒͗̆̎̂̕͘͜͟͞͝͠͝͝͡͞ͅͅs̶̡̧̺͎̖̙̖̤͔͎̪̤͎̥̤̮̯̘̯̫̙͔͍͕̘̯̦̱̼͖̣̣̯̻̝͕̈́̎͊̿̋̎̾̑̈́͐́̿̇̆͑̑̊͛͒̋̃̈͂̎̐̒͛̆̉̐̈͐͛̀̿̚͘͟͢͟͞͡ͅ ̸̡̧̨̢̺̮̖̙̥͈̯̤̣̤͓̜͎̪̘̰̅̑̎͒͐̓͒̈͋̌͐̑͊͐̃̽͂̒̎̚̚̕͜͡͝͡g̵̡̡̢̧̧̧̨̢̨̧̛̞̜͍̜͓̙͕̤̻͎̺̮̩̠͉͍̫͍̪̯̱͙͖̤͉̳̩͕̯̭͖̥͇̻̙̩̹̦̲͙͖͔̜̱̻̬̺̱̮̭̽̂́́̉̓͆̇̅̉͋͊͒̈́́͂͂̃̍̀̐̆̑͗̈́̇̒͛̋́̀͌̑̀̔̈̿̌́͛̏̀͊̂̑̐͒̍͒̃́̿́͘̕̕̚͜͞͝͡͝ǫ̴̡̨̧͕͖͖͚̼͕̳̼̻̮͉̲̪̝̼̟̫͙̙͎͓̯͕̼̹̰͎͇̲̠̟̪̃̏̇̔̏̏́̉́́͑͋̌͛̆̒̃̀͂̊̽͛̌̐͂̊͋̾̏̚͢͜͟͢͞͝͞į̸̨̛̱͈̩̖̞̮͍̪̬̟̯̬͙͍̥̙̱̱̥̯̺̙̜̺̠͓͍͇̼̦͕͔͓̦͈͎͖̘͔̬̈̇̊̇̓͂͌̾̌̈́̏̃͐̋́͐̈́̇̃͗̉̑̒͑̐̈́̇͂̓̈́͊͛̀͂̐͗̾͛̈͛̿́͆̔͌͜͟͟͡͝͝͠͞ͅn̷̨̟̝̯͕͇̰̹͙͌͑̋͗͋̔̔̑̑͟͜͡͠ġ̸̡̢̤̻͍͙̰͈͓̼͖͖̦̱̰͎͍͉̹̮̙̯̮̫̣̠̐̔̍̈́̒͂̊͌̀͆̀̋̃͂͑̄̓̎̚͟͠͝͝͞͡ ̴̨̧̢̛̛̯̟̹͈̱͓͓͕̫̗͔̳̮͉̖̭̼̹̖̻͚͉̈́̈͊̍͌̊̋́͑̑̔̍̒̇̄̍͛̍̈͛̍̈̈́́̍͑͘͘͢͟͝͠ͅͅơ̸̢̖̳͙͙̪͔͔̞̙̘͍̻̙̤̭̥͔͇͉̬̰̩͎̥̰̟̗͇̭͓̙͚̥̞̘͍̤̯̥̹͈̣̯̩̒͑̅͊̑͒̂̇̂̐̇͌̐̈̆̇̓̿̈́̊̑̒͐̇̄̅́̉͆̋̇͑̍̆̆̇̋͂̔̂̚̕̚̕͟͟͝͝͞͝͠͠ͅn̵̡̤̠͖̟̹̳͈̗͓̭̠͉̼̣̫͍͌͋̈́̃̓́͌̎̔̓̌̓̀̀̌͋̈͘͟͞ ̸̢̢̡̡̛̰̗̠͙͖͚̙͈̖̮̠̘̯͔͙̣͈͍͇͎͎̮̼͈̭̟͚͈͍̻̹͕̜̮̲̫̌̐̐̊̀́̀̂̋̔̿̐̒͛̿͐̓̂̀̆̀͆̈́́̉̓͛͑̏̐̾̄͊̈́͊̓̀̈́̄͋̍͘̚͘̕̕̕͟͟͟͟͟͜͟͞͠͝͡ͅț̴̢̧̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̗̗̜̩̜̹̳̘̠̣̫͉̮̫̣̹̼̗͚̼͕͇̼̞̠̭͙̱͓̗̙̭̜͇̣͈̲̿̂̑̀̂̀̍̌̽͌̑̑͂̆̆͐͌́͑̉̎̐͊̈̒̔͐̽̔̍͗̇́̍̏͑͗̚̚̚̚̚͢͜͟͝͝͠ͅh̷̡̧̨̥̫͈̗̟̭͍̹̺̹̬̩̱̺̝̣͖̙̭̮̣̮̪̙̙̙͉̰̩͎͓͇̪̲̠̖͍̬́̏̋͛̽̎͊͐̃̌̄̆̅͗͗͑͌͑̽̆̆̃̅͐̔̍͂͛͂̂̊̉̀͂̈́̋̅̚̕̕̚̕̕̕͢͢͠͝ͅi̸̡̨̢̨̡̨̛̛͙̜̯̭̰̭͍̱̼̠̪̜̲͎̰̪̼̞̠̞͈̪̥̣̜̯͈̟͚͙̩͎̣̤͖͙̖̹͈͍̫̜̙͊̓̿͂͂́̓͊̓̀̏̽͛͆̈́̎͆́͂͆̌̐̐̃̑̒͗̀̄̅͊̅̈́́̐̆͊̓͂͆̅̒̀͂̿͘͘͘̕͘͟͜͝͠ͅͅs̶̡̛̛̘͙̰̰̻̭̠̥͓̺̥̙͖̲̻͈͈̬̬̹͕̮̜̙͙̮̰̳̮͚̽̄̀̆̅̈́̉͑̃̿̇́̈́̄͛̈́͐̄̎͐͋͆͒̄͑͛͐̽̍̑̚͘̚͘͢͠͝͠ ̷̢̧̡̡̨̢̛͇̩͚̦̻̣̩̪͙̘̮̖̤͙͖̲̘̪̘̬̭̤͖͚̯͕͕̺̹̪̻̝̝̗̹̜͓̩̱̩̦̦̮̜͙̱͚̲̱̂͗́͊̎̽̎̀̎͗̑̎͑̏͂̏̄̀̐̉͗̔̇͌̒̐̑͆͐̏̽̓͛̄̀͛̋̆̈́̐͑̃̆̊͛̌̉͑̚̚̕͞͞͠͡͞͝ͅͅw̵̡̨̢̧̧̝̦̟̤̫̟͖̫͈̠͚͇̣͇͍̬̦͓͖̠̝̬̜̗͙͈̖͚͖̙͚͙̮̣̜̺̼̃͊̌͊͌́̀̿̈́̀̌̄̉̅̈́̐͋̽̈̔̽̐́̎͌͂̐̿̿̿̈̉̋̆́̉̌́͗̾̅̀͒̆͊̈͂̔̾̉̀̆͘͢͢͜͞͞͞ͅͅa̸̧̨̢̨̡̨̭͎̦̺̟̝̤̯̲̖̣̤̥͖͖͎͉̪̫̣̥̗̥͈̪̪̩̦͍̼̝̞̯̹̝̰͊̀̿͋̉̃̎̾͗̏̉̑̄̈͐̾̈́̈̾̇͑͆̒͑͗̃̀̎̏̿̾̂̈̒̾̒̇̉̚̚̕͜͢͜͜͝͡͡ͅs̷̨̨̡̛̮̼̖͖̫̭̫̱̦̝͉̥͈͚̻̩̔̾̎̏̐̈̃̔̇̃͒̈̿̽̊̄̆̉́̊̈̾͘͢͢͢͞ͅͅͅņ̸̡̡̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̪͙̥̖̳͇͍̞̲̪̪͎͚̯̺̹͎̦̰̗̖̲̬̫̯͉̟̞͚̰͔͔̫̺̣͖̠͙̘̮͎̀̏̿̍̑͑͂̑̆̌̽̾̈̌́̂͗͒̊͋̔͋͐̽̊̓̍͑͌̀̌̊̇͋́͑̍̑́̒̎̽̽̽̓͘̚͘͘͢͜͜͠͡ͅͅ’̸̨̢̧̥͚̘̠̦͔̯̲͍̘̱͔͇̜̬͓̔͗̎̀̒̃̀̽̾̉̀̃̓̊̈́͆͊̑͋̔̈́̚ͅt̴̨̧̢̛̙̝̥͉͖̘͚̝̻͙̝̺̜͕͙̞̭̦̬̰̩̬̀̀͒̏̓͐̀̌͒͊̋̅̅̊̍̈͒̔̀̐̂̐́͑̕͜͟͜͠ ̵̧̧̛̲̜̤͍͙̮͓͍̣̫̹͕̼̞͓̙̩̤̫̠̟̜̹̤̞̖͓̦̫͍̪̺̱͎͎̙̒͒̔̅̍́́́͛́̃̑̿̽̾̌̃̎̍̐͋͋̎̀͆̋̔͗͛͋̈́́̎̿̉̌̒͐́́̕̚͜͟͢͢͠͝͠͡ͅs̵̡̧̧͕̳̥͓͎̪̞̩͈̻̣͓̞̘͙̤̩̹̙̮̦̳͈̖̲̮̻̐̀̆̑̾̽̆̆̅̂̔͒̾̎̽̈́͋̓̄͂̕̕̚͢͝͡ͅu̷̡̨̨̫̹̹͕͎̫͓͉͈̳̜͔̣͇͖̦͙̼̦̫̜͖̝͖̰̩̹͖̹̖̒̌̾̆̋̿̾̋͂͒̎̔̍̈́̉̽̒̋̒̑͋̈̋́̅̑͋͌̚͘̚͟͢͡͝͡ͅͅp̴̡̡̨̧̛̖̰̮̝͕̼̟̲͔̯̬͕͙̬̻̖̜̰̱̾̋̇͆͂̂̋̿̃̉̾̌̎͐́̇̆̅̀́͛͐̆͗̂͘̕̕͢͠ͅp̵̛̼̗̖̞̩͍̟̗̙̱̫̩͙̱̪̜̭̩̦̖̀͑̆͗̿̓͗̋̃̋͋͛̍́̇͋̂̍̃́̕̚͜͟͡͡ͅͅơ̷̧̡̡̡̨͍̯̙̤̲̺͕͍̞̙̩̮̳̬̝̱̗̘̗̘͈̼̩̗̯̦̪̜͇̩̤̬̥͇̗̦͖͔͐̍̆͒̓͛̊͌̾͋̎̑̂̃̈̈́̉̔́̌̒͒̆̔̅͂̄̋̀̎͑̍̅̋̊͑̒̍̄̈͛͂̕͜͞͝͞ş̵̧̧̨̨̨̘͉̰̜̗͈͓̼̠̪̭̙̠̤͓͍̝̗͈͍̝̙̪̣̩̠̩͎̯̬͚͍͑̔͆͐̔̋̏͒͊̂͌̊̈́̐̃́͆̔̓̊̈͊̊͌͒̊̊̽̓̔́͜͟͟͞͝͝͠͡͠͡é̷̡̢̜̟͈̺͔̖͉̝̩͎̟̦̖̼̟͍̦̲͓̲͈̜͇̖̦̱͖̹͓͓̝̳͑̒͐̔̏̍̓̒̃͛̒͌͐̏̅͌̉̒̌͐̊̒̃̐͛̏́̎̄̃̌͑̉̌̕̕͜͜͡͝ͅḑ̷̢̡̡̛̰̰͍̜͚̙̺̻̗̗̗̦̼͙̣̲͈̯̥̻͎͉͈̦͍͔͎̬̹̮̩͎̖̻̀̅͌̓͋͆̈́̆͂̽̒̍̐̓͗̈́́͋̒͗͛͆̉͋̉͒̽͊͊̅̾̃́͊͗́͋͂̏̚͝͞͠ͅ ̶̨̨̳̠̜̗̣̹͚͙̰͈͚̲͈̥̿̉̎̃̈̉̂̒̓́̍͗̐͒̉͘̚͟͠ţ̴̧͚͎̜̘͔̫̮̼̱͕̭̭̺̼͇̫̟͔̭̜̱̯͈̼̙̻͍̦͚͖̝̮̫͓̯̤̿̐̀̈͂̂̑̆̓̎̓̇̏̂͌̄́̄̋͒͒̎̇̔̂̊͑̐̃̅́͆̚̕̚̕͘͢͟͜͟͞͠͡͝͞͠͞ͅơ̴̢̨̧̤̼̰͇̳̙̥̬͓̞͎͇͖͖͖͇͔̯̫̳̰̯͇͖̘̣̳̪͇̠̤͔͇̄̌͆̊͒̓̃͛̑̎͛́̐̈́͆̊͒͐̉̽̈̑̀̔̄̅͂̔͗̽̐̎̚̕͟͜͟͢͞͠͡ ̴̢̢̡̲̖̬͇͎͕̭̩̱̯̺̦͚̟͖̗̞̹̞͖̳̦̭̗̘̟̦͚̠̥̈͑̇́̉̈́̓̐̉͆̓̋̊͛͌̂͂̎̈́̐̍͐́̍͘̕͡͠͝h̴̡̢̡̢̛͕̩̪̯̝̰̪̳̲̼͎̪̲͙͎͈̮̣̭͉̹͕͓̭͎̬͕̬͎͚͚̱͔͖̣̋̀̿̓͆́̑̊̅̂̇̀͗̉̾̋̋̓̀͑̇̌̐́̑̑̈̽͋̏͗͂͑̾̒̈́̌̓̕͘͘̕͜͟͜͜͞͡͝͞͠͞ą̸̧̢̢̛͙̳̦̼̳͎̤͕̣̩̥͓͎͔̞̟͎̫̼̠̦̹̝̭̖̮̯̞͍̠̳̬̞̜̥͈͙̥͇̣̖̠͐̒̓̋̎̐̊̄̎̽̿͊͌̀̇͂̋̄͐̿͌̒͊͊̇̑̉͛̑͋̐̽̑̿͛̂̀̄̋̕͠͡͞ͅp̷̨̨̨̢̢̨̨̧̢͎̰̹̩͙̤̼͕͚͓̞̩̻̜̥͓͔͓̼̜̙̟͕͉̻̞͈̹͖͕͔̩̱̥̻̼̫̤͖͕̬̞͔̲͆̑̒͋̀͛̏͋̾͐̇̍͛̊̈́̍̏̾̉̓͐̀̾͂̌̄̈́̂͐̃̀͐̃͆̅͋͋̅͒̔̿̂̍̅̂͆̓̀͑̅̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͞͞͝͠͞͠p̶̡̨̢̧̡̡̢̢̡̛͖̮̙̪̱̰̫̜̼̹̫͓̰̫̥͕̦̱̤͈͕̳̰̫̩̱̩͖͎̠̩̝͈̲͕̮͙̲̬̯̠̘̝̰͎̗͈͍͚̜̺̳͎̞̖̤̤̈̈͛̓̎͑̇̿̂̎̾͆́̌͋͑͆̅̓̈́̿̆̓̐͋̓̌͛́̅̓̄̽͂̌̒͊̽͒̀̄̐̌̌̅͑̃͐͋̿̄̐͋̿̉̓̔̏͊̕̕̕͢͜͟͠͝͡͠͝ę̸̨̧̨̡̰͉͍̣̰̼̖͔̲͇͖͉̮͙̖̞̥̝̤̤̤̹̙͙̦̲̦̤̤̹̦͎̺̙͓͍̫̓͗̿̀̊̃̒̊̎́͊̎̀́̅͂͌̽̌́̌̃̽̔͋̅̐͌̑̑̃͛́̾͑̓͌͌͘̚̚͜͡͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅñ̵̢̢̨̜̜̻͇̰̜̘͇̖͇̱̠͕͕̭̝͚̟͖͉̪̗̹̭͚̮̞̰̟̏̒̈͆̀̉́̀͂͆̈́̅̂̆̔̔̄̃̄̂̆̓̄͐̃̈́͊́́̒̅͛̀͘͜͢͝ͅ ņ̷̨̫̥̘̮͕̰͙̗̫͔̰̙̱̟͍̺̜̙͎̦̱͉̙̣͙̪̬̟̊̈͐͌͊̊̿͛̈́̔̌̂̉̽̓̃̎̐̈̑̈́̓́̍͂̌͐̒̾̋̃̔́̐̅͟͟͝͞͠ͅơ̴̖̤̮͍̲̰̗̱̮̹͍̘̥͍͂̊̑̓͆̒͂̍̄̄́̌͘̚͟͟͢͞͝͝͠ͅn̸̡̨͇̰̖͉̭̯͎̝̜̖̙̠̬̭̗̭̣̗̪͓̲͍̻̰̥̪̐̃̔̓̏̀̏̇̎̀̋̈́̇͒̈́͑͂̇́̀́̄͐͛̚͘̕̚̕͘͢͠͝͞ͅơ̴̛̲͖͚̜̝̯͈̣̩͙͙̮͎͎̫̯̱̺͎̙̪̖̩̪͇̬̱̺̞͓̤͍̯̼̥͇̗̹̱͓̰̯̙͍̞͉̱͇̳̦͙̣̖̮͉͚̅͊͒̈͒̄̀̍̔̇̑̽̾̒̔̃̽̉̿̓͗̉͑̄̀͒͆̑̈́͂̋͊͑́̅̑͛̔̓̌̀͐͐̋̄̆͐͗̽͌͌̊͋͛̚̕͟͜͜͢͟͝͡ṇ̵̩̬̳̰̙̗̝̰̯͍͍̫̤̗̮͇̺̫͕̹͖̳̦̣͚̰̜̘͎͍͓̘͙͓̲̫̤͔̯̑̌̍̒͑́̃̐̆̓͋̽̆̂̅̓̑̓͛͆̾̇̉̓͐̿̍̏̿͗̊̔̏̎͆̈̿̈́̂̓́̕͢͞͝͡͡͞ͅǫ̶̢͎̹̟̲̰̜̰͙̹̠͙͇̻͖̊̀̀̈́̅̋̉̉͂̈́͌͋̿̿͘̚͜͝͝n̷̨̡̡̢̡̧̛̰͓̖͖̟͇̮̗̖̖͍̳̯͙̭̱̠̞͍̝̙̟̮̗͔͇̝͙͙̲͓̳͍̝̩̙̳̓̓͒̅̾̉̑̀͒́͂̍͗͊̆̇́͛̋͋͛̎̃̌̏͂̇̀̀͌̔̀̓͋̄̿͘̚͘̚̕͘͟͜͜͜͝o̸͉̗̻̼̯͙̜̩̗͚̣̹͖͎̩͎̬̟͉̬͕͐́́͗̉̌̿͗͛̏̍̎͂̊̎͊̚̕͜͝͞͝ͅn̵̢̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̳̩͚̥͓̣̰͔̹͖͓̼̹̱͇̰̲̲̻͖͎̝̺͓͇̮̦͌̊͐̉̾̆̈́̊̈̊͆̆͋̈͂̔̊̋̀̒̒̅̎̈̉̏̈́̅̑̚̕͘͟͠͠͠͡ͅͅơ̴̡̧̛̠̯͖̱̹̬͖̬̘̬̩̗̻̬̖̲̫̣̟̜͓̹̤̩̝͈̈̌̽͊͛́͐̍͒̈́̒̊̓̍̓̍̑̏͆̃͋͒̉̓̓̿̑̚̕͘͢͢͟͜͝͠͠͞ņ̸̛̛̟̼̝̰͔̥̼̥͙͇̜̞̺͔̰̟̱̱̥̜͎̪͔̖̩̩̣̟͇̫͋̑̑̊̏͑̈̒̌̿̎̀̀͆͐̈́̆̅̊̂̒̍̂͗͗̈́̋͋̕͘̕̚͜͜͟͜͡͝͠͠͡ǫ̵̡̛̳̮̥̤͖͉͇̩̦͓̤̠͔̱̦̦̳̹̙̳̱͉͉̟̻̜̣̜̌̽͊̓̾͒̀̅̋͗̃̏̍̽̆̋͆̓̀͋̑̅̋̌̋̽̾͘͘͢͜͜͟͠͝ͅͅņ̶̧̧̳̥͉͕̞̮̖̞̩̫̹̫͚̹̞͈̣̯̱͙͎̞̰͖̳͓͖͈͕͓̲͕̤̤͓̼͈͔̣͇̠̠̲̤̾́̈͊̔͑̏̅͗͗͗̈́̆̓̉͂́̿̇̋̅̓͛̽̒͐̾͑͛́́̎̂͊͗̇̔͛͘̚͞͠ͅͅơ̴̡̧̨̛̺̳̦̱̟̻̭̗̺͈͉͇̜͖̱̞̜͎̺͕̥͚͈͚̜͈̱̼̝̹͈͈̤̈͋́̉̉͗͗̉͂͗͆̉̈́̉̓̋̆̄͊͂̉̾̿̿̓͐͆͛̎̆̉̏̒̕̕͝͝͝͝͞ͅņ̶̛̝̺͚̥̤̲͍͉̼͍͒̀̏̈́̂̎̀̈́͛͋́̍̑͡ͅợ̵̢̡̨̡̧̢̦̯̞̹͚͈̳͎̼͖̙͚̹̱͓̮̭͓̣̭̠̭̞̦͓͓̥̹͇̤̘̩̫͖͚̜̰̝̳̳̺̖̳̳̥̥̟̗͈͌̑̽͐͌̃̓͊͊̓̑̈́̈̀̾͆̔̋͗̊̍̿̋̀̆͒̓͒̇̌̃͋̀̃͑̊̒͋̀̅̈̇͆͛͑͂̀̃͛͑̔̕͘̚͘͘̕͟͢͜͢͢͢͝͠͝͞͠ͅͅn̴̨̨̢̡̡̧̛͉̙̬̙͎̖͍͇͚͖̦̭̝͈͇̥̰̭͎͓̲̩͓͓̤͍̖͎̙̟̱̦͇̺̮͇̘͒̈̓̓̄͆̓͋͌̐̇̎̈̇̈́̎͛̿̍̂̓͗̽́̉̌͂̽̀̀̓̆́̿͒̂̋̀̑͂̑͘̕͜͝͠ͅͅỏ̴̢̧̢̡̢̡̧͚̘̝̘̩̯̜͈̘̤̼͉̝̖̯̫̟̖͖̺̙̮̼̝̯̱̳̺̪͇̯̻̻̳̦̗͔̯͚̔̀͌̍̊̍̑͑͛̈̀̒̍̈́̿̒̽̓̈̋̈̆̊̌͗͋̔̓͒̋͋̓̋̓͊͑̿̏̀́̍̿͋̕͘̕̕͘͟͜͟͟͞͡͝͝͝n̷̢̡̨͓̘̬̹̙͇͉͙̫͉̠͚̖̳̦̜̭̺̠̫̠͓͙̫̮̳̠͙͇̙̮͉̯͖̤̙̠̥̙̝͖͈̻͉̬̤͇͕̙̫̍́̇̍̄͐̉̈́́̀̓̑͑̽͌͌͊̈̂̍͐́̌̃̌̽̈̈́̑̉̎̿͑́̀̑̅̂͛̇́͑̂̀̚̕͘̚͜͝͝͠ō̸̧̢̨̢̢̨̮̪̥̣̠̠̩̠͙͕͚̖̠̺͇̩͎̫͕̮̜̟̣̍̒͆͋̓̿̀̋̿͐̓̋̃̈̀͊͊̉̏̎͂́̆̑̌̾̈́͊̍̂͂͋̑̚͜͢͞͡͠͝͠͞ͅͅǹ̸̢̢̛̟̳̖̭͉̰͍̦͙͚̮̳̣̱̥̝͎̺̤͖͚̖̤̲̆͐͋̔̍́̊̉̐́̀͑̉̌́̀͐͂̐͐̏͋͐̿̄̈͒̂͘̕̕̕͘͟͢͞͠͠ͅo̵̧̧̨̧̡̺̝͔͓̠͉̩͚̰̺͚̫̗̦̗̠̯͕̲̺̞̗̱̝̼̫̼̝͍̱̼͆͂́̽͋̔̑̅̋̑̆̈̓̒̍̎̿́͂̐͑̂͆͛̎̈́̾͂̀́͛̿̑̍̕͘͘̚͟͜͢͡͞͞͝͠͞͡ņ̵̦̜̳̖̘͖̞̗̌̊̆͊̿̎̐̇̓͌͊̓ǫ̴̡̢̧̧̮̳̝͔͇̼̱̝͙̦̘̼̻̝̖̝͕̗̭͕͓̲̥̲̦͕͙͖̜̞̹̹͖̰͉̘̍̔͂̓̈̅̂̇̾̄̀͒̌͑̿́̂̇̓̄̾̔̈̃̑̃̀̈̉̑͒͌̍̿͑͊͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͡͝ͅņ̷̧̢̡̡̨̢̡̢̢̧̛̜̭̣͙̼̲̠͙̼̖͉̳͙͎͚̻̝͕̬̭̱̺̺͖̬̬͇̮͎̱͎͔͔̱͖͈͌̈́͊̏͋̈́͊̓̍͂͗̌͋͌̾̃̊̄̌̑̿̈͛̆̄̉̾̃̋̀͂̀͌͛̐̂̆̿́͌̏͛̒̏͐͒̊͘̚͜͢͜͢͠͠͡ͅơ̵̧̧̢̨̡̧̨̢̡̗̣̹͖̟̼̙̼̣̮̳̯͙͈͔̪͉̻͖͈͈͉̣̘̯̮͈̪̫̳̊͑̑͑̊͗̐̉͛͛͂̓̂̒͊̏̀̄̓̅̾̀̾͆̈̏̿͗̍̌̓̈̆͊̾͛͂̄̑͒̒͘̕͘̕͘͢͢͟͜͢͟͢͢͠͡͞͡͝͠͡ͅͅͅ ̷̧̛̫̟̜̝̮̲̥͖̮͈̪͙̤̟͈͓̦̖̦͉̥̮̼̎̅̂̃͊̾͗̍̆̉͊̍̽̔͆͛̃͘̕͜͜͡ẃ̵̨̘̹̲̗̞̘͇̗̰͙̪̻̪̦̼̰̭̫͖̰͈͎́̏̒́̂͋̀̐̇̿̎̇̃͋̈̐͗̏͘̕͘͟͝͡͠͠͞ͅh̵̨̛͎̹̩͖̥̱̲̘̱̺̲̜͔̠̤̰͓̙͍̹͚̹͈̻̤̪͆̒̊̓͌̈́̏͛̓́̑̀͛̄̿̐̈́͌̑̾͊̀̓̑̈̌̑́̓́̕͜͝å̶̢̢̧͈̗̱͙͎̻̠̫̯̹̘̹̘̳̻̝̩͓̲̺͖̙̗̺͓̜̤̝̋̊̊̌̽̀̒̀̌̆̀̆̉͛̒̉͐͛͂̿̐͊̚͜͡͠ţ̶̧̡̢̨̧̧̢̱̳̳̺̱͕͉͇͙̠͖͕̙͈̯̳̮̝͕̬̘͇̳͖̹̤̥̜̼̗̫̜̰̉̀́̅̇́̑̇͒̅̆̏̓̐͛̈͆̾̇̅̃̉͊̽̇̔̿͑͆̔̎̃͊͐̂̾̀̈͑̌̕͘͟͜͜͝͝ ̷̢̨̧̢̡̧̛͇̜͕̮̦̮̗̞͔̗̻̫͍͕̺͍̦̦̣͎̹̥̤̬̦̩̪̝̬̣̟̱͓͈̟͈̖̯͇̩̣̠̰͕͎͓̳̳͕̦̝͎̱̥͓͈͓͉̘̳̣̖̣͚̼̗͕̈̀̑̍̽̓̊͑̽̾̽̔̅̊͂͆̒̒̏͋͐͆́̽͐̈́̄͗̒́͐́͊͌̑́̆̑̽͋̀̉́̐̽̑̐̉̾̋͋̈́͛̂̾̽̾̏̾͌̇̎̅̾͊̿̎̒̕͘̕͜͢͞͝͞͝͡ͅͅt̷̨̡̡̧̨̧̢̛̛̫̲̯̠̙̗͙̮̬͇͎͉͚̱̟̗̫̣̪̪̯͉̮͉͔̟̖̞̲̗͓̪̯͍̻̝̰̘̖͓̲̟̭̳̫̍̆̿̈́͊͑͐̿͗̾̄͐̐̔̒̄̽̅̽̀̑̈͂̓̾̓̈͛̽̃̒͌̊̓̀̕̚̕̕͜͢͢͝͝͡͞͠͝͡͡ĥ̶̢̨͔͈̥͇̺̳̙̻̩̟̹̠̲̹͇̖̞̳͓̞̹̭͚̣̦̣̦̯͕̺͍͔̟̻͇̙͚̆̀́̓͂͗̈́̈́̀͊̿̉̒̇̑͛͊̀̇́̇̌͊̄͐́̿̕̚̕͜͟͝͞͠͡ͅͅe̴̡̧̛̛̜̫̼̟̯̤̪̲̙̫̫̯͈̥̥̫͙̹̙̤̞̰̭̹͔͔͉̟̟͛̀̌̿̈́̃̏̍́̉̽̋͐͐͛̌͑͂̾̐̏̽̔̀̉̀̈͑̑̃̌̾̄̔̐̽̕̚̚͢͜͟͜͜͡͞͝ ̵̨̧̨̨̮͍͉̥̦̫̺̯͍͍̬̻̜̲͓̩̣̝̠̫̯̭͕̪̫͍̲̖͚̩̹͚͖̠͍̩͉̲̺̎̀̑͆́̐͋̇͗͛̂̾̉̄̀̔̓͊̒̉̆͌́̾͐͑̔̇͆̿̊̾̑̑̄͐͋̕͘̕̕͢͢͠͡͞ͅḩ̴̡̛̞͚͍͙̣̥̦̱̣̠̺̞̩̫͇̞͈̲̜̦̬̰̙̣͈̳̳͓̬͇̗̺̫̳̪̼͍̗̽̉͋̓̀͌̐̌̓̊͐̈́̒̄̍͑̋̿̅͗̉̈̋̂͒̂̊̈́͂̄̀̚̚͘̚͞͝͝͞ͅe̵̢͙̭͕͖̣͙̳̮͕͚̰̗̮̺̦̱͍̹̞̫͖͚̥̫̻͙̞̅̍͛̔̋͆́̌̐̄̎̆̍̒́͆́̓̊̄́̐̈́̉̆̚͟͢͜ͅļ̷͈̩̳̙͙͇̭̙̻̱̞̻̲̭̺̬͎͙̬̖́̑̒͛̐̀̔́͊̂́̀̂̔̍̓́͆̃͒̀̀͘͘̕͢͢͢͡ͅl̵̡̟͔̜̥̬̥̫͍̱͕̥͎̪͓̺͙͕͖͕̟̣̽͊̑͐̌͊̎̉̓͂͌̀̍̎̿̂̅͗̕͢͝ ̷̨̨̛̳̜͓̱̰͎̦͕͎̬͎̟̭̦͖̰̱̣͔̯̹͚͎̞̫̝͈̹̟͙̐́̄̈́́͒̔̀̌̍̄̎͌̽̾̅͋̿͑̋̽̌͛̔̆̉̇̇͑̈́͋̆͊̽̕͞͝͝͡ͅͅͅḯ̵̡̢̢̢̨̢̛̛͕͈̰͇̣̼͇̝̮̤͎̪̜̩̹͙͍̭̝͍̞͈̞̰̺̰̭̲̤̰͙͙͙̫̮͉̰̝̩̳̺͎̺̪̙͔̤̦̜̦͎̼̤̼̾̏́̀̎́͊͋̏̀̇̿͊̾̈́̈́̈́͊̔͊̎̾͊̿̌̉̃̆̎̀̀̌̐͛̔̐̏̌͗̑̃̀͐͊̈́͒͗̆̎̂̕͘͜͟͞͝͠͝͝͡͞ͅͅs̶̡̧̺͎̖̙̖̤͔͎̪̤͎̥̤̮̯̘̯̫̙͔͍͕̘̯̦̱̼͖̣̣̯̻̝͕̈́̎͊̿̋̎̾̑̈́͐́̿̇̆͑̑̊͛͒̋̃̈͂̎̐̒͛̆̉̐̈͐͛̀̿̚͘͟͢͟͞͡ͅ ̸̡̧̨̢̺̮̖̙̥͈̯̤̣̤͓̜͎̪̘̰̅̑̎͒͐̓͒̈͋̌͐̑͊͐̃̽͂̒̎̚̚̕͜͡͝͡g̵̡̡̢̧̧̧̨̢̨̧̛̞̜͍̜͓̙͕̤̻͎̺̮̩̠͉͍̫͍̪̯̱͙͖̤͉̳̩͕̯̭͖̥͇̻̙̩̹̦̲͙͖͔̜̱̻̬̺̱̮̭̽̂́́̉̓͆̇̅̉͋͊͒̈́́͂͂̃̍̀̐̆̑͗̈́̇̒͛̋́̀͌̑̀̔̈̿̌́͛̏̀͊̂̑̐͒̍͒̃́̿́͘̕̕̚͜͞͝͡͝ǫ̴̡̨̧͕͖͖͚̼͕̳̼̻̮͉̲̪̝̼̟̫͙̙͎͓̯͕̼̹̰͎͇̲̠̟̪̃̏̇̔̏̏́̉́́͑͋̌͛̆̒̃̀͂̊̽͛̌̐͂̊͋̾̏̚͢͜͟͢͞͝͞į̸̨̛̱͈̩̖̞̮͍̪̬̟̯̬͙͍̥̙̱̱̥̯̺̙̜̺̠͓͍͇̼̦͕͔͓̦͈͎͖̘͔̬̈̇̊̇̓͂͌̾̌̈́̏̃͐̋́͐̈́̇̃͗̉̑̒͑̐̈́̇͂̓̈́͊͛̀͂̐͗̾͛̈͛̿́͆̔͌͜͟͟͡͝͝͠͞ͅn̷̨̟̝̯͕͇̰̹͙͌͑̋͗͋̔̔̑̑͟͜͡͠ġ̸̡̢̤̻͍͙̰͈͓̼͖͖̦̱̰͎͍͉̹̮̙̯̮̫̣̠̐̔̍̈́̒͂̊͌̀͆̀̋̃͂͑̄̓̎̚͟͠͝͝͞͡ ̴̨̧̢̛̛̯̟̹͈̱͓͓͕̫̗͔̳̮͉̖̭̼̹̖̻͚͉̈́̈͊̍͌̊̋́͑̑̔̍̒̇̄̍͛̍̈͛̍̈̈́́̍͑͘͘͢͟͝͠ͅͅơ̸̢̖̳͙͙̪͔͔̞̙̘͍̻̙̤̭̥͔͇͉̬̰̩͎̥̰̟̗͇̭͓̙͚̥̞̘͍̤̯̥̹͈̣̯̩̒͑̅͊̑͒̂̇̂̐̇͌̐̈̆̇̓̿̈́̊̑̒͐̇̄̅́̉͆̋̇͑̍̆̆̇̋͂̔̂̚̕̚̕͟͟͝͝͞͝͠͠ͅn̵̡̤̠͖̟̹̳͈̗͓̭̠͉̼̣̫͍͌͋̈́̃̓́͌̎̔̓̌̓̀̀̌͋̈͘͟͞ ̸̢̢̡̡̛̰̗̠͙͖͚̙͈̖̮̠̘̯͔͙̣͈͍͇͎͎̮̼͈̭̟͚͈͍̻̹͕̜̮̲̫̌̐̐̊̀́̀̂̋̔̿̐̒͛̿͐̓̂̀̆̀͆̈́́̉̓͛͑̏̐̾̄͊̈́͊̓̀̈́̄͋̍͘̚͘̕̕̕͟͟͟͟͟͜͟͞͠͝͡ͅț̴̢̧̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̗̗̜̩̜̹̳̘̠̣̫͉̮̫̣̹̼̗͚̼͕͇̼̞̠̭͙̱͓̗̙̭̜͇̣͈̲̿̂̑̀̂̀̍̌̽͌̑̑͂̆̆͐͌́͑̉̎̐͊̈̒̔͐̽̔̍͗̇́̍̏͑͗̚̚̚̚̚͢͜͟͝͝͠ͅh̷̡̧̨̥̫͈̗̟̭͍̹̺̹̬̩̱̺̝̣͖̙̭̮̣̮̪̙̙̙͉̰̩͎͓͇̪̲̠̖͍̬́̏̋͛̽̎͊͐̃̌̄̆̅͗͗͑͌͑̽̆̆̃̅͐̔̍͂͛͂̂̊̉̀͂̈́̋̅̚̕̕̚̕̕̕͢͢͠͝ͅi̸̡̨̢̨̡̨̛̛͙̜̯̭̰̭͍̱̼̠̪̜̲͎̰̪̼̞̠̞͈̪̥̣̜̯͈̟͚͙̩͎̣̤͖͙̖̹͈͍̫̜̙͊̓̿͂͂́̓͊̓̀̏̽͛͆̈́̎͆́͂͆̌̐̐̃̑̒͗̀̄̅͊̅̈́́̐̆͊̓͂͆̅̒̀͂̿͘͘͘̕͘͟͜͝͠ͅͅs̶̡̛̛̘͙̰̰̻̭̠̥͓̺̥̙͖̲̻͈͈̬̬̹͕̮̜̙͙̮̰̳̮͚̽̄̀̆̅̈́̉͑̃̿̇́̈́̄͛̈́͐̄̎͐͋͆͒̄͑͛͐̽̍̑̚͘̚͘͢͠͝͠ ̷̢̧̡̡̨̢̛͇̩͚̦̻̣̩̪͙̘̮̖̤͙͖̲̘̪̘̬̭̤͖͚̯͕͕̺̹̪̻̝̝̗̹̜͓̩̱̩̦̦̮̜͙̱͚̲̱̂͗́͊̎̽̎̀̎͗̑̎͑̏͂̏̄̀̐̉͗̔̇͌̒̐̑͆͐̏̽̓͛̄̀͛̋̆̈́̐͑̃̆̊͛̌̉͑̚̚̕͞͞͠͡͞͝ͅͅw̵̡̨̢̧̧̝̦̟̤̫̟͖̫͈̠͚͇̣͇͍̬̦͓͖̠̝̬̜̗͙͈̖͚͖̙͚͙̮̣̜̺̼̃͊̌͊͌́̀̿̈́̀̌̄̉̅̈́̐͋̽̈̔̽̐́̎͌͂̐̿̿̿̈̉̋̆́̉̌́͗̾̅̀͒̆͊̈͂̔̾̉̀̆͘͢͢͜͞͞͞ͅͅa̸̧̨̢̨̡̨̭͎̦̺̟̝̤̯̲̖̣̤̥͖͖͎͉̪̫̣̥̗̥͈̪̪̩̦͍̼̝̞̯̹̝̰͊̀̿͋̉̃̎̾͗̏̉̑̄̈͐̾̈́̈̾̇͑͆̒͑͗̃̀̎̏̿̾̂̈̒̾̒̇̉̚̚̕͜͢͜͜͝͡͡ͅs̷̨̨̡̛̮̼̖͖̫̭̫̱̦̝͉̥͈͚̻̩̔̾̎̏̐̈̃̔̇̃͒̈̿̽̊̄̆̉́̊̈̾͘͢͢͢͞ͅͅͅņ̸̡̡̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̪͙̥̖̳͇͍̞̲̪̪͎͚̯̺̹͎̦̰̗̖̲̬̫̯͉̟̞͚̰͔͔̫̺̣͖̠͙̘̮͎̀̏̿̍̑͑͂̑̆̌̽̾̈̌́̂͗͒̊͋̔͋͐̽̊̓̍͑͌̀̌̊̇͋́͑̍̑́̒̎̽̽̽̓͘̚͘͘͢͜͜͠͡ͅͅ’̸̨̢̧̥͚̘̠̦͔̯̲͍̘̱͔͇̜̬͓̔͗̎̀̒̃̀̽̾̉̀̃̓̊̈́͆͊̑͋̔̈́̚ͅt̴̨̧̢̛̙̝̥͉͖̘͚̝̻͙̝̺̜͕͙̞̭̦̬̰̩̬̀̀͒̏̓͐̀̌͒͊̋̅̅̊̍̈͒̔̀̐̂̐́͑̕͜͟͜͠ ̵̧̧̛̲̜̤͍͙̮͓͍̣̫̹͕̼̞͓̙̩̤̫̠̟̜̹̤̞̖͓̦̫͍̪̺̱͎͎̙̒͒̔̅̍́́́͛́̃̑̿̽̾̌̃̎̍̐͋͋̎̀͆̋̔͗͛͋̈́́̎̿̉̌̒͐́́̕̚͜͟͢͢͠͝͠͡ͅs̵̡̧̧͕̳̥͓͎̪̞̩͈̻̣͓̞̘͙̤̩̹̙̮̦̳͈̖̲̮̻̐̀̆̑̾̽̆̆̅̂̔͒̾̎̽̈́͋̓̄͂̕̕̚͢͝͡ͅu̷̡̨̨̫̹̹͕͎̫͓͉͈̳̜͔̣͇͖̦͙̼̦̫̜͖̝͖̰̩̹͖̹̖̒̌̾̆̋̿̾̋͂͒̎̔̍̈́̉̽̒̋̒̑͋̈̋́̅̑͋͌̚͘̚͟͢͡͝͡ͅͅp̴̡̡̨̧̛̖̰̮̝͕̼̟̲͔̯̬͕͙̬̻̖̜̰̱̾̋̇͆͂̂̋̿̃̉̾̌̎͐́̇̆̅̀́͛͐̆͗̂͘̕̕͢͠ͅp̵̛̼̗̖̞̩͍̟̗̙̱̫̩͙̱̪̜̭̩̦̖̀͑̆͗̿̓͗̋̃̋͋͛̍́̇͋̂̍̃́̕̚͜͟͡͡ͅͅơ̷̧̡̡̡̨͍̯̙̤̲̺͕͍̞̙̩̮̳̬̝̱̗̘̗̘͈̼̩̗̯̦̪̜͇̩̤̬̥͇̗̦͖͔͐̍̆͒̓͛̊͌̾͋̎̑̂̃̈̈́̉̔́̌̒͒̆̔̅͂̄̋̀̎͑̍̅̋̊͑̒̍̄̈͛͂̕͜͞͝͞ş̵̧̧̨̨̨̘͉̰̜̗͈͓̼̠̪̭̙̠̤͓͍̝̗͈͍̝̙̪̣̩̠̩͎̯̬͚͍͑̔͆͐̔̋̏͒͊̂͌̊̈́̐̃́͆̔̓̊̈͊̊͌͒̊̊̽̓̔́͜͟͟͞͝͝͠͡͠͡é̷̡̢̜̟͈̺͔̖͉̝̩͎̟̦̖̼̟͍̦̲͓̲͈̜͇̖̦̱͖̹͓͓̝̳͑̒͐̔̏̍̓̒̃͛̒͌͐̏̅͌̉̒̌͐̊̒̃̐͛̏́̎̄̃̌͑̉̌̕̕͜͜͡͝ͅḑ̷̢̡̡̛̰̰͍̜͚̙̺̻̗̗̗̦̼͙̣̲͈̯̥̻͎͉͈̦͍͔͎̬̹̮̩͎̖̻̀̅͌̓͋͆̈́̆͂̽̒̍̐̓͗̈́́͋̒͗͛͆̉͋̉͒̽͊͊̅̾̃́͊͗́͋͂̏̚͝͞͠ͅ ̶̨̨̳̠̜̗̣̹͚͙̰͈͚̲͈̥̿̉̎̃̈̉̂̒̓́̍͗̐͒̉͘̚͟͠ţ̴̧͚͎̜̘͔̫̮̼̱͕̭̭̺̼͇̫̟͔̭̜̱̯͈̼̙̻͍̦͚͖̝̮̫͓̯̤̿̐̀̈͂̂̑̆̓̎̓̇̏̂͌̄́̄̋͒͒̎̇̔̂̊͑̐̃̅́͆̚̕̚̕͘͢͟͜͟͞͠͡͝͞͠͞ͅơ̴̢̨̧̤̼̰͇̳̙̥̬͓̞͎͇͖͖͖͇͔̯̫̳̰̯͇͖̘̣̳̪͇̠̤͔͇̄̌͆̊͒̓̃͛̑̎͛́̐̈́͆̊͒͐̉̽̈̑̀̔̄̅͂̔͗̽̐̎̚̕͟͜͟͢͞͠͡ ̴̢̢̡̲̖̬͇͎͕̭̩̱̯̺̦͚̟͖̗̞̹̞͖̳̦̭̗̘̟̦͚̠̥̈͑̇́̉̈́̓̐̉͆̓̋̊͛͌̂͂̎̈́̐̍͐́̍͘̕͡͠͝h̴̡̢̡̢̛͕̩̪̯̝̰̪̳̲̼͎̪̲͙͎͈̮̣̭͉̹͕͓̭͎̬͕̬͎͚͚̱͔͖̣̋̀̿̓͆́̑̊̅̂̇̀͗̉̾̋̋̓̀͑̇̌̐́̑̑̈̽͋̏͗͂͑̾̒̈́̌̓̕͘͘̕͜͟͜͜͞͡͝͞͠͞ą̸̧̢̢̛͙̳̦̼̳͎̤͕̣̩̥͓͎͔̞̟͎̫̼̠̦̹̝̭̖̮̯̞͍̠̳̬̞̜̥͈͙̥͇̣̖̠͐̒̓̋̎̐̊̄̎̽̿͊͌̀̇͂̋̄͐̿͌̒͊͊̇̑̉͛̑͋̐̽̑̿͛̂̀̄̋̕͠͡͞ͅp̷̨̨̨̢̢̨̨̧̢͎̰̹̩͙̤̼͕͚͓̞̩̻̜̥͓͔͓̼̜̙̟͕͉̻̞͈̹͖͕͔̩̱̥̻̼̫̤͖͕̬̞͔̲͆̑̒͋̀͛̏͋̾͐̇̍͛̊̈́̍̏̾̉̓͐̀̾͂̌̄̈́̂͐̃̀͐̃͆̅͋͋̅͒̔̿̂̍̅̂͆̓̀͑̅̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͞͞͝͠͞͠p̶̡̨̢̧̡̡̢̢̡̛͖̮̙̪̱̰̫̜̼̹̫͓̰̫̥͕̦̱̤͈͕̳̰̫̩̱̩͖͎̠̩̝͈̲͕̮͙̲̬̯̠̘̝̰͎̗͈͍͚̜̺̳͎̞̖̤̤̈̈͛̓̎͑̇̿̂̎̾͆́̌͋͑͆̅̓̈́̿̆̓̐͋̓̌͛́̅̓̄̽͂̌̒͊̽͒̀̄̐̌̌̅͑̃͐͋̿̄̐͋̿̉̓̔̏͊̕̕̕͢͜͟͠͝͡͠͝ę̸̨̧̨̡̰͉͍̣̰̼̖͔̲͇͖͉̮͙̖̞̥̝̤̤̤̹̙͙̦̲̦̤̤̹̦͎̺̙͓͍̫̓͗̿̀̊̃̒̊̎́͊̎̀́̅͂͌̽̌́̌̃̽̔͋̅̐͌̑̑̃͛́̾͑̓͌͌͘̚̚͜͡͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅñ̵̢̢̨̜̜̻͇̰̜̘͇̖͇̱̠͕͕̭̝͚̟͖͉̪̗̹̭͚̮̞̰̟̏̒̈͆̀̉́̀͂͆̈́̅̂̆̔̔̄̃̄̂̆̓̄͐̃̈́͊́́̒̅͛̀͘͜͢͝ͅ ņ̷̨̫̥̘̮͕̰͙̗̫͔̰̙̱̟͍̺̜̙͎̦̱͉̙̣͙̪̬̟̊̈͐͌͊̊̿͛̈́̔̌̂̉̽̓̃̎̐̈̑̈́̓́̍͂̌͐̒̾̋̃̔́̐̅͟͟͝͞͠ͅơ̴̖̤̮͍̲̰̗̱̮̹͍̘̥͍͂̊̑̓͆̒͂̍̄̄́̌͘̚͟͟͢͞͝͝͠ͅn̸̡̨͇̰̖͉̭̯͎̝̜̖̙̠̬̭̗̭̣̗̪͓̲͍̻̰̥̪̐̃̔̓̏̀̏̇̎̀̋̈́̇͒̈́͑͂̇́̀́̄͐͛̚͘̕̚̕͘͢͠͝͞ͅơ̴̛̲͖͚̜̝̯͈̣̩͙͙̮͎͎̫̯̱̺͎̙̪̖̩̪͇̬̱̺̞͓̤͍̯̼̥͇̗̹̱͓̰̯̙͍̞͉̱͇̳̦͙̣̖̮͉͚̅͊͒̈͒̄̀̍̔̇̑̽̾̒̔̃̽̉̿̓͗̉͑̄̀͒͆̑̈́͂̋͊͑́̅̑͛̔̓̌̀͐͐̋̄̆͐͗̽͌͌̊͋͛̚̕͟͜͜͢͟͝͡ṇ̵̩̬̳̰̙̗̝̰̯͍͍̫̤̗̮͇̺̫͕̹͖̳̦̣͚̰̜̘͎͍͓̘͙͓̲̫̤͔̯̑̌̍̒͑́̃̐̆̓͋̽̆̂̅̓̑̓͛͆̾̇̉̓͐̿̍̏̿͗̊̔̏̎͆̈̿̈́̂̓́̕͢͞͝͡͡͞ͅǫ̶̢͎̹̟̲̰̜̰͙̹̠͙͇̻͖̊̀̀̈́̅̋̉̉͂̈́͌͋̿̿͘̚͜͝͝n̷̨̡̡̢̡̧̛̰͓̖͖̟͇̮̗̖̖͍̳̯͙̭̱̠̞͍̝̙̟̮̗͔͇̝͙͙̲͓̳͍̝̩̙̳̓̓͒̅̾̉̑̀͒́͂̍͗͊̆̇́͛̋͋͛̎̃̌̏͂̇̀̀͌̔̀̓͋̄̿͘̚͘̚̕͘͟͜͜͜͝o̸͉̗̻̼̯͙̜̩̗͚̣̹͖͎̩͎̬̟͉̬͕͐́́͗̉̌̿͗͛̏̍̎͂̊̎͊̚̕͜͝͞͝ͅn̵̢̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̳̩͚̥͓̣̰͔̹͖͓̼̹̱͇̰̲̲̻͖͎̝̺͓͇̮̦͌̊͐̉̾̆̈́̊̈̊͆̆͋̈͂̔̊̋̀̒̒̅̎̈̉̏̈́̅̑̚̕͘͟͠͠͠͡ͅͅơ̴̡̧̛̠̯͖̱̹̬͖̬̘̬̩̗̻̬̖̲̫̣̟̜͓̹̤̩̝͈̈̌̽͊͛́͐̍͒̈́̒̊̓̍̓̍̑̏͆̃͋͒̉̓̓̿̑̚̕͘͢͢͟͜͝͠͠͞ņ̸̛̛̟̼̝̰͔̥̼̥͙͇̜̞̺͔̰̟̱̱̥̜͎̪͔̖̩̩̣̟͇̫͋̑̑̊̏͑̈̒̌̿̎̀̀͆͐̈́̆̅̊̂̒̍̂͗͗̈́̋͋̕͘̕̚͜͜͟͜͡͝͠͠͡ǫ̵̡̛̳̮̥̤͖͉͇̩̦͓̤̠͔̱̦̦̳̹̙̳̱͉͉̟̻̜̣̜̌̽͊̓̾͒̀̅̋͗̃̏̍̽̆̋͆̓̀͋̑̅̋̌̋̽̾͘͘͢͜͜͟͠͝ͅͅņ̶̧̧̳̥͉͕̞̮̖̞̩̫̹̫͚̹̞͈̣̯̱͙͎̞̰͖̳͓͖͈͕͓̲͕̤̤͓̼͈͔̣͇̠̠̲̤̾́̈͊̔͑̏̅͗͗͗̈́̆̓̉͂́̿̇̋̅̓͛̽̒͐̾͑͛́́̎̂͊͗̇̔͛͘̚͞͠ͅͅơ̴̡̧̨̛̺̳̦̱̟̻̭̗̺͈͉͇̜͖̱̞̜͎̺͕̥͚͈͚̜͈̱̼̝̹͈͈̤̈͋́̉̉͗͗̉͂͗͆̉̈́̉̓̋̆̄͊͂̉̾̿̿̓͐͆͛̎̆̉̏̒̕̕͝͝͝͝͞ͅņ̶̛̝̺͚̥̤̲͍͉̼͍͒̀̏̈́̂̎̀̈́͛͋́̍̑͡ͅợ̵̢̡̨̡̧̢̦̯̞̹͚͈̳͎̼͖̙͚̹̱͓̮̭͓̣̭̠̭̞̦͓͓̥̹͇̤̘̩̫͖͚̜̰̝̳̳̺̖̳̳̥̥̟̗͈͌̑̽͐͌̃̓͊͊̓̑̈́̈̀̾͆̔̋͗̊̍̿̋̀̆͒̓͒̇̌̃͋̀̃͑̊̒͋̀̅̈̇͆͛͑͂̀̃͛͑̔̕͘̚͘͘̕͟͢͜͢͢͢͝͠͝͞͠ͅͅn̴̨̨̢̡̡̧̛͉̙̬̙͎̖͍͇͚͖̦̭̝͈͇̥̰̭͎͓̲̩͓͓̤͍̖͎̙̟̱̦͇̺̮͇̘͒̈̓̓̄͆̓͋͌̐̇̎̈̇̈́̎͛̿̍̂̓͗̽́̉̌͂̽̀̀̓̆́̿͒̂̋̀̑͂̑͘̕͜͝͠ͅͅỏ̴̢̧̢̡̢̡̧͚̘̝̘̩̯̜͈̘̤̼͉̝̖̯̫̟̖͖̺̙̮̼̝̯̱̳̺̪͇̯̻̻̳̦̗͔̯͚̔̀͌̍̊̍̑͑͛̈̀̒̍̈́̿̒̽̓̈̋̈̆̊̌͗͋̔̓͒̋͋̓̋̓͊͑̿̏̀́̍̿͋̕͘̕̕͘͟͜͟͟͞͡͝͝͝n̷̢̡̨͓̘̬̹̙͇͉͙̫͉̠͚̖̳̦̜̭̺̠̫̠͓͙̫̮̳̠͙͇̙̮͉̯͖̤̙̠̥̙̝͖͈̻͉̬̤͇͕̙̫̍́̇̍̄͐̉̈́́̀̓̑͑̽͌͌͊̈̂̍͐́̌̃̌̽̈̈́̑̉̎̿͑́̀̑̅̂͛̇́͑̂̀̚̕͘̚͜͝͝͠ō̸̧̢̨̢̢̨̮̪̥̣̠̠̩̠͙͕͚̖̠̺͇̩͎̫͕̮̜̟̣̍̒͆͋̓̿̀̋̿͐̓̋̃̈̀͊͊̉̏̎͂́̆̑̌̾̈́͊̍̂͂͋̑̚͜͢͞͡͠͝͠͞ͅͅǹ̸̢̢̛̟̳̖̭͉̰͍̦͙͚̮̳̣̱̥̝͎̺̤͖͚̖̤̲̆͐͋̔̍́̊̉̐́̀͑̉̌́̀͐͂̐͐̏͋͐̿̄̈͒̂͘̕̕̕͘͟͢͞͠͠ͅo̵̧̧̨̧̡̺̝͔͓̠͉̩͚̰̺͚̫̗̦̗̠̯͕̲̺̞̗̱̝̼̫̼̝͍̱̼͆͂́̽͋̔̑̅̋̑̆̈̓̒̍̎̿́͂̐͑̂͆͛̎̈́̾͂̀́͛̿̑̍̕͘͘̚͟͜͢͡͞͞͝͠͞͡ņ̵̦̜̳̖̘͖̞̗̌̊̆͊̿̎̐̇̓͌͊̓ǫ̴̡̢̧̧̮̳̝͔͇̼̱̝͙̦̘̼̻̝̖̝͕̗̭͕͓̲̥̲̦͕͙͖̜̞̹̹͖̰͉̘̍̔͂̓̈̅̂̇̾̄̀͒̌͑̿́̂̇̓̄̾̔̈̃̑̃̀̈̉̑͒͌̍̿͑͊͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͡͝ͅņ̷̧̢̡̡̨̢̡̢̢̧̛̜̭̣͙̼̲̠͙̼̖͉̳͙͎͚̻̝͕̬̭̱̺̺͖̬̬͇̮͎̱͎͔͔̱͖͈͌̈́͊̏͋̈́͊̓̍͂͗̌͋͌̾̃̊̄̌̑̿̈͛̆̄̉̾̃̋̀͂̀͌͛̐̂̆̿́͌̏͛̒̏͐͒̊͘̚͜͢͜͢͠͠͡ͅơ̵̧̧̢̨̡̧̨̢̡̗̣̹͖̟̼̙̼̣̮̳̯͙͈͔̪͉̻͖͈͈͉̣̘̯̮͈̪̫̳̊͑̑͑̊͗̐̉͛͛͂̓̂̒͊̏̀̄̓̅̾̀̾͆̈̏̿͗̍̌̓̈̆͊̾͛͂̄̑͒̒͘̕͘̕͘͢͢͟͜͢͟͢͢͠͡͞͡͝͠͡ͅͅͅ ̷̧̛̫̟̜̝̮̲̥͖̮͈̪͙̤̟͈͓̦̖̦͉̥̮̼̎̅̂̃͊̾͗̍̆̉͊̍̽̔͆͛̃͘̕͜͜͡ẃ̵̨̘̹̲̗̞̘͇̗̰͙̪̻̪̦̼̰̭̫͖̰͈͎́̏̒́̂͋̀̐̇̿̎̇̃͋̈̐͗̏͘̕͘͟͝͡͠͠͞ͅh̵̨̛͎̹̩͖̥̱̲̘̱̺̲̜͔̠̤̰͓̙͍̹͚̹͈̻̤̪͆̒̊̓͌̈́̏͛̓́̑̀͛̄̿̐̈́͌̑̾͊̀̓̑̈̌̑́̓́̕͜͝å̶̢̢̧͈̗̱͙͎̻̠̫̯̹̘̹̘̳̻̝̩͓̲̺͖̙̗̺͓̜̤̝̋̊̊̌̽̀̒̀̌̆̀̆̉͛̒̉͐͛͂̿̐͊̚͜͡͠ţ̶̧̡̢̨̧̧̢̱̳̳̺̱͕͉͇͙̠͖͕̙͈̯̳̮̝͕̬̘͇̳͖̹̤̥̜̼̗̫̜̰̉̀́̅̇́̑̇͒̅̆̏̓̐͛̈͆̾̇̅̃̉͊̽̇̔̿͑͆̔̎̃͊͐̂̾̀̈͑̌̕͘͟͜͜͝͝ ̷̢̨̧̢̡̧̛͇̜͕̮̦̮̗̞͔̗̻̫͍͕̺͍̦̦̣͎̹̥̤̬̦̩̪̝̬̣̟̱͓͈̟͈̖̯͇̩̣̠̰͕͎͓̳̳͕̦̝͎̱̥͓͈͓͉̘̳̣̖̣͚̼̗͕̈̀̑̍̽̓̊͑̽̾̽̔̅̊͂͆̒̒̏͋͐͆́̽͐̈́̄͗̒́͐́͊͌̑́̆̑̽͋̀̉́̐̽̑̐̉̾̋͋̈́͛̂̾̽̾̏̾͌̇̎̅̾͊̿̎̒̕͘̕͜͢͞͝͞͝͡ͅͅt̷̨̡̡̧̨̧̢̛̛̫̲̯̠̙̗͙̮̬͇͎͉͚̱̟̗̫̣̪̪̯͉̮͉͔̟̖̞̲̗͓̪̯͍̻̝̰̘̖͓̲̟̭̳̫̍̆̿̈́͊͑͐̿͗̾̄͐̐̔̒̄̽̅̽̀̑̈͂̓̾̓̈͛̽̃̒͌̊̓̀̕̚̕̕͜͢͢͝͝͡͞͠͝͡͡ĥ̶̢̨͔͈̥͇̺̳̙̻̩̟̹̠̲̹͇̖̞̳͓̞̹̭͚̣̦̣̦̯͕̺͍͔̟̻͇̙͚̆̀́̓͂͗̈́̈́̀͊̿̉̒̇̑͛͊̀̇́̇̌͊̄͐́̿̕̚̕͜͟͝͞͠͡ͅͅe̴̡̧̛̛̜̫̼̟̯̤̪̲̙̫̫̯͈̥̥̫͙̹̙̤̞̰̭̹͔͔͉̟̟͛̀̌̿̈́̃̏̍́̉̽̋͐͐͛̌͑͂̾̐̏̽̔̀̉̀̈͑̑̃̌̾̄̔̐̽̕̚̚͢͜͟͜͜͡͞͝ ̵̨̧̨̨̮͍͉̥̦̫̺̯͍͍̬̻̜̲͓̩̣̝̠̫̯̭͕̪̫͍̲̖͚̩̹͚͖̠͍̩͉̲̺̎̀̑͆́̐͋̇͗͛̂̾̉̄̀̔̓͊̒̉̆͌́̾͐͑̔̇͆̿̊̾̑̑̄͐͋̕͘̕̕͢͢͠͡͞ͅḩ̴̡̛̞͚͍͙̣̥̦̱̣̠̺̞̩̫͇̞͈̲̜̦̬̰̙̣͈̳̳͓̬͇̗̺̫̳̪̼͍̗̽̉͋̓̀͌̐̌̓̊͐̈́̒̄̍͑̋̿̅͗̉̈̋̂͒̂̊̈́͂̄̀̚̚͘̚͞͝͝͞ͅe̵̢͙̭͕͖̣͙̳̮͕͚̰̗̮̺̦̱͍̹̞̫͖͚̥̫̻͙̞̅̍͛̔̋͆́̌̐̄̎̆̍̒́͆́̓̊̄́̐̈́̉̆̚͟͢͜ͅļ̷͈̩̳̙͙͇̭̙̻̱̞̻̲̭̺̬͎͙̬̖́̑̒͛̐̀̔́͊̂́̀̂̔̍̓́͆̃͒̀̀͘͘̕͢͢͢͡ͅl̵̡̟͔̜̥̬̥̫͍̱͕̥͎̪͓̺͙͕͖͕̟̣̽͊̑͐̌͊̎̉̓͂͌̀̍̎̿̂̅͗̕͢͝ ̷̨̨̛̳̜͓̱̰͎̦͕͎̬͎̟̭̦͖̰̱̣͔̯̹͚͎̞̫̝͈̹̟͙̐́̄̈́́͒̔̀̌̍̄̎͌̽̾̅͋̿͑̋̽̌͛̔̆̉̇̇͑̈́͋̆͊̽̕͞͝͝͡ͅͅͅḯ̵̡̢̢̢̨̢̛̛͕͈̰͇̣̼͇̝̮̤͎̪̜̩̹͙͍̭̝͍̞͈̞̰̺̰̭̲̤̰͙͙͙̫̮͉̰̝̩̳̺͎̺̪̙͔̤̦̜̦͎̼̤̼̾̏́̀̎́͊͋̏̀̇̿͊̾̈́̈́̈́͊̔͊̎̾͊̿̌̉̃̆̎̀̀̌̐͛̔̐̏̌͗̑̃̀͐͊̈́͒͗̆̎̂̕͘͜͟͞͝͠͝͝͡͞ͅͅs̶̡̧̺͎̖̙̖̤͔͎̪̤͎̥̤̮̯̘̯̫̙͔͍͕̘̯̦̱̼͖̣̣̯̻̝͕̈́̎͊̿̋̎̾̑̈́͐́̿̇̆͑̑̊͛͒̋̃̈͂̎̐̒͛̆̉̐̈͐͛̀̿̚͘͟͢͟͞͡ͅ ̸̡̧̨̢̺̮̖̙̥͈̯̤̣̤͓̜͎̪̘̰̅̑̎͒͐̓͒̈͋̌͐̑͊͐̃̽͂̒̎̚̚̕͜͡͝͡g̵̡̡̢̧̧̧̨̢̨̧̛̞̜͍̜͓̙͕̤̻͎̺̮̩̠͉͍̫͍̪̯̱͙͖̤͉̳̩͕̯̭͖̥͇̻̙̩̹̦̲͙͖͔̜̱̻̬̺̱̮̭̽̂́́̉̓͆̇̅̉͋͊͒̈́́͂͂̃̍̀̐̆̑͗̈́̇̒͛̋́̀͌̑̀̔̈̿̌́͛̏̀͊̂̑̐͒̍͒̃́̿́͘̕̕̚͜͞͝͡͝ǫ̴̡̨̧͕͖͖͚̼͕̳̼̻̮͉̲̪̝̼̟̫͙̙͎͓̯͕̼̹̰͎͇̲̠̟̪̃̏̇̔̏̏́̉́́͑͋̌͛̆̒̃̀͂̊̽͛̌̐͂̊͋̾̏̚͢͜͟͢͞͝͞į̸̨̛̱͈̩̖̞̮͍̪̬̟̯̬͙͍̥̙̱̱̥̯̺̙̜̺̠͓͍͇̼̦͕͔͓̦͈͎͖̘͔̬̈̇̊̇̓͂͌̾̌̈́̏̃͐̋́͐̈́̇̃͗̉̑̒͑̐̈́̇͂̓̈́͊͛̀͂̐͗̾͛̈͛̿́͆̔͌͜͟͟͡͝͝͠͞ͅn̷̨̟̝̯͕͇̰̹͙͌͑̋͗͋̔̔̑̑͟͜͡͠ġ̸̡̢̤̻͍͙̰͈͓̼͖͖̦̱̰͎͍͉̹̮̙̯̮̫̣̠̐̔̍̈́̒͂̊͌̀͆̀̋̃͂͑̄̓̎̚͟͠͝͝͞͡ ̴̨̧̢̛̛̯̟̹͈̱͓͓͕̫̗͔̳̮͉̖̭̼̹̖̻͚͉̈́̈͊̍͌̊̋́͑̑̔̍̒̇̄̍͛̍̈͛̍̈̈́́̍͑͘͘͢͟͝͠ͅͅơ̸̢̖̳͙͙̪͔͔̞̙̘͍̻̙̤̭̥͔͇͉̬̰̩͎̥̰̟̗͇̭͓̙͚̥̞̘͍̤̯̥̹͈̣̯̩̒͑̅͊̑͒̂̇̂̐̇͌̐̈̆̇̓̿̈́̊̑̒͐̇̄̅́̉͆̋̇͑̍̆̆̇̋͂̔̂̚̕̚̕͟͟͝͝͞͝͠͠ͅn̵̡̤̠͖̟̹̳͈̗͓̭̠͉̼̣̫͍͌͋̈́̃̓́͌̎̔̓̌̓̀̀̌͋̈͘͟͞ ̸̢̢̡̡̛̰̗̠͙͖͚̙͈̖̮̠̘̯͔͙̣͈͍͇͎͎̮̼͈̭̟͚͈͍̻̹͕̜̮̲̫̌̐̐̊̀́̀̂̋̔̿̐̒͛̿͐̓̂̀̆̀͆̈́́̉̓͛͑̏̐̾̄͊̈́͊̓̀̈́̄͋̍͘̚͘̕̕̕͟͟͟͟͟͜͟͞͠͝͡ͅț̴̢̧̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̗̗̜̩̜̹̳̘̠̣̫͉̮̫̣̹̼̗͚̼͕͇̼̞̠̭͙̱͓̗̙̭̜͇̣͈̲̿̂̑̀̂̀̍̌̽͌̑̑͂̆̆͐͌́͑̉̎̐͊̈̒̔͐̽̔̍͗̇́̍̏͑͗̚̚̚̚̚͢͜͟͝͝͠ͅh̷̡̧̨̥̫͈̗̟̭͍̹̺̹̬̩̱̺̝̣͖̙̭̮̣̮̪̙̙̙͉̰̩͎͓͇̪̲̠̖͍̬́̏̋͛̽̎͊͐̃̌̄̆̅͗͗͑͌͑̽̆̆̃̅͐̔̍͂͛͂̂̊̉̀͂̈́̋̅̚̕̕̚̕̕̕͢͢͠͝ͅi̸̡̨̢̨̡̨̛̛͙̜̯̭̰̭͍̱̼̠̪̜̲͎̰̪̼̞̠̞͈̪̥̣̜̯͈̟͚͙̩͎̣̤͖͙̖̹͈͍̫̜̙͊̓̿͂͂́̓͊̓̀̏̽͛͆̈́̎͆́͂͆̌̐̐̃̑̒͗̀̄̅͊̅̈́́̐̆͊̓͂͆̅̒̀͂̿͘͘͘̕͘͟͜͝͠ͅͅs̶̡̛̛̘͙̰̰̻̭̠̥͓̺̥̙͖̲̻͈͈̬̬̹͕̮̜̙͙̮̰̳̮͚̽̄̀̆̅̈́̉͑̃̿̇́̈́̄͛̈́͐̄̎͐͋͆͒̄͑͛͐̽̍̑̚͘̚͘͢͠͝͠ ̷̢̧̡̡̨̢̛͇̩͚̦̻̣̩̪͙̘̮̖̤͙͖̲̘̪̘̬̭̤͖͚̯͕͕̺̹̪̻̝̝̗̹̜͓̩̱̩̦̦̮̜͙̱͚̲̱̂͗́͊̎̽̎̀̎͗̑̎͑̏͂̏̄̀̐̉͗̔̇͌̒̐̑͆͐̏̽̓͛̄̀͛̋̆̈́̐͑̃̆̊͛̌̉͑̚̚̕͞͞͠͡͞͝ͅͅw̵̡̨̢̧̧̝̦̟̤̫̟͖̫͈̠͚͇̣͇͍̬̦͓͖̠̝̬̜̗͙͈̖͚͖̙͚͙̮̣̜̺̼̃͊̌͊͌́̀̿̈́̀̌̄̉̅̈́̐͋̽̈̔̽̐́̎͌͂̐̿̿̿̈̉̋̆́̉̌́͗̾̅̀͒̆͊̈͂̔̾̉̀̆͘͢͢͜͞͞͞ͅͅa̸̧̨̢̨̡̨̭͎̦̺̟̝̤̯̲̖̣̤̥͖͖͎͉̪̫̣̥̗̥͈̪̪̩̦͍̼̝̞̯̹̝̰͊̀̿͋̉̃̎̾͗̏̉̑̄̈͐̾̈́̈̾̇͑͆̒͑͗̃̀̎̏̿̾̂̈̒̾̒̇̉̚̚̕͜͢͜͜͝͡͡ͅs̷̨̨̡̛̮̼̖͖̫̭̫̱̦̝͉̥͈͚̻̩̔̾̎̏̐̈̃̔̇̃͒̈̿̽̊̄̆̉́̊̈̾͘͢͢͢͞ͅͅͅņ̸̡̡̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̪͙̥̖̳͇͍̞̲̪̪͎͚̯̺̹͎̦̰̗̖̲̬̫̯͉̟̞͚̰͔͔̫̺̣͖̠͙̘̮͎̀̏̿̍̑͑͂̑̆̌̽̾̈̌́̂͗͒̊͋̔͋͐̽̊̓̍͑͌̀̌̊̇͋́͑̍̑́̒̎̽̽̽̓͘̚͘͘͢͜͜͠͡ͅͅ’̸̨̢̧̥͚̘̠̦͔̯̲͍̘̱͔͇̜̬͓̔͗̎̀̒̃̀̽̾̉̀̃̓̊̈́͆͊̑͋̔̈́̚ͅt̴̨̧̢̛̙̝̥͉͖̘͚̝̻͙̝̺̜͕͙̞̭̦̬̰̩̬̀̀͒̏̓͐̀̌͒͊̋̅̅̊̍̈͒̔̀̐̂̐́͑̕͜͟͜͠ ̵̧̧̛̲̜̤͍͙̮͓͍̣̫̹͕̼̞͓̙̩̤̫̠̟̜̹̤̞̖͓̦̫͍̪̺̱͎͎̙̒͒̔̅̍́́́͛́̃̑̿̽̾̌̃̎̍̐͋͋̎̀͆̋̔͗͛͋̈́́̎̿̉̌̒͐́́̕̚͜͟͢͢͠͝͠͡ͅs̵̡̧̧͕̳̥͓͎̪̞̩͈̻̣͓̞̘͙̤̩̹̙̮̦̳͈̖̲̮̻̐̀̆̑̾̽̆̆̅̂̔͒̾̎̽̈́͋̓̄͂̕̕̚͢͝͡ͅu̷̡̨̨̫̹̹͕͎̫͓͉͈̳̜͔̣͇͖̦͙̼̦̫̜͖̝͖̰̩̹͖̹̖̒̌̾̆̋̿̾̋͂͒̎̔̍̈́̉̽̒̋̒̑͋̈̋́̅̑͋͌̚͘̚͟͢͡͝͡ͅͅp̴̡̡̨̧̛̖̰̮̝͕̼̟̲͔̯̬͕͙̬̻̖̜̰̱̾̋̇͆͂̂̋̿̃̉̾̌̎͐́̇̆̅̀́͛͐̆͗̂͘̕̕͢͠ͅp̵̛̼̗̖̞̩͍̟̗̙̱̫̩͙̱̪̜̭̩̦̖̀͑̆͗̿̓͗̋̃̋͋͛̍́̇͋̂̍̃́̕̚͜͟͡͡ͅͅơ̷̧̡̡̡̨͍̯̙̤̲̺͕͍̞̙̩̮̳̬̝̱̗̘̗̘͈̼̩̗̯̦̪̜͇̩̤̬̥͇̗̦͖͔͐̍̆͒̓͛̊͌̾͋̎̑̂̃̈̈́̉̔́̌̒͒̆̔̅͂̄̋̀̎͑̍̅̋̊͑̒̍̄̈͛͂̕͜͞͝͞ş̵̧̧̨̨̨̘͉̰̜̗͈͓̼̠̪̭̙̠̤͓͍̝̗͈͍̝̙̪̣̩̠̩͎̯̬͚͍͑̔͆͐̔̋̏͒͊̂͌̊̈́̐̃́͆̔̓̊̈͊̊͌͒̊̊̽̓̔́͜͟͟͞͝͝͠͡͠͡é̷̡̢̜̟͈̺͔̖͉̝̩͎̟̦̖̼̟͍̦̲͓̲͈̜͇̖̦̱͖̹͓͓̝̳͑̒͐̔̏̍̓̒̃͛̒͌͐̏̅͌̉̒̌͐̊̒̃̐͛̏́̎̄̃̌͑̉̌̕̕͜͜͡͝ͅḑ̷̢̡̡̛̰̰͍̜͚̙̺̻̗̗̗̦̼͙̣̲͈̯̥̻͎͉͈̦͍͔͎̬̹̮̩͎̖̻̀̅͌̓͋͆̈́̆͂̽̒̍̐̓͗̈́́͋̒͗͛͆̉͋̉͒̽͊͊̅̾̃́͊͗́͋͂̏̚͝͞͠ͅ ̶̨̨̳̠̜̗̣̹͚͙̰͈͚̲͈̥̿̉̎̃̈̉̂̒̓́̍͗̐͒̉͘̚͟͠ţ̴̧͚͎̜̘͔̫̮̼̱͕̭̭̺̼͇̫̟͔̭̜̱̯͈̼̙̻͍̦͚͖̝̮̫͓̯̤̿̐̀̈͂̂̑̆̓̎̓̇̏̂͌̄́̄̋͒͒̎̇̔̂̊͑̐̃̅́͆̚̕̚̕͘͢͟͜͟͞͠͡͝͞͠͞ͅơ̴̢̨̧̤̼̰͇̳̙̥̬͓̞͎͇͖͖͖͇͔̯̫̳̰̯͇͖̘̣̳̪͇̠̤͔͇̄̌͆̊͒̓̃͛̑̎͛́̐̈́͆̊͒͐̉̽̈̑̀̔̄̅͂̔͗̽̐̎̚̕͟͜͟͢͞͠͡ ̴̢̢̡̲̖̬͇͎͕̭̩̱̯̺̦͚̟͖̗̞̹̞͖̳̦̭̗̘̟̦͚̠̥̈͑̇́̉̈́̓̐̉͆̓̋̊͛͌̂͂̎̈́̐̍͐́̍͘̕͡͠͝h̴̡̢̡̢̛͕̩̪̯̝̰̪̳̲̼͎̪̲͙͎͈̮̣̭͉̹͕͓̭͎̬͕̬͎͚͚̱͔͖̣̋̀̿̓͆́̑̊̅̂̇̀͗̉̾̋̋̓̀͑̇̌̐́̑̑̈̽͋̏͗͂͑̾̒̈́̌̓̕͘͘̕͜͟͜͜͞͡͝͞͠͞ą̸̧̢̢̛͙̳̦̼̳͎̤͕̣̩̥͓͎͔̞̟͎̫̼̠̦̹̝̭̖̮̯̞͍̠̳̬̞̜̥͈͙̥͇̣̖̠͐̒̓̋̎̐̊̄̎̽̿͊͌̀̇͂̋̄͐̿͌̒͊͊̇̑̉͛̑͋̐̽̑̿͛̂̀̄̋̕͠͡͞ͅp̷̨̨̨̢̢̨̨̧̢͎̰̹̩͙̤̼͕͚͓̞̩̻̜̥͓͔͓̼̜̙̟͕͉̻̞͈̹͖͕͔̩̱̥̻̼̫̤͖͕̬̞͔̲͆̑̒͋̀͛̏͋̾͐̇̍͛̊̈́̍̏̾̉̓͐̀̾͂̌̄̈́̂͐̃̀͐̃͆̅͋͋̅͒̔̿̂̍̅̂͆̓̀͑̅̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͞͞͝͠͞͠p̶̡̨̢̧̡̡̢̢̡̛͖̮̙̪̱̰̫̜̼̹̫͓̰̫̥͕̦̱̤͈͕̳̰̫̩̱̩͖͎̠̩̝͈̲͕̮͙̲̬̯̠̘̝̰͎̗͈͍͚̜̺̳͎̞̖̤̤̈̈͛̓̎͑̇̿̂̎̾͆́̌͋͑͆̅̓̈́̿̆̓̐͋̓̌͛́̅̓̄̽͂̌̒͊̽͒̀̄̐̌̌̅͑̃͐͋̿̄̐͋̿̉̓̔̏͊̕̕̕͢͜͟͠͝͡͠͝ę̸̨̧̨̡̰͉͍̣̰̼̖͔̲͇͖͉̮͙̖̞̥̝̤̤̤̹̙͙̦̲̦̤̤̹̦͎̺̙͓͍̫̓͗̿̀̊̃̒̊̎́͊̎̀́̅͂͌̽̌́̌̃̽̔͋̅̐͌̑̑̃͛́̾͑̓͌͌͘̚̚͜͡͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅñ̵̢̢̨̜̜̻͇̰̜̘͇̖͇̱̠͕͕̭̝͚̟͖͉̪̗̹̭͚̮̞̰̟̏̒̈͆̀̉́̀͂͆̈́̅̂̆̔̔̄̃̄̂̆̓̄͐̃̈́͊́́̒̅͛̀͘͜͢͝ͅ ņ̷̨̫̥̘̮͕̰͙̗̫͔̰̙̱̟͍̺̜̙͎̦̱͉̙̣͙̪̬̟̊̈͐͌͊̊̿͛̈́̔̌̂̉̽̓̃̎̐̈̑̈́̓́̍͂̌͐̒̾̋̃̔́̐̅͟͟͝͞͠ͅơ̴̖̤̮͍̲̰̗̱̮̹͍̘̥͍͂̊̑̓͆̒͂̍̄̄́̌͘̚͟͟͢͞͝͝͠ͅn̸̡̨͇̰̖͉̭̯͎̝̜̖̙̠̬̭̗̭̣̗̪͓̲͍̻̰̥̪̐̃̔̓̏̀̏̇̎̀̋̈́̇͒̈́͑͂̇́̀́̄͐͛̚͘̕̚̕͘͢͠͝͞ͅơ̴̛̲͖͚̜̝̯͈̣̩͙͙̮͎͎̫̯̱̺͎̙̪̖̩̪͇̬̱̺̞͓̤͍̯̼̥͇̗̹̱͓̰̯̙͍̞͉̱͇̳̦͙̣̖̮͉͚̅͊͒̈͒̄̀̍̔̇̑̽̾̒̔̃̽̉̿̓͗̉͑̄̀͒͆̑̈́͂̋͊͑́̅̑͛̔̓̌̀͐͐̋̄̆͐͗̽͌͌̊͋͛̚̕͟͜͜͢͟͝͡ṇ̵̩̬̳̰̙̗̝̰̯͍͍̫̤̗̮͇̺̫͕̹͖̳̦̣͚̰̜̘͎͍͓̘͙͓̲̫̤͔̯̑̌̍̒͑́̃̐̆̓͋̽̆̂̅̓̑̓͛͆̾̇̉̓͐̿̍̏̿͗̊̔̏̎͆̈̿̈́̂̓́̕͢͞͝͡͡͞ͅǫ̶̢͎̹̟̲̰̜̰͙̹̠͙͇̻͖̊̀̀̈́̅̋̉̉͂̈́͌͋̿̿͘̚͜͝͝n̷̨̡̡̢̡̧̛̰͓̖͖̟͇̮̗̖̖͍̳̯͙̭̱̠̞͍̝̙̟̮̗͔͇̝͙͙̲͓̳͍̝̩̙̳̓̓͒̅̾̉̑̀͒́͂̍͗͊̆̇́͛̋͋͛̎̃̌̏͂̇̀̀͌̔̀̓͋̄̿͘̚͘̚̕͘͟͜͜͜͝o̸͉̗̻̼̯͙̜̩̗͚̣̹͖͎̩͎̬̟͉̬͕͐́́͗̉̌̿͗͛̏̍̎͂̊̎͊̚̕͜͝͞͝ͅn̵̢̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̳̩͚̥͓̣̰͔̹͖͓̼̹̱͇̰̲̲̻͖͎̝̺͓͇̮̦͌̊͐̉̾̆̈́̊̈̊͆̆͋̈͂̔̊̋̀̒̒̅̎̈̉̏̈́̅̑̚̕͘͟͠͠͠͡ͅͅơ̴̡̧̛̠̯͖̱̹̬͖̬̘̬̩̗̻̬̖̲̫̣̟̜͓̹̤̩̝͈̈̌̽͊͛́͐̍͒̈́̒̊̓̍̓̍̑̏͆̃͋͒̉̓̓̿̑̚̕͘͢͢͟͜͝͠͠͞ņ̸̛̛̟̼̝̰͔̥̼̥͙͇̜̞̺͔̰̟̱̱̥̜͎̪͔̖̩̩̣̟͇̫͋̑̑̊̏͑̈̒̌̿̎̀̀͆͐̈́̆̅̊̂̒̍̂͗͗̈́̋͋̕͘̕̚͜͜͟͜͡͝͠͠͡ǫ̵̡̛̳̮̥̤͖͉͇̩̦͓̤̠͔̱̦̦̳̹̙̳̱͉͉̟̻̜̣̜̌̽͊̓̾͒̀̅̋͗̃̏̍̽̆̋͆̓̀͋̑̅̋̌̋̽̾͘͘͢͜͜͟͠͝ͅͅņ̶̧̧̳̥͉͕̞̮̖̞̩̫̹̫͚̹̞͈̣̯̱͙͎̞̰͖̳͓͖͈͕͓̲͕̤̤͓̼͈͔̣͇̠̠̲̤̾́̈͊̔͑̏̅͗͗͗̈́̆̓̉͂́̿̇̋̅̓͛̽̒͐̾͑͛́́̎̂͊͗̇̔͛͘̚͞͠ͅͅơ̴̡̧̨̛̺̳̦̱̟̻̭̗̺͈͉͇̜͖̱̞̜͎̺͕̥͚͈͚̜͈̱̼̝̹͈͈̤̈͋́̉̉͗͗̉͂͗͆̉̈́̉̓̋̆̄͊͂̉̾̿̿̓͐͆͛̎̆̉̏̒̕̕͝͝͝͝͞ͅņ̶̛̝̺͚̥̤̲͍͉̼͍͒̀̏̈́̂̎̀̈́͛͋́̍̑͡ͅợ̵̢̡̨̡̧̢̦̯̞̹͚͈̳͎̼͖̙͚̹̱͓̮̭͓̣̭̠̭̞̦͓͓̥̹͇̤̘̩̫͖͚̜̰̝̳̳̺̖̳̳̥̥̟̗͈͌̑̽͐͌̃̓͊͊̓̑̈́̈̀̾͆̔̋͗̊̍̿̋̀̆͒̓͒̇̌̃͋̀̃͑̊̒͋̀̅̈̇͆͛͑͂̀̃͛͑̔̕͘̚͘͘̕͟͢͜͢͢͢͝͠͝͞͠ͅͅn̴̨̨̢̡̡̧̛͉̙̬̙͎̖͍͇͚͖̦̭̝͈͇̥̰̭͎͓̲̩͓͓̤͍̖͎̙̟̱̦͇̺̮͇̘͒̈̓̓̄͆̓͋͌̐̇̎̈̇̈́̎͛̿̍̂̓͗̽́̉̌͂̽̀̀̓̆́̿͒̂̋̀̑͂̑͘̕͜͝͠ͅͅỏ̴̢̧̢̡̢̡̧͚̘̝̘̩̯̜͈̘̤̼͉̝̖̯̫̟̖͖̺̙̮̼̝̯̱̳̺̪͇̯̻̻̳̦̗͔̯͚̔̀͌̍̊̍̑͑͛̈̀̒̍̈́̿̒̽̓̈̋̈̆̊̌͗͋̔̓͒̋͋̓̋̓͊͑̿̏̀́̍̿͋̕͘̕̕͘͟͜͟͟͞͡͝͝͝n̷̢̡̨͓̘̬̹̙͇͉͙̫͉̠͚̖̳̦̜̭̺̠̫̠͓͙̫̮̳̠͙͇̙̮͉̯͖̤̙̠̥̙̝͖͈̻͉̬̤͇͕̙̫̍́̇̍̄͐̉̈́́̀̓̑͑̽͌͌͊̈̂̍͐́̌̃̌̽̈̈́̑̉̎̿͑́̀̑̅̂͛̇́͑̂̀̚̕͘̚͜͝͝͠ō̸̧̢̨̢̢̨̮̪̥̣̠̠̩̠͙͕͚̖̠̺͇̩͎̫͕̮̜̟̣̍̒͆͋̓̿̀̋̿͐̓̋̃̈̀͊͊̉̏̎͂́̆̑̌̾̈́͊̍̂͂͋̑̚͜͢͞͡͠͝͠͞ͅͅǹ̸̢̢̛̟̳̖̭͉̰͍̦͙͚̮̳̣̱̥̝͎̺̤͖͚̖̤̲̆͐͋̔̍́̊̉̐́̀͑̉̌́̀͐͂̐͐̏͋͐̿̄̈͒̂͘̕̕̕͘͟͢͞͠͠ͅo̵̧̧̨̧̡̺̝͔͓̠͉̩͚̰̺͚̫̗̦̗̠̯͕̲̺̞̗̱̝̼̫̼̝͍̱̼͆͂́̽͋̔̑̅̋̑̆̈̓̒̍̎̿́͂̐͑̂͆͛̎̈́̾͂̀́͛̿̑̍̕͘͘̚͟͜͢͡͞͞͝͠͞͡ņ̵̦̜̳̖̘͖̞̗̌̊̆͊̿̎̐̇̓͌͊̓ǫ̴̡̢̧̧̮̳̝͔͇̼̱̝͙̦̘̼̻̝̖̝͕̗̭͕͓̲̥̲̦͕͙͖̜̞̹̹͖̰͉̘̍̔͂̓̈̅̂̇̾̄̀͒̌͑̿́̂̇̓̄̾̔̈̃̑̃̀̈̉̑͒͌̍̿͑͊͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͡͝ͅņ̷̧̢̡̡̨̢̡̢̢̧̛̜̭̣͙̼̲̠͙̼̖͉̳͙͎͚̻̝͕̬̭̱̺̺͖̬̬͇̮͎̱͎͔͔̱͖͈͌̈́͊̏͋̈́͊̓̍͂͗̌͋͌̾̃̊̄̌̑̿̈͛̆̄̉̾̃̋̀͂̀͌͛̐̂̆̿́͌̏͛̒̏͐͒̊͘̚͜͢͜͢͠͠͡ͅơ̵̧̧̢̨̡̧̨̢̡̗̣̹͖̟̼̙̼̣̮̳̯͙͈͔̪͉̻͖͈͈͉̣̘̯̮͈̪̫̳̊͑̑͑̊͗̐̉͛͛͂̓̂̒͊̏̀̄̓̅̾̀̾͆̈̏̿͗̍̌̓̈̆͊̾͛͂̄̑͒̒͘̕͘̕͘͢͢͟͜͢͟͢͢͠͡͞͡͝͠͡ͅͅͅ ̷̧̛̫̟̜̝̮̲̥͖̮͈̪͙̤̟͈͓̦̖̦͉̥̮̼̎̅̂̃͊̾͗̍̆̉͊̍̽̔͆͛̃͘̕͜͜͡ẃ̵̨̘̹̲̗̞̘͇̗̰͙̪̻̪̦̼̰̭̫͖̰͈͎́̏̒́̂͋̀̐̇̿̎̇̃͋̈̐͗̏͘̕͘͟͝͡͠͠͞ͅh̵̨̛͎̹̩͖̥̱̲̘̱̺̲̜͔̠̤̰͓̙͍̹͚̹͈̻̤̪͆̒̊̓͌̈́̏͛̓́̑̀͛̄̿̐̈́͌̑̾͊̀̓̑̈̌̑́̓́̕͜͝å̶̢̢̧͈̗̱͙͎̻̠̫̯̹̘̹̘̳̻̝̩͓̲̺͖̙̗̺͓̜̤̝̋̊̊̌̽̀̒̀̌̆̀̆̉͛̒̉͐͛͂̿̐͊̚͜͡͠ţ̶̧̡̢̨̧̧̢̱̳̳̺̱͕͉͇͙̠͖͕̙͈̯̳̮̝͕̬̘͇̳͖̹̤̥̜̼̗̫̜̰̉̀́̅̇́̑̇͒̅̆̏̓̐͛̈͆̾̇̅̃̉͊̽̇̔̿͑͆̔̎̃͊͐̂̾̀̈͑̌̕͘͟͜͜͝͝ ̷̢̨̧̢̡̧̛͇̜͕̮̦̮̗̞͔̗̻̫͍͕̺͍̦̦̣͎̹̥̤̬̦̩̪̝̬̣̟̱͓͈̟͈̖̯͇̩̣̠̰͕͎͓̳̳͕̦̝͎̱̥͓͈͓͉̘̳̣̖̣͚̼̗͕̈̀̑̍̽̓̊͑̽̾̽̔̅̊͂͆̒̒̏͋͐͆́̽͐̈́̄͗̒́͐́͊͌̑́̆̑̽͋̀̉́̐̽̑̐̉̾̋͋̈́͛̂̾̽̾̏̾͌̇̎̅̾͊̿̎̒̕͘̕͜͢͞͝͞͝͡ͅͅt̷̨̡̡̧̨̧̢̛̛̫̲̯̠̙̗͙̮̬͇͎͉͚̱̟̗̫̣̪̪̯͉̮͉͔̟̖̞̲̗͓̪̯͍̻̝̰̘̖͓̲̟̭̳̫̍̆̿̈́͊͑͐̿͗̾̄͐̐̔̒̄̽̅̽̀̑̈͂̓̾̓̈͛̽̃̒͌̊̓̀̕̚̕̕͜͢͢͝͝͡͞͠͝͡͡ĥ̶̢̨͔͈̥͇̺̳̙̻̩̟̹̠̲̹͇̖̞̳͓̞̹̭͚̣̦̣̦̯͕̺͍͔̟̻͇̙͚̆̀́̓͂͗̈́̈́̀͊̿̉̒̇̑͛͊̀̇́̇̌͊̄͐́̿̕̚̕͜͟͝͞͠͡ͅͅe̴̡̧̛̛̜̫̼̟̯̤̪̲̙̫̫̯͈̥̥̫͙̹̙̤̞̰̭̹͔͔͉̟̟͛̀̌̿̈́̃̏̍́̉̽̋͐͐͛̌͑͂̾̐̏̽̔̀̉̀̈͑̑̃̌̾̄̔̐̽̕̚̚͢͜͟͜͜͡͞͝ ̵̨̧̨̨̮͍͉̥̦̫̺̯͍͍̬̻̜̲͓̩̣̝̠̫̯̭͕̪̫͍̲̖͚̩̹͚͖̠͍̩͉̲̺̎̀̑͆́̐͋̇͗͛̂̾̉̄̀̔̓͊̒̉̆͌́̾͐͑̔̇͆̿̊̾̑̑̄͐͋̕͘̕̕͢͢͠͡͞ͅḩ̴̡̛̞͚͍͙̣̥̦̱̣̠̺̞̩̫͇̞͈̲̜̦̬̰̙̣͈̳̳͓̬͇̗̺̫̳̪̼͍̗̽̉͋̓̀͌̐̌̓̊͐̈́̒̄̍͑̋̿̅͗̉̈̋̂͒̂̊̈́͂̄̀̚̚͘̚͞͝͝͞ͅe̵̢͙̭͕͖̣͙̳̮͕͚̰̗̮̺̦̱͍̹̞̫͖͚̥̫̻͙̞̅̍͛̔̋͆́̌̐̄̎̆̍̒́͆́̓̊̄́̐̈́̉̆̚͟͢͜ͅļ̷͈̩̳̙͙͇̭̙̻̱̞̻̲̭̺̬͎͙̬̖́̑̒͛̐̀̔́͊̂́̀̂̔̍̓́͆̃͒̀̀͘͘̕͢͢͢͡ͅl̵̡̟͔̜̥̬̥̫͍̱͕̥͎̪͓̺͙͕͖͕̟̣̽͊̑͐̌͊̎̉̓͂͌̀̍̎̿̂̅͗̕͢͝ ̷̨̨̛̳̜͓̱̰͎̦͕͎̬͎̟̭̦͖̰̱̣͔̯̹͚͎̞̫̝͈̹̟͙̐́̄̈́́͒̔̀̌̍̄̎͌̽̾̅͋̿͑̋̽̌͛̔̆̉̇̇͑̈́͋̆͊̽̕͞͝͝͡ͅͅͅḯ̵̡̢̢̢̨̢̛̛͕͈̰͇̣̼͇̝̮̤͎̪̜̩̹͙͍̭̝͍̞͈̞̰̺̰̭̲̤̰͙͙͙̫̮͉̰̝̩̳̺͎̺̪̙͔̤̦̜̦͎̼̤̼̾̏́̀̎́͊͋̏̀̇̿͊̾̈́̈́̈́͊̔͊̎̾͊̿̌̉̃̆̎̀̀̌̐͛̔̐̏̌͗̑̃̀͐͊̈́͒͗̆̎̂̕͘͜͟͞͝͠͝͝͡͞ͅͅs̶̡̧̺͎̖̙̖̤͔͎̪̤͎̥̤̮̯̘̯̫̙͔͍͕̘̯̦̱̼͖̣̣̯̻̝͕̈́̎͊̿̋̎̾̑̈́͐́̿̇̆͑̑̊͛͒̋̃̈͂̎̐̒͛̆̉̐̈͐͛̀̿̚͘͟͢͟͞͡ͅ ̸̡̧̨̢̺̮̖̙̥͈̯̤̣̤͓̜͎̪̘̰̅̑̎͒͐̓͒̈͋̌͐̑͊͐̃̽͂̒̎̚̚̕͜͡͝͡g̵̡̡̢̧̧̧̨̢̨̧̛̞̜͍̜͓̙͕̤̻͎̺̮̩̠͉͍̫͍̪̯̱͙͖̤͉̳̩͕̯̭͖̥͇̻̙̩̹̦̲͙͖͔̜̱̻̬̺̱̮̭̽̂́́̉̓͆̇̅̉͋͊͒̈́́͂͂̃̍̀̐̆̑͗̈́̇̒͛̋́̀͌̑̀̔̈̿̌́͛̏̀͊̂̑̐͒̍͒̃́̿́͘̕̕̚͜͞͝͡͝ǫ̴̡̨̧͕͖͖͚̼͕̳̼̻̮͉̲̪̝̼̟̫͙̙͎͓̯͕̼̹̰͎͇̲̠̟̪̃̏̇̔̏̏́̉́́͑͋̌͛̆̒̃̀͂̊̽͛̌̐͂̊͋̾̏̚͢͜͟͢͞͝͞į̸̨̛̱͈̩̖̞̮͍̪̬̟̯̬͙͍̥̙̱̱̥̯̺̙̜̺̠͓͍͇̼̦͕͔͓̦͈͎͖̘͔̬̈̇̊̇̓͂͌̾̌̈́̏̃͐̋́͐̈́̇̃͗̉̑̒͑̐̈́̇͂̓̈́͊͛̀͂̐͗̾͛̈͛̿́͆̔͌͜͟͟͡͝͝͠͞ͅn̷̨̟̝̯͕͇̰̹͙͌͑̋͗͋̔̔̑̑͟͜͡͠ġ̸̡̢̤̻͍͙̰͈͓̼͖͖̦̱̰͎͍͉̹̮̙̯̮̫̣̠̐̔̍̈́̒͂̊͌̀͆̀̋̃͂͑̄̓̎̚͟͠͝͝͞͡ ̴̨̧̢̛̛̯̟̹͈̱͓͓͕̫̗͔̳̮͉̖̭̼̹̖̻͚͉̈́̈͊̍͌̊̋́͑̑̔̍̒̇̄̍͛̍̈͛̍̈̈́́̍͑͘͘͢͟͝͠ͅͅơ̸̢̖̳͙͙̪͔͔̞̙̘͍̻̙̤̭̥͔͇͉̬̰̩͎̥̰̟̗͇̭͓̙͚̥̞̘͍̤̯̥̹͈̣̯̩̒͑̅͊̑͒̂̇̂̐̇͌̐̈̆̇̓̿̈́̊̑̒͐̇̄̅́̉͆̋̇͑̍̆̆̇̋͂̔̂̚̕̚̕͟͟͝͝͞͝͠͠ͅn̵̡̤̠͖̟̹̳͈̗͓̭̠͉̼̣̫͍͌͋̈́̃̓́͌̎̔̓̌̓̀̀̌͋̈͘͟͞ ̸̢̢̡̡̛̰̗̠͙͖͚̙͈̖̮̠̘̯͔͙̣͈͍͇͎͎̮̼͈̭̟͚͈͍̻̹͕̜̮̲̫̌̐̐̊̀́̀̂̋̔̿̐̒͛̿͐̓̂̀̆̀͆̈́́̉̓͛͑̏̐̾̄͊̈́͊̓̀̈́̄͋̍͘̚͘̕̕̕͟͟͟͟͟͜͟͞͠͝͡ͅț̴̢̧̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̗̗̜̩̜̹̳̘̠̣̫͉̮̫̣̹̼̗͚̼͕͇̼̞̠̭͙̱͓̗̙̭̜͇̣͈̲̿̂̑̀̂̀̍̌̽͌̑̑͂̆̆͐͌́͑̉̎̐͊̈̒̔͐̽̔̍͗̇́̍̏͑͗̚̚̚̚̚͢͜͟͝͝͠ͅh̷̡̧̨̥̫͈̗̟̭͍̹̺̹̬̩̱̺̝̣͖̙̭̮̣̮̪̙̙̙͉̰̩͎͓͇̪̲̠̖͍̬́̏̋͛̽̎͊͐̃̌̄̆̅͗͗͑͌͑̽̆̆̃̅͐̔̍͂͛͂̂̊̉̀͂̈́̋̅̚̕̕̚̕̕̕͢͢͠͝ͅi̸̡̨̢̨̡̨̛̛͙̜̯̭̰̭͍̱̼̠̪̜̲͎̰̪̼̞̠̞͈̪̥̣̜̯͈̟͚͙̩͎̣̤͖͙̖̹͈͍̫̜̙͊̓̿͂͂́̓͊̓̀̏̽͛͆̈́̎͆́͂͆̌̐̐̃̑̒͗̀̄̅͊̅̈́́̐̆͊̓͂͆̅̒̀͂̿͘͘͘̕͘͟͜͝͠ͅͅs̶̡̛̛̘͙̰̰̻̭̠̥͓̺̥̙͖̲̻͈͈̬̬̹͕̮̜̙͙̮̰̳̮͚̽̄̀̆̅̈́̉͑̃̿̇́̈́̄͛̈́͐̄̎͐͋͆͒̄͑͛͐̽̍̑̚͘̚͘͢͠͝͠ ̷̢̧̡̡̨̢̛͇̩͚̦̻̣̩̪͙̘̮̖̤͙͖̲̘̪̘̬̭̤͖͚̯͕͕̺̹̪̻̝̝̗̹̜͓̩̱̩̦̦̮̜͙̱͚̲̱̂͗́͊̎̽̎̀̎͗̑̎͑̏͂̏̄̀̐̉͗̔̇͌̒̐̑͆͐̏̽̓͛̄̀͛̋̆̈́̐͑̃̆̊͛̌̉͑̚̚̕͞͞͠͡͞͝ͅͅw̵̡̨̢̧̧̝̦̟̤̫̟͖̫͈̠͚͇̣͇͍̬̦͓͖̠̝̬̜̗͙͈̖͚͖̙͚͙̮̣̜̺̼̃͊̌͊͌́̀̿̈́̀̌̄̉̅̈́̐͋̽̈̔̽̐́̎͌͂̐̿̿̿̈̉̋̆́̉̌́͗̾̅̀͒̆͊̈͂̔̾̉̀̆͘͢͢͜͞͞͞ͅͅa̸̧̨̢̨̡̨̭͎̦̺̟̝̤̯̲̖̣̤̥͖͖͎͉̪̫̣̥̗̥͈̪̪̩̦͍̼̝̞̯̹̝̰͊̀̿͋̉̃̎̾͗̏̉̑̄̈͐̾̈́̈̾̇͑͆̒͑͗̃̀̎̏̿̾̂̈̒̾̒̇̉̚̚̕͜͢͜͜͝͡͡ͅs̷̨̨̡̛̮̼̖͖̫̭̫̱̦̝͉̥͈͚̻̩̔̾̎̏̐̈̃̔̇̃͒̈̿̽̊̄̆̉́̊̈̾͘͢͢͢͞ͅͅͅņ̸̡̡̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̪͙̥̖̳͇͍̞̲̪̪͎͚̯̺̹͎̦̰̗̖̲̬̫̯͉̟̞͚̰͔͔̫̺̣͖̠͙̘̮͎̀̏̿̍̑͑͂̑̆̌̽̾̈̌́̂͗͒̊͋̔͋͐̽̊̓̍͑͌̀̌̊̇͋́͑̍̑́̒̎̽̽̽̓͘̚͘͘͢͜͜͠͡ͅͅ’̸̨̢̧̥͚̘̠̦͔̯̲͍̘̱͔͇̜̬͓̔͗̎̀̒̃̀̽̾̉̀̃̓̊̈́͆͊̑͋̔̈́̚ͅt̴̨̧̢̛̙̝̥͉͖̘͚̝̻͙̝̺̜͕͙̞̭̦̬̰̩̬̀̀͒̏̓͐̀̌͒͊̋̅̅̊̍̈͒̔̀̐̂̐́͑̕͜͟͜͠ ̵̧̧̛̲̜̤͍͙̮͓͍̣̫̹͕̼̞͓̙̩̤̫̠̟̜̹̤̞̖͓̦̫͍̪̺̱͎͎̙̒͒̔̅̍́́́͛́̃̑̿̽̾̌̃̎̍̐͋͋̎̀͆̋̔͗͛͋̈́́̎̿̉̌̒͐́́̕̚͜͟͢͢͠͝͠͡ͅs̵̡̧̧͕̳̥͓͎̪̞̩͈̻̣͓̞̘͙̤̩̹̙̮̦̳͈̖̲̮̻̐̀̆̑̾̽̆̆̅̂̔͒̾̎̽̈́͋̓̄͂̕̕̚͢͝͡ͅu̷̡̨̨̫̹̹͕͎̫͓͉͈̳̜͔̣͇͖̦͙̼̦̫̜͖̝͖̰̩̹͖̹̖̒̌̾̆̋̿̾̋͂͒̎̔̍̈́̉̽̒̋̒̑͋̈̋́̅̑͋͌̚͘̚͟͢͡͝͡ͅͅp̴̡̡̨̧̛̖̰̮̝͕̼̟̲͔̯̬͕͙̬̻̖̜̰̱̾̋̇͆͂̂̋̿̃̉̾̌̎͐́̇̆̅̀́͛͐̆͗̂͘̕̕͢͠ͅp̵̛̼̗̖̞̩͍̟̗̙̱̫̩͙̱̪̜̭̩̦̖̀͑̆͗̿̓͗̋̃̋͋͛̍́̇͋̂̍̃́̕̚͜͟͡͡ͅͅơ̷̧̡̡̡̨͍̯̙̤̲̺͕͍̞̙̩̮̳̬̝̱̗̘̗̘͈̼̩̗̯̦̪̜͇̩̤̬̥͇̗̦͖͔͐̍̆͒̓͛̊͌̾͋̎̑̂̃̈̈́̉̔́̌̒͒̆̔̅͂̄̋̀̎͑̍̅̋̊͑̒̍̄̈͛͂̕͜͞͝͞ş̵̧̧̨̨̨̘͉̰̜̗͈͓̼̠̪̭̙̠̤͓͍̝̗͈͍̝̙̪̣̩̠̩͎̯̬͚͍͑̔͆͐̔̋̏͒͊̂͌̊̈́̐̃́͆̔̓̊̈͊̊͌͒̊̊̽̓̔́͜͟͟͞͝͝͠͡͠͡é̷̡̢̜̟͈̺͔̖͉̝̩͎̟̦̖̼̟͍̦̲͓̲͈̜͇̖̦̱͖̹͓͓̝̳͑̒͐̔̏̍̓̒̃͛̒͌͐̏̅͌̉̒̌͐̊̒̃̐͛̏́̎̄̃̌͑̉̌̕̕͜͜͡͝ͅḑ̷̢̡̡̛̰̰͍̜͚̙̺̻̗̗̗̦̼͙̣̲͈̯̥̻͎͉͈̦͍͔͎̬̹̮̩͎̖̻̀̅͌̓͋͆̈́̆͂̽̒̍̐̓͗̈́́͋̒͗͛͆̉͋̉͒̽͊͊̅̾̃́͊͗́͋͂̏̚͝͞͠ͅ ̶̨̨̳̠̜̗̣̹͚͙̰͈͚̲͈̥̿̉̎̃̈̉̂̒̓́̍͗̐͒̉͘̚͟͠ţ̴̧͚͎̜̘͔̫̮̼̱͕̭̭̺̼͇̫̟͔̭̜̱̯͈̼̙̻͍̦͚͖̝̮̫͓̯̤̿̐̀̈͂̂̑̆̓̎̓̇̏̂͌̄́̄̋͒͒̎̇̔̂̊͑̐̃̅́͆̚̕̚̕͘͢͟͜͟͞͠͡͝͞͠͞ͅơ̴̢̨̧̤̼̰͇̳̙̥̬͓̞͎͇͖͖͖͇͔̯̫̳̰̯͇͖̘̣̳̪͇̠̤͔͇̄̌͆̊͒̓̃͛̑̎͛́̐̈́͆̊͒͐̉̽̈̑̀̔̄̅͂̔͗̽̐̎̚̕͟͜͟͢͞͠͡ ̴̢̢̡̲̖̬͇͎͕̭̩̱̯̺̦͚̟͖̗̞̹̞͖̳̦̭̗̘̟̦͚̠̥̈͑̇́̉̈́̓̐̉͆̓̋̊͛͌̂͂̎̈́̐̍͐́̍͘̕͡͠͝h̴̡̢̡̢̛͕̩̪̯̝̰̪̳̲̼͎̪̲͙͎͈̮̣̭͉̹͕͓̭͎̬͕̬͎͚͚̱͔͖̣̋̀̿̓͆́̑̊̅̂̇̀͗̉̾̋̋̓̀͑̇̌̐́̑̑̈̽͋̏͗͂͑̾̒̈́̌̓̕͘͘̕͜͟͜͜͞͡͝͞͠͞ą̸̧̢̢̛͙̳̦̼̳͎̤͕̣̩̥͓͎͔̞̟͎̫̼̠̦̹̝̭̖̮̯̞͍̠̳̬̞̜̥͈͙̥͇̣̖̠͐̒̓̋̎̐̊̄̎̽̿͊͌̀̇͂̋̄͐̿͌̒͊͊̇̑̉͛̑͋̐̽̑̿͛̂̀̄̋̕͠͡͞ͅp̷̨̨̨̢̢̨̨̧̢͎̰̹̩͙̤̼͕͚͓̞̩̻̜̥͓͔͓̼̜̙̟͕͉̻̞͈̹͖͕͔̩̱̥̻̼̫̤͖͕̬̞͔̲͆̑̒͋̀͛̏͋̾͐̇̍͛̊̈́̍̏̾̉̓͐̀̾͂̌̄̈́̂͐̃̀͐̃͆̅͋͋̅͒̔̿̂̍̅̂͆̓̀͑̅̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͞͞͝͠͞͠p̶̡̨̢̧̡̡̢̢̡̛͖̮̙̪̱̰̫̜̼̹̫͓̰̫̥͕̦̱̤͈͕̳̰̫̩̱̩͖͎̠̩̝͈̲͕̮͙̲̬̯̠̘̝̰͎̗͈͍͚̜̺̳͎̞̖̤̤̈̈͛̓̎͑̇̿̂̎̾͆́̌͋͑͆̅̓̈́̿̆̓̐͋̓̌͛́̅̓̄̽͂̌̒͊̽͒̀̄̐̌̌̅͑̃͐͋̿̄̐͋̿̉̓̔̏͊̕̕̕͢͜͟͠͝͡͠͝ę̸̨̧̨̡̰͉͍̣̰̼̖͔̲͇͖͉̮͙̖̞̥̝̤̤̤̹̙͙̦̲̦̤̤̹̦͎̺̙͓͍̫̓͗̿̀̊̃̒̊̎́͊̎̀́̅͂͌̽̌́̌̃̽̔͋̅̐͌̑̑̃͛́̾͑̓͌͌͘̚̚͜͡͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅñ̵̢̢̨̜̜̻͇̰̜̘͇̖͇̱̠͕͕̭̝͚̟͖͉̪̗̹̭͚̮̞̰̟̏̒̈͆̀̉́̀͂͆̈́̅̂̆̔̔̄̃̄̂̆̓̄͐̃̈́͊́́̒̅͛̀͘͜͢͝ͅ ņ̷̨̫̥̘̮͕̰͙̗̫͔̰̙̱̟͍̺̜̙͎̦̱͉̙̣͙̪̬̟̊̈͐͌͊̊̿͛̈́̔̌̂̉̽̓̃̎̐̈̑̈́̓́̍͂̌͐̒̾̋̃̔́̐̅͟͟͝͞͠ͅơ̴̖̤̮͍̲̰̗̱̮̹͍̘̥͍͂̊̑̓͆̒͂̍̄̄́̌͘̚͟͟͢͞͝͝͠ͅn̸̡̨͇̰̖͉̭̯͎̝̜̖̙̠̬̭̗̭̣̗̪͓̲͍̻̰̥̪̐̃̔̓̏̀̏̇̎̀̋̈́̇͒̈́͑͂̇́̀́̄͐͛̚͘̕̚̕͘͢͠͝͞ͅơ̴̛̲͖͚̜̝̯͈̣̩͙͙̮͎͎̫̯̱̺͎̙̪̖̩̪͇̬̱̺̞͓̤͍̯̼̥͇̗̹̱͓̰̯̙͍̞͉̱͇̳̦͙̣̖̮͉͚̅͊͒̈͒̄̀̍̔̇̑̽̾̒̔̃̽̉̿̓͗̉͑̄̀͒͆̑̈́͂̋͊͑́̅̑͛̔̓̌̀͐͐̋̄̆͐͗̽͌͌̊͋͛̚̕͟͜͜͢͟͝͡ṇ̵̩̬̳̰̙̗̝̰̯͍͍̫̤̗̮͇̺̫͕̹͖̳̦̣͚̰̜̘͎͍͓̘͙͓̲̫̤͔̯̑̌̍̒͑́̃̐̆̓͋̽̆̂̅̓̑̓͛͆̾̇̉̓͐̿̍̏̿͗̊̔̏̎͆̈̿̈́̂̓́̕͢͞͝͡͡͞ͅǫ̶̢͎̹̟̲̰̜̰͙̹̠͙͇̻͖̊̀̀̈́̅̋̉̉͂̈́͌͋̿̿͘̚͜͝͝n̷̨̡̡̢̡̧̛̰͓̖͖̟͇̮̗̖̖͍̳̯͙̭̱̠̞͍̝̙̟̮̗͔͇̝͙͙̲͓̳͍̝̩̙̳̓̓͒̅̾̉̑̀͒́͂̍͗͊̆̇́͛̋͋͛̎̃̌̏͂̇̀̀͌̔̀̓͋̄̿͘̚͘̚̕͘͟͜͜͜͝o̸͉̗̻̼̯͙̜̩̗͚̣̹͖͎̩͎̬̟͉̬͕͐́́͗̉̌̿͗͛̏̍̎͂̊̎͊̚̕͜͝͞͝ͅn̵̢̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̳̩͚̥͓̣̰͔̹͖͓̼̹̱͇̰̲̲̻͖͎̝̺͓͇̮̦͌̊͐̉̾̆̈́̊̈̊͆̆͋̈͂̔̊̋̀̒̒̅̎̈̉̏̈́̅̑̚̕͘͟͠͠͠͡ͅͅơ̴̡̧̛̠̯͖̱̹̬͖̬̘̬̩̗̻̬̖̲̫̣̟̜͓̹̤̩̝͈̈̌̽͊͛́͐̍͒̈́̒̊̓̍̓̍̑̏͆̃͋͒̉̓̓̿̑̚̕͘͢͢͟͜͝͠͠͞ņ̸̛̛̟̼̝̰͔̥̼̥͙͇̜̞̺͔̰̟̱̱̥̜͎̪͔̖̩̩̣̟͇̫͋̑̑̊̏͑̈̒̌̿̎̀̀͆͐̈́̆̅̊̂̒̍̂͗͗̈́̋͋̕͘̕̚͜͜͟͜͡͝͠͠͡ǫ̵̡̛̳̮̥̤͖͉͇̩̦͓̤̠͔̱̦̦̳̹̙̳̱͉͉̟̻̜̣̜̌̽͊̓̾͒̀̅̋͗̃̏̍̽̆̋͆̓̀͋̑̅̋̌̋̽̾͘͘͢͜͜͟͠͝ͅͅņ̶̧̧̳̥͉͕̞̮̖̞̩̫̹̫͚̹̞͈̣̯̱͙͎̞̰͖̳͓͖͈͕͓̲͕̤̤͓̼͈͔̣͇̠̠̲̤̾́̈͊̔͑̏̅͗͗͗̈́̆̓̉͂́̿̇̋̅̓͛̽̒͐̾͑͛́́̎̂͊͗̇̔͛͘̚͞͠ͅͅơ̴̡̧̨̛̺̳̦̱̟̻̭̗̺͈͉͇̜͖̱̞̜͎̺͕̥͚͈͚̜͈̱̼̝̹͈͈̤̈͋́̉̉͗͗̉͂͗͆̉̈́̉̓̋̆̄͊͂̉̾̿̿̓͐͆͛̎̆̉̏̒̕̕͝͝͝͝͞ͅņ̶̛̝̺͚̥̤̲͍͉̼͍͒̀̏̈́̂̎̀̈́͛͋́̍̑͡ͅợ̵̢̡̨̡̧̢̦̯̞̹͚͈̳͎̼͖̙͚̹̱͓̮̭͓̣̭̠̭̞̦͓͓̥̹͇̤̘̩̫͖͚̜̰̝̳̳̺̖̳̳̥̥̟̗͈͌̑̽͐͌̃̓͊͊̓̑̈́̈̀̾͆̔̋͗̊̍̿̋̀̆͒̓͒̇̌̃͋̀̃͑̊̒͋̀̅̈̇͆͛͑͂̀̃͛͑̔̕͘̚͘͘̕͟͢͜͢͢͢͝͠͝͞͠ͅͅn̴̨̨̢̡̡̧̛͉̙̬̙͎̖͍͇͚͖̦̭̝͈͇̥̰̭͎͓̲̩͓͓̤͍̖͎̙̟̱̦͇̺̮͇̘͒̈̓̓̄͆̓͋͌̐̇̎̈̇̈́̎͛̿̍̂̓͗̽́̉̌͂̽̀̀̓̆́̿͒̂̋̀̑͂̑͘̕͜͝͠ͅͅỏ̴̢̧̢̡̢̡̧͚̘̝̘̩̯̜͈̘̤̼͉̝̖̯̫̟̖͖̺̙̮̼̝̯̱̳̺̪͇̯̻̻̳̦̗͔̯͚̔̀͌̍̊̍̑͑͛̈̀̒̍̈́̿̒̽̓̈̋̈̆̊̌͗͋̔̓͒̋͋̓̋̓͊͑̿̏̀́̍̿͋̕͘̕̕͘͟͜͟͟͞͡͝͝͝n̷̢̡̨͓̘̬̹̙͇͉͙̫͉̠͚̖̳̦̜̭̺̠̫̠͓͙̫̮̳̠͙͇̙̮͉̯͖̤̙̠̥̙̝͖͈̻͉̬̤͇͕̙̫̍́̇̍̄͐̉̈́́̀̓̑͑̽͌͌͊̈̂̍͐́̌̃̌̽̈̈́̑̉̎̿͑́̀̑̅̂͛̇́͑̂̀̚̕͘̚͜͝͝͠ō̸̧̢̨̢̢̨̮̪̥̣̠̠̩̠͙͕͚̖̠̺͇̩͎̫͕̮̜̟̣̍̒͆͋̓̿̀̋̿͐̓̋̃̈̀͊͊̉̏̎͂́̆̑̌̾̈́͊̍̂͂͋̑̚͜͢͞͡͠͝͠͞ͅͅǹ̸̢̢̛̟̳̖̭͉̰͍̦͙͚̮̳̣̱̥̝͎̺̤͖͚̖̤̲̆͐͋̔̍́̊̉̐́̀͑̉̌́̀͐͂̐͐̏͋͐̿̄̈͒̂͘̕̕̕͘͟͢͞͠͠ͅo̵̧̧̨̧̡̺̝͔͓̠͉̩͚̰̺͚̫̗̦̗̠̯͕̲̺̞̗̱̝̼̫̼̝͍̱̼͆͂́̽͋̔̑̅̋̑̆̈̓̒̍̎̿́͂̐͑̂͆͛̎̈́̾͂̀́͛̿̑̍̕͘͘̚͟͜͢͡͞͞͝͠͞͡ņ̵̦̜̳̖̘͖̞̗̌̊̆͊̿̎̐̇̓͌͊̓ǫ̴̡̢̧̧̮̳̝͔͇̼̱̝͙̦̘̼̻̝̖̝͕̗̭͕͓̲̥̲̦͕͙͖̜̞̹̹͖̰͉̘̍̔͂̓̈̅̂̇̾̄̀͒̌͑̿́̂̇̓̄̾̔̈̃̑̃̀̈̉̑͒͌̍̿͑͊͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͡͝ͅņ̷̧̢̡̡̨̢̡̢̢̧̛̜̭̣͙̼̲̠͙̼̖͉̳͙͎͚̻̝͕̬̭̱̺̺͖̬̬͇̮͎̱͎͔͔̱͖͈͌̈́͊̏͋̈́͊̓̍͂͗̌͋͌̾̃̊̄̌̑̿̈͛̆̄̉̾̃̋̀͂̀͌͛̐̂̆̿́͌̏͛̒̏͐͒̊͘̚͜͢͜͢͠͠͡ͅơ̵̧̧̢̨̡̧̨̢̡̗̣̹͖̟̼̙̼̣̮̳̯͙͈͔̪͉̻͖͈͈͉̣̘̯̮͈̪̫̳̊͑̑͑̊͗̐̉͛͛͂̓̂̒͊̏̀̄̓̅̾̀̾͆̈̏̿͗̍̌̓̈̆͊̾͛͂̄̑͒̒͘̕͘̕͘͢͢͟͜͢͟͢͢͠͡͞͡͝͠͡ͅͅͅ ̷̧̛̫̟̜̝̮̲̥͖̮͈̪͙̤̟͈͓̦̖̦͉̥̮̼̎̅̂̃͊̾͗̍̆̉͊̍̽̔͆͛̃͘̕͜͜͡ẃ̵̨̘̹̲̗̞̘͇̗̰͙̪̻̪̦̼̰̭̫͖̰͈͎́̏̒́̂͋̀̐̇̿̎̇̃͋̈̐͗̏͘̕͘͟͝͡͠͠͞ͅh̵̨̛͎̹̩͖̥̱̲̘̱̺̲̜͔̠̤̰͓̙͍̹͚̹͈̻̤̪͆̒̊̓͌̈́̏͛̓́̑̀͛̄̿̐̈́͌̑̾͊̀̓̑̈̌̑́̓́̕͜͝å̶̢̢̧͈̗̱͙͎̻̠̫̯̹̘̹̘̳̻̝̩͓̲̺͖̙̗̺͓̜̤̝̋̊̊̌̽̀̒̀̌̆̀̆̉͛̒̉͐͛͂̿̐͊̚͜͡͠ţ̶̧̡̢̨̧̧̢̱̳̳̺̱͕͉͇͙̠͖͕̙͈̯̳̮̝͕̬̘͇̳͖̹̤̥̜̼̗̫̜̰̉̀́̅̇́̑̇͒̅̆̏̓̐͛̈͆̾̇̅̃̉͊̽̇̔̿͑͆̔̎̃͊͐̂̾̀̈͑̌̕͘͟͜͜͝͝ ̷̢̨̧̢̡̧̛͇̜͕̮̦̮̗̞͔̗̻̫͍͕̺͍̦̦̣͎̹̥̤̬̦̩̪̝̬̣̟̱͓͈̟͈̖̯͇̩̣̠̰͕͎͓̳̳͕̦̝͎̱̥͓͈͓͉̘̳̣̖̣͚̼̗͕̈̀̑̍̽̓̊͑̽̾̽̔̅̊͂͆̒̒̏͋͐͆́̽͐̈́̄͗̒́͐́͊͌̑́̆̑̽͋̀̉́̐̽̑̐̉̾̋͋̈́͛̂̾̽̾̏̾͌̇̎̅̾͊̿̎̒̕͘̕͜͢͞͝͞͝͡ͅͅt̷̨̡̡̧̨̧̢̛̛̫̲̯̠̙̗͙̮̬͇͎͉͚̱̟̗̫̣̪̪̯͉̮͉͔̟̖̞̲̗͓̪̯͍̻̝̰̘̖͓̲̟̭̳̫̍̆̿̈́͊͑͐̿͗̾̄͐̐̔̒̄̽̅̽̀̑̈͂̓̾̓̈͛̽̃̒͌̊̓̀̕̚̕̕͜͢͢͝͝͡͞͠͝͡͡ĥ̶̢̨͔͈̥͇̺̳̙̻̩̟̹̠̲̹͇̖̞̳͓̞̹̭͚̣̦̣̦̯͕̺͍͔̟̻͇̙͚̆̀́̓͂͗̈́̈́̀͊̿̉̒̇̑͛͊̀̇́̇̌͊̄͐́̿̕̚̕͜͟͝͞͠͡ͅͅe̴̡̧̛̛̜̫̼̟̯̤̪̲̙̫̫̯͈̥̥̫͙̹̙̤̞̰̭̹͔͔͉̟̟͛̀̌̿̈́̃̏̍́̉̽̋͐͐͛̌͑͂̾̐̏̽̔̀̉̀̈͑̑̃̌̾̄̔̐̽̕̚̚͢͜͟͜͜͡͞͝ ̵̨̧̨̨̮͍͉̥̦̫̺̯͍͍̬̻̜̲͓̩̣̝̠̫̯̭͕̪̫͍̲̖͚̩̹͚͖̠͍̩͉̲̺̎̀̑͆́̐͋̇͗͛̂̾̉̄̀̔̓͊̒̉̆͌́̾͐͑̔̇͆̿̊̾̑̑̄͐͋̕͘̕̕͢͢͠͡͞ͅḩ̴̡̛̞͚͍͙̣̥̦̱̣̠̺̞̩̫͇̞͈̲̜̦̬̰̙̣͈̳̳͓̬͇̗̺̫̳̪̼͍̗̽̉͋̓̀͌̐̌̓̊͐̈́̒̄̍͑̋̿̅͗̉̈̋̂͒̂̊̈́͂̄̀̚̚͘̚͞͝͝͞ͅe̵̢͙̭͕͖̣͙̳̮͕͚̰̗̮̺̦̱͍̹̞̫͖͚̥̫̻͙̞̅̍͛̔̋͆́̌̐̄̎̆̍̒́͆́̓̊̄́̐̈́̉̆̚͟͢͜ͅļ̷͈̩̳̙͙͇̭̙̻̱̞̻̲̭̺̬͎͙̬̖́̑̒͛̐̀̔́͊̂́̀̂̔̍̓́͆̃͒̀̀͘͘̕͢͢͢͡ͅl̵̡̟͔̜̥̬̥̫͍̱͕̥͎̪͓̺͙͕͖͕̟̣̽͊̑͐̌͊̎̉̓͂͌̀̍̎̿̂̅͗̕͢͝ ̷̨̨̛̳̜͓̱̰͎̦͕͎̬͎̟̭̦͖̰̱̣͔̯̹͚͎̞̫̝͈̹̟͙̐́̄̈́́͒̔̀̌̍̄̎͌̽̾̅͋̿͑̋̽̌͛̔̆̉̇̇͑̈́͋̆͊̽̕͞͝͝͡ͅͅͅḯ̵̡̢̢̢̨̢̛̛͕͈̰͇̣̼͇̝̮̤͎̪̜̩̹͙͍̭̝͍̞͈̞̰̺̰̭̲̤̰͙͙͙̫̮͉̰̝̩̳̺͎̺̪̙͔̤̦̜̦͎̼̤̼̾̏́̀̎́͊͋̏̀̇̿͊̾̈́̈́̈́͊̔͊̎̾͊̿̌̉̃̆̎̀̀̌̐͛̔̐̏̌͗̑̃̀͐͊̈́͒͗̆̎̂̕͘͜͟͞͝͠͝͝͡͞ͅͅs̶̡̧̺͎̖̙̖̤͔͎̪̤͎̥̤̮̯̘̯̫̙͔͍͕̘̯̦̱̼͖̣̣̯̻̝͕̈́̎͊̿̋̎̾̑̈́͐́̿̇̆͑̑̊͛͒̋̃̈͂̎̐̒͛̆̉̐̈͐͛̀̿̚͘͟͢͟͞͡ͅ ̸̡̧̨̢̺̮̖̙̥͈̯̤̣̤͓̜͎̪̘̰̅̑̎͒͐̓͒̈͋̌͐̑͊͐̃̽͂̒̎̚̚̕͜͡͝͡g̵̡̡̢̧̧̧̨̢̨̧̛̞̜͍̜͓̙͕̤̻͎̺̮̩̠͉͍̫͍̪̯̱͙͖̤͉̳̩͕̯̭͖̥͇̻̙̩̹̦̲͙͖͔̜̱̻̬̺̱̮̭̽̂́́̉̓͆̇̅̉͋͊͒̈́́͂͂̃̍̀̐̆̑͗̈́̇̒͛̋́̀͌̑̀̔̈̿̌́͛̏̀͊̂̑̐͒̍͒̃́̿́͘̕̕̚͜͞͝͡͝ǫ̴̡̨̧͕͖͖͚̼͕̳̼̻̮͉̲̪̝̼̟̫͙̙͎͓̯͕̼̹̰͎͇̲̠̟̪̃̏̇̔̏̏́̉́́͑͋̌͛̆̒̃̀͂̊̽͛̌̐͂̊͋̾̏̚͢͜͟͢͞͝͞į̸̨̛̱͈̩̖̞̮͍̪̬̟̯̬͙͍̥̙̱̱̥̯̺̙̜̺̠͓͍͇̼̦͕͔͓̦͈͎͖̘͔̬̈̇̊̇̓͂͌̾̌̈́̏̃͐̋́͐̈́̇̃͗̉̑̒͑̐̈́̇͂̓̈́͊͛̀͂̐͗̾͛̈͛̿́͆̔͌͜͟͟͡͝͝͠͞ͅn̷̨̟̝̯͕͇̰̹͙͌͑̋͗͋̔̔̑̑͟͜͡͠ġ̸̡̢̤̻͍͙̰͈͓̼͖͖̦̱̰͎͍͉̹̮̙̯̮̫̣̠̐̔̍̈́̒͂̊͌̀͆̀̋̃͂͑̄̓̎̚͟͠͝͝͞͡ ̴̨̧̢̛̛̯̟̹͈̱͓͓͕̫̗͔̳̮͉̖̭̼̹̖̻͚͉̈́̈͊̍͌̊̋́͑̑̔̍̒̇̄̍͛̍̈͛̍̈̈́́̍͑͘͘͢͟͝͠ͅͅơ̸̢̖̳͙͙̪͔͔̞̙̘͍̻̙̤̭̥͔͇͉̬̰̩͎̥̰̟̗͇̭͓̙͚̥̞̘͍̤̯̥̹͈̣̯̩̒͑̅͊̑͒̂̇̂̐̇͌̐̈̆̇̓̿̈́̊̑̒͐̇̄̅́̉͆̋̇͑̍̆̆̇̋͂̔̂̚̕̚̕͟͟͝͝͞͝͠͠ͅn̵̡̤̠͖̟̹̳͈̗͓̭̠͉̼̣̫͍͌͋̈́̃̓́͌̎̔̓̌̓̀̀̌͋̈͘͟͞ ̸̢̢̡̡̛̰̗̠͙͖͚̙͈̖̮̠̘̯͔͙̣͈͍͇͎͎̮̼͈̭̟͚͈͍̻̹͕̜̮̲̫̌̐̐̊̀́̀̂̋̔̿̐̒͛̿͐̓̂̀̆̀͆̈́́̉̓͛͑̏̐̾̄͊̈́͊̓̀̈́̄͋̍͘̚͘̕̕̕͟͟͟͟͟͜͟͞͠͝͡ͅț̴̢̧̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̗̗̜̩̜̹̳̘̠̣̫͉̮̫̣̹̼̗͚̼͕͇̼̞̠̭͙̱͓̗̙̭̜͇̣͈̲̿̂̑̀̂̀̍̌̽͌̑̑͂̆̆͐͌́͑̉̎̐͊̈̒̔͐̽̔̍͗̇́̍̏͑͗̚̚̚̚̚͢͜͟͝͝͠ͅh̷̡̧̨̥̫͈̗̟̭͍̹̺̹̬̩̱̺̝̣͖̙̭̮̣̮̪̙̙̙͉̰̩͎͓͇̪̲̠̖͍̬́̏̋͛̽̎͊͐̃̌̄̆̅͗͗͑͌͑̽̆̆̃̅͐̔̍͂͛͂̂̊̉̀͂̈́̋̅̚̕̕̚̕̕̕͢͢͠͝ͅi̸̡̨̢̨̡̨̛̛͙̜̯̭̰̭͍̱̼̠̪̜̲͎̰̪̼̞̠̞͈̪̥̣̜̯͈̟͚͙̩͎̣̤͖͙̖̹͈͍̫̜̙͊̓̿͂͂́̓͊̓̀̏̽͛͆̈́̎͆́͂͆̌̐̐̃̑̒͗̀̄̅͊̅̈́́̐̆͊̓͂͆̅̒̀͂̿͘͘͘̕͘͟͜͝͠ͅͅs̶̡̛̛̘͙̰̰̻̭̠̥͓̺̥̙͖̲̻͈͈̬̬̹͕̮̜̙͙̮̰̳̮͚̽̄̀̆̅̈́̉͑̃̿̇́̈́̄͛̈́͐̄̎͐͋͆͒̄͑͛͐̽̍̑̚͘̚͘͢͠͝͠ ̷̢̧̡̡̨̢̛͇̩͚̦̻̣̩̪͙̘̮̖̤͙͖̲̘̪̘̬̭̤͖͚̯͕͕̺̹̪̻̝̝̗̹̜͓̩̱̩̦̦̮̜͙̱͚̲̱̂͗́͊̎̽̎̀̎͗̑̎͑̏͂̏̄̀̐̉͗̔̇͌̒̐̑͆͐̏̽̓͛̄̀͛̋̆̈́̐͑̃̆̊͛̌̉͑̚̚̕͞͞͠͡͞͝ͅͅw̵̡̨̢̧̧̝̦̟̤̫̟͖̫͈̠͚͇̣͇͍̬̦͓͖̠̝̬̜̗͙͈̖͚͖̙͚͙̮̣̜̺̼̃͊̌͊͌́̀̿̈́̀̌̄̉̅̈́̐͋̽̈̔̽̐́̎͌͂̐̿̿̿̈̉̋̆́̉̌́͗̾̅̀͒̆͊̈͂̔̾̉̀̆͘͢͢͜͞͞͞ͅͅa̸̧̨̢̨̡̨̭͎̦̺̟̝̤̯̲̖̣̤̥͖͖͎͉̪̫̣̥̗̥͈̪̪̩̦͍̼̝̞̯̹̝̰͊̀̿͋̉̃̎̾͗̏̉̑̄̈͐̾̈́̈̾̇͑͆̒͑͗̃̀̎̏̿̾̂̈̒̾̒̇̉̚̚̕͜͢͜͜͝͡͡ͅs̷̨̨̡̛̮̼̖͖̫̭̫̱̦̝͉̥͈͚̻̩̔̾̎̏̐̈̃̔̇̃͒̈̿̽̊̄̆̉́̊̈̾͘͢͢͢͞ͅͅͅņ̸̡̡̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̪͙̥̖̳͇͍̞̲̪̪͎͚̯̺̹͎̦̰̗̖̲̬̫̯͉̟̞͚̰͔͔̫̺̣͖̠͙̘̮͎̀̏̿̍̑͑͂̑̆̌̽̾̈̌́̂͗͒̊͋̔͋͐̽̊̓̍͑͌̀̌̊̇͋́͑̍̑́̒̎̽̽̽̓͘̚͘͘͢͜͜͠͡ͅͅ’̸̨̢̧̥͚̘̠̦͔̯̲͍̘̱͔͇̜̬͓̔͗̎̀̒̃̀̽̾̉̀̃̓̊̈́͆͊̑͋̔̈́̚ͅt̴̨̧̢̛̙̝̥͉͖̘͚̝̻͙̝̺̜͕͙̞̭̦̬̰̩̬̀̀͒̏̓͐̀̌͒͊̋̅̅̊̍̈͒̔̀̐̂̐́͑̕͜͟͜͠ ̵̧̧̛̲̜̤͍͙̮͓͍̣̫̹͕̼̞͓̙̩̤̫̠̟̜̹̤̞̖͓̦̫͍̪̺̱͎͎̙̒͒̔̅̍́́́͛́̃̑̿̽̾̌̃̎̍̐͋͋̎̀͆̋̔͗͛͋̈́́̎̿̉̌̒͐́́̕̚͜͟͢͢͠͝͠͡ͅs̵̡̧̧͕̳̥͓͎̪̞̩͈̻̣͓̞̘͙̤̩̹̙̮̦̳͈̖̲̮̻̐̀̆̑̾̽̆̆̅̂̔͒̾̎̽̈́͋̓̄͂̕̕̚͢͝͡ͅu̷̡̨̨̫̹̹͕͎̫͓͉͈̳̜͔̣͇͖̦͙̼̦̫̜͖̝͖̰̩̹͖̹̖̒̌̾̆̋̿̾̋͂͒̎̔̍̈́̉̽̒̋̒̑͋̈̋́̅̑͋͌̚͘̚͟͢͡͝͡ͅͅp̴̡̡̨̧̛̖̰̮̝͕̼̟̲͔̯̬͕͙̬̻̖̜̰̱̾̋̇͆͂̂̋̿̃̉̾̌̎͐́̇̆̅̀́͛͐̆͗̂͘̕̕͢͠ͅp̵̛̼̗̖̞̩͍̟̗̙̱̫̩͙̱̪̜̭̩̦̖̀͑̆͗̿̓͗̋̃̋͋͛̍́̇͋̂̍̃́̕̚͜͟͡͡ͅͅơ̷̧̡̡̡̨͍̯̙̤̲̺͕͍̞̙̩̮̳̬̝̱̗̘̗̘͈̼̩̗̯̦̪̜͇̩̤̬̥͇̗̦͖͔͐̍̆͒̓͛̊͌̾͋̎̑̂̃̈̈́̉̔́̌̒͒̆̔̅͂̄̋̀̎͑̍̅̋̊͑̒̍̄̈͛͂̕͜͞͝͞ş̵̧̧̨̨̨̘͉̰̜̗͈͓̼̠̪̭̙̠̤͓͍̝̗͈͍̝̙̪̣̩̠̩͎̯̬͚͍͑̔͆͐̔̋̏͒͊̂͌̊̈́̐̃́͆̔̓̊̈͊̊͌͒̊̊̽̓̔́͜͟͟͞͝͝͠͡͠͡é̷̡̢̜̟͈̺͔̖͉̝̩͎̟̦̖̼̟͍̦̲͓̲͈̜͇̖̦̱͖̹͓͓̝̳͑̒͐̔̏̍̓̒̃͛̒͌͐̏̅͌̉̒̌͐̊̒̃̐͛̏́̎̄̃̌͑̉̌̕̕͜͜͡͝ͅḑ̷̢̡̡̛̰̰͍̜͚̙̺̻̗̗̗̦̼͙̣̲͈̯̥̻͎͉͈̦͍͔͎̬̹̮̩͎̖̻̀̅͌̓͋͆̈́̆͂̽̒̍̐̓͗̈́́͋̒͗͛͆̉͋̉͒̽͊͊̅̾̃́͊͗́͋͂̏̚͝͞͠ͅ ̶̨̨̳̠̜̗̣̹͚͙̰͈͚̲͈̥̿̉̎̃̈̉̂̒̓́̍͗̐͒̉͘̚͟͠ţ̴̧͚͎̜̘͔̫̮̼̱͕̭̭̺̼͇̫̟͔̭̜̱̯͈̼̙̻͍̦͚͖̝̮̫͓̯̤̿̐̀̈͂̂̑̆̓̎̓̇̏̂͌̄́̄̋͒͒̎̇̔̂̊͑̐̃̅́͆̚̕̚̕͘͢͟͜͟͞͠͡͝͞͠͞ͅơ̴̢̨̧̤̼̰͇̳̙̥̬͓̞͎͇͖͖͖͇͔̯̫̳̰̯͇͖̘̣̳̪͇̠̤͔͇̄̌͆̊͒̓̃͛̑̎͛́̐̈́͆̊͒͐̉̽̈̑̀̔̄̅͂̔͗̽̐̎̚̕͟͜͟͢͞͠͡ ̴̢̢̡̲̖̬͇͎͕̭̩̱̯̺̦͚̟͖̗̞̹̞͖̳̦̭̗̘̟̦͚̠̥̈͑̇́̉̈́̓̐̉͆̓̋̊͛͌̂͂̎̈́̐̍͐́̍͘̕͡͠͝h̴̡̢̡̢̛͕̩̪̯̝̰̪̳̲̼͎̪̲͙͎͈̮̣̭͉̹͕͓̭͎̬͕̬͎͚͚̱͔͖̣̋̀̿̓͆́̑̊̅̂̇̀͗̉̾̋̋̓̀͑̇̌̐́̑̑̈̽͋̏͗͂͑̾̒̈́̌̓̕͘͘̕͜͟͜͜͞͡͝͞͠͞ą̸̧̢̢̛͙̳̦̼̳͎̤͕̣̩̥͓͎͔̞̟͎̫̼̠̦̹̝̭̖̮̯̞͍̠̳̬̞̜̥͈͙̥͇̣̖̠͐̒̓̋̎̐̊̄̎̽̿͊͌̀̇͂̋̄͐̿͌̒͊͊̇̑̉͛̑͋̐̽̑̿͛̂̀̄̋̕͠͡͞ͅp̷̨̨̨̢̢̨̨̧̢͎̰̹̩͙̤̼͕͚͓̞̩̻̜̥͓͔͓̼̜̙̟͕͉̻̞͈̹͖͕͔̩̱̥̻̼̫̤͖͕̬̞͔̲͆̑̒͋̀͛̏͋̾͐̇̍͛̊̈́̍̏̾̉̓͐̀̾͂̌̄̈́̂͐̃̀͐̃͆̅͋͋̅͒̔̿̂̍̅̂͆̓̀͑̅̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͞͞͝͠͞͠p̶̡̨̢̧̡̡̢̢̡̛͖̮̙̪̱̰̫̜̼̹̫͓̰̫̥͕̦̱̤͈͕̳̰̫̩̱̩͖͎̠̩̝͈̲͕̮͙̲̬̯̠̘̝̰͎̗͈͍͚̜̺̳͎̞̖̤̤̈̈͛̓̎͑̇̿̂̎̾͆́̌͋͑͆̅̓̈́̿̆̓̐͋̓̌͛́̅̓̄̽͂̌̒͊̽͒̀̄̐̌̌̅͑̃͐͋̿̄̐͋̿̉̓̔̏͊̕̕̕͢͜͟͠͝͡͠͝ę̸̨̧̨̡̰͉͍̣̰̼̖͔̲͇͖͉̮͙̖̞̥̝̤̤̤̹̙͙̦̲̦̤̤̹̦͎̺̙͓͍̫̓͗̿̀̊̃̒̊̎́͊̎̀́̅͂͌̽̌́̌̃̽̔͋̅̐͌̑̑̃͛́̾͑̓͌͌͘̚̚͜͡͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅñ̵̢̢̨̜̜̻͇̰̜̘͇̖͇̱̠͕͕̭̝͚̟͖͉̪̗̹̭͚̮̞̰̟̏̒̈͆̀̉́̀͂͆̈́̅̂̆̔̔̄̃̄̂̆̓̄͐̃̈́͊́́̒̅͛̀͘͜͢͝ͅ ņ̷̨̫̥̘̮͕̰͙̗̫͔̰̙̱̟͍̺̜̙͎̦̱͉̙̣͙̪̬̟̊̈͐͌͊̊̿͛̈́̔̌̂̉̽̓̃̎̐̈̑̈́̓́̍͂̌͐̒̾̋̃̔́̐̅͟͟͝͞͠ͅơ̴̖̤̮͍̲̰̗̱̮̹͍̘̥͍͂̊̑̓͆̒͂̍̄̄́̌͘̚͟͟͢͞͝͝͠ͅn̸̡̨͇̰̖͉̭̯͎̝̜̖̙̠̬̭̗̭̣̗̪͓̲͍̻̰̥̪̐̃̔̓̏̀̏̇̎̀̋̈́̇͒̈́͑͂̇́̀́̄͐͛̚͘̕̚̕͘͢͠͝͞ͅơ̴̛̲͖͚̜̝̯͈̣̩͙͙̮͎͎̫̯̱̺͎̙̪̖̩̪͇̬̱̺̞͓̤͍̯̼̥͇̗̹̱͓̰̯̙͍̞͉̱͇̳̦͙̣̖̮͉͚̅͊͒̈͒̄̀̍̔̇̑̽̾̒̔̃̽̉̿̓͗̉͑̄̀͒͆̑̈́͂̋͊͑́̅̑͛̔̓̌̀͐͐̋̄̆͐͗̽͌͌̊͋͛̚̕͟͜͜͢͟͝͡ṇ̵̩̬̳̰̙̗̝̰̯͍͍̫̤̗̮͇̺̫͕̹͖̳̦̣͚̰̜̘͎͍͓̘͙͓̲̫̤͔̯̑̌̍̒͑́̃̐̆̓͋̽̆̂̅̓̑̓͛͆̾̇̉̓͐̿̍̏̿͗̊̔̏̎͆̈̿̈́̂̓́̕͢͞͝͡͡͞ͅǫ̶̢͎̹̟̲̰̜̰͙̹̠͙͇̻͖̊̀̀̈́̅̋̉̉͂̈́͌͋̿̿͘̚͜͝͝n̷̨̡̡̢̡̧̛̰͓̖͖̟͇̮̗̖̖͍̳̯͙̭̱̠̞͍̝̙̟̮̗͔͇̝͙͙̲͓̳͍̝̩̙̳̓̓͒̅̾̉̑̀͒́͂̍͗͊̆̇́͛̋͋͛̎̃̌̏͂̇̀̀͌̔̀̓͋̄̿͘̚͘̚̕͘͟͜͜͜͝o̸͉̗̻̼̯͙̜̩̗͚̣̹͖͎̩͎̬̟͉̬͕͐́́͗̉̌̿͗͛̏̍̎͂̊̎͊̚̕͜͝͞͝ͅn̵̢̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̳̩͚̥͓̣̰͔̹͖͓̼̹̱͇̰̲̲̻͖͎̝̺͓͇̮̦͌̊͐̉̾̆̈́̊̈̊͆̆͋̈͂̔̊̋̀̒̒̅̎̈̉̏̈́̅̑̚̕͘͟͠͠͠͡ͅͅơ̴̡̧̛̠̯͖̱̹̬͖̬̘̬̩̗̻̬̖̲̫̣̟̜͓̹̤̩̝͈̈̌̽͊͛́͐̍͒̈́̒̊̓̍̓̍̑̏͆̃͋͒̉̓̓̿̑̚̕͘͢͢͟͜͝͠͠͞ņ̸̛̛̟̼̝̰͔̥̼̥͙͇̜̞̺͔̰̟̱̱̥̜͎̪͔̖̩̩̣̟͇̫͋̑̑̊̏͑̈̒̌̿̎̀̀͆͐̈́̆̅̊̂̒̍̂͗͗̈́̋͋̕͘̕̚͜͜͟͜͡͝͠͠͡ǫ̵̡̛̳̮̥̤͖͉͇̩̦͓̤̠͔̱̦̦̳̹̙̳̱͉͉̟̻̜̣̜̌̽͊̓̾͒̀̅̋͗̃̏̍̽̆̋͆̓̀͋̑̅̋̌̋̽̾͘͘͢͜͜͟͠͝ͅͅņ̶̧̧̳̥͉͕̞̮̖̞̩̫̹̫͚̹̞͈̣̯̱͙͎̞̰͖̳͓͖͈͕͓̲͕̤̤͓̼͈͔̣͇̠̠̲̤̾́̈͊̔͑̏̅͗͗͗̈́̆̓̉͂́̿̇̋̅̓͛̽̒͐̾͑͛́́̎̂͊͗̇̔͛͘̚͞͠ͅͅơ̴̡̧̨̛̺̳̦̱̟̻̭̗̺͈͉͇̜͖̱̞̜͎̺͕̥͚͈͚̜͈̱̼̝̹͈͈̤̈͋́̉̉͗͗̉͂͗͆̉̈́̉̓̋̆̄͊͂̉̾̿̿̓͐͆͛̎̆̉̏̒̕̕͝͝͝͝͞ͅņ̶̛̝̺͚̥̤̲͍͉̼͍͒̀̏̈́̂̎̀̈́͛͋́̍̑͡ͅợ̵̢̡̨̡̧̢̦̯̞̹͚͈̳͎̼͖̙͚̹̱͓̮̭͓̣̭̠̭̞̦͓͓̥̹͇̤̘̩̫͖͚̜̰̝̳̳̺̖̳̳̥̥̟̗͈͌̑̽͐͌̃̓͊͊̓̑̈́̈̀̾͆̔̋͗̊̍̿̋̀̆͒̓͒̇̌̃͋̀̃͑̊̒͋̀̅̈̇͆͛͑͂̀̃͛͑̔̕͘̚͘͘̕͟͢͜͢͢͢͝͠͝͞͠ͅͅn̴̨̨̢̡̡̧̛͉̙̬̙͎̖͍͇͚͖̦̭̝͈͇̥̰̭͎͓̲̩͓͓̤͍̖͎̙̟̱̦͇̺̮͇̘͒̈̓̓̄͆̓͋͌̐̇̎̈̇̈́̎͛̿̍̂̓͗̽́̉̌͂̽̀̀̓̆́̿͒̂̋̀̑͂̑͘̕͜͝͠ͅͅỏ̴̢̧̢̡̢̡̧͚̘̝̘̩̯̜͈̘̤̼͉̝̖̯̫̟̖͖̺̙̮̼̝̯̱̳̺̪͇̯̻̻̳̦̗͔̯͚̔̀͌̍̊̍̑͑͛̈̀̒̍̈́̿̒̽̓̈̋̈̆̊̌͗͋̔̓͒̋͋̓̋̓͊͑̿̏̀́̍̿͋̕͘̕̕͘͟͜͟͟͞͡͝͝͝n̷̢̡̨͓̘̬̹̙͇͉͙̫͉̠͚̖̳̦̜̭̺̠̫̠͓͙̫̮̳̠͙͇̙̮͉̯͖̤̙̠̥̙̝͖͈̻͉̬̤͇͕̙̫̍́̇̍̄͐̉̈́́̀̓̑͑̽͌͌͊̈̂̍͐́̌̃̌̽̈̈́̑̉̎̿͑́̀̑̅̂͛̇́͑̂̀̚̕͘̚͜͝͝͠ō̸̧̢̨̢̢̨̮̪̥̣̠̠̩̠͙͕͚̖̠̺͇̩͎̫͕̮̜̟̣̍̒͆͋̓̿̀̋̿͐̓̋̃̈̀͊͊̉̏̎͂́̆̑̌̾̈́͊̍̂͂͋̑̚͜͢͞͡͠͝͠͞ͅͅǹ̸̢̢̛̟̳̖̭͉̰͍̦͙͚̮̳̣̱̥̝͎̺̤͖͚̖̤̲̆͐͋̔̍́̊̉̐́̀͑̉̌́̀͐͂̐͐̏͋͐̿̄̈͒̂͘̕̕̕͘͟͢͞͠͠ͅo̵̧̧̨̧̡̺̝͔͓̠͉̩͚̰̺͚̫̗̦̗̠̯͕̲̺̞̗̱̝̼̫̼̝͍̱̼͆͂́̽͋̔̑̅̋̑̆̈̓̒̍̎̿́͂̐͑̂͆͛̎̈́̾͂̀́͛̿̑̍̕͘͘̚͟͜͢͡͞͞͝͠͞͡ņ̵̦̜̳̖̘͖̞̗̌̊̆͊̿̎̐̇̓͌͊̓ǫ̴̡̢̧̧̮̳̝͔͇̼̱̝͙̦̘̼̻̝̖̝͕̗̭͕͓̲̥̲̦͕͙͖̜̞̹̹͖̰͉̘̍̔͂̓̈̅̂̇̾̄̀͒̌͑̿́̂̇̓̄̾̔̈̃̑̃̀̈̉̑͒͌̍̿͑͊͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͡͝ͅņ̷̧̢̡̡̨̢̡̢̢̧̛̜̭̣͙̼̲̠͙̼̖͉̳͙͎͚̻̝͕̬̭̱̺̺͖̬̬͇̮͎̱͎͔͔̱͖͈͌̈́͊̏͋̈́͊̓̍͂͗̌͋͌̾̃̊̄̌̑̿̈͛̆̄̉̾̃̋̀͂̀͌͛̐̂̆̿́͌̏͛̒̏͐͒̊͘̚͜͢͜͢͠͠͡ͅơ̵̧̧̢̨̡̧̨̢̡̗̣̹͖̟̼̙̼̣̮̳̯͙͈͔̪͉̻͖͈͈͉̣̘̯̮͈̪̫̳̊͑̑͑̊͗̐̉͛͛͂̓̂̒͊̏̀̄̓̅̾̀̾͆̈̏̿͗̍̌̓̈̆͊̾͛͂̄̑͒̒͘̕͘̕͘͢͢͟͜͢͟͢͢͠͡͞͡͝͠͡ͅͅͅ ̷̧̛̫̟̜̝̮̲̥͖̮͈̪͙̤̟͈͓̦̖̦͉̥̮̼̎̅̂̃͊̾͗̍̆̉͊̍̽̔͆͛̃͘̕͜͜͡ẃ̵̨̘̹̲̗̞̘͇̗̰͙̪̻̪̦̼̰̭̫͖̰͈͎́̏̒́̂͋̀̐̇̿̎̇̃͋̈̐͗̏͘̕͘͟͝͡͠͠͞ͅh̵̨̛͎̹̩͖̥̱̲̘̱̺̲̜͔̠̤̰͓̙͍̹͚̹͈̻̤̪͆̒̊̓͌̈́̏͛̓́̑̀͛̄̿̐̈́͌̑̾͊̀̓̑̈̌̑́̓́̕͜͝å̶̢̢̧͈̗̱͙͎̻̠̫̯̹̘̹̘̳̻̝̩͓̲̺͖̙̗̺͓̜̤̝̋̊̊̌̽̀̒̀̌̆̀̆̉͛̒̉͐͛͂̿̐͊̚͜͡͠ţ̶̧̡̢̨̧̧̢̱̳̳̺̱͕͉͇͙̠͖͕̙͈̯̳̮̝͕̬̘͇̳͖̹̤̥̜̼̗̫̜̰̉̀́̅̇́̑̇͒̅̆̏̓̐͛̈͆̾̇̅̃̉͊̽̇̔̿͑͆̔̎̃͊͐̂̾̀̈͑̌̕͘͟͜͜͝͝ ̷̢̨̧̢̡̧̛͇̜͕̮̦̮̗̞͔̗̻̫͍͕̺͍̦̦̣͎̹̥̤̬̦̩̪̝̬̣̟̱͓͈̟͈̖̯͇̩̣̠̰͕͎͓̳̳͕̦̝͎̱̥͓͈͓͉̘̳̣̖̣͚̼̗͕̈̀̑̍̽̓̊͑̽̾̽̔̅̊͂͆̒̒̏͋͐͆́̽͐̈́̄͗̒́͐́͊͌̑́̆̑̽͋̀̉́̐̽̑̐̉̾̋͋̈́͛̂̾̽̾̏̾͌̇̎̅̾͊̿̎̒̕͘̕͜͢͞͝͞͝͡ͅͅt̷̨̡̡̧̨̧̢̛̛̫̲̯̠̙̗͙̮̬͇͎͉͚̱̟̗̫̣̪̪̯͉̮͉͔̟̖̞̲̗͓̪̯͍̻̝̰̘̖͓̲̟̭̳̫̍̆̿̈́͊͑͐̿͗̾̄͐̐̔̒̄̽̅̽̀̑̈͂̓̾̓̈͛̽̃̒͌̊̓̀̕̚̕̕͜͢͢͝͝͡͞͠͝͡͡ĥ̶̢̨͔͈̥͇̺̳̙̻̩̟̹̠̲̹͇̖̞̳͓̞̹̭͚̣̦̣̦̯͕̺͍͔̟̻͇̙͚̆̀́̓͂͗̈́̈́̀͊̿̉̒̇̑͛͊̀̇́̇̌͊̄͐́̿̕̚̕͜͟͝͞͠͡ͅͅe̴̡̧̛̛̜̫̼̟̯̤̪̲̙̫̫̯͈̥̥̫͙̹̙̤̞̰̭̹͔͔͉̟̟͛̀̌̿̈́̃̏̍́̉̽̋͐͐͛̌͑͂̾̐̏̽̔̀̉̀̈͑̑̃̌̾̄̔̐̽̕̚̚͢͜͟͜͜͡͞͝ ̵̨̧̨̨̮͍͉̥̦̫̺̯͍͍̬̻̜̲͓̩̣̝̠̫̯̭͕̪̫͍̲̖͚̩̹͚͖̠͍̩͉̲̺̎̀̑͆́̐͋̇͗͛̂̾̉̄̀̔̓͊̒̉̆͌́̾͐͑̔̇͆̿̊̾̑̑̄͐͋̕͘̕̕͢͢͠͡͞ͅḩ̴̡̛̞͚͍͙̣̥̦̱̣̠̺̞̩̫͇̞͈̲̜̦̬̰̙̣͈̳̳͓̬͇̗̺̫̳̪̼͍̗̽̉͋̓̀͌̐̌̓̊͐̈́̒̄̍͑̋̿̅͗̉̈̋̂͒̂̊̈́͂̄̀̚̚͘̚͞͝͝͞ͅe̵̢͙̭͕͖̣͙̳̮͕͚̰̗̮̺̦̱͍̹̞̫͖͚̥̫̻͙̞̅̍͛̔̋͆́̌̐̄̎̆̍̒́͆́̓̊̄́̐̈́̉̆̚͟͢͜ͅļ̷͈̩̳̙͙͇̭̙̻̱̞̻̲̭̺̬͎͙̬̖́̑̒͛̐̀̔́͊̂́̀̂̔̍̓́͆̃͒̀̀͘͘̕͢͢͢͡ͅl̵̡̟͔̜̥̬̥̫͍̱͕̥͎̪͓̺͙͕͖͕̟̣̽͊̑͐̌͊̎̉̓͂͌̀̍̎̿̂̅͗̕͢͝ ̷̨̨̛̳̜͓̱̰͎̦͕͎̬͎̟̭̦͖̰̱̣͔̯̹͚͎̞̫̝͈̹̟͙̐́̄̈́́͒̔̀̌̍̄̎͌̽̾̅͋̿͑̋̽̌͛̔̆̉̇̇͑̈́͋̆͊̽̕͞͝͝͡ͅͅͅḯ̵̡̢̢̢̨̢̛̛͕͈̰͇̣̼͇̝̮̤͎̪̜̩̹͙͍̭̝͍̞͈̞̰̺̰̭̲̤̰͙͙͙̫̮͉̰̝̩̳̺͎̺̪̙͔̤̦̜̦͎̼̤̼̾̏́̀̎́͊͋̏̀̇̿͊̾̈́̈́̈́͊̔͊̎̾͊̿̌̉̃̆̎̀̀̌̐͛̔̐̏̌͗̑̃̀͐͊̈́͒͗̆̎̂̕͘͜͟͞͝͠͝͝͡͞ͅͅs̶̡̧̺͎̖̙̖̤͔͎̪̤͎̥̤̮̯̘̯̫̙͔͍͕̘̯̦̱̼͖̣̣̯̻̝͕̈́̎͊̿̋̎̾̑̈́͐́̿̇̆͑̑̊͛͒̋̃̈͂̎̐̒͛̆̉̐̈͐͛̀̿̚͘͟͢͟͞͡ͅ ̸̡̧̨̢̺̮̖̙̥͈̯̤̣̤͓̜͎̪̘̰̅̑̎͒͐̓͒̈͋̌͐̑͊͐̃̽͂̒̎̚̚̕͜͡͝͡g̵̡̡̢̧̧̧̨̢̨̧̛̞̜͍̜͓̙͕̤̻͎̺̮̩̠͉͍̫͍̪̯̱͙͖̤͉̳̩͕̯̭͖̥͇̻̙̩̹̦̲͙͖͔̜̱̻̬̺̱̮̭̽̂́́̉̓͆̇̅̉͋͊͒̈́́͂͂̃̍̀̐̆̑͗̈́̇̒͛̋́̀͌̑̀̔̈̿̌́͛̏̀͊̂̑̐͒̍͒̃́̿́͘̕̕̚͜͞͝͡͝ǫ̴̡̨̧͕͖͖͚̼͕̳̼̻̮͉̲̪̝̼̟̫͙̙͎͓̯͕̼̹̰͎͇̲̠̟̪̃̏̇̔̏̏́̉́́͑͋̌͛̆̒̃̀͂̊̽͛̌̐͂̊͋̾̏̚͢͜͟͢͞͝͞į̸̨̛̱͈̩̖̞̮͍̪̬̟̯̬͙͍̥̙̱̱̥̯̺̙̜̺̠͓͍͇̼̦͕͔͓̦͈͎͖̘͔̬̈̇̊̇̓͂͌̾̌̈́̏̃͐̋́͐̈́̇̃͗̉̑̒͑̐̈́̇͂̓̈́͊͛̀͂̐͗̾͛̈͛̿́͆̔͌͜͟͟͡͝͝͠͞ͅn̷̨̟̝̯͕͇̰̹͙͌͑̋͗͋̔̔̑̑͟͜͡͠ġ̸̡̢̤̻͍͙̰͈͓̼͖͖̦̱̰͎͍͉̹̮̙̯̮̫̣̠̐̔̍̈́̒͂̊͌̀͆̀̋̃͂͑̄̓̎̚͟͠͝͝͞͡ ̴̨̧̢̛̛̯̟̹͈̱͓͓͕̫̗͔̳̮͉̖̭̼̹̖̻͚͉̈́̈͊̍͌̊̋́͑̑̔̍̒̇̄̍͛̍̈͛̍̈̈́́̍͑͘͘͢͟͝͠ͅͅơ̸̢̖̳͙͙̪͔͔̞̙̘͍̻̙̤̭̥͔͇͉̬̰̩͎̥̰̟̗͇̭͓̙͚̥̞̘͍̤̯̥̹͈̣̯̩̒͑̅͊̑͒̂̇̂̐̇͌̐̈̆̇̓̿̈́̊̑̒͐̇̄̅́̉͆̋̇͑̍̆̆̇̋͂̔̂̚̕̚̕͟͟͝͝͞͝͠͠ͅn̵̡̤̠͖̟̹̳͈̗͓̭̠͉̼̣̫͍͌͋̈́̃̓́͌̎̔̓̌̓̀̀̌͋̈͘͟͞ ̸̢̢̡̡̛̰̗̠͙͖͚̙͈̖̮̠̘̯͔͙̣͈͍͇͎͎̮̼͈̭̟͚͈͍̻̹͕̜̮̲̫̌̐̐̊̀́̀̂̋̔̿̐̒͛̿͐̓̂̀̆̀͆̈́́̉̓͛͑̏̐̾̄͊̈́͊̓̀̈́̄͋̍͘̚͘̕̕̕͟͟͟͟͟͜͟͞͠͝͡ͅț̴̢̧̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̗̗̜̩̜̹̳̘̠̣̫͉̮̫̣̹̼̗͚̼͕͇̼̞̠̭͙̱͓̗̙̭̜͇̣͈̲̿̂̑̀̂̀̍̌̽͌̑̑͂̆̆͐͌́͑̉̎̐͊̈̒̔͐̽̔̍͗̇́̍̏͑͗̚̚̚̚̚͢͜͟͝͝͠ͅh̷̡̧̨̥̫͈̗̟̭͍̹̺̹̬̩̱̺̝̣͖̙̭̮̣̮̪̙̙̙͉̰̩͎͓͇̪̲̠̖͍̬́̏̋͛̽̎͊͐̃̌̄̆̅͗͗͑͌͑̽̆̆̃̅͐̔̍͂͛͂̂̊̉̀͂̈́̋̅̚̕̕̚̕̕̕͢͢͠͝ͅi̸̡̨̢̨̡̨̛̛͙̜̯̭̰̭͍̱̼̠̪̜̲͎̰̪̼̞̠̞͈̪̥̣̜̯͈̟͚͙̩͎̣̤͖͙̖̹͈͍̫̜̙͊̓̿͂͂́̓͊̓̀̏̽͛͆̈́̎͆́͂͆̌̐̐̃̑̒͗̀̄̅͊̅̈́́̐̆͊̓͂͆̅̒̀͂̿͘͘͘̕͘͟͜͝͠ͅͅs̶̡̛̛̘͙̰̰̻̭̠̥͓̺̥̙͖̲̻͈͈̬̬̹͕̮̜̙͙̮̰̳̮͚̽̄̀̆̅̈́̉͑̃̿̇́̈́̄͛̈́͐̄̎͐͋͆͒̄͑͛͐̽̍̑̚͘̚͘͢͠͝͠ ̷̢̧̡̡̨̢̛͇̩͚̦̻̣̩̪͙̘̮̖̤͙͖̲̘̪̘̬̭̤͖͚̯͕͕̺̹̪̻̝̝̗̹̜͓̩̱̩̦̦̮̜͙̱͚̲̱̂͗́͊̎̽̎̀̎͗̑̎͑̏͂̏̄̀̐̉͗̔̇͌̒̐̑͆͐̏̽̓͛̄̀͛̋̆̈́̐͑̃̆̊͛̌̉͑̚̚̕͞͞͠͡͞͝ͅͅw̵̡̨̢̧̧̝̦̟̤̫̟͖̫͈̠͚͇̣͇͍̬̦͓͖̠̝̬̜̗͙͈̖͚͖̙͚͙̮̣̜̺̼̃͊̌͊͌́̀̿̈́̀̌̄̉̅̈́̐͋̽̈̔̽̐́̎͌͂̐̿̿̿̈̉̋̆́̉̌́͗̾̅̀͒̆͊̈͂̔̾̉̀̆͘͢͢͜͞͞͞ͅͅa̸̧̨̢̨̡̨̭͎̦̺̟̝̤̯̲̖̣̤̥͖͖͎͉̪̫̣̥̗̥͈̪̪̩̦͍̼̝̞̯̹̝̰͊̀̿͋̉̃̎̾͗̏̉̑̄̈͐̾̈́̈̾̇͑͆̒͑͗̃̀̎̏̿̾̂̈̒̾̒̇̉̚̚̕͜͢͜͜͝͡͡ͅs̷̨̨̡̛̮̼̖͖̫̭̫̱̦̝͉̥͈͚̻̩̔̾̎̏̐̈̃̔̇̃͒̈̿̽̊̄̆̉́̊̈̾͘͢͢͢͞ͅͅͅņ̸̡̡̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̪͙̥̖̳͇͍̞̲̪̪͎͚̯̺̹͎̦̰̗̖̲̬̫̯͉̟̞͚̰͔͔̫̺̣͖̠͙̘̮͎̀̏̿̍̑͑͂̑̆̌̽̾̈̌́̂͗͒̊͋̔͋͐̽̊̓̍͑͌̀̌̊̇͋́͑̍̑́̒̎̽̽̽̓͘̚͘͘͢͜͜͠͡ͅͅ’̸̨̢̧̥͚̘̠̦͔̯̲͍̘̱͔͇̜̬͓̔͗̎̀̒̃̀̽̾̉̀̃̓̊̈́͆͊̑͋̔̈́̚ͅt̴̨̧̢̛̙̝̥͉͖̘͚̝̻͙̝̺̜͕͙̞̭̦̬̰̩̬̀̀͒̏̓͐̀̌͒͊̋̅̅̊̍̈͒̔̀̐̂̐́͑̕͜͟͜͠ ̵̧̧̛̲̜̤͍͙̮͓͍̣̫̹͕̼̞͓̙̩̤̫̠̟̜̹̤̞̖͓̦̫͍̪̺̱͎͎̙̒͒̔̅̍́́́͛́̃̑̿̽̾̌̃̎̍̐͋͋̎̀͆̋̔͗͛͋̈́́̎̿̉̌̒͐́́̕̚͜͟͢͢͠͝͠͡ͅs̵̡̧̧͕̳̥͓͎̪̞̩͈̻̣͓̞̘͙̤̩̹̙̮̦̳͈̖̲̮̻̐̀̆̑̾̽̆̆̅̂̔͒̾̎̽̈́͋̓̄͂̕̕̚͢͝͡ͅu̷̡̨̨̫̹̹͕͎̫͓͉͈̳̜͔̣͇͖̦͙̼̦̫̜͖̝͖̰̩̹͖̹̖̒̌̾̆̋̿̾̋͂͒̎̔̍̈́̉̽̒̋̒̑͋̈̋́̅̑͋͌̚͘̚͟͢͡͝͡ͅͅp̴̡̡̨̧̛̖̰̮̝͕̼̟̲͔̯̬͕͙̬̻̖̜̰̱̾̋̇͆͂̂̋̿̃̉̾̌̎͐́̇̆̅̀́͛͐̆͗̂͘̕̕͢͠ͅp̵̛̼̗̖̞̩͍̟̗̙̱̫̩͙̱̪̜̭̩̦̖̀͑̆͗̿̓͗̋̃̋͋͛̍́̇͋̂̍̃́̕̚͜͟͡͡ͅͅơ̷̧̡̡̡̨͍̯̙̤̲̺͕͍̞̙̩̮̳̬̝̱̗̘̗̘͈̼̩̗̯̦̪̜͇̩̤̬̥͇̗̦͖͔͐̍̆͒̓͛̊͌̾͋̎̑̂̃̈̈́̉̔́̌̒͒̆̔̅͂̄̋̀̎͑̍̅̋̊͑̒̍̄̈͛͂̕͜͞͝͞ş̵̧̧̨̨̨̘͉̰̜̗͈͓̼̠̪̭̙̠̤͓͍̝̗͈͍̝̙̪̣̩̠̩͎̯̬͚͍͑̔͆͐̔̋̏͒͊̂͌̊̈́̐̃́͆̔̓̊̈͊̊͌͒̊̊̽̓̔́͜͟͟͞͝͝͠͡͠͡é̷̡̢̜̟͈̺͔̖͉̝̩͎̟̦̖̼̟͍̦̲͓̲͈̜͇̖̦̱͖̹͓͓̝̳͑̒͐̔̏̍̓̒̃͛̒͌͐̏̅͌̉̒̌͐̊̒̃̐͛̏́̎̄̃̌͑̉̌̕̕͜͜͡͝ͅḑ̷̢̡̡̛̰̰͍̜͚̙̺̻̗̗̗̦̼͙̣̲͈̯̥̻͎͉͈̦͍͔͎̬̹̮̩͎̖̻̀̅͌̓͋͆̈́̆͂̽̒̍̐̓͗̈́́͋̒͗͛͆̉͋̉͒̽͊͊̅̾̃́͊͗́͋͂̏̚͝͞͠ͅ ̶̨̨̳̠̜̗̣̹͚͙̰͈͚̲͈̥̿̉̎̃̈̉̂̒̓́̍͗̐͒̉͘̚͟͠ţ̴̧͚͎̜̘͔̫̮̼̱͕̭̭̺̼͇̫̟͔̭̜̱̯͈̼̙̻͍̦͚͖̝̮̫͓̯̤̿̐̀̈͂̂̑̆̓̎̓̇̏̂͌̄́̄̋͒͒̎̇̔̂̊͑̐̃̅́͆̚̕̚̕͘͢͟͜͟͞͠͡͝͞͠͞ͅơ̴̢̨̧̤̼̰͇̳̙̥̬͓̞͎͇͖͖͖͇͔̯̫̳̰̯͇͖̘̣̳̪͇̠̤͔͇̄̌͆̊͒̓̃͛̑̎͛́̐̈́͆̊͒͐̉̽̈̑̀̔̄̅͂̔͗̽̐̎̚̕͟͜͟͢͞͠͡ ̴̢̢̡̲̖̬͇͎͕̭̩̱̯̺̦͚̟͖̗̞̹̞͖̳̦̭̗̘̟̦͚̠̥̈͑̇́̉̈́̓̐̉͆̓̋̊͛͌̂͂̎̈́̐̍͐́̍͘̕͡͠͝h̴̡̢̡̢̛͕̩̪̯̝̰̪̳̲̼͎̪̲͙͎͈̮̣̭͉̹͕͓̭͎̬͕̬͎͚͚̱͔͖̣̋̀̿̓͆́̑̊̅̂̇̀͗̉̾̋̋̓̀͑̇̌̐́̑̑̈̽͋̏͗͂͑̾̒̈́̌̓̕͘͘̕͜͟͜͜͞͡͝͞͠͞ą̸̧̢̢̛͙̳̦̼̳͎̤͕̣̩̥͓͎͔̞̟͎̫̼̠̦̹̝̭̖̮̯̞͍̠̳̬̞̜̥͈͙̥͇̣̖̠͐̒̓̋̎̐̊̄̎̽̿͊͌̀̇͂̋̄͐̿͌̒͊͊̇̑̉͛̑͋̐̽̑̿͛̂̀̄̋̕͠͡͞ͅp̷̨̨̨̢̢̨̨̧̢͎̰̹̩͙̤̼͕͚͓̞̩̻̜̥͓͔͓̼̜̙̟͕͉̻̞͈̹͖͕͔̩̱̥̻̼̫̤͖͕̬̞͔̲͆̑̒͋̀͛̏͋̾͐̇̍͛̊̈́̍̏̾̉̓͐̀̾͂̌̄̈́̂͐̃̀͐̃͆̅͋͋̅͒̔̿̂̍̅̂͆̓̀͑̅̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͞͞͝͠͞͠p̶̡̨̢̧̡̡̢̢̡̛͖̮̙̪̱̰̫̜̼̹̫͓̰̫̥͕̦̱̤͈͕̳̰̫̩̱̩͖͎̠̩̝͈̲͕̮͙̲̬̯̠̘̝̰͎̗͈͍͚̜̺̳͎̞̖̤̤̈̈͛̓̎͑̇̿̂̎̾͆́̌͋͑͆̅̓̈́̿̆̓̐͋̓̌͛́̅̓̄̽͂̌̒͊̽͒̀̄̐̌̌̅͑̃͐͋̿̄̐͋̿̉̓̔̏͊̕̕̕͢͜͟͠͝͡͠͝ę̸̨̧̨̡̰͉͍̣̰̼̖͔̲͇͖͉̮͙̖̞̥̝̤̤̤̹̙͙̦̲̦̤̤̹̦͎̺̙͓͍̫̓͗̿̀̊̃̒̊̎́͊̎̀́̅͂͌̽̌́̌̃̽̔͋̅̐͌̑̑̃͛́̾͑̓͌͌͘̚̚͜͡͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅñ̵̢̢̨̜̜̻͇̰̜̘͇̖͇̱̠͕͕̭̝͚̟͖͉̪̗̹̭͚̮̞̰̟̏̒̈͆̀̉́̀͂͆̈́̅̂̆̔̔̄̃̄̂̆̓̄͐̃̈́͊́́̒̅͛̀͘͜͢͝ͅ ņ̷̨̫̥̘̮͕̰͙̗̫͔̰̙̱̟͍̺̜̙͎̦̱͉̙̣͙̪̬̟̊̈͐͌͊̊̿͛̈́̔̌̂̉̽̓̃̎̐̈̑̈́̓́̍͂̌͐̒̾̋̃̔́̐̅͟͟͝͞͠ͅơ̴̖̤̮͍̲̰̗̱̮̹͍̘̥͍͂̊̑̓͆̒͂̍̄̄́̌͘̚͟͟͢͞͝͝͠ͅn̸̡̨͇̰̖͉̭̯͎̝̜̖̙̠̬̭̗̭̣̗̪͓̲͍̻̰̥̪̐̃̔̓̏̀̏̇̎̀̋̈́̇͒̈́͑͂̇́̀́̄͐͛̚͘̕̚̕͘͢͠͝͞ͅơ̴̛̲͖͚̜̝̯͈̣̩͙͙̮͎͎̫̯̱̺͎̙̪̖̩̪͇̬̱̺̞͓̤͍̯̼̥͇̗̹̱͓̰̯̙͍̞͉̱͇̳̦͙̣̖̮͉͚̅͊͒̈͒̄̀̍̔̇̑̽̾̒̔̃̽̉̿̓͗̉͑̄̀͒͆̑̈́͂̋͊͑́̅̑͛̔̓̌̀͐͐̋̄̆͐͗̽͌͌̊͋͛̚̕͟͜͜͢͟͝͡ṇ̵̩̬̳̰̙̗̝̰̯͍͍̫̤̗̮͇̺̫͕̹͖̳̦̣͚̰̜̘͎͍͓̘͙͓̲̫̤͔̯̑̌̍̒͑́̃̐̆̓͋̽̆̂̅̓̑̓͛͆̾̇̉̓͐̿̍̏̿͗̊̔̏̎͆̈̿̈́̂̓́̕͢͞͝͡͡͞ͅǫ̶̢͎̹̟̲̰̜̰͙̹̠͙͇̻͖̊̀̀̈́̅̋̉̉͂̈́͌͋̿̿͘̚͜͝͝n̷̨̡̡̢̡̧̛̰͓̖͖̟͇̮̗̖̖͍̳̯͙̭̱̠̞͍̝̙̟̮̗͔͇̝͙͙̲͓̳͍̝̩̙̳̓̓͒̅̾̉̑̀͒́͂̍͗͊̆̇́͛̋͋͛̎̃̌̏͂̇̀̀͌̔̀̓͋̄̿͘̚͘̚̕͘͟͜͜͜͝o̸͉̗̻̼̯͙̜̩̗͚̣̹͖͎̩͎̬̟͉̬͕͐́́͗̉̌̿͗͛̏̍̎͂̊̎͊̚̕͜͝͞͝ͅn̵̢̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̳̩͚̥͓̣̰͔̹͖͓̼̹̱͇̰̲̲̻͖͎̝̺͓͇̮̦͌̊͐̉̾̆̈́̊̈̊͆̆͋̈͂̔̊̋̀̒̒̅̎̈̉̏̈́̅̑̚̕͘͟͠͠͠͡ͅͅơ̴̡̧̛̠̯͖̱̹̬͖̬̘̬̩̗̻̬̖̲̫̣̟̜͓̹̤̩̝͈̈̌̽͊͛́͐̍͒̈́̒̊̓̍̓̍̑̏͆̃͋͒̉̓̓̿̑̚̕͘͢͢͟͜͝͠͠͞ņ̸̛̛̟̼̝̰͔̥̼̥͙͇̜̞̺͔̰̟̱̱̥̜͎̪͔̖̩̩̣̟͇̫͋̑̑̊̏͑̈̒̌̿̎̀̀͆͐̈́̆̅̊̂̒̍̂͗͗̈́̋͋̕͘̕̚͜͜͟͜͡͝͠͠͡ǫ̵̡̛̳̮̥̤͖͉͇̩̦͓̤̠͔̱̦̦̳̹̙̳̱͉͉̟̻̜̣̜̌̽͊̓̾͒̀̅̋͗̃̏̍̽̆̋͆̓̀͋̑̅̋̌̋̽̾͘͘͢͜͜͟͠͝ͅͅņ̶̧̧̳̥͉͕̞̮̖̞̩̫̹̫͚̹̞͈̣̯̱͙͎̞̰͖̳͓͖͈͕͓̲͕̤̤͓̼͈͔̣͇̠̠̲̤̾́̈͊̔͑̏̅͗͗͗̈́̆̓̉͂́̿̇̋̅̓͛̽̒͐̾͑͛́́̎̂͊͗̇̔͛͘̚͞͠ͅͅơ̴̡̧̨̛̺̳̦̱̟̻̭̗̺͈͉͇̜͖̱̞̜͎̺͕̥͚͈͚̜͈̱̼̝̹͈͈̤̈͋́̉̉͗͗̉͂͗͆̉̈́̉̓̋̆̄͊͂̉̾̿̿̓͐͆͛̎̆̉̏̒̕̕͝͝͝͝͞ͅņ̶̛̝̺͚̥̤̲͍͉̼͍͒̀̏̈́̂̎̀̈́͛͋́̍̑͡ͅợ̵̢̡̨̡̧̢̦̯̞̹͚͈̳͎̼͖̙͚̹̱͓̮̭͓̣̭̠̭̞̦͓͓̥̹͇̤̘̩̫͖͚̜̰̝̳̳̺̖̳̳̥̥̟̗͈͌̑̽͐͌̃̓͊͊̓̑̈́̈̀̾͆̔̋͗̊̍̿̋̀̆͒̓͒̇̌̃͋̀̃͑̊̒͋̀̅̈̇͆͛͑͂̀̃͛͑̔̕͘̚͘͘̕͟͢͜͢͢͢͝͠͝͞͠ͅͅn̴̨̨̢̡̡̧̛͉̙̬̙͎̖͍͇͚͖̦̭̝͈͇̥̰̭͎͓̲̩͓͓̤͍̖͎̙̟̱̦͇̺̮͇̘͒̈̓̓̄͆̓͋͌̐̇̎̈̇̈́̎͛̿̍̂̓͗̽́̉̌͂̽̀̀̓̆́̿͒̂̋̀̑͂̑͘̕͜͝͠ͅͅỏ̴̢̧̢̡̢̡̧͚̘̝̘̩̯̜͈̘̤̼͉̝̖̯̫̟̖͖̺̙̮̼̝̯̱̳̺̪͇̯̻̻̳̦̗͔̯͚̔̀͌̍̊̍̑͑͛̈̀̒̍̈́̿̒̽̓̈̋̈̆̊̌͗͋̔̓͒̋͋̓̋̓͊͑̿̏̀́̍̿͋̕͘̕̕͘͟͜͟͟͞͡͝͝͝n̷̢̡̨͓̘̬̹̙͇͉͙̫͉̠͚̖̳̦̜̭̺̠̫̠͓͙̫̮̳̠͙͇̙̮͉̯͖̤̙̠̥̙̝͖͈̻͉̬̤͇͕̙̫̍́̇̍̄͐̉̈́́̀̓̑͑̽͌͌͊̈̂̍͐́̌̃̌̽̈̈́̑̉̎̿͑́̀̑̅̂͛̇́͑̂̀̚̕͘̚͜͝͝͠ō̸̧̢̨̢̢̨̮̪̥̣̠̠̩̠͙͕͚̖̠̺͇̩͎̫͕̮̜̟̣̍̒͆͋̓̿̀̋̿͐̓̋̃̈̀͊͊̉̏̎͂́̆̑̌̾̈́͊̍̂͂͋̑̚͜͢͞͡͠͝͠͞ͅͅǹ̸̢̢̛̟̳̖̭͉̰͍̦͙͚̮̳̣̱̥̝͎̺̤͖͚̖̤̲̆͐͋̔̍́̊̉̐́̀͑̉̌́̀͐͂̐͐̏͋͐̿̄̈͒̂͘̕̕̕͘͟͢͞͠͠ͅo̵̧̧̨̧̡̺̝͔͓̠͉̩͚̰̺͚̫̗̦̗̠̯͕̲̺̞̗̱̝̼̫̼̝͍̱̼͆͂́̽͋̔̑̅̋̑̆̈̓̒̍̎̿́͂̐͑̂͆͛̎̈́̾͂̀́͛̿̑̍̕͘͘̚͟͜͢͡͞͞͝͠͞͡ņ̵̦̜̳̖̘͖̞̗̌̊̆͊̿̎̐̇̓͌͊̓ǫ̴̡̢̧̧̮̳̝͔͇̼̱̝͙̦̘̼̻̝̖̝͕̗̭͕͓̲̥̲̦͕͙͖̜̞̹̹͖̰͉̘̍̔͂̓̈̅̂̇̾̄̀͒̌͑̿́̂̇̓̄̾̔̈̃̑̃̀̈̉̑͒͌̍̿͑͊͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͡͝ͅņ̷̧̢̡̡̨̢̡̢̢̧̛̜̭̣͙̼̲̠͙̼̖͉̳͙͎͚̻̝͕̬̭̱̺̺͖̬̬͇̮͎̱͎͔͔̱͖͈͌̈́͊̏͋̈́͊̓̍͂͗̌͋͌̾̃̊̄̌̑̿̈͛̆̄̉̾̃̋̀͂̀͌͛̐̂̆̿́͌̏͛̒̏͐͒̊͘̚͜͢͜͢͠͠͡ͅơ̵̧̧̢̨̡̧̨̢̡̗̣̹͖̟̼̙̼̣̮̳̯͙͈͔̪͉̻͖͈͈͉̣̘̯̮͈̪̫̳̊͑̑͑̊͗̐̉͛͛͂̓̂̒͊̏̀̄̓̅̾̀̾͆̈̏̿͗̍̌̓̈̆͊̾͛͂̄̑͒̒͘̕͘̕͘͢͢͟͜͢͟͢͢͠͡͞͡͝͠͡ͅͅͅ ̷̧̛̫̟̜̝̮̲̥͖̮͈̪͙̤̟͈͓̦̖̦͉̥̮̼̎̅̂̃͊̾͗̍̆̉͊̍̽̔͆͛̃͘̕͜͜͡ẃ̵̨̘̹̲̗̞̘͇̗̰͙̪̻̪̦̼̰̭̫͖̰͈͎́̏̒́̂͋̀̐̇̿̎̇̃͋̈̐͗̏͘̕͘͟͝͡͠͠͞ͅ ņ̷̨̫̥̘̮͕̰͙̗̫͔̰̙̱̟͍̺̜̙͎̦̱͉̙̣͙̪̬̟̊̈͐͌͊̊̿͛̈́̔̌̂̉̽̓̃̎̐̈̑̈́̓́̍͂̌͐̒̾̋̃̔́̐̅͟͟͝͞͠ͅơ̴̖̤̮͍̲̰̗̱̮̹͍̘̥͍͂̊̑̓͆̒͂̍̄̄́̌͘̚͟͟͢͞͝͝͠ͅn̸̡̨͇̰̖͉̭̯͎̝̜̖̙̠̬̭̗̭̣̗̪͓̲͍̻̰̥̪̐̃̔̓̏̀̏̇̎̀̋̈́̇͒̈́͑͂̇́̀́̄͐͛̚͘̕̚̕͘͢͠͝͞ͅơ̴̛̲͖͚̜̝̯͈̣̩͙͙̮͎͎̫̯̱̺͎̙̪̖̩̪͇̬̱̺̞͓̤͍̯̼̥͇̗̹̱͓̰̯̙͍̞͉̱͇̳̦͙̣̖̮͉͚̅͊͒̈͒̄̀̍̔̇̑̽̾̒̔̃̽̉̿̓͗̉͑̄̀͒͆̑̈́͂̋͊͑́̅̑͛̔̓̌̀͐͐̋̄̆͐͗̽͌͌̊͋͛̚̕͟͜͜͢͟͝͡ṇ̵̩̬̳̰̙̗̝̰̯͍͍̫̤̗̮͇̺̫͕̹͖̳̦̣͚̰̜̘͎͍͓̘͙͓̲̫̤͔̯̑̌̍̒͑́̃̐̆̓͋̽̆̂̅̓̑̓͛͆̾̇̉̓͐̿̍̏̿͗̊̔̏̎͆̈̿̈́̂̓́̕͢͞͝͡͡͞ͅǫ̶̢͎̹̟̲̰̜̰͙̹̠͙͇̻͖̊̀̀̈́̅̋̉̉͂̈́͌͋̿̿͘̚͜͝͝n̷̨̡̡̢̡̧̛̰͓̖͖̟͇̮̗̖̖͍̳̯͙̭̱̠̞͍̝̙̟̮̗͔͇̝͙͙̲͓̳͍̝̩̙̳̓̓͒̅̾̉̑̀͒́͂̍͗͊̆̇́͛̋͋͛̎̃̌̏͂̇̀̀͌̔̀̓͋̄̿͘̚͘̚̕͘͟͜͜͜͝o̸͉̗̻̼̯͙̜̩̗͚̣̹͖͎̩͎̬̟͉̬͕͐́́͗̉̌̿͗͛̏̍̎͂̊̎͊̚̕͜͝͞͝ͅn̵̢̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̳̩͚̥͓̣̰͔̹͖͓̼̹̱͇̰̲̲̻͖͎̝̺͓͇̮̦͌̊͐̉̾̆̈́̊̈̊͆̆͋̈͂̔̊̋̀̒̒̅̎̈̉̏̈́̅̑̚̕͘͟͠͠͠͡ͅͅơ̴̡̧̛̠̯͖̱̹̬͖̬̘̬̩̗̻̬̖̲̫̣̟̜͓̹̤̩̝͈̈̌̽͊͛́͐̍͒̈́̒̊̓̍̓̍̑̏͆̃͋͒̉̓̓̿̑̚̕͘͢͢͟͜͝͠͠͞ņ̸̛̛̟̼̝̰͔̥̼̥͙͇̜̞̺͔̰̟̱̱̥̜͎̪͔̖̩̩̣̟͇̫͋̑̑̊̏͑̈̒̌̿̎̀̀͆͐̈́̆̅̊̂̒̍̂͗͗̈́̋͋̕͘̕̚͜͜͟͜͡͝͠͠͡ǫ̵̡̛̳̮̥̤͖͉͇̩̦͓̤̠͔̱̦̦̳̹̙̳̱͉͉̟̻̜̣̜̌̽͊̓̾͒̀̅̋͗̃̏̍̽̆̋͆̓̀͋̑̅̋̌̋̽̾͘͘͢͜͜͟͠͝ͅͅņ̶̧̧̳̥͉͕̞̮̖̞̩̫̹̫͚̹̞͈̣̯̱͙͎̞̰͖̳͓͖͈͕͓̲͕̤̤͓̼͈͔̣͇̠̠̲̤̾́̈͊̔͑̏̅͗͗͗̈́̆̓̉͂́̿̇̋̅̓͛̽̒͐̾͑͛́́̎̂͊͗̇̔͛͘̚͞͠ͅͅơ̴̡̧̨̛̺̳̦̱̟̻̭̗̺͈͉͇̜͖̱̞̜͎̺͕̥͚͈͚̜͈̱̼̝̹͈͈̤̈͋́̉̉͗͗̉͂͗͆̉̈́̉̓̋̆̄͊͂̉̾̿̿̓͐͆͛̎̆̉̏̒̕̕͝͝͝͝͞ͅņ̶̛̝̺͚̥̤̲͍͉̼͍͒̀̏̈́̂̎̀̈́͛͋́̍̑͡ͅợ̵̢̡̨̡̧̢̦̯̞̹͚͈̳͎̼͖̙͚̹̱͓̮̭͓̣̭̠̭̞̦͓͓̥̹͇̤̘̩̫͖͚̜̰̝̳̳̺̖̳̳̥̥̟̗͈͌̑̽͐͌̃̓͊͊̓̑̈́̈̀̾͆̔̋͗̊̍̿̋̀̆͒̓͒̇̌̃͋̀̃͑̊̒͋̀̅̈̇͆͛͑͂̀̃͛͑̔̕͘̚͘͘̕͟͢͜͢͢͢͝͠͝͞͠ͅͅn̴̨̨̢̡̡̧̛͉̙̬̙͎̖͍͇͚͖̦̭̝͈͇̥̰̭͎͓̲̩͓͓̤͍̖͎̙̟̱̦͇̺̮͇̘͒̈̓̓̄͆̓͋͌̐̇̎̈̇̈́̎͛̿̍̂̓͗̽́̉̌͂̽̀̀̓̆́̿͒̂̋̀̑͂̑͘̕͜͝͠ͅͅỏ̴̢̧̢̡̢̡̧͚̘̝̘̩̯̜͈̘̤̼͉̝̖̯̫̟̖͖̺̙̮̼̝̯̱̳̺̪͇̯̻̻̳̦̗͔̯͚̔̀͌̍̊̍̑͑͛̈̀̒̍̈́̿̒̽̓̈̋̈̆̊̌͗͋̔̓͒̋͋̓̋̓͊͑̿̏̀́̍̿͋̕͘̕̕͘͟͜͟͟͞͡͝͝͝n̷̢̡̨͓̘̬̹̙͇͉͙̫͉̠͚̖̳̦̜̭̺̠̫̠͓͙̫̮̳̠͙͇̙̮͉̯͖̤̙̠̥̙̝͖͈̻͉̬̤͇͕̙̫̍́̇̍̄͐̉̈́́̀̓̑͑̽͌͌͊̈̂̍͐́̌̃̌̽̈̈́̑̉̎̿͑́̀̑̅̂͛̇́͑̂̀̚̕͘̚͜͝͝͠ō̸̧̢̨̢̢̨̮̪̥̣̠̠̩̠͙͕͚̖̠̺͇̩͎̫͕̮̜̟̣̍̒͆͋̓̿̀̋̿͐̓̋̃̈̀͊͊̉̏̎͂́̆̑̌̾̈́͊̍̂͂͋̑̚͜͢͞͡͠͝͠͞ͅͅǹ̸̢̢̛̟̳̖̭͉̰͍̦͙͚̮̳̣̱̥̝͎̺̤͖͚̖̤̲̆͐͋̔̍́̊̉̐́̀͑̉̌́̀͐͂̐͐̏͋͐̿̄̈͒̂͘̕̕̕͘͟͢͞͠͠ͅo̵̧̧̨̧̡̺̝͔͓̠͉̩͚̰̺͚̫̗̦̗̠̯͕̲̺̞̗̱̝̼̫̼̝͍̱̼͆͂́̽͋̔̑̅̋̑̆̈̓̒̍̎̿́͂̐͑̂͆͛̎̈́̾͂̀́͛̿̑̍̕͘͘̚͟͜͢͡͞͞͝͠͞͡ņ̵̦̜̳̖̘͖̞̗̌̊̆͊̿̎̐̇̓͌͊̓ǫ̴̡̢̧̧̮̳̝͔͇̼̱̝͙̦̘̼̻̝̖̝͕̗̭͕͓̲̥̲̦͕͙͖̜̞̹̹͖̰͉̘̍̔͂̓̈̅̂̇̾̄̀͒̌͑̿́̂̇̓̄̾̔̈̃̑̃̀̈̉̑͒͌̍̿͑͊͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͡͝ͅņ̷̧̢̡̡̨̢̡̢̢̧̛̜̭̣͙̼̲̠͙̼̖͉̳͙͎͚̻̝͕̬̭̱̺̺͖̬̬͇̮͎̱͎͔͔̱͖͈͌̈́͊̏͋̈́͊̓̍͂͗̌͋͌̾̃̊̄̌̑̿̈͛̆̄̉̾̃̋̀͂̀͌͛̐̂̆̿́͌̏͛̒̏͐͒̊͘̚͜͢͜͢͠͠͡ͅơ̵̧̧̢̨̡̧̨̢̡̗̣̹͖̟̼̙̼̣̮̳̯͙͈͔̪͉̻͖͈͈͉̣̘̯̮͈̪̫̳̊͑̑͑̊͗̐̉͛͛͂̓̂̒͊̏̀̄̓̅̾̀̾͆̈̏̿͗̍̌̓̈̆͊̾͛͂̄̑͒̒͘̕͘̕͘͢͢͟͜͢͟͢͢͠͡͞͡͝͠͡ͅͅͅ ̷̧̛̫̟̜̝̮̲̥͖̮͈̪͙̤̟͈͓̦̖̦͉̥̮̼̎̅̂̃͊̾͗̍̆̉͊̍̽̔͆͛̃͘̕͜͜͡ẃ̵̨̘̹̲̗̞̘͇̗̰͙̪̻̪̦̼̰̭̫͖̰͈͎́̏̒́̂͋̀̐̇̿̎̇̃͋̈̐͗̏͘̕͘͟͝͡͠͠͞ͅh̵̨̛͎̹̩͖̥̱̲̘̱̺̲̜͔̠̤̰͓̙͍̹͚̹͈̻̤̪͆̒̊̓͌̈́̏͛̓́̑̀͛̄̿̐̈́͌̑̾͊̀̓̑̈̌̑́̓́̕͜͝å̶̢̢̧͈̗̱͙͎̻̠̫̯̹̘̹̘̳̻̝̩͓̲̺͖̙̗̺͓̜̤̝̋̊̊̌̽̀̒̀̌̆̀̆̉͛̒̉͐͛͂̿̐͊̚͜͡͠ţ̶̧̡̢̨̧̧̢̱̳̳̺̱͕͉͇͙̠͖͕̙͈̯̳̮̝͕̬̘͇̳͖̹̤̥̜̼̗̫̜̰̉̀́̅̇́̑̇͒̅̆̏̓̐͛̈͆̾̇̅̃̉͊̽̇̔̿͑͆̔̎̃͊͐̂̾̀̈͑̌̕͘͟͜͜͝͝ ̷̢̨̧̢̡̧̛͇̜͕̮̦̮̗̞͔̗̻̫͍͕̺͍̦̦̣͎̹̥̤̬̦̩̪̝̬̣̟̱͓͈̟͈̖̯͇̩̣̠̰͕͎͓̳̳͕̦̝͎̱̥͓͈͓͉̘̳̣̖̣͚̼̗͕̈̀̑̍̽̓̊͑̽̾̽̔̅̊͂͆̒̒̏͋͐͆́̽͐̈́̄͗̒́͐́͊͌̑́̆̑̽͋̀̉́̐̽̑̐̉̾̋͋̈́͛̂̾̽̾̏̾͌̇̎̅̾͊̿̎̒̕͘̕͜͢͞͝͞͝͡ͅͅt̷̨̡̡̧̨̧̢̛̛̫̲̯̠̙̗͙̮̬͇͎͉͚̱̟̗̫̣̪̪̯͉̮͉͔̟̖̞̲̗͓̪̯͍̻̝̰̘̖͓̲̟̭̳̫̍̆̿̈́͊͑͐̿͗̾̄͐̐̔̒̄̽̅̽̀̑̈͂̓̾̓̈͛̽̃̒͌̊̓̀̕̚̕̕͜͢͢͝͝͡͞͠͝͡͡ĥ̶̢̨͔͈̥͇̺̳̙̻̩̟̹̠̲̹͇̖̞̳͓̞̹̭͚̣̦̣̦̯͕̺͍͔̟̻͇̙͚̆̀́̓͂͗̈́̈́̀͊̿̉̒̇̑͛͊̀̇́̇̌͊̄͐́̿̕̚̕͜͟͝͞͠͡ͅͅe̴̡̧̛̛̜̫̼̟̯̤̪̲̙̫̫̯͈̥̥̫͙̹̙̤̞̰̭̹͔͔͉̟̟͛̀̌̿̈́̃̏̍́̉̽̋͐͐͛̌͑͂̾̐̏̽̔̀̉̀̈͑̑̃̌̾̄̔̐̽̕̚̚͢͜͟͜͜͡͞͝ ̵̨̧̨̨̮͍͉̥̦̫̺̯͍͍̬̻̜̲͓̩̣̝̠̫̯̭͕̪̫͍̲̖͚̩̹͚͖̠͍̩͉̲̺̎̀̑͆́̐͋̇͗͛̂̾̉̄̀̔̓͊̒̉̆͌́̾͐͑̔̇͆̿̊̾̑̑̄͐͋̕͘̕̕͢͢͠͡͞ͅḩ̴̡̛̞͚͍͙̣̥̦̱̣̠̺̞̩̫͇̞͈̲̜̦̬̰̙̣͈̳̳͓̬͇̗̺̫̳̪̼͍̗̽̉͋̓̀͌̐̌̓̊͐̈́̒̄̍͑̋̿̅͗̉̈̋̂͒̂̊̈́͂̄̀̚̚͘̚͞͝͝͞ͅe̵̢͙̭͕͖̣͙̳̮͕͚̰̗̮̺̦̱͍̹̞̫͖͚̥̫̻͙̞̅̍͛̔̋͆́̌̐̄̎̆̍̒́͆́̓̊̄́̐̈́̉̆̚͟͢͜ͅļ̷͈̩̳̙͙͇̭̙̻̱̞̻̲̭̺̬͎͙̬̖́̑̒͛̐̀̔́͊̂́̀̂̔̍̓́͆̃͒̀̀͘͘̕͢͢͢͡ͅl̵̡̟͔̜̥̬̥̫͍̱͕̥͎̪͓̺͙͕͖͕̟̣̽͊̑͐̌͊̎̉̓͂͌̀̍̎̿̂̅͗̕͢͝ ̷̨̨̛̳̜͓̱̰͎̦͕͎̬͎̟̭̦͖̰̱̣͔̯̹͚͎̞̫̝͈̹̟͙̐́̄̈́́͒̔̀̌̍̄̎͌̽̾̅͋̿͑̋̽̌͛̔̆̉̇̇͑̈́͋̆͊̽̕͞͝͝͡ͅͅͅḯ̵̡̢̢̢̨̢̛̛͕͈̰͇̣̼͇̝̮̤͎̪̜̩̹͙͍̭̝͍̞͈̞̰̺̰̭̲̤̰͙͙͙̫̮͉̰̝̩̳̺͎̺̪̙͔̤̦̜̦͎̼̤̼̾̏́̀̎́͊͋̏̀̇̿͊̾̈́̈́̈́͊̔͊̎̾͊̿̌̉̃̆̎̀̀̌̐͛̔̐̏̌͗̑̃̀͐͊̈́͒͗̆̎̂̕͘͜͟͞͝͠͝͝͡͞ͅͅs̶̡̧̺͎̖̙̖̤͔͎̪̤͎̥̤̮̯̘̯̫̙͔͍͕̘̯̦̱̼͖̣̣̯̻̝͕̈́̎͊̿̋̎̾̑̈́͐́̿̇̆͑̑̊͛͒̋̃̈͂̎̐̒͛̆̉̐̈͐͛̀̿̚͘͟͢͟͞͡ͅ ̸̡̧̨̢̺̮̖̙̥͈̯̤̣̤͓̜͎̪̘̰̅̑̎͒͐̓͒̈͋̌͐̑͊͐̃̽͂̒̎̚̚̕͜͡͝͡g̵̡̡̢̧̧̧̨̢̨̧̛̞̜͍̜͓̙͕̤̻͎̺̮̩̠͉͍̫͍̪̯̱͙͖̤͉̳̩͕̯̭͖̥͇̻̙̩̹̦̲͙͖͔̜̱̻̬̺̱̮̭̽̂́́̉̓͆̇̅̉͋͊͒̈́́͂͂̃̍̀̐̆̑͗̈́̇̒͛̋́̀͌̑̀̔̈̿̌́͛̏̀͊̂̑̐͒̍͒̃́̿́͘̕̕̚͜͞͝͡͝ǫ̴̡̨̧͕͖͖͚̼͕̳̼̻̮͉̲̪̝̼̟̫͙̙͎͓̯͕̼̹̰͎͇̲̠̟̪̃̏̇̔̏̏́̉́́͑͋̌͛̆̒̃̀͂̊̽͛̌̐͂̊͋̾̏̚͢͜͟͢͞͝͞į̸̨̛̱͈̩̖̞̮͍̪̬̟̯̬͙͍̥̙̱̱̥̯̺̙̜̺̠͓͍͇̼̦͕͔͓̦͈͎͖̘͔̬̈̇̊̇̓͂͌̾̌̈́̏̃͐̋́͐̈́̇̃͗̉̑̒͑̐̈́̇͂̓̈́͊͛̀͂̐͗̾͛̈͛̿́͆̔͌͜͟͟͡͝͝͠͞ͅn̷̨̟̝̯͕͇̰̹͙͌͑̋͗͋̔̔̑̑͟͜͡͠ġ̸̡̢̤̻͍͙̰͈͓̼͖͖̦̱̰͎͍͉̹̮̙̯̮̫̣̠̐̔̍̈́̒͂̊͌̀͆̀̋̃͂͑̄̓̎̚͟͠͝͝͞͡ ̴̨̧̢̛̛̯̟̹͈̱͓͓͕̫̗͔̳̮͉̖̭̼̹̖̻͚͉̈́̈͊̍͌̊̋́͑̑̔̍̒̇̄̍͛̍̈͛̍̈̈́́̍͑͘͘͢͟͝͠ͅͅơ̸̢̖̳͙͙̪͔͔̞̙̘͍̻̙̤̭̥͔͇͉̬̰̩͎̥̰̟̗͇̭͓̙͚̥̞̘͍̤̯̥̹͈̣̯̩̒͑̅͊̑͒̂̇̂̐̇͌̐̈̆̇̓̿̈́̊̑̒͐̇̄̅́̉͆̋̇͑̍̆̆̇̋͂̔̂̚̕̚̕͟͟͝͝͞͝͠͠ͅn̵̡̤̠͖̟̹̳͈̗͓̭̠͉̼̣̫͍͌͋̈́̃̓́͌̎̔̓̌̓̀̀̌͋̈͘͟͞ ̸̢̢̡̡̛̰̗̠͙͖͚̙͈̖̮̠̘̯͔͙̣͈͍͇͎͎̮̼͈̭̟͚͈͍̻̹͕̜̮̲̫̌̐̐̊̀́̀̂̋̔̿̐̒͛̿͐̓̂̀̆̀͆̈́́̉̓͛͑̏̐̾̄͊̈́͊̓̀̈́̄͋̍͘̚͘̕̕̕͟͟͟͟͟͜͟͞͠͝͡ͅț̴̢̧̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̗̗̜̩̜̹̳̘̠̣̫͉̮̫̣̹̼̗͚̼͕͇̼̞̠̭͙̱͓̗̙̭̜͇̣͈̲̿̂̑̀̂̀̍̌̽͌̑̑͂̆̆͐͌́͑̉̎̐͊̈̒̔͐̽̔̍͗̇́̍̏͑͗̚̚̚̚̚͢͜͟͝͝͠ͅh̷̡̧̨̥̫͈̗̟̭͍̹̺̹̬̩̱̺̝̣͖̙̭̮̣̮̪̙̙̙͉̰̩͎͓͇̪̲̠̖͍̬́̏̋͛̽̎͊͐̃̌̄̆̅͗͗͑͌͑̽̆̆̃̅͐̔̍͂͛͂̂̊̉̀͂̈́̋̅̚̕̕̚̕̕̕͢͢͠͝ͅi̸̡̨̢̨̡̨̛̛͙̜̯̭̰̭͍̱̼̠̪̜̲͎̰̪̼̞̠̞͈̪̥̣̜̯͈̟͚͙̩͎̣̤͖͙̖̹͈͍̫̜̙͊̓̿͂͂́̓͊̓̀̏̽͛͆̈́̎͆́͂͆̌̐̐̃̑̒͗̀̄̅͊̅̈́́̐̆͊̓͂͆̅̒̀͂̿͘͘͘̕͘͟͜͝͠ͅͅs̶̡̛̛̘͙̰̰̻̭̠̥͓̺̥̙͖̲̻͈͈̬̬̹͕̮̜̙͙̮̰̳̮͚̽̄̀̆̅̈́̉͑̃̿̇́̈́̄͛̈́͐̄̎͐͋͆͒̄͑͛͐̽̍̑̚͘̚͘͢͠͝͠ ̷̢̧̡̡̨̢̛͇̩͚̦̻̣̩̪͙̘̮̖̤͙͖̲̘̪̘̬̭̤͖͚̯͕͕̺̹̪̻̝̝̗̹̜͓̩̱̩̦̦̮̜͙̱͚̲̱̂͗́͊̎̽̎̀̎͗̑̎͑̏͂̏̄̀̐̉͗̔̇͌̒̐̑͆͐̏̽̓͛̄̀͛̋̆̈́̐͑̃̆̊͛̌̉͑̚̚̕͞͞͠͡͞͝ͅͅw̵̡̨̢̧̧̝̦̟̤̫̟͖̫͈̠͚͇̣͇͍̬̦͓͖̠̝̬̜̗͙͈̖͚͖̙͚͙̮̣̜̺̼̃͊̌͊͌́̀̿̈́̀̌̄̉̅̈́̐͋̽̈̔̽̐́̎͌͂̐̿̿̿̈̉̋̆́̉̌́͗̾̅̀͒̆͊̈͂̔̾̉̀̆͘͢͢͜͞͞͞ͅͅa̸̧̨̢̨̡̨̭͎̦̺̟̝̤̯̲̖̣̤̥͖͖͎͉̪̫̣̥̗̥͈̪̪̩̦͍̼̝̞̯̹̝̰͊̀̿͋̉̃̎̾͗̏̉̑̄̈͐̾̈́̈̾̇͑͆̒͑͗̃̀̎̏̿̾̂̈̒̾̒̇̉̚̚̕͜͢͜͜͝͡͡ͅs̷̨̨̡̛̮̼̖͖̫̭̫̱̦̝͉̥͈͚̻̩̔̾̎̏̐̈̃̔̇̃͒̈̿̽̊̄̆̉́̊̈̾͘͢͢͢͞ͅͅͅņ̸̡̡̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̪͙̥̖̳͇͍̞̲̪̪͎͚̯̺̹͎̦̰̗̖̲̬̫̯͉̟̞͚̰͔͔̫̺̣͖̠͙̘̮͎̀̏̿̍̑͑͂̑̆̌̽̾̈̌́̂͗͒̊͋̔͋͐̽̊̓̍͑͌̀̌̊̇͋́͑̍̑́̒̎̽̽̽̓͘̚͘͘͢͜͜͠͡ͅͅ’̸̨̢̧̥͚̘̠̦͔̯̲͍̘̱͔͇̜̬͓̔͗̎̀̒̃̀̽̾̉̀̃̓̊̈́͆͊̑͋̔̈́̚ͅt̴̨̧̢̛̙̝̥͉͖̘͚̝̻͙̝̺̜͕͙̞̭̦̬̰̩̬̀̀͒̏̓͐̀̌͒͊̋̅̅̊̍̈͒̔̀̐̂̐́͑̕͜͟͜͠ ̵̧̧̛̲̜̤͍͙̮͓͍̣̫̹͕̼̞͓̙̩̤̫̠̟̜̹̤̞̖͓̦̫͍̪̺̱͎͎̙̒͒̔̅̍́́́͛́̃̑̿̽̾̌̃̎̍̐͋͋̎̀͆̋̔͗͛͋̈́́̎̿̉̌̒͐́́̕̚͜͟͢͢͠͝͠͡ͅs̵̡̧̧͕̳̥͓͎̪̞̩͈̻̣͓̞̘͙̤̩̹̙̮̦̳͈̖̲̮̻̐̀̆̑̾̽̆̆̅̂̔͒̾̎̽̈́͋̓̄͂̕̕̚͢͝͡ͅu̷̡̨̨̫̹̹͕͎̫͓͉͈̳̜͔̣͇͖̦͙̼̦̫̜͖̝͖̰̩̹͖̹̖̒̌̾̆̋̿̾̋͂͒̎̔̍̈́̉̽̒̋̒̑͋̈̋́̅̑͋͌̚͘̚͟͢͡͝͡ͅͅp̴̡̡̨̧̛̖̰̮̝͕̼̟̲͔̯̬͕͙̬̻̖̜̰̱̾̋̇͆͂̂̋̿̃̉̾̌̎͐́̇̆̅̀́͛͐̆͗̂͘̕̕͢͠ͅp̵̛̼̗̖̞̩͍̟̗̙̱̫̩͙̱̪̜̭̩̦̖̀͑̆͗̿̓͗̋̃̋͋͛̍́̇͋̂̍̃́̕̚͜͟͡͡ͅͅơ̷̧̡̡̡̨͍̯̙̤̲̺͕͍̞̙̩̮̳̬̝̱̗̘̗̘͈̼̩̗̯̦̪̜͇̩̤̬̥͇̗̦͖͔͐̍̆͒̓͛̊͌̾͋̎̑̂̃̈̈́̉̔́̌̒͒̆̔̅͂̄̋̀̎͑̍̅̋̊͑̒̍̄̈͛͂̕͜͞͝͞ş̵̧̧̨̨̨̘͉̰̜̗͈͓̼̠̪̭̙̠̤͓͍̝̗͈͍̝̙̪̣̩̠̩͎̯̬͚͍͑̔͆͐̔̋̏͒͊̂͌̊̈́̐̃́͆̔̓̊̈͊̊͌͒̊̊̽̓̔́͜͟͟͞͝͝͠͡͠͡é̷̡̢̜̟͈̺͔̖͉̝̩͎̟̦̖̼̟͍̦̲͓̲͈̜͇̖̦̱͖̹͓͓̝̳͑̒͐̔̏̍̓̒̃͛̒͌͐̏̅͌̉̒̌͐̊̒̃̐͛̏́̎̄̃̌͑̉̌̕̕͜͜͡͝ͅḑ̷̢̡̡̛̰̰͍̜͚̙̺̻̗̗̗̦̼͙̣̲͈̯̥̻͎͉͈̦͍͔͎̬̹̮̩͎̖̻̀̅͌̓͋͆̈́̆͂̽̒̍̐̓͗̈́́͋̒͗͛͆̉͋̉͒̽͊͊̅̾̃́͊͗́͋͂̏̚͝͞͠ͅ ̶̨̨̳̠̜̗̣̹͚͙̰͈͚̲͈̥̿̉̎̃̈̉̂̒̓́̍͗̐͒̉͘̚͟͠ţ̴̧͚͎̜̘͔̫̮̼̱͕̭̭̺̼͇̫̟͔̭̜̱̯͈̼̙̻͍̦͚͖̝̮̫͓̯̤̿̐̀̈͂̂̑̆̓̎̓̇̏̂͌̄́̄̋͒͒̎̇̔̂̊͑̐̃̅́͆̚̕̚̕͘͢͟͜͟͞͠͡͝͞͠͞ͅơ̴̢̨̧̤̼̰͇̳̙̥̬͓̞͎͇͖͖͖͇͔̯̫̳̰̯͇͖̘̣̳̪͇̠̤͔͇̄̌͆̊͒̓̃͛̑̎͛́̐̈́͆̊͒͐̉̽̈̑̀̔̄̅͂̔͗̽̐̎̚̕͟͜͟͢͞͠͡ ̴̢̢̡̲̖̬͇͎͕̭̩̱̯̺̦͚̟͖̗̞̹̞͖̳̦̭̗̘̟̦͚̠̥̈͑̇́̉̈́̓̐̉͆̓̋̊͛͌̂͂̎̈́̐̍͐́̍͘̕͡͠͝h̴̡̢̡̢̛͕̩̪̯̝̰̪̳̲̼͎̪̲͙͎͈̮̣̭͉̹͕͓̭͎̬͕̬͎͚͚̱͔͖̣̋̀̿̓͆́̑̊̅̂̇̀͗̉̾̋̋̓̀͑̇̌̐́̑̑̈̽͋̏͗͂͑̾̒̈́̌̓̕͘͘̕͜͟͜͜͞͡͝͞͠͞ą̸̧̢̢̛͙̳̦̼̳͎̤͕̣̩̥͓͎͔̞̟͎̫̼̠̦̹̝̭̖̮̯̞͍̠̳̬̞̜̥͈͙̥͇̣̖̠͐̒̓̋̎̐̊̄̎̽̿͊͌̀̇͂̋̄͐̿͌̒͊͊̇̑̉͛̑͋̐̽̑̿͛̂̀̄̋̕͠͡͞ͅp̷̨̨̨̢̢̨̨̧̢͎̰̹̩͙̤̼͕͚͓̞̩̻̜̥͓͔͓̼̜̙̟͕͉̻̞͈̹͖͕͔̩̱̥̻̼̫̤͖͕̬̞͔̲͆̑̒͋̀͛̏͋̾͐̇̍͛̊̈́̍̏̾̉̓͐̀̾͂̌̄̈́̂͐̃̀͐̃͆̅͋͋̅͒̔̿̂̍̅̂͆̓̀͑̅̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͞͞͝͠͞͠p̶̡̨̢̧̡̡̢̢̡̛͖̮̙̪̱̰̫̜̼̹̫͓̰̫̥͕̦̱̤͈͕̳̰̫̩̱̩͖͎̠̩̝͈̲͕̮͙̲̬̯̠̘̝̰͎̗͈͍͚̜̺̳͎̞̖̤̤̈̈͛̓̎͑̇̿̂̎̾͆́̌͋͑͆̅̓̈́̿̆̓̐͋̓̌͛́̅̓̄̽͂̌̒͊̽͒̀̄̐̌̌̅͑̃͐͋̿̄̐͋̿̉̓̔̏͊̕̕̕͢͜͟͠͝͡͠͝ę̸̨̧̨̡̰͉͍̣̰̼̖͔̲͇͖͉̮͙̖̞̥̝̤̤̤̹̙͙̦̲̦̤̤̹̦͎̺̙͓͍̫̓͗̿̀̊̃̒̊̎́͊̎̀́̅͂͌̽̌́̌̃̽̔͋̅̐͌̑̑̃͛́̾͑̓͌͌͘̚̚͜͡͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅñ̵̢̢̨̜̜̻͇̰̜̘͇̖͇̱̠͕͕̭̝͚̟͖͉̪̗̹̭͚̮̞̰̟̏̒̈͆̀̉́̀͂͆̈́̅̂̆̔̔̄̃̄̂̆̓̄͐̃̈́͊́́̒̅͛̀͘͜͢͝ͅ ņ̷̨̫̥̘̮͕̰͙̗̫͔̰̙̱̟͍̺̜̙͎̦̱͉̙̣͙̪̬̟̊̈͐͌͊̊̿͛̈́̔̌̂̉̽̓̃̎̐̈̑̈́̓́̍͂̌͐̒̾̋̃̔́̐̅͟͟͝͞͠ͅơ̴̖̤̮͍̲̰̗̱̮̹͍̘̥͍͂̊̑̓͆̒͂̍̄̄́̌͘̚͟͟͢͞͝͝͠ͅn̸̡̨͇̰̖͉̭̯͎̝̜̖̙̠̬̭̗̭̣̗̪͓̲͍̻̰̥̪̐̃̔̓̏̀̏̇̎̀̋̈́̇͒̈́͑͂̇́̀́̄͐͛̚͘̕̚̕͘͢͠͝͞ͅơ̴̛̲͖͚̜̝̯͈̣̩͙͙̮͎͎̫̯̱̺͎̙̪̖̩̪͇̬̱̺̞͓̤͍̯̼̥͇̗̹̱͓̰̯̙͍̞͉̱͇̳̦͙̣̖̮͉͚̅͊͒̈͒̄̀̍̔̇̑̽̾̒̔̃̽̉̿̓͗̉͑̄̀͒͆̑̈́͂̋͊͑́̅̑͛̔̓̌̀͐͐̋̄̆͐͗̽͌͌̊͋͛̚̕͟͜͜͢͟͝͡ṇ̵̩̬̳̰̙̗̝̰̯͍͍̫̤̗̮͇̺̫͕̹͖̳̦̣͚̰̜̘͎͍͓̘͙͓̲̫̤͔̯̑̌̍̒͑́̃̐̆̓͋̽̆̂̅̓̑̓͛͆̾̇̉̓͐̿̍̏̿͗̊̔̏̎͆̈̿̈́̂̓́̕͢͞͝͡͡͞ͅǫ̶̢͎̹̟̲̰̜̰͙̹̠͙͇̻͖̊̀̀̈́̅̋̉̉͂̈́͌͋̿̿͘̚͜͝͝n̷̨̡̡̢̡̧̛̰͓̖͖̟͇̮̗̖̖͍̳̯͙̭̱̠̞͍̝̙̟̮̗͔͇̝͙͙̲͓̳͍̝̩̙̳̓̓͒̅̾̉̑̀͒́͂̍͗͊̆̇́͛̋͋͛̎̃̌̏͂̇̀̀͌̔̀̓͋̄̿͘̚͘̚̕͘͟͜͜͜͝o̸͉̗̻̼̯͙̜̩̗͚̣̹͖͎̩͎̬̟͉̬͕͐́́͗̉̌̿͗͛̏̍̎͂̊̎͊̚̕͜͝͞͝ͅn̵̢̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̳̩͚̥͓̣̰͔̹͖͓̼̹̱͇̰̲̲̻͖͎̝̺͓͇̮̦͌̊͐̉̾̆̈́̊̈̊͆̆͋̈͂̔̊̋̀̒̒̅̎̈̉̏̈́̅̑̚̕͘͟͠͠͠͡ͅͅơ̴̡̧̛̠̯͖̱̹̬͖̬̘̬̩̗̻̬̖̲̫̣̟̜͓̹̤̩̝͈̈̌̽͊͛́͐̍͒̈́̒̊̓̍̓̍̑̏͆̃͋͒̉̓̓̿̑̚̕͘͢͢͟͜͝͠͠͞ņ̸̛̛̟̼̝̰͔̥̼̥͙͇̜̞̺͔̰̟̱̱̥̜͎̪͔̖̩̩̣̟͇̫͋̑̑̊̏͑̈̒̌̿̎̀̀͆͐̈́̆̅̊̂̒̍̂͗͗̈́̋͋̕͘̕̚͜͜͟͜͡͝͠͠͡ǫ̵̡̛̳̮̥̤͖͉͇̩̦͓̤̠͔̱̦̦̳̹̙̳̱͉͉̟̻̜̣̜̌̽͊̓̾͒̀̅̋͗̃̏̍̽̆̋͆̓̀͋̑̅̋̌̋̽̾͘͘͢͜͜͟͠͝ͅͅņ̶̧̧̳̥͉͕̞̮̖̞̩̫̹̫͚̹̞͈̣̯̱͙͎̞̰͖̳͓͖͈͕͓̲͕̤̤͓̼͈͔̣͇̠̠̲̤̾́̈͊̔͑̏̅͗͗͗̈́̆̓̉͂́̿̇̋̅̓͛̽̒͐̾͑͛́́̎̂͊͗̇̔͛͘̚͞͠ͅͅơ̴̡̧̨̛̺̳̦̱̟̻̭̗̺͈͉͇̜͖̱̞̜͎̺͕̥͚͈͚̜͈̱̼̝̹͈͈̤̈͋́̉̉͗͗̉͂͗͆̉̈́̉̓̋̆̄͊͂̉̾̿̿̓͐͆͛̎̆̉̏̒̕̕͝͝͝͝͞ͅņ̶̛̝̺͚̥̤̲͍͉̼͍͒̀̏̈́̂̎̀̈́͛͋́̍̑͡ͅợ̵̢̡̨̡̧̢̦̯̞̹͚͈̳͎̼͖̙͚̹̱͓̮̭͓̣̭̠̭̞̦͓͓̥̹͇̤̘̩̫͖͚̜̰̝̳̳̺̖̳̳̥̥̟̗͈͌̑̽͐͌̃̓͊͊̓̑̈́̈̀̾͆̔̋͗̊̍̿̋̀̆͒̓͒̇̌̃͋̀̃͑̊̒͋̀̅̈̇͆͛͑͂̀̃͛͑̔̕͘̚͘͘̕͟͢͜͢͢͢͝͠͝͞͠ͅͅn̴̨̨̢̡̡̧̛͉̙̬̙͎̖͍͇͚͖̦̭̝͈͇̥̰̭͎͓̲̩͓͓̤͍̖͎̙̟̱̦͇̺̮͇̘͒̈̓̓̄͆̓͋͌̐̇̎̈̇̈́̎͛̿̍̂̓͗̽́̉̌͂̽̀̀̓̆́̿͒̂̋̀̑͂̑͘̕͜͝͠ͅͅỏ̴̢̧̢̡̢̡̧͚̘̝̘̩̯̜͈̘̤̼͉̝̖̯̫̟̖͖̺̙̮̼̝̯̱̳̺̪͇̯̻̻̳̦̗͔̯͚̔̀͌̍̊̍̑͑͛̈̀̒̍̈́̿̒̽̓̈̋̈̆̊̌͗͋̔̓͒̋͋̓̋̓͊͑̿̏̀́̍̿͋̕͘̕̕͘͟͜͟͟͞͡͝͝͝n̷̢̡̨͓̘̬̹̙͇͉͙̫͉̠͚̖̳̦̜̭̺̠̫̠͓͙̫̮̳̠͙͇̙̮͉̯͖̤̙̠̥̙̝͖͈̻͉̬̤͇͕̙̫̍́̇̍̄͐̉̈́́̀̓̑͑̽͌͌͊̈̂̍͐́̌̃̌̽̈̈́̑̉̎̿͑́̀̑̅̂͛̇́͑̂̀̚̕͘̚͜͝͝͠ō̸̧̢̨̢̢̨̮̪̥̣̠̠̩̠͙͕͚̖̠̺͇̩͎̫͕̮̜̟̣̍̒͆͋̓̿̀̋̿͐̓̋̃̈̀͊͊̉̏̎͂́̆̑̌̾̈́͊̍̂͂͋̑̚͜͢͞͡͠͝͠͞ͅͅǹ̸̢̢̛̟̳̖̭͉̰͍̦͙͚̮̳̣̱̥̝͎̺̤͖͚̖̤̲̆͐͋̔̍́̊̉̐́̀͑̉̌́̀͐͂̐͐̏͋͐̿̄̈͒̂͘̕̕̕͘͟͢͞͠͠ͅo̵̧̧̨̧̡̺̝͔͓̠͉̩͚̰̺͚̫̗̦̗̠̯͕̲̺̞̗̱̝̼̫̼̝͍̱̼͆͂́̽͋̔̑̅̋̑̆̈̓̒̍̎̿́͂̐͑̂͆͛̎̈́̾͂̀́͛̿̑̍̕͘͘̚͟͜͢͡͞͞͝͠͞͡ņ̵̦̜̳̖̘͖̞̗̌̊̆͊̿̎̐̇̓͌͊̓ǫ̴̡̢̧̧̮̳̝͔͇̼̱̝͙̦̘̼̻̝̖̝͕̗̭͕͓̲̥̲̦͕͙͖̜̞̹̹͖̰͉̘̍̔͂̓̈̅̂̇̾̄̀͒̌͑̿́̂̇̓̄̾̔̈̃̑̃̀̈̉̑͒͌̍̿͑͊͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͡͝ͅņ̷̧̢̡̡̨̢̡̢̢̧̛̜̭̣͙̼̲̠͙̼̖͉̳͙͎͚̻̝͕̬̭̱̺̺͖̬̬͇̮͎̱͎͔͔̱͖͈͌̈́͊̏͋̈́͊̓̍͂͗̌͋͌̾̃̊̄̌̑̿̈͛̆̄̉̾̃̋̀͂̀͌͛̐̂̆̿́͌̏͛̒̏͐͒̊͘̚͜͢͜͢͠͠͡ͅơ̵̧̧̢̨̡̧̨̢̡̗̣̹͖̟̼̙̼̣̮̳̯͙͈͔̪͉̻͖͈͈͉̣̘̯̮͈̪̫̳̊͑̑͑̊͗̐̉͛͛͂̓̂̒͊̏̀̄̓̅̾̀̾͆̈̏̿͗̍̌̓̈̆͊̾͛͂̄̑͒̒͘̕͘̕͘͢͢͟͜͢͟͢͢͠͡͞͡͝͠͡ͅͅͅ ̷̧̛̫̟̜̝̮̲̥͖̮͈̪͙̤̟͈͓̦̖̦͉̥̮̼̎̅̂̃͊̾͗̍̆̉͊̍̽̔͆͛̃͘̕͜͜͡ẃ̵̨̘̹̲̗̞̘͇̗̰͙̪̻̪̦̼̰̭̫͖̰͈͎́̏̒́̂͋̀̐̇̿̎̇̃͋̈̐͗̏͘̕͘͟͝͡͠͠͞ͅh̵̨̛͎̹̩͖̥̱̲̘̱̺̲̜͔̠̤̰͓̙͍̹͚̹͈̻̤̪͆̒̊̓͌̈́̏͛̓́̑̀͛̄̿̐̈́͌̑̾͊̀̓̑̈̌̑́̓́̕͜͝å̶̢̢̧͈̗̱͙͎̻̠̫̯̹̘̹̘̳̻̝̩͓̲̺͖̙̗̺͓̜̤̝̋̊̊̌̽̀̒̀̌̆̀̆̉͛̒̉͐͛͂̿̐͊̚͜͡͠ţ̶̧̡̢̨̧̧̢̱̳̳̺̱͕͉͇͙̠͖͕̙͈̯̳̮̝͕̬̘͇̳͖̹̤̥̜̼̗̫̜̰̉̀́̅̇́̑̇͒̅̆̏̓̐͛̈͆̾̇̅̃̉͊̽̇̔̿͑͆̔̎̃͊͐̂̾̀̈͑̌̕͘͟͜͜͝͝ ̷̢̨̧̢̡̧̛͇̜͕̮̦̮̗̞͔̗̻̫͍͕̺͍̦̦̣͎̹̥̤̬̦̩̪̝̬̣̟̱͓͈̟͈̖̯͇̩̣̠̰͕͎͓̳̳͕̦̝͎̱̥͓͈͓͉̘̳̣̖̣͚̼̗͕̈̀̑̍̽̓̊͑̽̾̽̔̅̊͂͆̒̒̏͋͐͆́̽͐̈́̄͗̒́͐́͊͌̑́̆̑̽͋̀̉́̐̽̑̐̉̾̋͋̈́͛̂̾̽̾̏̾͌̇̎̅̾͊̿̎̒̕͘̕͜͢͞͝͞͝͡ͅͅt̷̨̡̡̧̨̧̢̛̛̫̲̯̠̙̗͙̮̬͇͎͉͚̱̟̗̫̣̪̪̯͉̮͉͔̟̖̞̲̗͓̪̯͍̻̝̰̘̖͓̲̟̭̳̫̍̆̿̈́͊͑͐̿͗̾̄͐̐̔̒̄̽̅̽̀̑̈͂̓̾̓̈͛̽̃̒͌̊̓̀̕̚̕̕͜͢͢͝͝͡͞͠͝͡͡ĥ̶̢̨͔͈̥͇̺̳̙̻̩̟̹̠̲̹͇̖̞̳͓̞̹̭͚̣̦̣̦̯͕̺͍͔̟̻͇̙͚̆̀́̓͂͗̈́̈́̀͊̿̉̒̇̑͛͊̀̇́̇̌͊̄͐́̿̕̚̕͜͟͝͞͠͡ͅͅe̴̡̧̛̛̜̫̼̟̯̤̪̲̙̫̫̯͈̥̥̫͙̹̙̤̞̰̭̹͔͔͉̟̟͛̀̌̿̈́̃̏̍́̉̽̋͐͐͛̌͑͂̾̐̏̽̔̀̉̀̈͑̑̃̌̾̄̔̐̽̕̚̚͢͜͟͜͜͡͞͝ ̵̨̧̨̨̮͍͉̥̦̫̺̯͍͍̬̻̜̲͓̩̣̝̠̫̯̭͕̪̫͍̲̖͚̩̹͚͖̠͍̩͉̲̺̎̀̑͆́̐͋̇͗͛̂̾̉̄̀̔̓͊̒̉̆͌́̾͐͑̔̇͆̿̊̾̑̑̄͐͋̕͘̕̕͢͢͠͡͞ͅḩ̴̡̛̞͚͍͙̣̥̦̱̣̠̺̞̩̫͇̞͈̲̜̦̬̰̙̣͈̳̳͓̬͇̗̺̫̳̪̼͍̗̽̉͋̓̀͌̐̌̓̊͐̈́̒̄̍͑̋̿̅͗̉̈̋̂͒̂̊̈́͂̄̀̚̚͘̚͞͝͝͞ͅe̵̢͙̭͕͖̣͙̳̮͕͚̰̗̮̺̦̱͍̹̞̫͖͚̥̫̻͙̞̅̍͛̔̋͆́̌̐̄̎̆̍̒́͆́̓̊̄́̐̈́̉̆̚͟͢͜ͅļ̷͈̩̳̙͙͇̭̙̻̱̞̻̲̭̺̬͎͙̬̖́̑̒͛̐̀̔́͊̂́̀̂̔̍̓́͆̃͒̀̀͘͘̕͢͢͢͡ͅl̵̡̟͔̜̥̬̥̫͍̱͕̥͎̪͓̺͙͕͖͕̟̣̽͊̑͐̌͊̎̉̓͂͌̀̍̎̿̂̅͗̕͢͝ ̷̨̨̛̳̜͓̱̰͎̦͕͎̬͎̟̭̦͖̰̱̣͔̯̹͚͎̞̫̝͈̹̟͙̐́̄̈́́͒̔̀̌̍̄̎͌̽̾̅͋̿͑̋̽̌͛̔̆̉̇̇͑̈́͋̆͊̽̕͞͝͝͡ͅͅͅḯ̵̡̢̢̢̨̢̛̛͕͈̰͇̣̼͇̝̮̤͎̪̜̩̹͙͍̭̝͍̞͈̞̰̺̰̭̲̤̰͙͙͙̫̮͉̰̝̩̳̺͎̺̪̙͔̤̦̜̦͎̼̤̼̾̏́̀̎́͊͋̏̀̇̿͊̾̈́̈́̈́͊̔͊̎̾͊̿̌̉̃̆̎̀̀̌̐͛̔̐̏̌͗̑̃̀͐͊̈́͒͗̆̎̂̕͘͜͟͞͝͠͝͝͡͞ͅͅs̶̡̧̺͎̖̙̖̤͔͎̪̤͎̥̤̮̯̘̯̫̙͔͍͕̘̯̦̱̼͖̣̣̯̻̝͕̈́̎͊̿̋̎̾̑̈́͐́̿̇̆͑̑̊͛͒̋̃̈͂̎̐̒͛̆̉̐̈͐͛̀̿̚͘͟͢͟͞͡ͅ ̸̡̧̨̢̺̮̖̙̥͈̯̤̣̤͓̜͎̪̘̰̅̑̎͒͐̓͒̈͋̌͐̑͊͐̃̽͂̒̎̚̚̕͜͡͝͡g̵̡̡̢̧̧̧̨̢̨̧̛̞̜͍̜͓̙͕̤̻͎̺̮̩̠͉͍̫͍̪̯̱͙͖̤͉̳̩͕̯̭͖̥͇̻̙̩̹̦̲͙͖͔̜̱̻̬̺̱̮̭̽̂́́̉̓͆̇̅̉͋͊͒̈́́͂͂̃̍̀̐̆̑͗̈́̇̒͛̋́̀͌̑̀̔̈̿̌́͛̏̀͊̂̑̐͒̍͒̃́̿́͘̕̕̚͜͞͝͡͝ǫ̴̡̨̧͕͖͖͚̼͕̳̼̻̮͉̲̪̝̼̟̫͙̙͎͓̯͕̼̹̰͎͇̲̠̟̪̃̏̇̔̏̏́̉́́͑͋̌͛̆̒̃̀͂̊̽͛̌̐͂̊͋̾̏̚͢͜͟͢͞͝͞į̸̨̛̱͈̩̖̞̮͍̪̬̟̯̬͙͍̥̙̱̱̥̯̺̙̜̺̠͓͍͇̼̦͕͔͓̦͈͎͖̘͔̬̈̇̊̇̓͂͌̾̌̈́̏̃͐̋́͐̈́̇̃͗̉̑̒͑̐̈́̇͂̓̈́͊͛̀͂̐͗̾͛̈͛̿́͆̔͌͜͟͟͡͝͝͠͞ͅn̷̨̟̝̯͕͇̰̹͙͌͑̋͗͋̔̔̑̑͟͜͡͠ġ̸̡̢̤̻͍͙̰͈͓̼͖͖̦̱̰͎͍͉̹̮̙̯̮̫̣̠̐̔̍̈́̒͂̊͌̀͆̀̋̃͂͑̄̓̎̚͟͠͝͝͞͡ ̴̨̧̢̛̛̯̟̹͈̱͓͓͕̫̗͔̳̮͉̖̭̼̹̖̻͚͉̈́̈͊̍͌̊̋́͑̑̔̍̒̇̄̍͛̍̈͛̍̈̈́́̍͑͘͘͢͟͝͠ͅͅơ̸̢̖̳͙͙̪͔͔̞̙̘͍̻̙̤̭̥͔͇͉̬̰̩͎̥̰̟̗͇̭͓̙͚̥̞̘͍̤̯̥̹͈̣̯̩̒͑̅͊̑͒̂̇̂̐̇͌̐̈̆̇̓̿̈́̊̑̒͐̇̄̅́̉͆̋̇͑̍̆̆̇̋͂̔̂̚̕̚̕͟͟͝͝͞͝͠͠ͅn̵̡̤̠͖̟̹̳͈̗͓̭̠͉̼̣̫͍͌͋̈́̃̓́͌̎̔̓̌̓̀̀̌͋̈͘͟͞ ̸̢̢̡̡̛̰̗̠͙͖͚̙͈̖̮̠̘̯͔͙̣͈͍͇͎͎̮̼͈̭̟͚͈͍̻̹͕̜̮̲̫̌̐̐̊̀́̀̂̋̔̿̐̒͛̿͐̓̂̀̆̀͆̈́́̉̓͛͑̏̐̾̄͊̈́͊̓̀̈́̄͋̍͘̚͘̕̕̕͟͟͟͟͟͜͟͞͠͝͡ͅț̴̢̧̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̗̗̜̩̜̹̳̘̠̣̫͉̮̫̣̹̼̗͚̼͕͇̼̞̠̭͙̱͓̗̙̭̜͇̣͈̲̿̂̑̀̂̀̍̌̽͌̑̑͂̆̆͐͌́͑̉̎̐͊̈̒̔͐̽̔̍͗̇́̍̏͑͗̚̚̚̚̚͢͜͟͝͝͠ͅh̷̡̧̨̥̫͈̗̟̭͍̹̺̹̬̩̱̺̝̣͖̙̭̮̣̮̪̙̙̙͉̰̩͎͓͇̪̲̠̖͍̬́̏̋͛̽̎͊͐̃̌̄̆̅͗͗͑͌͑̽̆̆̃̅͐̔̍͂͛͂̂̊̉̀͂̈́̋̅̚̕̕̚̕̕̕͢͢͠͝ͅi̸̡̨̢̨̡̨̛̛͙̜̯̭̰̭͍̱̼̠̪̜̲͎̰̪̼̞̠̞͈̪̥̣̜̯͈̟͚͙̩͎̣̤͖͙̖̹͈͍̫̜̙͊̓̿͂͂́̓͊̓̀̏̽͛͆̈́̎͆́͂͆̌̐̐̃̑̒͗̀̄̅͊̅̈́́̐̆͊̓͂͆̅̒̀͂̿͘͘͘̕͘͟͜͝͠ͅͅs̶̡̛̛̘͙̰̰̻̭̠̥͓̺̥̙͖̲̻͈͈̬̬̹͕̮̜̙͙̮̰̳̮͚̽̄̀̆̅̈́̉͑̃̿̇́̈́̄͛̈́͐̄̎͐͋͆͒̄͑͛͐̽̍̑̚͘̚͘͢͠͝͠ ̷̢̧̡̡̨̢̛͇̩͚̦̻̣̩̪͙̘̮̖̤͙͖̲̘̪̘̬̭̤͖͚̯͕͕̺̹̪̻̝̝̗̹̜͓̩̱̩̦̦̮̜͙̱͚̲̱̂͗́͊̎̽̎̀̎͗̑̎͑̏͂̏̄̀̐̉͗̔̇͌̒̐̑͆͐̏̽̓͛̄̀͛̋̆̈́̐͑̃̆̊͛̌̉͑̚̚̕͞͞͠͡͞͝ͅͅw̵̡̨̢̧̧̝̦̟̤̫̟͖̫͈̠͚͇̣͇͍̬̦͓͖̠̝̬̜̗͙͈̖͚͖̙͚͙̮̣̜̺̼̃͊̌͊͌́̀̿̈́̀̌̄̉̅̈́̐͋̽̈̔̽̐́̎͌͂̐̿̿̿̈̉̋̆́̉̌́͗̾̅̀͒̆͊̈͂̔̾̉̀̆͘͢͢͜͞͞͞ͅͅa̸̧̨̢̨̡̨̭͎̦̺̟̝̤̯̲̖̣̤̥͖͖͎͉̪̫̣̥̗̥͈̪̪̩̦͍̼̝̞̯̹̝̰͊̀̿͋̉̃̎̾͗̏̉̑̄̈͐̾̈́̈̾̇͑͆̒͑͗̃̀̎̏̿̾̂̈̒̾̒̇̉̚̚̕͜͢͜͜͝͡͡ͅs̷̨̨̡̛̮̼̖͖̫̭̫̱̦̝͉̥͈͚̻̩̔̾̎̏̐̈̃̔̇̃͒̈̿̽̊̄̆̉́̊̈̾͘͢͢͢͞ͅͅͅņ̸̡̡̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̪͙̥̖̳͇͍̞̲̪̪͎͚̯̺̹͎̦̰̗̖̲̬̫̯͉̟̞͚̰͔͔̫̺̣͖̠͙̘̮͎̀̏̿̍̑͑͂̑̆̌̽̾̈̌́̂͗͒̊͋̔͋͐̽̊̓̍͑͌̀̌̊̇͋́͑̍̑́̒̎̽̽̽̓͘̚͘͘͢͜͜͠͡ͅͅ’̸̨̢̧̥͚̘̠̦͔̯̲͍̘̱͔͇̜̬͓̔͗̎̀̒̃̀̽̾̉̀̃̓̊̈́͆͊̑͋̔̈́̚ͅt̴̨̧̢̛̙̝̥͉͖̘͚̝̻͙̝̺̜͕͙̞̭̦̬̰̩̬̀̀͒̏̓͐̀̌͒͊̋̅̅̊̍̈͒̔̀̐̂̐́͑̕͜͟͜͠ ̵̧̧̛̲̜̤͍͙̮͓͍̣̫̹͕̼̞͓̙̩̤̫̠̟̜̹̤̞̖͓̦̫͍̪̺̱͎͎̙̒͒̔̅̍́́́͛́̃̑̿̽̾̌̃̎̍̐͋͋̎̀͆̋̔͗͛͋̈́́̎̿̉̌̒͐́́̕̚͜͟͢͢͠͝͠͡ͅs̵̡̧̧͕̳̥͓͎̪̞̩͈̻̣͓̞̘͙̤̩̹̙̮̦̳͈̖̲̮̻̐̀̆̑̾̽̆̆̅̂̔͒̾̎̽̈́͋̓̄͂̕̕̚͢͝͡ͅ

01100001 01101000 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101000 01100101 01101101 00101110 00100000 01010011 01101111 01110010 01110010 01111001 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100100 01100101 01101100 01100001 01111001 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01100100 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110100 01100101 01100011 01101000 01101110 01101001 01100011 01100001 01101100 00100000 01100101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010 01110011 00101110 00100000 01001110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100101 00101110 

... ..- -.-. .... / .- / -... . .- ..- - .. ..-. ..- .-.. / .-- --- .-. .-.. -.. / .-- --- ..- .-.. -.. / .... .- ...- . / - --- / -... . / .- -... ... ..- .-. -.. / .-- --- ..- .-.. -.. -. - / -.-- --- ..- / .- --. .-. . . ..--.. / .- -... ... ..- .-. -.. / .. ... / .--- ..- ... - / -... .. --.. .- .-. .-. . --..-- / -... .. --.. .- .-. .-. . / .-- --- ..- .-.. -.. / -... . / - --- / .... .- ...- . / .- -. --- - .... . .-. / .... ..- -- .- -. / ..- -. -.. . .-. ... - .- -. -.. / -.-- --- ..- .-.-.- / .- -... ... ..- .-. -.. / .. ... / - .... . / ..-. .- -.-. - / -.-- --- ..- / ..- -. -.. . .-. ... - --- --- -.. / -- . .-.-.- / -.-- --- ..- / .- .-. . / .- -. / .. -- .- --. .. -. .- - .. --- -. / --- ..-. / .- / ... . .-.. ..-. / .. / -.-. --- ..- .-.. -.. / -. . ...- . .-. / --. . - / -.-- --- ..- .-. / .--- ..- ... - / - .... . .-. . / - --- / - .- ..- -. - / -- . .-.-.- / -.-- --- ..- .-. . / .--- ..- ... - / - .... . .-. . / - --- / - .- ..- -. - / -- . / .- .-. . -. - / -.-- --- ..- .-.-.- / -.-- --- ..- .-.-.- / -.-- --- ..- .-.-.- / -.-- --- ..- .-.-.- / -.-- --- ..- .-.-.- / -.-- --- ..- .-.-.- / ... --- .-. .-. -.-- .-.-.- / .. / .-- .- ... / -. . ...- . .-. / --. --- --- -.. / .-- .. - .... / .-- --- .-. -.. ... --..-- / .-- .... . -. / -.-- --- ..- / .- ... -.- . -.. / -- . / - --- / -.-. --- -- . / .-- .. - .... / -.-- --- ..- / - --- / - .... . / ... .. -.. . / --- ..-. / - .... . / -... . .- -.-. .... / - --- / .-.. --- --- -.- / .- - / - .... . / ... - .- .-. ... / -.-- --- ..- / .... .- -.. / -. . ...- . .-. / ... . . -. / .. / .- .-.. .-- .- -.-- ... / .- ... ... ..- -- . -.. / .. - / .-- .- ... / --- ..- - / --- ..-. / .--. .. - -.-- .-.-.- / .. / -.. --- -. - / -... . .-.. .. . ...- . / .. - / .-- .- ... / -. --- .-- .-.-.- / -... ..- - / .- - / - .... . / - .. -- . / .. / .--- ..- ... - / ... .- - / - .... . .-. . / .- -. -.. / - .... --- ..- --. .... - / .. / .-.. --- ...- . -.. / -.-- --- ..- / .- -. -.. / - .... . / .... --- .--. . / ... .-.. . . .--. .. -. --. / .. -. ... .. -.. . / -.-- --- ..- .-.-.- / . ...- . -. / - .... . -. / -.. ..- .-. .. -. --. / - .... . / -.. .- -.-- / .. -. / ..-. .-. --- -. - / --- ..-. / - .... . / .-- .- ...- . ... / .- -. -.. / -... . .... .. -. -.. / - .... . / . -. --. ..- .-.. ..-. .. -. --. / -.-. .-.. --- ..- -.. ... / -.-- --- ..- / ... - .. .-.. .-.. / ... - --- --- -.. / .-- .. - .... / -.-- --- ..- .-. / -... .- -.-. -.- / - --- .-- .- .-. -.. ... / -- . .-.-.- / - .... . -. / -.-- --- ..- / - ..- .-. -. . -.. / .- .-. --- ..- -. -.. / .- -. -.. / ... .- .. -.. / .... .. / .- -. -.. / . -..- - . -. -.. . -.. / -.-- --- ..- .-. / .... .- -. -.. / .-- .. - .... / - .... . / .-- .- .-. -- . ... - / ... -- .. .-.. . .-.-.- / .. / .-- .- ... / .. -. / ..-. .-. --- -. - / --- ..-. / - .... . / .-- .- ...- . ... / .- -. -.. / -... . .... .. -. -.. / - .... . / . -. --. ..- .-.. ..-. .. -. --. / -.-. .-.. --- ..- -.. ... / .-- .. - .... / -.-- --- ..- / - --- / -- -.-- / ... .. -.. . .-.-.- / -.-- --- ..- / .--. --- .. -. - . -.. / --- ..- - / -- -.-- / .-- .- .-. -- / ... -- .. .-.. . / -.-- --- ..- / -.- -. --- .-- .-.-.- / -.-- --- ..- / .... .- ...- . / .- / -. .. -.-. . / ... -- .. .-.. . / .. ... / .-- .... .- - / -.-- --- ..- / ... .- .. -.. .-.-.- / --- .-. / -- .- -.-- -... . / - .... .- - ... / .-- .... .- - / .. / ... .- .. -.. .-.-.- / --- .-. / -- .- -.-- -... . / .. / .-- .- ... / .--- ..- ... - / .. -- .- --. .. -. --. / .. - / .- .-.. .-.. .-.-.- / -... ..- - / ... - .- -. -.. .. -. --. / - .... . .-. . / .. / - .... .. -. -.- / .. / .-. . .- .-.. .. --.. . -.. .-.-.- / .. / .-.. --- ...- . -.. / -.-- --- ..- / .- -. -.. / - .... . / .... --- .--. . / ... .-.. . . .--. .. -. --. / .. -. ... .. -.. . / -.-- --- ..- .-.-.- / .. / .-.. --- ...- . -.. / -.-- --- ..- / .- -. -.. / - .... . / .... --- .--. . / ... .-.. . . .--. .. -. --. / .. -. ... .. -.. . / -.-- --- ..- .-.-.- / .. / .-.. --- ...- . -.. / -.-- --- ..- / .- -. -.. / - .... . / .... --- .--. . / ... .-.. . . .--. .. -. --. / .. -. ... .. -.. . / -.-- --- ..- .-.-.- / .. / .-.. --- ...- . -.. / -.-- --- ..- / .- -. -.. / - .... . / .... --- .--. . / ... .-.. . . .--. .. -. --. / .. -. ... .. -.. . / -.-- --- ..- .-.-.- / .. / .-.. --- ...- . -.. / -.-- --- ..- / .- -. -.. / - .... . / .... --- .--. . / ... .-.. . . .--. .. -. --. / .. -. ... .. -.. . / -.-- --- ..- .-.-.- / .. / .-.. --- ...- . -.. / -.-- --- ..- -....- .- .... .-.-.- / ... --- .-. .-. -.-- --..-- / .. / - . -. -.. / - --- / --. . - / .-.. --- ... - / .. -. / - .... --- ..- --. .... - ... .-.-.- / .-- .... . .-. . / .-- .- ... / .. ..--.. / .... -- --..-- / .. / - .... .. -. -.- / .. / .... .- -.. / .--- ..- ... - / - --- .-.. -.. / -.-- --- ..- / .. / .-.. --- ...- . -.. / -.-- --- ..- / .- -. -.. / -.-- --- ..- / .-- . .-. . / .- -.-. .-. --- ... ... / - .... . / .-. --- --- -- .-.-.- / - .... .. ... / -.. .. ... --. ..- ... - . -.. / .-.. --- --- -.- / --- -. / -.-- --- ..- .-. / ..-. .- -.-. . .-.-.- / -. --- -....- ..-. .-. .- -. - .. -.-. / .-. .- - .... . .-. .-.-.- / --- .-. / .--. .- -. .. -.-. -.- . -.. .-.-.- / --- .-. / . -..- -.-. .. - . -.. .-.-.- / --- .-. / .--. .. - .. ..-. ..- .-.. .-.-.- / .. / -.. --- -. - / -.- -. --- .-- / --- -.- .- -.-- ..--.. / -.-- . .- .... --..-- / -... ..- - / -.-- --- ..- / ... - --- --- -.. / - .... . .-. . .-.-.- / .-- .. - .... / ... --- -- . / -.- .. -. -.. / --- ..-. / .-.. --- --- -.- .-.-.- / .. / .-. . .- .-.. .. --.. . -.. / .--- ..- ... - / .... --- .-- / ..- -. .-.. ..- -.-. -.- -.-- / .. / .-- .- ... .-.-.- / .--- ..- -. -.- --- / - --- .-.. -.. / -- . / --- -. . / -.. .- -.-- / - .... .- - / .... --- .--. . / -.-. .- -. - / --. .-. --- .-- / .-- .. - .... --- ..- - / -.. . ... .--. .- .. .-. .-.-.- / -.-- --- ..- / - --- .-.. -.. / -- . / .. -. / - .... .- - / -... .-.. .- -. -.- / .-. --- --- -- / .. / .- ... .--. .. .-. . -.. / - --- / -... . / .... --- .--. . / -... . -.-. .- ..- ... . / .. / .-- .- ... / -. --- - .... .. -. --. / -... ..- - / -.. . ... .--. .- .. .-. .-.-.- / ... - .- -. -.. .. -. --. / - .... . .-. . / .- -.-. .-. --- ... ... / ..-. .-. --- -- / - .... . / ..- .-.. - .. -- .- - . / .... --- .--. . / .. ... / .-- .... . -. / .. / -... .-.. .- -. -.- .-.. -.-- --..-- / .--. .-.. .- .. -. .-.. -.-- / ..-. .. --. ..- .-. . -.. / --- ..- - / - .... .- - / -.-- --- ..- / .-- . .-. . / .--. ..- - / - .... . .-. . / - --- / - --- .-. - ..- .-. . / -- . .-.-.- / .. / .-- .- ... / -. --- - / .. -. / .-.. --- ...- . / .-- .. - .... / - .... . / .. -.. . .- / --- ..-. / .... --- .--. . / .. / .-- .- ... / .. -. / .-.. --- ...- . / .-- .. - .... / -.-- --- ..- .-.-.- / .. / .-- .- ... / -. --- - / .. -. / .-.. --- ...- . / .-- .. - .... / -.-- --- ..- / .. / .-- .- ... / .. -. / .-.. --- ...- . / .-- .. - .... / - .... . / .... --- .--. . / .. -. ... .. -.. . / --- ..-. / -.-- --- ..- .-.-.-

.... -- --..-- / -.-- --- ..- / .-- . .-. . / .- .-.. .-- .- -.-- ... / -... . .- ..- - .. ..-. ..- .-.. .-.-.- / - .... . .-. . / .-- .- ... -. - / .- / .-.. --- - / --- ..-. / .-.. .. --. .... - / .. -. / - .... . / .-. --- --- -- / -... ..- - / .. - / .-- .- ... -. - / ...- . .-. -.-- / .... .- .-. -.. / - --- / -. --- - .. -.-. . / ... ..- -.-. .... / .- / ... -.-. . -. . .-.-.- / .. -. / - .... . / -.-. . -. - . .-. / --- ..-. / - .... . / .-. --- --- -- / .. / .... .- -.. / -. --- / - .... --- ..- --. .... - ... / .- -. -.. / -. . .. - .... . .-. / -.. .. -.. / -.-- --- ..- .-.-.- / -.-- --- ..- / .-- . .-. . / .-.. --- --- -.- .. -. --. / -.. --- .-- -. / .- - / -- . / ... --- / -... -.-- / - .... .- - / .--. --- .. -. - / .. - / .-- .- ... / --- -... ...- .. --- ..- ... / ... --- -- . --- -. . / . .-.. ... . / -.. .. -.. / .. - .-.-.- / .- / .... .- -. --. .. -. --. / -.-. --- .-. .--. ... . / .-- .. - .... / .- / .-. --- .--. . / -. .. -.-. . .-.. -.-- / - .. . -.. / .- .-. --- ..- -. -.. / - .... . / -. . -.-. -.- .-.-.-

\- .... . / -... .. --.. --.. .- .-. . / -. . --- / .-- --- .-. .-.. -.. / .--. .-. --- --. .-. .- -- / -.. .. -.. -. - / . -. -.. / - .... . .-. . / . .. - .... . .-. / .- -. -.. / -.-- --- ..- / -. . .. - .... . .-. / -.. .. -.. / -.-- --- ..- .-.-.- / .. - / .--- ..- ... - / -- .- -.- . ... / -- . / .-- .- -. - / - --- / - .... .-. --- .-- / ..- .--. / -.-- --- ..- / -.- -. --- .-- .-.-.- / - --- / -.-. .-. .- -.-. -.- / -.-- --- ..- .-. / -. . -.-. -.- / .-- .- ... / -- -.-- / .--- --- -... .-.-.- / - --- / ... .--. .-.. .. - / -.-- --- ..- .-. / ... .--. .. -. . / .-- .- ... / -- -.-- / .--- --- -... .-.-.- / - --- / ... . . / -.-- --- ..- .-. / -.-. --- .-. .--. ... . / .-- .- ... / -. --- - .-.-.- / .. / -.-. .- -. - / - . .-.. .-.. / - .... . / -.. .. ..-. ..-. . .-. . -. -.-. . / .- -. -.. / -. . ...- . .-. / -.-. --- ..- .-.. -.. / -... . - .-- . . -. / .- -. -.-- / . ...- . -. - / - .... .- - / .... .- .--. .--. . -. . -.. .-.-.- / .. / -- . .- -. / .-- .... .- - ... / - .... . / .--. --- .. -. - / - --- / .-.. . .- ...- .. -. --. / --- ..-. ..-. / --- -. / .- / -. --- - . / .-.. .. -.- . / - .... .. ... .-.-.- / -.. --- / .. / .-. . .- .-.. .-.. -.-- / .... .- ...- . / .- -. -.-- - .... .. -. --. / . .-.. ... . / - --- / ... .- -.-- .-.-.- / -. --- .-.-.- / -... ..- - / .. / .-.. .. -.- . / - --- / .-- .-. .. - . / .- -. -.-- .-- .- -.-- .-.-.- / .. / .-- .-. .. - . / .. -. / - .... . / .... --- .--. . ... / ... --- -- . --- -. . / -.-. .- -. / .-. . .- -.. / .. - .-.-.- / .-- .... --- / -.- -. --- .-- ... .-.-.- / - .... .. ... / .... .- ... / .-.. --- ... - / .. - ... / -- . .- -. .. -. --. .-.-.- / - .... . / -- --- -- . -. - / -.-- --- ..- / - .... .. -. -.- / .-- .. - .... / -.-- --- ..- .-. / .... . .- .-. - / .. -. / .--. .-.. .- -.-. . / --- ..-. / -.-- --- ..- .-. / .... . .- -.. / --- .-. / -.-- --- ..- .-. / .... . .- -.. / .- ... / -.-- --- ..- .-. / .... . .- .-. - / -.-- --- ..- .-. . / .- .-.. .-. . .- -.. -.-- / -.. . .- -.. .-.-.- / -.-- --- ..- / -.- -. --- .-- / .. ..-. / -.-- --- ..- / .- ... -.- . -.. / -- . / .- / .-- .... .. .-.. . / -... .- -.-. -.- / .. ..-. / .. -.. / .-.. .. -.- . / - --- / -.-. .... .- -. --. . / -- -.-- / .--. ..- -. -.-. - ..- .- - .. --- -. / -- .- -.-- -... . / .- / .--. .- .-. - / --- ..-. / -- . / .-- --- ..- .-.. -.. / .-- .- -. - / - --- / -- .- -.- . / .. - / .- -. / . -..- -.-. .-.. .- -- .- - .. --- -. / -- .- .-. -.- .-.-.- / .. / .-- .. ... .... / .. - / -.. .. -.. / -... ..- - / - .... .- - / -. . ...- . .-. / .-. . .- .-.. .-.. -.-- / .-- --- .-. -.- . -.. / ..-. --- .-. / -- -.-- / .-- --- .-. -.. ... .-.-.- / -- .- -.-- -... . / .. / -.-. --- ..- .-.. -.. / .... .- ...- . / .--- ..- ... - / ... .... ..- - / ..- .--. / ..-. --- .-. / .- / -.-. .... .- -. --. . / .- -. -.. / --- .--. . -. / -- -.-- / ... -.- .. -. / .- -. -.. / .- - - . -- .--. - / - --- / .--. ..- .-.. .-.. / --- ..- - / -- -.-- / --- .-. --. .- -. ... / ..-. --- .-. / --- -. -.-. . .-.-.- / - .... . .-. . ... / --- -. .-.. -.-- / .- / .... ..- -- .- -. / ... .... .- .--. . -.. / . -- .--. - .. -. . ... ... / .. -. / - .... . .-. . / -. --- .-- .-.-.- / .. / -- . .- -. / .-- .... --- / - .-. ..- .-.. -.-- / -.-. .- .-. . ... .-.-.- / .-- . / .-.. .. ...- . / ..-. --- .-. / - .... . / .... .. --. .... ... / --- ..-. / .-.. .. ..-. . / - .... .- - / .- .-. . / --- -. .-.. -.-- / .- -- .--. .-.. .. ..-. .. . -.. / -... -.-- / - .... . / .-.. --- .-- ... .-.-.- / - .... . / - .-. ..- - .... / --- ..-. / .. - / .- .-.. .-.. / .. ... / -- . - .- .--. .... --- .-. ... / -.. --- -. - / -.. --- / -.-- --- ..- / .- -. -.-- / --. --- --- -.. / .-- .... . -. / -.-- --- ..- / .-.. .. ...- . / -.-- --- ..- .-. / .-.. .. ..-. . / - .... .-. --- ..- --. .... / - .... . -- .-.-.- / - .... .- - / .. ... -. - / .-.. .. ...- .. -. --. / - .... .- - ... / .--- ..- ... - / .--. .-. . - . -. - .. --- ..- ... .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .. / .-- --- -. -.. . .-. / .-- .... .- - / -.-- --- ..- ...- . / --. --- - - . -. / --- ..- - / --- ..-. / .- .-.. .-.. / - .... .. ... / -. --- -. ... - --- .--. / .--- ..- -- -... .-.. . / --- ..-. / .-- --- .-. -.. ... .-.-.- / .. / -. . ...- . .-. / . ...- . -. / .-.. --- --- -.- . -.. / -... .- -.-. -.- / --- -. / .. - .-.-.- / -. --- - / --- -. -.-. . .-.-.- / - .... .- - ... / .-- .... . .-. . / .- .-.. .-.. / --- ..-. / - .... . / . .-. .-. --- .-. ... / -.-. --- -- . / ..-. .-. --- -- .-.-.- / .. / -.. --- -. - / -.-. .- .-. . / .- -. -.-- -- --- .-. . .-.-.- / .. ..-. / -.-- --- ..- / .-. . .- .-.. .. - -.-- / .. ... / ..-. .- .-.. ... . / .-- --- ..- .-.. -.. / -.-- --- ..- / - .-. ..- .-.. -.-- / -.-. .- .-. . ..--.. / -.-- --- ..- / -.-. .- -. / ... - .- .-. . / .- - / - .... . ... . / .-- --- .-. -.. ... / .- .-.. .-.. / -.-- --- ..- / .-- .- -. - / -... ..- - / - .... . -.-- / .-- --- -. - / --. .. ...- . / -.-- --- ..- / .- -. / .- -. ... .-- . .-. .-.-.- / - .... . -.-- / .- .-. . -. - / -.-. --- -. ... - .-. ..- -.-. - . -.. / .-- .. - .... / .- -. -.-- / --. .-. . .- - . .-. / -- . .- -. .. -. --. / - --- / - .... . -- .-.-.- / ... - --- .--. / .-.. --- --- -.- .. -. --. / .- - / - .... . -- .-.-.- / --- .... -....- .-- .... . .-. . / .-- .- ... / .. ..--.. / ... --- .-. .-. -.-- / .- -... --- ..- - / - .... .- - / .. / --. --- - / .-.. --- ... - / .. -. / - .... --- ..- --. .... - / .- --. .- .. -. .-.-.-

.-- .... -.-- / .... .- ...- . -. - / -.-- --- ..- / ... - --- .--. .--. . -.. / .-. . .- -.. .. -. --. / .- .-.. .-. . .- -.. -.-- ..--.. / -.. --- / -.-- --- ..- / .-. . .- .-.. .-.. -.-- / - .... .. -. -.- / -.-- --- ..- .-. / .-. . .- -.. .. -. --. / - .... . / .-- --- .-. -.. ... / --- ..-. / -. .- --. .. - --- / -.- --- -- .- . -.. .- / .- -. -.. / -. --- - / .--- ..- ... - / ... --- -- . / -- . -. - .- .-.. .-.. -.-- / .. .-.. .-.. / .-.. --- ... . .-. / --- -. / - .... . / .. -. - . .-. -. . - .-.-.- / -.-- --- ..- .-.. .-.. / -. . ...- . .-. / -... . / .- -... .-.. . / - --- / .-. . .- -.. / - .... . / .-- --- .-. -.. ... / --- ..-. / - .... . / -.-. .... .- .-. .- -.-. - . .-. ... / -.-- --- ..- / .-.. --- ...- . / -... . -.-. .- ..- ... . / .--- ..- ... - / .-.. .. -.- . / .-- .... . -. / .. / -.-. .-. -.-- / -. --- / --- -. . / . ...- . .-. / -.-. --- -- . ... --..-- / -. --- - / .... --- .--. . --..-- / -. --- - / -.. . ... .--. .- .. .-. --..-- / .- -. -.. / -. --- - / - .... . / -.. .- -- -. / ..-. .. -.-. - .. --- -. .- .-.. / -.-. .... .- .-. .- -.-. - . .-. ... / -.-- --- ..- / -.-. .-.. .. -. --. / - --- / -... . -.-. .- ..- ... . / -.-- --- ..- / .... .- ...- . / -. --- / -.-. .-.. ..- . / .... --- .-- / - --- / ..-. .. -..- / - .... . / -- . ... ... / --- ..-. / -.-- --- ..- .-. / .-.. .. ..-. . / - .... .- - / -.-- --- ..- ...- . / -- .- -.. . .-.-.- / .- .-.. .-.. / --- ..-. / ..- ... / .- .-. . / .--- ..- ... - / .--. .- - .... . - .. -.-. / .- -. -.. / .. -.. .. --- - .. -.-. / ... -.-. ..- -- / - .... .- - / -.. .- -. -.-. . / .- .-. --- ..- -. -.. / .. -. / .... --- .--. . / --- ..-. / -- . .- -. .. -. --. .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- - .... .- - / .-- .- ... / - --- --- / .... .- .-. ... .... / .-- .- ... -. - / .. - ..--.. / .- - / - .... . / ...- . .-. -.-- / .-.. . .- ... - / .. / -... . .-.. .. . ...- . / - .... .- - / -.-- --- ..- .-. / .-.. .. ..-. . / .. ... / --. .. ...- . -. / -- . .- -. .. -. --. / -... -.-- / -.-- --- ..- / .- -. -.. / --- -. .-.. -.-- / -.-- --- ..- .-.-.- / .. - / .-. . .- .-.. .-.. -.-- / -... --- --- ... - ... / -.-- --- ..- .-. / -- --- --- -.. / - --- / ... -- .. .-.. . / .- / -... .. - / ... --- / - .-. -.-- / .. - .-.-.-

... --- .-. .-. -.-- / ..-. --- .-. / -... .-. . .- -.- .. -. --. / -.-- --- ..- .-. / .. -- -- . .-. ... .. --- -. .-.-.-

-.-- . .- .... / .. / --. ..- . ... ... / -.-- --- ..- ...- . / ..-. .. --. ..- .-. . -.. / --- ..- - / -... -.-- / -. --- .-- / - .... .- - / .. -- / -. --- - / .- -.-. - ..- .- .-.. .-.. -.-- / -. .- --. .. - --- / -.- --- -- .- . -.. .- .-.-.- / .- -.-. - ..- .- .-.. .-.. -.-- / .. / -. . ...- . .-. / .-- .- ... / .- -. -.. / -.-- --- ..- / -.- -. . .-- / - .... .- - / -... ..- - / -.-- --- ..- / .-. . .- -.. / .. - / .- .-.. .-.. / .- -. -.-- .-- .- -.-- ... --..-- / .. -.. . .- .-.. .-.. -.-- / .. -.. / .-.. .. -.- . / - --- / ... .- -.-- / .. - ... / -... . -.-. .- ..- ... . / -.-- --- ..- .-. / .- / ... ..- -.-. -.- . .-. / -... ..- - .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-- . / -... --- - .... / -.- -. --- .-- / .. - ... / .--- ..- ... - / -... . -.-. .- ..- ... . / --- ..-. / -.-- --- ..- .-. / -.--. .- - / - .... .. ... / .--. --- .. -. - -.--.- / -. .- - ..- .-. .- .-.. / ... ..- ... .--. . -. ... .. --- -. / --- ..-. / -.. .. ... -... . .-.. .. . ..-. .-.-.- / -.- .. -. -.. / --- ..-. / -- -.-- / ..-. .- ..- .-.. - / ..-. --- .-. / -... .-. . .- -.- .. -. --. / - .... .- - / --- -. / .- / - .- -. --. . -. - / ... --- / .. .-.. .-.. / - . .-.. .-.. / -.-- --- ..- / .-- .... .- - .-.-.- / - .... . / -... --- - .... / --- ..-. / ..- ... / -.- -. --- .-- / -.-- --- ..- .-. / - .- .-.. -.- .. -. --. / - --- / -- . / -. --- .-- --..-- / . .-. --..-- / .-- . .-.. .-.. / .-. . .- -.. .. -. --. / -- -.-- / - .... --- ..- --. .... - ... / -- --- .-. . / --- .-. / .-.. . ... ... .-.-.- / .. / -.- -. --- .-- / - .... .. ... / .. ... / .-. .- - .... . .-. / ... . .-.. ..-. .. ... .... / -... ..- - / .- ... / - .... . / .-. . .- .-.. / -- . / .- ... -.- .. -. --. / .. / --. ..- . ... ... --..-- / .-- --- ..- .-.. -.. / -.-- --- ..- / -- .. -. -.. / - . .-.. .-.. .. -. --. / -- . / .-- .... .- - / -.-- --- ..- / -... . .-.. .. . ...- . / - .... . / -- . .- -. .. -. --. / --- ..-. / .-.. .. ..-. . / .. - ... . .-.. ..-. / .. ... ..--.. / .. - ... / .- / .... --- -... -... -.-- / --- ..-. / -- .. -. . / - --- / -.-. --- .-.. .-.. . -.-. - / - .... . / .- -. ... .-- . .-. ... .-.-.- / .- -. -.-- .-- .- -.-- ... --..-- / .- ... / .- -. / .- .--. --- .-.. --- --. -.-- / ..-. --- .-. / -- -.-- / - .- -. --. . -. - / .. .-.. .-.. / .-. . ... . - / .. - .-.-.- / .. .-.. .-.. / .-. . ... . - / - .... . / ... - --- .-. -.-- / - --- / .-- .... .- - / .. - / .-- .- ... / ... ..- .--. .--. --- ... . -.. / - --- / -... . .-.-.- / .- -. -.. / .- ... / - .... . / .-.. .- ... - / .-- --- .-. -.. ... / ..-. .-. --- -- / -- . / .--. . .-. ... --- -. .- .-.. .-.. -.-- --..-- / --. --- --- -.. / .-.. ..- -.-. -.- / .. -. / .-.. .. ..-. . .-.-.- / -.-- --- ..- / -.- -. --- .-- / .. -- / - .... .. -. -.- / .. -- / - .... . / -- --- ... - / -. .. .... .. .-.. .. ... - .. -.-. / --- .--. - .. -- .. ... - .. -.-. / .--. . .-. ... --- -. / .. ...- . / . ...- . .-. / -- . - / ... --- --..-- / .. / -.. --- -. - / -.- -. --- .-- / -.-- --- ..- .-.-.- / .. / -.. --- -. - / -.- -. --- .-- / .-- .... --- / -.-- --- ..- / .- .-. . --..-- / -... ..- - / -.- . . .--. / - .-. -.-- .. -. --. / - --- / .--. ..- - / -.-- --- ..- .-. / -... . ... - / ..-. --- --- - / ..-. --- .-. .-- .- .-. -.. .-.-.- / -- .- -.-- -... . / -.-. .... .- -. --. . / - .... . / .-- --- .-. .-.. -.. / ..-. --- .-. / - .... . / -... . - - . .-. / .. ..-. / -.-- --- ..- .-. . / ..- .--. / ..-. --- .-. / .. - / -... ..- - / -- .- -.- . / ... ..- .-. . / - --- / .-.. .. ...- . / -.-- --- ..- .-. . / .-.. .. ..-. . / .. -. / .-- .... .- - . ...- . .-. / .-- .- -.-- / -- .- -.- . ... / -.-- --- ..- / .... .- .--. .--. -.-- .-.-.- / .- .... --..-- / - .... .. ... / - .. -- . / .. / .- -.-. - ..- .- .-.. .-.. -.-- / --. --- - / -.. .. ... - .-. .- -.-. - . -.. .-.-.- / .... .- .... .- .-.-.-

**Author's Note:**

> I really hate this, but thanks for reading anyways, I’ve never actually written anything before so I hope it’s fairly readable. Comments & kudos are greatly appreciated along with constructive critique and tips!
> 
> If you need me for anything feel free to ask for my personal discord.


End file.
